Voltron New Beginnings Next Generation
by Cindra
Summary: The next generation of lion force Eric, Andy and the gang take over in this second arch of my saga...but don't count any of the original characters out in this story they are all still very much a part of it. Happy Reading
1. Chapter One

Voltron the Next Generation

Chapter One  
"Fate"

By: Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

------------------------------------------

Rand had Allura trapped there was nowhere else for her to run to escape her captor. "Where do you think you're going, majesty?" Rand reached down to grab a fistful of her waist length hair.

"Let go of my hair! You monster!"

"I warned you what was going to happen to you if you tried to escape, Allura." Rand pulled out his sword.

"No! Please you can't do this to me! I have a family!" She begged him. "I won't try and escape anymore I promise." She whimpered.

"It's too late for that, Allura." He wrapped her hair around his wrist and proceeded to slice through her hair with the sword, until the huge mass was sheered off completely.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" She screamed furiously up at him clawing him across the face with her fingernails.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He retaliated by punching her in the face and she crumpled to the floor like a discarded rag doll. "GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT AND THIS TIME MAKE SURE THAT SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE!" He roared at his men, before stalking out of the room to go tend to the claw marks on his face.

-----------------------------------------

(Not far from Rand's Base)

"Daddy, you're staying here with the lions and that's final." Andy informed her father.

"Since when do you have permission to order me around?" Keith snarled down at his daughter.

"When you started to act like a five-year-old whose lost his favorite toy!" She snarled back.

"Get out of my way, Andromeda, your mother needs me!" He physically moved her out of his way.

"DOES SHE NEED YOU ALIVE OR DEAD?" She shouted at him.

"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Keith turned to glare murderously down at his child.

"THINK ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION, DADDY. THIS SCREAMS TRAP AND MOM IS BEING USED AS BAIT TO LURE YOU INTO A FINAL SHOW DOWN WITH RAND!" She screamed at him in frustration.

"Look, Andromeda, I have been dealing with Rand on my own since before you were born. So let's just drop the subject." He was tired of going around in circles with her.

"No I will not drop the subject! You are way too emotionally involved to deal with this situation with a clear and focused mind. You should have stayed home and let us rescue mom. You are no good to this mission. In fact all you are is a liability to it!" Andy regretted her words the instant that she saw the hurt look in her father's eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry it's just that I don't want you to go get yourself killed." She tried to apologize only to have him vanish in front of her. :Damn it, Daddy, don't do this! You're only going to end up getting yourself killed!:

"Andromeda?" Eric asked softly.

"WHAT?!" She turned around and screamed in his face.

"Let's go." He ordered softly.

"Fine, Captain Lawson, you go on ahead! I'm going to stop my dad from getting himself killed!" She vanished.

"Oh hell!" Eric groaned in frustration. "Just once I wish that she would act like a normal female!"

"When hell freezes over comes to mind." Nate grinned at him.

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Eric shot Nate a warning glance.

"Isn't it obvious, Nathan? Eric is in love with my sister." Ariel sighed dramatically.

"Not possible, Ariel!"

"I guess that you prefer someone prettier than my sister." Ariel frowned at him.

"Why would you say that? She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on."

"So you think she's beautiful." Nate grinned.

"Then it has to have something to do with her not being smart." Ariel surmised.

"Andy is one of the most intelligent people that I know!"

"So now she's smart and beautiful." Chris grinned.

"Maybe you don't think that you can compete with those suitors that are always bugging her."

"Andy is mine and has been mine since I pulled her out of the lake eleven years ago!" Eric glowered down at her.

"So she's smart, beautiful, and yours. I hate to break this to you, buddy, but it sure sounds like love to me."

"I love Andromeda…" He frowned.

"I love Andromeda!" The frown turned to a grin.

His elation over the realization that he was in love with Andy was overshadowed by the fact that his future wife was most likely in mortal danger and so he shoved that aside and went after his soul mate. "The woman that I love is about to get herself killed!"

"Hey wait for us!" They ran after him.

-----------------------------------------

Keith and Rand were in the middle of a duel to the death. "Can't you do better than that Rand?" Keith taunted his opponent as he dodged and blocked every single one of Rand's moves.

"I'm surprised that you still haven't lost your edge." Rand reached into the leather pouch on his belt and brought out what would be Keith's undoing. "Do you recognize this?" He held up a long braided plait of what used to be Allura's beautiful blonde hair.

"ALLURA'S HAIR! YOU TOUCHED HER!" He roared furiously at his enemy. His concentration was totally blown and Rand used that to his advantage.

In minutes he had Keith on his knees and at his mercy. "I win and now you are going to finally die at my hand." Rand went to fatally wound his enemy.

"NO!" Andy screamed throwing her sword at an angle across the room divesting Rand of his head. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FATHER!" She screamed at him and then saw just how much damage she had caused her family's archenemy.

_Oh Goddess! I killed him! I wasn't trying to kill him! Just get him away from my, Daddy!_ She whimpered trying to keep herself from losing it completely.

"What have I done?" Keith moaned before passing out.

"DADDY!" Andy shook herself out of her daze and went to her father. She dragged him away from Rand's body and began checking him for any major injuries. "Thank Arus your okay." She hugged her father to her. She was so busy tending to her dad that she didn't see the twenty or so scarlet clad ninja's entering the arena.

"MASTER!" A young ninja cried out at the sight of his slain master. "WE SHALL AVENGE YOU!" He vowed bowing in respect for his slain leader.

"The fight is over. Your master has lost; if you leave peacefully you have my word of honor that you will not be harmed." Andy stood up and bowed in respect to Rand and then to the ninja's.

"You murdered our master?" The young ninja accused her.

"He dishonored my clan." She answered coolly.

"Then you must die as well." He growled attacking her, only to find that he was hopelessly outmatched and easily defeated.

"Anyone else want to try?" She challenged them.

"I do." A voice growled softly and all of the scarlet clad ninja's bowed to Shaitan as he entered the arena.

_Oh shit that's Shaitan...Help! Eric you coming to my rescue would be nice about now!_ Andy tried not to let her panic show when she spoke his name. "Shaitan."

"YOU?! A MERE KITTEN, KILLED MY OLDER BROTHER?!" He snarled at her not believing her statement.

**'Focus, Andy. Stay clam and focused and you can defeat anyone.'** She could hear Eric lecturing her in her head.

"Yes." She answered him and prepared for the fight of her life. _I never even got to tell Eric that I loved him! No that's not going to happen! I'm going to beat Shaitan and then confront Eric about my feelings for him! _

"Impossible!" He sneered bending down to pick up her sword. "To my Shadow, love Daddy!" Shaitan glared murderously at her as soon as he finished reading the inscription on the hilt of her sword.

**'Just stay calm, focused, and in control. Do not let fear overcome you and you can beat him.'** There was Eric in her mind again! _Since when was he able to do that? _

"There's nothing left for you so take your men and leave." She ordered never once taking her eyes off her opponent.

"All of you get out my sight!" Shaitan snarled at his men and all but one vanished.

"I want my father's sword and to see the face of my father's killer!" Jacen snarled retrieving his father's sword.

"Jacen Michael I told you to leave!" Shaitan snarled at his nephew.

Jacen ripped off his mask and glared at Andy. "Have you no honor!"

Andy pulled off her mask and glared back at the young boy. "I suggest that you leave junior before you end up getting hurt."

"I will never forget what you did to my father!" Jacen vanished from the room.

"You interfered." Shaitan advanced on her with her own sword.

"I wasn't about to let him kill my father." She hissed back.

"It's a shame that I'm going to have to mar that beautiful face of yours." He was almost upon her now.

"No thanks, I happen to like my face the way it is." She drew her sai just in time to block a blow from her own sword and counter attacked by spin kicking him in the chest.

"You're no match for me and you know it." Shaitan taunted her landing one blow to her side, while two others just grazed her chest.

"That may be true, but I'm sure going to try and beat you." She vaulted over his head and nailed him in the back with the side of her sai.

"I'm growing tired of you pet!" He easily disarmed her in one move sending her sai sliding across the arena floor.

"Pet!" Andy kicked her weapon out of his hands. "I'm no ones pet!" She was not expecting him to throw a barrage of ninja stars at her and one sliced up her arm from her wrist to her elbow, sending her to her knees in agony. _I'm sorry Eric, I never got to tell you that I loved you. _

"Now I will take you in replace of my brother." Shaitan bent to retrieve his prize, only to cry out in pain as throwing stars bit into his hand and up his arm.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, SHAITAN!" Eric roared at him.

"Well pet, it seems that you're going to win this round by default." He vanished.

"OH GOD!" Eric shouted in panic when he saw just how badly she was injured. "Andy? Sweetie, its Eric can you hear me?" He tore open his first aid kit and began slapping pressure bandages all the way down her wounded arm, but she was bleeding very badly and the bandages were soaked in minutes. "Look, angel, I'm gonna have to sew up that wound or you'll end up bleeding to death." He tried to stay focused as he gave her a shot to deaden some of the pain that she was in. "This is really gonna hurt like hell, but we don't want that wound to get infected." He poured anti-bacterial liquid all over the long gash on her arm and breathed a sigh of relief when she flinched. "Now, baby, I need you to lie completely still." He sewed up her arm and wrapped it with fresh clean bandages. "Please talk to me, Dromi." He pleaded softly.

"I'll throw up if I open my eyes." She coughed hoarsely, "Are you mad at me?" She whimpered barely able to talk.

"Oh baby doll, you could say that I'm seeing you in a red haze." He carefully pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"You're sorry!" He glared down at her. "You almost got yourself killed, before I can tell you that I love you and all that you have to say is you're sorry?" His voice gentled and he bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"It's about time... I have always loved you, Eric." She passed out in his arms.

"ANDY!" He gave her a gentle shake, but she wasn't even moving and her pulse was weak. "KEITH! WAKE UP!" He shouted over at the man lying on the ground.

"What hit me?" Keith groaned.

"RAND! NOW GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME! ANDY'S IN REALLY BAD SHAPE! WE HAVE TO GET HER HOME NOW OR WE'LL LOSE HER!" Eric was amazed to see him spring to his feet and then walk over to him.

"MY BABY!" Keith eyed his child in horror. "She saved my life..."

Eric stood up with Andy carefully cradled in his arms, "That's right now let's get her back home."

"Have they found Allura yet?" He frowned at the man holding his child in his arms.

"I couldn't say sir, I've been chasing after your daughter." He grinned when Keith shot him a lethal look.

-----------------------------------------

Nate was checking Allura for any injuries. "She seems to be fine except for that bruise on her jaw and the new hair cut." Nate carried Allura out of her cell.

"Mother! What did those monsters do to you?" Ariel eyed her mother in horror.

"Let's go, Ariel, her hair will grow back." Chris and Ariel followed Nate out of the base.

"Eric? This it's Nate. We've found the Queen and are on our way out." He reported.

"Andy, is seriously wounded and we need to get home as soon as possible. We'll meet you at the lions." Eric reported back.

"Andy! I can barely feel her!" Ariel ran out of the base and to the lions.

-----------------------------------------

"Alex? Did you hurt your arm?" Cassie frowned at her niece, who had been pacing the sunroom and clutching her right arm for the past hour.

"No I'm not okay and no I didn't hurt my arm! Dromi is hurt and I'm feeling some of her pain!" Alex snapped at her Aunt.

"Sit down, Alexandra, taking it out on us isn't going to help you or your sister." Lance motioned for her to sit down next to him and Cassie.

Alex scooped Lilly up in her arms and sat down. "Something terrible has happened to her and all that I can do is sit here and wait for them to get here!" She began to cry.

"No cry, Lexi." Lilly sniffled.

Scotty, Alexis, Beth, L.J., Jason, Zach, Kitty, and Shawn ran over to give Alex a hug. "We love you, Alex, don't cry." They sniffled.

"I love all of you too, but I'm very worried about my sister. I'm glad that Drew, Tony, Matt and Christy are all still in school for the day." Alex looked over out at the lake and saw that Black lion had landed right in front of the castle. She sprang to her feet and glared at her Uncle. "See! Something is wrong Uncle Lance!" She set Lilly in his arms and raced form the room.

"Sissy hurt!" Lilly burst into tears.

"Easy, angel, she'll be okay." Lance rocked the little girl in his arms.

Keith carried Allura into the Sunroom and sat down on one of the lounges. "This has been one hell of a day." He groaned.

"What happened?" Cassie raced over to them.

"Andy, saved my life, killed Rand, fought Shaitan, and ended up seriously injured." Keith growled.

"She doesn't do anything halfway. She's just like her father." Allura whimpered against his chest.

"She's going to be fine." Keith reassured her.

"Fine, is not being put on oxygen! Fine is not almost bleeding to death! She is not fine! She would have died if Eric hadn't stopped Shaitan in time!" Allura glared at him.

"Doc Steven's will fix her up as good as new. Speaking of medical attention I still think that we should have you looked at." Keith eyed his wife's bruise.

"I'M FINE! MY BABY IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AND I AM NOT MOVING UNTIL THEY TELL ME THAT SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" Allura shouted at him.

"Momma!" Lilly raced over to cling to her parents.

"Lilly!" Allura scooped her into her lap. "I missed you so much."

"You hurt." Lilly pointed to her cheek.

"No, baby, I'm fine." Allura cuddled her in her arms.

"Daddy hurt?" She frowned at him.

"No, angel, Daddy's a little bruised and battered, but other than that I'm just fine." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Mom!" Alex ran into the room and straight for her parents.

"It's okay Alex. Everything is going to be fine." Allura smiled at her daughter.

"Your hair!" Alex eyed her mothers shoulder length hair.

"Will grow back. Where is Ariel?" Allura asked.

"Trying to keep Eric from breaking down the door of the med-wing... Andy went critical a few minutes ago and Eric lost it." Alex tried not to let the panic and fear show in her face. "What if she dies, mom?"

"She's a fighter Alex and isn't going to let this tiny setback interfere with her plans for Captain Lawson." Allura brushed away a tear from her cheek.

"Plans what plans Allura?" Keith growled.

"She loves him, Daddy, and he loves her so live with it." Alex glared at her father.

"Let's go, Keith. I need to know what's going on." Allura frowned at him.

"Lance and the others are converging on the med-wing as we speak. I feel so helpless not being able to do anything, but sit and wait for them to tell us something." Keith got up with Allura still in his arms and headed out of the Sun Room with Alex right behind him.

-----------------------------------------

(Days later with Andy still in a coma.)

Eric sat intently watching for any sign that she was waking up. He hadn't left her side for three days and wasn't about to move until she finally woke up. He had watched as she had fought her way back from the brink of death, only to be told that the rest was up to her, when he had asked no demanded to know why she wasn't waking up. Her parents and family were going out of their minds with worry and Bella had refused to move from the foot of her hospital bed.

"Please wake up." He gave her lifeless hand a gentle squeeze and almost shouted with joy when she squeezed his hand back. "That's it sweetie open up those beautiful amber eyes of yours." He growled his voice hoarse with emotion and unshed tears.

"Eric?" She slowly opened her eyes and frowned at him. "What happened? You look like hell?" She whispered hoarsely.

"You're on Arus in the Medical wing of the castle. Shaitan happened and the reason that I look like hell is because I haven't moved from your bedside for the past three days." He smiled down at her tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"I thought that I'd lost you..." He whispered against her hair.

"And miss hearing you tell me that you love me." She smiled up at him. "Not in this lifetime."

"I love you so much." He kissed her.

Keith stood in the doorway and tried to remain calm. "May I come in?" He walked over to his daughter's bedside. "Hello, angel, welcome back. How are you feeling?" He smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She whimpered and then burst into tears. "I had to do it! He was gonna kill you." She tried to sit up, but her arms were strapped down to the bed. "I hate this!" She wailed miserably.

"Its okay, sweetie, you get some rest okay." He reached out and brushed away her tears.

"So my worst patient is awake." Doc Stevens teased as he entered the room to check on her. "Out you two I need to check on my patient." He herded them out of her room.

"Eric? May I ask you a question?" Keith pinned Eric with a look that had him rooted to the floor.

"Now sir, don't go jumping to any conclusions, because nothing has happened between us. Except for one major detail we both love each other." He eyed him warily.

"If it had you wouldn't be breathing right now." Keith growled softly.

"Now calm down sir, I would never hurt her and you know it." He slowly backed away from him.

"Let's just say that if you so much as cause one tear to fall down her cheek that I will hunt you down and tear you in half." Keith glared murderously at him.

"A tear, sir? Isn't that a little severe?" Eric gulped when Keith advanced towards him.

"Andy never cries, so no I don't think that it's too severe."

"She's a girl and it's common knowledge that all girls cry." Eric tried to get him to see reason.

"You got a problem with that son!"

"Your damn right I do!" He snarled back. "You have no right setting up rules for my relationship with Andromeda! You're making this into some kind of competition and all I have to say is this! You can take your rules and go to hell!"

"You are really pushing it mister!"

"No your majesty! You're the one who stepped over the line! Stay out of my relationship with your daughter!" He stalked off down the corridor.

"I'm not through with you yet! Get back here!" Keith stalked after him.

"I think we are, sire, and if you don't drop this you might end up losing your daughter. You see when it comes down to it she sure as hell isn't going to chose you over us. I'm gonna marry her and there's nothing that you or anyone can do to stop me." Eric gave him that warning before he headed back towards his room and a quick shower.

-----------------------------------------

"Did you and Eric have a talk?" Allura frowned at him when he stalked into their quarters.

"He basically told me to mind my own business!" Keith snarled. "Who the hell does he think he is? She's my daughter and what I say goes!"

"He's the man that's head over heels in love with our daughter. He's also the man that's going to be the one to take her away from you." Allura tried to get him to calm down. "And that scares you to death because she's found someone that she loves more than you.

"Well I don't have to like it." Keith sat down next to her and began to sulk.

"She's eighteen and besides that you saw this coming thirteen years ago." She turned his face so that he was looking at her and kissed him on the nose.

"She's my baby, Allura. I changed her diapers, gave her that first flying lesson, and taught her that first kick! How can she do this to me?!?" He buried his face in his pillow like a little kid.

"You are overreacting, Keith. They're only in the first stages of love and he hasn't even asked her to marry her yet."

Keith sat up and frowned at her, "They're way beyond stage one in their relationship and you know it. What if they act on their feelings towards one another?"

"Then we'll throw them the biggest wedding that the universe has ever seen in years." She pounced on him.

"Allura, I can't handle this." He groaned in misery as Allura kissed all over his face. "Did I mention how sexy you look with short hair?" He pulled her to him and kissed her back.

"You won't believe it, but I feel free and playful with this new look."

"Playful huh?" Keith grinned at her.

"Yes, darling, very playful." She purred down at him and pounced.

-----------------------------------------

(Later on that night in Andy's Hospital room)

Eric and Andy lay sleeping in the king size hospital bed. Eric had her cuddled against him. Little do they know that they're about to have company.

"Dromi, I had bad dream." Lilly whimpered softly as she walked into her older sister's room.

"Hmm…" She sleepily opened one eye to look at her baby sister.

"I had bad dream." She whimpered clutching her stuffed lion to her chest.

"Lilly, you're fine now go back to your room and go to sleep." Andy mumbled sleepily.

"No, Dromi! Is monsters under bed!" She cried loud enough to wake the sleeping lion that had Andy cuddled protectively in his arms.

"Monsters?" Eric groaned, "I don't see any monsters?"

"Why's Eric sleepin' with you?" Lilly frowned in confusion.

"Lilly, he... um… protects me from um..." She glared at the amused smile on Eric's face and tried to explain to her sister why he was in the same bed with her. "Monsters just like Sugar keeps your monsters away."

Eric was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Sugar is with the boys." Lilly was not buying her sisters quick explanation.

"I'm sure that Momma and Daddy will let you crawl into bed with them." She tried to get a handle on the situation, but Lilly became even more upset.

"I tried to go there first, but the doors locked!" She wailed, "Why the door locked Dromi?" Lilly questioned her sister, who was now blushing three shades of red.

Eric was practically rolling with laughter. "Yeah, Dromi, why's their door locked." He echoed her sister's question.

"Well, Lilly, it's like this. Mommy and Daddy probably wanted some time alone and that's why they, um, locked their door." She smiled down at her sister and tried to ignore Eric completely.

"Why? Don't they love me anymore?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Lilly, they love all of us. It's just that even they need some quality time alone, like when you have tea parties with your dolls. Now do you understand?" She asked gently.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Would you like to sleep with Alex?" Andy asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure just go into her room and crawl under the covers. She's used to it the boys did that all the time when they were your age." Andy smiled at her sister.

"I love you, Dromi." She blew her a kiss and then went to go crawl into bed with Alex.

"Back at ya, Angel face." She waited until Lilly was gone to deal with Eric.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I just couldn't help myself. She just looked so cute giving you that grown-up look that she does so well and let me say that you did some very fast thinking." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"This is just great, Eric. She's going to smile at Daddy tomorrow and say I went to Dromi's room and found Eric sleeping in the same bed with her." She moaned.

"Then I will say that I was merely protecting you from monsters, besides he knows that nothing serious can happen between us, as long as you're still recuperating from your injury." Eric frowned at her.

"Like my father would buy that. He'd tear you in half if he even thought that anything like that had happened between us. I don't even think that he knows about us yet." She sighed in frustration.

"He already knows, Dromi." He whispered into her ear.

"He what?!" She panicked causing pain to shoot up her injured arm. "How does he know about us?" She whimpered.

"We had a little man to man chat after you woke up, about my relationship with you." He tucked her protectively against him carefully placing her injured arm out of harms way.

"Well? What happened? Did the two of you pound your chests like barbarians or did you challenge each other to a duel?" She yawned sleepily.

"He told me to stay away from you." He growled softly chuckling when she opened her eyes and stared at him with amber eyes as big as saucers.

"What did you tell him?" She whimpered.

"That he should mind his own business and stay out of our relationship." He yawned sleepily and tried to go back to sleep.

"I bet Daddy loved that." She giggled. "Well? What else did he say?"

"He said that if I so much as made you shed one tear that he would (Yawn) hunt me down (yawn) and rip me in half." He was barely awake.

"And?" She jabbed him in the arm. "Wake up and tell me what you said to him?"

"Can't you wait until morning?"

"No, you big macho jerk! I can't wait until morning!"

Eric rolled on his side and pinned her with a lethal glare. "Macho jerk?" He growled at her and began to toy with a curly strand of her hair.

"Now, Eric, I'm injured so quit thinking what you're thinking." She pulled the covers up to her chin and stared at him with wary eyes.

"Oh trust me, Andy; I haven't forgotten about how furious I am with you." He ran his fingernail along her jaw line.

"I said that I was sorry." She whimpered.

"I told your father that our relationship was off limits to him or anyone else." His frown turned into a wicked grin. "As for your behavior a few days ago, let's just say that my feelings for you will not effect your punishment for disobeying a direct order."

"But I had to save my dad... Don't you care that I almost got myself killed?" She whimpered in her defense.

"Yes, I care! So help me if you ever pull a stunt like that again..." His voice trailed off as he struggled with his emotions and the scene played over in his mind once more.

"I love you, Eric. I promise that I will follow orders, but don't try and put me in a glass bubble. I don't break that easily and can usually handle any situation." She pleaded in a soft tone of voice and once again found herself tucked against him.

"I love you too. Now let's try and get some sleep." He yawned.

-----------------------------------------

Lilly walked into Alex's bedroom and crawled into bed with her, causing Alex to open her blood shot eyes to stare down at her little sister. "Lilly, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Alex cuddled her baby sister in her arms.

"Uh huh. Dromi says come in sleep with you." She yawned.

"She's in too much pain for you to crawl into bed with her huh?" Alex smiled down at her.

"No, She's got's Eric to keep monsters away."

"Eric?" Alex frowned down at her sister.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Poor Eric, he just refuses to leave her." Alex sighed. "That makeshift bed of his must keep him up all night."

"Is sleeping next to Dromi…" Lilly mumbled sleepily.

"What!" Alex jumped out of bed and went to see what Lilly was talking about.

"She has gone way to far this time." She muttered to herself as she ran all the way to Andy's hospital room. She peeked inside and there cradled next to Eric was Andy sound asleep in her pajamas.

"Alexandra? What are you doing up at this hour?" Allura frowned at her daughter.

"Just checking on Andy, mom. She seems to be fine, so why don't we both go back to bed." Alex tried to prevent her mother from looking inside the room.

"As soon as I see for myself." She poked her head into Andy's room and frowned. "Oh dear, I'm glad that your father is still sleeping." She whispered.

"Eric refuses to leave her side, so he seems to have found a way to sleep and keep Andy under his protective care."

"There's no need to explain, honey. They love each other. So it's totally natural for him to want to protect her. Alex, is something wrong with your arm?" Allura noticed that Alex was favoring her right arm.

"Lets just say that it's a triplet thing and leave it at that." She yawned. "By the way, mom, Lilly crawled into be with me after she came from Andy's room.

"Oh Dear this is not good." Allura went to retrieve her youngest daughter.

-----------------------------------------

Eric awoke in the morning to find that Andromeda was nowhere to be found. There were however, one very unhappy father glaring at him and a highly amused mother. _That does it! She needs a keeper!_ He thought to himself.

"Good morning, Eric. Did you lose something?" Allura smiled at him.

"Yes Captain, where exactly is my daughter." Keith glared at him.

"Your daughter needs a keeper." Eric growled.

"Listen, Eric, I know my daughter and you're lucky she even lasted a day lying in that bed. She's like her father and can't stand to be cooped up in a hospital room." Allura smiled at him.

"Let's put it this way she's not the type of girl that you can keep guarded and protected all of the time. She doesn't like to be caged by anyone. So don't even try." Keith warned him.

"Do you really want to start this again?" Eric got out of the bed and stalked towards the door.

"We never finished what we started, Captain. Now get back here." Keith went after Eric only to be pounced on by Bella who bared her teeth at him.

"BELLA! Get off me!" Keith snarled up at the cat, but she refused to move. "If you don't get off me cat! I will de-claw you the hard way!" He threatened her, but she didn't seem at all afraid of his threat.

"Grizabella, move." Allura commanded the cat and Bella reluctantly got off Keith to go and sit beside Allura. "Better now, darling?" She smiled at her husband.

"Yes, darling. Look Eric I want Andy to be happy and if she needs you to be happy then so be it, but I will kill you if you ever break her heart." Keith growled softy.

"After I'm through with him of course," Allura added.

"Breaking her heart would be like shattering my own so that's never going to happen." Eric left them to go in search of his reluctant princess.

-----------------------------------------

Andy sat meditating in her favorite spot the waterfall where she had always come to think. She needed time to sort out her feelings, about Eric and the cagey feeling that she'd awoken with that morning.

"Why aren't you in bed, young lady? You're still recovering from your confrontation with Shaitan." Darian appeared out of the shadows.

"I needed some air."

"From whom," Darian asked the one question that she didn't want to answer and he knew it.

"From the situation…" She frowned.

"What situation?" He continued with his questions and her frown deepened.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I can make you tell me, Andromeda." He warned and she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Don't even go there."

"Then talk to me." He ordered.

"FINE! Here it is all of it! A few days ago I killed Rand and paid for my actions by losing to Shaitan and almost bleeding to death! I was then rescued by Eric, who finally told me that he loved me and that shocked me to my toes, Uncle Darian! Then two days later I wake up bound to a hospital bed and what felt like a collar around my throat with Eric holding the leash! So I fled in terror to my sanctuary." She snarled at him in frustration.

"So you feel like someone has put you in a cage." Darian mused.

"I can't stand to be given guidelines, Uncle Darian you know that! How in the name of Arus can I ever hope to withstand a serious relationship with Eric?"

"That's not easy Dromi, it never is, but you can't let your fears drive you away from Eric. You love him too much to do that." He lectured her.

"He's like my soul mate. It's like he completes me and I think that we even share some sort of mental bond with each other." She sighed. "I love him so much that I hurt and that scares the life out of me."

"My advice to you is to take this relationship slowly and not let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Do you honestly think that I'm ready for that yet?" She glared at him. "He hasn't even really kissed me yet and you think that I would be stupid enough to do what you're thinking! Leave before I hurt you!"

Darian beat a hasty retreat.

"And don't come back! Honestly men can be so one track minded sometimes!" She fumed and tried to go back to meditating, but instantly knew that someone else was watching her and it wasn't Darian. "Whoever you are go away! I am not in the mood for any visitors." She warned her intruder.

"Is that right Princess." Jace jumped off his perch and landed a few feet away from where she was sitting.

"You really are Rand's son." Andy opened one eye to glare at him in annoyance.

"So you remember me." He was gawking at what she was wearing. "You don't dress like a ninja."

"Really and how exactly am I supposed to be dressed?" She asked her voice oozed with sarcasm. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No, but how do you expect me to kill you when you're dressed like that!" He snarled at her in frustration.

"Listen junior, let me give you a little lesson about your life and how long that you're going to live it. You can: a) Be smart and go back home to your Uncle, b) Continue to drool at me and I make you sing soprano for life, c) Fight me and die anyway, or lastly and certainly not least d) Act like your father and perform all of the above." She gave him a lethal grin.

"How can an injured girl like you expect to fight a trained ninja like me?" He laughed down at her and stopped laughing when Andy stood up to brush herself off.

"Listen, Jacen Michael, you really don't get it do you. I've had more training than you. I'm better than you and frankly you don't even scare me." She rolled her eyes at him, sat back down, and closed her eyes.

"My Uncle prepared me for any situation and a girl will not insult me or my family name!" He snarled and attacked her only to end up in the lake.

"Next." She smiled listening as Jacen sputtered to the surface.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He roared at her before he vanished from sight.

Andy laughed until tears were streaming down her face.

She looked up to see Black lion hovering directly above her. "Now the real fun begins."

Eric landed his lion and was standing in front of her in less than two minutes. "ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS! WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING OUT HERE COMMUNING WITH NATURE, WHEN YOU JUST WOKE UP OUT OF A COMA YESTERDAY!?" He roared down at her, but she continued to act like she was meditating and completely ignored him.

"Hello Eric." She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hello Eric!" He snarled down at her "Is that all that you have to say!"

"Hello Eric, I love you." She purred up at him.

"Oh no, Andromeda, don't think that you can sweet talk your way out of..." He finally noticed what she was wearing. "What are you wearing?" He growled hoarsely when she stood up and walked over to him.

"You like?" She smiled showing off her outfit.

"This isn't gonna work, so just sit back down and listen." He growled hoarsely and tried not to give in to what his mind was screaming for him to do. _Look at her and she's all yours, so don't just stand there claim your prize._

"Eric, I was wondering." She walked into his arms and cuddled against him. "Are you ever gonna kiss me?" She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips against his.

"Andy, don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned." He warned before diving his hands through her glorious mane of hair and crushing his mouth down against her own.

Andy was lost in the kiss and his hands were slowly roaming down her back as he pulled her even closer against him. It only took a split second for her to break off the kiss and then run to Black lion in terror. _I'm soooo not ready for that yet and that was just from one kiss!_

"I hope that water is cold." He groaned stripped down to his shorts and then dove into the water. He surfaced near the waterfall and shook his head in frustration cursing himself for scaring his future bride out of her skin. "She'll probably run and hide whenever she sees me." He groaned and decided to swim his frustration away. _She's mine and that's all that matters._

-----------------------------------------

Andy sent her horse to fetch Eric, as soon as she had landed and was back at the castle. She ran into the castle only to find herself face to face with her grandfather's ghost and he didn't appear to be very pleased with her.

_"Why do you insist on causing so much trouble? You are the crowned princess and it is high time that you started taking the role as heir to the throne seriously!_" King Alfor lectured her and frowned when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, Grandfather, I can't help it if trouble follows me wherever I go." She pouted when he continued to glare at her.

_"As of this moment none of the lions will be able to be activated by you until your arm heals. You will behave and dress like the crowned princess of Arus."_ He pronounced his judgment and then vanished.

"BUT GRANDFATHER THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" She wailed in protest then grumbled when she saw that her mother had heard the whole thing.

"Father is right, sweetheart, and right now is the perfect time for you to get started. Just think of this as a mother and daughter spending quality time with each other." She happily dragged her with her into the castle.

-----------------------------------------

Eric wasn't in a very good mood when he returned home to the castle and getting riled by Nate was not making him any better.

"Hey Eric! Did you see what she's wearing?"

Eric chose the silent treatment.

"Andy is well…you should see what she's wearing!" He grinned at Eric who kept walking towards his quarters.

"Nathan, if you value your life you will leave me alone right now." He growled, "I know what she's wearing and why should you care?" He glared at his friend.

"Because, she hardly ever wears a dress." Nate frowned at him.

"A dress?" He narrowed his eyes at him, "Nathan, when she ditched me at the waterfall she was wearing a tank top and shorts not a dress."

"Well then something major went down when she came back home, because she's dressed like the crowned princess tonight. Oh and by the way dinner tonight is black tie and all of us are supposed to be there." Nathan broke that bit of news to him.

"Whatever Nate! Now let me go take my shower!" He grumbled before he entered his quarters and headed for the shower, which he stood under until the water ran cold and he was forced to turn off the water and get ready for another boring formal dinner. He found that his dress uniform was pressed and hung on the hook on the bathroom door. He could also hear muttering coming from the other room. So, he stuck his head out the door and found Andy sitting on the small couch in the corner of his quarters wearing a red strapless crushed velvet gown and her crowned jewels. She was breathtaking and angrier than all get out about something.

"What's wrong, Andy?" He asked from his place behind the bathroom door.

"Hello Eric." She smiled her fake princess smile at him.

"My poor, darling, what are they doing to you." He frowned wanting to go cuddle her in his arms, but then he was still only in a towel.

"Can you believe what they've done to me?" She grumbled. "I have to behave like the crowned princess until my arm heals."

"Whose idea was that?" He asked from the bathroom as he dressed for dinner.

"Grandfather's can you believe it! Now he decides that I should act like the heir to the throne. I can't even access any of the lions." She continued to vent at him, but then stopped talking to stare at him as he walked out of his bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Poor baby," He crooned down at her then frowned when he saw the way she was staring at him. "Andy what's wrong?"

"You're a dream hunk." She whispered taking in the view in front of her. _I can't believe that I just said that! _

"What did you say?" He asked not believing his own ears.

"What? Me? Oh it was nothing forget I said it." She replied in haste, but Eric sat down next to her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Come on, Dromi, you said something and I want to know what you said." He growled into her ear.

"Eric, please forget it." She pleaded with him, but was lost when she looked into his golden eyes.

"I said that you were a dream hunk." She whispered breathlessly.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it, sweetheart." He began to explore her face with his mouth.

"No…" She whimpered softly. She felt like she was melting in his arms and all she could do was sit there. "Eric, it's not fair if I can't touch you and have to sit just sit here and die a slow wonderful death." She whimpered in protest when he trailed kisses down her neck and then upwards until he was lip locked with her mouth.

"You can touch me, just be careful with your arm." He helped her wrap her arms around his neck.

"That's much better." She kissed him back.

"Sweetheart we have to slow down." He groaned as she raked the fingernails of her good hand up his back.

"Why." Her hands were now exploring his chest.

"Because this kiss is turning into a full blown firestorm," He growled against her mouth.

"I love you Eric." She purred against his lips and then began to rain kisses all over his face.

"I love you too love and that's why we have to stop this before we lose control of the situation." He growled hoarsely.

"I'm sorry." She buried her face against his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We just have to take this one step at a time." He cradled her in his arms.

"These feelings are so intense that they scare me." She whimpered.

Eric removed her crown, pulled her onto his lap, and tucked her head under his chin. "I know angel, believe me I know." He groaned.

-----------------------------------------

"Keith quit glaring at Eric and act like a proper ruler." Allura hissed into his ear.

Keith was glaring murderously at Eric, who was currently kissing his baby girl, as they danced around the ballroom floor. "It's bad enough that they love each other, but do they have to kiss like that in public!" He snarled and Allura jabbed him in the ribs.

"If I recall correctly you couldn't keep your hands off me when we were their age." She grinned at her husband who was actually blushing. "Besides the people love this. They've never seen her so calm before and frankly Keith neither have I." She sighed.

"Are you saying that Eric is her perfect match?" Keith arched a brow at her.

"Yes, she's found someone that understands her completely and who isn't afraid of who she is." Allura smiled.

"Father you really must stop frowning and relax. She looks stunning out there on the dance floor with Eric. Although, they do need to know how to be more discreet." Alex frowned at her father.

"They're only kissing Alex a kiss by a handsome man never hurt anyone, try and enjoy the evening. You can stop pouting now Chris is back from patrol." She smiled at her oldest.

"Sorry that I'm late, angel." Chris smiled at her and brought her gloved hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Would you care to dance or take a walk in the garden?"

"A stroll in the garden is a wonderful idea." She smiled up at him and threaded her arm through his.

Ariel and Nate watched the scene from where they were cuddled up in the corner. "Love is so wonderful." Ariel leaned her head against Nate's shoulder.

"Ariel look at me." Nathan growled softly and when she tilted her chin up to gaze up at him kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Nathan I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

"Oh My God!!" Keith panicked as he watched his two daughters willingly kiss their escorts in public. "I've had enough of this and it is going to stop right now!" He dragged Allura with him off the dance floor and headed towards Ariel and Nate.

"Now darling calm down." She tried to stop him as they advanced towards Nathan. "Let's not overreact."

"Overreact! Look at where their hands are and then look over there and tell me where his hands are!" He snarled.

"They're eighteen and old enough to get married so quit acting like a father and be happy for them." Allura hissed into his ear.

"THEY'RE MY BABIES AND I CAN'T STAND TO SEE GROWN MEN WITH THEIR HANDS ALL OVER THEM!" Keith lost it and the whole room went deathly quiet.

"Daddy! Could we speak to you for a moment?" Andy blushed three shades of red and hissed at her father.

Ariel didn't say a word she ran from the room in tears.

"Ariel wait!" Nathan called.

He then turned to glare at Keith. "Are you satisfied now? We're going to marry your daughters whether you like it or not and there's nothing wrong with what we were doing. All that we were doing was kissing!" Nathan punched Keith in the jaw. "Now I have to go find Ariel." He stalked off.

"DADDY, YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE THE THREE OF US ARE DESERTING YOU, BUT WE AREN'T! WE LOVE THOSE GUYS WITH ALL OUR HEARTS AND ARE GOING TO MARRY THEM! SO, JUST GRIT YOUR TEETH AND KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF!" She shouted angrily at her father daring him to respond with her eyes.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice!" Keith glared down at her.

"I will speak to you in any tone that I feel like! I am eighteen and not a child anymore and deserve to be treated like an adult!" She snarled back at him.

"That is quite enough, Andromeda!" Allura slapped her hard in the face.

"Mother!" Andy recoiled from the sharp sting to her face.

"I will not have you talking to your father that way is that understood!" She glared at her child.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HIS SIDE ON THIS ONE! I DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S ACTING THIS WAY? I SAVED HIS LIFE! YOU WOULD THINK THAT IN RETURN HE WOULD BACK OFF AND LET ME LIVE MY OWN LIFE!" She screamed at them almost plowing over Eric in her haste to leave the party.

Eric had remained silent until now. "That does it! You have gone to far this time! I'll give you three guesses as to where she ran off to." He barely kept his temper in check. "I warned you that you would end up losing her if you continued to push this issue with her and I have a mind to go find her and then elope with her at the..." Allura reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"My daughter is going to be married in a beautiful wedding ceremony! Kissing is fine anything else before I see a ring on her finger in front of a church and the entire family is not tolerated! Do I make myself clear!" She pulled even harder on his hair.

"Yes, your majesty, may I go now?" He whimpered like a scolded puppy.

"Yes you may, but don't let me hear of any funny business or you will be singing a new song." She smiled serenely at Eric and then laughed when he bolted from the room in terror.

**'As for you, Keith Michael, if you don't start acting like a sane person, you will be spending three weeks on the couch in your office!'** she glared at him.

**'Yes Dearest…'** Keith looked as if she had hit him.

"That's much better now dance with me." She smiled up at him.

"Your lethal I hope you know that." He growled down at her and then pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Yes and don't you ever forget it." She kissed him back.

-----------------------------------------

Christophe and Alexandra were enjoying the tranquility of the garden maze and were completely unaware of the danger that lay ahead, for Shaitan, Lotor, Devon, and Jacen were waiting for them at the center of the maze.

"This was a wonderful idea. I love being out here alone and under the stars with you." Alex sighed contently leaning her head on his shoulder.

Chris stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. "Alexandra is it safe to kiss you or are you still miffed at me for being late." He tilted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Lotor was tired of waiting in the center of the garden maze and began to make his way towards the two lovebirds. "I see that he knows what he wants and takes it." Lotor grinned in approval when he spotted the couple kissing. He pulled out a tranq-gun and shot his son in the arm, causing Chris to collapse onto the soft grass of the maze.

"Christophe!" Alex cried out dropping to her knees beside him.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you." Lotor appeared out of the shadows.

_Why didn't I pay more attention when Aunt Sheena was teaching us how to defend ourselves!_ She tried not to panic. (Andy!! Ariel Help me!) She sent out a mental distress call to her sister's.

"What do you want Lotor?!" She hissed fiercely and tried her best to protect her man.

"My son." He walked towards her.

"One more step and I will scream so loud that everyone in the castle will come running out here!" She warned him.

"I didn't come alone kitten." He grinned evilly at her and the people in question appeared behind him.

"DROMI!" She wailed in terror as she tried to drag Chris out of the maze.

"It's hopeless Alexandra so be a good little princess and we won't harm you." Shaitan growled.

"DROMI!! ARIEL!! ERIC!! NATHAN!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I NEED HELP!!"

-----------------------------------------

Andy paced the carpet of Eric's quarters and stared out of the huge window, his room had a perfect view of the garden maze.

(Lexi?) Andy frowned when she felt and heard her sister's frantic cry for help.

"Oh my God!" She threw the nearest thing that she could reach, in this case a two hundred year-old antique chair into the window. Effectively shattering the window, activating the castle alarms, and tearing open a few stitches on her arm in the process. "Ouch! " She winced in pain and grabbed her arm.

(Hang on Lexi I'm coming!) She sent Alex the message.

"Damn! I can't fight in this thing!" She fumed catching the material of her gown on what remained of the shattered window. She kicked off her heels, ripped the skirt of her gown until it resembled a mini dress, and raced into the maze.

"Andy! What in the name of Arus in going on in here!" Eric ran into his quarters just in time to see her jump out of his window, "Just once I wish that a day would turn out to be normal and boring!" He took off and made a dash towards the control room and the tram to Black Lion.

-----------------------------------------

"Now what?!" Nate growled. "Look my fire we have to go to work, so you have to snap out of this."

"Alex is in trouble!" Ariel snapped out of her trance, jumped to her feet, and ran out of the room.

"Ariel wait up!" Nate ran after her.

"I can't Alex is in way over her head!" Ariel shouted back running right into her father's arms.

"Care to explain why Eric no longer has a window in his room?" Keith frowned at her.

"Alex is in trouble Daddy! Andy must be trying to rescue her despite her injured arm!" Ariel winced when her arm began to ache.

"Black Lion just launched so that means that Eric is on the job." Nate frowned.

"Shaitan, Devon, and Lotor, are all outside in the garden maze. Chris is unconscious and Alex is by herself!" Allura ran over to them.

"And I was hoping for a fairly boring evening." Keith snarled. "Let's go, but I'm willing to bet the crown jewels that Andy has this wrapped up before we get there."

-----------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing on my planet and what's wrong with Chris!" Andy appeared in front of her sister.

"Well if it isn't the injured little kitten. Did you come back to finish where we left off?" Shaitan smirked at her.

"Not even on your best day, Shaitan. Ask your nephew what happened when he tried to attack me at the waterfall this morning." She shot back and grinned when Jacen's face flushed crimson.

"Yeah well you got lucky!" Jacen snarled at her in his defense.

"Lucky?" Andy laughed at him. "I was sitting on the grass in a lotus position and bested you with one arm and my eyes closed." She nailed him in the arm with three throwing stars.

"You are gonna pay for that!" Jacen clutched at his injured arm.

"That happens to be my nephew, little kitten." Shaitan attacked her, but fell to his knees in agony when she slammed a kick into his groin and then followed through with a kick to his face sending him sprawling and knocking him out cold.

"Next." She grinned.

"Andromeda quit showing off and help me!" Lotor had Alex in a chokehold.

"Yes hellcat help her." Lotor growled.

"Don't worry Lexi, it's going to be okay." She concentrated on getting Alex free from Lotor without hurting her.

"Andy what are you up to?" Alex eyed her sister with wary eyes.

"Trust me big sister I know what I'm doing. Just don't move."

"If you try anything I'll break her little neck." Lotor snarled at her just as he was kicked in the side of his face with her foot. Alex was flung to the ground and Lotor went flying into one of the tall hedges.

"You were saying?" She helped her sister to her feet.

"Alex are you okay?" She asked and was immediately hugged by her sister.

"Yes I'm okay. I think that it might be a good idea to finish my training after all. Do you think that you can find the time to help me?" Alex smiled weakly up at her sister.

"Look, Alex, we'll discuss this after I take care of Devon and the little brat that tagged along with him." She crooked her finger at Devon's twelve-year-old daughter, Diana.

"I just came to watch, besides I'm a twelve-year-old kid." She snapped at her.

"Look baby-doll you're safe as long as your father doesn't try anything." Andy informed her.

Devon pulled out a phaser and fired two warning shot at her. "Try and stop me." He snarled.

"Excuse me Devon, but that's my future bride that you're shooting at!" Eric hovered above him in Black lion and all weapons where targeting Devon. "SO I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU DROP THE PHASER, BEFORE I DROP YOU SIX FEET UNDER!" Eric's angry roar echoed in the night air.

"Hi handsome what took you so long?" Andy took down Devon with a well-aimed kick.

"Gee honey I couldn't let you have all of the fun." Eric shot back.

"Run along home now little girl, because your Daddy is going to be locked up for a very long time." She ordered the girl who did as she was told.

"That's it brat run back to Mommy!" Eric didn't land his lion until Diana took off in her father's shuttle.

"So much for me acting like the crowned princess," She grinned at her sister.

"Dromi, you couldn't be a proper princess if you tried." Alex hugged her sister.

"Hey not in front of the parents or they'll think that we actually love each other." Andy turned to greet her parents who had finally arrived on the scene.

"Do you have any idea how old that chair was that you crashed through that window and what happened to your beautiful gown!" Allura eyed her daughter in disapproval.

"I think that taking down those guys was a lot more important than the chair or my gown," Andy grinned at her parents.

"Excuse me?" Eric pulled her into his arms and frowned down at her.

"Well maybe not Devon. Eric saved my skin on that particular situation." Andy muttered under her breath.

"Darn right and you my princess need a keeper." He growled that last part into her ear.

"Are you asking me what I think that you are asking me?" She purred back at him.

"I had hoped to do this properly. When we were alone during a candle lit dinner for two, but we'll both be old and gray before that'll ever happen, so will you marry me?" He stared down at her smiling face.

"Eric Anthony Lawson, it would be my honor to become your wife." She whispered softly and was rewarded with a nice long kiss.

"Well Allura, you'd better start planning the wedding." Keith took out his frustration on the only enemy that was still moving by giving Devon a knock out blow to the face.

"This is wonderful! The two of you are such a perfect match and Andy will look smashing in a beautiful wedding gown." Allura was on cloud nine, while Keith became even more depressed.

"One thing is for certain they need to choose a site for their new home." Keith growled giving Allura a stern look when she went to protest his decision.

"We have the perfect location in mind in the meadow by the waterfall." Eric grinned.

"Eric you remembered." Andy cuddled against him.

"Just think angel a place where we can be alone with no interruptions." He pulled her into his arms and frowned when she flinched in agony. "Did you open the stitches on your arm?" He pulled her away from him and eyed her injured arm.

"It's nothing Eric. I just popped a couple of the stitches." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing! Look at your arm and tell me that it's nothing." Keith eyed the dark red stain on her bandaged arm.

Eric swept her up into his arms and carried her into the castle. "You definitely need a keeper." He growled down at her.

"Well I did take out your window so you could bunk with me tonight." Andy winked at him.

Keith ran over and took her out of Eric's arms. "I'll handle it from here and you're going to sleep in one of the guestrooms. Is that understood Captain?" Keith ordered him.

"Daddy, you're no fun at all." Andy pouted up at her father.

-----------------------------------------

Next Chapter Two

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1998-2007


	2. Chapter two

Voltron the Next Generation

Chapter 2  
"I do"

By: Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-----------------------------------------

(Weeks later)

Andromeda was completely mended and working out in the Castle's Gym. She was wearing something that neither of her parents would approve of, a jet black leotard covered with sheer black netting, which had convent patches of red material across her breasts, and the lower half of the leotard looked like she had added her red bikini bottoms. Her masters black belt was tied at her waist and she finished off the outfit with a waist length red satin jacket.

She was completely alone and unaware of anything but her movements and the beat of the music. She had found a place that specialized in old classic rock 'n roll music, when she had attended the academy on Earth and had acquired the vender's entire collection. The song that she was working out to was from the 1980's titled 'Hero'.

"At least I can still practice!" Andy took out her aggression on a practice dummy. "Mom is driving me crazy with wedding preparations, fittings for my gown, and anything else that she can come up with!" She continued to kill the practice dummy until it was scattered across the room. She then walked over to shut off the music, grabbed her towel, and then exited the gym just as her Uncle's were passing by.

_Holly hell! What the hell is she not wearing!_ Lance eyed her outfit with disapproval. "Andromeda may I ask you a question?" He frowned down at his niece.

"Sure Uncle Lance." She smiled up at him wiping the sweat from her brow with her towel.

"What are you wearing?" He folded his arms across his chest and glared down at her.

"My new look. Do you like it?" She turned around in a circle to give them the full affect of her outfit.

"Where is the rest of the thing?!?" Lance snarled.

"Yes you seem to have left the rest of it in your closet!" Patrick grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of my arm Uncle Patrick. This is the whole outfit and it makes me feel free to express myself." She easily freed herself of her Uncle's grasp and with a toss of her long mane of raven black hair continued on her way down the corridor.

"Keith is gonna flip out about this." Lance shook his head in defeat.

"Wrong Lance, Keith will go over the fine edge of sanity about this." Patrick corrected him as they headed for the safety of their own homes.

-----------------------------------------

"Keith is this really necessary?" Eric groaned as he took the main computer console in Black lion apart. _It's weird calling him anything but sir or your majesty let alone being treated like a son of sorts and one of the family._

"Yes this is Eric, even this old boy needs an overhaul every once in a while." Keith handed Eric some more tools.

"We've gone over him with the scanner and it came up negative, besides I really don't think he likes being taken apart like this." Eric got up to stretch and all thoughts of overhauling Blacky slipped from his mind.

"Stop complaining and maybe this will go faster." Keith glared at him. "What are you staring at Eric?"

Eric was staring out the head of Black Lion and was getting his first look of Andy and her new look, for she was walking down the Castle Bridge. "If you wanna tear him apart then fine have at it, but I've got better things to do and this isn't one of them." Eric jumped out onto the platform and then proceeded to stalk his prey.

"Eric get back here!" Keith gazed out at the bridge to see his daughter strolling along in her new look. "ANDROMEDA!" He shouted down at her.

"Hi Daddy!" She called up to him and waved.

"GET BACK IN THE CASTLE AND PUT SOMETHING DECENT ON!" He shouted down at her.

"What? I can't hear you?" Andy shouted back and continued on her way.

"Stop her!" He motioned to her guards, but they were to just gawking at her.

-----------------------------------------

Eric was busy setting up a romantic picnic for two and was bound and determined to have some quality time alone with his fiancé. He also couldn't wait to get a closer look at her new look.

:What are you up to Eric?: A familiar voice growled in his head.

"None of your business Darian, so get lost." Eric growled in frustration.

:What's wrong kid are the walls closing in on you?: Darian laughed sympathetically.

"NO DARIAN! I WOULD HOWEVER LIKE TO HAVE A FEW HOURS ALONE WITH ANDROMEDA! IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Eric's roar echoed through the forest. Eric used his instincts to zero in on where Darian was hiding in the shadows and slugged him right in the jaw.

"Nice shot Eric, there aren't many people who can do that and actually make contact." Darian grinned appearing before Eric.

"Thanks! Now get lost!" He raised his fists to strike at Darian again. "Please Darian! If you ever cared about being a guy then leave." Eric wasn't above begging.

"Eric, I understand what you're going through, but I promised her parents that I would keep an eye on the two of you." He frowned.

"Let me put it this way, you may be immortal, but I'm willing to bet that a silver bullet dead center in the heart is more than enough to kill even you and guess what I have in this gun." Eric pulled a gun from the holster on his belt, it was an ancient relic, but it still worked.

Darian's face paled at the sight of the gun in Eric's hand. "Well on second thought Allana might need me alive to help her handle our kids. " Darian vanished fleeing for his life.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave. It's a good thing that he didn't figure out that I was bluffing." Eric sighed in relief as he continued to prepare for Andy's arrival. He decided to take a quick swim before she arrived in order to work off some of his restless energy.

-----------------------------------------

Andy was enjoying her first taste of real freedom, all of her meditating on healing her arm, and some help from modern day medicine had healed her arm completely. These last few weeks of doing nothing, but royal duties had bored her out of her mind. She hadn't been able to spend any time with Eric, because her dad had been keeping him so busy that he hadn't had time to even say hello let alone spend some time with her and she missed him terribly.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Darian's voice echoed around her.

"This is my new look. Don't you like it?" She winked at him when he appeared in front of her.

"Where is the rest of it?!"

"This is the whole outfit!" She snapped at him in annoyance. "I don't see why everyone seems to have a problem with it? What's so wrong about my new look!"

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Darian bellowed down at her. "IT BARELY COVERS YOUR UPPER BODY THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Are you trying to tell me that this outfit reveals too much?"

"Yes Andromeda, a blind man would stop and stare not to mention drool at you as you walked by." He informed her.

"What do you mean by that Uncle Darian? This outfit covers as much as my bikini! So I see nothing wrong with what I'm wearing and I would like you to leave me alone!" She tried to get passed him, but Darian easily detained her.

"Why the sudden need to change Andy?" Darian tried to use reverse psychology on her.

"I'm my own person, Uncle Darian. I don't like trying to be what I'm not. I hate being the Crowned Princess of Arus."

"The fact is that you are the Crowned Princess and there's nothing that you can do about it." He tried to reason with her.

"I don't want the job! Let Alex or Ariel have it!"

"Andromeda you are a strong, intelligent, and natural born leader, and that's why they chose you as the Crowned Princess and future Queen of Arus."

"I don't wanna be Queen!"

"Face it little blossom you're the next in line and will be Queen one day and there's nothing that you can say or do about it." With that said he vanished from sight.

"The future isn't set in stone Uncle Darian!" She snarled and then went running to her sanctuary not stopping until she reached the edge of the pool of water. Only then did she finally allow herself to breakdown in tears.

"Andromeda? Why are you crying?" Eric swam over to where she was crying.

"Eric? Where are you?" She glanced around to look for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Right here angel." He answered softly, rising from the water in front of her, causing her to stare at him with wide amber eyes and her mouth wide open. "Andy?" He frowned at her wide-eyed expression.

"Can I ask you something?" She stood up so that he could see the full effect of her new look. "Do you like my new look?" She whimpered softly her eyes pleaded with him for approval.

"Wow." Eric whistled and then let his eyes roam over her features. "I like it Andy. Is this the new you?" He grinned wolfishly down at her.

"This is my way of expressing the need to be free." She flew into his arms.

"Can you tell me why you were crying?" He growled into her hair as he inhaled the scent of her rose scented shampoo.

"I had a little chat with Uncle Darian about ten minutes ago." She whimpered her voice muffled by his chest.

"Darian made you cry…" His eyes narrowed.

"No, what he did was make me face facts and that's what made me burst into tears." She looked up at him and he could see that she was on the verge of tears again.

"What fact made you cry?" He hated seeing her so miserable like this.

"I told him that I didn't want to be the Crowned Princess. That I was not cut out for all of those official duties." She looked up at him for some sort of reaction to what she was saying, but his face remained unreadable.

_Sweetie you don't really have a choice_

"What did Darian say angel?" He asked her softly.

_What I didn't want to hear_

"He said that I have no choice in the matter. I was intelligent, strong, and a natural leader. I would be Queen, whether I liked the idea or not." A stray tear slid down her cheek and Eric brushed it gently away with the pad of his thumb.

"Dromi, you're running away from a situation that was handed to you at birth, like it or not as Crowned Princess of Planet Arus you are destined to inherit the throne, and that means being Queen. Hey, with me by your side how could you not win?" He smiled down at her and she smiled back at him.

_Oh Eric!_

"What would I ever do without you." She sighed relaxing in the safely of his embrace.

"You'll never have to find that out, because I plan on never letting you go." He sealed his vow with a kiss and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck eagerly kissing him back. "Easy sweetness remember about your arm." He growled into her ear.

"My arm is fine Eric." She purred against his mouth.

"In that case come here." He began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Being in your arms like this feels delightful." She sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh it gets better." He growled against her lips kissing her until her mind went numb; while he let his hands wander up her body.

Andy's body stiffened in surprise, but then she relaxed completely losing herself in the strange new intense sensations that were rocking her body and instinctively pressed even closer to him. "More." She purred.

"Andy we have to stop. " Eric growled hoarsely as he reluctantly tore his mouth from hers.

"But I don't want to stop." She purred plastering kisses all over his face.

"Neither do I, but we only have nine days until the wedding I want you to be sure about this." Eric growled hoarsely willing his body to stay in control.

Andy stepped out of his arms and looked up at him. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life." She shed her jacket and let it fall to the grass.

_Oh Hell! Please anything but that I can't take much more of this! I'm trying to honor your parent's wishes!_

"Andromeda…" Eric groaned turning his back on her.

She peeled the leotard off her body letting it join her jacket on the grass then shed her boots and dove cleanly into the water.

"I'm warning you Andy you..." He turned around to face her only to gaze hungrily at her skinny dipping in the clear blue water.

"Come here Eric." She called to him as she splashed playfully in the water.

"This is torture Andy." He groaned hoarsely, as he watched her swim.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes more than life and all of the Voltron's in the galaxy."

"Then come here and show me how much you love me." She stood under the spray of the waterfall and then turned to crook her little finger at him and suddenly found herself crushed against his body.

"As you wish."

-----------------------------------------

Keith paced the control room as he restlessly watched the screens for any sign of Andromeda or Eric, but all the screens showed no trace of either of them. "How can my daughter parade around in almost nothing and then disappear off the face of Arus!" Keith snarled in frustration slamming his fist down on the computer console.

"Hey Keith! Lay off the console will ya!" Patrick grabbed him by the arm before he could strike the console again.

"Let go of my arm Patrick Scott!"

"Not until you clam down and face the fact that sooner or later Eric and Andromeda will end up...How shall I put this." Patrick frowned, "Making love to each other."

"I can't handle this Patrick! She's my little girl and the thought of some guy with his hands all over her body makes my blood boil!" Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"She's eighteen, Keith and about to become the wife of a twenty-three year old male! It's going to happen whether it be now or in a weeks time!" Patrick snarled at Keith in frustration.

"Wait till your daughters start dating! Then and only then will I listen to a lecture from you about what I should be feeling!" He stalked out of the room.

"Computer have the satellite scan by the waterfall." Patrick barked out the order and received an interesting view on the screen. "What is it about that waterfall?" He shut off the screen.

-----------------------------------------

"Where on Arus is Andromeda? She has to attend the final fitting for her gown." Allura walked into the Day room and eyed her two oldest daughters.

"I haven't seen her all day." Ariel shrugged her shoulders and continued to read her novel.

"I saw her this morning at breakfast and she told me that, she was going to go work out in the gym, after her appointment with Doc Stevens." Alex replied as she braided her hair.

"I'll go ask your father, if he's seen her." She frowned just as Keith walked passed the Day room.

"Keith have you seen Andy?" Allura asked him and he turned to give her a very dark look.

"No Allura, not since she strolled by Black Lion wearing practically nothing."

"What do you mean by practically nothing?" Allura tried not to panic.

"Let's just say that when Andy walked down the bridge, leading into the forest, all of the castle guards, not to mention her royal guards, deserted their posts to drool as she walked by." Keith gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Why Keith? What was she wearing?" Allura did not like what she was hearing one bit.

"It was a sheer leotard with convenient patches on all the important areas of the female form." Keith watched as Allura's face turned a bright shade of red and the temper began to burn in her eyes.

"Was she wearing a cover up?" Alex frowned.

"Yes Lexi, she was wearing a red satin jacket." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Did Eric see her Daddy?" Ariel asked and all heads turned to Keith for his answer.

"Yes." He muttered and Allura felt the panic set in, just as Andy walked down the hall towards her room.

She didn't even notice the stares as she walked by wearing Eric's leather flight jacket.

"Andromeda come here please." Allura ordered, but Andy went into her room as if she hadn't even heard her.

"Mom it's like she didn't even hear you." Alex frowned.

"I know that Eric loves her, but Nate says that not even death would make Eric part with that jacket." Ariel informed her parents and saw the panic in their eyes. "It was his father's jacket."

"Excuse us girls, your father and I need to have a little heart to heart chat with your baby sister." Allura grabbed Keith and dragged him with her to Andy's room.

-----------------------------------------

"Andromeda? May we come in? Your mother and I want to have a chat with you." Keith knocked on her door.

"Sure Daddy." She called softly now dressed in a red silk kimono, she sat down at her vanity, and began brushing her hair.

"Andy whatever gave you the idea that it was okay to go running around clad in practically nothing?" Keith frowned down at her innocent face. _I know that look young lady, what have you been up to._

"Oh Daddy will you relax there was nothing wrong with my outfit and after three weeks of dresses I felt like I needed a change." She rolled her eyes at him.

"What have you been up to today?" Allura folded her arms across her chest and frowned down at her daughter.

"What kind of question is that, mother? I'm eighteen and have spent months away from home since I was nine-years-old. So in answering I will say that I went for a walk and leave it at that."

"Where were you Andromeda Marie?!"

"We know that you weren't alone, because of that heirloom jacket that you were wearing when you returned home." Allura snapped at her.

"If you two don't stop badgering me I will find a nice little chapel, take my sisters and the guys along for witnesses, and elope without you or Daddy's permission!" She threatened them her temper was reaching the breaking point. "If I am with my fiancé and what I do in my spare time is none of your business and if you want me to alienate you completely then by all means continue with the third degree!"

"ANDROMEDA YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO US IN THAT TONE OF VOICE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Keith lost it.

"What is so different about my romance with Eric compared to you and mom? When the two of you were told not to be with each other, you openly defied Uncle Koran and my sisters and I were the result of that union! Don't think that I'll feel the least bit guilty if I choose to act on any of the feelings that I have for my future husband! I love you both more than anything, but I won't let you come between Eric and I! He is more important to me than anything in the universe!" She finished her ranting and noticed that her parents were giving her a strange yet understanding look.

"Did anything happen between you and Eric today?' Keith looked her in the eyes and waited for her to respond.

"I love you Daddy, but that's Eric and my business." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Keith leave us alone for a little while." Allura smiled at her husband.

"Sure Hon. Andy I only put barriers in your way so that you won't get hurt." He kissed his daughter on the top of her head and then left her room in search of Captain Eric Lawson and the truth.

"Well? Was it everything that you expected it to be?" Allura asked abruptly causing her child to blush crimson from her head to her toenails.

"How could you know?" Andy stared at her mother in shock and her mother gave her a knowing smile.

"Andromeda even as a little girl you never could pull anything on me and you inherited that alluring cunning nature of yours from me." She shook her head at her daughter and Andy sighed in relief.

"I've never felt that wonderful in my entire life." She sighed dreamily.

"Did Eric seduce you?" Allura asked her softly and Andy's blush deepened an even deeper shade of red.

:I can't believe that I'm carrying on a conversation like this with my own mother!: She thought to herself.

:Talk Andromeda Marie and I mean everything!: Her mother broke into her thoughts.

"Not exactly... He wanted us to honor your wishes and wait until the honeymoon." She whimpered softy wincing when she saw the look that her mother was giving her.

"Go on..."

"Well...I...um...sort of took things into my own hands." She smiled giving her mother a guilty-as-charged look.

"What did you do Andromeda?" Allura was not hearing this.

"I stripped down to nothing while his back was turned, dove into the water, and then went skinny dipping." Her mother was now smiling at her.

"And then he let down his iron control over his feelings and basically attacked you." Allura finished for her daughter.

"Not exactly he was being a perfect gentleman until I seduced from the water."

"Where exactly were the two of you?" Allura was frowning once more at her child.

"I was walking to my favorite spot, and might I add in a very good mood, when Uncle Darian popped by to give me one of his you-have-to-start-acting-responsibly lectures. It ruined my mood completely and sent me fleeing to the waterfall, the one by the meadow where we want our new home to be built at." Andy tried to explain. "Anyway that's when I sort of interrupted Eric's swim."

"Continue Andromeda."

"Well I sort of sat down on the grass and started crying because Uncle Darian's words actually hit home this time. Eric was swimming in the water and heard me crying."

"So he stopped swimming and went to see why you were so upset." She finished for her daughter.

"Yes that's exactly what happened... " She frowned at her mother's serene face. "Why are you being so calm about all of this?"

"Sweetie for the first time in years the two of us actually have something in common." She laughed when her daughter gaped at her in shock. "I seduced your father the first time we made love in almost the same exact way."

"Mother you didn't." Andy gasped in disbelief.

"I didn't have a choice after all Koran and Nanny refused to give us their blessing. So much to your father's surprise, I took matters into my own hands." Allura grinned.

"Tell me more momma. What did Daddy do?" Andy grinned.

"Let's just say that he was a complete gentleman, side stepping every one of my advances, until I let my nightgown fall to the floor and thus you an your sisters were born nine months later." Allura smiled at Andy and then one major factor struck her and that smile turned to worry.

"Don't worry mom. Remember when I was having those problems when I first hit my teens?" She asked her mother and Allura nodded. "Well while I was at the academy Max's mom prescribed a certain medicine, but then when that didn't seem to be helping me she put me on birth control pills and I've been taking them ever since."

"I knew that they had you taking some kind of pills, but I had no idea what kind they were, only that they had corrected your problem and that you were going to be all right." She frowned at her daughter.

"I thought you knew Mom, after all I was only thirteen at the time." She frowned at her in confusion.

"I was just relieved that you were going to be okay and that they had solved your problem." Allura hugged her daughter fiercely.

"I'm a lot smarter than you guys think and I'm soooo not ready for a baby just yet." She frowned up at her mother.

"Yes and one day you will make wonderful mother and a beautiful, intelligent, and strong Queen." She smiled at her.

"Mom? Why did you choose me?" She asked her mother and Allura arched a brow at her in surprise.

"Because out of the three of you girls, you possess an equal part of your father and I, and that is why we have put you into certain situations. Which might I add you passed with flying colors. Where your sisters showed signs of weakness, you showed strength and the ability to rule justly and fairly." Allura explained proudly.

"All I've ever wanted to do was lead Voltron and being Queen was never part of the picture." Andy sighed in frustration.

"When did you decide that sweetie? You have always been the next in line to the thrown." Allura laughed at her daughters lost expression.

-----------------------------------------

Keith found Eric working out in the castle gym and he seemed to be feeling very nervous about something.

"Hello sir." He greeted Keith when he walked over to the computer controlling the anti-gravity weights that Eric was using and upped the weight to three hundred instead of two hundred fifty pounds. _Shit he knows!_

"I would like to ask you a question." He growled softly and upped the weight another fifty pounds. "And I would like an honest answer."

"Sure sir, ask away." He groaned but continued to press the weight, sweat was creasing his brow.

"Did something serious happen between you and my daughter?" He asked softly his fingers were once again at the computer's controls.

"You mean did we consummate our relationship?" Eric growled trying to keep his temper in check.

"That is exactly what I mean." He had deadly intentions on his mind.

"I have no intention of telling you anything." Eric groaned when Keith continued to increase the weight.

"I told you what would happen if you tried anything with Andy before the two of you were married." Keith threatened Eric.

"What if your daughter was the one who tried something on me?" Eric ground out as Keith increased the weight even more.

"Are you saying that Andy seduced you and that you basically lost total control?" Keith frowned in remembrance.

"That might have happened." Eric was barely pressing the weight.

"Let me tell you a little secret, but first what exactly did my daughter do?" Keith asked him curiously.

"She stripped in front of me, dove into the pool of water by the waterfall, and then proceeded to seduce me from the water. I guess the breaking point was when she stood under the waterfall and crooked her little finger at me." Eric told Keith everything and felt relief when all the weight that he was barely holding above his chin vanished.

"My god! She is exactly like her mother." Keith groaned in frustration.

"Huh? I think I missed something, sir?" Eric frowned in confusion.

"Let's just say that Allura did the same thing to me, not exactly in the same way, but similar when she was Andromeda's age. So I understand completely why you lost control around my daughter." Keith grinned at him.

"You do?" Eric eyed him warily.

"Yes I do, but I also know that you will have to go through what I went through. So, I would suggest that you go to your quarters and try to get some sleep, because from now until say at least seven days from now, you will be pulling graveyard." Keith grinned at Eric.

"I guess that it could have been worse." Eric groaned then headed for his room and a cold shower.

"Oh and one more thing. You will also continue your daily routine with the team." Keith called after him.

"Sure Keith whatever you say. You're the boss." Eric groaned.

"Yes and don't you ever forget it." Keith grinned and went in search of his wife.

---------------------------------------------------

(Several days later)

"Daddy you and I are going to have a talk." Andy snapped at her father, she was dressed for war in her full ninja body armor.

"Andy, why are you dressed for all out war?" Keith eyed her warily.

"I want you to stop torturing Eric or I will personally throw you into the castle brig until you finally come to your senses." Andy ordered her father.

"How exactly do you intend to do that?"

"With this," Andy produced a lethal looking dart gun and pointed it at her father.

"Now Andy let's not overreact." He tried to disarm her, but she easily avoided him.

"Bad move daddy." Andy shot her father with a tranq dart and he was out in moments. "Okay guys, Dad's out cold now let's get him safely locked up in the castle's brig."

"Andy this isn't a good idea." Ariel frowned at her sister.

"Quit feeling guilty and let's get Daddy out of here." She hissed at her sister.

"Just remember this was all your idea and we never had any part of it." Nathan was carrying Keith over his shoulder.

"Whatever Nathan! Now let's go before someone catches us." Andy hissed.

"We're caught here comes Eric." Nate glared at Andy.

"Leave him to me." Andy smiled as Eric sleepwalked by them, but saw what they were up to, and instantly woke himself up.

"Andromeda Marie where are you going with your father?" Eric growled glaring at Nate, who shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Until he comes to his senses he's going to spend some quality time in the castle brig." Andy smiled sweetly at him.

"You will take your father back to his room and then you and I are going to talk." Eric growled. "And don't even think of telling me no because that is a direct order from a superior officer."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way lion, but if you won't forget that you saw us, then I will just have to do this." She shot him with a dart.

"Nate put him in my quarters and then take Daddy to the brig." Andy ordered him softly.

"Why I ever go along with your brainstorms is beyond me." He snarled in frustration.

"Because if you don't go along with me I will cause you great pain." Andy smiled sweetly.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Nate groaned in defeat as they reached her quarters.

"So be a good boy and set him down on my bed." Andy grinned when Ariel started to giggle.

"Ariel this is not funny! We just kidnapped two people against their own wills!"' Nate snarled down at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Nathan, it's just that the look on your face was so funny." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Enough, the two of you can kiss and make up, after Daddy is safely behind bars." They left her room and continued down various corridors until they reached the brig. "Just put him down on the cot and I will do the rest." Andy instructed him and Nate did as he was told, before leaving the scene of the crime.

"Now to make sure that there is no way for you to escape." She frowned down at her fathers sleeping face and then bound him to the cot.

-----------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

A very grouchy lion has awakened to find himself bound to a cot in the castle brig.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Keith roared in fury. "OH THAT DOES IT! SHE WILL BE LUCKY IF SHE EVER STEPS FOOT IN A LION AGAIN!"

-----------------------------------------

(After another few hours of brooding)

"Hello Daddy." Lilly smiled at him as she happily licked away on a huge lollipop.

"Would precious little angel please let daddy out of here." Keith called softly to his three-year-old daughter. He was now free from his binds that had snapped when his temper exploded.

"No, Daddy, I promise Dromi that's I watch you, till you comes to your senses." Lilly concentrated on what her sister had said to her and tried to repeat the words.

_Why that little pain!_ Keith thought to himself.

"Lilly, would you do me a really big favor?" Keith asked her softly

"Lilly loves helping Daddy!" Lilly squealed in delight.

"Come here angel, and Daddy will tell you what he wants you to do." Keith called to her.

"Otay, Daddy, I's coming." She happily walked up to the energy bars.

"That's my big girl! Now do you see all of those pretty lights up there?" He pointed out the control panel to her.

"Uh huh." Lilly nodded her little head and her blonde curls bounced with her every movement.

"Do Daddy a really, really big favor and touch that pretty blue one." Keith instructed his child.

"Otay, Daddy." She went to do as she was told, but was gently pulled away by Bella. "Bella, let go it tickles!" Lilly giggled, but the cat continued to keep her away from her father.

"Grizabella! Let her go at once!" Keith barked at the large feline, who merely glared at him, and proceeded to growl what sounded like something profane at Keith.

"Daddy, no yell at kitty!" Lilly scolded her father hugging the cat around her neck.

"I'm sorry, baby, but Bella won't let you do that really big favor for me." Keith tried to lure her back over to him.

"If Bella no wants me help. Then I no helps Daddy." Lilly climbed onto Bella's back and rode out of the room.

"Lilly! Please come back!" Keith pleaded with her, but she was gone.

-----------------------------------------

Eric slowly awakened out of his drug-induced sleep and was not at all happy with his bride-to-be.

"Hello, Eric." Andy smiled over at him and walked over to her bed. She had changed into her red silk kimono.

_I won't kill her... I love her...I am going to marry her..._ Eric chanted in his head.

"Don't come near me, Andromeda Marie." Eric glared murderously at her.

"Eric, you aren't mad at me are you?" She asked as she got on her bed and began to crawl towards him.

"Andromeda, I am way beyond mad, so heed my warning and don't even try and touch me." He was seeing her through a red haze.

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to teach my father a lesson, about interfering with our lives." She reached out to brush a lock of red-gold hair from his forehead, only to find herself pinned underneath Eric's body and staring directly into his very furious and almost frightening gaze.

"This time my beautiful lethal princess, you have pushed me too far, and its time for you too take some of your own medicine." Eric growled down at her and Andy began to feel real fear for the third time in her life.

"Now Eric, lets not be too hasty, after all you love me and could never cause me any harm." Andy whimpered softly sheer panic shined in her eyes.

"You seem to have this insane idea that you should always have your own way, no matter who you have to hurt. Well from now on we are going to be doing things my way." He growled down at her he was deadly serious.

"Oh really and what oh master is going to be your way?" Andy frowned when Eric gave her one of his lethal grins.

"FROM THIS MOMENT ON WE WILL BE WORKING AS A TEAM AND YOU WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN!" He roared down at her.

"Are you clipping my wings?" Andy whimpered.

"Oh no my sweet, that's too gentle of a punishment. Let's just say that I'm de-clawing you."

"You sound like a lion tamer trying to tame a lioness."

"Let's just say that I've got you a leash until you, my love, learn some control and start obeying orders." He waited for her to react to what he was saying.

"And what exactly are you going to use for a leash?" She challenged him, but regretted her words instantly when he gave her another deadly grin.

"Why, darling, I thought that you would never ask, because from now on we are going to sleep, eat, play, work, and bathe together. Just consider me your shadow from this moment on." He sealed his demands with a kiss.

**'You would give up all of your free time, every waking minute of the day, even after everything that I've done to you?'** Tears shined in her eyes.

**'Yes you little idiot I love you!'** Eric frowned down at her.

**'You're talking to me in my head!'** Andy eyes widened in surprise.

**'I do it all the time. Who do you think gave you that pep talk when you were fighting Shaitan?' **

**'I thought that I was imagining things…'** She frowned. **'So this is why you always seem to know where I am all of the time or what I'm going to do before I do it!' **

'**Yeah! Believe you mean it's come in handy quite a few times.' **

"Eric, I just can't help it things hit me and then I end up in trouble again. I sort of plow through anyone that gets in my way." She whimpered.

"When are you gonna learn that the ones who stand in your way are the people who love you?" Eric began to kiss her tears away.

"Eric! I've really done it this time! Daddy's gonna kill me for locking him up in the brig!" She wailed realizing what she had done to her father.

"We are gonna explain to your father that you were merely having a pre-wedding anxiety attack." Eric cuddled her in his arms.

"Like my father is going to go for that! I'll be lucky to fly anything again." Andy whimpered miserably.

-----------------------------------------

"Daddy?" Andromeda called into the room before she actually stepped foot in it.

"Hello, Andromeda Marie, what brings you to the scene of the crime?" Keith growled softly at his daughter.

"Are you gonna hurt me, if I let you out of that cell?" She asked softly eyeing him with wary eyes.

"You are in big trouble, Andromeda, and this time you're not going to get away with a slap on the wrist." Keith promised her in a lethal tone.

"Daddy, you have every right to be angry with me, but first just try and listen to what I have to say." She pleaded with her father.

"Be my guest, daughter. It's not like I can stop you or anything."

"Why do you always interfere between Eric and me?"

"You've always been blind when it comes to your emotions, are more vulnerable now because you're in love with Eric, and I feel the need to protect you." Keith growled softly.

"I don't wanna be locked up in a tower, Daddy. This is the first time in my whole life that I actually feel like I've finally found where I belong and every time that you try to protect me from him its only pushing me further away from you." She whimpered softly.

"You never talk to me anymore! I guess I feel threatened by everything that's been happening! It feels like you're abandoning me!" Keith finally let her know his true feelings about this whole situation.

"Daddy, the only reason that I don't talk to you anymore, is because I don't feel like arguing about the same situation over and over again!"

"Why did you set up this little plan of yours?" Keith sighed in defeat.

"To get you to listen to me, instead of playing the high and mighty ruler, but to be honest I thought you would've been out of that cell the minute you woke up." Andy walked over to the cell next to his, activated the cell, and escaped it in seconds to stand in front of her father who was now red faced with embarrassment.

Keith swore fluently for five whole minutes before escaping from his cell.

"I'm in big trouble aren't I?" She pouted up at her father.

"Yes you are, Andromeda." Keith put his arm around her shoulders and they both walked from the room passed a very nervous Eric. "Are you in on this?" Keith gave him a deadly look.

"No, sir, I was also an innocent victim." Eric growled as his simmering anger towards Andy began to heat up again.

"She didn't." Keith glared down at his daughter.

"Yes, sir, she most certainly did, but she and I have come to an understanding. Haven't we, Andromeda?"

"Yes, Eric, we have." She nodded trying not to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Son, let me give you some advice. If your understanding is what I think it is, then you have no idea who you're dealing with." Keith gave him fair warning.

"Yes I do, Keith. Andy and I are equals in a way that goes way beyond what you have with Allura." Eric dared Andy to say anything by giving her a warning glare.

"Why you ignorant, male chauvinistic, asinine, jerk!" She hissed under her breath.

"What was that my sweet? I didn't quite hear all of what you said." Eric glowered down at her.

"Oh nothing, darling, like he said Daddy we have an understanding." She smiled shakily well aware that Eric was in no mood to argue right now.

"See, Keith, I have everything under control." He tried not to chuckle at Keith's stunned expression.

"Eric, I do believe that I may have underestimated you." He then turned to his daughter and pronounced his judgment. "As of this moment you are grounded from all activities concerning the Voltron Force and I expect the key to your lion and all of your uniforms on my desk in my chambers in one hour."

"DADDY! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN THIS!" Andy shouted tears streamed down his face.

"I meant every word, Andromeda! It's about time that you learned that you can't get away with whatever you want anymore and this is the only way that I know that the punishment will finally hit home!" Keith informed his child.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LOCK ME UP IN A TOWER AND THROW AWAY THE KEY!" She screamed at him in frustration.

"BECAUSE, THEN YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE LEARNED ANYTHING, ANDY, AND THEN JUST PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!" Keith roared as he glared murderously down into her eyes.

"AS YOU WISH, FATHER, NO EXCUSE ME I MEAN YOUR MAJESTY!" She wrenched herself free of her father and then stomped down the hallway.

"ANDROMEDA! DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD LEAVE?" Keith roared at her and she turned on her heel to glare at him.

"IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE THAT YOU WANTED YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Oh, yes, young lady I am far from finished! I want you to be dressed as a proper lady when you drop off your uniforms on my desk and from this moment on until I say otherwise you will act like the Crowned Princess of Arus and that means no fighting period." He growled at her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father, crystal clear." She whimpered amazed at how bad her punishment really was.

"Good I expect to see you in my chambers in no less than one hour!" He ordered her and then Andy ran down the corridor in tears.

"Was that really necessary, sir? Taking everything that she loves away from her?" Eric felt Andy's pain like his own and he fought the urge to run after her.

"Yes, Eric, it was. She pushed me too far this time." Keith growled.

"She has lost her freedom, her hard earned position on the team, and her dignity all in one day." Eric muttered, "I doubt that she'll ever pull anything on either of us again. She did however, not lose her honor, because she let the two people that helped her off scot-free." With those words said he went to go comfort his love.

-----------------------------------------

Allura was on her way to see Andy, when she raced passed her in tears. "Andromeda Marie, what in the name of Arus is wrong?" Allura raced after her daughter.

"YOUR HUSBAND IS THE CRUELEST DICTATOR IN THE FAR GALAXY!" She shouted at her mother and then ran into her room.

"Why? What did you do this time?" Allura followed her into her room.

"HE STARTED ALL OF THIS, MOM! I MERELY TRIED TO GET HIS FULL ATTENTION!" She threw herself on her bed.

:What did you do to him, to make him so angry at you?: Allura frowned at her.

:He wouldn't listen to me, so I shot him in the arm with a tranquilizer dart.:

"YOU DID WHAT!" Allura cried out in shock.

:That's not the worst of it. Eric got in my way and he got shot too.:

"Andromeda? What happened after you drugged your father?" Allura pulled her into her arms.

"I tied him up and left him in a cell in the castle's brig." She answered quietly.

"Oh dear, Andromeda, you really did get yourself into trouble this time. No wonder your father is furious with you." Allura shook her head in frustration.

"He took Voltron away and from now on I have to act and dress like the Crowned Princess. That isn't the worst part I can't even be a ninja anymore!" She sobbed against her mother's shoulder.

"What did you do with, Eric?" Allura frowned down at her daughters tear stained face.

"I put him in here and then went to make sure that Daddy was tied up. Then I came back and waited for Eric to wake up."

"Oh bad move, sweetie." Allura shook her head at her.

"Well when he woke up I tried to apologize and he told me not to touch him, but I didn't listen. I had no idea that he was that angry at me." She shivered when she remembered the look that he had given her with his eyes.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Oh no, mom! He would never physically hurt me or anything like that! He just informed me that he was now my shadow and that he was clipping my wings or was it de-clawing me." Andy whimpered miserably.

"What else, sweetheart?"

"He said that he was going to be my permanent shadow, so that means that I have lost my freedom as well!"

"Now, Andromeda, Eric loves you and this way he will know that you're safe. As for what your father did to you, well, you deserve every punishment that he gave you." Allura glared down at her, "You are eighteen, about to be married, and you carry on your father's legacy. I expect you to start acting like the Crowned Princess, or have you learned nothing from everything that has happened today? You are not a child anymore, so start acting like the woman that you are destined to be!" With that said she left her daughter to think about those words.

-----------------------------------------

(One hour later)

Andy arrived at her father's chambers in full royal attire, from her perfectly braided hair, to the crown on her head. Her ruby red gown covered her from her neck to her toes and it sparkled and winked from the hand sewn jewels that had been painstakingly sewn into the delicate fabric of the gown. She had added a velvet cape around her shoulders, to complete her look. She had two of her ladies-in-waiting carrying her uniforms, weapons, and lastly her ceremonial sword.

"I believe that these are what you asked me to bring you father." Andy breezed into her father's royal chambers, motioning to her helpers to place them on his desk.

"I did not ask for this back." He cradled her sword in his hands.

"You said no more fighting. So, I have no use for this or any of these things." She motioned for the rest of her stuff to be placed on his desk.

:What is going on here, Andromeda?: Keith frowned at her and she gave him a serene smile.

:Why father, exactly what you asked me to do. I am now a properly behaved Crowned Princess.: She curtsied in front of him.

"Alright, young lady, what are you up to?" Keith growled.

Andy arched a delicate brow at her father, "Why, father, whatever do you mean?"

:You know perfectly well what I mean:

:Let's just say that I've grown up and none of these toys are worth my time anymore: She smiled and with that said she went to leave her father's chambers.

"Hello, Anthony, Andrew, welcome back home. I hope you enjoyed your time at Grandpa's." She smiled at her little brothers and then glided out of her father's chambers.

"Wow! Dad, who was that?" Ten year-old Drew and Tony wolf whistled.

"That boy's was your big sister Andromeda." Keith pouted holding her sword in his hands.

"No way! She was wearing a dress!" They echoed.

"Yes way, now go find your cousins while your old man has a nervous break down."

"Hi, mom!" They greeted Allura with two big bear hugs.

"Hello, boys, welcome home." She hugged them back and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Uncle Lance, is gonna referee our soccer match so we'll see you guys later." They ran down the hallway.

Allura walked into the room and eyed the arsenal on Keith's desk. "Want to tell me why there's an arsenal on your desk?"

"Our daughter just quit her life's dream." Keith groaned.

"You did ask her to give up her place on the team and to stop being a ninja." Allura reminded him.

"Temporarily, Allura, not for all time and if you ask me she's more lethal as a princess, than she is as a ninja." Keith rubbed his temples trying to ward off the headache pounding between his eyes.

"She is quite a sight and this will take some getting used to." Allura agreed.

"NO IT WON'T! I WANT MY REAL DAUGHTER BACK! NOT SOME STUFFY, PERFECTLY CLOTHED, WELL BEHAVED DOLL!" Keith bellowed.

"She is not stuffy! She is regal and for the first time in her life she is acting like an adult!" Allura snapped at him.

"SHE BELONGS ON THE VOLTRON FORCE, DEFENDING THE UNIVERSE! SHE DOES NOT BELONG FILING HER NAILS AND BORED OUT OF HER MIND!"

"She is the Crowned Princess and belongs both here and on the Voltron Force!" She glowered down at her husband.

"She actually followed one of my punishments word for word!" Keith eyed his wife's guilty look, "Wait a second! Did you talk to her after she and I came to an understanding?" Keith stood up and glowered down at his wife.

"I simply said that she should stop acting like a child and start acting like the grown woman that she has become." Allura smiled at him, "To be honest with you, Keith, she was just following the influence of her father."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT, WHO ISN'T GETTING HIS WAY?!" Keith shouted at her.

"You have been acting like the lion with a thorn in his paw, only Andy isn't a dainty little mouse who will take the roar of the lion and remove the thorn." Allura informed him.

"So I deserved what she did to me!" He growled in a hurt voice.

"Not in the way that she carried out her punishment for your actions, but you both are at fault."

"Andromeda needs to be herself and I need to let her live her own life and watch helplessly as she leaves the nest." Keith was actually pouting.

"Yes and that means as an equal member of Voltron Force and as the heir to the throne. Now why don't you take these to her and go apologize for the way that you've been acting lately. Oh I just want you to know that Eric has moved in with our daughter and all because you were acting like a child that has lost his favorite toy." Allura smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Allura. I'm calm and in complete control." Keith told her through his fake smile.

"That's my guy. Now go make peace with our daughter." She gave him a big kiss then pushed him out the door towards their daughter's room.

-----------------------------------------

"Hello and who do we have here?" Eric whistled when Andy entered their room.

"Are you addressing me in that tone of voice?" She gave him a regal glare and Eric burst out with laughter.

"Sorry, princess." Eric winked at her. "My aren't we in all of our finery tonight."

"This is the proper attire for a Crowned Princess of Arus." She smiled down at him.

"Did your devious plan work? Are you free and clear yet?" He pulled her down next to him on their bed.

"I don't have the slightest idea, Eric."

"Now you listen to me brat! It's me and I know you better than your entire family, including your sisters, so cut the act and answer the question." He growled into her ear.

"Look, Captain, I did exactly as I was told and if he changes his mind then he will have done it on his own."

"Love, you make your sisters look like wall-flowers." Eric growled against her cheek.

"I really am good at this aren't I?"

"Darling, you excel at everything you do." He pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him and kissed her until they were both mindless.

"Andromeda? May I come in for a little while? I really think you and I need to talk." Keith knocked on her locked door. _So what if they locked the door! It doesn't mean anything!_ He tried not to panic.

"Yes, father, you may enter my room." She answered him.

"I swore that I would never do what Koran and Nanny did when Allura and I became engaged. Yet here I am acting like a dictator and enough for you to throw me into a cell in the brig, just to get my attention." Keith apologized to his daughter. "It's just that no matter how old that you get, I will still think of you as my little shadow."

"Daddy, I know that it's hard to let me go, but no matter what you are never going to lose me." Andy got up off her bed and went to hug her father.

"Just think of the son that you're gaining." Eric grinned from where he was lounging on her bed.

"Out! You have two days until the big day. Now go to your own quarters and get ready for those wonderfully boring pre-wedding celebrations." Keith let go of Andy and went to drag Eric out of her room. He chuckled when the two of them gave him a look of pure misery.

"I told you that we should have eloped in a nice quiet little chapel." Eric groaned as Keith dragged him from the room, he was however, allowed to kiss her good-bye.

**'See you in a few hours.'** Andy smiled at him.

-----------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

All of the younger children of the castle were out playing soccer on the soccer field near the castle. Hazar and Merla's nine-year-old twin daughters Nichelle and Phillippa were the acting goalies, and the twins were showing off for the two girls.

Hazar, Nate, and Chris were coaching Drew's team and Lance, Hunk, and Patrick were coaching Tony's.

"Hey! Play fair, Andrew!" Nichelle shouted just missing the soccer ball as Drew scored another goal.

"I am playing fair! You just can't guard your goal, unlike your sister now she knows how to play!" Drew winked at Philly.

"Quit flirting with the twins and play!" Matt shouted at Nichelle and she threw him the ball.

"Daddy! Come and play with us." Christy called to her father.

"Yeah, Dad, then maybe these two show-off's will finally start playing, instead of trying to impress their girlfriends!" Mathew growled clearly not happy with his two cousins. Matt at eleven wasn't nearly as girl crazy as the twins were, but then he had yet to meet anyone remotely interesting to him.

"Hey! Can we play?" Eric and Andy had decided to ditch their formal party and join in on the fun going on outside.

"YES!" Drew ran over to his sister.

"Hey! I want Dromi!" Tony growled in protest.

"Now look you two, we'll let the goalies decide." She frowned down at her brothers.

"I want Eric." Philly called out and her twin shouted with glee.

"You can be on my team." Shell smiled at Andy.

**'Well, babe, I'll try not to beat you too badly.'** Eric grinned over at her and then pulled off his T-shirt so that he was only dressed in sneakers and his shorts.

"Two can play at that game." She called sweetly and pleaded off her workout suit revealing a brief tank top and very skimpy shorts. **'Let the games begin.' **She winked over at him.

"All is fair in love and war!" Patrick, Hunk, Lance, Hazar, Nate, Lance, Chris, and Darian shouted over at Eric and the soccer game began.

After a few hours of tie games and after a search for the missing couple, Keith and Ally decided to turn their formal pre-wedding party into a summer barbecue.

-----------------------------------------

The day of the wedding dawned crystal clear blue skies and all of the guards were decked out in their formal uniforms. The final preparations for the wedding were completed and Voltron himself stood guard in front of the cathedral. However, inside the Castle of Lion's the scene is utter chaos.

"MOTHER! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!" Andy wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, Andromeda, and let us do all of the work." Alex tried to calm down her sister.

"CALM DOWN! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO IS GETTING MARRIED IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS?" Andy shouted at her sister.

"Sit down and let us do your hair and make-up." Ariel commanded her sister.

"WHY DID I AGREE TO DO THIS?" Andy wailed as she was dragged over and then tied to a chair. "LET ME OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at them.

"SIT THERE, DO NOT MOVE, AND PLEASE BE QUIET!" Alex snarled down at her sister as she braided Andy's hair into a crown on the top of her head, while Ariel applied her make-up.

"Hi, is everything okay in here?" Myria, Sheena, Allana, and Cassie asked as they entered her room.

"Not very well?" Allana frowned as they took in the sight of the poor bride that had been tied in her chair.

"Did you bring the dress?" Ariel asked as she slicked Andy's lips with red gloss.

"Yes and a few other necessities." Myria grinned at them as she held up a white lace teddy.

"I WANT MY MOM AND I MEAN NOW!" Andy eyed the bit of lace and then panicked.

"Your wish is our command." Cassie grinned at her niece as Allura breezed into the room.

"Alright everyone, give Andy your gifts and then leave." Allura smiled at them.

"Something new." Sheena smiled at Andy and placed a small gold medallion in Andy's palm.

"Thank you Aunt Sheena." Andy loved the bejeweled medallion. "I love it."

"Something blue." Myria and Cassie grinned and held up a two lacy blue garters and then left her to get dressed.

"Something borrowed." Allana smiled opening up a jewelry case revealing beautiful ruby diamond earrings. "They were my mother's favorite pair."

"Thank you Aunt Allana." Andy freed herself so that she could hug her.

"Now for your something old." Allura opened a very large jewelry case revealing a very old diamond ruby necklace. "This was your grandmother's favorite and she was a scrapper just like you." Allura and Andy hugged each other.

"Mom, I can't do this." She whimpered.

"Yes you can, sweetheart, now lets get you dressed." She pushed her daughter towards the Japanese dressing screen in the corner of her room and in a few minutes Andy emerged dressed only in sheer white stockings and the teddy.

"Mom, will you do me a favor." Andy's head was beginning to pound.

"Sure, honey, what is it." Allura asked.

"Will you redo my hair; these braids are so tight that its starting to give me a headache."

"Sure, baby, now I want you to sit down and relax everything is going to be fine."

-----------------------------------------

"WILL SOMEBODY HELP ME WITH THIS TIE?" Eric roared in frustration.

"Calm down, Eric, and let me tie it for you." Nathan grinned at his best friend.

"I've gotta make sure that Andy hasn't gotten cold feet." Eric headed for the door, but Darian blocked his way.

"NO!" Chris growled.

"You can't see her for another...jeez thirty minutes!" Lance eyed his watch.

"Come on, buddy, we have to get you to the church on time." Nathan finished tying his friends tie.

"I'M LATE!" Eric raced from the room.

"Hey, wait for us!" The rest of the guys chased after the groom.

-----------------------------------------

Keith silently paced the hallway outside of Andy's room and was keeping a constant eye on the time. "Are you ladies ready? We need to get someone to the church on time."

"Come in, Keith. She's ready." Allura called softly.

"It's about..." Keith lost track of what he was going to say when he took in the sight of his baby in her wedding gown. "Oh baby you look beautiful." He whispered hoarsely.

"Why thank you, Daddy." Andy smiled at her father.

"Shall we go ladies?" Keith walked over and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Have you seen, Lilly?" Allura frowned at him.

"She's right here." Andy lifted up the skirts of her gown just enough to reveal her baby sister dressed in a beautiful flower girl dress.

"Me pretty, Daddy." Lilly blinked up at her parents.

"Yes you are angel." Keith chuckled.

"Dromi, looks pretty, like my stories." Lilly chattered.

"Well this princess in going to be late for her own wedding." Allura ushered them all out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

(At the Cathedral there are a number of people who are getting very nervous, about the late arrival of the bride.)

"I knew it! She's going to be late for her own wedding." Alex paced the front of the cathedral in her maid-of-honor gown.

"Calm down, Lexi, she's with mom and Dad! She also has time left to make it here on time, so quit worrying over nothing!" Ariel hissed at her sister.

"Listen to your sister, Alex, besides you're making the groom very nervous." Nate glared at her.

"I've never seen him this unglued before." Chris grinned at Nate.

King Oran came outside to usher the groom and his best men back inside the cathedral. "Okay everyone, my granddaughter is on her way so we need to get this young man back inside the cathedral."

"Come on, buddy, let's get this show moving." Nate tried to move him only to find that Eric had his eyes glued on the carriage as it slowly made its way to the cathedral. "Will someone grab his other arm? I'm not joking he doesn't wanna move!"

"Come on, Eric!" Chris and Nate dragged him inside.

"He is so gone." Ariel giggled.

"Oh to be in love," Alex sighed dreamily as the glass carriage driven by four white horses finally arrived at the cathedral steps and the crowd went wild.

"Oh wow she looks so beautiful!" Myria exclaimed as Andy was helped out of the carriage.

"She's even wearing grandma's crown." Alex sighed with envy, as her sister stepped regally from the carriage.

"You didn't think that I would miss my own wedding did you?" Andy smiled as everyone took their places.

"Well boys are you ready to walk your mom up the aisle?" Allura asked the twins as they fidgeted in their prince attire.

"Yes, mom, we're ready." They both muttered at the same time.

"Okay everyone lets get my baby girl married." Keith took his daughter's hand in his and kissed it, as the rest of the wedding party made their way up the aisle.

"I'm scared, Daddy." She whimpered her hand was trembling in his gentle grasp.

"You're going to be fine and so is that young man that you're about to marry." Keith told her softy as they stood at the entrance of the cathedrals open doors and the wedding march began to play. :Have you seen Lilly?:

:Yes and she has a case of stage fright: Andy giggled and everyone turned in her direction as Lilly crawled out from under Andy's skirts, her tiny hands clutched at her basket of flowers in sheer terror.

"Please no make me do this! I scared, Dromi!" She whimpered.

"You're a brave girl just like your big sister." Andy knelt down so that her little sister could look her eye to eye.

"Dromi, no be brave! You be scared told Daddy so!" Lilly exclaimed out loud her voice echoing through the cathedral.

"I know that I said that I was scared, but my fear was just nerves." She smiled down at her sister; her face had blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"I nervous!" She wailed then crawled back under her sister's skirts.

"Lilly, come out here now!" Keith growled his voice could barley be heard over everyone's laughter, even Eric could barely contain his own laughter.

Alex and Ariel cringed with embarrassment.

"No, Daddy! I afraid!" Lilly whimpered from under Andy's skirts.

"Lilly, think of this as a mission that only you can do and I need you to walk down that aisle and complete your mission by throwing rose petals on that carpet." Andy grinned when Lilly crawled back out from under her gown.

"I try, Dromi?" She gulped, as she began what seemed to her an endless trek up the long aisle and carefully spreading her rose petals as the wedding march rang once more through the cathedral.

All eyes were once again entranced with the beautiful bride as she glided down the aisle on the arm of her father, finally reaching her destination beside Eric who immediately took her hand in his own.

**'You look beautiful.'** He couldn't take his eyes off her.

**'You're not so bad yourself.'** She smiled at him through her veil and the ceremony began.

It didn't take very long to hear the Arch Bishop say "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Crown prince and Crowned Princess. You may now kiss your bride."

Eric lifted her veil to reveal her beautiful face smiling up at him and took no time claiming her lips with his own. The whole church rang out with applause and cheers as the newlyweds ran down the aisle and out the doors into the warm sunlight. **'What do you say shall we ditch the reception and go straight to the honeymoon?'** Eric pulled her to him for another kiss and the crowd went wild.

**'This would be the shortest marriage in history.'** She laughed and he twirled her around in his arms.

**'Well I suppose that we could stay for the first dance and the cutting of the cake.'** He grinned down at her.

**'We don't have to go there now.'** Andy purred and they both vanished from everyone's sight.

"She wouldn't!" Allura fumed.

"She would, but not to worry Sheena will drag them back to the castle for the reception." Keith assured his wife.

-----------------------------------------

(A little while later in a nice secluded part of the forest and the location of their soon to be new home, the newly-weds have decided to hide out by their waterfall.)

"I like your idea, sweetness. I like your idea a lot." He grinned down at her smiling face.

"Not so fast you two." Sheena's voice echoed around them.

"Why us?! Go away!" Eric groaned in frustration.

"This is the greatest day in your lives and it won't hurt you to humor your parents by actually attending the reception like a normal newly wedded couple." Sheena lectured them.

"Fine, Aunt Sheena, you win." Andy pouted at her Aunt. "But I'm not going to dance with this thing trailing me everywhere I go." She unhooked the train of her gown.

"Maybe not to dance in but you'll still need this for your official wedding photos." Sheen gathered up the discarded train.

"Nice trick, love, I hope that no one wants to dance with you, because I'm not going to let you out of my sight or out of my reach." He growled into her ear and helped her into the air-Limo.

-----------------------------------------

"I'll strangle them if they skip out of their wedding reception!" Allura fumed.

"I sent, Sheena, after them so they should be here any minute now." Keith pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "See just like clock work." Keith smiled at Eric and Andy as they made their way over to them.

"Hi Mom! Hi Daddy!" Andy smiled at them.

"Hello you two," Allura glared at her daughter.

"Tried to escape did we?' Keith grinned.

"No we just wanted time to ourselves." Eric growled.

"Shall we eat, I'm starving." Andy ran over to raid the huge buffet and dragged Eric along with her.

"That's the first time that she has ever retreated." Allura laughed.

"Don't be so sure, Allura, she's just regrouping." Keith chuckled.

-----------------------------------------

Andy and Eric danced and danced, shot videodisc after videodisc, and took great pleasure in smashing cake in each other's faces. They were also more than ready to ditch the reception and start their honeymoon.

"Sit down, my lovely; it's time for me to throw the garter." Eric grinned as Andy held up her leg and wolf whistles and cat calls rang out throughout the ballroom.

"Will all of you please shut up!" Andy was blushing crimson.

"Okay guys anybody single line up right here." Eric slipped the bit of lace down her silk encased leg.

"That garter is mine." Nate growled in sheer concentration.

"On the contrary my friend, that bit of lace is going to be mine." Chris frowned.

"Well don't keep us all in suspense, Eric, throw it." Andy winked at her husband and Eric tossed the garter at the group of eagerly awaiting bachelors.

Nathan and Christophe dove to catch it tackling any one in their way.

"I've got it!" Nate shouted and grabbed part of the garter.

"No it's going to be mine!" Chris shouted in triumph as he grabbed the other part of the garter tearing the bit of elastic and lace in two pieces.

"Yes! Once again history has been set on its ear!" Eric laughed at the two men who each held part of the garter.

"Mother, may I please have that other bouquet please." Andy called over to her mother and Ally retrieved the extra set of flowers.

"Okay everyone! Line up I'm going to throw the bouquet." Andy called to any single girl within hearing distance.

"You'd better not catch it Ariel." Alex hissed at her sister.

"Of course I'm going to catch it." Ariel winked at her sister.

"Good luck ladies!" She threw both bouquets at her sisters who each conveniently caught the set of flowers being thrown at them.

"Andy and I are going to be leaving as soon as she gets something from her old room." Eric informed everyone grinning at the thought of a few months alone with his wife.

-----------------------------------------

"Dromi! Me go too!" Lilly chased after her sister.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm coming back I promise." She knelt down next to her sister. "I'm just going away for a little while."

"Dromi, no like me no more!" Lilly burst into tears.

"No, angel, I love you very much. I was so proud of you today and I want you to be good while I'm away." She held back her tears.

"Don't leave me, Dromi!" She sobbed not understanding why she was going away.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm not going to desert you. I think you and I need to have a little talk in my room." Andy picked up her sister and carried her down the hallway.

"I love you, Dromi." She whimpered softly.

"I love you to...!" Andy glared at the teen that was in her room and held her sword in his hands. "I wasn't expecting you here today."

"I couldn't resist the chance to spoil your precious wedding day." Jace smirked.

"I bet that you feel really powerful holding that sword, while I have an almost four-year-old child in my arms." She sent a mental cry of help to her husband, sisters, and parents. :I am in major trouble here people and I could use a little help!:

"Actually this is much easier, because you will either come quietly with me or I will harm the little angel in your arms." Jace sneered.

"What's wrong, Jace? Are you afraid that you're out matched? In case you don't remember I bested you with one arm in a sling." She taunted him to come closer to her and shifted Lilly so that she was now clinging to her back.

"Me no like him." Lilly clung to her sister.

"Let's see what you've learned, since our last meeting." She challenged him.

"I've learned to bring along back-up." He grinned when Shaitan appeared behind Andromeda.

"Hello there little one you and your sister are going on a little trip." He plucked Lilly from Andromeda's back.

"Let her go, Shaitan!" Andy shouted at the man holding her baby sister in his arms. **'ERIC HELP ME!'**

"I don't think so." He smiled and shot a dart at her arm. "Look, Lilly, your sister has gone night-night."

"DROMI!" Lilly wailed.

"Time for your nap as well," Shaitan gave her a sedative and the child went limp in his arms.

-----------------------------------------

"ANDY!" Eric shouted as a feeling of sheer terror ripped at his very soul.

"What's wrong?" Nate and Chris raced to their friend.

"ANDY, IS IN TROUBLE! SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED MY WIFE!" Eric roared in fury as he raced out of the ballroom and straight to Andy's old room. To his horror he found a little hair ribbon lying on the floor. Whoever had taken his wife had taken his baby sister-in-law as well.

"Someone left a calling card." Nate snarled as he bent to pick up a small dart that lay on the carpeting. He examined it carefully and found that it had Shaitan's mark etched into the side of the dart.

"WHO DID THIS?" Eric roared in frustration.

"Shaitan did this and no wonder she couldn't fight! She had Lilly with her!" Nathan snarled.

"We have got to find them!" Christophe ran over to the window and scanned the area for any sign of Shaitan.

"I WILL KILL HIM FOR THIS!" Eric stalked from the room.

-----------------------------------------

Jace and Shaitan reached their hidden base somewhere on Arus and Shaitan seemed to have acquired a sort of fondness for the little angel sleeping peacefully in his arms, while Jace couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Andromeda.

"Put our guest in her room and make sure that she's immobilized." He ordered two of his men.

"I'll put her there myself!" Jace snarled at the man that had gone to take Andy out of his arms.

"Jace do you have a fondness for Andromeda?" Shaitan arched a dark eyebrow at his nephew.

"Yeah Uncle, you could say that."

"That is not expectable! She is not yours for the taking, besides she would end you in minutes! You're a boy no matter the attitude and have years to go before you can even think of handling a woman like her." Shaitan snarled at his nephew.

"Age is only in the mind Uncle." Jace stalked from the room with Andy in his arms.

"Don't worry, little one. Your sister is perfectly safe. This is only a training mission for my foolish nephew and so far the little fool is failing." Shaitan growled down at the little girl in his arms.

-----------------------------------------

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTERS' ARE AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Keith roared at the two young men standing in front of him.

"Calm down, sir." Nate noticed that they were beginning to draw a crowd.

"CALM DOWN!" He roared at him. "HOW THE HELL AM I EXPECTED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAUGHTERS' ARE MISSING!"

"Alright Boys where are my babies?" Allura stalked over to them.

"Andy and Lilly have been kidnapped by Shaitan." Chris told her.

"NO! Why today!" She forced herself not to panic.

"Shaitan doesn't seem to care who he hurts and he's more than capable of doing something like this!" Keith snarled.

"Where's Eric?" Allura frowned.

"I believe that he's hot on their trail." Chris watched as Voltron took off.

"He can't operate him without all of us with him!" Nate shouted.

"Oh yes he can!" Keith ran from the room.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Nate and Chris shouted.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to!" Allura raced after Keith with Sheena on her heels.

-----------------------------------------

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens." Jace growled softly.

"Oh my head…" She moaned reaching up to hold her head only to find that she couldn't move. "Oh it's you." Andy narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you're still a hellcat even under the influence of a tranq dart." Jace grinned evilly at her.

"If you want to see a hellcat Jace, just untie me and I will show you." She hissed at him and started to work on her binds.

"You can't escape those, my Uncle made sure of it."

"Well, junior, your Uncle and Daddy never taught you rule number one a shadow warrior is a master at the art of escaping and I happen to excel in that particular skill." She smiled at him then nailed him in the face with her foot. She used that distraction to free herself. **'Eric, where are you! I need some back-up here!'**

"You little bitch!" Jace wiped the blood from his bleeding broken nose.

"You poor stupid infantile fool!" She blocked any of his attempts to subdue her. "Your Uncle has got his work cut out for him if he's trying to train you to take over in your father's place." She nailed him four times twice in the chest and twice in the face.

Jace went down for the count.

"Be glad that I let you live, I don't kill especially little boys like you!" She left him bound and gagged on the bed and went to find her sister.

-----------------------------------------

Shaitan was trying to amuse his three-year-old captive. She was in no mood to humor her captor.

"I no wanna play!" She frowned up at him.

"What do you want to do?" Shaitan was beginning to lose his patience with her.

"I WANT MY SISSY NOW!" She screamed at him.

"Your sissy isn't here right now."

"WANT DROMI!"

"Stop this at once!"

"WANT DROMI NOW!"

"Stop this at once! This is no way for a future adversary to act!" He snarled at her and Lilly stopped her screaming to stare up at him.

"What mean by that?" She frowned.

"Well someday you will be my opponent or something like that." He tried to explain to her.

"WANT DROMI!"

"STOP IT YOUNG LADY!"

"NO! I WANT DROMI!"

"Master, the outside perimeter alarms just went off." One of his men ran in to inform Shaitan.

"Who the hell set it off?" He growled.

"Voltron, master, he's on top of our base!"

"DADDY!" She squealed. "You be in trouble now!"

"Why what a change once help arrives." He chuckled down at the child, as a sword sliced through the base. "WHAT THE HELL!!" roared in surprise.

"DADDY!" She shouted with glee.

-----------------------------------------

"Shaitan, would you please be so kind as to let my sister go." Andy growled from the entrance to the main room.

"Where is my nephew?" He kept a firm hold on Lilly.

"We sort of switched places," She drew out her sword. "I see that you've got yourself some company." She commented pointing to the blazing sword.

"I seem to have upset your husband."

"DROMI!" She tried to wriggle free. "Let go! Want Dromi!"

"You heard her, Shaitan, let her go!" Andy glared at him.

"Or what, Andromeda? What could you possibly do to me while I still have her in my arms?" He grinned evilly at her.

"I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF FOR KIDNAPPING MY WIFE!" Eric roared as he landed behind Shaitan.

"Captain Lawson, welcome to the party." Shaitan growled.

"You no be my, Daddy!" Lilly glared at Eric.

"The little angel doesn't seem to like you anymore." Shaitan grinned.

"I will only repeat this one more time let my baby sister go!" Andy ordered him.

"LET ME GO!" Lilly bit down hard on his hand.

"Ouch why you little devil." He chuckled letting go of her and she landed with a thud on the floor.

"I no likes you!" She kicked him in the shin.

"Oh no! You've wounded me!" Shaitan acted like he was injured and vanished.

-----------------------------------------

"I beat him, Dromi!" She squealed in delight, when Andy scooped her up in her arms.

"You sure did kiddo." She hugged her fiercely.

"Are you two okay?" Eric walked over to them.

"We're fine, Eric." She ran into his arms and let him hug her fiercely.

"Let go of my Sissy!" Lilly snapped at Eric.

"Lilly? Why are you so mad at me?" Eric frowned down at her.

"You take my sissy away from me!"

"Oh sweetie, I love your sister. She and I are married now, just like your mommy and Daddy." Eric tried to explain things to her.

"You have babies like Momma and Daddy?" She blinked up at them and Andy blushed crimson.

"Well...yes...maybe someday." Eric was also blushing crimson.

"Why you not say this?" She smiled at them and gave Eric a big kiss on the cheek. "I love Eric, he big bro now."

"I love you too little sister." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"So what's with the new outfit?" She smiled at him as she set Lilly down on her feet.

"You like?" He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"I'll show you how much later." She purred into his ear.

"I thought that you were..." Eric hugged her to him.

"I'm fine, Eric, no one hurt me and this wasn't your fault."

"I will never let this happen to you again."

**'Don't make promises that you can't keep.' **

**'Oh no you see I'm so sure that I'm willing to stake my life on it.' **He smiled down at her. "Now let's get Lilly back home."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well there's Voltron. Now where the hell is Eric?" Nathan frowned as two figures, one with a child on their back appeared next to the sword.

"It's Shaitan and he's still got Andy and Lilly!" Nate and the others took off running towards them.

"I'll tear him in two!" Keith snarled.

The two in question spotted the rescue party and couldn't seem to figure out why they were charging angrily at them.

"Daddy looks mad at you." Lilly frowned at Eric.

"Lilly, I haven't done anything to anger him…" Eric frowned.

"Eric, darling, I just realized something." Andy frowned at him as she took in his black fully outfitted ninja attire complete with black mask he looked exactly like Shaitan.

"I will give you two seconds to let my daughters go!" Keith aimed his weapon at Eric.

"I've always wanted to waste you Shaitan and now I'm gonna get the chance!" Nate aimed another bigger deadlier weapon at him.

"You have gone to far this time!" Sheena drew her sword.

"Want down." Lilly squirmed in Eric's arms.

"Not quite yet angel." Eric growled.

"Want down now!"

"I will give you a huge lollipop if you stop squirming." Eric begged the little girl.

"NO! Want DADDY!" She demanded.

"Fine, angel, go see Daddy," Eric gave up and set her down on her feet.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She squealed as Allura scooped her up into her arms.

"Take off the mask Eric!" Andy hissed at her husband, fearing for his life.

"I'm trying!" Eric went to pull off the mask, but it refused to budge. **'Shit it's not budging!'**

**'Eric! This isn't funny! You look like Shaitan!'** She hissed at him, just before he was attacked by Nate and Chris. "Stop it Nathan! That's Eric!" She pulled Nate off of him.

"Andy you've been drugged, but it's going to be okay. Does Eric need medical assistance?" Keith pulled her into his arms.

"LET ME GO THAT'S ERIC!" She screamed at her father.

"Sure it is, Andy." Sheena tried to calm her down.

"ERIC, DON'T JUST LIE THERE! FIGHT THEM BACK!" She screamed at him before Sheena gave her a sedative.

"LET GO OF MY WIFE!" Eric roared clearly having had enough and threw Nate and Chris off of him. "I THINK THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!" Eric ripped off his mask and glared murderously at his friends and family.

"OH SHIT!" Nate swore as Eric's fist connected with his nose.

"You really are, Eric!" Chris winced as he was thrown over Eric's shoulder.

"Get away from my wife and ask before you jump to anymore major conclusions!" He snarled at Keith and the others. "Does Shaitan wear the key to Black Lion?"

"Eric, you have every right to be angry at us." Sheena frowned.

"Why the hell are you dressed like him in the first place!" Keith bellowed.

"I wanted to get in undetected." Eric snarled.

"With Voltron? I don't think so…" Nate wheezed from his broken nose.

"Now if all of you will excuse me, I'm taking my wife as far away from all of you people as I possibly can!" He took Andy from Keith and took off with Voltron.

-----------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Andy awoke in a huge bed wearing nothing but her white lace teddy, while Eric after taking a hot shower to relax his aching muscles, silently watched over her as she slept.

"No stop that's Eric!" She tossed and turned in her sleep. "Daddy, don't give me that shot! I'm telling you that it's Eric that Nate's fighting! Fight back Eric!" She cried out in her sleep and then sat straight up in bed as if jolted awake by her dream.

"Its okay angel, I'm here. You and I are both safe and sound away from those lunatics that we call our family." He crawled under the covers and pulled her trembling body into his arms.

"I'm cursed." Andy whimpered. "I killed Rand and now I'm paying for it."

"Now, now that's not true, Andromeda, and you know it. You are not cursed." Eric soothed her with his voice tucking her head under his chin.

"Yes it is, Eric, and the worst part is that I endangered my baby sister!" She burst into tears.

"She's fine and nothing happened to her or you."

"They all want revenge." She shivered as chills racked her body. "Eric, I was helpless when they took Lilly and I hate feeling helpless!" She sobbed against his chest.

"Sweetie, it's perfectly natural for you to feel helpless in a situation like that." Eric rocked her in his arms.

"I'm ruining our honeymoon! You must hate me!"

"You aren't ruining anything and I don't hate you." Eric scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the master bathroom and the hot bubble bath that awaited them.

"Bubbles!" She sniffled snapping out of her misery, when he set her down on her feet by the huge sunken tub. "I love bubble baths." She peeled off the scrap of lace that she was wearing and dove into the tub creating a splash so big that the wave splashed Eric, who was still standing outside of the tub glaring down at the beauty encased in bubbles. "Oops! Did I do that?" She giggled then splashed him again, this time right in his face.

"Andromeda, I would seriously discipline you if you weren't so high on those drugs that were given to you." He growled down at the nymph in the water.

"Oh Eric! I'm so scared!" She taunted him splashing him again.

"Andromeda Marie Edwards-Lawson stop that immediately or else." He warned her.

"Eric, you're so stuffy, you need to loosen up Captain and play with me." She grinned up at him and splashed him again this time soaking him completely.

"Stuffy! Oh, Andromeda Marie, you really are gonna get what's coming to you." He promised as he reached for the belt of his robe.

"Do you really think that you're up to the job?" She challenged looking up at him with innocent amber eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm more than up to the job." He dropped his robe and stepped into the tub.

"What are you up to?" She was pulled into his arms.

"Let's see we need a little of this." He growled as he dumped some shampoo in her hair and began to wash it.

"That feels good." She purred as his hands massaged her scalp.

"You like that do you." He growled in her ear.

"Uh-huh." She purred contently.

"Then you're gonna love this." He grinned at her and with the pressure of his palm dunked her head under the water.

Andy came up sputtering, "What was that for!" She glared daggers at him.

"I was merely rinsing you hair out." He growled innocently and began to lather his hands with a sweet scented soap.

"Now what are you up to?" She asked as she finished rinsing out her hair.

"Come here, Andromeda. I'm not finished with you yet." He pulled her back onto his lap. "Now stay put." He growled his order into her ear and began to wash her back.

"Eric, I can wash my body myself." She whispered breathlessly as he ran the soap over her shoulders.

"Oh, but this is so much more enjoyable." He continued to explore her skin with the scented soap.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

He began to rinse off the soap and then explored her freshly cleaned skin with his mouth.

"Eric." She moaned.

"Yes." He looked up at her with darkened liquid gold eyes.

"Make love to me." She whimpered.

"As you wish, my love." He claimed her mouth with his own.

-----------------------------------------

Next chapter three

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1998-2007


	3. Chapter Three

Voltron the Next Generation

Chapter 3

Lotor Returns

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

--------------------------------------

Alexandra glared at her prince as he prepared to leave for some much needed rest and relaxation on his home planet.

"Why are you glaring at me, Lex? It's only for a few weeks and I really do need the time away from everyone." He frowned at the beautiful girl who was looking at him as if he was leaving her forever.

"Everyone?" She tried to keep the hurt from showing in her voice. "Do you really find my company so disturbing?"

"No, Alexandra Danielle, you know that I care very deeply for you, but I also have a family that misses me terribly back home." He explained patiently.

"I'm going to miss you terribly too." She sniffled.

"Alexandra? What's wrong? My Dad sent a royal decree that I was to come home for a visit and Mom is expecting again and wants to see her first born." Chris pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I just know that you're going to end up in the arms of some female on your planet. While I sit here and do nothing, but act like a proper princess while you are away." She pouted her azure blue eyes pleaded with him to stay.

"Why, Lex, I didn't know that you cared, so strongly about me." He grinned down at her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK TO MAKE FUN OF MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!" She snarled up at him and tried to wrench herself from his embrace.

"Why would I make fun of your feelings, when I feel exactly the same way about you?" He tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him and then lowered his head to give her a tender kiss.

"Then why are you leaving me here all alone!" She burst into tears of frustration.

"I am a prince and I will not take advantage of an innocent young woman." He growled into her ear.

"Christophe, you could never take advantage of me unless I allowed you to." She whispered into his ear and Chris took a step away from her.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" He asked in a hoarse tone of voice.

"What I'm saying is that I love you and I don't care who your biological father is." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Will you be my betrothed and come with me to my home, so that they can meet their future Queen?" Chris got down on one knee, took out a small velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond sapphire engagement ring.

Alex eyed the ring and then stared down at Christophe. "Are you asking me to marry you?" She whispered softly.

"I have loved you since the moment that I first saw you, and then when I found out that Lotor was my biological father you defended me to your father making a horrible time in my life bearable. You believe in me when others have hesitated because of my bloodline. I truly believe that together we can mend all of the hate and start some memorable moments of our own." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"You have nothing to prove to anyone Chris. You happen to be the bravest, most heroic, and most loving man that I have ever met. I fell in love with you when you asked me what a beautiful treasure like me was doing all alone by myself in the castle gardens." She smiled up at him.

"You sure didn't act like you were in love." He grinned as he remembered that day in the castle garden.

"No, I sure didn't and I think I asked you what business was it of yours." She giggled.

"And I told you that it was my sworn duty as a Crowned Prince to make sure that all beautiful princesses were always kept happy." He chuckled.

"I told you that I had no interest in talking to a member of the Voltron Force, no matter if you happened to be a prince or not."

"You felt so left out that day, when I became the final member of the next generation of Voltron Force." He pulled her back into his arms.

"For the first time in my life as a triplet, I felt abandoned by my sisters and you filled the place where I longed to fit in."

"You hated anything to do with fighting and did anything to get out of your training."

"I resented Andromeda and felt like a fool struggling to master what came so natural to her."

"So the day that I earned my spot on Voltron was the day that you realized that you could never be like your parents and you felt as if you had let them down in someway."

"I think that my instant attraction to you made me feel like I was betraying myself, so I put up all of my barriers and made you fight tooth and nail as you tore them down one by one." She admitted how she had felt to him.

"I've been walking as if on glass around you, so that I wouldn't hurt our fragile friendship in any way and you have been in love with me?" He growled down at her.

"Yes." She whimpered. "Are you angry with me now?"

"I love you more than anything in this galaxy and now that we've finally revealed our true feelings towards one another, I will ask you one more time. Will you come with me to my planet and be my future Queen?"

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Chris slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her to him for yet another kiss. **'Shall we go tell your parents our news?' **

**'I have an even better idea. I say we go for a long relaxing swim before leaving, it's not often that we have the lake all to ourselves.'** She winked at him.

**'A swim with me alone? Are you sure that it's safe?'** He gave her a heart-stopping grin.

**'Who wants to be safe, for once I'm going to be a little reckless.'** She pulled out of his arms and breezed out of his room.

_What is she up to now?_ Chris wondered as he went to change into his swim trunks.

--------------------------------------

Keith, Allura, and Lilly were chatting with the newlyweds who were on week two of their honeymoon.

"So are you two enjoying your honeymoon?" Allura smiled at her daughter who looked absolutely radiant and very happy.

"This place is so beautiful and Farla makes sure that no one disturbs us, so we really are in paradise." Andy smiled.

"In fact she and I are so happy that we've forgotten all about what happened before we left." Eric pinned Keith with a glare.

"We're sorry for misunderstanding the situation." Keith frowned at Eric.

"Next time ask before you go jumping to any major conclusions." Eric lectured Keith, who stood there silently fuming, while Allura smiled in amusement.

"Since when do you go around wearing black ninja attire, instead of your usual uniform?" Keith shot back.

"I'm a ninja and it's only natural to dress like an enemy when rescuing someone from an enemy base." He shot back at Keith.

Andy and Allura burst out with laughter, "Sweetie, you… um… sliced the base in half with Voltron's blazing sword."

Eric's face turned red with embarrassment.

"And I beat him all by myself!" Lilly chimed in.

"Yes you did, angel, and I'm so proud of you." She crooned at her sister.

"I miss you, Dromi." She whined.

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too. Are you getting the little presents that we've been sending you?" She asked.

"Yes, she has and I would like you to start sending toys instead of candy." Allura gave her daughter a stern look.

"Sure, mom, no more candy only toys got it." She nodded.

"Well? How are things going on the home front?" Eric decided to change the subject completely.

"Nate and Ariel took the boys to their grandfather for their next term at the academy. Almost everyone else is on Pollex on a camping trip. That leaves Alex and Christophe, who is taking a trip home surprisingly without your sister, who was last seen pouting in her room. Did I leave anyone out?" Keith got them both up to speed.

"Why doesn't she just go with him?" Andy frowned.

"She's too stubborn."

"Chris is a complete gentleman and he's also Alex's very own prince charming." Eric grinned.

"Well, your highness, what do you think you are now that you've married the Crowned Princess?" Keith smirked.

"Well... I didn't really think of it in that way… Oh shut up Keith!" He snarled when Keith began to laugh at him.

"Don't insult the head of the throne, you might find yourself on graveyard when you get back." Keith warned.

"Well could you both do me a favor and tell, Lexi, that I miss her and that she should go to Dreul with Christophe." Andy hastily ended the call before her father and Eric started at each other again.

--------------------------------------

Alex was standing on the beach in her robe. Christophe was making his way towards her, but stopped in his tracks when she dropped her robe.

"Alexandra Danielle, put your robe right now!" He ordered as he gaped at what she was wearing, a pink string bikini.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She turned around in a circle to show off her suit.

**'What are you up to?'** He took a reluctant step towards her.

**'Nothing, I just wanted to swim. Is there anything wrong with that?'** She blinked innocently up at him.

**'No, I don't think there's anything wrong with going for a swim.'** He scooped her up into his arms, walked into the lake until the water came up to his waist, then proceeded to dump her into the water.

"You beast! How dare you drop me into the water!" She sputtered when she surfaced a few feet away from him. She was totally unaware that she had lost the top of her suit and that it was floating over towards where Chris was standing.

"Beast huh? Would a beast tell you that your...hmm...how should I put this...uh...top is showing more than you want me to see." He growled hoarsely and averted his gaze willing his himself to remain where he was standing.

"GIVE ME MY TOP!" She blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"I don't know, princess, after all I'm a beast remember." He held up her swim suit top.

"CHRISTOPHE!" She shouted at him.

"Come and get it yourself." He challenged her.

"I CAN'T CHRISTOPHE!" She shouted back at him from where she was treading water.

"Now is not the time for shyness." He continued to swing the top around on his finger.

"You are not acting like a gentleman!" She fumed.

"A lady keeps her clothes on her person." He shot back.

"If I come and get my top will you promise not to attack me?" She whimpered.

"Alex, come here!" He was noticing that they were starting to draw a crowd. "On second thought stay put and I will come to you." He swam over to her.

"What are you doing?" She jumped when he surfaced behind her.

"Stay perfectly still, Alexandra." Chris muttered in sheer concentration as he tried to carefully put her swim suit top back on her.

"This is not a good idea!" She squeaked when his hand accidentally brushed against her breast and she tried to move away from him.

"Alexandra, stay still." He growled hoarsely and securely tied her bikini top in place, before turning her in her arms. "Open your eyes, love." He gave her a tender kiss on the temple.

"I AM SO EMBARRASSED!" She buried her face against his chest.

"I think that you've had enough swimming for one day." He carried her out of her water. "Come on we've got some packing to do."

--------------------------------------

(On Chris's Home Planet Druel)

Hazar's evil cousin Lotor was planning a devious plan to get back his son.

"Everything is ready my lord, we will intercept your son as soon as he arrives at the space port." One of his henchmen informed him.

"Have they taught him nothing? The young princess should have accompanied him." Lotor snarled in disappointment.

"Sire, the young master has a second passenger with him."

"So the boy does have what it takes! Don't just stand there you idiot! Go get them and bring them to me!" He ordered his men.

--------------------------------------

Hazar ordered his men to find Lotor with orders to shoot to kill.

"I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES! FIND HIM AND CHRIS IS NOT TO HEAR OF LOTOR'S ESCAPE!" Haz barked at his aide.

"He needs to know sire, because he has brought Princess Alexandra with him." His aide informed his sovereign.

"This is not good." Hazar sighed in frustration.

"I will have the guards around the prince tripled at once!"

"No one lets either of them out of their sight and I want no mishaps at the space port!"

"Yes sire!" His aide bowed and then raced from the room.

--------------------------------------

Alex sat next to Chris on the shuttle still fuming over her father's conditions that she would have to follow in order to go with Chris to Druel.

"What may I ask is so bad about having to continue your training while you're away with me on my planet?" Chris frowned at her.

"I need a break that's why." Alex glared up at Chris.

"Look, Alex, you have to finish your training whether you want to or not." Chris informed her.

"Why is it so important that I finish my training?" She was so frustrated.

"Because, this is for your own safety and this will teach you how to complete what you start." He lectured her.

"I just can't be as good as Andy. Why should I even try and complete my training?" She muttered under her breath.

"Who is your father?" Chris asked.

"Keith, ruler of Arus and master of the shadow warrior's skill." She frowned at him.

"And your mother?"

"Allura queen of Arus and also a shadow master."

"See love it's in your bloodline, so just let the energy flow through you, and it will guide you on your way to success."

"That's easier said than done." She muttered.

"Alexandra, are you so blind that you can't see what we see when we look at you?" He sighed in frustration.

"All that you see is a frail beautiful princess, who shutters if she even breaks a finger nail." She mocked him.

"Only a fool could ever think that and I am no fool." Chris pulled her onto his lap.

"What do you see when you look at me, Christophe?" She asked quietly.

"I see a beautiful, intelligent, and extremely brave young woman. You also so desperately want to fit in with your sisters." He tilted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"How can you know so much, when I try so hard to hide my feelings." She whimpered and a single tear feel down her cheek.

"You are my heart, Alex, and no matter how hard you try to hide your feelings, you can never hide them from me." He bent his head down and kissed her.

--------------------------------------

"Sire, your son is now arriving and the space port is now completely secure." Valen reported to Hazar.

"What about my cousin? Have you captured Lotor or not!" He snarled down at him.

"Not quite yet, sire, he seems to have vanished." He answered.

"If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I suggest that you find him!" Hazar snarled down at him, as Merla walked into the room.

**'Darling? Why are you threatening Valen?'** Merla frowned at her husband.

"Oh no reason, dearest, I'm just having a bad day." He drew her down onto his lap.

:What's wrong, Valen?: Merla frowned in annoyance.

"Your ex-husband has escaped." Valen blanched when Merla lost it completely.

"DO YOU IDIOTS REALIZE THAT ALLURA'S DAUGHTER IS WITH MY SON AND THAT FIEND LOTOR, NO MATTER HOW STUPID HE IS, WILL NOT WASTE ANY TIME GETTING HIS HANDS ON CHRIS AND ALEXANDRA!" She roared down at Valen.

"That won't happen majesty! We have doubled the protection around the space port." Valen gulped

:FIND HIM OR DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!:

"Yes majesty!" The poor man ran in terror from the room.

"Even in pregnancy you take my breath away." Hazar growled into her ear.

"Darling, I have news that should make up for your bad day." She smiled up at him.

"Yes." He arched a brow at her waiting for her to tell him what she was dying to say.

"Our next child is a boy." She gasped when Hazar reacted by giving her a big kiss.

"A SON! OH THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS MY LOVE!" He shouted happily.

--------------------------------------

"This way your highnesses your parents are waiting at the palace." Vance Christophe's personal guardian bowed in front of them.

"Why the army?" Chris frowned at Vance.

"Nothing is too good for his highness." Vance bowed.

:THE TRUTH AND IT HAD BETTER BE GOOD!: Chris roared in Vance's mind.

"Yes, I haven't seen a place so heavily guarded since Rand was alive and after my family." Alex frowned at Vance.

"Yes, well, we do things differently here your highness."

"Come on, Alex; let's go to the most beautiful spot in the city." Chris smiled at Alex and led her out of the spaceport only to be stopped by his father's men.

"We have explicit orders to take you directly to the palace." Vance frowned at a very furious Christophe.

:Move Vance!:

"Sorry, your highness, your father left us orders to take you both to him." He actually raised his weapon and aimed it at the two of them.

"That does it, Vance! You are scaring Alex!" Chris disarmed him in one move.

"What is going on here? How dare you aim a weapon at us! I will inform my father about this as soon as we arrive at the palace!" Alex shouted at the guards.

"That is not necessary, princess; we just feel that it is safer if the two of you come back with us to the palace." Vance informed her.

:Where is he?: Chris grabbed Vance by his throat.

"Who?" He croaked.

"LOTOR!" Chris roared.

"We don't know!" Vance was gasping for air.

"What do you mean by you don't know!" Chris let go of his neck.

"He escaped and then vanished! None of your father's men can find him!"

"Christophe, I want to go back home." Alex clung to him in terror.

"It's not safe here, princess. Come we must get you both back to the palace." Vance led them out of the spaceport and to an air-Limo.

**'You didn't tell me that Lotor was still being imprisoned on this planet!'** Alex snarled into Chris's mind.

**'That's because he was being held in a maximum-security cell and I didn't think that he was going to escape!'** Chris frowned down at her.

**'Well he has escaped and he's probably after his son! Don't forget that I'm the exact replica of his obsession, my mother!' **

**'He won't get near you.'** Chris vowed.

**'As my sister always tells everyone, don't make any promises that you can't keep!'** She glared out the window and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the drive to the palace.

--------------------------------------

"WELL!" Lotor snarled.

"We have changed the plan my lord. There were too many men at the space port." Lyle explained.

"DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD CHANGE THE PLAN?" Lotor threw him into a far wall. "Now I want you to get over to the palace and wait until the two of them are alone. Then I want you to shoot them with these tranq darts and then bring them here to me!"

"Yes, my lord." Lyle bowed.

"And Lyle, don't fail me again." He warned his minion.

--------------------------------------

Chris and Alex arrived at the palace and neither one of them were in the mood to see or greet his parents.

"Hello son, I trust that your voyage was uneventful." Haz went to hug his eldest child.

"Oh we were fine until we arrived on Druel!" Chris snarled at his father.

"Yes, being escorted at gunpoint isn't a nice way to welcome your son home." Alex snapped at Hazar.

"What! Vance that was not necessary!" Haz barked at his son's guardian.

"He was going to leave sire, I had no choice." Vance defended himself.

"ENOUGH!" Chris roared. "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF LOTOR'S ESCAPE?"

"It started out to as a minor emergency, so I didn't want to bother you." Haz are frowned at his son.

"I will decide what will bother me father!" He snarled angrily at his father.

"Hello mother, I trust that you and the baby are well." His voice softened and he went to hug his mother.

:Was that really necessary, son, you scared Alex half to death!: She scolded him.

"CHRISTOPHE ALEXANDER!" Hazar roared angrily.

"Father, forgive me I lost my temper." He bowed in front of his father.

"Son, that temper of yours is going to get you into trouble one day and it isn't like you to scare innocent young ladies like that." Haz lectured his son.

Christophe walked up to the throne that Alex was curled up on, "Alexandra did I frighten you?"

"I've never seen you this way before." She whimpered as she eyed him with wary eyes.

"Oh Alex, you have nothing to fear from me. I would never harm you and will protect you with my life. Now come with me my dove and I will show you my home." He pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

"I trust you Christophe. It's just that this is the first time that I have ever seen you actually lose your temper." She buried her face against his chest.

"My anger was caused by fear that any harm might come to you my beautiful dove." He led her out of the throne room.

"I trust you with my life my prince and I would love it if you would show me your home." She smiled at him.

"They are so in love." Merla sighed happily.

"The fates have given them an ironic chance at happiness." Hazar nodded.

"Yes, but are they ready for the consequences that they will face because of their love for each other." Merla worriedly bit down on her lower lip.

"They will begin a new generation of peace and finally stop the conflict caused by both of their father's." Hazar could see the future for his son and it was a bright and happy one filled with laughter and love.

"But first they must confront Lotor." Merla hated to think of her son and Alex being anywhere near Lotor.

--------------------------------------

"Alex don't be alarmed, but we are not alone." Chris growled into her ear.

"What!" Alex jumped into Chris' arms.

"I will protect you my dove." He whispered into her hair.

(HELP ME!) Alex called to her sister with a mental cry for help, reaching her sister who was a half a galaxy away.

---------------------------------------------------

"ALEXANDRA!" Andy cried out sitting straight up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Eric grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry darling, but the honeymoon is being postponed. Alex is in major trouble." Andy tried to crawl out of bed, but Eric had his arm locked around her waist and wasn't about to let her go anywhere.

"Whoa there love, Alex is fine and you were only having a bad dream." He pulled her back down and into his arms.

"No! I heard her cry for help." Andy protested.

"She's fine now come here and let me chase those bad dreams away." Eric growled and cut off any other protest with a long soul-searing kiss.

--------------------------------------

"Alex don't be afraid, he isn't going to harm you." Chris tried to reassure her.

"Why do you say that?" She hissed.

"He wants me."

"So he wants me too!" She shot back.

"Consider this your final exam." He grinned down at her.

"Very funny!" She hissed, "Ouch!" She winced when a tranq dart hit her in the arm.

"Alex!" Chris cradled her in his arms.

"Come quietly your highness, your father wishes an audience with you." Lyle motioned for his men to take Alex from Christophe. "On second thought I don't want to take any chances." He shot him with a dart.

"Lets go we mustn't keep Lotor waiting."

--------------------------------------

"Sire! The Prince and his princess have been taken by Lotor's men!" Vance raced into the throne room.

"So the final test for our son has begun." Haz frowned.

"Yes and let us hope that they are both strong enough to survive." Merla was curled in Hazar's lap.

"He's our son love, he can do anything." Haz cuddled her in his arms.

Vance gaped opened mouthed at the two of them. "Chris will no doubt have words with you when he gets back."

"Vance there comes a time when everyone must face their demons and this is their time." Merla sighed.

"By your leave majesties." Vance bowed and left without saying another word.

----------------------------------------------

"Excellent." Lotor grinned as the two were carried in on stretchers. "She's the very image of her mother." He ran a finger down Alex's cheek.

"Your son my lord," Lyle bowed motioning to the young man lying unconscious on the stretcher.

"So like his mother, yet he has my eyes and hair." Lotor frowned down at his son.

"Sire your son also has your fiery temper and stubborn spirit." Lyle growled.

"We also seem to desire the same breed of woman. The fair princesses of Arus." Lotor growled.

"Shall I make our guests comfortable my lord?" Lyle growled.

"Yes take my son to his new quarters, but leave the fair princess here with me." He watched as his son was carried from the room.

"Where am I?" Alex moaned softly.

"So sleeping beauty has decided to awaken," Lotor looked down at the young woman.

"LOTOR!" She screamed in terror and tried to run, only to find that her legs couldn't seem to hold her up.

"Now princess is that anyway to behave where are your manners?" He caught her in his arms to keep her from falling flat on her face.

"What are you going to do with Chris? What do you want with us!?" She tried to free herself, but Lotor was too strong.

"Oh don't worry my pet you are perfectly safe. I have big plans for you and my son." He swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

--------------------------------------

Christophe awoke and began prowling his quarters.

"Great I always wanted a portrait of my grandfather!" He snarled sarcastically at Zarcon's life size portrait, only to see the portrait move and Zarcon appeared from a secret passageway in the wall of the room.

"So you're my son's offspring." Zarcon growled at the young man who was eyeing him in fear.

"This isn't possible you died along with Planet Doom!"

"Can a dead person do this?" Zarcon threw his staff at Chris and grazed the side of his head.

"Why are you here?!" Chris snarled at him his teeth gritted in pain.

"YOUR FATHER MAY BE AN IDIOT, BUT HE IS STILL MY SON AND I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO BE IMPRISONED!" Zarcon roared at his grandson.

"What are you up to old man? What do you get out of all of this?!" Chris glared defiantly up at his grandfather.

"I get your first born son." Zarcon informed him.

"NEVER I'LL DIE BEFORE THAT EVER HAPPENS!" Chris ran at his grandfather.

"That can be arranged for you and for your young kitten." He grabbed Chris by the neck and threw him into a table.

"Don't make me mad old man!"

"Oh! I'm really scared." Zarcon laughed at him highly amused.

"I want to see Alex and I want to see her now!"

"In time brat if you're a good boy. I've been told that you are pure of heart, is this true?" Zarcon snarled angrily down at him.

"Yes I am, but you're missing one important detail." Chris grinned at him.

"And what may I ask is that?" Zarcon growled sarcastically.

"While you've been in seclusion, Keith regained his true place in life and had for his first born children three baby girls, one of which is Andromeda. She was born with the same abilities as her father and that makes her ten times the threat that her father was to you." Chris filled him in on some of what he had missed.

"I HAVE NO INTEREST IN THOSE FOOL SPACE EXPLORERS!" Zarcon roared at him.

"THEN YOU ARE A FOOL GRANDFATHER, BECAUSE I AM A MEMBER OF THE SPACE EXPLORES AND VOLTRON FORCE!" Chris roared back at him.

"WHAT?!!"

"That's right grandfather I despise everything that you and Lotor stand for and I will be damned if I let my first born son follow in anyone's footsteps, but mine or my father Hazar's!" Chris found that it wasn't a good idea to say those things to Zarcon and was knocked senseless by his grandfather.

--------------------------------------

"You are as beautiful as your mother." Lotor growled softly at the young woman huddled on the large bed.

"You don't know when to quit do you! My mother never loved you!" Alex snarled at him.

"I would be very nice to me if I were you!" Lotor stalked over to the bed.

"You wouldn't hurt me Lotor. I'm your son's future wife and he would kill you if you harmed me." Alex hissed when Lotor sat on the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of harming a treasure like you."

"Then leave!" She tried to crawl away from him only to be pulled back next to where he was sitting.

"Such delicate bones and perfectly flawless skin, I bet that you bruise very easily." Lotor grabbed her brutally by her wrist.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"You may look like Allura, but I can see that you don't take after her fiery spirit, but you are very much the proper princess." He forced her to look at him.

"You want something from Chris and me. That's the only reason that you would try something like this!" She glared at him defiance shining in her azure blue eyes.

"You my delicate little kitten are going to give me a grandson."

"THE ONLY GRANDSON THAT I'M GIVING ANYONE IS TO HAZAR OR MY FATHER! YOU COULD NEVER CLAIM ANY OF OUR CHILDREN AS YOUR OWN, NO MATTER IF YOU ARE CHRISTOPHE'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER OR NOT!" She screamed at him and found herself thrown across the huge bed.

"I would not say such things if I were you!" He had her pinned to the bed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed in terror.

"I think that I'm going to teach you a lesson." He kissed her brutally on the mouth.

"No!!" She tried to fight him off.

"If you won't cooperate about giving me a grandson, then maybe I will make it so that you give me a son instead!" He snarled down at her.

"NO!! I'D DIE FIRST!" She clawed at his face trying to get free.

--------------------------------------

(Arus)

"ALEX!" Allura woke up terrified as she felt her daughter's terror.

"Allura what's wrong?" Keith pulled her into his arms.

"LOTOR HAS OUR DAUGHTER!" Allura cried in terror.

Keith closed his eyes and focused on finding his daughter. "I'LL KILL HAZAR FOR PUTTING THEM INTO DANGER LIKE THIS!" Keith threw back the covers, grabbed his robe, and stalked out of their quarters.

"He must have escaped just before they got to Chris's home planet!" Allura raced after her husband.

"Then why the hell didn't Haz inform me that the kids were missing!" Keith placed a call to Hazar.

"Because I didn't want you to worry and I did have the situation under control." Haz growled at him from the screen.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Allura shouted at him.

"It was not intentionally done Allura." Hazar frowned at her.

"The hell with your having to face your worst enemy in order to live a long happy life Druel right of passage bull shit! Lotor's a loose cannon and is capable of anything! We are coming there to get the kids back!" Keith ended the call.

"Call Andromeda." Allura clung to her husband in fear for her child.

--------------------------------------

(Planet Lera)

The two honeymooners were enjoying a nice long shower when the Tele-com in the bedroom began beeping at them.

"Eric we have a message coming in on our Tele-monitor." She gasped as Eric continued to ravish her body with his mouth.

"Let them wait." He growled and pressed her back against the shower wall.

"This could be important." She tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"We're off duty let someone else handle it." Eric growled against her skin.

"Something is wrong or they would have given up by now." She finally managed to tear herself free of him stumbled out of the shower, pulling on her robe, before she answered the incoming call.

"Hey! Get back here!" Eric pulled on his robe and stalked after his wife. "You can't flee that easily." He pulled her to him for a long kiss, just as Keith's image appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but the honeymoon has been put on hold as of now." Keith informed them.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Andy frowned at her father ignoring the fact that Eric was nibbling on her earlobe.

"This had better be an emergency." Eric looked like a kid who was being deprived of his favorite toy.

"Alex has been kidnapped by Lotor and some unknown ally." Keith growled.

"How did that happen? Wasn't Christophe with her?" Eric frowned at Keith.

"Yes and he was also taken by Lotor's men." Keith informed him.

"We will meet you on Planet Druel and remember to bring us all of our special toys." She informed her father ending the call. "Let's go darling we have a sister and a best friend to rescue." She dropped her robe letting it fall to the floor.

"Yes, but first we finish where we left off." He scooped her up into his arms and headed back to the shower.

--------------------------------------

(Planet Druel)

Chris was thrown into the room, just as Lotor was about to attack Alex. "Well son, did you come to watch me claim your woman?" He laughed evilly at his son, who was being held back by his grandfather.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" Chris roared trying to break the hold that his grandfather had on him.

"Hello father, this really isn't the time for a family reunion. I'm kind of busy at the moment." Lotor growled at Zarcon.

"HELP ME CHRISTOPHE!" Alex screamed only to get hit in the face by Lotor.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT, LOTOR!" Chris roared at his father.

"So the young fool has a temper." Zarcon grinned.

"I SAID GET OFF OF HER!" His temper went meltdown and Zarcon went flying over his shoulder.

"So the little one wants to play," Lotor got off of Alex and went to deal with his son.

"Alex run get out of here!" Chris ordered her as he ran at his father.

"No! I won't let you get yourself killed!" She ran over to him.

"Alex don't argue, leave before you get hurt anymore than you already have!" Chris threw Lotor into the far wall.

"Where do you think your going kitten?" Zarcon grabbed her by the arm.

"ZARCON!" Alex screamed in terror.

"Christophe if you truly want Alexandra to keep breathing I would suggest that you quit strangling my son." Zarcon snarled.

"CHRIS!" She screamed as Zarcon's staff was pressed hard against her throat.

"You win Zarcon just let her go." He threw Lotor's unconscious body onto the bed.

"Smart move and now I being the guy that I am will allow the two of you to have some quality time alone." He threw a barely conscious Alex into Chris's arms, before carrying his son out of the room.

--------------------------------------

"Oh Chris! He was going to rape me!" She whimpered against his chest.

"Not as long as I still breathe." He held her closer to him.

"I was so scared!"

"Alex would you do me a favor?" Chris growled into her ear.

"What is it?" She pulled away from him so that she could look at his face.

"Your grandfather gave me this when I graduated from the academy." He fished in his pocket for his Swiss-army knife.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a favor?"

"It has some scissors on it and I want you to cut my hair so that it looks like my father's."

"Is this really the time for a haircut?" She frowned up at him. "We are in major trouble here!"

"Yes! Now here use this and cut it all off." He removed his boot and pulled out the knife.

"Are you sure about this?" She hated the fact that she had to cut his silvery mane of hair, but began to cut it nonetheless.

"This is my way of letting go of my final tie to that fiend." He snarled bitterly as his hair fell to the floor.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me Chris, so stop punishing yourself!" She hissed into his ear, as she finished cutting his hair.

"How can you stand to be near me?" He muttered under his breath.

'**Because I love you and you are nothing like that monster. If you had me cut your hair, because it might remind me of Lotor! Then I just cut it for nothing and I loved your mane of hair!'** She glared up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alex. Did he hurt you?" He pulled her back into his arms.

"Will you quit feeling guilty! I'm fine! He didn't rape me, because you saved me!" She hissed angrily at him.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Chris frowned.

"YOU MADE ME CUT YOUR HAIR, BECAUSE OF A GUILTY CONSCIOUS!" She screamed at him. "QUIT FEELING GUILTY AND HELP ME FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS!" She slapped him hard across the face.

"I love you Alex." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

**'I sent Andy a message, so all we really have to do is stall them until help arrives.' **

**'Then let's make like shadow warriors and vanish.'** Chris grinned at her.

"I have to make some alterations to my dress, before we go anywhere." She used the scissors to cut the skirt of her gown until it hung just above her knees. She then tore off the billowy sleeves and used the material to tie her hair back into a high ponytail on top of her head.

"Nice legs." Chris grinned.

"Thank you." She winked at him. "Now let's go."

"So far I'm giving you an A on your final exam."

"What else do you have hidden in your boots?" She asked curiously.

"Oh a few smoke balls and some pretty stars."

"I love you." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"I know." He kissed her back and the two of them vanished from sight.

--------------------------------------

"Sire we have visitors." Vance announced as Keith, Allura, and Lilly ran into the room.

"Uncle Haz!" Lilly ran into Hazar's open arms.

"Well hello little one." Haz smiled cuddling the little girl in his arms.

"Have you located them yet?" Keith asked Merla.

:Yes, they're located in a rather old compound with miles of underground rooms and tunnels.: Merla informed him.

"We have two other, members of the team that should be arriving soon." Allura frowned.

"Actually they arrived three hours ago." Haz set Lilly down and she ran over to her sister.

"Dromi!" Lilly jumped into Andy's arms.

"Lilly! I missed you so much!" She cuddled her sister in her arms.

"Hello squirt did you like all of the stuff that Andy has been sending you." Eric grinned at her when she crawled into his arms.

"I love Candy!" She giggled as Eric tossed her into the air and then caught her.

"So? Did you bring me my toys?" She smiled at her father, as he walked over to where they were standing.

"Yes we did and are you ready to go get your sister?"

"I was almost ready to go without you and mom." She began to equip herself with her arsenal.

"You're only my back up Andy. I don't need any help handling Lotor." Keith informed her.

"I'm no one's back up Daddy! I quit tagging along years ago and I saved your neck when you fought against Rand. So never call me back up!" She snarled at her father.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady, besides did it ever occur to you that you may have someone to protect besides yourself." Keith growled in frustration.

"What are you getting at Daddy?"

"Oh dear, I never even thought about the circumstances." Allura gasped when the realization struck her that Andy could be expecting.

"Holly! I mean... I never thought... now that we're married..." Eric felt as if a bombshell had been dropped in his lap.

"Now wait one minute! I am not pregnant! So quit jumping to conclusions!" She fumed at the three of them and then threw a flash ball on the ground and vanished from sight.

"ANDROMEDA! GET BACK HERE!" Eric roared furiously and then went after his wife.

"Excuse me, but I have two daughters to rescue." Keith grabbed Allura and they vanished.

"So angel, let's see if we can find you some toys." Haz set Lilly up onto his shoulders.

"I like toys!" She squealed happily.

--------------------------------------

Chris and Alex continued to play cat and mouse with Lotor, Zarcon, and their goons.

"Have we lost them yet?" Alex hissed at him trying to forget how high up they actually were.

"Just watch your step." Chris growled as they walked across a narrow beam.

"How the heck did we end up here?" She moaned when she looked down.

"We borrowed some things from Lotor and by the way have I told you how fabulous you look in jewels." He grinned at her.

"Well it serves him right. How dare he steal my planets treasures." She smiled up at him just as an explosion shook the base. "CHRISTOPHE!" She screamed when she lost her balance.

"Alex!" Chris grabbed her arm and began to pull her back up.

"DON'T LET ME FALL!" She screamed as the guards began to fire up at them.

"I've got you." He pulled her up and into his arms.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She shouted as the building shook from yet another explosion.

"I THINK LOTOR IS UNDER ATTACK!" He shouted back.

"Oh my I think Andy is really upset about something." Alex winced as the building shook again.

--------------------------------------

"How dare they say that to me?" She threw another explosive into an empty room. "LOTOR! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" She shouted for her enemy to appear.

"IS THIS A MOOD SWING?" Eric shouted at Keith and Allura.

"Let's just say that this isn't your normal temper tantrum." Keith winced as the rooms behind him exploded.

"WE CAN'T STOP HER CAN WE?" Allura shouted.

"FROM DOING WHAT? KILLING LOTOR OR GETTING ALL OF US KILLED!?" Eric shouted.

"Go get her son!" Keith grinned.

"We'll find Alex and Chris." Allura and Keith vanished.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!" Eric cried out in protest then vanished so that he could get ahead of his wife.

--------------------------------------

"WHO DARES DESTROY MY HOME?" Zarcon roared.

"Let me take a wild guess. She's almost six feet tall, has raven black hair, and her parents are Keith and Allura." Lotor winced as another explosion rocked the base.

"A FEMALE IS DOING THIS!" Zarcon bellowed.

"This is not your ordinary female. She makes Merla look like a kitten and you look like a common alley cat instead of a full grown dragon." Lotor explained and his father grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU LIE!"

"You will find out soon enough!" Lotor wheezed.

"WHO DARES?" Zarcon roared when a barrage of throwing stars attacked him.

"ZARCON!!!" Keith jumped through a shattered window and attacked him.

Lotor hit the floor and crawled out of the room.

--------------------------------------

"ALEXANDRA!" Allura shouted into the room, "CHRISTOPHE!"

"MOM!" Alex cried from their hiding place as Allura took out the guards.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Allura shouted.

"Up here!" She answered.

"It's safe now, so come down here before you both fall!" Allura ordered them. "My god Alex what did they do to your face!" Allura eyed her daughter's battered face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex frowned at her mother.

"Alex calm down." Chris held her in his arms.

"Mother give me one of your throwing stars." Alex hissed and then used it to look at her reflection. "I WILL KILL HIM FOR THIS!" She screamed in fury as she looked at what had been done to her face.

"Alex this will help with some of the pain." Allura opened her med-kit and pulled out a hydro syringe loaded with a painkiller.

"I don't need a shot Mother!" Alex tried to wriggle free of Chris.

"Alexandra stop this at once." Allura snapped and gave her the shot.

"Who's destroying the base?" Chris asked.

"Andromeda had a little disagreement with her father." Allura explained.

"About what?" Alex sniffled.

"Keith suggested that she be his back up, because of the possibility of her being pregnant." Allura sighed.

"So these explosions are because if some sort of a mood swing." Alex winced as Allura worked on her arm.

"That is a major possibility." Allura frowned as another explosion rocked the building.

"I almost feel sympathy for Lotor and Zarcon." Chris frowned.

"Zarcon?!" Allura frowned in shock.

"Yes he's alive, well, and stronger than ever." Chris growled.

"He won't be when Keith gets to him." Allura sighed in frustration. "Not that it would be a bad thing to rid this galaxy of Zarcon once and for all."

--------------------------------------

"You are going to pay for your crimes Zarcon!" Keith relentlessly attacked his enemy.

"Who is gonna make me pay…You?" Zarcon snarled.

"Yes for all of the innocent people that you slaughtered during your sneak attack on Arus while we defeated your empire!" Keith continued to attack Zarcon. "Surrender and I may let you live."

"You've changed, Captain."

"It's your majesty now you monster!" Keith slammed him against the far wall.

"So things have changed since I was assumed dead!"

"Yes and now you're going to pay for your crimes!" Keith had him pinned to the wall.

"Dad? Andy is after Lotor. Do you need some back up?" Eric entered the room. "YOU!!" He roared in fury when he saw who Keith was taking prisoner.

"Eric calm down!" Keith ordered, but Eric had Zarcon in a chokehold.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER! MY BABY BROTHER AND SISTER WERE ASLEEP IN THEIR CRIBS WHEN THE ATTACK CAME. I WAS PULLED OUT OF THE HOUSE BY NATE'S FATHER!" Eric roared.

"He's not worth it Eric!" Keith tried to get Eric to listen to him, but Eric continued to choke the life out of Zarcon.

"SHUT UP! HE DESERVES TO DIE KEITH!"

"Yes, but he wins if you let him die this way." Keith growled.

"FINE THEN HE WILL SUFFER FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!" Eric released Zarcon.

Zarcon made one last-ditch effort to best his opponent by pulling out a poisoned blade and running full steam at Eric.

Eric easily disarmed him and then spun kicked Zarcon in the middle of his back, causing Zarcon to fall flat on his face to the hard floor.

"I'm proud of you." Keith growled softly.

"DON'T BE!" Eric stalked from the room.

"I'm sorry son, but I promise that I will make it up to you." Keith now knew what Eric had never told anyone. The one reason why he had trained so hard to be on Voltron was so that what happened to his family would never happen to anyone again.

--------------------------------------

Lotor had crawled right up to Andy's feet and the girl was in the mood to tear him in half.

"Where is my sister you creep?" She pulled him up to his feet by his hair.

"I don't know." Lotor yelped in pain.

"Bad answer!" She punched him several times in the face.

"I told you that I don't know!" Lotor spat blood from his mouth.

"Did you hurt her?!" She hissed and threw him down the hallway right at Alex, Allura, and Chris's feet.

"HE'S MINE ANDY!" Alex shouted at her sister.

"You're hurt!" She winced when her arm began to throb.

"Get up Lotor!" Alex hissed.

"You can't harm me." Lotor vaulted up to his feet.

"Oh really? Then what if I did this?" She kicked him in the face with her foot.

"Pure luck," He lunged at her only to be nailed in the solar plexus by Christophe.

"Hands off!" He snarled at him.

"You aren't fighting fair!" Lotor snarled at them.

"I'm not in the mood to fight fair." She nailed him five times in the groin.

"You bitch!" He howled in pain falling to his knees.

"Now Lotor I wouldn't call people names if I were you." Alex scolded him as Chris pinned Lotor against the wall.

"Way to go, Lexi!" She ran over and hugged her sister.

"That felt great! No wonder you love being like daddy!" Alex smiled up at her sister.

"Who did that to your face!?" Andy was furious that someone had hurt her big sister.

"He did." Alex pointed at Lotor, who was looking at Andy in sheer terror.

"Bad move Lotor." Andy pulled a small blade from her belt and ran the dull edge of it along his cheek.

"Actually at the time it was very pleasurable." Lotor snarled back.

"You don't remember this do you Lotor." Andy held out the blade, so that he could get a good look at it.

"Should I be afraid of a tiny little knife?" He sneered at her.

"Does Cassandra ring any bells?" Andy smiled.

"Your father destroyed that knife!"

"Did he?" Andy's smile widened even more.

"Don't look at me Lotor. That's Andromeda and she's never really listened to anything that we've told her. She did spend an awful lot of time with Oran." She mused.

"You're bluffing!"

"I don't bluff Lotor." Andy slowly ran the tip of the blade along his cheek.

"Stop her!" Lotor pleaded with them.

"I couldn't stop her if I wanted to, besides she isn't in the mood to listen to anything right now." Allura smiled at Lotor.

"What's the matter Lotor, it's painless unlike this." She punched him in the nose.

"You don't fight fair."

"Actually I would like really like to kill you, but you still need to pay for your crimes and I want to make sure that you never get out again, until a suitable cage can be built for you." She cut his cheek with the blade.

"I'll get you for this." Lotor wheezed before he went limp in Chris's arms.

"I'll be waiting." She re-sheathed the blade.

"Was that really necessary Darling?" Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Yes Eric it was. He needs to be in a deep sleep while they build him a better cell." Andy looked up at Eric and saw that he was clearly upset about something.

"Is Keith hurt?" Allura panicked.

"No I had a run in with Zarcon." He pulled Andy even closer to him.

"Zarcon died! Daddy, Mom, and my uncles destroyed his empire." Andy gasped in surprise.

"Keith defeated him and I went temporarily insane when I saw him." Eric growled hoarsely.

"Why Eric? You were too young too remember any of Zarcon's terrible deeds?" Andy frowned up at him in confusion.

"Zarcon's last attack came totally unexpected; everyone was caught completely off guard. My parents were in the living room of our house when the attack came. I was in my room and my six-month-old twin baby brother and sister were napping in their cribs, when the entire city exploded into flames. Half of our house instantly caught on fire and the first rooms to go were the living room and the twin's nursery. I screamed for help and Nate's father pulled me out of the house through the open window of my room. My parents and the twins died that night and I've never forgiven Lotor or Zarcon for that. It took me years to forgive the members of Voltron for leaving us defenseless." Eric had tears streaming down his face as he finished his walk down memory lane.

"Oh Eric. No wonder you're always at odds with Daddy all of the time." She hugged him fiercely.

"I'm fine Andy. Zarcon just dredged up some really bad memories." Eric growled hoarsely.

**'Why didn't you tell me about any of this? How could you keep something like this from me!?'** She felt his pain as if it were her own.

**'When I met you and your family it was as if I was instantly accepted like one of the family. I guess that it just faded into a dull ache every once in a while.'** Eric growled softly.

"Why did you rescue me when I was eight?" She whimpered.

"It was like I was drowning when I saw your small form struggling in the water. I can't explain it, but you healed me from that day on." Eric ended the conversation by kissing her senseless.

--------------------------------------

(Later on that evening at the palace)

Chris went to have a long talk with his parents. "How did Lotor capture us if you had the guards posted everywhere?"

"I'm not perfect son. Lotor slipped through the palace defenses." Haz replied calmly as he faced his son, who now without his long hair, looked exactly like a younger version of himself.

"You don't make mistakes like that father! Just so you know what almost happened, your cousin almost raped Alex, and my grandfather Zarcon tried to kill me when we wouldn't give him a grandchild!" Chris snarled down at him.

"You fulfilled your destiny, by facing Lotor. I merely made you face your inner most fears and what did you end up realizing." Haz frowned at his son.

"What do you think father!" Chris raked his fingers through his short locks in frustration.

"You are nothing like my Uncle Zarcon or my cousin Lotor and you never will be."

"That isn't even the worst part, Dad! My grandfather murdered my best friend's family during the final attack on Arus! That and after what happened to her today I don't even know how Alex can stand to be near me!" Chris broke down completely and his father held him in his arms.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone, not even your mother. Before my father died he told me something that I vowed no one would find out about ever." Hazar growled, "When I was born my Uncle King Zarcon was incredibly jealous of what my father had and that was a son. So Zarcon had his witch Hagar create a clone using my DNA and that clone was Prince Lotor. Lotor is the darker evil side of me, so in truth you are my son and always have been.

"Your Lotor's brother?" Chris frowned at his father.

"No he's not my brother. He's more like my shadow." Haz snarled.

"You're my real father?"

"Yes." He growled hoarsely.

"All of this time you've known what I've been going through and you couldn't face what's haunted you since before I was born? How could you even stand to be around a constant reminder of him?" Chris tried to understand.

"I loved your mother and I felt like you were mine while you were growing inside of her. I even had some tests run before you were born and those tests proved to me what I had suspected all along. You are my son and from that moment on you have always been mine." Haz hugged him fiercely.

"That happens to be the best news that I have heard all day! All of this time I have wished that I'd been your son instead of Lotor's and because of Zarcon's obsession I really am!" He was so happy that he had to run and tell Alex.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merla stepped out of the shadows.

"I was ashamed of the connection and at the time you refused to have anything to do with Lotor. I wasn't going to let anything destroy our relationship or hurt you in any way." Haz explained.

"My poor darling nothing could have changed my love for you." She ran into her husband's arms.

--------------------------------------

Chris ran all the way to his wing of the palace.

Alex was crying out in her sleep, "No don't hurt me!"

"Alex wake up." Chris called softly from the open doorway and then ran over to her bedside.

"Leave me alone!" She thrashed around on the bed.

"Lexi, wake up you're safe now." Chris pulled her into his arms.

"No!!" She pushed at her attacker.

"Alexandra wake up!" Chris had her pinned underneath him.

"Christophe?" She whimpered as she woke to find herself in his arms.

"Yes love it's me and you're safe." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"It was so real and I couldn't wake up!" She sobbed against his chest.

"Your safe with me Alex and I've done a lot of thinking and I really think that we should be married as soon as possible." He rocked her trembling body in his arms.

"Yes on one condition." She sighed.

"Anything." He growled.

"Hold me and never let me go." She snuggled into his arms.

"I love you so much, you will be lucky if I let you out of my sight." He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Keep kissing me. The bad dreams are going away." She wrapped her arms around his neck diving her fingers through his hair.

**'Alex we're getting into uncharted territory here.'** He pulled her even closer to him and deepened the kiss.

**'This feels too good to stop.'** She purred into his head.

**'Alex, you aren't ready for this next step in our relationship.'** Chris grabbed hold of her roaming hands and held them against her sides.

"I love you Chris and I trust you enough to explore these new feelings." She kissed him as she spoke each word.

"Alex, don't you think that we should wait until we are married, after what happened to you a few hours ago?" Chris carefully rolled off her and proceeded to tuck her back into bed.

"But I feel so much and I want to explore these feelings!" She protested.

"We need to take this one step at a time." Chris lay down above the covers and Alex cuddled up next to him.

"Don't leave me I don't want to have those nightmares again." She yawned.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He crooned against her hair.

--------------------------------------

(On Lera)

Eric and Andy were having a very emotional conversation.

"You're so strong Eric that you hardly ever let anyone see how you're really feeling inside." Andy looked up at the man holding her in his arms.

"I never wanted to relive that day ever again. Do you remember this?" He grinned at her as he held out a small ninja star for her to see.

"I don't believe it! You've kept it all this time!" She had tears of love for him shining in her eyes.

"You were so adorable trying to act so tough even though you were so miserable with your cold." He smiled as he recalled the first of their many encounters.

"I was so mad at you that I threw my lucky star at you. That was my first present from Daddy." She held up the tiny star.

"That was the first time that we got caught sleeping together." Eric grinned wolfishly at her nuzzling the nape of her neck.

"Yes and I believe that it earned you a black eye." She giggled.

"It was almost as if your father knew that we would fall in love with each other." Eric chuckled as he ran kisses over her shoulder..

"I used to think that he was paranoid, but I really think that he knew that we would end up with each other." She got out of bed to retrieve a Data pad from her stuff.

"What's this?" Eric read what was on the screen of the Data pad. "This is from your father's personal journal. He's known since you were five. No wonder he panicked whenever we were together. That one day when we first spared against each other, we were finally tolerating each other, and we were wrestling with each other on the mat."

"Daddy ran out of that room so fast and he kept telling me that nothing was wrong." She giggled.

"Wasn't that when Keith confronted Kari for the first time?"

"How can I forget, that was a choking experience." She grimaced remembering the feel of the collar around her throat.

"But I came to your rescue."

"I was so furious with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you used every waking second to make me pay for it to." Eric remembered being at the mercy of Shaitan and then being kept awake by a nine-year-old brat.

"That's true, but then I had to be your slave while you were recuperating." Andy frowned up at him.

"You wanted to cram that bell down my throat." He chuckled.

"I guess that I got even when I ended up giving you and Nate the chicken pox." She her eyes danced with impish delight.

"To this day that isn't a laughing matter nor is it funny." Eric frowned at her and then scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter Four

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1998-2007


	4. Chapter Four

Voltron the Next Generation

Chapter Four

"Surprise!"

Rated PG13

By: Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

--------------------------------------

(Earth)

Ariel and Nathan were having the time of their lives doing anything they felt like, without being told what to do by anyone. They were both enjoying the Aqua-dome Water Park, filled with over 100 water rides, while their guards searched the main part of the vast Universal Fantasy World theme park .

"This is so great and to think grandfather's men are guarding no one." Ariel laughed.

"Ariel lets go back to our suite and see the rest of the park after we get out of these wet swim suits." Nate growled his suggestion into her ear.

"Nathan Scott Xavier, are you trying to take advantage of me?" She turned in his arms and was rewarded with a long kiss.

"Ariel! I'm shocked that you would think that I would do a something like that." He growled against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Not you Nathan, you love me too much to take advantage of me." She purred into his ear.

"Now who's seducing whom?" He grinned down at her as he swept her up into his arms.

**'All that I really want is a long hot shower, but I wouldn't dare take one without you.'** She winked at him.

**'I could never say no to a beautiful lady.'** He carried her into their suite and set her down on her feet.

"So you would do anything for me." She blinked up at him with innocent emerald green eyes.

"Name it and I will make it come to be." Nate growled.

"Marry me at the mountain chapel tomorrow." She whispered softly and Nate stared down at her in shock.

"Ariel! Your father will kill me, besides I always thought that you wanted a big wedding." Nate began to pace the plush carpeting of the room.

"Nate I want to be married tomorrow at that chapel with only my sisters and their guys in attendance. Nate please, do this for me. All I know is that I have to marry you tomorrow. I keep dreaming this terrible dream that we're torn apart and then I marry someone else. I want us to be married before we return home." She ran into the bathroom in tears.

"ARIEL WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?" He shouted into the bathroom.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME AND TELL ME THAT IT'S JUST A BAD DREAM!" She screamed back at him.

"Are you through with your tantrum or are you going to scream at me some more?" Nate snarled at her through the frosted glass of the shower door.

**'Are you going to marry me or not?'** She opened the shower door and glared at him.

**'Yes Ariel, I love you and therefore I will marry you anywhere, any place, or at any time.'** He reached out for her pulling her into his arms for a long kiss.

**'Great! Andy, Lexi and the guys will be here in a few hours. Our marriage license has already been approved, and the chapel is ours tomorrow.'** She smiled happily up at him, but then her smile turned to a worried frown when she saw how he was reacting to her well thought-out plan.

"SO I WAS THE LAST TO KNOW!" Nate roared furiously.

"I was going to tell you, after our shower! This is really important to me, Nathan!" She burst into tears.

"Ariel, you never cry like this, what's wrong?" He held out a towel for her and wrapped it around her.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional that's all." She sniffled.

"Maybe we should have a doctor check you over, just to be sure." Nate frowned.

"I need to marry you Nathan! I don't wanna see a doctor! I'm fine! These dreams are causing me to be a little frazzled that's all!" She wailed in frustration when he carried her over to their bed.

"I do believe that our two and a half month vacation, has caught up with us and that we should get married as soon as possible." Nate dressed her in her nightgown and tucked her into bed.

"I'm sleepy Nate." She yawned.

_You are also expecting._ He thought as he dialed the number of an old friend. "Hi Ash? This is Nathan...Yeah I know it's been a long time. Can you do me a favor and come over here to the resort? No I'm fine, but my princess is a little under the weather. Thanks Ash, I'll see you in a little while." He ended the call and then went to take a quick shower.

--------------------------------------

"Daddy! She doesn't want a huge wedding. She only wants us." Andy protested when the entire family arrived at the resort.

"My daughter is not going to be married without her mother and me there to give her our blessing!" Keith snarled at Andy.

"Yes Andy, how could she not want us to be at her own wedding?" Allura glared at her two eldest daughters.

"Because, she didn't want anyone to try and stop her." Alex tried to explain.

"What aren't you two telling us?" Keith glared at his daughters. He knew that they were hiding something from him.

"Nothing Daddy. Why do you ask?" Andy blinked innocently up at her father.

"Look Dad we know about as much as you do considering that we've been on Lera for the last three months." Eric claimed their innocence.

"And Chris and I have been on Druel for the past two months, Daddy." Alex reminded him.

"So you mean to tell me that neither of you have kept in touch with Ariel?" Allura frowned at her daughters in disbelief.

"Actually, every time that we've tried to call we were told that they didn't want to be disturbed." Alex blurted out what Andy didn't think their parents needed to know.

(Nice going Lexi!) She hissed at her sister.

(I can't lie to them! You're the devious one not me!) She hissed back.

(At least I can handle almost any situation without having to call for any back up.) She taunted her sister.

"You couldn't do anything without your better half, Andromeda Marie!" Alex found herself flung at lightning speed over Andy's shoulder and directly into their father's arms.

"Never say that to me again Alexandra Danielle or I won't come to your aid when you find yourself in over your head, like you were when Lotor kidnapped you!" Andy's amber eyes blazed with fury.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Keith roared at them.

"Stay out of this Daddy! This is between her and me!"

"Anytime baby sister!" Alex challenged her.

(Oh Alex, don't play with the big girls, because you're gonna get burned!) Andy glared at Alex.

"Andromeda, knock it off!" Eric snarled.

**'Eric, unless you want to sleep on the couch for the rest of the year, I would strongly suggest that you stay out of this!'** She glared at her husband.

**'This is between Andy and me, Christophe! Once and for all!'** She dared Chris to say anything.

"Keith do something!" Allura watched as her daughters got ready for the ultimate showdown.

"I would rather remain in one piece Allura." Keith growled.

"We agree with Keith!" Chris and Eric shouted in unison.

"What shall it be Alex? Weapons or hand-to-hand combat?" Andy arched a brow at her sister.

"A seat on Voltron will be my prize for defeating you!" Alex snapped.

"That was never taken from you! Little-Miss-Perfect Princess! You just never wanted to break a nail!" Andy taunted her with the truth. "This isn't fair, at best you could last maybe twenty minutes if that against me. No let's battle with intelligence, not physical combat. I mean that way at least you'll have a slim chance of winning."

"Are you saying that I'm not even a challenge for you?" Alex hissed. "What's wrong baby sister? Are you afraid that I might actually be able to beat you?"

"Alex shut up! At least she's willing to give you a chance." Keith growled.

"Alex, quit while you're ahead!" Andy took her temper out on a piece of wood fencing, easily chopping the wood in two with her hand.

"Temper, temper, Andy." Eric tried to calm her down.

"ERIC ANTHONY LAWSON! SHUT UP!!!!"

"Yes angel." Eric was well aware that even he couldn't calm her when she was this far-gone.

"You're lucky Alex, because I just remembered why I can't fight you." Andy closed her eyes, relaxed her mind letting the anger flow from her body, until she was once again perfectly calm and in control. "You see I made a vow to my mentors to never use my skills unless I was defending myself or my loved ones. If were to fight you in a senseless fit of anger, I will have disgraced my family and taken one step closer to being like Rand, Shaitan, or Kari."

"Are you saying that you're above fighting with me?" Alex gaped at her in disbelief.

"Yes, Lexi, I believe that you could say that I'm grown up enough not to want to hurt you anymore." She was then pulled into her husband's arms.

"I'm sorry Eric. I forgot myself for a few minutes and lost my temper. Do you forgive me?" She stared up into his eyes.

"Are you kidding! I'm so proud of you that I could kiss you and never let you go." He hugged her fiercely.

"Now that's my daughter." Keith was beaming with pride.

"She will make a fine Queen one day." Allura was very proud of her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Dromi." Alex ran over and hugged her sister.

"No I'm sorry Lexi. I wouldn't have anyone else for a big sister." Andy sniffled.

"You're one of a kind baby sister." Alex grinned.

"No we're three of a kind. Like the three musketeers or in are case the three musketeerette's." Andy grinned.

"All for one!"

"And one for all!" Andy and Alex clasped their hands together and raised their joined hands above their head like the musketeer's would do with their swords.

--------------------------------------

Nate glanced out the window and frowned at the crowd that had gathered by what looked like the Lion's…No what looked like all five lions and that meant that Keith and Allura were here to.

"Great I'm toast." Nate groaned out loud, as he stared down at his sleeping princess.

He recalled what Ashley had told him. "Honestly Nathan, she's fine. The first few weeks of pregnancy can cause nightmares. This also explains her sudden mood swings and her tendency to want to nap for most of the day. Relax she's fine and so is her child. This is normal for being about four weeks into her first trimester."

Nate bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Hello handsome are you happy or still in shock?" Ariel yawned happily; she was still on cloud nine.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm over the moon." He crawled in next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What did you see outside that upset you so much?"

"Have a look for yourself." Nate carried her over to the window.

"Wonderful! They made it!" She squealed happily.

"Honey look again, your parents are with them." Nate moaned and then fell backwards onto the bed.

"Did you honestly think that they would miss our wedding?" Ariel sighed.

"Those blasted guards that your grandfather insisted be around us for protection make us stick out like a sore thumb!" He glared at her when she began to giggle.

"This is not funny Ariel! They will not like our wonderful news, at least not at first anyway." Nate groaned into his pillow.

"Look Nate the truth is that my parents didn't wait until they were married, so we have nothing to be sorry about. In fact my sisters and I were on the way long before their wedding day." Ariel winked at him.

"So you're telling me that your parents are human?" Nate eyed her in disbelief.

"Yes Nate, so they will understand, besides I'm willing to bet my wardrobe that Andy's already expecting." Ariel grinned.

"Come here you." Nate pulled her down to him and attacked.

--------------------------------------

(Andy was looking at one of galaxy Alliances latest creations state of the art cyber armor.)

"Hello Andromeda, do you like the cyber suit?" Someone asked her.

"I happen to think that I could use that in my line of work." Andy answered the stranger, but didn't turn to look at who she was talking to.

"Would you like one of your own?" The stranger asked curiously.

"Yes and I happen to have a little pull with the head of Galaxy Garrison." Andy smiled.

"Oh really and who might that be?"

"My Grandfather."

"I know your grandfather rather well." Kari confided to Andy.

"Oh really and how is that?" Andy turned to look at who she was talking to.

"Actually he happens to be my father." Kari smiled serenely at her niece's furious face.

"YOU!!!?" Andy snarled at Kari.

"Hello little niece, long time no see." Kari was unaffected by Andy's lethal glare.

"NOT LONG ENOUGH, AUNT KARI! WHAT DID YOU DO ESCAPE?!"

"No, I'm out for good behavior. You see little niece I happen to have changed my ways." Kari informed her.

"Then let me give you a new flash. Rand is dead and Shaitan runs the clan now. Oh yes, little Jacen is trying to fill his father's shoes; unfortunately he doesn't seem to be any good at it. Oh and just so that you know Aunt Kari. There's a new law in the galaxy, that happens to be me, and I don't do things like my father. Just give me one excuse and I will make sure that they lock you up and throw away the key card." Andy brought her 'Aunt' up to speed.

"Who killed Rand?" Kari asked a little too harshly.

"I did. He was going to kill my father."

"Let me tell you a little secret pet. Rand was developing a clone of himself before his blunder with kidnapping you girls and I would bet my freedom that he's still alive and well today." Kari hissed at her 'niece'.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Andy shouted.

"Am I Andromeda?" Kari taunted her.

"Jace is yours?"

"Yes and he has a twin sister Jenna Michelle."

"I've only had the misfortune of meeting Jacen Michael."

"Jenna stayed on Rand's home planet and is being raised by her grandfather. She has never met her father."

"Enough Aunt Kari! What do you have to gain by telling me all of this?" Andy hissed.

"If I had played my cards right you would have been mine and I envy what your parents have achieved." Kari snarled back.

"Never would have happened Kari! I almost feel sorry for you." Andy turned on her heel and walked away.

"Oh Andy I want more than that from you."

"Auntie Kari there's one more thing that I forgot to mention to you." Andromeda didn't like being threatened and had her 'aunt' taking a swim in a nearby fountain in a matter of seconds. "No one threatens me anymore and I never forget my enemies or what they've done to me! You Auntie Kari and Rand are number one on my list!" Andy stalked off into the park.

--------------------------------------

"The little one gives quite a sting doesn't she?" A man chuckled in amusement.

"Yes she does." Kari glared at him.

"Why Kari don't you even recognize the father of your children and your husband?" Rand pulled her out of the water and into his arms.

"So you are alive." Kari gasped for air after Rand finally broke their kiss.

"And no one had any clue until you told Andromeda about me and our daughter." Rand ran a finger down her jaw. "Why?" He snarled his hand was now grazing her neck.

"Think of the source Rand! Do you honestly think that she actually believed me?" She gulped.

"Perhaps your right my love. All I want to do now is go someplace where we can be alone." He picked her up in his arms and then vanished. "But first I have a nosey reporter to kill." Rand eyed the GNN reporter with his all-knowing, all seeing video-cam.

--------------------------------------

"Dad I really need to talk to you." Eric hissed into Keith's ear.

"What is it now?" Keith sighed in frustration.

"Did you know that Kari is out on good behavior?" Eric growled.

"WHAT?!" Keith roared angrily.

"Yes and I can't seem to find our shadow anywhere."

"This is not good." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No it isn't, because you and I both know how she feels about Kari. Andy will kill her on sight and the penalty for that is death on this planet." Eric snarled in frustration.

"Keith! Look up at the media screen!" Allura was horrified to see Andy and Kari's confrontation being played out LIVE on GNN's media screen.

"Why me!" Keith groaned as the media converged on them.

:What was that about a clone?: Eric tried to listen to the broadcast, but the crowd of reporters was growing.

:I didn't get all of what was said!: Keith shouted back. "THAT'S IT!! NO COMMENT!"

"What do you have to say about Rand being alive?" Masuki asked his question shoving a mic in Keith's face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Keith grabbed the reporter by the lapels of his jacket.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Masaki yelped in sheer terror.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Keith roared down at him.

"From the woman that the princess flung into the fountain. We have identified her as General Michael Edwards recently rehabilitated daughter Kari Michelle Edwards…Rand's wife." Masaki sounded like the ace reporter that he was and was calm and in control.

"Masuki? You have a call from the chief." Dana interrupted Keith and the reporter.

"Yeah Chief? What?! The building just exploded and the General wants to put our entire crew on the witness protection program?!" Masaki blanched.

"It's been nice knowing you Masuki. I hope you liked living, because when Rand finds you I can guarantee that you will wish that you were never born." Keith grinned at him.

"Yeah hotshot! Are you happy with your reporters instinct now?" Eric taunted.

"Masuki please come with us." Two armed MP's escorted him and his entire crew out of the park.

"Hi everyone! Did ya miss me?" Andy smiled at her parents and then gave Eric a long kiss hello.

"This isn't gonna work dearest, you were live on GNN." Eric frowned down at her.

"Did they get my good side?" Andy acted as of nothing was wrong. "So have all of you heard the news?"

"That Rand is alive?" Keith glared at her.

"I've had the most wonderful time tailing both of them. The explosion at GNN, which was empty of civilians due to a false alarm, was absolutely spectacular." Andy continued to ramble on and on.

"Are you mad at me darling?" She looked up at Eric's furious face.

"I'm beyond angry." Eric snarled down at her.

"And I'm furious with you, Andromeda!" Keith snarled.

"Andromeda I thought that you were going to go shopping?" Allura frowned.

"I was shopping mother, but when duty calls, duty calls." She blinked innocently at all of them.

"You are on leave Andromeda, try another excuse."

"OKAY ERIC! NEXT TIME I WILL LET ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE GET KILLED IN THE NEXT EXPLOSION THAT RAND CAUSES!" Andy screamed at them and ran towards the resort where Nate and her sister were staying.

"I don't believe that I'm seeing this! She's angry and instead of doing her usual disappearing act, she ran to the hotel!" Eric muttered under his breath.

"She hasn't done that since she was six." Keith growled.

"That isn't like her at all." Allura sighed in frustration.

"Excuse me but I have to have a long talk with my wife." Eric vanished from their sight.

--------------------------------------

"GO AWAY!!" Nate bellowed at the person who was banging on the door of their suite.

"No, Nathan! I would like a word with my sister!"

"Go away, Andy!! She will talk to you later!" Nate barked at the door.

"Fine Nathan Scott Xavier, then I will tell Daddy that you two are shall we say indisposed." Andy called back sweetly.

"Please Andromeda try and be a little merciful and come back later or better yet she will come and see you." Nate begged.

"I'm not in a merciful mood Nathan." Andy went to force the door open, but Eric appeared from behind and flung her over his shoulder.

"Neither am I!! Andromeda Marie!" Eric snarled. "She won't be bothering you anymore Nate."

"ERIC!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Andy screeched and Eric gave her a slap on her backside.

"Be quiet Andy. You're in major trouble and these are only for you own protection." He put bindings on her wrists and ankles.

"TAKE THESE OFF OF ME!" She screamed at him.

"No can do love, because we're going to have you checked over by an old friend of ours, Dr. Ashley Wilkes." Eric informed her.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT SICK AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A FRIEND OR NOT! I HATE DOCTORS!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!!" She screeched.

**'Dearest? Do you want me to gag you?'** Eric growled softly.

**'You wouldn't dare!'** She blew the bangs out of her eyes.

**'Try me.'** He dared her to reply as they exited the resort and walked passed their friends.

"ALEX HELP ME!" Andy wailed.

"What exactly is going on here Eric?" Alex asked quietly.

"She's going to the main base for her annual physical." Eric calmly replied.

"Well in that case carry on." Alex grinned.

"YOU TRAITOR!!" Andy snarled.

"Lexi, do me a favor, take this and place it over her mouth." Eric gave her Alex something to gag Andy with.

"With pleasure Eric, I've been dying to do this for years." Alex winked at him.

"Yes Alex, dying is the word, because when I get loose I am going to..." Andy never finished her threat, out loud anyway. (Tear you in half!)

"Ah blessed silence." Eric sighed in relief.

"Son? May I have a word with you?" Keith called over to Eric.

"Sure Dad, but first may I have the key to my lion." Eric requested and was given his key.

"Now do you want to explain to me why you have my daughter bound and gagged?" He tried to ignore his daughter's desperate looks or her plea's for help in his head. "Where exactly are the two of you off to?"

"Her annual physical. She keeps avoiding it."

"Oh, in that case this would be the only way to get her near any doctors, seeing as she's terrified of them." Keith sent him on his way.

:We may have good news to tell you when we return.: Eric confided his suspicions to him.

:That may be the best thing for her; she needs to focus on something besides the team.: Keith agreed.

--------------------------------------

"I see that nothing has changed. You still can't do anything right." Kari laughed as Rand continued to fume.

"Shut up, Kari! This is your fault!"

"Me? Did I blow up a building without causing any fatalities?" She taunted him.

"Don't even try and take me on Kari! I don't need you alive now that I know where Jenna is!" Rand snarled.

"You want me too much to kill me." Kari challenged.

"If that were true, I would have had you released years ago." Rand snarled.

"YOU JERK! ALL OF THIS TIME AND YOU LET ME ROT IN THAT PLACE WHILE YOU SLEPT AROUND WITH YOUR HARLOTS!!!?" She slapped him hard her nails clawed at his face.

"Are you finished!?"

"No! I need to do this!" She rammed her knee into his groin.

"Did I anger you?" He snarled his teeth were gritted in pain.

"When you recover from that blow to your manhood, I expect you to never repeat that to me again or I will make you sing soprano for life!!" Kari hissed at him, she had a dagger pointed at his lower body.

"Look Kari! I couldn't have gotten to you even if I wanted to. You were under twenty-four hour guards at all times. I actually tried once, but all of my men were captured and I barely made my escape." Sweat was creasing his brow, "Please Kari! You know that I've been in hell without you by my side." He begged for mercy.

"That's much better; now let me put this on you." She collared him.

"You play dirty Kari!" Rand growled.

"Yes and you love me when I do." She grinned at her husband who reached to grab a fist full of her hair and crushed his mouth down against hers.

"Enough talk." He growled against his mouth.

--------------------------------------

After an hour of tooth pulling and with guards posted at every exit, Andy was having a physical and she was not at all happy.

"Don't you feel guilty Ash? Seeing how this is all being done against my own free will." Andy frowned at her friend.

"Dromi this was for your own good and you darn well know it. Now there's something that I want to show you, instead of just telling you the results." Ashley walked over to one of the med-cabinets getting out a tube of jelly like liquid from one of the drawers.

"What are you going to do with that?" Andy frowned at her as Ash squeezed some of it onto Andy's belly. "Hey that's cold!" Andy protested.

"Now watch the monitor and I want you to tell me what you see." Ash grinned secretly as she moved a small device over the jelly on Andy's tummy.

"Something seems to be moving around the screen." Andy gasped in surprise as the tiny form moved around on the screen.

"You my friend are going to be a mommy in a little more than six months. Honestly Dromi you must have known. I mean you couldn't have been so busy not to have noticed the changes happening to your body." Ashley chided her friend.

"Actually we just finished our honeymoon on Planet Lera and let's just say that one does not stop to notice these things on ones honeymoon. There are just too many distractions." Andy blushed crimson when Ashley burst out laughing.

"Let me show you something else. You can just barely make it out, but I do see two fetuses and that means that the twin factor didn't skip a generation." Ashley pointed out the two small 4-D forms on the screen.

"Eric Anthony Lawson! Get your butt in here now!" Andy commanded and Eric raced into the room.

"What's wrong angel?" Eric frowned worriedly at his wife, who looked as if she were on cloud nine.

"See for yourself, Daddy." She grinned at his shell-shocked expression.

"Daddy?" He whispered.

"Yes and not of just one, but two little miracles." Ashley gave him even more good news.

"Twins?" Eric mouthed before passing out cold.

"Eric?!" Andy cried out from where she still lay on the examine table.

"Eric wake up!" Ashley frowned down at him.

"Don't you want to see your future children?" Andy chided him trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Eric this is embarrassing! Wake up! You are upsetting us!!"

"Is Andromeda okay physically? I mean she's been doing her normal routine, like today when she flipped two people over her shoulder. That didn't hurt her did it?" Eric awoke with a list of concerns for his love.

"No she's perfectly healthy. All that she needs are daily vitamin supplements and I believe that all she usually uses is her opponents momentum and not her own." Ash tried to calm him down.

"Not anymore! From this moment on she's grounded from Voltron and anything that has to do with the team." He finally glanced over to look at the screen. "Are those our babies?" He was awed by the 4-D images moving around on the screen.

"Yes darling those are our twins, but you were saying something about grounding me from my usual activities. Look Eric! I can see a little hand or was that a foot?" Andy asked her friend excitedly.

"That was a hand and those are little fingers, this is a head, and over here is the head of the other fetus." Ash nodded

"It's amazing how far along the babies are and you aren't even really showing yet." Eric kissed Andy.

"She won't be showing for a week or so, but in the meantime any fighting is out and no arguments Andromeda." Ashley ordered her friend. "I'm also going to give you some more good news. I've been chosen to be the new head doctor on Arus."

"That's wonderful news Ashley. I wouldn't want anyone else taking care of them." Eric grinned.

"Hello!! Remember me still lying here with this goop on my belly? I hate being talked about like I'm not here!" Andy snapped impatiently as she listened to them plot out her life.

"Sorry Andy." Ash wiped the jelly off her belly.

"Now you listen to me you two! I can take care of these two and I will not be placed in a glass bubble nor will I become a prisoner in my own home!" She got up off the table and went to get dressed behind the dressing screen.

"Angel, I love you so much and I just worry about you... Andy?" Eric went behind the screen, but she was gone. "THAT DOES IT SHE NEEDS A LEASH!" Eric roared.

--------------------------------------

Ariel and Nate finally decided to show their faces and greeted the family.

"Hi Everyone! Thank you for coming to my wedding. I'm sorry about not inviting you here myself, but I really only wanted a small ceremony." She tried to explain to her parents.

"I understand sweetie, but why the rush to get married so quickly?" Allura asked.

"I just want to get married tomorrow Mom. Call it a sudden longing to make it official with Nathan." Ariel whimpered.

"Ariel you never could keep anything from me, now what is going on?" Keith growled.

"Nothing is going on Daddy." Ariel kissed him on the cheek.

"Ariel you made me a promise before you left home to take the twins to Dad's and I want to know if you have kept your word." Keith eyed his daughter's face for any reaction and her eyes gave her away.

"Daddy really! I am nineteen and I can take care of myself." She frowned at him.

"You broke your promise Ariel and I want to know why." Keith's disappointment in her actions shone clearly on his face.

"I don't have to explain anything to either of you. I know how my sisters and I came to be, so don't try making me feel guilty Daddy." She hissed into her father's ear.

"Ariel I never once said that you two couldn't get married. I just told you to wait until you were married." Keith lectured her. He was trying desperately to keep his temper in check.

"I may always be the calm one, but I'm a living breathing person and there is only so much that a girl can take before she has to express those feelings." Ariel defended herself.

"We tried sir, we really tried, but our feelings are too strong to fight the love that we feel for each other." Nate finally got to speak on their behalf.

"So this is bigger than the both of you to control? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes Daddy." Ariel nodded leaning back in Nate's arms.

"Then the two of you will just have to be married tomorrow won't you." Keith smiled down at her.

"We only want you to be happy." Allura smiled at the happy couple.

Black Lion landed next to the other Lions and only Andy jumped out of the cockpit.

"Andy!" Ariel raced over to hug her sister.

"Ariel!" Andy hugged her back.

"You look great Dromi! You're absolutely glowing."

"And so are you Ari! This Tellurian air agrees with you."

"Where's your better half?" Nate grinned at her.

"Eric? Let's see the last time that I saw him was at the base hospital." Andy started to wander towards the main park.

"MY GOD! SHE'S KILLED ERIC!" Nate exclaimed.

"Andromeda where's Eric?" Keith narrowed his eyes at her.

"At the base hospital talking to Ash, at least he was until I...oh never mind." She sighed and continued towards the huge park.

"She killed him." Nate insisted.

"Who killed whom?" Alex asked as her and Chris joined the others.

"Andy came back from the base minus Eric and Nate thinks that she killed him." Ariel explained calmly as if this happened all of the time.

"Yeah and guess who she'll go after next." Nate frowned at Alex.

"Chris you have got to hide me!" Alex clung to him in terror.

"If Andy killed Eric, then who just landed a shuttle next to the lions?" Chris watched as Eric ran over to join them.

"Eric you're alive!" Nate actually hugged him.

"Yes I'm alive." Eric eyed Nate as if he was losing it.

"Andy didn't kill you?" Alex sighed in relief.

"No Lexi, but I may kill her when I get my hands on her. Do you have any idea how many forms that I had to sign just to get a shuttle so that I could come back here and hunt down my wife?!" Eric snarled.

"So is everything okay?" Keith asked Eric.

"Everything is just peachy Dad! Andy is in perfect health! Now tell me which way that she went!!"

"Towards the amusement park, Eric." Allura and Keith gave each other a knowing look.

"Thank you." Eric left them to head his wife off at the pass.

--------------------------------------

Andy held a large package in her arms, as she quietly fumed over her delicate condition. She was thrilled to be carrying these two little miracles inside her, but she was also frustrated that it meant giving up what was her life's dream. The two cyber suits in the package were going to become her protective armor, and that way she could still stay on the team.

She didn't notice the silent figure who had been quietly observing her from his perch near the park's fountain.

"Andromeda? Want to talk about it?" Darian appeared out of the shadows.

"Are my thoughts that loud?" Andy frowned at him.

"You could say that your Aunt Myria sent me to find out why you were so upset." Darian growled.

"I'm fine Uncle Fangs." Andy snapped icily.

:Try again Little Blossom, you can't hide anything from me.:

"Let me see Kari's free, Rand's alive, and to top off my day my friend tells me that...no I'm not ready to share that yet." Andy blocked him out of her mind.

"Rand and Kari are nothing compared to your abilities and that isn't what's upsetting you!" Darian snarled in frustration.

"Don't show your fangs at me Uncle Darian, because it won't get me to talk!" Andy fumed.

"You are getting a little too good at these mind games young lady." Darian growled.

"I had a good teacher." She sassed.

"Very funny brat, but I think we should go find Eric. I don't like the feeling around here." Darian sensed that Rand was nearby.

"The only one here is that bearded man watching us and he looks harmless."

"Looks can be deceiving! Now let's go find your husband."

"I don't wish to see him right now." She answered hastily.

"Fine then we'll go on some of the rides."

"Uncle Darian! That wasn't Rand!" Andy protested as he dragged her with him into the park.

--------------------------------------

Rand silently pondered what Princess Andromeda's secret was and didn't notice that her husband was standing nearby.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a beautiful tall brunette brooding around here?" Eric asked the bearded man.

"She left with some tall blonde gentleman and they were headed deeper into the park." Rand answered quietly staring him eye to eye.

"Do I know you? Your voice and face seem familiar to me." Eric frowned at Rand.

"No, now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere that I need to be." Rand got up to leave the park.

_It couldn't have been._ Eric thought. "That was Rand!" He ran after the man.

"Are you a fool?" Rand glared at him when he sensed that he was being followed.

"Only cowards run Rand and if Jace is anything like you then I guess your family is used to turning tail and running. Whether it be from a fight or a superior female like Kari." Eric's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"YOU KID ARE GOING TO EAT EVERY ONE OF THOSE WORDS!" Rand roared.

"Try it old man. My wife and I bested you a few times as teenagers and now we're adults, just think of what I can do to you now!" Eric was amused by Rand's threat.

"So you married the little brat."

"That brat killed your clone, took on Shaitan, and has whipped your brother and son time and time again. Once with one arm in a sling sitting in a lotus position. I'm sorry to say this Rand, but your son is a failure and Shaitan isn't much better." Eric defended his wife.

"This coward never plays fair Captain!" Rand threw a flash ball on the ground instantly blinding Eric.

"I could fight you blindfolded." Eric snarled.

"Now I am going to make you eat those words." Rand grinned evilly.

"I passed my final tests in nijitsu with a blindfold over my eyes, so this doesn't throw me off at all." Eric got into a defensive stance.

"We shall see just how good you really are." Rand threw five throwing stars at him barely missing two civilians. Eric barley dodged them and the two cuts on his arms proved just how razor sharp those small objects could be.

"THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE FOR WEAPONS! WE ARE IN A HIGHLY POPULATED THEME PARK!" Eric roared landing a flying kick to Rand's solar plexus.

"I really could careless, Captain. I like killing people as a matter of fact it happens to be a hobby of mine." He threw some more stars at the innocent civilians.

"Stop this Rand! You'll kill someone!" Eric punched him several times across the face.

"That's the idea, either you do the heroic thing and fight me or you could do the intelligent thing and let me go on my way. Either way I'll hurt someone and you can't allow that can you Captain." Rand taunted him.

"Alright Rand, but I still owe you one for the arm." Eric sent one of the throwing stars back at Rand and it sliced up his arm.

"It's a pity that you're on the good side of things." Rand attached a small explosive near one of the rides and then vanished.

"Oh great a bomb!" Eric squinted at the blurry image of the timer. "Set for less than five minutes and I can barely see the wires." Eric groaned when he tried to move his injured arm.

--------------------------------------

"Leave it to the news media to blow this all out of proportion!" Keith snarled in frustration.

"This isn't Eric's fault! Rand set him up!" Nate frowned as he watched the LIVE news report on the media-screen.

"Listen Dad! He didn't cause anything! What?! How do I know? Let's just say that a flash ball causes your opponent to become temporally blinded!" Keith snarled at his father on his cell phone. "He couldn't see the civilians; he couldn't see anything! How was he fighting Rand?! It's called using ones instincts!! Look Dad! I have no time for this! I have to straighten this mess out! Oh and don't even try any court marshals or anything like that, because Prince Eric Lawson has diplomatic immunity!" Keith ended the call with his father.

"What is he doing now? What is that near that ride?" Nate frowned as the camera zoomed in on Eric trying to defuse the bomb.

"Let's go Nate, this is getting more complicated by the second." Keith and Nate went running to where Eric was in over his head.

--------------------------------------

"Eric are you okay?" Andy appeared next to her husband, who was swearing at the bomb that now had a count down of a little over three minutes flashing on the screen. She was also wearing her new red cyber armor.

"I need tools." Eric muttered sweat was creasing his brow.

"Move and I will disarm the bomb." Andy hissed into his ear.

(3min 25sec)

"Run get away from here!" Eric panicked when he realized who was standing next to him.

"No! Now move so that I can disarm the bomb." Andy hissed, but Eric had a grip of iron on the bomb.

_This is all my fault! No I am the Captain of the Voltron Force! I can handle this!_ Eric ignored his wife's attempts to move him out of the way.

"Eric you failed this class twice! Let me disarm the damn bomb!" She slapped him hard in the face and when that didn't work she pushed down on his carotid artery until he passed out and finally lost his grip on the bomb.

(2 Min)

Her mind went totally blank as she carefully removed the top of the bomb and looked down at the intricate wires. "Which one first red, yellow, blue, or black?" She swore softly as she cut the red, yellow, and green wires in sequence, that left the black or the blue wire.

(59sec)

"I forgot which one." She bit down on her lip.

(49sec)

"Think Andy your whole life and the life of innocents are at stake."

(29sec)

She went to cut the black wire, but stopped knowing that Rand never played by the rules.

(19sec)

Then finally went to cut the blue wire, squeezing her eyes shut when she finally snipped the wire, stopping the clock with only nine seconds remaining.

"Your mommy saved you." She patted her tummy and then went to see how badly Eric was injured.

(The entire drama had been played live on GNN)

"Do you people mind!?" Andy threw the video-cam into a steel post. "That's much better." She smiled sweetly at the angry news crew.

"What's your view on your husband's betrayal to Galaxy Garrison?" A reporter asked.

"You idiots! A flash bomb blinds you! He couldn't see any civilians and Rand set that bomb there! It even has his mark on it!" Andy glared murderously at them.

"What are your thoughts about Rand now that he's alive?"

"I killed him once, so I can easily do it again." She purred at the reporter.

"So you want a rematch?"

"No! I just want him to keep away from the far galaxy!" Andy spoke like a future Queen.

"Are there any heirs to the throne on the way?"

"No and with Rand on the loose, that would be dangerous for the child." Andy lied smoothly to the reporter. "Now if you will all excuse me, I need to get my husband to a doctor." She dismissed the reporters and went back to tending her husband.

"Are you okay?" Keith ran over to his daughter with a first aid kit in his arms.

"I'm fine Daddy, but Eric fought Rand blind. Look at his arm! Rand must have used ten throwing stars! He had to let that mad man go, because he was going to level half of the park with this thermo bomb!" Andy defended her husband tears streamed down her cheeks and silently dropped onto Eric's face.

"Someone get me my rain gear before it starts to pour." Eric groaned wincing in agony when he tried to move his arm.

"Eric! You're okay!" Andy placed kisses all over his face.

"No thanks to you, your grip is murder." Eric groaned in pain.

"You are lucky that was all I did, Captain Lawson, after all that you pulled on me today! Next time let go of the bomb you idiot!" Andy's mood went from concern for her husband to instant irritation.

"Calm down lioness, I'm injured enough as it is." Eric was truly afraid of her sudden mood swings.

"Eric you're grounded! I'm not going to go through this alone!" Andy glared down at him.

"I'm what?! I can't be grounded I'm the leader of the Lion force!" He yelped in pain when Andy grabbed hold of his wrist. "You're breaking my wrist!" He cried out in protest.

**'If putting you in traction is the only way to ground you and keep you away from Rand, then that's what I'm going to do!'** She hissed.

"Andromeda, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Keith watched as she broke Eric's wrist.

"Stay out of this Dad. This doesn't concern you!"

"The hell it doesn't Andromeda! You just broke his wrist on purpose and that has never been allowed!!" Keith pulled her away from Eric.

"I warned you Daddy!" She threw Keith at Nate.

"That is enough Andromeda!" Eric jumped to his feet. "I'm your Shadow from now on!"

"I always wanted a slave to do my bidding." She was once again calm and serene.

"Oh believe me sweetness; I will make sure that you are well taken care of." Eric glowered down at her.

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Keith was not amused.

"Yeah what's with her anyway?" Nate frowned.

"Let's just say that we can't tell you just now." Andy leaned back in her husband's arms.

"Watch it, Andy! I'm in no condition to cuddle!" Eric winced in pain.

"Don't just stand there! Get my husband to a hospital!" She barked at Keith and Nate.

"Here we go again." Nate and Keith groaned.

--------------------------------------

(The Next day)

"Okay everyone before we celebrate our marriage Ariel and I have something to tell you." Nate smiled at his family.

"Yes we are taking our honeymoon on Lera, where I can relax and take care of our unborn baby." Ariel waited for her father to hit the roof.

"Congratulations!" Allura squealed and hugged her daughter.

"Congrat's, Sis!" Andy beamed at her, relieved that all the attention was now focused on Ariel.

(Thanks Andy! Now what is it that you're hiding from us?)

(Nothing Ari, I'm fine. This has just been a busy couple of days.) She frowned when Alex walked over to them.

(You can't pull anything on us Dromi. Now what are you hiding?) Alex ordered her to fess up.

(Alex, I'm still furious with you so back off!!) She hissed at her sister.

Alexandra jumped back like a startled doe. "Fine baby sister, but I will find out eventually."

"Look Alex, I really don't want anything to do with you right now so stay the hell away from me!" She snarled.

"Way to go Sis!" Drew and Tony yelled as Alex turned beat red.

"Did I ask you for your comment?" Alex hissed at her little brothers.

"No, but it was just too good to resist!" The two razed their sister.

"It's hard to believe that those two monsters are our brothers." Ariel grinned.

"We want a chance to fight against Dromi." The twins announced to the whole family.

"Maybe some other time guys." Keith glared at his sons.

"No Dad! We want to prove that we are as good as Andy." Tony shouted.

"The answer is no!" Eric ended the conversation.

"What?" Andy hissed at Eric. "I can speak for myself!"

"Well you haven't so far, so I answered for you!" Eric snarled at her.

"The day that I can't handle those two is the day that I turn in my key." Andy snorted at him in disgust.

"YES!!!" Andrew and Tony gave each other a high five.

"NO WAY! I FORBID YOU TO DO THIS ANDROMEDA!!" Eric roared.

"Try and stop me Eric!" She vanished.

"Way cool!" Drew grinned.

"Dad? Why can't we do that yet?" Tony frowned at his father.

"Maybe you aren't ready yet, she could do that when she was seven." Keith informed the boys.

"Yes imagine what she could do to you at nineteen." Eric growled.

"Look what she did to Eric and she loves him." Nate pointed to the cast on Eric's wrist.

"She did that on purpose?" Tony frowned.

Eric grinned and nodded to him. "Yeah and now she's angry at Alex, you'll be lucky if you can take those flying lessons this summer in the lions."

"Not get to fly the lions?" They both wailed in unison.

Andromeda returned dressed for battle in her new red cyber armor. "Okay squirts give me your best shot!"

Andrew and Anthony looked at each other in silent agreement. "We changed our minds Andy we aren't ready yet."

"Why the change of heart guys?" Andy frowned at the twins.

"Oh no reason." Tony frowned at her.

"We changed our mind that's all." Andrew glared at her.

"Look you two I think that we can get rid of all that energy by teaching you to fly Blue lion." Eric grinned at him.

"Yes!!" The twins grinned.

"My lion Eric! Why my lion?"

"Don't play innocent angel with me Andromeda! You know very well why you can't fly your lion!" Eric snarled at her.

"She didn't say flying my lion! She said no nijitsu!" Andy hissed at him.

"No it included your lion, you just left before she told you."

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK ERIC! I CAN AND WILL TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She screamed at him.

"Not anymore princess! We are a team remember and I intend to keep you with me twenty-four hours a day. You are my shadow and have been since you were nine and now I'm going to be yours." Eric's voice gentled as he spoke to her.

"I can't stand not to be able to do what I normally do!!" She pleaded with him.

"What's going on here?! Why can't Andy do her usual activities?" Keith demanded an answer.

"Yes Eric! Why?" Allura echoed her husband's command.

"This isn't the time or the place to get into this! There are too many reporters and I'm not going to put a spotlight on me now that Rand is alive and Kari is free. Jace is obsessed and now I find out that he has a twin sister! So no I'm not going to tell any of you anything!" Andy was on the verge of tears.

"Say no more honey. I know what's going on, but this isn't a good time for this kind of secret." Keith frowned at her.

"What secret? I have nothing to hide. You must have misunderstood me father." She spoke quietly a look of innocence masked her face.

"She's so good that she scares me." Allura frowned as Andy dismissed them.

"She'll need everything that she's learned to survive this unscathed." Keith knew the danger that his daughter was in.

"Call everyone of your father's special forces. She'll need twenty-four hour guards, but they can never let her see them." Allura hissed at Keith.

"She needs both of her parents to quit planning her life!" Andy hissed into her father's ear.

:You are a walking target now and won't be able to defend yourself and a baby is the last thing our enemies need especially with both parents being who they are!: Keith informed her.

:No one is going to take my babies from me and that's why no one can know about this right now!: Andy realized what her parents where thinking and tried not to panic.

"I won't let that happen sweetheart. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Why make promises you can't keep." Andy looked up at him.

"You come first Andromeda. If something was to happen to those babies and I had a choice to save either them or you, I would choose you." Eric growled into her ear.

"Anyone who tries to harm me or take my babies will die." Andy hissed.

"You won't be able to defend yourself Andromeda; for once in your life you will find that you're completely vulnerable." Eric tried to get her to see reason.

Tears of frustration streamed down her face, as she tried to deny any of what they were telling her. "This should be making me happy, but I feel trapped! It isn't fair! I have to feel that I am still a part of the team!"

"Just consider this a duty to your people, like an affair of state." Keith tried to help.

"Affair of state!! My duty to our people!?" She snarled at him. "If you weren't my father I would lay you flat!!!"

Allura stepped in front of Keith. "Andromeda Marie behave yourself. That is not good for you or the babies."

Andy glared at her mother, "Forgive me mother, but I..." Andy's stomach started to roll and she felt nausea begin to overcome her. "I'm going to be sick!" She wheezed and bolted for the nearest bathroom.

"Andy!"

"I believe that those babies just put in their own opinion." Allura grinned.

Eric began to pace, "She's never sick. She's three months along in her pregnancy and never once has she had morning sickness."

Andy returned and gave Eric a dark look. "I hate you!" She seethed, "I never get sick! You did this to me Eric and you will...Oh no not again!!" She ran for the bathroom again.

"I believe that she was going to say that you were going to pay for making her sick." Nate finished his sister-in-laws sentence.

Eric had a rather cat-ate-the-cream grin on his face. "She's only had nausea when she's angry at me, so now she won't lose her temper."

"Did I mention that it goes both ways?" Keith grinned as Eric turned a shade of green and ran for the other bathroom.

"Now that's what I call sharing in the experience." Nate chuckled.

"I don't find it funny Nathan!" Keith snarled.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry uh Dad."

"I know from experience son and its hell not being able to eat for fear of losing your lunch. I practically lived on crackers when Allura was carrying the girls." Keith snarled at him.

"Where is Eric?" Andy hissed.

Keith pulled her into his arms and then grinned, "He had to run to the men's room."

She looked up at her father in confusion and asked "Why what's wrong?"

"He lost his dinner." Nate grinned.

"He doesn't get sick, so why would he become sick unless he was suffering from..." Andy grinned. "Well it serves him right."

--------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom; she was exhausted from the long trip back home. There was a little monitor sitting on her vanity and playing on it was the video of her 4-D sonogram. She turned herself so that she was standing sideways and tried to see a change in her body, but she really wasn't showing yet.

"I'm gonna look like a baby whale." She moaned as she slipped a silk pillow under her satin nightshirt and frowned at her image.

"What may I ask are you doing?" Eric who had been watching her finally made his presence known.

"Seeing how enormous I'll be in less than a month."

"You are exquisite Andromeda, you glow, and I have never seen you look more beautiful." Eric smiled at her.

"You made me sick Eric and I'm not talking to you." She pouted at him.

"At least your nausea went away." Eric munched on another cracker.

"Serves you right." She walked passed him.

"What's that on your vanity?" Eric spotted the little monitor with her sonogram on it.

"Nothing Eric," She tried to grab the monitor, but it was too late.

"You had a copy of your sonogram made." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure that you wanna put up with me for the next six months?" She sniffled.

"I love you lady and this experience will only strengthen our love. These babies are a part of us and that makes you a very special part of something wonderful." He set the monitor down on the vanity and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm scared Eric." She buried her face against his chest.

"I know sweetie, but we'll get through this together. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I think we need to dome our paradise for security reasons that might ease my fear, but I'll still feel like I'm in a cage."

"We won't need to do that for a few more weeks, but it will have to be done eventually."

"Sometimes I wish that I was a normal everyday person instead of Keith's super human offspring." She pouted.

"Then you'd be bored out of your mind and think of what could have happened to your father if you weren't who you are." He cuddled her in his arms.

"I love you so much that sometimes I feel overwhelmed with what we have."

"I can solve that. How would you like a nice hot shower, before we go to bed?" He growled into her ear.

"Why Captain Lawson what are you up to?" She purred back when he swept her up into his arms.

"I'm going to ravish you my lady." He grinned down at her.

"Has my handsome prince turned into a pirate?" She giggled.

"You could say that you bring out the beast in me darling."

"The beast was a handsome prince." Andy yawned sleepily.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" He growled down at her.

"Who me?" She cuddled against his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Well I'll be damned." He chuckled softly and went to tuck her into their bed. "I'll keep all of you safe." He cuddled her in his arms and watched over her as she slept.

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter 5

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.  
Cindra©1998-2007


	5. Chapter Five

Voltron the Next Generation

Chapter 5  
"A New Friend"

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Jenna watched her grandfather as he began to plot with her Uncle's, her twin, and her parents over how to abduct Princess Andromeda and her unborn twins. She secretly wished that all of her family's hobbies didn't include unlawful activities. Jace seemed to thrive on their family's evil ways and she felt no connection with him at all, which seemed strange considering that he was her fraternal twin.

"Jenna? What do you think of our little plan?" Kari glanced over at her daughter.

Jenna wasn't paying any attention to what her mother was saying and didn't move from where she was curled up on a pile of cushions on the mosaic tiled floor of her Grandfather's War Room.

"Jenna Michelle! Your mother asked you a question! Now stop day dreaming and get your little butt over here!" Rand ordered his daughter.

She ignored him.

"JENNA MICHELLE!" Rand got up from where he was sitting and stalked over to her. "NOW!" He roared down at her.

Jenna snapped her eyes open and glared up at her father. "Fine father!" She got up from the cushion and walked over to view the plan on the holo-projector. "Oh Please! This is Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura's daughter that you are trying to snatch! Do you people honestly believe that she wouldn't see through that ludicrous plan?" Jenna rolled her eyes in disgust at her family. "Why can't all of you face the fact that this stupid grudge between Uncle Keith and Daddy is childish? Daddy can't even best him without cheating! I wish that all of you would stop using every excuse to fuel your hate, because it never gets any of you anywhere but prison! You people must enjoy confinement, but I for one am not about to carry on this family's grudge against everyone on Arus!" Jenna finished saying what was on her mind and vanished from the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Rand began to throttle King Tasian.

"I've done nothing! She's head strong just like you!" The old king gasped for air.

"Jenna isn't like you and I. She measures every situation and tends to lean towards whatever side is winning. She is also very much her own person, who refuses to fit into anyone's mold." Kari tried to explain why she was acting this way.

"She sounds like she's on Uncle Keith's side." Jace snarled.

"She never has been able to listen to anything that we've been trying to teach her." Devon watched as his father fell lifeless to the floor.

"She's a stubborn little brat, but I don't see that as any problem when it comes to our plan." Shaitan frowned at Jace.

"I say that we rid ourselves of the other weak link. That way she won't turn on us later." Jace sneered.

"Jacen she would only end up hurting you." Kari sighed.

"She isn't even near as good as I am." Jace glared at his mother.

(Why you insolent little brat!!) Jenna hissed in his mind. (I dare you to say that to me face to face!)

Jace's face paled when she shouted her threat into his mind.

--------------------------------------

(Arus two months later)

Everyone on Arus was outside having fun at the annual Independence Day celebration. Lance's eldest son eleven and a half year-old Matthew was showing off his new flying skills in Red Lion, the twins now ten were showing their natural talent in the Green and Blue lions, and Nate and Chris kept a close eye on the three of them in the other two lions.

Andy and Eric watched from the castle's main balcony with her parents and sisters. "They aren't half bad for beginners." Eric commented on Matt and the twins flying exercises.

"They have no sense of Teamwork. Drew does something and then Tony tries to best him. If they don't learn to compromise then they'll never make any of the teams." Andy observed with a critical eye.

"So you did learn something from all of your experiences." Keith grinned at his daughter.

Andy arched an eyebrow at her father. "Oh Please Daddy! If I hadn't learned to compromise would I have ever married my darling husband?"

"Very funny Andy," Eric glared at her. "What about your midnight adventures of sleep flying?"

"Can I help it if I unconsciously, under no control of my own, fly Blacky." She blushed crimson.

"That's okay dearest. I had your mother talk with the ghost of your grandfather and the lions no longer respond nor activate when you're in them." Eric growled softly.

"That was very protective of you Eric." She hissed at him.

"I was merely concerned for your safety, darling."

"I will not be caged Eric!" Andy hissed. "I'm not a fragile piece of glass and I still carry my toys wherever I go! Let's just get one thing clear mister! I can protect myself and our twins without being a ninja!" Andy vanished to go work off her temper.

"Oh no you don't."' Eric went after her.

"This has been an interesting two months." Allura leaned her head against Keith's shoulder.

"I used to envy Andy for what she'd become, but now because of the twins that she's carrying, she's the most wanted prize in the far universe." Ariel sighed. "I only wish that she could enjoy her pregnancy instead of fighting to protect it."

----------------------------------------------

Andy sketched the waterfall, while she quietly sang to her babies. Art had become her new love and she seemed to be quite good at it.

"Your Daddy can be such a pain sometimes. I wish that he would give me some breathing room." Andy spoke to her twins.

"I love your father dearly, but he panics if I so much as sneeze these days." She put down her pencil and rubbed her rounding middle.

"Are you listening to me, my darlings, because your mommy feels a little lost at the moment?"

The babies kicked her in response.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise when they kicked her again. "You're kicking!' She laughed because it tickled.

"Andromeda we have to talk." Eric sat down on the blanket beside her.

"Uh-oh! Daddy's grouchy babies." She told them and they kicked again. "That tickles!" She laughed and the twins settled down.

"Andy, I haven't touched you." Eric frowned at her as if she was on the verge of having yet another mood swing.

"Give me your hand." She grinned impishly at him.

"Why? What're you gonna do?" Eric asked warily.

She didn't say anything she just placed his hand on her middle, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm I guess they don't want to talk to you." She winked at him.

Eric frowned at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Dromi? They can't talk. They aren't even born yet."

"I think that we upset Daddy babies." She told them and they kicked her again. "Eric lay your head down on my tummy and talk to them."

"You've flipped Andy, but I'll humor you." Eric sighed and did as he was told.

"Now what?" He frowned as he listened to two strong heart beats and then some sort of movement. "This is weird." He concentrated on the lives growing inside his wife.

"Say hello to them."

"This is your Daddy, are you two okay in there?" Eric felt very foolish, until the babies kicked in response to his voice. "They kicked you!" He grinned excitedly then lifted his head off her tummy and kissed her.

"I know darling, I'm the one who was kicked." She laughed and kissed him back.

"We need to celebrate this moment." Eric eased her down onto the blanket.

She put her arms around his neck and looked adoringly up into his eyes. "I love you for doing this to me. This is the most wonderful experience of my life."

"Oh, but it gets much better." Eric proceeded to show her exactly what he meant.

--------------------------------------

(Triton)

Jenna prepared to sneak away from the palace, she took everything that she treasured and stashed it inside one of her fathers' smaller ships. She had decided to live with her other Grandfather for a while. She needed to meet her cousin Andromeda; so that she could make sure that the next generation of their kind was protected from her father's foolish and evil ways.

"Going somewhere?" Jace leaned against the side of the ship.

Jenna responded by punching him in the chest. "This does not concern you, Jace. Now be a good little boy and run along and play." She hissed at him.

Jace retaliated, but she easily blocked all of his moves. "You're defecting to Uncle Keith aren't you!"

"I'm merely going off on an adventure and you can't come!" She kicked him twice across his face.

"Father won't like this!" Jace spat blood from the gash on his lip.

"Who's gonna stop me, Jace? The entire palace is under the influence of sleeping gas. So that only leaves you." Jenna knocked out her twin with a right cross to his jaw.

"You're an embarrassment, Jacen Michael! I seriously doubt that you'll even make it to see thirteen." She dragged him back into the palace.

--------------------------------------

(A few days later on Earth)

Jenna landed the shuttle on the landing pad next to her grandfather's home. _Well here goes nothing. _She thought to herself now that she stood on the front steps facing the front door of her Grandpa's home. It opened before she could even use the intercom. "Hello Grandfather, I felt that we should meet each other." She stared up into sapphire eyes identical to her own.

"You look like Kari, but are you like her or your own person?" Michael was blunt and to the point.

"I have no intention of following in my parents footsteps. I only follow my own instincts or I go along with plans when I know I will win." Jenna frowned at him in annoyance.

"So what side of the coin are you on the good side or the bad side?" Michael didn't like her answer or her attitude.

"I'm on my own side Grandfather. Which is usually the winning side and from what I've seen that has and always will be on your side of the coin." She was tired and wasn't in the mood for the third degree.

"So you've come to see how the other side lives have you." Michael felt a headache coming on.

"Let's just say that I may be twelve and a half, but I can be a very good asset for you while Princess Andromeda is in her delicate condition." Jenna smiled at him.

"So you inherited your father's skill?"

"I make Daddy look like a rank amateur." She snapped. "Put me through any test and I will match the best scores."

"I trusted your mother and she betrayed me, Keith, and an entire planet. Why should I trust you?" He watched to see how she reacted to his words.

"I am not my not my mother and you need me to keep my cousin and the twins safe. Look at me! We look so much alike that we could be sisters." She winked at him.

"One chance Jenna, because I really want to get to know you." He ushered her into his home.

Jenna threw her arms around him and hugged him. "You won't regret this Grandpa!" She was so happy.

"This isn't going to be easy young lady. You have got a lot to prove to me, before I even let you anywhere near Andy." Michael reminded her as he returned her hug. "But I believe that you mean every word, so I'll trust you."

Andrew and Tony stumbled sleepily into the living room. "What's wrong Gramps?" They yawned in unison.

"Nothing's wrong boys, your cousin has come to live with me for a while." Michael waited for them to react.

"Hi boys!" Jenna winked at them.

"She could be Dromi's younger twin." Drew stared wide-eyed at Jenna.

"She's cute too bad Matt's gotta attend class at the new academy instead of here, but then he's so serious that he wouldn't even notice she's a girl." Tony smirked.

"Matt chose to attend the new academy on Arus because the two of you drive him insane." Michael ruffled his grandson's hair affectionately. Besides he's years ahead of the two of you and not nearly half as wild."

"Nah gramps we just like ta have fun, besides we're not the crowned prince of anything so don't have ta be soooo serious all the time." Tony rolled his eyes at his gramps.

"Hey speak for yourself Tony. I at least pay attention in class." Drew growled. "And Tony just because we're not next in line doesn't mean that we're not supposed to stay out of trouble or at like princes when we have to."

"Yeah whatever Drew…I'm going back ta bed." Tony yawned not wanting to get into it with his twin about his tendency to wind up in their Uncle's office more often than not. "Welcome to the family Jenna."

"Yeah Jenna it's nice to know that at least one of dark side of the families kids is one of the good guys." Drew flushed a shade of red when Jenna hugged him.

"Night cousin. Thanks for the vote of confidence Drew." She whispered in his ear kissing his cheek.

"Uh yeah sure not a problem…" Drew grinned at her then flashed his twin a she likes me more look.

"Hey I like it that you're a good guy too." Tony sulked.

"Enough you two back to bed." Michael ended their little competition leading Jenna out of the entryway. "Jenna I'll show you to your room."

"Night Tony," Jenna blew him a kiss.

--------------------------------------

(Two months later on Arus)

Keith was surprised by his Dad's surprise visit. "So you have a new recruit for us and she almost matched Andy's scores. Does this mystery kid have a name?" He arched a brow at his father and waited for an answer.

"Jenna Michelle Edwards." Michael watched him for any reaction to Jenna's last name.

"I don't remember a Jenna back home? Who is she father?" Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't get upset when I tell you that she happens to be my granddaughter." Michael winced when Keith hit the roof.

"WHAT! NO WAY DAD!"

"Hello your highness or should I say Uncle Keith. May I say something on my behalf?" She asked quietly she was wearing a senior cadet uniform and was a junior officer.

"My GOD! YOU...YOU LOOK LIKE MY DAUGHTER!" Keith exclaimed in surprise.

"My parentage has nothing to do with who I am. I have no intention of carrying on the family feud. I like the way I feel inside whenever I do something to help others." She explained to a now dumbfounded Keith.

"She seems like she's sincere and you seem to trust her." Keith pinned his father with a look.

"She has my complete trust even Jeff and Mark were impressed by her and she's not even thirteen yet." Michael tried to get Keith to give her a chance, but Keith still didn't know if he could trust his niece.

Eric and Andy breezed into her father's royal chambers. "GRANDPA!" Andy exclaimed in delight and ran into her grandfather's arms for a hug.

Eric stared at Jenna like he was seeing double. "Hello sir." He at least managed to get that out.

Andy noticed Jenna and frowned at her, "Hello and you are?" She asked a little too quietly.

"I'm Senior cadet and junior officer Jenna Michelle Edwards," Jenna didn't know whether she should curtsy or salute her as she stared back at Andy.

"So your Aunt Kari's daughter." Andy's face lit up in delight. "It's about time someone realized that they didn't have to follow in their parent's footsteps." Andy instantly sensed a kindred spirit in her cousin.

"I have no interest in carrying on the family feud. I like helping people." She smiled instantly warming to her idol and hopefully new found friend.

Another family member entered Keith's chambers. "You sent for me Uncle Keith?" Matt asked Keith.

"Yes Matt, I would like you to meet Senior Cadet Jenna Michelle Edwards." Keith watched as Matt turned to greet Jenna and the kid for once in his life was speechless.

"Hello your highness." Jenna stared curiously at Matt, who was well on the way to looking exactly like his father. _So this is Matt is it, well, he's not even a teenager yet and he's already a hottie!_

"Call me Matt." The boy finally managed to speak he was too busy staring at Jenna. _She's as Tony would say HOT!_

"Matthew, do you think that you can take Jenna up with you in Red lion?" Eric had to repeat himself twice.

"What? Oh sure Eric no problem, follow me Jenna." He motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

She smiled and followed him out of the room and into the hallway.

"I think Matt has a crush on our new recruit." Eric chuckled in amusement.

"Andy? Do you trust Jenna?" Keith asked seriously.

She turned to look over at him and said. "She isn't like Rand. She's in this for her own reasons and she just came down with an instant crush on Matthew. When did the two of you meet?" She looked up at her grandfather.

"She came to me and told me point blank that she likes to be on the winning team and that she hated everything that her father stood for. She then proceeded to damn near match all of your academy scores at not even thirteen no less. She's a natural just like you and it gives me hope that not all of my daughter's children will turn out as bad as their parents."

"So Jenna's gonna be my shadow? That is what you have in mind isn't it?" Andy frowned up at the General.

"Yes Andromeda, she seems to respect you, and sees you sort of like an honoree big sister." He frowned at his granddaughter, who was pouting at him.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I like her isn't it. She must have impressed you to let her near me and my precious cargo." She padded her very pregnant belly affectionately.

"She had better be on the up and up or I will have your hide if anything happens to Andy." Eric was still not sure about trusting Jenna.

"She's been preventing them from getting near this planet or Andy for the past month so I would say that she's passed all of her tests with flying colors." Michael informed him.

"Don't worry Grandpa we'll take excellent care of her." Andy kissed him on the cheek.

"I will take excellent care of her. You will take it easy." Keith glared at her.

"Yes Daddy." Andy pouted at him.

"We love you angel." Eric handed her a cookie.

"I hate being out of the loop." She continued to pout as she munched on her cookie.

"There you are." Ashley stuck her head in the open doorway. "We're going shopping for baby stuff." She smiled at her friend.

"I want to stay and listen." She protested when Ashley pulled out of the room.

"No stress! No Team! And that's final!" Ashley dragged her with her down the corridor.

--------------------------------------

(Triton a few weeks later)

Rand threw his spy through into the wall when he finally came back with a report on where his daughter had disappeared to.

"SHE'S WHERE!" He bellowed.

"On Arus and is now a member of the Galaxy Garrison, my master." The poor fool answered him after he hit the wall.

"NO CHILD OF MINE DEFECTS TO THE ENEMIES SIDE AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" Rand began to trash the war room, giving into the urge to tear something apart.

"She also seems to be attracted to young Prince Mathew and has also befriended Princess Andromeda." The idiot continued on with his findings.

Rand hated anyone that dared to bring him bad news and decided to rid himself of his spy by shooting him right between the eyes with a phaser. "Next time I want to hear good news!" Rand stalked out of the room. He was going to go get his pre-teen daughter back and he was going to do it today.

--------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy stood quietly in the entrance to the castle's workout room, where Jenna was intensely practicing ninjitsu against a solid hologram of her father. The girl was losing because she was drawing from the hate that she was feeling towards him.

"Relax Jen, don't let the anger that you have for your father cloud your mind." She spoke quietly to her cousin.

Jenna didn't like the idea that she was being watched and ended her session. "He doesn't cloud my mind Andy, besides this is just a program not actual combat." She snapped in her defense.

"Calm down Jen. I just want to help you. I know that your feeling frustrated and I want to help you get passed those feeling of anger and hate that you feel towards your family, so that you can continue with your training with a clear mind. "Andy tried to be patient with the girl.

"EXPLAIN TO ME ANDROMEDA, HOW IT'S EVEN POSSIBLE FOR ME TO SHUT OUT THOSE FEELINGS? MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN ONE BIG LIE!" She shouted at her in frustration, "MY MOTHER HID ME QUITE NICELY. I NEVER KNEW MY FATHER, MY TWIN, MY UNCLE, AND I BARELY KNOW MY OWN MOTHER! I HATE WHO MY PARENTS ARE AND IT'S TOO STRONG TO JUST IGNORE!" Jenna had tears streaming down her face.

:QUIT SCREAMING AT ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU!: Andy shouted back in her mind. "Now come over to where I'm sitting and sit down in front of me on the mat." She ordered.

"This isn't gonna work, Dromi." Jen muttered under her breath, but did as she was told and sat down in a lotus position in front of her cousin.

Andy was a little over six months pregnant and the twins were developing right on schedule. "Relax Jenna, now I want you to close your eyes, breathe deeply, and focus on clearing your mind of the hate that you feel towards your family." Andy instructed her.

"I feel really dumb Dromi, besides this never works for me!" She hissed at her cousin.

:SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!:

"Yes Andy." She whimpered shakily and did as she was told.

"Breathe in and then exhale slowly, while focusing on a nice calm thought." She instructed her cousin with a soft but firm voice.

Jenna found that, after only a few minutes of meditating, her whole body relaxed and all of her anger had melted away. "This is awesome I actually feel energized." She smiled.

"Isn't this feeling better than any hate that you were feeling a little while ago? What you have to understand is that it's ok to lose. I know that it can be frustrating, but it's alright." She opened her eyes and looked into Jenna's eyes.

The girl frowned at the thought of losing in anything, but slowly understood what Andy was trying to teach her. "I understand what you're trying to say, but it won't be easy to change how I feel."

"That's all I ask of you Jenna. Now please do me a major favor and help me up." Andy grinned sheepishly at her cousin.

Jenna grinned as she helped her cousin up to her feet. "You do have quite a load there, Dromi."

"You try carrying these two insomniacs around and see how you like it. Honestly, they sleep all day and party all night." Andy sighed patting her belly affectionately.

"I pass." Jenna put her hand on Andy's belly and the twins kicked her in response.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Andy asked curiously.

"Matt and I are going riding." She sighed dreamily.

"You two really hit it off didn't you?" Andy grinned when Jenna blushed.

"I'll escort you to Ashley's office. I believe that you have an appointment with her in a few minutes." Jenna changed the subject.

Andy merely shrugged her shoulders in defeat, "And how did you know about that?" She frowned at her.

Jenna winked at her. "I know your whole schedule." She laughed when Andy muttered something very profane under her breath and stalked from the room.

--------------------------------------

Allana and Allura watched while Lilly and Shawn played tag in the castle maze. The poor little boy didn't have a chance, because Lilly was showing that she had a knack for finding her prey.

"YOU'RE NOT PLAYING FAIR!" Shawn wailed when she chased him into a corner.

"Your it!" She tagged him.

"YOU CHEAT!" He accused then vanished from her sight.

"COME BACK HERE SHAWN!" Lilly shouted.

"No way! You're cheating!" He growled back from his perch on one of the tall hedges.

"I get you anyway!" She began to climb up the hedge.

"Lilly get down from there!" Allura ordered her child.

"No! I get Shawn!" She kept on climbing, "You be mine!" She tried to reach for his leg, but lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"LILLY!" Allura and Allana screamed as they ran over to where she had fallen.

"I hate you Shawn! You make me fall!"

Shawn jumped down to the grass and knelt beside Lilly. "You okay Lilly?" He whimpered as he looked down at his injured best friend. She had scrapes on her legs and arms and she was bleeding.

"I HURT!" She wailed tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're bleeding!" Shawn burst into tears because he knew that he was in trouble.

"Lilly, where does it hurt baby?" Allura asked her baby girl as she dabbed at some of her scrapes with a hanky.

"MY ARM HURTS MOMMY!" She wailed when Allana tried to move her.

"It's going to be okay, baby." Allura tried to soothe her child.

"I'm sorry she got hurt!" Shawn hiccupped between sobs.

"Your fine Shawn, Lilly is at fault here not you." Allura told him.

"MOMMY YOU HATE ME!" Lilly began crying even harder.

"Did I tell you to get down?" Allura frowned at her child.

"Yes Mommy." Lilly sniffled.

"Did you listen?" She asked.

"No Mommy." She whimpered.

"That's right you didn't listen and you fell and hurt yourself. Now let's get you to Ashley so that she can fix you up and you'll be all better." Allura carefully picked up her daughter and carried her back into the castle.

--------------------------------------

"DADDY!" Lilly wailed as they entered the castle, where Keith was waiting in the entryway. "I HURT DADDY!"

"I can see that angel." Keith told her softly, "What happened darling?" He asked Allura.

"She chased Shawn up one of the hedges in the maze, then after I told her no tried to follow him up the hedge, fell off, and hurt herself." Allura explained.

"Lilly we're going to talk later." Keith frowned down at his little girl.

"NOW YOU HATE ME!" She wailed, "MY ARM HURTS DADDY!" She screamed in pain when Keith took her out of Allura's arms.

"It's okay baby we'll get you all better." Keith kissed her on the top of her golden haired head.

Andy was just finishing her check-up when Shawn raced to his Daddy who was sitting outside Ashley's office talking to Eric.

"Hey little man. Who are you hiding from?" Darian asked his little boy who was hiding behind his chair.

"Lilly got hurt." The little boy whimpered.

Keith was carrying Lilly in his arms.

Ashley and Andy heard Lilly's wails and went to see what was wrong.

"What happened to her Daddy?" Andy frowned at her father.

"She had a fight with a very tall hedge in the garden maze and the hedge won." He informed her as he walked passed them and set her down on the examine table in Ashley's office.

"I hurt Daddy make it stop!" She cradled her injured arm with her other arm.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm going to help you. Now where does it hurt?" Ashley spoke to her using a gentle and soothing voice.

"I hurt make it stop!"

"Yes Lilly, but where does it hurt?" She asked again.

"My arm hurts!"

"Okay angel, let's look and see what you did to your arm." Ashley carefully moved Lilly's arm and scanned it with a med-scanner. Lilly had broken her arm in two places. "That's a really bad owie, Lilly. Let's fix that up first and then I'll tend to your scrapes okay?"

"Otay Ash." Lilly whimpered.

"That's my girl. This is going to hurt baby." She told the little girl.

"I be brave."

"Now close your eyes, this will only take a second." When Lilly had her eyes closed Ash gave her a shot to deaden any of her pain. "All better now?"

"All's better." Lilly sniffled opening her eyes to watch as Ash and her nurse set her arm.

"Good girl! Keith you may give her one of those big lollipops over there in the jar on my desk if that's ok with you." Ashley smiled at Lilly.

"Here angel." Keith gave her one of the lollipops and then handed Shawn one too.

"I GOT HURT! HE NO NEEDS CANDY!" Lilly screeched in protest at Shawn.

"Young lady behave yourself!" Keith growled down at her.

"BUT DADDY!"

"LILLIAN ALLURA EDWARDS!" Keith roared down at her.

"You hate me too!" Lilly began to bawl her eyes out once more.

"I do not sweetie, but you're in big trouble." Keith calmed down.

"She already got hurt! Isn't that enough of a punishment Daddy?" Andy glared at her father.

"No it isn't enough and I want you to stay out of this." Keith glared at Andy.

"But DADDY!" Andy protested.

"But nothing! She disobeyed your mother and she's going to be punished for it!" Keith snarled. "Now I don't want to hear one more word about it! Is that understood?"

Andy nodded her head.

"She's hurt! Don't punish her!" Shawn glared at Keith.

"Shawn, she isn't supposed to be climbing the hedge." Keith tried to explain to the boy.

"It's my fault! I had to get away! She scares me!" Shawn wailed.

"It's okay little guy, your fine. No one is angry at you." Darian rocked him in his arms.

"Let me down Daddy I wanna see Lilly." Shawn calmed down and wriggled out of his father's arms. "I'm sorry Lilly."

"My fault Shawn." She whimpered.

"No its our fault, Lilly." He climbed up onto the table and hugged her.

"Now that's worth capturing on holo-disc." Eric pulled out his video-cam and captured the moment for all time.

--------------------------------------

Jenna and Matt had decided to have a picnic on the lake.

"Do you miss your family?" Jenna asked.

"I miss them a lot, but they call me every night and tell me about their day." Matt shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Jenna. "Do you miss yours?"

"I have no family except for Grandfather and everyone here on Arus." Jenna looked away from him focusing her gaze on the crystal clear water of the lake.

Rand listened to what his daughter had told Matt from his hiding place where he was perched on a limb in the tree directly under where they had decided to have their picnic. _You are going home where you belong! _ Rand glared down at his child in silent fury.

"That's right Jen, we're your family now." Matt gave her a hug and then kissed her on her cheek.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Rand jumped from the tree and tackled Matt.

"JENNA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Matt shouted at her.

"LET HIM GO!" Jenna shouted at her father.

"I don't think so, Jenna Michelle. I intend to rid you of your infatuation with this young fool!" Rand had his sword against Matt's throat.

"I'M WARNING YOU FATHER! LET HIM GO!"

"Or what little one? Are you going to hurt me?" Rand laughed at her.

"YES!" She hissed back.

"In that dress and with no weapon to defend yourself? I don't think so."

"I don't need a weapon to best you father!" Jenna challenged.

"Excuse me while I teach my wayward child a lesson." He hit Matt in the head with the hilt of his sword knocking him unconscious.

"MATHEW!" Jenna screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING HIM!" She ran at Rand in a blind rage.

"Bad move sweetie." Rand easily threw her over his shoulder and she landed hard on the grass.

"How's this father!" She grabbed a fistful of sand and then threw it in his face.

"Not bad, but then I have something even better." Rand threw a flash ball on the grass.

"Sorry Daddy did I miss something?" Jenna asked from where she was perched up in the tree.

"Impressive. You are as good as your mother says you are." He watched as she vaulted backward from the tree limb and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Yes daddy that is correct! I am good and I like being a good guy!" Jenna grinned at her father.

"THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE BECAUSE I'M TAKING YOU BACK HOME!"" Rand threw a drug tipped star at her and missed.

"Surely you can aim better than that Daddy, because I know that I can!" She retrieved the star and then sent it back at Rand, easily hitting him in his arm.

"Touché Jenna." He growled as he flung six stars in rapid succession at her.

Jenna barely managed to avoid being hit by them, by hitting the grass and letting them fly over her body.

"Stay still brat!" Rand snarled

"Go back home Daddy! You aren't wanted here!" She sent him sprawling to the grass with three spin kicks to his face.

"This isn't over Jenna! I will get you back!" He vanished.

_Not in this lifetime Daddy! _Jenna thought and ran over to see just how badly her father had hurt Matt. "Mathew? Please wake up." She pleaded softly to his motionless form. "You're bleeding!" Jenna saw that he had a gash on his head and willed herself to remain calm.

"Please open your eyes Matt! You're scaring me!" She ripped her skirt so that she could use the material to bandage his head.

"What hit me?" He groaned his voice laced with pain.

"Open your eyes." Jenna had his head cradled in her lap.

"Are there suppose to be three of you?" Matt felt like his head was going to come off.

"No! This is all my fault! You wouldn't have been hurt if my father hadn't come after me." She whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

"Did he hurt you?" Matt reached up and brushed away a tear from her cheek.

"No, I'm fine Mathew." She managed a weak smile.

"I don't blame him you know." Matt growled softly as he looked up into her eyes.

"Why?" She sniffled.

"Because I wouldn't wanna let you go either." Matt grinned at her.

"You don't care that Rand is my father?" She whimpered.

"You had no control over how you came to be and you wouldn't be who you are today if Kari and Rand hadn't been your parents." Matt tried to sit up, but it made his headache even worse.

"I like you Matt." She helped him to his feet.

"I like you to Jen." He grinned back at her. "I don't think that riding is such a good idea right now." He realized that he was too disoriented to ride back to the castle.

Jen slapped each of the horses on their rumps. "Go back to the stables you two. Matt and I are going to have to walk home or do you want me to go get help?" Jenna eyed him worriedly.

"No! Besides walking won't hurt me." Matt didn't want to call anyone for help; the fact that he couldn't protect Jenna was bad enough.

Jenna frowned at him sensing that he wasn't being completely truthful with her. "Fine then, we'll walk home, but if you're only doing this so that you won't injure your bruised ego, I will deck you myself!" She glared at him.

"Would I do that?" Matt grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Guys will do anything to prevent their own humiliation." Jenna informed him.

"Ouch Jenna that was really cold," Matt grinned at her.

"No it wasn't Mathew. I was merely stating the truth." She grinned back.

--------------------------------------

Andy sat in what Eric had made into a beautiful nursery for their twin baby girls. She was reading Lilly a bedtime story as she rocked her to sleep.

"I'm not sleepy." Lilly yawned.

"Yes you are Lilly. You've had a very long day." Andy smiled down at her baby sister.

"I'm in big trouble." Lilly babbled sleepily.

"Yes you are, but then you learned a very valuable lesson today and that was?"

"Never ever climb the 'edge again." She drifted off to sleep.

Eric, who had been standing in the doorway watching Andy with her baby sister, walked into the nursery. "You're a natural." He walked over and kissed his wife.

"How long have you been standing there?" Andy smiled up at him.

"For about a half hour, I just couldn't take my eyes off you holding Lilly in your arms." He growled hoarsely as his emotions overwhelmed him.

_You silly Daddy! _ The two unborn babies were awakened by their father's voice and told them so.

"Eric? Are you okay?" Andy saw that tears were shining in his eyes.

"Nothing my darling, in fact I have never been happier in my whole life." He kissed her again before he carefully took Lilly out of her arms.

She cuddled against his chest.

"I love you." She blew him a kiss.

"I'll be right back." He grinned down at her and then left the room to put Lilly to bed in one of the guest rooms.

"I'll be here." She called back to him.

_Rock us Mommy! _ The twins began to do summer salutes in her womb.

"Are you two still awake?" Andy sighed and began rocking in the rocker again, while gently rubbing her belly.

Eric came back into the nursery to get her. "Are our insomniacs awake again?" He knelt down in front of her.

"They were fine until you started talking to me." Andy frowned down at him.

"Is that right, then maybe I can fix the problem." He grinned up at her.

"What are you up to?"

"Just relax and let me take care of everything." He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"That's what scares me." She winked at him.

"Ha, Ha, very funny now close your eyes and relax." He frowned at her and she did as she was told.

_What are you up to Daddy? _ The babies moved around excitedly when Eric touched Andy's belly.

"You're waking them up even more Eric!" She groaned.

"Listen you two, give your Mommy a break by going back to sleep and I might sneak your Mommy some chocolate." He growled against her belly.

_We try Daddy. _The twins settled back down to sleep.

"I love you so much Eric." Andy smiled down at him.

"I know." Eric swept her up into his arms and carried her into their room. "I think the twins aren't the only ones that need a nap."

"You take such good care of me." She sighed happily.

"That's because I love taking care of you and our unborn baby girls." Eric had her cuddled in his arms.

"And I love being taken care of by their Daddy." Andy drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

"Uncle Keith!" Jenna shouted for her uncle the second they entered the castle.

Keith, who had just started to look for them, frowned when he saw the makeshift bandage around Matt's head. "What happened?" He helped Matt to the med-wing.

"Would you believe that I was showing off for Jenna and I hit my head on a rock when I tripped and lost my footing?" Matt groaned in embarrassment as he lied to Keith.

"Jenna?" Keith looked over at his niece.

"He didn't trip Uncle Keith." Jenna became very quiet.

"Yes I did Jenna." Matt hissed at her.

"We were enjoying our day off and um relaxing when Daddy decided to make an appearance. Matt told me to run, but I wasn't going to let him hurt Matt."

"I thought that you went mental when Eric first kissed Andy, but Rand was gonna murder me for kissing her on the cheek." Matt grinned sheepishly.

"I told him to let Matt go and he knocked Matt in the head with the hilt of his sword."

"Where is Rand now Jen?" Keith was concerned for his niece's safety.

"Back where he came from, sleeping off whatever drug he failed to get me with. Oh and a few of his teeth might be loose." Jenna smiled at her Uncle.

"Felt good didn't it." Keith grinned at her.

Jenna thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes it did, and I saw that I'm nothing like him."

They entered Ashley's office just as she was leaving for the day. "What happened to Matt?" She frowned at Keith.

"He got hit on the head. I think that he might have a concussion." Keith growled.

Ashley removed the bandage around his head and looked at his head wound. "Oh yeah that will definitely need at least ten stitches. Go sit down over there Matt." She ordered the teen.

"Great." Matt muttered under his breath. "I hate needles."

"I don't like anything sharp either Matt, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to use any of those weapons. If you want you can hold my hand until it's over." Jenna actually confided her fear to Matt.

Matt grabbed hold of her hand. "I didn't say that I was afraid, but I will hold your hand if you insist."

"Yes Mathew humor me." She sighed, but didn't comment when he help her hand in a death grip.

"You are one amazing young lady and I'm very proud of you. You could have lied to me, but you didn't and that means more to me than you will ever know." Keith hugged Jenna.

"I've come too far to lie to you." Jenna smiled up at her Uncle.

"All finished Matt." Ashley put a fresh bandage over the stitched on his head.

"That wasn't half as bad as I made it out to be." Matt sighed in relief and brought Jenna's hand still clasped in his own to his lips and kissed it like he'd seen his uncles and Dad do numerous times with their other halves. "Thank You Jen, you really are my best friend."

"Why thank you your highness." She kissed his cheek and then looked into his eyes, "You're my best friend too."

"Let's get out of here." Matt grinned at her, but Ashley stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast Matt. You have a concussion, so you're going to be stuck here for a little while." Ash informed him.

"No way! If I'm stuck anywhere it'll be in my own room!" Matt glared at her.

"I'll watch him." Jenna volunteered.

"Absolutely not! I'll have the twins keep him company." Keith grinned when Matt glared at him.

"Sorry Matt." Jenna shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I tried." She kissed his cheek and left the room. "I'll check on you later though."

"Mathew now you can't raze the twins for their feelings towards Hazar's girls. Just stick with friends for a few years then advance to the next step." Keith advised him.

"Look Uncle Keith! I'm almost twelve this is all new to me besides I'm nothing like the twins!" Matt stomped out of the room only to find that he wasn't really up to standing yet.

"Come on kiddo. You've had a hard day." Keith easily picked up Matt and carried him to his quarters. "Jenna is lucky to have a best friend like you." He grinned at the boy.

"No I'm lucky to have found a friend like Jenna." Matt growled back.

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter six

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.   
Cindra©1998-2007


	6. Chapter Six

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter Six

"Bundles of Joy"  
By: Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy stared at Alex in surprise, "What did you say! You and Chris did what!" She was so shell shocked about Alex's news that she was gaping at her with her mouth wide open.

"We eloped in a nice little mountain chapel on his planet." Alex smiled at her sister from the Tele-monitor screen. "Isn't it great! Chris and I are married!"

"Do Mom and Daddy know about this?" Andy reached for something to munch on, from the tray in front of her. "Do Uncle Haz and Aunt Merla know about this?" She couldn't believe that her sister would actually do something like this.

"Not yet, but we're going to tell all of them when we get back to Arus. His parents are there on Arus aren't they?" Alex thought that her sister would be proud of her for doing this. "I thought that you would support my decision to do this on my own." She frowned at her.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! MOMMA AND DADDY AREN'T GOING TO BE ALL SMILES ABOUT THIS! YOU'RE THE OLDEST CHILD AND THAT MAKES YOU THE MORE RESPONSIBLE ONE! LOOK HOW THEY REACTED WHEN ARIEL AND NATE TRIED TO GET MARRIED WITHOUT THEM PRESENT! OH MY GOSH ALEX ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Andy was pacing her room.

"Andy! You are supposed to be in bed napping!" Eric stalked into their room.

"I'm talking to my big sister, Eric!" Andy glared at him in annoyance. "Do you mind? We're having a private conversation."

"You're almost nine months pregnant! Ashley said that you aren't supposed to be under any stress and here I come home and you're practically screaming at the top of your lungs at your sister." Eric scooped her up in his arms and carried her back over to their bed.

"NINE MONTHS! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU AND ARI WERE DUE IN THE SAME MONTH!" Alex snarled at her sister. "I'll be home as soon as I can find Chris!"

"No! I don't want to ruin your honeymoon!" Andy didn't want yet another family member hovering over her.

"Honeymoon?" Eric gaped at Alex in surprise. "You mean the two of you eloped?"

"That's right Eric, she and Chris eloped without our parents or us and that means that she's in for major parental meltdown." Andy winced when the twins kicked her at the same time. "Ouch! That one actually pinched a little."

"ANDY!" Alex and Eric both saw her wincing in pain and panicked.

"Will you two both relax? They kicked me at the same time! I'm not in labor!" She snarled at them.

"I'll see you in a few hours, baby sister. Eric make sure that she stays in that bed." Alex had her mind made up and was also back into I-am-the-oldest-sister-and-you-will-do-as-I-say mode.

"Alex you don't..." Andy tried to stop her from cutting her honeymoon short, but Alex had ended the call.

"Alex and Chris are going to have to handle your parents without your help and you're not going to let this bother you." Eric had her cradled in his arms.

"Look Eric! I know that I'm as big as a baby whale, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to hide out under our protective dome and numerous bodyguards until the twins are born. I happen to like fresh air every once in a while!" Andy was on the verge of tears.

"And let them try and kidnap you again? I don't think so! They've tried ten times so far and I'm not going to give them the chance to actually succeed!" Eric snarled at her in frustration.

"I can't help it if I'm a target! I just wanna go to the castle and see mom! Ariel can go wherever she wants to! This isn't fair! I wanna to see Daddy or Uncle Darien without them having to come see me!" She wailed in misery and frustration as big fat tears dropped onto her cheeks.

"I'm here baby." Allura ran into the room followed by Keith hot on her heels.

Eric eyed the two of them in surprise. "That was quick. How did you two manage to get here without accessing the security grid?"

"The tunnel that links your little haven to the castle is finished. We wanted to make sure that it was working properly, when Allura and I both felt our baby's misery." Keith glared at Eric. "What happened? She was fine an hour ago."

"She just got finished talking to Alex..." Was all that he managed to say before Keith cut him off in mid-explanation.

"Alex? We were all wondering if those two were still breathing. Well are they enjoying their honeymoon? Is that what upset Andy?" Keith frowned at his son-in-law.

"You know about that?" Andy looked up at her parents.

"We know all." Allura smiled at her daughter.

"It's a parent thing and the two of you will understand exactly what we mean after the twins are born. Is she on her way back home?" Keith sat down next to his daughter.

"Andy kind of told her a little white lie about the actual due date of the twins and Alex was not at all pleased with the news that Andy is due any day now." Eric winced when Andy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes and now she's heading here as fast as she possibly can." Andy glared at Eric. "Thanks to your big mouth!"

"You shouldn't have lied to her in the first place, Andromeda. Alex will want to be here when you have the twins." Allura scolded her child.

"No offence Mother, but I've enough family members hovering over me already, not to mention my guards. Eric won't let me out of his sight and I can't even leave my own home anymore! The last thing that I needed was Alex as my task master until the twins are born!" Andy hissed at them her frustration, however was not pleasing the twins and they let her know by really moving around in their mother's womb. "Ow!" Andy clutched at her middle, wincing in pain.

"ANDY!" Keith, Eric, and Allura sprang into action.

Keith scooped her up and raced out of the room.

Allura paged Ashley and Eric tried not to panic.

"ERIC!" Allura dragged him with her out the door.

_She isn't due for three weeks this is too soon! Something is wrong with the babies! Something is wrong with Andy!_ Eric sat down in the back seat of the Air car and Andy was set onto his lap. "It's going to be okay love." Eric tried to keep her from seeing just how terrified he was.

"Will you people stop panicking for five minutes and ask me if I'm going into labor, before you rush me to the castle!" Andy winced when the twins moved even more.

"You're in pain and that's a good enough reason for us to get you to Ashley, so that she can check you over." Keith raced them to the castle.

"I'm upset and that upset the babies. You see how you feel when they move around inside you at the same time and see if you don't wince in pain." Andy snarled at her father. "Okay! I'll calm down you two!! Just please, cut out the gymnastics will ya." Andy rubbed her middle in an effort to soothe her unborn children.

They arrived at the castle in minutes and were met by Ashley and Darian.

"Ashley! Andy is in pain!" Eric barked at her.

"Darian says that you were upset with Alex? Is this true?" Ashley used her med-scanner to scan her vitals. "Didn't I say no stress?" She glared at Eric.

"Will you please tell them that I'm fine and that I'm not having labor pains!" Andy glared at Eric and her parents.

"I would if I knew that for certain, but I won't know that until I check you over." Ashley didn't like the fact that she was spiking a fever and her blood pressure was extremely high. "Let's get her to the med-wing so that I can examine her."

:Easy little blossom you have to calm down or they aren't going to go back to sleep and then you will find yourself in labor.: Darian placed his palm on her tummy and concentrated on the tiny lives inside her.

: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT ALL OF YOU ARE SMOTHERING ME!: Andy wailed back.

: We are not smothering you! We happen to love you and are worried about you!: Darian frowned at her.

: I'm fine!! I will not break, like all of you seem to think I will, if I go for a walk or try and enjoy some fresh air!: Andy growled back.

Eric was too worried out of his mind to even bother listening in on her conversation with Darian. "Andromeda!! Answer Ashley's question!! Where does it hurt and how much pain are you in!!" Eric's frantic growl made Andy look at him in confusion.

"Lion, I'm not in labor the babies were moving at the same time and that tends to pinch a muscle every now and then. This was all for nothing and I would really love it if all of you would try and not treat me like I'm gonna break!! I hate that!" She grabbed hold of his t-shirt pulling him down, so that they were looking into each others eyes and snarled those words at him.

"Hey I'm new at this love, so cut me a little slack okay? Those pains were warning you to calm down and were not caused by the baby's movements. Now as for me treating you like glass. You happen to be the most priceless treasure in the entire universe to me. I can't help it if I want to cherish and pamper you. You're carrying our two little miracles inside of you and I'm floored by this entire experience." Eric knelt down in front of her and laid his head on her belly to listen to the strong heartbeats of their twins.

"Eric? I hate to break up this incredibly heart melting moment, but I do need to make sure that she's fine and that those weren't pre-labor pains and to do that you're going to have to let me near Andy." Ashley whispered into his ear.

"Sorry Ash." Eric got up and went to leave the room to wait outside with the others.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Andy frowned at him.

"Who me…absolutely nowhere. I'm going to stay in here while Ash checks you over." Eric obediently sat down on one of the stools.

"That's more like it." Andy lay back down on the exam table and let Ash check her over.

--------------------------------------

(Thirty minutes later)

"You are to stay off your feet. I want you to make sure that she gets complete bedrest until the babies are born and absolutely no stress." Ashley laid down the law. "Starting now."

"I think I can manage to do that." Eric walked over and scooped Andy up into his arms. **'No arguments.'**

"Alex's gonna flip out when she hears this." Andy pouted at them.

"Alex can visit you as long as she doesn't upset you." Ashley frowned.

"Christophe and Lexi eloped and that kind of startled her into having a stress attack." Eric explained.

"Alex? Chris? Breaking the rules?" Ashley gaped at her two friends.

"Yeah, but Daddy already knows all about it. If you ask me I think that they should let them suffer for a while." Andy yawned sleepily. "Hey! What did you give me?"

"Something that will make you relax and stay stress free for awhile." Ashley winked at her.

"Not (yawn) fair (big yawn) Ash..." Andy was snoozing in Eric's arms.

"I owe you big for that one." Eric grinned at her.

"I know and one day I'm going to collect." Ashley winked at him.

"So are you enjoying Arus so far?" Eric asked.

"Yes it's a beautiful planet and I really needed the change." Ashley smiled at him. "I envy what you and Andy have. I only hope that I can have that some day."

"I thought you and Max were really serious about each other?" Eric frowned at her.

"Chalk it up to my luck with the male species." Ashley sighed.

"Not possible Ash. He was head over heals in love with you when you were dating that sorry excuse for and officer. What was his name again? Oh yeah Dylan Kane. Why would he do anything to hurt you now?" Eric knew that he was pushing the subject, but he really wanted to see her as happy as he was with Andy.

"LOOK ERIC WHATEVER I HAD WITH MAXIMILIAN SINCLAIR IS OVER AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM ANYMORE! TAKE ANDY HOME AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF MY OWN LIFE!" Ashley ran from the room in tears.

"Ashley! I didn't mean to make you so upset." Eric knew that he'd touched on a major nerve. "I'm gonna give Max a call and find out what happened." Eric wanted to know why Max would want to break Ashley's heart. "But I need to get you back home and settled in bed before I do anything." He kissed Andy on the forehead and carried her out of Ashley's office.

"Is she okay?" Keith, Allura, Darian, and Allana all asked at the same time.

"She's fine, but Ash says that she needs complete bedrest until after the babies are born." Eric filled them in on Andy's condition.

"Why was Ash so upset? Did Andy snarl at her?" Keith was curious about why Ashley had run out of her office in tears.

"Something happened back on Earth and I asked her about it and struck a nerve." Eric answered him. "I need to get Andy back home and tucked into bed." He headed down the hallway.

--------------------------------------

Alex and Chris arrived a few hours later and were greeted by both sets of their parents.

"Welcome home Alex." Allura hugged her daughter.

"It's good to be home Momma. Is Andy okay?" Alex returned the hug.

"She's resting right now and Ashley has ordered complete bedrest for her until the babies are born." Allura waited for Alex to react to the news.

"I have to see her." Alex let go of her mother, but her father stopped her before she could leave the castle.

"Not so fast Alexandra. Andy is sleeping right now and isn't going anywhere. I want to know why we haven't heard anything from the two of you for the last few weeks." Keith frowned down at his daughter.

"Yes Christophe Alexander where were the two of you?" Haz frowned at his son.

: We are waiting for an answer Chris?: Merla frowned at him as well.

"You two didn't do anything rash, like say skipping your wedding to elope?" Allura asked softly.

"Why would we do something like that?" Alex fingered her wedding ring, which was dangling from the finely crafted gold necklace around her neck.

"Alex something you said really upset your sister and almost caused her to go into early labor. Now be honest with us and tell us what it was or Ash isn't going to let you within two feet of Andy until the babies are born." Allura informed her child in a regal tone of voice.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS OKAY!!!" Alex glared at her parents trying like mad not to ditch them so that she could check on Andy herself. "EARLY LABOR IS NOT WHAT I CALL BEING OKAY!!!" She shouted at them.

"Easy love she almost went into labor and that's a lot better than them saying that she's in labor or had the twins prematurely." Chris pulled her into his arms and Alex burst into tears.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER OR THE BABIES!" She wailed. "I JUST WANTED TO CONFIDE SOMETHING TO HER!"

"Alexandra no one is angry at you or blaming you for anything. We just want to know what you said that startled her so much." Keith hated seeing any of his kids crying.

Alex buried her face against Chris's chest.** 'I can't tell them now! I feel too guilty about Dromi!!'**

**'That's not going to be a problem, because I think they already know and are just trying to make us squirm.'** Chris growled back.

: That's right and it serves the two of you right, seeing as you two did skip your wedding and didn't even invite any of us to your private ceremony.: Merla interrupted their thoughts.

"Fine you win! We will tell you what Alex said to her sister!" Chris growled shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"We're waiting for an answer son." Haz arched a brow at him.

"I was showing her the mountain side and the two of us came across this little mountain village. Alex took one look at the little church deciding that she wanted to be married there. We both knew that none of our family would approve of that, but when Alex has her heart set on something its hard as hell not to give in and give her what she wants. So we went ahead and got married in the little church and have been deliriously happy ever since." Chris began to kiss away the tears that had streaked Alex's cheeks.

"The only thing that matters is that the two of you are happy, but next time tell us when you're going to do something that rash. We might surprise you and actually say that we want to attend the wedding." The two found themselves being hugged by their parents.

"How long have all of you known about us?!" Alex glared at their parents.

"We've known about this ever since it happened sweetie. We just let you two think that you were doing something behind our backs." Keith winked at his daughter.

"That's right sweetheart and we only want the two of you to be happy. You aren't by any chance with child like the rest of your sisters are?" Allura waited for an answer.

Alex blushed crimson. "No mother I'm not pregnant. Now if the all of you will excuse us we're going to go see my baby sister and her husband."

"Alex!" Ariel raced into the sunroom and hugged her sister.

"Ari!" Alex hugged her back. "Wow you look great." She eyed her sister's very pregnant middle.

"What I am is huge, but it's worth it." Ariel affectionately patted her belly and winked at her sister.

"Ariel! Why did you take off like that?" Nate growled then eyed all the people in the room. "Chris! Alex! Welcome back." He grinned at his friends.

"Lexi!!!" Lilly raced into the room to greet her sister.

"Lilly!" Alex found herself being tackled by her baby sister. "What happened to your arm?" She saw that Lilly was wearing a cast on her arm and then looked over at her parents.

"I hurt it climbin the 'edge." Lilly chattered at her.

"Huh?" Alex didn't quite understand.

"She hurt her arm when she tried to climb one of the hedge's in the garden maze." Keith translated what Lilly had tried to tell her.

"What was she doing climbing the hedge?" Alex had her cuddled in her arms.

"She was chasing after Shawn." Nate chuckled.

"I like Shawn he friend." Lilly babbled.

"She chased him up the hedge and then tried to follow him up it." Allura sighed.

"Poor Shawn, Lilly tends to cling to whomever she likes." Chris chuckled.

"Exactly and that's what drove him up onto the hedge. That and the fact that she cheats when she plays hide and seek." Nate grinned.

"Shawn cheats to!" Lilly pouted.

"Shawn may be little, but he sure knows how to vanish like his father and tends to do that quite a bit when he and Lilly are playing." Keith grinned.

"Lilly? Do you want to come with me? I'm going to go and pay Dromi a little visit." Alex smiled down at her sister.

"Dromi no feel good." Lilly frowned at her. "I cheer her up." She nodded her head of blonde curls.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Ariel frowned at Alex.

"She did and yes it almost made Andy go into labor." Allura waited for the two of them to go at it.

"Alex! I told you not to do that! Ashley said no stress!!!!" Ariel snarled at Alex.

"I thought that she was going to like the news! I didn't know that she was going to flip out like that! This is nothing compared to what she's done!" Alex defended herself.

"Yes but you've always been the sensible one out of the three of us! Your news even floored me!" Ariel shot back.

"Stop this right now! Andy is fine and so are the twins!" Allura stood between her two daughters.

"No one is getting near her unless the two of you calm down!" Ashley stomped into the room. "Do I make myself clear!?"

"She needs me Ashley!" Alex cried in protest.

"She needs to be stress free and it seems that all of our constant TLC is causing more harm than good." Ashley shot back.

"I just want to see for myself that she's okay. I promise not to upset her." Alex pleaded for permission to go check on her sister.

"I will make sure that she doesn't upset Andy." Chris growled.

"Very well, but only for a little while." Ashley smiled at Alex.

"Thanks!" Alex dragged Chris with her out of the room.

--------------------------------------

Eric was making that call to Max and was surprised when a woman answered the call.

"Hi! Max is in the shower. Do you want to leave a message?" A tall raven haired beauty smiled a him.

"I just wanted to ask him something. I'll call back. Sorry if I interrupted the two of you." Eric frowned at her.

"You didn't. He just got home from the hospital and he's really beat. I gotta run! I'm late for patrol! Are you sure you don't want me to leave a message?" The young woman frowned at him.

"Just tell him that an old friend called and that a certain red head is doing fine here on Arus. He'll understand what it means. I don't mean to pry, but how long have you been living with Max?" Eric had to know what was going on.

"I've been crashing here for almost six months. He really needed the company and its closer to the base." The girl replied back. "Wait a minute! Eric? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" Eric frowned at the girl.

"It's me Angelica! You look great! How's married life to the brat, I meant the royal pain." Angel smiled at him.

"Angel? I didn't even recognize you!" _So your the reason the Ashley ran away to Arus!_ Eric thought as he grinned at Max's little sister.

"Well I had to grow up sometime." She winked at him.

"Andy's fine and we're expecting twins in a little more than three weeks." Eric informed her.

"Twins! That's great news!! Now maybe Andy will stay out of trouble." She grinned at him.

"Yes well one can hope. Tell Max that I called and that I wanna talk to him about why Ashley ran away here to Arus. It was great talking to you again." Eric didn't want Andy to wake up and find him talking to her arch rival from her academy days.

"Ashley is on Arus!?" Max having just finished his shower overheard the last part of their conversation.

"She's been here for the almost a half a year now." Eric eyed Max's furious face. "Hello Max its good to see you again."

"So that's where the little coward vanished to!" Max snarled. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine and loves it here on Arus. She's the head doctor at the castle of lions." Eric filled him in.

"So how are Andy and the little ones she's carrying?" Max frowned.

"Andy and the babies are fine. What happened between you and Ashley?" Eric growled.

"She left without even saying good-bye! So I don't have a clue what happened between the two of us!" Max snarled raking his fingers through his wet jet-black hair in frustration.

"She told me that you were just like, Dylan." Eric narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Care to tell me why she would say some thing like that?"

"DYLAN!! SHE COMPARED ME TO THAT BASTARD!! I TREATED ASH LIKE A PRINCESS AND NEVER ONCE TREATED HER THE WAY DYLAN DID! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE CALL ME THAT!?" Max roared.

"She may have misunderstood why Angel was in your apartment." Eric watched Max frown at him in confusion.

"SHE THINKS THAT I CHEATED ON HER?! AND THAT'S WHY SHE DITCHED OUR ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP!?"

"Keep your voice down! I don't want you to wake up Andy!" Eric snarled at Max.

"Sorry." Max growled. "I don't get a break here until I'm done here with my residency and that's at least a year! Fine she can wallow in her own self-pity for the next year or until I get my transfer approved and I can join all of you on Arus." Max's wrist-com went off. "Damn! Duty calls take care of her for me and hurt anyone that tries to date her." Max ended the call.

"And I thought that Andy drove me crazy." Eric chuckled.

"Who's worse than my baby sister?" Alex breezed into Eric and Andy's home.

"Alex! When did you get back?" Eric smiled at his sister-in-law.

"A little over and hour ago," Chris stood behind her. "So is Andy driving you crazy or are you just terrified about becoming a parent." He teased his friend.

"Both." Eric grinned, "So how's married life treating the two of you?" Turn about was fair play.

"Wonderfully," Alex was pulled against Chris for a nice long kiss.

"I can see that." Eric chuckled when they still hadn't broken off their kiss after ten minutes. "So what brings you both to my humble abode?"

No answer

: Or shall I just show the two of you to one of the guestrooms so that you can continue what you're doing in private: Eric growled in Chris's mind.

"Sorry about that." Chris grinned sheepishly at Eric and Alex blushed crimson.

"No need to be sorry my friend I've been there." Eric chuckled. "Now what brings you to my home and does it have anything to do with the little munchkin that's hugging Bella over there on the sofa or did you forget that you brought Lilly with you?"

"I want to see my sister." Alex frowned at him. "And no I didn't forget that I had Lilly with me."

"Easy, Lexi. I was just kidding around with you." Eric grinned at her. "You can go look in on her, but don't wake her if she's still sleeping."

"I may just crawl in next to her and nap with her for a while." Alex yawned. "Space travel is very draining." Went check on Dromi.

"Can I see Dromi?" Lilly walked over to Eric and yanked on his pant leg.

Eric looked down at the little munchkin and scooped her up into his arms. "Why don't you go nap with Dromi for a while?"

Lilly kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Eric." She giggled when he began to tickle her.

"Back at ya angel face," Eric kissed her on the cheek and then set her down. "Now go keep Dromi safe for me, while I visit with Chris."

"Otay! I protect Dromi!" Lilly raced down the hallway.

--------------------------------------

Alex looked in on her sister and was surprised to see just how vulnerable she looked lying there asleep with her hands protectively on her middle. "My poor baby sister you look so drained from everything that's been happening to you." Alex went around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her sleeping sister. "Don't worry Dromi I'm here and I'm going to make everything better again I promise you that." She reached out and placed her hand over Andy's and the babies kicked in response to her touch.

"Hmmm…" Andy yawned sleepily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Andy blinked at her sister, "Lexi?" She yawned not believing that she was there.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Alex nodded.

"Lexi!" Andy awkwardly sat up and all but launched herself at her sister. "Your home!"

"Wow!! You've really got quite a load there baby sister." Alex hugged her back. "Does that hurt?" Alex eyed her sister's belly when the twins kicked her.

"No it just pinches a little." Andy winked at her. "So did mom and dad make you squirm?"

"Yes and no." Alex frowned at her sister. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes I'm fine and no you did not hurt me." Andy rolled her eyes at her sister. "Well it looks like Lilly's decided to nap with me." Andy glanced down and saw that Lilly had crawled in between the two of them and was curled up sound asleep on one of the pillows. "Are you okay?" Andy yawned and settled back against the pillows.

"I'm fine just a little space lagged that's all." Alex yawned.

"Then nap with me for a while. Eric won't be happy unless I nap for at least three more hours." Andy patted the pillow next to her.

"That's an idea that way I can make sure that you're okay and get some sleep at the same time." Alex laid her head on one of the pillows and was out like a light.

--------------------------------------

(A few weeks later)

Andy blew her bangs from her face and shot Eric a lethal look. "GO AWAY!! ERIC!!!"

Eric glared down at her. "Not a chance Andromeda, you're stuck with me."

Andy gave her husband a desperate look, "You are driving me insane!! Please go fly Blacky or go check on the team!! I don't need you constantly hovering by me!!" She snarled in frustration.

Eric merely smiled down at her and replied, "You're beautiful when you're angry."

"THAT DOES IT!!!!!" She threw her ice cold glass of lemon-aid at him.

"Feel better now luv?" Eric shook lemon-aid from his hair.

"NO!!! GO AWAY!!" She screamed throwing two pillows at him.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE ANDROMEDA!!!" Eric had run out of patience with her when she threw a star at him that grazed his cheek.

"OR YOU'LL DO WHAT!!!" She screamed back at him.

Eric scooped her up out of the chair, carried her back to their bed, and pinned her beneath him. "Are you finished?!" He snarled.

Eric rarely lost his temper completely, but with his mane of red gold hair and unusual lion gold eyes he reminded her of an angry lion whenever he really lost it. "Eric you're mad at me!" She whimpered.

"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A TWO-YEAR-OLD. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE FRUSTRATED, BUT YOUR DUE DATE IS TWO WEEKS AWAY AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!!" She wailed.

"Then start acting like an adult instead of a spoiled brat!" He growled down at her.

"Well!! Excuse me! If I feel like I happen to be suffocating! Seeing 24hr guards everywhere I look outside our home, living in a shielded domed area only accessible by a handful of people, tends to make me a little crazy!" She hissed at him.

"Do you want anything to happen to you or our twins?!" Eric snarled at her and Andy started to cry.

"Don't cry Andy I'm sorry sweetheart please stop crying." He groaned as big wet teardrops fell down her cheeks.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THE BABIES!!" She wailed at him tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I love you more than anything! You are my life; if anything happened to you I'd be dead by the next day, because I can't survive without you in my life." He growled hoarsely he too now had tears shining in his eyes. "I couldn't live without you, even if god forbid something happened and you died giving birth to our babies. I don't think that I could go on without you."

"I'm terrified Eric! Just look at me!! What kind of mother am I going to be?" She buried her face against his chest.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, just look at how you handle Lilly. " Eric kissed away her tears.

"She's four Eric and we're going to be raising newborn babies!"

"What else is bothering you?" Eric sensed that she was hiding something from him.

"I don't want to experience the joys of labor."

"Are you telling me that you're afraid of labor?" He arched a brow at her. "You're a trained ninja, have been hurt more times that I can count on both hands, all of which were extremely painful injuries, and you didn't even whimper. Now you're telling me that you're afraid of Labor."

"Yes!!" She hissed at him.

"Why? What haven't you been telling me?" Eric placed his hands on her belly and was relieved to feel the babies' kick.

"My back just aches!" She moved another pillow under her back. "Now get off of me! I feel like going for a swim."

"Good I'll go with you." He got off her and helped her off the bed.

"Whatever!" She went to go put on her suit.

"I have an even better idea." Eric gave her a playful look.

"No way! That can induce labor and I want them to choose the time not you." She glared at him.

"Actually would that be so awful, after all what a way to induce labor." He pulled her into his arms.

"Call all of the guards away, for a few hours, so that we can be completely alone."

"Done." He left for a few seconds to make the call then immediately returned.

"Are we alone?" She slinked against him.

"Completely and we're also perfectly safe. I just changed the code and only I know it." He growled against her neck.

"Shall we go take that swim?" She laughed when he scooped her up in his arms.

"By all means." He grinned.

--------------------------------------

Chris and Alex had decided to picnic by the fabled Love Bridge.

Chris was barely listening to his wife as she confided to him how she really felt about becoming an Aunt, because he has other things on his mind like exploring her creamy shoulders with his mouth.

"I'm going to be an Aunt in less than a month this is so strange. I feel sorry for Eric; Dromi must be driving him insane." Alex sighed.

"Actually, I think all of us constantly hovering over her all the time is driving her crazy." Chris chuckled glancing up into her endless blue eyes. "You know what else that I think?" He winked at her.

"What?" She smiled losing herself in the violet pools of his eyes.

"I think that you can't wait till Andy has the girls, so that you can spoil those little angels rotten." He winked at her.

"That's not true...well maybe it is a little bit true..." She gasped when he began to tickle her.

"You also like the fact that all the focus is on Andy and not on any of us, therefore we aren't in the spotlight and can revel in all of the privacy and freedom that this allows us." He pulled her with him down onto the soft blanket.

"Well maybe that too." She sighed.

"I say that we take full advantage of that privacy, while we still have it." He growled.

"I agree." Alex purred back.

--------------------------------------

Ariel and Nathan were relaxing in their beachfront home enjoying the afternoon breeze.

"This is so peaceful, unlike Andy's fortress." Nathan smiled at her.

"I don't mind that she has all the attention, it's given me time to bond with our son." Ariel patted her ripening belly.

"A son." Nate loved the sound of that.

"Yes Nathan." Ariel giggled. "A son, a little boy just like his Daddy."

"Well a guy can be proud that he's having a son can't he."

"What's so bad about having a girl? Just think of Andy's twins, little versions of her." Ariel sighed.

"Don't remind me." Nate groaned in terror.

"That's not a nice thing to say Nathan Scott! Those little darling's will be the apple of your eye when they're born and don't even try to deny it." Ariel glared at him.

"I had to buy those two stuffed lion's! Eric and Andy hadn't gotten them and there was only two left! Can I help it if I intend to spoil my nieces rotten and started a little early." Nate dodged the throw pillow that she threw at him.

"Between the four of us we've given them an entire Zoo of stuffed toys." Ariel grinned.

"It's not like they haven't returned the favor. Have you looked at the nursery shelves lately." Nate grinned.

--------------------------------------

Keith was not at all pleased that Eric had sent the guards back to the castle. "HE DID WHAT!!?"

"Relax darling, he just needed time alone with Andy." Allura smiled at him; "They need this time alone."

"Well at least they kept the dome up around their little sanctuary." Keith tried to calm down.

"She's perfectly safe, Eric is with her and he won't let anyone hurt her." Allura placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know that but I still worry, after all of those failed attempts that our enemies have already made to get her and the twins she's carrying. I'm not about to let another one come and succeed." Keith growled.

"Just think Keith, we're about to become grandparents." Allura sighed.

"I know Allura, I know." He sighed he was still getting used to the idea.

--------------------------------------

A few hours later Eric cradled Andy in his arms as they floated on the surface of the crystal clear water. "We really needed this, to be alone." He sighed.

"I'm glad that you're comfortable, but my backache is getting worse." She groaned.

"What?!" Eric panicked and lost his hold on her causing her to sink under the water.

"Nice going Lion!" She sputtered when she came back up to the surface.

"Have the babies moved in the last hour or so?" Eric swam them to shore.

"No."

"Let's get into some dry clothes." He carried her out of the water.

"I feel so calm Eric." She smiled up at him.

"That's good remain calm there's no reason whatsoever to start panicking." Eric added a little too hastily.

Andy started to laugh at him. "You're so silly Eric! The only one who seems to be panicking is you." She laughed as he toweled her off and then dressed her in her kimono.

"Now remember to breathe like Ashley taught us." Eric instructed her.

"Why? I'm not having any labor pains, just a really nasty backache." She rubbed at the small of her back.

"Just checking." He swept her up into his arms and carried her inside.

"Listen he-man I can walk you know." She frowned at him.

"You heard what Ash told you, completely bedrest, so I'm taking you back to bed." He growled.

"I'm way too energized to sleep." She protested.

"Well then you can rest in my arms while I hold you." He carefully set her down onto their king size four poster bed.

"If I'm going to be giving birth within the next few yours, then I at least want to look my best. You rest for a while and I'll go take a shower." She crawled back out of bed and headed for the master bath.

He reached over to the Tele-com and punched in a few numbers first to Ashley who confirmed his suspicions and then to Keith and Allura explaining that they would be returning to the castle shortly.  
"Andromeda? Are you alright in there?" He called out to his wife.

"Yes darling, I'm perfectly fine. I just took a quick shower to wash my hair." She didn't tell him that her belly felt really hard, because that was one of the signs of pre-labor that and her backache was growing worse. "Will you please try and relax I'm not...Oh dear..." She gasped as her water broke and a warm liquid ran down her legs. "Um Lion…" She called out again.

This time Eric was off the bed and into the bathroom in seconds.

"My water just broke." She winced as she felt her first contraction and automatically started her breathing exercises; while Eric dried her off and held her until the pain had subsided.

"That's it we're out of here." Eric had her dressed and ready to go in minutes.

"That might be a good idea." She sighed they were off to the castle via the tunnel to the castle and another contraction hit her.

--------------------------------------

Alex sat up and reached for her clothes. "We have to get back to the castle and I mean now!" She exclaimed as she felt yet another twinge of pain.

"Why what's wrong Lexi?" He frowned at her.

"Andy's in labor and she needs me!" Alex zipped up her sundress and pulled on her ridding boots. "Don't just lay there gaping at me get dressed!" She snapped at him.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Chris reluctantly pulled on his clothes.

"I'm a triplet Christophe and my strongest connection to either of my sister's has always been Dromi! " She snarled at him wincing when another twinge of pain struck her.

"Alex!" Chris saw the pain in her eyes and knew that this was the real deal. "Isn't sharing the joys of labor going a bit too far?" He grinned at her as he pulled on his riding boots.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" She stuck her tongue at him and he picked her up in his arms. "Hey put me down!" She frowned when he set her up onto his horse. "I can ride my own horse!"

"Go back to the stables, Silky!" Chris slapped Alex's horse on her rump and the horse headed back to the stables. "You are riding with me." He mounted his horse and headed in a full gallop back to the castle.

--------------------------------------

Nate found Ariel waiting for him as he swam to shore after finishing his evening swim in the ocean. "What's wrong?"

"Andy is having the babies!"

"That's great! Let me go shower and then we'll go to the castle." He grinned at her.

"You can meet me at the castle. I have to go! Andy needs me!" Ariel waddled back towards the house.

"I will say this one more time. We will go to the castle after I shower." He carried her into the house and set her back down onto her feet.

"I have a better idea! You'll shower at the castle!" She snapped at him as she activated their tunnel to the castle.

Nate grabbed some clothes and followed her to the air car. "Like I said I'll shower at the castle." He gave in and they were off to the castle.

--------------------------------------

Andromeda and Eric arrived at the castle and were instantly greeted by their family and friends.

"Hello everyone, good news sure does travel fast." She smiled at her family and friends.

"Are you okay?" Allura ran over and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm fine except for a sharp pain every ten minutes or so." Andy rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Word of warning stay out of her reach during those few minutes of pain." Eric rubbed at his sore arm.

"Did I hurt you, Eric? I guess I don't know my own strength." She blinked at him with innocent eyes.

"Be afraid Eric, be very afraid." Keith gave him a friendly warning.

"I'd listen to him very carefully if I were you."

"It's been nice knowing you kid." Darian patted him on the back.

"You two give Eric a pep talk while we get Andy settled into her room." Ashley led Andy down the corridor.

Four more family members arrived at the castle, Nate, Ariel, Chris, and Alex. The girls ran to be with their sister and the guys went to see how Eric was holding up.

"Nate, Chris, do me a favor and go get me my fencing armor." Eric hissed at them.

"Why fencing armor, Eric? Chris frowned at him.

"For protection against Andy?" Nate arched a brow at him friend.

"Exactly! I'll wear it under a surgical gown and she'll never know that I even have it on." Eric grinned at him.

"No problem we'll be right back." Nate and Chris ran to get the armor.

"Very smart move son," Keith held his own sleeping angel in his arms. "I was in full battle gear when the girls were born."

--------------------------------------

"ERIC IS A DEAD MAN!!" Andy blew her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes as the contraction finally ended.

"Come on Dromi just think of the two babies that will be born sometime in the next few hours." Ariel patted her sister's hand.

"ARIEL!! SHE HAPPENS TO BE IN EXTREME PAIN!!!" Alex snarled at Ariel. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

"Lexi are you okay?" Andy frowned at her sister.

"Does the phrase knock me out answer your question!!?" She snapped at her sister.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ashley frowned at her. "I can sedate you until this is over that way you don't have to feel what she's going through."

"Yes please give me something!" Alex begged. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Lexi. I don't want you two to go through with this with me. I know that you're with me in spirit." Andy smiled at her sister.

"I'll be right back Andy." Ashley led Alex out of the room.

"I'm here now Ariel." Eric entered the room in surgical scrubs his facemask was dangling around his neck.

"Good luck baby sister." Ariel kissed her on the cheek and left them alone.

"Andy?" Eric frowned at her when her nails began to dig into the mattress and her eyes focused on the view of Black Lion from the window of her room as another contraction hit her. "If you ever touch me again I will tear you apart!!" She hissed at him through teeth gritted in pain.

"That's it baby breathe and focus on our lion." Eric coached her getting behind her so that he could support her back and trying to stay out of harms way.

"I'm thirsty." She groaned as the contraction finally ended.

"Here angel, have some ice chips." Eric handed her the cup of ice chips.

"Thanks." She popped a few chips into her mouth, and then dumped the rest over his head.

"Feel better?" He growled down at her as ice chips streamed down his face.

"Yes much." She looked up at him and he kissed her.

**'You are the strongest willed female on this whole planet. This shouldn't even faze you, so quit letting this get to you, and focus on bringing our babies into the world'** He growled down at her.

**'Your right! I'm a trained ninja! I can handle this!'** She smiled up at him.

**'That's my girl'** He smiled back.

She was however rocked by an even more intense contraction that literally knocked the wind out of her before the pain had ended. "ERIC!! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

"That's it baby pant." He coached her.

"You pant!" She glared murderously up at him. "I need to push!" She hissed.

"No sweetness just continue with your breathing and we'll get through this one together." He mopped her forehead with a cool cloth.

"WE!!!!" She seethed at him.

"WE!!! ARE NOT IN EXTREME PAIN!!!" She screamed in fury at him.

"Calm down angel and just grab onto my hand when it hurts too much." He winced when she clamped onto his hand.

"I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" She snarled at him between pants. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!" She reached up grabbed fistfuls of his surgical gown with both hands and pulled him down to her so that he could look at her directly in her eyes. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!!"

"Yes darling, crystal clear." Eric found himself instantly released and then his hand was once again clamped in a death grip.

"Ashley!! How much longer is this going to last!!?" He barked at Ashley.

"Not very much longer." She glanced up at Eric and Andy. "Andy I know that you want to push, but try and refrain from pushing until I say so okay?"

"I'll try." Andy whimpered.

"You're doing great sweetie and it won't be much longer I promise." He almost yelped in agony when she began to squeeze his hand again.

"Not again!" Andy cried out in pain and began to pant.

"That's it honey do your breathing and don't push." Eric coached her.

"Ashley, please say that I can push!!"

"Okay here we go guys now I want you to bear down and push until I tell you to stop." Ashley instructed her and Andy did as she was told. "Your doing great Andy now just a few more pushes and baby number one will be here."

"Hear that champ? We're almost parents now push." Eric grinned at her.

"I am pushing Eric!" She snarled at him.

"I can see the head, now one more time and you'll be parents." Ashley grinned at them.

"I'm trying!" She whimpered pushing until she was blue in the face and then fell back against Eric.

"Congratulations guys! It's a baby girl!" Ashley cried in delight as the infant let out its first cry.

"She's beautiful Andy!" He kissed his wife.

"We're not out of this yet you two." Ashley reminded them. "Now push again just like before."

"One more time baby and then you can rest." He promised.

**'Are you kidding? Nothing could stop me.'** She did as she was told and in a few minutes baby number two was born.

"Congrat's guys identical twin baby girls." Ashley handed the screaming baby to her nurse who tended to her and swaddled her into a soft pink blanket before she handed the baby to her father. The other baby girl was sleeping in the arms of her Grandfather, who for once was completely speechless.

"Here you go Mommy." Eric settled the baby into Andy's arms.

"Hello there little one, I'm your Momma." She touched the baby's tiny hand with her finger. The little newborn had downy black hair and eyes like her father.

"Andy look at your father." Eric grinned.

"Daddy she won't break." Andy smiled at him. "Well did we do good Grandpa?"

Keith walked over to his daughter and set his identical bundle of joy in her arms. "You did great kiddo, now I'll give you two some time alone and spread the news." He kissed Andy on her forehead and all but floated out of the room.

"You did wonderful Andy. I'm so proud of you." Eric kissed her then looked down at the two babies who were happily enjoying their first meal.

"They sure know what they want." Ashley laughed at the two content newborns.

"Food." Andy giggled as they nuzzled her.

"So Mommy what are we going to name these two?" He was baffled over what to name them.

"They're completely identical, so their names have to match somehow." Andy frowned.

"Look at their hair; it's as black as a raven's wing." Eric smiled.

"Raven I like that name, now what would go with Raven?" Andy yawned.

"Jasmine? I like that name and you love the flowers." Eric offered a solution.

"Raven and Jasmine… I like those names." She smiled down at the dosing infants, covered herself back up with her kimono and fell asleep.

"Andy?" Eric looked down at her, but she was sound asleep, so he kissed her forehead and quietly left his family to their slumber.

"Can I see her and the twins?" Ariel asked him.

"You can all poke you heads in there, but don't wake them." He was a very proud papa.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Someone asked.

"Yes their names are Raven and Jasmine." Eric said their new names with pride in his voice.

"Jasmine is a lovely name, but Raven is not a proper name for a princess." Allura shot him a look before entering her daughter's room.

"Alright maybe Raven is a bit much." Eric felt as if Allura had slapped him.

--------------------------------------

Allura entered Andy's room and looked down at her daughter and her newborn twins. Andy sensed that her mother was in her room and opened to smile up at her.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She brushed the bangs from her daughters face.

"Wonderful, yet extremely sore, but I guess it was worth all the pain." She looked down at her babies and smiled.

"Andy would you do me a favor?" Allura asked her softly.

"Sure if I can." She yawned.

"Rethink one of their names." She sighed.

"Raven or Jasmine?" Andy frowned at her.

"Jasmine is a wonderful name, but Raven is a bit strange for a baby girl."

"Okay Mom I'm open for suggestions." She was just too tired to argue.

"Well how about Jessica after my mother and your grandmother. You take after her more than you know." Allura smiled at her.

"Okay Mom, I would be honored and one will be named Jessica Raven and the other Jasmine Elizabeth."

"Which one is which?" Allura smiled down at her Grandchildren.

"Now that may be a slight problem." Andy frowned.

"They're so identical," Allura touched the cheek with one of the babies.

"Well look at this." One of the twins had awakened and was kicking her bottom foot, on it was a tiny birthmark shaped like a crown." A birthmark." Andy pointed to Jessica's foot.

"Does the other one have the same mark?" Allura carefully lifted the blanket from Jasmine's feet. "No she hasn't got the same mark." Allura sighed in relief.

"Jessica has a mark and Jasmine doesn't." Andy smiled at Jessie who stared up at her and then fell back to sleep.

"You need your rest Andy. I'll take them to the nursery while you get some sleep." Allura took a baby in each arm and left Andy to her nap.

--------------------------------------

Everyone gathered around as Allura came out with the twins.

"They're so cute." Ariel cooed down at them.

"They're so identical. How are we going to tell them apart?" Nate grinned.

"One has a tiny birthmark on her foot." Allura smiled.

"I will take my daughters now." Eric glared at her and carefully took them from her.

"Eric?" Allura didn't know why he was so angry with her.

"You and I are going to talk as soon as I get my daughters settled in the nursery." Eric growled at her.

--------------------------------------

Jenna followed Eric into the nursery, to find out what was going on. "Eric? Did I miss something back there?"

"I will not be told how to raise my kids or what to name them." Eric finally answered her after he left his girls safe and sound in the nursery.

"Who said that to you?" Jenna asked.

"Her mother flat out ordered us not to name our daughter Raven!"

"Well Eric! Explain yourself!" Allura snapped at him.

"You explain to me what gives you the right to dictate what to name my girls!"

"One I'm the Queen and two you don't want them to be in anymore of a spotlight than they already are." Allura hissed at him.

"So what did the two of you decide?" Eric sighed in defeat.

"Jessica Raven and Jasmine Elizabeth." Allura was surprised to see tears instantly shining in his eyes.

"Why Jessica?" Eric asked hoarsely.

"That was my mother's name." Allura frowned at him, "Is something wrong?"

"My mother's name was Jessica and my baby sister's name was Elizabeth, so I'm honored and apologize for my actions." He growled hoarsely.

"Oh Eric." Allura sniffled and gave him a hug.

"That was so great." Jenna sniffled.

------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter Seven

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.   
Cindra©1998-2007


	7. Chapter Seven

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter Seven

"Rand's Revenge"

By: Cindra

--------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------

(Months later)

Andromeda and Jenna were sparing in the castle gym and Andy was easily defeating her opponent. She was back in top form, dressed in her banned outfit, and loving ever second of it.

The twins were in their baby seats watching the two of them spar.

"Dromi! I surrender you win!!" Jenna gasped pleading for mercy and Andy ended the match.

"I was just getting warmed up." Andy wasn't even sweating.

"I bow to the master." Jenna collapsed on the mat.

Andy helped her back up to her feet and sighed, "You my friend have much to learn and you were supposed to protect me?" She arched a brow at her cousin.

Jenna rolled her eyes at her cousin, and then looked over at the twins. "Look at Jessie and Jazz." Jenna giggled the twins were kicking their tiny feet and waving their pudgy little arms.

"Mommy's angel's like watching me fight don't you." She smiled down at her babies.

Jenna saw Eric standing in the doorway and chose to make a hasty retreat. "Hi Eric! I was just leaving."

"What's with her?" Eric frowned at Andy who had her eyes on the babies. _Not again! _ He didn't want them in here when she was working out.

The girls having heard their father's voice reached out for him.

"What are our babies doing in here again?" Eric glared at his wife.

"They go wherever I go." She reminded him.

"Except in here," Eric growled.

"Darling? Shall we spar over this problem? Winner gets his or her way." She dropped her jacket to the floor revealing her banned leotard.

"Have mercy." Eric whistled under his breath when he saw that she was wearing the patches.

"You like." She purred.

"You're playing dirty, but two can play at that game." He stripped off his sweatshirt now clad only in a pair of shorts and his sneakers.

Andy merely smiled at him and stretched out on the mat like a contented cat. "I'm back in top form again. Jenna fled after experiencing my warm up exercises."

"I know. I was watching from the control room. That doesn't change anything Andromeda they don't belong in here."

"One they hate being away from me, two they dislike taking their bottle, and three I do what I please." She used that to catch him off guard and pounced on him.

Eric found himself pinned to the mat by his wife. "Now that you've got me, what are you gonna do to me." He growled his mouth was just inches away from hers.

Andy smiled down at him her hair forming a satin curtain around them. "Why punish you of course." She bent to kiss him, only to be interrupted by one of the baby's cries. **'****Duty calls****'** Andy sighed and sprang to her feet.

'**Explain to me why we had the twins...'** Eric groaned in frustration getting up from the mat to go tend to the girls.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Andy cooed at Jessica who continued to wail at the top of her lungs.

"Does she need a new diaper?" Eric winced when Jessie kept screaming.

"She's hungry." Andy slipped the strap of her leotard down over her shoulder and let Jessie have her lunch.

"There are perks to having kids." Eric watched as Jessie fed off Andy.

"For whom?" Andy glared at him.

"Well you get to bond with the girls and I get to...well let's just say that I enjoy the view immensely." Eric winked at her.

'**I hope that you memorize it because the couch is where you are going to be sleeping at night.'**Andy growled.

'**But Andy!'**Eric cried in her head like a kid that had just lost his favorite toy.

''**Don't pout Eric, its not going to get you anywhere.'**

--------------------------------------

Kari briefed Jace on the plan one last time. "You're the decoy, while we get Andromeda and the twins." She frowned when Jace shot down that part of the plan.

"I have another idea." He snarled. "Let me take care of disposing of the Captain."

"Decoy Jace." Kari snapped. "Not assassin."

"Of course mother I wouldn't dream of harming Andy or the twins. I just want a shot at her husband." Jace snarled.

"You're hopeless." Kari slapped him. "Now pay attention!! You are barely a teenager therefore you are a decoy and nothing more!"

"With Andy and her twins in our hands, Jenna will have no choice but to come back home." Rand grinned. "Not that we would ever give Keith back his daughter and granddaughters, but then I love to torment Keith.

--------------------------------------

Eric dove into the cool waters of their waterfall, while Andy sunned herself in her bikini with the twins sleeping in their bassinets beside her.

"Don't you want to join me for a swim? The water feels great." Eric tried to lure her to him.

Andy didn't move from her spot. "That's nice."

Eric sunk over to where she was lying on the blanket.

'**Don't even think about it!' **She warned him.

'**Too late.'** He growled as he pulled her into the water to join him.

"YOU JERK!!" She sputtered when she came up to the surface.

"I need you to listen to me Andy." Eric growled against her mouth.

'**You don't want to talk!'** Andy pulled away from him and swam back to shore.

**'No I don't Andromeda! I'd like to continue where we left off before Jessica started screaming this morning at the castle.'** Eric growled in frustration.

**'Can't you understand how I feel Eric? I went through childbirth I'm not overeager to start the process all over again!!'** She took the girls back inside their home.

**'Get back here Andy!'** Eric made it to their little strip of beach before someone hit him and he was knocked out cold.

--------------------------------------

Jace paced Eric and Andy's bedroom carpet, until he heard Andromeda heading towards her room. _It's about time!!_ He snarled to himself.

"Your Daddy is such a jerk!" She told the babies setting their carriers down on the bed.

Jace stood silently by the window.

"You be good while Mommy takes a shower." Andy cooed down at her angels spotting Jace out of the corner of her eye. "Bad Move!" She hissed and threw her dagger at him, which was easily caught before it reached its target.

"Temper, temper, we wouldn't want anything to happen to those innocent babies now would we princess?" Rand scolded her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES!!!" She screamed at Rand.

Rand merely smiled down at the sleeping Jessica; her sister however was awake and not at all pleased to awaken to see a stranger staring down at her. "What's wrong little one? Did we wake you?" He carefully picked her up.

"Put her down Rand!" Andy snarled.

"Face it your highness you're ours. Now would you like to change before we go or go dressed as you are?" Rand waved the dagger near Jazz's face.

"I'd rather you didn't change." Jace was enjoying his view.

"The view is nice isn't it son." Rand chuckled.

Andy felt a cold chill of fear run down her spine, but continued to glare at Rand.

"My husband will be here any second now, so I suggest that you leave."

Rand laughed evilly giving her the good news. "Eric is dead. Shaitan killed him after you refused to play with him in the water."

Andy felt something inside her die; "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed and ran over to the window to see Eric's lifeless form lying on the sand. "NO!! ERIC!!!!" She fell to her knees in agony tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes princess he's dead. Now shall we go?" Rand picked her up from the floor.

"What do you want from me Rand? You've done what you intended to do now leave!" She sobbed.

"Why I've only begun, this is only the beginning." Rand ran a finger down her cheek.

"Never Rand!" She spat in his face and dug her nails into his arm.

"I don't think that you have much of a choice. You are in somewhat of a bind." He showed her that Jace was holding Jazz.

"What do you want me to do?" She glared at him.

"Destroy Voltron." Rand set her down onto her feet.

"NEVER!!" She screamed at him.

"Then one of the twins will die!" Rand snarled.

"NO!!" She screamed in terror for her babies, "ALL RIGHT YOU WIN I'LL DO IT, JUST DON'T HARM MY BABIES!"

"I thought that you would see it my way. Now get dressed we have work to do." Rand growled.

"Fine!" She snapped at Rand then turned to glare at Jace. "Leave and put down Jasmine before I tear you apart!"

"Yes Jacen go tell your mother that plan A has been completed." Rand barked at his son.

"BUT FATHER!" Jace protested slamming his fist into the wall.

"NOW JACEN MICHAEL!" Rand roared and Jace vanished.

--------------------------------------

(At the castle)

Nate and Ariel were bringing their son into the world.

"Push Ariel!" Nate coached.

Ariel gritted her teeth and snarled at Nate. "I AM PUSHING, SO SHUT UP!"

"I can see the head Ariel! Just one more big push and you'll be a Mommy!" Ash grinned at her.

"Okay." She whimpered pushing with all the energy that she had left and was rewarded with the sound of her baby's first cry.

"Your son is perfect." Ashley handed Ariel her baby as soon as he was cleaned off and checked over to make sure that he was in perfect health.

"He's so tiny." She smiled down at her son.

"He's perfect." Nate kissed Ariel.

"Well? Have you guys thought of a name for him yet?" Ashley smiled.

"Yes his name is Hunter Scott." She smiled at Nate.

"I can't wait to tell Eric and Andy that we're parents!" Nate ran to tell the others the news.

--------------------------------------

Andromeda stealthily made her way in and out of each lion except for the ones closest to the castle. She carefully removed their energy crystals (their souls) and set them all to self-destruct. "I'm sorry grandfather; I hope that you can forgive me." She cried when the three lions exploded in their lairs.

"You've done an excellent job princess. How does it feel to destroy something that you held scared?" Shaitan growled in her ear.

"I hate you!!" She glared at Shaitan who then grabbed her by her hair and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I intend to do much more than that." Shaitan kissed her again.

"Enough Shaitan, she deserves a reward not a punishment." Kari pulled him away from Andy. "Would you like to see your babies?"

"Where are my babies, Kari?" Andy snapped then sighed in relief when Rand carried out the twins. "Jessica!! Jasmine!" Andy ran to her babies and took them from Rand. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She buried her face against theirs.

"Isn't this touching?" Kari placed a red velvet collar around her throat. "Now to make sure that you remain obedient."

"This reminds me of something vaguely familiar." Andy glared at Kari.

"Yes and do you remember what this does?" Rand smiled as he fingered the device in his hand.

"Yes there's no need to demonstrate."

"Here you go Shaitan keep an eye on our special guest and her babies." Rand handed the controls to Shaitan.

"After you your highness," Shaitan growled.

"Drop dead Shaitan!" She snarled and stalked past him onto the ship.

--------------------------------------

Darian sensing that something was wrong went to go look for Eric and Andromeda. He appeared by the waterfall where he found Eric's lifeless body lying there on the sand.

"Eric!!" Darian knelt beside him relieved to find that he still had a strong pulseEric!! What happened? Where are Andy and the twins?! Darian shook him awake.

"Huh?" Eric groaned wincing when he tried to move his head. It hurt to focus his eyes. "Darian? There are three of you." He groaned as he tried to get his eyes so they would focus again.

"Who hit you?" Darian helped Eric to his feet.

"I don't know." He groaned in pain. "Where's Andromeda?"

"You don't know where she is?!" Darian snarled at him.

"No Darian we kind of had a fight and she stalked off into the house." Eric winced. "Why?"

"We called and called your house after the lion's exploded in their lairs. When no one answered we got worried and I was sent to come and check on you guys." Darian explained.

"Run that by me again?" Eric stared at him in disbelief. "Did you just say the lion's exploded?"

Darian nodded as they walked into the house. "Amazingly Black Lion and Blue Lion were spared."

Eric took off running checking every room in his home, only to find nothing except for the imprint of a fist in their bedroom wall and a destroyed nursery. "Andy where are you!?" Eric fell to his knees in the room that they used as an office and tactical room, which was empty except for a lone child's star on the carpet. "What are you trying to tell me?" He flipped the star in his palm, and then glanced over at the computer screen.

"What are you staring at?" Darian frowned at him.

"She left us a message! She thinks I'm dead!! They have the twins, but who are they damn it!!" Eric ran the computer through its security mode. "Come on!! Come on!! Show me what happened to Andy and our babies!!"

"Calm down Eric!" Darian snarled at him.

"IT'S JACE AND RAND AND THEY HELD MY BABIES!!" Eric roared in fury. "SHAITAN AND KARI WERE HERE AS WELL!! NO WONDER SHE DID ALL OF THIS! THEY HAD THE TWINS!! SHE HAD NO CHOICE!!! THEY WANT JENNA!! I'D BET MY LIFE ON IT!" Eric ran from the room.

--------------------------------------

(On Planet Triton)

Andromeda paced her huge suite in her slippered feet; she hated that she'd been dressed in a filmy red harem outfit. The thing was almost transparent in places, it barely had a bottom to it, and it also barely covered her breasts. They had braided her hair genie style into a high ponytail at the top of her head. She really hated the outfit, but she hated her gilded cage even more and went to explore her new prison.

_This is so humiliating!! The only thing that he forgot was a leash to go along with this bloody collar!!_ She clawed at the collar around her throat, but it was fitted to her like a second layer of skin. The women in the Harem turned to stare at her when she entered the main room. "Will you please quit staring at me!!" She snarled at him.

"You are different from the others." One of the women smirked at her.

"I am a princess not a slave girl!" Andy hissed at the woman and the witch laughed at her in amusement.

"You are nothing, but the master's new toy." She laughed at her. "I run the harem and you will learn to obey me."

"Obey you? Don't make me laugh!" Andy narrowed her eyes at her. "Lady the Master has fallen at my mercy more than once. So I suggest that you back off!!" Andy snarled at her.

"She tells wonderful tales doesn't she girls." The head harlot laughed at her threat.

"Allow me to demonstrate. See that vanity?" She pointed to a beautifully crafted vanity then sliced it in half with a single chop of her hand and finished it off with a lightening swift kick. "Any questions?"

"You have the power to leave, so why are you still here?"

"The master has my babies!" Andy snarled and continued to take out her frustrations on the furniture.

"So you are the mother of the two babies." She frowned at her.

"Yes." Andy continued to explore her prison until she heard someone crying.

"I must get away from here." The girl sobbed.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked and knelt next to her.

The girl looked up at her with big teary doe eyes.

"I hate it here! I want to go home!" She sobbed even harder.

"How old are you?" Andy asked.

"I just turned fourteen, before my planet was attacked. Jacen is so cruel to me, because I won't give in to him." Fawn whimpered.

_ I'll kill him! _ Andy snarled to herself. "What's your name?"

"Fawn." She murmured.

"I'm Andromeda and I'll get you back home." Andy told the girl just before Shaitan entered the room.

--------------------------------------

"So how do you like your new home?" He looked down at her.

"I've been in better places." She lifted her chin defiantly.

"I will arrange for better accommodations as soon as you finally submit to me." Shaitan pulled her into his arms.

"I'd rather kiss slime than you, Shaitan!" She snarled at him.

"You will obey me Andromeda, even if I have to use the collar to do it." He grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair and kissed her brutally on the mouth.

"Never Shaitan!" She bit down hard on his lip to make him break off the kiss.

"You will Andromeda, but now I have come to take you to the twins. They seem to be missing their momma." He dragged her with him out of the room.

--------------------------------------

(Arus)

Keith and Allura were staring at Eric in disbelief as Eric explained the current situation to him.

"Andy blew up the lions; because they have the twins and that isn't the worst part she thinks that Shaitan killed me." Eric explained to Keith.

"This is note that she left under the blue prints! It's a farewell note! She isn't coming back!!" Allura felt like panicking.

"Yes she is Mom. Jenna will do as they say and go there alone and unarmed, while I proceed to haunt them into making a mistake. This is a perfect plan because they already think that I'm dead and won't even suspect a trick." Eric wasn't about to think that she wasn't coming back to him.

"I agree with Eric. My father isn't going to give up Andy or the twins, but if Eric comes along and they think that he's dead we can easily trick them into releasing Andy and the twins." Jenna agreed with Eric's plan.

"No way! He's so steamed at you that he'll really hurt you." Matt growled in protest.

"I know the risks Matt." She snapped at him. "And don't even think that you're going along either. I have to do this so that we can get Dromi and the girls back home where they belong."

"I won't let you do this Jenn. He'll punish you brutally for leaving home." Matt tried to get her to change his mind.

"I'll be okay Matt." Jenna smiled at him.

"I hate this! I want to go with you!" Matt snarled in frustration.

"I know that Matt, but I'll be back you just have to trust me." She tried not to let her fear show in her eyes.

"Don't worry Matt. I'll make sure that she comes back to you in one piece." Eric reassured him.

--------------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Andromeda now had her own wing of the harem where she and the twins had complete privacy, but she was helpless as long as she still had that bloody collar around her throat. So, she decided to meditate and clear her mind of all her troubles.

"Eric where are you? I need you so much!" She sobbed as grief overcame her once more. _Oh God! Why did you have to leave me! _

"Why are you crying?" Fawn asked her in a timid tone of voice.

"I recently lost my husband." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh...I'm...sorry." Fawn whispered.

"That's okay Fawn you didn't know. Are the twins okay?" Andy managed a weak smile.

"They're little angels."

"Don't worry Fawn we're going to get out of here." Andy promised her.

"I don't wish for you to get into trouble." She shook her head.

"Fawn, trouble has been my middle name since I could crawl." Andy grinned.

"You seemed to be special somehow?" Fawn frowned at her.

"I had very special parents. They were the original members of the Voltron Force and their names are Keith and Allura." She burst into tears again.

"Your crying again, surely they will come and rescue you." She frowned at her.

"No I betrayed my family and destroyed Voltron, so I can never go home again." She whispered.

"Then we are both lost." fawn sighed in defeat.

"I have yet to truly lose a fight and I don't plan on starting now." Andy muttered.

--------------------------------------

Shaitan made the situation clear to his nephew. "Princess Fawn is to be left alone. She's going to be tending to the twins."

"I want Andromeda to be my slave."

"LISTEN CLOSELY JACEN MICHAEL! ANDROMEDA ISN'T TO BE TOUCHED!!" Shaitan threw Jace against the wall.

"Says who Uncle?!" Jace spat at him.

"SAYS ME NEPHEW! TOUCH HER AND FEEL PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Shaitan roared at him.

"This is not fair!!" Jace snarled at him.

"Foolish boy! You couldn't handle a woman let alone a girl if your life depended on it. I on the other hand can and will be the one to break her spirit." Shaitan laughed at him.

--------------------------------------

Eric landed his small cloaked ship near the palace.

Jenna had just landed and was on her way into the palace.

Eric decided to let the haunting begin.

Jenna carefully entered the palace, but found no welcoming committee. "So far so good," Jenna continued further into the palace.

"Hello Jenna, welcome home." Rand was standing directly behind her.

Jenna turned on her heel and glared at her father. "Did you think that I would allow you to keep Andy and her twins?"

"Actually I was counting on your loyalty for your friends to be your undoing, consider yourself grounded." He shot her with a tranq dart.

"No fair..." Jenna collapsed in her father's arms.

--------------------------------------

Shaitan had an extravagant candlelight dinner for two prepared in Andromeda's room. She'd been dressed in a gold slave outfit with shimmering veils hanging down around her face from the braids in her hair. She felt like she'd been prepared to be the master's latest meal for they had artfully applied exotic looking make-up to her face.

Shaitan walked into the room wearing a robe of golden silk and matching pants. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on." He cradled her hand in his own and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss in the center of her palm.

Andy tried to give into the urge to pull her hand away. "This was very a very thoughtful idea, Shaitan." She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad that you approve. You see how nice and calm I can be when you act like a proper lady." Shaitan pulled her down with him onto the pillows pilled on the floor.

"This is a side of you that I've never seen before." Andy tried to remain calm as Shaitan began running his hand up her thigh.

"Do you like me when I'm like this?" He brought his face within inches from hers and his mouth was brushing against hers.

"The change is for the better." She squeaked when he pressed her down into the pillows.

Eric watched from the window and barely kept from crashing through the window and tearing her out of Shaitan's arms, but he saw that she had the collar around her throat and remained where he was.

"You are so delicate; it's amazing considering who you are." Shaitan growled against her neck and began exploring her neck and face with kisses.

--------------------------------------

Eric went to look into another window and saw a beautiful young girl staring curiously at him with his girls in her arms.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"My name is Eric. I'm Andromeda's husband." He whispered.

"The princess will be happy to know that you're alive." Fawn smiled at him.

"No. You mustn't tell her just yet. I'm gonna haunt the palace for a while." He whispered. "Would you please do me a major favor and let me hold my babies?"

She handed him the twins, who gurgled happily up at their Daddy. "I love you two so much. Daddy has to save Mommy, but I'll be back soon." He kissed them both, handing them back to Fawn before he vanished from the room.

The twins started wailing for their father, causing Andy to run and see what was wrong with the babies.

She silently praised them for their timing._That was almost too close!_

"NEXT TIME I WILL HAVE THEM TAKEN OUT OF YOUR SUITE!!" Shaitan roared in frustration as he stalked out of the room.

"Fawn what's wrong with the girls?" She winced as glass shattered in the hallway; she was barely dressed so she pulled on a gold robe. "Not that I'm complaining mind you. Those angels saved me from a very awkward position."

"They must want their momma." Fawn handed them to her.

Andy rubbed her nose against their faces smelling Eric's after-shave that had rubbed off on their cheek when he was holding them. "I'm losing it! I swear that I just smelled Eric's aftershave!" She burst into tears. "Take them away! I feel like I'm going to be sick!" She raced to the bathroom after giving Fawn the twins and lost what she little she had eaten for dinner. "I'm sorry Eric." She sobbed walking into the shower so that the hot sting of the water could burn away Shaitan's touch on her skin. She didn't notice the silhouette of a familiar male standing outside the frosted glass door.

Eric watched in agony as the scalding hot water pelted skin and she tried to scrub her skin raw. He was so close, yet he couldn't take her in his arms and hold her.

The heat was finally beginning to take its toll on her, she began to feel light headed, and collapsed in the shower. The last thing that she saw before blacking out was Eric standing outside of the shower.

"Andy!!" Eric growled and opened the door to get her out of the shower. He carefully cradled her in his arms and silently entered the bedroom of her suite.

Fawn was instantly at his side, "Is the princess ill?" She felt Andy's face she was burning up.

"Get me some towels and soak them in some cool water." Eric set her down on the feather bed. "I'll get you out of this, even if I have to kill them all to do it." He kissed her forehead, as he fingered the velvet band around her neck. "But first I have to terrorize the controls away from Shaitan."

"Here are the towels." Fawn eyed her new friend worriedly.

"Will anyone know that I'm in here with her?" He asked as he wrapped Andy's body in the cool towels.

"No because this apartment is a great distance away from the main harem." Fawn replied softly. "She never has any visitors except for Shaitan and he won't be returning this evening."

"I think I'll stay with her for a while then. You seem awfully young to be in Rand's harem?" Eric commented and she blushed.

"My name is Fawn and I was taken from my family on my fourteenth birthday. They attacked my planet and killed my parents the reining King and Queen. I was then taken here and given to Jace as a birthday present." She whimpered.

"Andy made a deal with Shaitan in order to keep you under her protective wing didn't she?" Eric frowned at her, as the missing pieces to the puzzle finally fell into place.

"Yes, but this is the first time that he has tried to physically attack her. He seems to have very strong feelings for the princess." Fawn whispered.

"Listen Fawn, I want you to stay with the twins at all times. You're coming home with us as soon as I figure out how to free Jenna and my wife."

Fawn nodded and then left him to tend to his wife.

"You are my life." He whispered against her lips. "Rest now my love, I will hold you as long as I can." She curled into his body and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

--------------------------------------

On Arus a funeral was being held for a fallen Prince and it was being televised LIVE throughout the universe. All of the family members were present, as were the two Voltron's and their team members, as Eric's casket was carried from the cathedral. There wasn't a dry eye on the planet when friends spoke of their friend Captain Eric Anthony Lawson and his tragic death.

"You see Andromeda; your husband is truly dead." Rand growled at her from his seat next to Kari.

Jenna was chained to his throne and was sitting at his feet.

"ERIC!!!" Andy screamed as she was forced to watch the funeral from her place at Shaitan's feet." NO!!!" _It was too real to have been a dream! Was he a ghost like grandpa? Can you feel the touch of a ghost!?_ She recalled what had happened the night before.

"Yes." Shaitan growled down at her. "Now you are truly alone."

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!" She screamed and ran from the room in tears.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!!" Jenna screamed at her father.

"Watch it Jenna." Rand pulled on her chain.

A faint hologram of Eric complete with smoke effects appeared in the center of the throne room. He did indeed look as if he was a ghost. "RAND!!! SHAITAN!!" He bellowed angrily.

Shaitan stared at him in terror. "YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"YOU MURDERED ME SHAITAN!!!" He roared.

Jace ran from the room in terror.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOST'S!!" Rand snarled.

"WHEN I'M DONE ALL OF YOU WILL BE AFRAID OF YOUR OWN SHADOWS!!" Eric's roar echoed around the room.

"What do you want?!" Kari hissed at him.

"REVENGE!!!!!" He snarled and vanished to hunt down Shaitan who had fled for his life.

--------------------------------------

Andy began throwing things at the wall in anger.

"NO!!! I FELT YOU HOLDING ME!!! I WON'T LET YOU BE DEAD!!!" She screamed in emotional agony. She eyed the dagger that she had placed on the vanity in front of her.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I CAN'T RAISE THE TWINS ALONE AND I CAN'T BEAR THE FATE OF BEING SHAITAN'S BED PARTNER EITHER, BUT I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE AS LONG AS THIS THING IS STILL AROUND MY NECK!" She picked up the dagger and pointed it towards her chest.

"No!! Princess you can't do this!!!" Fawn ran over to her and took the dagger away from her.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I FAWN!? HE'S DEAD AND I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM!! IT'S LIKE I'M DEAD INSIDE! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT THE GIRLS WITH OUT LOSING IT!!!" She screamed at Fawn.

"He lives in you." Fawn felt the guilt overcoming her when Andy began crying even harder.

'**Are you gonna let them win and see you cry or are you gonna be strong and fight!**' A familiar voice growled in her head

"EVEN IN DEATH HE HAUNTS MY MIND!" She wailed.

--------------------------------------

Shaitan paced his quarters as a voice continued to taunt him.

"She belongs to me Shaitan." The voice growled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE IS MINE ERIC! THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!!!" He snarled.

"She'll always be thinking of me!" The voice echoed around him.

"I will make her forget!!" Shaitan snarled.

"She had my twins! I will be with her forever in them!" Eric played his final card and Shaitan stalked from the room without the device for her collar. "Thank you." The ghost picked up the control device and crushed it in his fist. "Now to go get everyone and go home."

--------------------------------------

Shaitan stalked into Andromeda's rooms and threw her onto the bed. "You will be mine!" He snarled down at her as his hands ripped at her clothing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!" She tried to break free of him, but Shaitan in a full blown temper easily overpowered her and responded to her cry of protest with a brutally hard kiss to her mouth.

"Shut up or I'll activate the collar!" He snarled at her as he tore the clothes off her body and pressed her back down against the feather bed.

"LET ME UP!" She clawed her nails across his face.

"BEHAVE!!" He punched her in the face.

The blow to her face dazed Andy, but Eric was now in the room and tearing Shaitan off of her.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Eric snarled throwing Shaitan into a wall.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Shaitan shouted at him, but Eric was too busy punching his face in.

"SURPRISE! THE RUMORS WERE HIGHLY EXAGGERATED!" He threw him into the door. "I REALLY DON'T LIKE PEOPLE MANHANDLING MY WIFE OR KIDNAPPING MY KID'S!!!"

"We saw the funeral!" Shaitan spat blood from his mouth.

"THEY MADE A MISTAKE AND SO DID YOU WHEN YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY WIFE!!" He roared throwing Shaitan threw the window of her room where he lay lifeless among the shattered remains of the window.

"Eric?" Andy sobbed as she clutched the sheet in front of her.

"I'm sorry Andy." He drew her into his arms.

"You're alive." She whimpered reaching up to feel his face to make sure that he was really there. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

'**Yes love I'm alive.'** He kissed her back. "Now, shall we get you into something a little more comfortable." Eric reached down and removed the collar from around her throat.

"Do you see anything besides slave outfits in this room?" She frowned at him.

"Try this on." He threw some clothes at her. "Fawn and the twins are safe and in my shuttle. All that's left to do is find Jenna and trash this palace."

"What lovely ideas you have handsome." She put on her cyber suit. "Did you bring any of my toys?" She purred out the question to him.

"Your wish is my command." He set her arsenal down onto the bed, and then pulled her to him for another kiss. **'God I missed you!'**

'**You have no idea how happy I am to see you!'** Andy arched a brow at Eric after she glanced out the window at Shaitan's body. "Did you kill him?"

"Hopefully." Eric put the collar on Shaitan. "Drat it lives!" He snarled.

"What about the harem?" She frowned at her prison.

"It's empty; I haunted them into fleeing for their lives." He winked at her.

"You naughty boy!" She winked at him.

"No, but I plan to be later on tonight." He growled into her ear.

"I'm counting the minutes until then," She relished the feeling of being held in his arms again.

--------------------------------------

Jenna clawed at her collar as she glared up at her father.

"Does the kitten want a walk?" He smirked at her.

"FATHER!! ANDROMEDA IS FREE!!" Jace ran into the throne room shouting at the top of his lungs.

Rand hit a few buttons on his throne and watched Shaitan's harem explode on the screen.

"Impossible!"

"What's the matter father? Are you afraid of Andromeda?" Jenna taunted him from her cage.

"Quiet brat!!" Jace snarled at his twin.

"I would flee the universe if I were you, because these claws are going to cut you to ribbons!" She snarled at him.

"I don't think so." He sneered. "I don't see anyone trying to free you."

"I'm shocked Rand, caging your only true asset and letting the fool remain free." Andy threw a sia at Rand's throne that landed between his legs. "I missed." She gasped her eyes widened with surprise. "I never miss! Let's try that again."

"Never leave your back unguarded." Kari took away her sia.

"Who says that I did?" Andy nailed Kari in the face with her elbow. "Darling, I'm lonely come play with me."

"But you were having so much fun." Eric appeared next to Jenna's cage. "I believe this ought to do the trick." a little laser sliced the chain at her neck and the collar fell to the floor of the cage.

"What took you so long?" Jenna fingered the raw mark around her neck and took some weapons from Eric.

"I was pounding some sense into Shaitan." Eric threw a flash ball onto the floor. Shield your eyes!He sent to Jen and Andy and the room was lit up in bright blinding light.

"We shall meet again." They all did their vanishing act.

--------------------------------------

"Let's go home." Jenna grinned at them.

"I can't go home not after what I did." Andy shook her head in frustration. "There's no way that I can face my parents again!"

"They all understand Andy. No one blames you for anything. Rand was holding the twin's hostage and you had no choice." Eric growled softly.

"I could have handled Rand; it was seeing your lifeless body lying by the water that destroyed me." She still wasn't ready to go home. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DESTROYING THOSE LION'S DID TO ME…NOT TO MENTION SEEING YOU DEAD!!!?" She shouted at him in anger.

"Yell at me Andy! Scream at me if you want to; get everything out of your system." Eric pulled her into his arms and held her.

Andy beat at his chest with her fists. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE ERIC!!! I WAS DYING INSIDE!! AFTER THEY FORCED ME TO WATCH YOUR FUNERAL! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF, SO THAT I COULD BE WITH YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" She screamed in fury tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I ACTUALLY WENT OUT OF MY MIND WHEN I SMELLED YOUR AFTERSHAVE ON JESSICA AND JASMINE! I FAINTED IN THE SHOWER AND YOU TOOK CARE OF ME AND THEN HELD ME IN YOUR ARMS!!" She continued to rant at him. "HOW COULD YOU LET SHAITAN ATTACK ME LIKE THAT!!?"

"Do you think that I liked seeing you in his arms, wearing next to nothing?! I couldn't do anything, because you had that collar around your neck and he would have killed you!" He growled hoarsely.

"I had to do that in order to protect the twins and Fawn. I can hardly bear the fact that he almost raped me!" She buried her face against his chest.

"When we found you and the twins missing, then read the message on our computer's screen, your mom went crazy with worry and your dad didn't care about anything or anyone but you. " Eric growled into her hair.

"I can't bear to see the shame in their eyes." She sniffled looking up into golden eyes that were filled with so much love for her.

"The lion's can be rebuilt, angel, but you can't, once you die that's it. You mean the world to them. Voltron is just a machine and you are a part of them." He carried her out of the palace.

"I'll go back home, but I doubt that I can ever face my father again without feeling this overwhelming guilt inside." She fell asleep in his arms.

--------------------------------------

(Arus hours later)

Keith and Allura paced the castle's sunroom awaiting any news from Eric or Jenna.

"She has to know that she's more valuable than those lion's are to me." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"She knows how much that part of your life meant to you and she feels like she betrayed any trust that you had in her." Allura sighed.

"I thought that everyone was gonna kill us after the funeral. I hope that this has been worth all the pain and emotional torment on everyone." Keith turned when he heard the sound of a baby's cry coming from the doorway.

"Look Keith! They're back!" Allura beamed up at her husband.

"Welcome home!" Keith ran to greet them only to find Eric and Jenna each holding a baby, but Andy was nowhere to be found. There was also a beautiful teenage girl hiding timidly behind Jenna.

"WHERE IS MY SHADOW!!!? Keith demanded an answer.

"She wouldn't come to the castle, Dad." Eric growled softly. "She can't face you after what she did to the Lion's."

"She's more important to me than any of the Lion's and we've already started rebuilding him!" Keith snarled.

"She needs some time with you Dad." Eric explained to them how she wasn't going to return home.

"Go to her honey." Ally cuddled one of the girls in her arms.

"ERIC!!!" A group of their family was glaring daggers at him. "WE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!!"

"Tell her that I'll be home with the twins in a little while. That's if our family doesn't kill me for what I put all of them through." Eric reluctantly headed for the doorway. "No violence please! I'm holding my baby in my arms." Eric pleaded for mercy.

Tony plucked his niece out of Eric arms. "Let's go you big chicken. We only want to talk to you." He growled.

'**HELP!'** Eric sent to his wife as he was dragged off by the rest of the family.

"Aunt Allura I would like you to meet Fawn." Jenna smiled at the timid girl. "Fawn this is my Aunt, Queen Allura."

"Hello Fawn." Allura smiled at the frightened girl. : She looks scared out of her mind! What happened to her? Jenna?: Allura looked at her niece for an answer.

"Hello your highness." She whimpered.

: Rand attacked her planet, killed her parents, and took her back home as a birthday present for Jace!: Jenna snapped she was still furious that her father had done this to the poor girl. She has no one Aunt Allura.:

"It's okay Fawn your safe here." Allura handed Jenna the baby and walked over to give Fawn a hug. "Your part of this family now."

Fawn looked up at her with her huge brown eyes and smiled. "I would like that very much, the princess already feels like a big sister to me and I really would like to be a part of a family again, but will the King agree with your decision?"

"Uncle Keith? He will welcome you with open arms." Jenna grinned.

"He'll just say smile and say that there's always room for another daughter in our family." Allura smiled. "Now let me show you around your new home."

--------------------------------------

Andy meditated near her waterfall and tried to concentrate on clearing her mind. She had even activated the dome around her sanctuary so that she would feel safe.

"You didn't come to the castle, so I came to see you." Keith growled softly.

"I couldn't face you after what I did." She whispered. : Please don't hate me Daddy.:

"Who are you?" Keith sat down beside her.

"Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson." She whimpered. I'm sorry Daddy.:

"What does that make you?" He continued.

"Your child." She sighed in defeat.

"That's right Andromeda and I would kill anyone that tried to take you away from me. I care about you more than all the Voltron's in the universe. I would die a little each time if anything were to happen to you or any of your brothers and sisters." He growled hoarsely tears were shining in his eyes.

"Oh Daddy I didn't want to do what I did, but they gave me no choice!" She flung herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"I know Andy. I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you." He rocked her in his arms.

"They threw me into a harem, Daddy! Some of the girls there were only babies! One of them was barely fourteen and scared out of her mind! So I made a deal with Shaitan in order to keep her safe!" She sobbed. "It was so awful Daddy! I had to deal with Shaitan, Eric's death, and the fact that I could never go home again!"

"You can always come home Andromeda. I will never judge you or turn you away." He hugged her to him. "I love you too much to ever think of doing something like that."

"I love you so much Daddy!" Andy hugged him back.

"You never have to be ashamed of coming back home. You will always be welcome and loved." He lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"I didn't destroy the lion's completely. I saved their energy crystals and put them in a safe place." She explained to him.

He smiled and told her the good news. "They are being rebuilt as we speak. They were going to be overhauled anyway and now for the best part Ariel had a baby boy and they named him Hunter Scott."

"That's great Daddy!" She smiled at him, but her smiled soon turned in to a frown. : This is never going to happen to me again.: She made a promise to herself.

What are you up to Andromeda?: Keith frowned at her.

: A change Daddy that will rock the galaxy and send scum like Shaitan crawling under the nearest rock!: Andy snarled.

"Andromeda Marie for once in your life you are going to listen and do exactly what I tell you. You are not going to take on the universe, but you are going to focus on your family and that is final!" Keith growled. I want to share my grandbabies with my daughter!:

"I promise that I'll try and not bite off more than I can chew and I will spend every waking moment spending time with my whole family." She smiled at him.

"That's all that I ask angel." Keith placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now I'm going to spoil the girls while you and Eric spend some quality time alone with each other."

"Thanks Daddy. Oh and one more thing, the next time that you throw Eric a funeral make sure that he's actually dead." She frowned at him.

"Sorry that we had to put you through that, but we had to in order for the plan to work." Keith grinned sheepishly. "The good part about this whole mess is that everyone is back home, at least for a little while anyway."

"Then I should go say hello to all of them. I need to check on Fawn and make sure that she's adjusting to everything that's going on around her." Andy went to follow him.

"I thought that there was someone else with Eric and Jenna." Keith frowned. "Is she the girl that you took under your protective wing?"

"Rand killed her parents and gave her to Jace as a present. She has no one anymore Daddy and she's the gentlest person that I've ever met." Andy explained the situation to him.

"I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance!" Keith snarled. "Don't worry Andy. Allura and I will take her in as one of our own. She will never have to endure anything like that again." Keith growled.

"I still need to make sure that she's okay." Andy frowned.

"What you need to do is spend some time with Eric. The two of you almost lost each other and you need this time alone. I'm sure that your mother has already gotten her settled at the castle." Keith ordered her sternly.

"Ok Daddy." She sighed. "Tell him to be here in one hour."

Keith nodded and then vanished.

"Now to plan the seduction of my husband." She grinned.

--------------------------------------

(One hour later)

Eric returned to home to find that all of the lights were off and the whole place was lighted by candlelight. Romantic music filled the air from one of Andy's antique toys that she had saved from a junk store on Earth. He could hear her musical voice as she sang along with the music. She had moved a table, filled with Exotic foods, to the center of the living room and pilled pillows all around it on the floor.

"Andromeda?" He called softly.

"Hello." She purred appearing in front of him in a shimmering gold harem outfit. The very sight of her almost sent him to his knees.

"Excuse me fair maiden have we met before?" He growled hoarsely.

"Perhaps my lord, in one of your wildest fantasies." She smiled up at him holding out a robe for him to wear.

"For me?" Eric acted shocked. "Isn't this rather forward, after all I am a married man."

"I'll make it worth your while." She slinked up against him.

"Do you really think that my wife isn't going to find out about this?" He groaned as she continued to undress him.

"Who do you think sent me?" She whispered into his ear as she finished putting the robe on him.

Eric was finding it very difficult to keep his emotions in check and almost lost it when she raked her nails down his back. "Come here." He growled, but she slid from his grasp.

"You must be starving, please sit." She motioned to the pillows.

"I'm famished lets start with dessert." He growled as he pulled her down with him onto the pillows and kissed her.

"First we feast." She gasped trying to regain her control as he placed kisses down the column of her throat.

"I am feasting." He growled against her skin then trailed his way back up to her mouth and claimed it with his own once more.

"Darling would you hurt my feelings by ruining my little surprise." She gasped as he explored her skin.

"But I love your surprise." He growled between kisses. "And I intend to devour every glorious inch."

"Don't you want to try any of the food?" She sighed.

"No I don't think that I'll ever taste anything as good as you ever again."

'**I love you so much even if you are spoiling my romantic evening.'** She sighed and gave in completely.

'**Who needs seduction when all I have to do is look at you and I'm on fire. I love so much wife.'**

--------------------------------------

(Hours later)

"Dromi?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm famished."

"I wonder why?"

"Brat."

"Serves you right."

"Andromeda let me up."

"Why? I'm comfortable.

"Andy I'm starving!"

"So was I when you attacked me."

"Andromeda!"

"Well when you...um...had me instead of dinner." She blushed.

"Well, now I'm hungry for food!"

"I'm not."

"Andy? What are you doing?" He frowned.

"Feasting."

"Have mercy on me!"

"No."

"Wanton wench."

"Had a good teacher."

"Did you miss me?"

"Terribly."

"Did you feel anything when you were with Shaitan?"

"WHAT?!"

"WELL?!"

"Eric you are in no position to ask stupid questions!" She glared at him.

"Did you?"

"No! How could you even think that I could feel anything for him?"

"I didn't. I'm so hungry that I've sunk to using dirty tricks."

"You poor baby! Come on Captain I'll feed you."

"Finally she listens to reason!"

"Um...darling?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Bella ate our dinner." She whimpered.

"WHAT?!"

"All we have left are strawberries and cream."

"Open your mouth love."

"Why?"

"Now take a bite." He growled placing a berry between her teeth and then took the other half of the berry in his teeth sharing it with her. "Now this is what eating is all about." He growled as they continued to feed each other.

--------------------------------------

(Back at the castle)

Everyone was cooing over the babies and newborn baby Hunter.

"They are so tiny." Cassie cuddled Jessie.

"They look like Dromi except that they have Eric's eyes." Lance had Jasmine in his arms and was tickling her tiny foot.

Nate held Hunter in his arms while he fed him his bottle. "I'm just happy that this whole mess is over with. The only good thing to come out of this was our newest member of the family." He smiled over at Fawn who was surrounded by various members of the family.

"She's amazing isn't she and so good with all of the little ones." Chris smiled.

"Where are Eric and Andy anyway?" Alex frowned.

"Getting reacquainted." Keith walked over to them with Lilly in his arms.

"Where be Dromi?" Lilly frowned.

"She's with Eric." Cass explained.

"She no wants to be with the babies?" Lilly frowned.

"No Lilly she and Eric need some time alone." Keith tried to explain it to her as he sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the sunroom.

"I call her." Lilly wriggled out of his arms and raced out of the room.

"Lilly go play blocks with Shawn." Darian stood in her path.

"No! I want to call Dromi!" Lilly pouted up at him.

"I'll go with you Lilly." Shawn helped her get away from his father.

"No!! Lillian you get back here right now young lady!!" Allura shouted after her.

--------------------------------------

Andy and Eric lay sated in each other's arms when the tele-monitor began beeping.

"Eric go see who's calling."

"No let it beep."

"Eric let me up."

"No ignore the monitor."

"Eric move."

"No! Let them get the idea!"

"Eric! It may be about the twins!"

"Very well." He growled.

Andy put on a silk robe and stumbled over to the monitor.

"Hi Dromi!" Lilly beamed at her.

"Lilly? Is everything okay?" Andy yawned.

"You didn't come to see me." Lilly pouted.

"I was tired Lilly, but we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

"Hello squirt." Eric was now standing behind Andy.

"Oh everyone be mad at you." Lilly and Shawn reported together.

"What did I do now?" Eric frowned.

"You played dead and they didn't like you for it." Shawn frowned.

"I had to do that in order to save Dromi and the twins." Eric explained.

"Aunt Myr was really mad." Lilly frowned.

"Myria?"

"Uh-huh she tried to hurt Uncle Dare." Lilly chattered.

"Well everything is fine now and we will see you in the morning." Andy sighed.

"Night Dromi!" Lilly smiled.

"Night Lilly, Night Shawn." Andy ended the call.

"So that's why you called me for help when I was talking to Daddy." Andy frowned at Eric.

"Let's just say that I will never do anything like that again." Eric scooped her back up into his arms and carried her to their room.

--------------------------------------

Next chapter eight

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1998-2007


	8. Chapter Eight

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter Eight

"Nightshade"

By Cindra

--------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way couples talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------

(Nine months later)

Andy levitated as she meditated in a lotus position. She mentally lifted up a star and threw it dead center into a target twenty feet away. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that she had hit the target dead in the center. "I truly am the master." She glanced over at the playpen Jazz was sleeping, but Jess had escaped.

"Mama…" Jessie looked up at her Mommy.

"There you are." Andy lifted her up onto her lap using her mind.

"Wee!" Jess squealed she loved her mother's new abilities.

"You are supposed to be taking your nap." She smoothed the red gold curls on Jess's head with her fingers.

"Mama!" She reached up and grabbed a fistful of her mother's hair and began chewing on it.

"Nap time Jessica." Andy walked over and placed her back into the playpen.

"No! Nap!" Jessie began to fuss.

"Jessica please take a nap for Mommy." She pleaded with her daughter.

"NO!!! NAP!!!!" Jessie wailed.

Jessica Raven I said that you are going to nap and I meant it.Andy closed her eyes and persuaded Jess to fall back asleep. "That's better sweetie." Andy kissed each of them on their downy red haired heads.

"Not bad Andy." Darian chuckled and set his four-year-old daughter Sara down onto her feet.

"Pretty babies." Sara cooed at the sleeping twins.

"Yes Sara they are cute, but most of the time they're hell on wheels." Andy smiled at the fair haired toddler that reminded her so much of Darian.

"Jess is mad at you." Sara gave her a knowing look way beyond her years and a fawn walked up to her.

"Sara sweetheart, only a few animals at a time, your Mommy had my hide when half the forest animals followed us home yesterday." Darian shook his head in defeat when animals began to flock around her.

"I love animal's Daddy." Sara smiled at her father.

"I know that angel, but they need to stay here in the forest." Darian explained.

"And I thought that I had my hands full with the twins." Andy grinned.

"They become stranger everyday. Teddy at two builds things, she collects and talks to animals, and Shawn at seven takes after me." Darian sighed in defeat when a bear let Sara climb onto its back.

"Lilly is also showing the family traits." Andy watched the bear give Sara a ride. "Want me to retrieve her for you?"

Darian looked at her with doubtful eyes and said, "Be my guest."

To his surprise Andy petted the various animals as she made her way towards Sara and her bear. "Sara it's time for you to go bye-bye." She smiled at the toddler.

"No! I likes new friend!" Sara protested and refused to budge.

"Very well then, I will just have to take you off myself." She lifted her up off the bear and into her arms using the power of her mind.

Darian waited for the creatures to rally to Sara's aid, but they seemed to sense a greater force and moved out of Andy's way. "You've finally mastered your mind completely, instead of always relying on your other abilities." Darian was very proud of her.

You all may return to your homes.:She ordered the other animals and they went on their way. **"**Yes I have." She smiled at him.

"Why you take animal's away?" Sara pouted.

"Because Sara you seemed to have called one animal too many." Darian frowned at her.

"Hey angel face." Eric had returned home for lunch and saw that she was holding Sara in her arms.

"Hi Uncle Eric." Sara beamed at him and leapt into his arms.

"Hello beautiful, what are you and fang face up to?" He kissing her on the cheek and then gave Darian a look.

"I was checking on Andy. Come here Sara we need to get you home for your nap." He took her from Eric and vanished.

"So how goes the work on the new lions?" Andy smiled at him.

"It's almost finished and Grandfather is coming to see the new Voltron." Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Eric I'm not changing my mind! Why should I after the way that he raked me over the coals for hurting Arus's Voltron, regardless of the situation! So telling him to shove the Galaxy Garrison and resigning felt good." She frowned at him.

"You love being on the team and you can't fly your lion unless you're on the team." Eric reminded her.

"Look Eric I don't care about being on the team anymore, it's beneath me." She went back to meditating.

"This isn't going to work Andy."

"Then allow me to demonstrate." She mentally plucked the star from the tree and brought it back to her and then sent the star flying to back to its target.

"Dad has me investigating the reports of people being rescued by a mysterious new do-gooder." Eric watched her face for any reaction.

"So who's our new crime fighter anyway?" Andy arched a brow at him.

"No one admits to having been saved by the person, so I have no clues to go on. I can tell you this though I will find him and when I do I'm gonna set him straight!" Eric snarled.

"Him?" Andy frowned. "What makes you think that the stranger is male?"

"Because this guy strikes fear into whomever he meets." Eric matched her floating lotus position.

**'I suppose that you may be right.'**Andy sighed and relaxed her mind.

**'What did you say?' **Eric opened one eye to glare at her.

"Why nothing darling just forget it." Andy smiled at him.

'**Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this whole situation?'**Eric sighed in frustration.

_I think that I'd better distract him, before he figures out exactly what I've been up to lately. _Andy waited until he had closed his eyes again and then pounced on him. "Why don't I just take your mind off your troubles for a while." She smiled down at him.

'**I will eventually find out what you're up to, and all the distractions in the world aren't going to stop me Andromeda Marie.'**Eric glared up at her innocent face, but that didn't stop him from allowing her to try.

--------------------------------------

Jenna paced the Sit Room and turned to glare at her Uncle. "What's so bad about having someone helping the people?"

"There's nothing wrong as long as he remains on the right side of the law and doesn't start taking the law into his own hands." Keith glared back at his niece.

"What makes you think that this person is a man?" Jenna snapped.

"Because no one wants to admit that they've been rescued by this outlaw." Keith snarled.

"Maybe they're all just protecting him or her after all they were rescued by this person." Jenna reminded him.

"That doesn't matter Jenna and I have ordered a planet wide search for this outlaw with orders to shoot if necessary." Keith informed her.

"But Uncle Keith you can't serious!" Jenna stared wide-eyed at her Uncle.

"I'm deadly serious about this entire situation! Over the past nine months this person has taken out three hundred of our castle guards!" Keith snarled in frustration.

"I hate to point out that all of them were agents of my father and Uncle." Jenna countered.

"There is one fact that we do know about our mysterious outlaw, this guy really hates Rand and Shaitan." Keith punched in the remaining information into the computer and then waited for it to give him a possible list of suspects. The list that he received shocked him to the core.

_WHAT THE HELL!!! ERIC, ANDY, or ME!!!? _

"Eric is as baffled by this as I am and Andy promised to stay out of things for a while." Keith frowned at Jenna.

"You, Eric, and I would know if Andy were up to something." Jenna frowned.

"Then this person is a stranger and has to be stopped before he hurts someone!" Keith's mind was set.

A castle guard snuck away from his post in order to bring a message to Fawn. "Bring this to your sister." He handed her his report.

"She isn't going to like this one bit." Fawn read the note. "Thank you Dan now go back to your post before my father finds you missing." She smiled at the young guard.

"She saved my little sister and for that I would give up my life for her." Dan smiled. "Her father isn't gonna like it when he finds out what she's been up to though."

"Daddy will no doubt hit the roof when he finds out." Fawn sighed. "I have to watch the girls in a little while, so that should give her enough time to out fox all of them." She headed for Andy's and the guard went back to his post.

--------------------------------------

(Somewhere on Arus)

A new enemy is not pleased to find out that his men haven't been able to do anything to weaken Arus's forces.

"Did you even kill anyone this time?!" Khan choked one of his men.

"No master! The stranger who keeps appearing stopped us!" The man gasped for air.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?" Khan snapped the man's neck in his rage.

"I only know that the stranger wears a mask and cloak! Please don't kill me my master!!!" Another begged for mercy.

"Not good enough!!" He snarled. "I want this guy dead!!" He took out his aggravation on his men.

"BUT MASTER!! YOU CAN'T HURT WHAT YOU CAN'T SEE!!!"

"It looks as though I'm going to have to take down this stranger myself!!" Khan snarled and stalked from the room.

-------------------------------------

(Late that afternoon)

Eric watched as Andy brushed her new pet a huge jet-black panther. "Where did he come from?" He eyed the cat warily.

Bella had leapt onto Eric's lap and was staring in fear at Shadow, who only had eyes for the snow-white panther.

"He followed me home last night. We happen to have a connection." Andy nuzzled Shadow on his nose.

"Are you sure that he's tame enough to be around us? Not to mention our eighteen-month-old twins?" He frowned at her.

"He's perfectly harmless Eric, now let Bella go." Andy smiled at her husband.

"She doesn't seem to trust him." Eric set her down onto her huge paws.

"Bella this is Shadow. He's really a nice cat and a perfect gentleman." Andy scratched her behind her ears.

"She isn't falling for it and I want to know what you're up to and why that cat is in our home!" Eric snarled and Shadow raised his teeth at him. "BACK OFF CAT!" Eric snarled at Shadow and Bella went to protect her master.

"He's a companion for Bella and a guardian for the twins." She smiled as the two babies toddled over to Shadow and the big cat nuzzled each with affection when they proceeded to toddle away.

"Bella go and greet your new mate." Eric frowned when the two cats faced each other snarling at first and then they began to circle each other. "This is a bad idea."

"No it's not! Shadow show some manners!" Andy snapped and the cat glanced over at his mistress. "I mean it Shadow that's no way to greet your new love!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Shadow stopped his snarling and nuzzled Bella's neck, the poor girl jumped back, and then raced out of the room with Shadow in hot pursuit.

"Where have you been keeping him?" Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She purred giving him a nice long kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jenn told me to remind you that you promised to give her a lesson this evening." Fawn walked into the room.

Eric looked over at Fawn and then down at his wife and couldn't help but sense that they were both up to something. "Did you know about Andy's new pet?" He let go of Andy and walked over to Fawn.

"She saved him from a poachers trap and has kept him over at Uncle Darian's, so that he could treat Shadows injured paw. He's really a big teddy bear and adores the twins. Daddy wants to see you ASAP or that's what he told me to tell you." Fawn smiled up at him.

"Dad wants this guy found before he ends up getting someone killed."

"Father can't always get his way." Andy murmured.

"What did you say?!" Eric turned to glare at her.

"Nothing darling, now go see what Daddy wants before he sends someone to get you." She walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Your hiding something, angel and I intend to find out what it is." Eric grabbed his jacket and left for the castle.

"I have a little time left before I have to meet Jenn so you can tell me about your day." She led Fawn into the other room.

"I have something for you." Fawn handed her the note.

"So daddy wants me found and has given orders to shoot if necessary?" Andy sighed as she tore the note into little bits of paper. "What am I going to do with him?"

"You can't hurt Daddy! He only wants to make sure that you and the rest of the family are kept safe." She frowned at her.

"I'm not going to hurt Daddy, but I do have to find a way to get him and my darling husband off my tail." Andy scooped the twins up into her arms. "Momma has some work to do so you be good for your Aunt Fawn." She carried them into the nursery and set them down in their cribs.

"I'll try and keep Eric from finding out that you aren't with Jenn." Fawn gave Andy a hug before she vanished from the room.

--------------------------------------

Andy appeared in her secret lair, which contained some very high-tech gadgets and her Uncle Patrick's latest toy, a high-speed speeder with a side compartment for Shadow. Her armory was set up in one corner of the mammoth caverns and her costume hung near a Japanese dressing shade. She went behind the shade and donned her costume, a tight black sleeveless leotard that came up to cover her entire neck. Her hair was kept down and she used a black silk scarf as a means of keeping it out of her eyes or to keep it out of her way when she was in a fight. Black material covered her face from her nose to her chin, she wore black leather gloves that came up to her elbows, black spike heeled knee high leather boots with tiny hidden pockets for extra weapons encased her feet. She strapped a knife to her thigh and strapped her Katana and Bo staff behind her back. The finishing touch to her outfit was a long black cloak that seemed to conceal her from her head to her toes.

Andy walked over to her state of the art computer, also a present from her Uncle and asked for her next target.

Shadow! We have work to do!:She called to her cat and he came running into the lair.

She then fitted him with his own armor and they went off to hunt down their next bad guy.

--------------------------------------

Eric and Keith used the satellite for any movement, but saw no sign of the mysterious outlaw.

"Andy has a new pet." Eric read the latest info that they had on the stranger and then threw the data pad across the room in fury._ I'll kill her for this! _

"Really and what kind of pet does she have?" Keith didn't comment on the look of pure rage that had come across Eric's face.

"A Black Panther that she's named Shadow." Eric snarled.

"The outlaw has been seen with a large black cat." Keith now knew why Eric was so furious.

"She's also developed sleepwalking habits these past few months." Eric informed him.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO A WORD THAT I SAID!!!" Keith roared.

"I'M GOING TO THROTTLE MY WIFE FOR THIS!" Eric roared. "I'M WILLING TO BET THAT SHE EVEN HAS FAWN COVERING FOR HER!"

"SHE'S MY CHILD I GET FIRST SHOT AT HER!" Keith really lost it when he mentioned that Fawn was in on this to. "FAWN IS WHAT!!? NOW THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!! I WILL NOT HAVE FAWN INVOLVED WITH ANY OF HER CRAZY SCHEMES!!"

"I say we go back to my home and wait for her to come home. Then we can both let her have it." Eric growled.

--------------------------------------

Andy stumbled on what looked to be the scene of a murder; a body lay motionless on the ground. The man was oddly dressed in a type of chain mail armor; the victim had a bronze complexion, dark jet-black hair. He was tall she guessed about six foot four or so and extremely well built. She scanned the area, but sensed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Whoever you are someone did a number on you." Andy frowned as alarms went off in her head the second that she touched him. _This is odd there isn't a mark on him and absolutely no signs of a struggle. _A split second later a sword whipped across her cloak catching her completely off guard.

"I expected a male, but you're obviously a female." Khan's emerald eyes glared murderously up at her.

"The last time I checked I was female. Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my planet?" Andy hissed her whole body was on the defensive.

"Your worst nightmare, I'm going to own this planet after I dispose of you." Khan snarled.

"No I don't think so you see you have a problem because I kind of like being alive." She taunted him with her sarcasm and tried to scan his mind with her own.

"How would you like to die?"

"Of old age a long time from now."

"Your weapons are useless against me. My power comes from the ancients teachings that my family has practiced for thousands of years." Khan laughed evilly at her.

"What are you?" Andy demanded an answer.

"I am darkness, fear, and evil." He growled and rose to his feet.

"What you are is insane!"

"I am Khan!" He snarled and she took a step backwards when he started towards her.

"You're off your rocker! Khan is a myth! He doesn't exist!" She shouted at him.

"You are the first to actually see me in the flesh." He smiled evilly at her.

"So far I'm not impressed." She sneered.

"Why do you hide behind that cloak? Is it because of fear?"

"Fear isn't something in my vocabulary!" She snapped.

"Then I shall add it to your mind." Khan sent a mental blast into her mind; she barely had time to block him.

"Here's one of mine!" She hissed and increased his blast ten fold sending it right back at him.

He flinched for a second and then laughed at her attempt to hurt him. : Why you little fool!! Go back to your daddy and play with your dolls, before I seriously harm you.:

"I don't have any family! I work alone!"

"Tragic." He shook his head at her as if to mock her loss.

"That's right a man like you murdered my family and I vowed to avenge their deaths." She hissed looking up at him with hurt angry eyes.

: You avenge against me? I don't think so, but I will give you a choice since you aren't who you seem to be and I detest doing my own dirty work. You can join me and live or refuse and die.:He gave her an ultimatum.

"Let me explain the situation to you seeing as you obviously need a little reminder. I have for the past nine months single handily spread fear in all of your men. The very mention of my presence strikes fear in the hearts of every evil occupant on the planet. I'm insulted by your offer." She picked up her cloak and refastened it around her neck.

"I also failed to introduce my partner Shadow." She grinned when Shadow pounced on Khan pinning him to the ground. His razor sharp armor enhanced claws dug right through the man's chain mail.

"Come cat we must be going I tire of his presence." Shadow jumped onto the speeder. "Oh and one more thing… I would suggest that you remove your armor because one of my little toys has attached itself to you and you'll make a big bang in I'd say five minutes or so." with that said she vanished bike and all from Khan's sight.

--------------------------------------

Eric and Keith sat at opposite corners of the living room glaring at the front door.

Bella lay content on the fur rug in front of the fireplace.

"I still say that we should confront Fawn about this. She's been hiding in the study ever since we arrived." Eric growled as he fed Jessie her nightly bottle. "Your Mommy is in really hot water, Jessica and I am willing to bet that you could tell us everything we want to know if you could talk."

"Fawn is the innocent in all of this and had better be studying for her midterm tomorrow." Keith was feeding Jasmine. "She's way beyond hot water Eric; she passed that when she was in diapers."

"Why is she doing this Dad?"

"Shaitan and Rand used her and she never wants to put in that situation ever again." Keith sighed.

"So she's single handily taking on all of the bad guys?" Eric groaned.

"Well so far her new persona is making even the evilest of men crawl back into their holes for cover." Keith sounded rather proud.

"I'd rather she be safe in the lions or be here taking care of our twins." Eric sighed in frustration.

"You can't cage Andy, son. She needs to have freedom, but I do believe that she's gone a little too far this time."

"I happen to call cleaning the planet of all of Rand's spies in less than two months, not to mention taking out all the unloyal castle guards and hanging them by their feet off the castle balcony and terrifying all of the people that she saved into staying silent! Way beyond a little too far!" Eric snarled in frustration.

"I know that Eric! She's just too much like me for her own good." Keith groaned.

"Damn right Dad! She's exactly like you and that's what scares the hell out of me!" Eric snapped causing Jessie to start to whimper. "Easy princess, Daddy's just losing his mind because of your Mommy." Eric cuddled her against his shoulder and soothingly rubbed her back.

--------------------------------------

Andy arrived at her lair and found Fawn waiting for her. "Daddy and Eric have figured out what you've been up to and are way beyond furious with you." Fawn nervously bit down on one of her fingernails.

"I think that I'll change into my fancier costume with the gold and silver v-neck and my silver mask. We mustn't disappoint my father and Eric." Andy peeled off her costume and replaced it with the armored one.

"What are you going to do to them?" Fawn asked when she stepped out from behind the dressing blind.

"Why I'm only going to teach them a lesson for not leaving well enough alone." Andy smiled at her little sister. "Can you stay a little longer and look after the girls while I handle the two lions downstairs?"

"Sure I adore those two to death, but I honestly think that you're underestimating exactly how furious they are with you." Fawn tried to warn her, but she was already gone. "I just know that I'm going to be grounded for life when I get home." Fawn sighed and exited the lair.

--------------------------------------

Khan stalked to his suite of rooms after entering his sanctuary in his underwear. "NO ONE DARES TO HUMILIATE KHAN AND THEN LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!!"

Anyone who stared at him or looked at him any differently was promptly disposed of.

"Then again she's strong a fitting Queen to rule beside me." He went from furious to calm in moments.

"Big brother, did you achieve victory against the stranger?" Kane entered his brother's room.

"No little brother, but I may have found my future Queen."

"Didn't you find the man who has been taking down our men?" Kane frowned in confusion at his brother.

"Yes, but I did not find a man." Khan growled.

"A female did those things to our men?" Kane gaped at his brother in surprise.

"She is my perfect match. Her abilities are limitless the only problem that she has is that she's still unsure of her abilities." Khan owed her one for the loss of his heirloom armor.

"What now big brother?" Kane growled.

"We set another trap, only this time I will not be alone." Khan grinned evilly. "I want everything that we have on the royal family especially Princess Andromeda. I want to be sure that I am right before I teach my match a lesson that she will never forget."

--------------------------------------

The front doors to the house blew open with a huge gust of wind which was odd seeing as there was no way that any breeze could penetrate their dome. A dark cloaked figure stood in the open doorway.

"Have mercy." Eric whistled under his breath when she glided into the room.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Keith glared at his daughter as he set Jasmine down on her feet to toddle over to her mother.

"Momma!" She babbled pulling on the bottom of Andy's cloak.

Shadow padded over to the baby and picked her up by her t-shirt.

Eric had set Jessie down on her feet and she to went to toddle over to her Mommy.

"Up!! Momma!" She pulled on the silvery material of her cloak.

Andy glanced down at her daughter and bent down to scoop her up into her arms.

"Miss me?" She nuzzled Jessie's nose with her own.

"Kitty." Jazz giggled.

Shadow had her between his paws and was bathing her with his tongue just as if she were a young cub.

"You stay there and don't move! I'm going to put the kids to bed for the night and then the three of us are going to have a talk." Eric glared at Andy and then down at Shadow, who still had Jasmine protectively between his paws, but when Eric tried to reach for his daughter the calm cat began to snarl at him.

"BACK OFF CAT!" Shadow's growl grew even more intense. "LISTEN YOU OVERGROWN PILE OF FUR! I AM GOING TO PUT MY DAUGHTER IN HER CRIB FOR THE NIGHT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" Eric roared at the cat, but Shadow refused to back down, he didn't trust Eric with the girls in the mood that he was in.

"Shadow please take Jasmine to Fawn in the nursery." Andy ordered her cat softly. Shadow picked the baby up with his teeth and carried her to the nursery. Andy then set Jess on her feet and Bella followed Shadow's lead and carried her ward to the nursery as well. "Is that better Eric? Really darling you must learn to control your temper. Shadow thought that you were going to hurt the twins." Andy chided her furious husband.

--------------------------------------

Keith had gone to personally make sure that the twins ended up safely in the nursery and to have a little chat with his daughter about her going along with Andy's latest scheme. "Tuck them into bed and then go home." Keith ordered Fawn in his best your-in-trouble-and-don't-make-it-worse tone of voice.

"Hi Daddy!" Fawn had just put Jess in her crib and smiled up at her adopted father as if nothing whatsoever was wrong. "You look upset Daddy is something wrong?" She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Don't play innocent angel with me, Fawn. Now how long have you been covering for Andy and why did you do it in the first place when you knew that what she was doing was dangerous." Keith took a step back so that he made sure that he had her full attention.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but she saved my life and I am honor bound to help her in anyway that I can. I knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but she was always careful and never did anything life threatening. She would never leave her babies all alone in this world and she seemed to be able to handle any situation that she managed to come up against. I know that what I did was wrong, but Arus did need a new protector while the lion's were being rebuilt and she took up that fight." Fawn looked up at him with her expressive brown eyes and Keith couldn't seem to stay angry with her.

"You know that I can't just let this slide and not punish you don't you." Keith frowned down at her.

"Yes I know that and I'm willing to take any punishment that you give me." Fawn nodded.

"The only thing that I can think of that would make you think twice before doing this ever again is to forbid you from seeing your sister for an entire month. You will come home do your homework and then be castle bound until further notice and if you try and break punishment then I will triple your grounding. Do I make myself clear Fawn Angelica Edwards?" Keith waited for her response.

"Yes Daddy, but I was only trying to help, Andy. I'm sorry that I disappointed you." Fawn whimpered softly.

Keith pulled her into his arms and held her. "You just need to learn not to keep anything as important as this from me again. What if Andy had gotten hurt? No one would have know and been able to help her. Now do you understand why you're being punished?"

"Yes Daddy, Can I at least get to tell her good bye?" She pleaded with him.

"Tell her goodnight and then return to the castle." Keith gave in to her pleading looks.

"I love you Daddy even if you are grounding me forever." She smiled at him.

"If the rest of your brothers and sisters took punishments the way that you do, then my job wouldn't be half that bad." Keith let her say goodnight to the twins, before he ushered her out of the nursery and back downstairs.

--------------------------------------

(Meanwhile down stairs)

"LADY I HAVE NOT EVEN BEGUN TO LOSE MY TEMPER!! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T CHAIN YOU TO THE BED AND THROW AWAY THE KEY!!" Eric roared.

"Really Lion my father and little sister are standing over there." Andy giggled.

"That is not what I meant and you damn well know it!" Eric reached out and unclasped her cloak from her armor and it fell to the plush carpet in a pool of shimmering material. "And what do you have to say for yourself little sister?" Eric pinned Fawn with a look that had her hiding behind Keith for cover.

"Leave Fawn out of this! This is between the two of you and me!" Andy defended her little sister.

"She covered for you for months and is just as at fault as you are for not telling us what you were up to!" Eric snarled at back.

"I think that I can handle disciplining my own daughter, Eric." Keith growled. "She did it because she would do anything for Andy, seeing as she did save her from Jace."

"Listen baby sister. The next time that she does something like this and tells you not to tell me or Dad don't listen and tell me what she's up to, so that I can stop her before she gets herself killed." Eric held out his arms and Fawn flew into them. "I only want all of my family to be safe and I can't do that if you and Andy hide stuff from me.

"I know and Daddy has grounded me from seeing Andy and I'm grounded in the castle for a whole month." Fawn frowned at him. "I myself think that the punishment is a little harsh, but then I haven't seen Mom's reaction when she finds out about this."

"Seriously, Daddy I'm not that bad of an influence on her. It's not like I took her out with me when I went out on patrol." Andy rolled her eyes at her dad in frustration.

"No, but she loves to spend time with you and keeping her away from you will show her that I mean business! I haven't even started with you yet, so don't even start with me Andromeda Marie! You are suppose to be a good influence on the younger children and this is not what I call being a positive role model!" Keith snarled at her. "Fawn go home and I will see you in a little while."

"Yes Daddy. Bye Dromi." Fawn gave her a hug then raced from the room in tears.

"Look you two the only reason that I even came up with my alter ego was because it had to be done. The team can't even make a dent against the bad guys without the rest of the lions and I for one have always hated the fact that we've always had that weakness." Andy went to sit in her favorite overstuffed chair.

"Weakness!! Listen Andy!! We wouldn't have a weakness if you hadn't blown up the lions!!" Eric snarled.

"Would you rather have had me sacrifice our twins?" Andy didn't like where this was going one bit.

"NO! BUT YOU COULD HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WAY!"

"WHAT'S REALLY BOTHERING YOU ERIC? THE FACT THAT I HAVE ACHIEVED IN MONTHS WHAT WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE GALAXY GARRISON YEARS!" She shouted back.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA WHO YOU'RE UP AGAINST! THESE CRIMES AREN'T THE WORK OF RAND AND HIS GOONS!" Eric felt like strangling her

"I know exactly who's causing all of these crimes. It's a new crime boss. I think his name was Khan." She snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Keith glowered down at her.

"I said that this new head guy calls himself Kahn." Andy frowned at her father.

"You have to be wrong Andromeda!"

"Look Daddy I met him tonight and I don't think that I will ever forget his name. He's different, he uses his mind instead of using any weapons, but I sense that he's well beyond a master in all fighting techniques." Andy went over her confrontation with Khan.

"You were very lucky that he didn't kill you, Andromeda. Khan makes all our other enemies look like rank amateurs." Keith growled. "Did he see your face? Does he know who you are?!"

"I wear a mask Daddy no one can see my face only my eyes are visible." Andy tried to be patient with her father.

"Tell us exactly what you did to escape him." Keith wanted more answers.

"Shadow pounced on him and really dug into his armor." Andy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eric glared at her.

"Well...I sort of put one of my magnetic bombs on his armor! I'll bet that his men laughed hysterically when he arrived at his base in his underwear." She giggled.

"DO YOU LIKE DEFYING DEATH EVERY CHANCE THAT YOU GET! IS THERE SOME KIND OF SICK THRILL THAT YOU GET OFF ON FROM IT!?" Eric exclaimed in sheer frustration.

"I don't have a death wish, Eric! I merely use the male ego to my own advantage!" She snapped back in her defense.

"What has happened that has made you into this masked avenger?" Eric knelt down in front of his wife and pleaded to her with his eyes to talk to him. **'Why won't you talk to me?'**

'**My life and the danger that is all around our babies.' **Andy frowned at him.

'**The twins are safe Andy. You are going to have to come up with something better than that or I may give into the urge to strangle you here and now.****'** Eric narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wear a mask and Shadow helps watch my back, so that I never have anyone sneaking up behind me. The cloak that I normally wear is black as midnight and conceals me from my head to my toes and my normal costume is jet black as well. I only wore this to impress the two of you. I have agents all over Arus, who work as spies for me as payment for saving their lives. Oh and one last tiny little detail. I also have complete control over all the satellites." Andy blurted everything out at the speed of light when she saw that her husband was very close to losing his temper completely with her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TRACK YOU DOWN!" Keith shook his head in frustration. "WHO THE HELL IS PROVIDING YOU WITH ALL OF THIS HIGH-TECH EQUIPMENT!?"

"Sorry Daddy, but that is only on a need to know basis and you both don't need to know. I put the whole costume on so that none of what I do leads back to my actual identity, even Shadow wears armor over his fur." Andy sighed.

"Do you always let that mane of yours flow freely down your back?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe!"

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT!! YOU DON'T CONCEAL YOUR HAIR AND EVERYONE HAS SEEN THE CAT TOO?!!" Eric began to pace the room again.

"IS THERE A POINT TO THIS OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO WEAR A HOLE IN THE CARPETING?!" Andy shouted at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STICK A SIGN ON YOUR HEAD SAYING LOOK I'M PRINCESS ANDROMEDA!!?" Eric roared down at her.

"I WEAR A CLOAK ERIC! NO ONE SEES MY FACE!!!" She screamed back at him.

"DID KHAN SEE YOUR FACE AND HAIR?!!" Eric reached down to pull her up out of the chair by her arm.

"LET GO OF MY ARM, ERIC!!!!"

"ANSWER ME ANDROMEDA MARIE OR SO HELP ME I WILL FINALLY SHOW HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN LETTING YOU WIN SINCE YOU WERE TEN-YEARS-OLD!!! I AM TWICE AS POWERFUL AS YOU ARE AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE WITH YOU!!!!!" Eric roared.

"Time out!" Keith stepped between the two of them. "I've been wondering when this was finally going to happen."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'VE BEEN LETTING ME WIN FOR TEN YEARS?!" Andy screeched in fury at him.

"Let's just say that it was convenient to let you think that we were equals." Eric tried to calm down.

"CONVENIENT!!!" Andy shouted at him.

"Call it a compromise." Eric growled.

"YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR TEN YEARS…JUST TO HUMOR ME!?" She felt like this was some sort of bad dream.

"You wanted to be better than I was, so I let you think that we were equals." Eric hated the look of betrayal that she was giving him.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS!?" She was now in tears.

"Did you really think that I would still be the leader of the Voltron Force if you actually were better than I was?! You have always had this huge chip on your shoulder and I knew that if I didn't let you think that you could beat me that you would never even give me a second glance until you finally won!" He snarled at her in frustration.

"He's right Andy." Keith finally said something.

"WHAT?!" She sprang to her feet and stalked over to her father. "WHY ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE DADDY?!"

"Eric happens to be telling you the truth. You happen to be one of the best in the universe, but Eric is the best." Keith looked her right in the eyes as he spoke the truth to her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'M NOT A CHILD NOR AM I THE SAME GIRL THAT I WAS BACK THEN!?" She shouted at them.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't acted like you were some sort of untouchable goddess!" Eric wanted to hold her, but her father had already pulled her into his arms.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I love you enough to tell you the truth and I really can't bear the thought of living without you." Eric walked over and gently took her from Keith, so that he could be the one to hold her in his arms.

"You love me enough to let me win all of the time? No matter how much grief that they gave you at the academy." She whimpered against his chest.

"You were worth it, besides no one dared even taunt me." Eric kissed her on the top of her head.

"You always wanted to be her shadow and now you will be, because when she goes out as her alter ego you are going with her." Keith frowned at her.

"BUT DADDY?!" Andy wailed in protest.

"No problem Dad, besides I needed a new hobby anyway." Eric grinned at Keith and for that she punched him in the stomach.

"THAT DOES IT ANDROMEDA!!!" Eric tossed her over his shoulder. "Dad will you and Mom look after the twins tonight?" Keith nodded in response, with that said Eric carried her upstairs to their room and then slammed the door shut.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed in fury and he slapped her on the behind. "OUCH THAT HURT! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU FOR THAT ERIC!!" She seethed at him.

"Behave or I'll give you a real spanking." Eric warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

"Try me." Eric glared at the cat on their bed.

"Shadow kill!" Andy hissed at her cat and he rose from the bed.

Back off cat or I'll skin you alive and use your fur for a throw rug! Eric used his mind to threaten Shadow and the cat gave him a wounded look, jumped off the bed and padded out of the room.

:Shadow you traitor get you tail back here!Andy hissed at her cat.

'**No not a traitor, just a cat who finally realized who the boss in this family is!!****'** Eric tossed her onto the bed and then went to lock them in for the night.

'**Now Eric, don't do anything rash that you might regret in the morning.****'** She tried to soothe her furious lion of a husband.

'**Angel, not even the kindest thought in the universe could save your skin at the moment****'** Eric stalked towards their bed.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I had to see if I was good enough to make it on my own without you for back up and damn it I am!" She stood her ground with him and refused to back down.

"You still don't get it do you?" Eric snarled. "It isn't about whether you can make it on your own! This is about you and I and the love and trust that we share as life mates and partners on the same team!" Eric shook his head in defeat, stripped, and then headed for the shower.

"Eric get back here!"

'**No Andromeda! You win do what you want! Just don't expect me to sit and watch you endanger yourself and our babies****'** He snarled back in her mind and continued to take his shower.

'**Eric I would never put them in danger and I know what I'm doing!****'** She hissed in her defense.

"BULL SHIT!!! EVERY TIME THAT YOU ARE NIGHTSHADE YOU RISK REVEALING WHO YOU ARE, THUS ENDANGERING THE GIRLS!!!" Eric stalked from the shower.

"I love you and our babies! How can you even doubt that?"

"I don't think that love is in your vocabulary anymore Andromeda! Power has taken over in its place!! Ever since I rescued you from Shaitan I have watched you change. You've lied to me, betrayed any trust that had for you, and the worse thing about this is that it's like you seem to be becoming more like Kari everyday!!" Eric looked at her the hurt shined in his eyes.

"I love you Eric more than anything in this universe. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, but I felt so alone and vulnerable after everything that happened to me." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you or lie to you Eric, but I had to prove to myself that I could still handle situations on my own." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"There was never any doubt that you couldn't still handle anything on your own." Eric growled hoarsely. "Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"I felt like I had to do this on my own." She whimpered then buried her face in her pillow.

"Andy I would have understood." Eric pulled on his robe and went to sit down next to her on their bed. "I was waiting for you to talk to me, but instead of leaning on me you developed this new identity. One minute you're the woman that I love and the mother of my children and then you change into Nightshade and I don't even know you anymore!" Eric raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I've changed Eric, but it hasn't changed my feelings for you or our babies. My feelings for you are stronger and even more intense then ever. I love you and need you now more than ever." Andy looked up at him the tears still shining in her eyes.

"You've been hiding something from me haven't you? This guy really scared the life out of you didn't he?! Damn it Andy! Are you so scared and stubborn that you can't even admit that you need me as much as I need you!" He pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes I need you! I can't do this alone anymore!!! He's too powerful and I only escaped with my life because Shadow came to my rescue." She sobbed against his chest.

"Was it so bad to ask for help little fool? I love you brat, even if you are a royal pain most of the time." He brushed away her tears and then kissed her until she was breathless.

'**I've always liked you in that black skintight outfit****.' **Andy purred.

'**I knew that you were giving in a little too easily.'**Eric chuckled.

"Can I help it if I adore looking at my husband?" She now had him pinned to their bed.

"You don't see me complaining about your costume do you." Eric reached up and pulled her to him for another kiss.

'**Beast****.'** She hissed playfully.

'**Only with you my beauty.****'** He growled back and the two of them proceeded to kiss and make up.

--------------------------------------

Keith walked into his quarters and headed straight for a nice relaxing shower.

Allura was reading to Lilly and stopped to give Keith a questioning look.

'**Want to talk about it?'** She asked him softly.

'**Not really.'** Keith sighed as he continued on his way to his shower.

"Dromi's in trouble again." Lilly frowned at her father.

"Angel you have no idea how right you are." He went back over towards the bed and kissed Allura hello before giving Lilly a kiss on the top of her head.

"Daddy you're so silly." Lilly giggled.

"Do me a favor angel, stay innocent, and don't try to follow in Dromi's or my footsteps." Keith hugged his baby girl.

"Okay Daddy I promise." Lilly kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you angel," Keith sighed in relief and headed back towards the master bath and his shower.

"Mommy? What's wrong with Daddy?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know angel, but I think that Andromeda may have something to do with his strange mood." Allura sighed. "Now run along and get ready for bed. I'll be there to tuck you in after a little while."

"Okay Mommy." Lilly scooted off of the bed raced out of the room.

'**Okay Keith she's gone. Now will you please tell me what on Arus is wrong?****'** Allura wanted some answers.

'**I'll be out in five minutes darling, and then I will tell you what's going on.'** Keith answered her back.

Allura stomped into the master bath and glared at him through the frosted glass of the shower door. **'Does this have something to do with that nut that calls himself Nightshade?'** Allura frowned.

"Yes love it does, now would you please let me finish my shower." Keith growled.

"What does that maniac have to do with our daughter?!"

'**I will tell you in a few minutes Allura!****'** Keith finally shut off the water in defeat and reached for a towel to wrap around his waist.

"You could have finished your shower Keith. I would have waited for you to tell me what's going on."

Keith rolled his eyes heavenward then smiled at her and said. "That nutcase, maniac, and outlaw that goes by the name of Nightshade is our daughter."

"WHAT?!!" She fainted in his arms.

He carried her back to their bed and then returned to finish his shower in peace.

--------------------------------------

Khan slammed his fist into one of his computer screens. "WHO DARES RIG MY SPYING DEVICES!!!" He roared as all of his systems crashed after being hit by a power surge.

"She needs to be killed, before she causes any more damage." Kane found himself being strangled by Khan for stating his opinion without being asked to speak.

"WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION I WILL ASK FOR IT!!" He snarled at him.

"Khan...(gasp)...your choking me!" Kane gasped for air.

"Listen toad! I don't care if you are my only brother!! If you so much as whisper when I am speaking I will cut out your tongue!!!" Khan threw Kane into a monitor headfirst.

"Yes my Khan." Kane croaked before he blacked out completely.

"That's more like it!" Khan signaled for his second in command.

"Yes My Khan?" Derek entered the room.

"Take Kane to the medical ward, he seems to have hurt himself again." Khan growled.

"At once my Khan." Derek picked up Kane and left the room. _Kid you will never learn will you._ He looked down at the unconscious sixteen-year-old in his arms.

--------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Allura awoke to find herself in bed with a wet towel on her forehead. Keith now completely relaxed from his shower was leaning on his elbow watching her as she slept.

"Hello beautiful, Lilly is all tucked in, and Fawn is sound asleep in her room. We're all alone whatever shall we do?" Keith leaned over and kissed her.

"Start talking and I mean every last detail Keith Michael!!" Allura sat up and glared at him.

"Can it wait till later?" He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again.

"No!! It most certainly can't!!" She pushed him away from her. "Start talking!!"

"Fine Allura! Just don't faint on me again!" He glared at her. "This new crime fighter is Andromeda."

'**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!** She snarled at him in frustration.

"MY FAULT!?" Keith snarled back. **'WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY THAT ALLURA DANIELLE!!?'**

"SHE FOLLOWED IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS AND LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DOING NOW! SHE'S PLAYING THE PART OF THIS CRIME FIGHTER AND TRYING NOT TO GET HERSELF KILLED!" Allura shouted at him.

"THIS IS ALL HER DOING ALLURA! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING THIS STUPID IN MY LIFE!" He shouted back at her in his defense.

"And that makes it totally her fault!!? Do you have any idea what kind of talk is going to arise when this gets out!?"

"No one is ever going to find out about this Allura! If this were to get out then she and the twins would be in danger!" Keith pinned her with a glare.

"Oh God! What has she gone and done now!?" Allura was beginning to panic.

"Nothing as long as her identity remains a secret." Keith growled.

"Are you insinuating that I would ever place my daughter in danger!!?" Allura socked him in the eye.

"Damn it Allura that hurt!" Keith yelped in pain. "I never said that you would place anyone in danger! Are you happy now! I think you gave me a black eye!" He had her pinned beneath him on their bed.

"Now Keith, let's not overreact." Allura eyed him with wary eyes.

Keith's expression merely became darker and more intense. "Too late for that Allura." He growled.

"I'm sorry about your eye. I must have misunderstood." Allura whimpered.

'**Allura you know that I would never lay a finger on you.'** He kissed her.

'**If this is my punishment then by all means continue.'** She smiled up at him.

'**Oh, I intend to my love.'**

--------------------------------------

Andy frowned at Eric who was trying to change what she wore as Nightshade.

"I don't mind the cloak or the boots, but the main outfit, what little there is of it, needs something more." Eric frowned as he worked on the computer in the lair. "Let's see we add some gold armor here, some chain mail here, then redo the mask so that it protects your face more, and lastly we disguise the hair." Eric grinned at the image of her on the screen.

"Darling? How am I suppose to move or fight in that thing?" She hissed into his ear.

"Simple love, this is high tech cyber armor and the chain mail is extremely light weight." Eric explained. "We'll use quantamantium for the metal and chain mail armor."

"And where exactly are you going to get all of this?" She glared at him in annoyance.

"Its simple your Uncle's latest toy is going to create it for us." Eric hit a button and the machine went to work.

"Eric, I happen to like my original costume!" She whined at him.

"If you're going to do this then we're going to make sure that you're protected, comfortable, and able to use your fighting skills!" Eric snarled.

"And what may I ask are you going to wear?" She hissed angrily tapping her foot impatiently against the hard floor of the lair.

"My black cyber armor, consider me your very lethal and protective shadow." He growled.

"No Way! If I have to wear chain mail then so do you!" She snarled at him.

"I can assure you that my suit is state of the art!" He snarled back.

"Not good enough Eric! It's either that or nothing!"

"Andy don't make me teach you a lesson in teamwork!!" Eric was losing her patience.

"Are you giving me orders?!"

"Andromeda we're a team and that means that we have to compromise!"

"Not when it means changing everything that I worked my butt off to achieve!!" She snapped.

"You need me as back up, Andy! I love you too much not to make sure that you're protected!"

"BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU LIKED MY COSTUME!" She wailed in protest.

"YES, BUT ONLY WHEN IT'S FOR MY EYES ONLY!!"

"ERIC YOU'RE BEING IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Here go put this on and then you'll see if you still want to scream at me." Eric handed her the now finished costume.

"It seems like its light weight." She dropped her robe and began to dress in front of him.

"You sure are murder on my blood pressure." He groaned as he watched her dress.

"Strip I want to see you in your black cyber suit." She ordered him.

"No you just want my body." He teased, but did as he was told. "That sure does fit you like a second skin." Eric growled.

"As does your outfit." She purred.

"Why do you have that wig in your hands?" She frowned at him.

"This is going to give you the illusion of a duel identity." Eric handed her the wig.

"No way Eric! My hair helps keep me hidden, it's black as night and it helps me blend in with darkness of the night." She tried to explain.

"You win Andy, no wig." Eric compromised.

"Finally, he manages to listen to me." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say to me?!" Eric glared down at her.

"Nothing sweetheart you must be hearing things." She smiled blinking innocently up at him with her amber eyes.

'**Come here brat.'** Eric growled.

The lair was immense and large enough for a major part of it to be turned into a sparing room.

'**Are we gonna see whose number one?'** She challenged.

'**No brat, we're gonna see if you can move in the new costume.'** He growled back.

'**Hit me with your best shot, Captain.'** She winked at him.

'**Are you sure that you're ready?'** He challenged.

'**Try me and we'll see who gets the last laugh this time.'** She smiled.

--------------------------------------

(3am that morning at the castle)

Lilly had awakened from a very horrible nightmare, about a very bad man. She ran to her parent's room only to find that she couldn't open the door. "Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" She pounded her tiny fists against the door of her parent's room. "Don't let the bad man hurt me!"

The door immediately opened and Keith scooped her up into his arms. "It's okay baby, no one is going to hurt you." He carried her over to their bed.

"He was so mean to Dromi! He had me so she no could fight and he was really hurting her bad!!" She sobbed as she clung to her father.

Keith looked over at Allura. "Lilly no one is after Andy and no one is after you." He tried to soothe her with his voice.

"NO!!! HE WAS MEAN AND DRESSED LIKE STORIES THAT DROMI READS TO ME!" She wailed.

"I thought that I told Andy to stop reading those old history discs to you!!" Keith was going to have another talk with Andy about this.

"She hasn't read to me Daddy! She's never around anymore!!"

"What else did you see in your dream?" Allura asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"Dromi was wearing something strange almost out of the story books." Lilly whimpered.

"Did you hear what this man called himself?" Allura asked her more about her dream.

"Uh-huh, his name was Khan and he was hurting Dromi and she couldn't fight back because he had me!" She buried her face against her father's chest.

'**How could she possibly know about what's going on with Andy?'** Keith frowned at Allura.

'**It's simple Keith. She and Andy have been bonded since she was a baby. Remember how she used to insist on taking care of her before she would even start fussing. I think that she's reaching out to Andy through that bond, because Andy isn't there for her anymore.'** Allura sighed.

"Dromi's in danger Daddy!" She sobbed.

"She's fine Lilly and I'm going to prove it to you." Keith placed a call to Eric and Andromeda.

--------------------------------------

The call was transferred to the lair and a monitor activated a fake background hologram around the entire lair.

"Let me up Eric the castle is calling! Something might be wrong with the girls!" Andy gasped as his hands roved over her body.

'**Fine, but don't answer it wearing that or your cover will be blown.'** Eric reluctantly let her up.

'**I'm not wearing anything!'** She hissed at him as she reached for her robe.

'**I know!'** Eric growled as he placed kisses along the back of her neck.

'**Behave!'** She hissed.

"Hi Daddy is something wrong with the twins?" She asked.

"The girls are fine, but Lilly had a nightmare that really scared her." Keith frowned at her.

"Let me talk to her Daddy." Andy suddenly felt the guilt hit her as she realized just how much she had been neglecting her baby sister. "Lilly its Dromi do you want to tell me about your dream?" She asked her softly.

"No!! Want you to come and see me now! Then I tell you about my dream." Lilly snapped at her.

"Lilly I'd really like too, but its three am in the morning..." Lilly cut her off with a sharp reply.

"NOW!!! ANDROMEDA!!! I NEED YOU!!!" She ordered in her best adult voice.

"You heard the boss Andy; it looks like we're going to the castle, besides I miss our little angels." He grinned.

"Okay Lilly you win I'm coming to the castle and then you and I can have a nice long talk okay?" Andy sighed as she ended the call.

"I would say that you're in some very hot water." Eric frowned at her.

"She really is mad isn't she?" Andy sighed.

"I think that she has every reason to be mad at you. You haven't spent time with her in months." Eric glared at her.

"I've really meant to take time out to do things with her, but I just haven't had time with this, the twins, and you taking up all of my time I forgot all about Lilly and now she's having nightmares!" Andy berated herself.

"But this new side of you is more important than anyone in the family." Eric frowned.

"That is not true! Lilly means the world to me!" Andy couldn't believe that he would say this to her.

"You send me every time she's asked you to do something with her, because you're to busy." Eric forced the issue.

"Are you saying that I care more about being Nightshade than I do about my own family?!" She gaped at him in shock.

"I wouldn't know from experience, because I'm one of the lucky ones you can't ignore me or the twins! Lilly is six-years-old and doesn't understand that you have a very busy schedule. Andy you were even too busy to attend her birthday party. I covered for you of course, but she was very hurt and angry with you." Eric was not about to drop the subject.

"I've been doing this to protect her, the twins, and the entire family!" Andy defended herself.

"I think that you've been doing this for your own reasons!" He snarled back they were now dressed and we're still arguing all the way to the castle.

"That's not true Eric!"

"Then explain to me why Lilly isn't buying this story anymore than I am?" Eric narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Because…" Andy tried to think of a reason, but none came to mind.

"Well? I'm waiting Andromeda Marie." Eric arched a brow at her.

"Oh shut up! We are already here at the castle!" She hissed at him and then stalked into the castle.

"I love it when I'm right and you're speechless." He chuckled.

"You're not right!" She hissed back.

"Then why are you so mad at me?" He teased.

"Because Lilly is upset!"

"No Andy, it's because I happen to be right and you can't stand it." He stopped in front of her parent's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Mother? Father? We're here." The door opened immediately.

"In here Andromeda." Allura answered a little too quietly.

'**Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going in front of firing squad?**' She muttered to herself.

'**Guilt my love, you are feeling guilty as charged.'** He growled back.

"Hello daughter, it's a shame that a crisis is the only way that I get to see you these days." Allura frowned at her.

"Sorry mother, but I've been really busy these days." Andy answered softly.

"Oh Really? What may I ask is more important than spending time with your family?" She narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Andy didn't say a word.

"Surely you can tell your own mother or have you been up to your old tricks again?" She tried to get Andy to admit her guilt.

"Mother I thought that I was here to see Lilly, not to be interrogated by you." Andy snapped.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Andromeda Marie! You're lucky that your father doesn't formally charge you with everything that you've done these past few months!" Allura all but snarled at her child.

"Mother I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Andy acted like she was completely innocent and hurt by her mother's words.

"It won't work Andromeda. I already know all about your latest attempt to rid the planet of all evil." Allura snapped regally at her daughter.

"Mother I can explain…" Andy started to speak but her mother cut her off in mid sentence.

"SILENCE! You are here because Lilly needs you! Our talk will have to wait and Andromeda you and I are going to talk!" Allura dared her to say another word.

Andy nodded at her mother then went over to see her little sister. "I'm here Lilly now tell me all about your dream." She went to pick her up and set her in her lap, but her sister refused to let her touch her.

"I had a dream because of you!" She snapped angrily at her.

"How did I cause you to have your nightmare?" Andy was at a loss for words.

"I was taken by a bad man who had you prisoner!" She sniffled, "He was hurting you really bad cuz he had me as a hostage!" She burst into tears.

"What bad man angel?" Eric asked softly and reached for her, to Andy's surprise Lilly crawled into Eric's arms.

"Khan…" She whimpered.

"What did you see!? Tell me everything that happened in your dream." Andy couldn't believe that she was hearing this.

"You were dressed like my story books." Lilly frowned at her.

"Do you remember what he called me?" She asked.

"He was mad at you because you tricked him and he said he was gonna make you pay." She clung to Eric in terror as she remembered her dream. "You were crying out in pain, but I couldn't see what he was doing to you."

"No one is going to take you or harm me. You were only having a bad dream." Andy told her softly.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" Lilly glared at her.

"I am not lying to you Lilly. You were only having a bad dream." Andy frowned at her.

"YES YOU ARE!" She screamed at her sister, "YOU DON'T TRUST ME!"

"I'm not lying Lilly." She insisted.

"I HATE YOU DROMI YOU'RE LYING TO ME! THAT MAN IS REAL AND SO WERE YOU!" She jumped out of Eric's arms and ran from the room.

"Lilly! Come back!" Andy ran after her.

"Well I think that went over smoothly don't you?" Keith groaned rolling his eyes heavenward.

"How can she possibly know what's going on?" Eric frowned at them in confusion.

"She has a sort of link to Andy and this was no ordinary nightmare." Allura frowned.

"Then I know why she had her dream. Andy had quite a scare this evening." Eric frowned at Keith.

"Someone needs to put some fear in her, before she gets herself killed!" Allura snapped.

"Khan would have taken over half of Arus, if Andy hadn't become Nightshade." Eric defended his love.

"What?!" Allura frowned at him.

"It's simple Allura. She has kept him busy, while we rebuilt the new Voltron." Keith saw what Eric was trying to tell them.

"Are you saying that this is okay with the two of you?!" Allura glared at the two of them.

"Look Allura, until we know who we're dealing with and get the new Voltron back online, I really don't think that we have much of a choice." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry Mom, she's well protected. I personally designed her new night attire." Eric grinned at them.

"And what are you going to wear?" Keith frowned.

"My Black cyber suit," Eric's grin turned to a frown when he heard something clawing at Keith and Allura's door.

"What on Arus is scratching on our door?" Allura went and opened the door; a Black Panther sat patiently waiting to be let inside, while four of the castle guards eyed the cat in sheer terror. "Eric? Is he yours?" Allura frowned arching a brow at him.

"Shadow! I told you to stay home!" Eric snarled at the cat.

"That's Andy's new pet." Keith was not so sure he trusted the cat.

"He's also her protector." Eric glared at the cat that was now snarling at him, "Shadow back off!" He ordered.

The cat merely let out a loud growl and the four guards bolted in terror.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." Allura began scratching Shadow behind his ears. "You're such a beautiful animal." She smiled down at the cat.

"That's not a cat! That's a wild beast!" Keith growled and pulled Allura away from the beast.

Shadow however saw this as an attack and immediately pounced on Keith.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!!" He snarled furiously.

"Shadow back off! He's family you stupid ball of fur!!" Eric growled at him, but Shadow refused to budge.

"It's okay Shadow, he won't hurt me." Allura told the panther and he got off Keith and walked over to sit next to Allura.

"I take it that he doesn't like men very much does he?" Keith glared at the cat.

"He's such a nice protector." Allura cooed at the cat that was now purring continently at her feet.

"Yes when Andy's working Shadow is her protector." Eric explained. "He's also amazingly gentle with the girls and adores Bella. Shadow go find Andy." He ordered the cat, which got up and went in search of his mistress.

--------------------------------------

Lilly ran into her room and began throwing anything that Andy had ever given her into an empty toy box.

"I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T COME SEE ME NO MORE!" She screamed in fury. "I HATE YOU FOR LYING TO ME!" She kept throwing things into the box.

"Lillian Allura if you calm down and listen to me I will try and tell you what you want to know."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lilly threw something sharp at her that Andy easily caught in her hand.

Calm yourself Lillian Allura, you do not have to continue with your tantrum. Andy used her mind to calm her sister down. "Now sit down and we will discuss this calmly and rationally."

Lilly obediently sat down next to her sister and waited for Andy to say something.

"That man in your dream he didn't harm you did he?" Andy asked.

"No." Lilly whispered.

"What was I wearing Lilly? Can you remember that for me because it's very important that I know everything that you saw in your dream."

"Something gold like knights in my storybooks." Lilly frowned.

"Was Eric with me?"

"No you were alone." Lilly answered.

"I'm sorry. Lilly and I promise that I will make all of this up to you." Andy placed all of Lilly's things back where they belonged and tucked her into bed.

"I miss you Dromi." Lilly whimpered.

"I know that I haven't been there for you these past few months, but I promise that I'm going to make it up to you. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep and don't worry about Khan I can handle him." She hugged her sister close and Shadow padded into the room, jumped onto Lilly's bed, and nuzzled Andy's hand. "Shadow? Where did you come from?" Andy scratched him behind his ears.

"Is he yours?" Lilly yawned sleepily. "Where did you find him?"

"Let's just say that he became my Shadow when I saved him from a poachers trap." Andy tucked her back in.

"I know who you are Dromi." Lilly yawned sleepily. "You're Nightshade."

"How?" Andy frowned at her.

"I just know." She smiled in her sleep.

"Come on Shadow lets leave her to her dreams." Andy whispered to her cat and they both left her room.

--------------------------------------

Eric and Keith were talking and Allura waited for Andy to return so that the two of them could have their talk.

"Eric lets go home." Andy had the twins in her arms and was ready to head for home.

"It's almost five in the morning Andy, let's just stay here." Eric frowned at her.

"Eric and I will put the twins back in the nursery, while you and your mother have your talk." Keith took the twins from her and then he and Eric left the two of them alone.

"Like this is the way that I really wanted to start my morning…" Andy muttered under her breath as she took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs in her parent's sitting room.

"How is Lilly?" Allura asked.

"She's back to her old self again and fast asleep in her bed. I've made it so she won't have anymore bad dreams." Andy frowned at her mother.

"What's happened to you?" Allura knelt down in front of her.

"I've grown up mother; I'm not the naïve girl that I used to be." She answered quietly.

"What have we done to you?" Allura didn't like what was happening to her baby girl.

"You didn't do anything to me. I changed when Shaitan and Rand kidnapped me. They found that I had a weakness and now I've taken that weakness away." Andy answered her mother her voice was as cold as ice.

"But that's what makes us mortal, Andy." Allura frowned at her. "We need these feelings in order to stay sane."

"I have feelings Mother. I've developed a way to cloak them when I'm around my enemies, so that they sense nothing, and feel nothing when I come across them."

"How is that even possible?" Allura was not at all pleased at what Andy was saying to her.

"Let me put it this way Mother, the way that I am right now here in this room is the light side or good side of me and Nightshade is the darker more lethal side of me." Andy was losing her cool with her mother and just wanted to end the entire conversation.

"Maybe you should have a nice long talk with your Aunt Cassie, these feelings aren't healthy Andromeda." Allura feared for what her child was becoming.

"I'm not insane!" Andy narrowed her eyes at her in frustration, "You can't even comprehend what I'm capable of Mother." There was no emotion whatsoever in her voice as she spoke.

"Andy you're obsessed. You need to talk to someone about this! You're too far into your alter ego and it's hurting you!" Allura became frightened of her own daughter and what she had become.

"Mother I've become something that will send the evilest of our enemies running to the nearest hole for protection." Andy snapped.

"You're obsessed Andromeda!" Allura tried to get her to see reason.

"No mother! I'm the new peacemaker on Arus and if father tries to stop me then we'll go a few rounds." Andy got to her feet and vanished from the room.

--------------------------------------

_She needs help._ Allura walked over to her Tele-monitor and placed a call to Ziare.

Sheena squinted at the monitor and yawned. "This had better be important… its 2am here." She snarled at the screen.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you, but this is an emergency! I need you, Cassie, and Myria here as soon as you possibly can! We have a situation here and her name is Andromeda." Allura was absolutely frantic with worry.

"What is she up to now, Allura?!" Sheena instantly awoke at the mention of her niece's name.

"She doesn't feel anything anymore Sheena!" Allura was absolutely terrified for her daughter.

"What do you mean Allura?" Sheena did not like what Allura was telling her.

"SHE ISN'T THE SAME ANYMORE, SHEENA! IN FACT SHE'S THE VIGILANTE THAT HAS BEEN TERRIFYING THE BAD GUYS INTO RUNNING FOR COVER!" Allura shouted at her in frustration.

"ANDY IS NIGHTSHADE?!" Sheena shouted.

"Yes and she doesn't think that she can be harmed by anything or anyone either!' Allura snapped. "And now Lilly is having nightmares about this evil man that goes by the name of Khan!"

"What did you say?" Sheena frowned.

"I said that his name was Khan…Why? What's wrong Sheena!?" Allura demanded answers.

"I haven't heard that name for a very long time." Sheena replied softly.

"Who is this man?" Allura asked.

"He murdered my father." Sheena replied her voice as cold as ice. "Khan is my older brother. Our father couldn't teach him enough. When Khan tried to overthrow King Oran, my father stopped him and Oran banished him from the far universe, but before he left he killed my father in cold blood. "

"Was he a master like your father was?" Allura dreaded hearing the answer to her question.

"He was fourteen when he murdered our father and yes he was a master." Sheena fell very silent.

"OH MY GOD! SHEENA!! ANDY CAME FACE TO FACE WITH KHAN!" Allura cried out in sheer terror for her child's safety.

"Eric and Andy are better than Keith and I and they may be able to handle Khan. He was ruthless and cold-blooded at fourteen. I can't imagine how he is now." Sheena words sent icicles down Allura's spine.

--------------------------------------

(Andy's Lair Hours Later)

Andy sat in her lair and listened to the recorded conversation between her mother and Sheena.

_So Khan is Sheena's older brother and far more powerful than I ever imagined. She also said that Eric and I could probably take him._ Andy pondered her Aunts words. _If Eric can take him, then so can I. _She frowned as she typed some commands into her computer. "So Grandfather is about to enter Arus's dome and the castle looks secure."

She scanned the area where they were finishing up the new Voltron and found nothing out of place. She then activated the castle nursery's security camera and checked on her daughters, who were currently being tended to be a harried looking Eric.

She then activated the main satellites, so that she could watch as her Grandfather and his fleet entered Arus's protective dome, but to her horror the entire fleet exploded moments before they entered the protective barrier around the planet. "GRANDFATHER!!!" Andy screamed in agony and pure rage. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!! KHAN!!!" She vowed as tears of rage and sorrow streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Grandfather, but I promise you that whoever did this will pay!" She immediately began a planet wide scan for Khan's hidden base.

--------------------------------------

(The Castle of Lions)

Keith stared in horror at the screen as the ships exploded. "NO!! FATHER!!!" Keith shouted in agony. "I WANT A PLANET WIDE SEARCH!! FIND ME RAND AND SHAITAN!!" Keith roared at Liam and his men who bowed to him and then vanished from his sight.

"This time you die Rand!" Keith vowed to avenge his father as tears streamed down his face.

"Dad!? What's wrong? What's happened!?" Eric ran into the room.

"THE GENERAL AND HIS ARMADA JUST EXPLODED OUTSIDE OUR PROTECTIVE DOME!" Keith snarled in fury.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THIS?!" Eric shouted angrily as his grief hit him like he'd been slammed into a brick wall.

"I HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS AS TO WHO DID THIS AND THEIR NAMES ARE RAND AND SHAITAN!" Keith crashed his fist through the glass console in fury, and there were no cuts or gashes on it when he shook the glass off of his hand.

"ACTIVATE THE NEW ROBOTS AND I WILL DRAG THEM IN MYSELF!" Eric also had tears of rage and sorrow streaming down his cheeks.

"What's going on? Why are the two of you ready to tear someone apart?" Allura ran into the room without Andy.

"There has been a terrible explosion and the General died instantly as did his entire armada." Keith told her the news and she raced into his arms.

"Keith, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Where is Andromeda?" Eric frowned.

"We talked and then she left. I thought that she was with you?" Allura frowned at him.

"If she finds out about this she's going to go for blood!" Eric ran from the room and went to hunt down his wife. _Please Andy don't do anything stupid, like going and getting yourself killed_.

--------------------------------------

(An hour or so later)

Lilly at six had developed the habit of sneaking out of her room and going for a ride on her horse Pansy.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Shaitan laughed, but didn't show himself.

"Who's there?" Lilly demanded in a shaky voice.

"Aren't you a little young to be up at the crack of dawn?" He growled.

"I'm a big girl and am not afraid of you!"

"Oh little one it's good to be afraid."

"What do you want?" She demanded in her best adult voice.

"I came for your sister, but you'll do for now." Shaitan finally made himself know and scooped her up into his arms.

"LET ME GO!" She started to scream for help, but he held a gloved hand over her mouth.

"No screaming, biting, or trying to get away and I promise that you won't be harmed." Shaitan growled and Lilly nodded in response. "That's more like it." Shaitan vanished with his her in his arms.

--------------------------------------

(Andy's Lair a few hours later)

Andromeda donned her new armor as she prepared to wage all out war with Khan. She armed herself with her father's Laser sword, instead of her sword and attached it to her belt, along with an assortment of other lethal looking weapons. She made sure that her hair was in a braid and out of her way before she finally put on her mask. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS KHAN!" She shouted and her voice echoed off the walls of the cave as she vanished from sight.

She was at the castle a few minutes later, so that she could check on her babies one last time before facing Khan. "I'll be back my darlings. I want you to be good for your Daddy, nana, grandpa, and Aunt Fawn. I love you both so much and I want you to always remember that." She picked then up and kissed them. "If I don't return, I hope that you understand that I gave up my life in order to protect you. I want you to make your own choices and never give up on your dreams." She set them back down into their cribs.

Andy glanced over at the doorway and saw that Shadow had entered the nursery. "Stay Shadow, I want you to protect the twins." She ordered fighting back her tears when the babies began to scream and wail for their Mommy. She barely managed to vanish from the room before Eric and Allura ran back into the nursery to check on the girls.

Shadow immediately pounced on Eric.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG FUR BALL!!" Eric threw Shadow off of him and Shadow went flying across the nursery, but like all felines he landed on his paws. "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!? WHERE IS ANDROMEDA!?" He roared down at the cat in fury and Shadow fled from the room in terror.

"Mom? Did you put these toys in their cribs?" Eric frowned at Allura.

"No they were lying on the dresser." Allura frowned at Eric. "Why what's wrong?"

"I'LL KILL HER WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Eric ran from the room only to be stopped by Cass, Sheena, and Myria.

"Who are you going to kill?" Sheena frowned at him.

"What are you three doing here?!"

"And Hello to you too Eric. Where is Andromeda?" Sheena asked him not at all affected by how he was acting towards her.

"OH SHE'S ONLY TRYING TO GET HERSELF KILLED, BUT THEN THAT ISN'T ANYTHING NEW NOW IS IT?!" Eric snarled sarcastically, "NOW WILL THE THREE OF YOU MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE A WIFE THAT I HAVE TO GO MURDER!"

"I'm sorry about the General, my men are already hunting down the suspects. Now tell me where Andromeda went!" Sheena snapped at him.

"I don't have time for this! She went to confront Khan! Now get the hell out of my way!!"

"Khan is my older brother." Sheena informed him.

"Say that again?!" Eric stared at her in shock.

--------------------------------------

(Khan's base)

Lilly clung to Shaitan's neck in sheer terror when he entered Khan's throne room.

"Excellent work Shaitan! Keith wouldn't dare come after us with Lilly as a hostage." Rand reached for the child and Shaitan responded by laying his brother flat with one punch.

"The child stays with me!" Shaitan snarled at his brother.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! WHO IS THIS CHILD?" Khan roared and Lilly crawled over Shaitan's shoulder and onto his back and hid her face against his neck. "AND WHY IS SHE CLINGING TO YOU IN TERROR!?" Khan bellowed.

"This is King Keith and Queen Allura's youngest child, master Khan." Shaitan explained.

"Keith? Now why does that name sound so familiar to me…" Khan frowned.

"You and our estranged father tried to have him killed when he was ten, unfortunately he survived." Shaitan filled in some of the blanks.

"KEITH?! IS KING ORAN'S KEITH?!" Khan bellowed.

Lilly crawled down Shaitan's back and ran between a guard's legs as she fled in sheer terror. "Shaitan? Your little hostage is making a run for it." Khan chuckled.

"LILLY GET BACK HERE!" Shaitan shouted.

:Allow me, come here young lady.: Khan commanded her with his mind and to her sheer terror she turned around and walked towards him.

"NO! I WANT MY DADDY!" She wailed as he tried to fight his control over her mind. "NO!!" She clung to Shaitan's leg in terror.

"How did you do that?" Shaitan frowned; Lilly was once again in his arms and clinging to his neck in terror.

"You might be worthy." Kahn sighed as he mentally pried Lilly off of Shaitan and brought her to where he was sitting on his throne. "Now why are you so afraid of me?" He asked her softly.

"You hurt my sissy really bad in my dream." Lilly whimpered.

"Who is your sister?"

"Princess Andromeda and Nightshade." Shaitan answered for Lilly.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned six." She whimpered.

"So you're a big girl are you. Do you promise to be good?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"I use this for my fury pets, but it will also work on you." He placed a harness around her waist so that she was basically only able to move a few feet away from Khan's throne.

"Good idea Khan, now she'll behave." Shaitan grinned.

"Now we wait for my future Queen to arrive." Khan smiled.

"Queen? Uh Master she's married and has twin one and a half year-old daughters." Shaitan frowned at the Khan in confusion.

"That isn't a concern to me fool! A husband is easy to dispose of!" Khan narrowed his eyes at Shaitan.

"Captain or should I say Prince Eric Lawson is even better than his wife and isn't your normal everyday husband." Shaitan knew exactly how lethal her husband was, because he had just finished recovering from his last confrontation with the Captain of the Voltron Force.

"That is yet to be seen." Khan grinned as an explosion rocked the base. "Our guest of honor has finally arrived."

--------------------------------------

Andy tore the base apart as she stormed her way to Khan's throne room. She easily took out anyone who got in her way and now stood in front of the main doors to Khan's throne room.

"Move or I will slice you in half!!" She warned the young teen that stood guard in front of the doors. She gave him proof that she meant what she was saying by giving him a crew cut with her laser sword.

"I cannot allow you to enter!" Kane growled at her.

"I'M SERIOUS!!" She began pointing to where she was going to slice him, the sword easily cut into his clothing until he was in nothing but his underwear. "OPEN THE DOOR OR THIS TIME I MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO HAVE KIDS!!" She pointed the sword at his lower anatomy.

Kane was no fool and allowed her access to his brother's throne room. She's here big brother!: Kane sent to his brother, his face red with embarrassment.

GO DRESS YOURSELF!! YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME!!!: Khan roared at him and the teen ran from the room in terror.

Andy breezed into the room, "You and I have unfinished business to settle Khan!!" She announced regally.

Lilly was now hiding under Khan's huge throne.

"HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY GRANDFATHER!!"

"I did nothing. Shaitan and his brother were merely following what I ordered them to do." Kahn didn't even flinch from the way she was glaring murderously at him.

"YOU SLIME!!" Andy snarled at Shaitan.

"Hello Andromeda, you've changed a lot since last we met and might I add that I like the new you very much." Shaitan undressed her with his eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything that you've put me through this last year." Nightshade promised.

"I don't think so princess, because I happen to hold all of the cards in this little game of ours." Shaitan winced when a sudden pain began pounding in his head.

"Not from where I'm standing you don't!" She laughed at him and increased the amount of pain that she was making him feel in his head.

"I have Lilly." He now had sweat beading his brow as the pain in his head increased dramatically.

"Lilly is in her room at the castle fast asleep in her bed." Andy increased the pain even more and Shaitan fell to his knees in agony.

"What are you doing to me?!!" He snarled through teeth gritted in pain. The pain was so intense now that he had to force himself from blacking out.

"CONSIDER THIS PAY BACK FOR ALMOST KILLING ERIC, TAKING MY KIDS, MAKING ME BLOW UP THE LIONS, THROWING ME IN THAT BLOODY HAREM AS YOUR LITTLE SLAVE, AND FOR TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!!" She had him begging for her to stop the pain.

Unfortunately for her baby sister had decided that she wanted to see what was happening and crawled out from under her hiding place under Khan's throne.

"Lilly! What are you doing here?!!" She cried out in surprise**. '****Um darling? I'm in major trouble here. I know that you're furious with me, but I think that I'm about to get myself killed****.'** She sent the message to Eric.

'**I'm on my way.'**Eric sent back. **'****If you do something like get yourself killed I will never forgive you.'**

"He took me!!!" Lilly pointed to the man lying on the floor.

"You were supposed to stay home with Shadow!" Andy tried to think of a way out of this.

"I wanted to go riding!" Lilly pouted at her sister.

You are six-years-old and aren't supposed to go riding alone or be outside unless Mom and Dad know where you are! You are in big trouble young lady!: Andy scolded her. _**'**_**HELP!!'**

--------------------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's Lair)

Keith, Jenna, and Sheena watched as Myria used the vast computers in Andy's secret lair.

Keith stared at everything in shock and then glared murderously at his sister. "WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET ALL OF THIS!!" He roared.

"They were given to her as a gift from Patrick and me on her twentieth birthday." Myria confessed to her brother.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE TWO OF YOU HAVE DONE!?" Keith roared at her in frustration.

"Listen big brother!! She asked for my help and advice! All of you wouldn't even try and talk to her!!" Myria snarled back.

"SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TALK!!" Keith roared in frustration.

"FOR NINE MONTHS!!!?" Myria shouted back.

"Well one thing is for sure with all of this equipment she can control everything on Arus." Jenna was awed by everything in the lair.

"She always has tried to keep one step ahead of me!! That does it I'm going to give her a well earned spanking for putting us through all of this!!" Keith snarled.

"She's married with kids of her own! You can't spank her!" Sheena frowned at him.

"She is my daughter and I can and will give her a spanking!! Maybe then she will stop this madness!!" Keith glared at Sheena.

"QUIET!!" Eric roared as he entered the main part of the lair in his black cyber suit.

"OH WOW!!" Jenna sighed as she drank in the view of him in skintight armor.

"Do you mind!!!" Eric snarled at her in annoyance and went over to punch in his wife's location on the computer. "WELL ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!!!?" Eric roared at the four them.

"Yes!!" the four of them echoed.

"And just to get something clear Dad!! No one lays a finger on my wife but me!!" Eric narrowed his eyes at Keith.

' **I'm on my way BRAT! Try and stay in one piece until I get there!'** Eric sent to his wife. _Please don't let her die!_

-----------------------------------------------

(Khan's)

"Shaitan, teach our guest some manners, after all she was uninvited." Khan ordered softly.

"I can hurt her?" Shaitan wanted some payback for what she had done to him.

"Yes, but don't kill her or mare her face in any way." Khan growled.

"I can do anything that I want, as long as I don't hurt her face?" Shaitan asked gleefully.

"Control yourself! I want her tamed not physically raped!!"

"As you wish Master Khan and this might be just the thing that I need to tame the little hell cat." Shaitan took the whip that hung beside Khan's throne.

"Very well, but I want the two of you to play nice." Khan grinned.

"Here Kitty, kitty, kitty." Shaitan slashed the whip across her cloak and it fell to her ankles.

Khan it's not fair unless I can play too She pouted and slammed the spiked heel of her boot into Shaitan's groin.

"Why you little bitch!" Shaitan snarled in pain, but that area had been well protected. He slashed the whip across her arm.

"No not a bitch…Shaitan. I'm of a feline origin." She hissed back trying to ignore the stinging sensation that the whip had caused when it struck her arm.

"You'll regret what you did to me a little while ago!" Shaitan was really getting a kick out of slashing her with the whip.

"I thought that you were finally learning Shaitan or are you Khan's lap dog now?" She hissed back her teeth gritted in pain.

"I WOULD NOT SAY SUCH THINGS IF I WERE YOU!!" Shaitan roared and hooked the whip around her ankle causing her to lose her balance and land on her face. He then began to relentlessly whip her across her back until she finally cried out in agony.

"If Lilly weren't here I'd kill you." She hissed crying out in pain as he continued to tame her.

Admit to me that you have lost and all of this will stop. Khan growled in her head.

Never!! I'd die before I would ever give you that satisfaction you murderer!!! She snarled back.

You are the one who angered me. I had to take my anger out on someone. How nice of chance to let it be your grandfather. Kahn smiled.

You'll pay for this Khan!! When Eric, Sheena, and my father find me they will make you pay!:She looked up at him and saw that Lilly had crawled back under his throne. Sheena is your little sister Khan. Don't you remember her? Andy held up her arm so that the whip wrapped itself around it and used everything that she had left to send Shaitan flying into a stained glass window of Genghis Khan. He was now lying in a heap outside of the throne room.

While Khan stared in fury over the loss of his window, Andy pulled a star from on of the pockets in her boots and tossed it under the throne.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?! THAT WAS PRICELESS!!" Khan roared in fury.

"Where's your hostage Khan?" Andy barely managed to get to her feet.

"She isn't the one I want to hurt!! You are!!" He used his whip to grab her weapon and now had the laser sword in his grasp. "Nice little toy princess, how appropriate that your punishment is inflicted by your own weapon."

Andy didn't know what hit her it happened so fast that she didn't have time to react. Khan had aimed for her entire arm, but Lilly had thrown the star in her hand and nailed Khan in his knee, so he only managed to slice off her right hand.

"DROMI!! NO!!!" Lilly screamed as her sister fell to her knees in agony.

--------------------------------------

'**Andromeda!! No!! '** Eric watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. "OH GOD!!" He ran over to her as Keith, Sheena, and Jenna gave Khan a barrage of throwing stars as he tried to make his escape.

"I believe that this belongs to me Khan!" Keith picked up his sword and ignited it. "That's my daughter Khan! Let me show you how it feels to be sliced by this!!" Keith managed to slice at Khan's armor before he managed to escape.

"NO!!! GET BACK HERE!!" Keith sliced at the doors that covered Khan's escape route.

Eric now had control over his emotions and had gone into immediate action in order to have his wife's life. He wrapped her arm in a mound of pressure bandages and placed a truncate around her it so that he could cut off the amount of blood that she was losing. "Jenna put her hand in this bag!" He handed Jenna a bag with instant ice in it.

"Right Eric." She tried to keep from bursting into tears and did what she was told. "I've got it Eric!" She raced after Eric who ran from the room with Andy in his arms.

"I goofed." She gasped and mentally willed her heart to slow down.

"You goofed!" He frowned as he set her in the speeder. "Love you royally screwed up!"

Jenna climbed onto the back of the speeder.

'**I'm sorry Eric, from now on I'll remember to bring you along for back up.'** She sobbed.

Eric handed Jenna an oxygen mask in case Andy started to have trouble breathing**'You are going to be fine love. I would have taken the lion, but this is more stable.'**

"I can't breathe Eric." She coughed.

"Give her the oxygen, Jenn." Eric growled hoarsely.

"I'm sorry Alex…" She gasped before she finally lost consciousness.

'**Hang in there love we're at the castle.'** Eric felt tears burning in his eyes. To his surprise twenty castle guards came running out of the castle with Ashley hot on there heals. After Ashley took the bag containing her hand from Jenna the men carefully placed Andy onto a stretcher and whisked Andy and Ashley into the castle.

"Where did they come from?" Jenna raced into the castle after Eric.

_Please don't let her die_ Eric prayed as he entered the castle.

--------------------------------------

(Hours later)

Alex and Ariel sat next to their mother and waited for news on Andy's condition.

Eric was going out of his mind with worry and was taking his fury out on the punching bag in the sparring room. It had been over eight hours and there was still no word on her condition.

Keith and Cassie had been trying to calm down Lilly, but nothing they said seemed to be help.

"Why does she do dumb things like this!" Alex hissed in frustration, her whole body ached.

"Why do any of us do these things?" Allura sighed and willed the doors to open with news about her daughter's well being.

"I knew that she was changing, but I had no idea that she'd changed this much!" Ariel tried to ignore her discomfort and focused on willing her sister to be okay.

--------------------------------------

Eric punched at the punching bag in fury, as the minutes turned into hours.

Nate and Chris were also there with their friend, but he didn't even notice.

"She'll be fine Eric, this is Andy she's a fighter." Nate tried to give him some kind of hope.

"He's right Eric. Andy is a fighter and always pulls through." Chris echoed Nate's words.

"SHE'S NEVER LOST LIKE THIS BEFORE. KHAN USED THE LASER SWORD TO SLICE OFF HER HAND!!" Eric roared in fury and sent the bag flying off its riggings and into the corner of the room.

Nate and Chris were at a loss at what to say when they realized how bad Andy had been hurt.

"Oh God Nate!! What if she doesn't make it!! I'll die without her!!" He fell to his knees and finally lost it.

"Eric?" Ash called to him from the doorway.

"Andy?" Eric wiped away his tears as he asked her about his wife's condition.

"Is going to be fine. I easily reattached her hand four hours ago. That wasn't the worst of her injuries. That armor of hers saved her life, but it didn't prevent her skin from being almost chaffed until it was raw. I believe that she was being constantly whipped, because the marks are almost like lines. That's what has taken me so long. I had to cool down her skin, so that she can be as comfortable as possible, seeing as most of the marks are on her back and legs." Ashley explained.

"Whipped as in tortured!?" Nate snarled.

"No whipped as in cream!! Of course she means that she was tortured!" Eric snarled at Nate. "Shaitan is going to pay for this!" Eric vowed.

"Eric there is something else, but I think that we need to be alone when I tell you." Ash spoke softly.

"Why is something wrong?!" Eric panicked. "Tell ME!!"

"Calm down Eric. Andy is going to be fine and will be as good as new in no time." Ashley tried to remain patient with him.

"Look Buddy we will see you in a little while. You and Ash need to talk." Nate and Chris left.

"Andy is fine physically, but mentally, well, she has been through hell and back. I saw that she had been bleeding so I examined her for any internal injuries." Ashley prayed that she had the strength to tell him what she was about to say.

"And what did you find out?" Eric knew that he wasn't going to like what she had to say by the look that she was giving him.

"She had been about four weeks along and miscarried the fetus when she went into shock." Ash replied quietly.

"A baby…she was pregnant?!" Eric eyed Ash in disbelief.

"Yes, but she wasn't that far along and didn't feel anything. Her body decided that her life was more important and that's why she miscarried the baby." Ash tried to reason with him.

"I'M GONNA MURDER SHAITAN!" Eric roared.

"LISTEN TO ME ERIC! ANDY NEEDS YOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO STAY IN CONTROL AND ABOVE ALL DO NOT TELL HER ABOUT THIS!!" Ashley snarled at him.

"Your right Ashley my wife needs me." Eric ran from the room.

--------------------------------------

Nate and Chris glared at the man in the energy cell.

"What the hell are you staring at!" Shaitan snarled.

"Scum at the moment!" Nate snarled.

"You are lucky that Eric hasn't ripped you apart yet!" Chris snarled at him.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARRY A WHIP AROUND AS YOUR WEAPON!?" Nate roared.

"It wasn't mine it was Khan's!" He sneered at the two men.

"Khan is the guy that cut off Andy's hand." Chris frowned.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Shaitan roared in fury.

"And you whipped her until her skin was raw." Chris narrowed his eyes down at their prisoner.

"Listen! She got me mad and I kind of lost my temper!" Shaitan growled. "I would never actually hurt her by slicing off a body part!"

"NO!! YOU'D RATHER BEAT HER TILL SHE WAS BLEEDING!" Nate roared back.

"She was wearing her body armor!"

"Which chaffed her skin raw!" Chris shot him in the leg with his gun. "Now you are going to find out what we do to anyone that hurts our women!"

--------------------------------------

Eric held Andy's hand, as she lay motionless, except for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She was hooked up to so many wires and tubes that he didn't know if it was safe to even hold her hand. She was wrapped in gauze from her neck to her ankles and her right hand was wrapped up in bandages.

"Oh Andromeda, what am I going to do with you." Eric chided her as he carefully brought her left hand up to his lips to kiss it. "Why do you insist on being the lone soldier?" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke to her. "Jessica and Jasmine are calling for their momma, so you have to get better or we will never hear the end of it. I love you so much even if you are a brat. Please baby wake up and glare at me." He pleaded with her to wake up.

'**My fault****.'** She whispered hoarsely still not awake.

"Andy?!" He cried out in relief.

'**Sorry love you too…'** She whispered.

"Your hand is going to be fine baby. Ash made you all better." Eric tried to keep her with him.

"S...nice…" She opened her eyes and managed to give him a weak smile. "Lilly?" She was barely able to stay awake.

"Is fine scared out of her mind that you were going to die, but fine." He assured her.

"Saw everything…" She whispered.

"I know sweetness. Who did this to you?" He growled softly.

"Shaitan…I'm sorry Eric I learned my lesson…I need you as my shadow…" She drifted back to sleep.

--------------------------------------

Keith held Lilly in his arms. "Your safe now Lilly."

"DROMI IS DYING CAUSE OF ME!" She wailed.

"Andy is going to be fine." Keith assured her.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MY ROOM!" Lilly began to cry even harder.

"I know that angel and that's why you're grounded for a month." Keith frowned at her.

"BUT DADDY!!" She wailed in protest.

"You were a very bad girl and are going to be punished." Keith informed her.

"I HAD TO WATCH THEM HURT HER!" She screamed in protest.

"I know that, but that has nothing to do with sneaking out at 6am to go riding!" Keith was not about to let her off with just a slap on the wrists.

"You're a meanie!" She pouted glaring daggers at her father.

"Yes, but I love you." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Daddy! Andy is awake and is going to be okay!" Fawn raced into the room to tell them the good news.

"That's great news, angel! See Lilly Andy is going to be just fine." Keith hugged her fiercely.

"Daddy, I'll keep an eye on this imp if you want to go check on Andy." Fawn grinned at him.

"Thanks sweetheart and make sure that she doesn't leave this room." Keith got up gave Fawn a hug and then left the room.

--------------------------------------

"OUT OF MY WAY!!" Eric roared at the two guards that were on duty in front of the entrance to the castle brig.

"Sorry your highness, but the last two that we allowed in here hurt the prisoner." The guard stopped him.

"MOVE OR I TEAR YOU BOTH APART!" He roared.

The guards ran for their lives.

"That's more like it!" He snarled and stalked into the brig. "Shaitan you and I are going to have a little chat!" Eric snarled at the man lying on the cot behind the energy bars.

"I'd rather not!" Shaitan glared at him.

"It doesn't matter where you are! I could do this five miles away, if I really wanted to." Eric gave him a deadly grin.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Shaitan held his head in agony.

"You like hurting innocent women don't you Shaitan!?" He snarled.

"Only when they hurt me first and your wife is not an innocent!" Shaitan snarled in agony.

"So you whip them!!" Eric deactivated the cell and slammed his fist into Shaitan's face.

"I DIDN'T CUT HER HAND OFF ERIC!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Shaitan spat blood from his mouth.

"BECAUSE SCUM LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!" He kept hitting Shaitan.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS HURTING HER! SHE WAS WEARING HER ARMOR!! YOU ACT AS IF SHE LOST MORE THAN HER HAND!!" Shaitan yelled as he was flung into the wall.

"SHE DID!!" Eric roared as he continued punching him continuously.

Keith ran into the room and saw what Eric was about to do to Shaitan. "Eric! He's not worth it!" Keith attempted to pull Eric off of Shaitan.

"DON'T TOUCH ME KEITH!!"

"Andy is awake and is asking for you. That is where you belong!" Keith snarled at him.

"Andy needs me!" Eric let Shaitan go and ran from the room.

--------------------------------------

Andy who was now awake lay in bed extremely uncomfortable and wailing for Eric. "I want Eric!!" She whimpered miserably.

"Lie still Andy and don't move around or you'll pull out an IV." Alex snapped at her sister.

"Yes, Andy you have to lie still. Eric will be here any second now, because Daddy went to go get him." Ariel tried to get her to calm down.

"Did I mention that I'm really sorry Alex?" Andy was playing her injuries for all they were worth.

"Finally! She remembers what happens to us when she goes off and tries to get herself killed!" Alex glared down at her baby sister.

"Be easy on her Lexi she almost died." Ariel hissed at her sister.

"Yes Lexi go easy on me, I almost died" She blinked innocently up at her sister.

"That won't work on me Andy. We watched you prefect the act remember!" Alex glared at her.

"You never learn do you?!" Eric growled angrily as he entered the room.

"Now you really are going to get it!" Alex grinned in anticipation.

"Ariel, Alexandra, would you please leave while I stay with my wife alone!" Eric snarled at them.

"But I want to watch this!" Alex protested.

"Let's go Lexi!" Ariel dragged her from the room.

Eric sat down next to her bed, took her hand in his own, brought it up to his lips, and placed a kiss on her palm. "Welcome back gorgeous." He growled softly.

"Nice to be back handsome," She smiled at him.

"You had me worried love. Why did you have to go and lose a body part like that? I mean isn't chaffed skin enough for you?" He winked at her relieved to see that she was out of danger and back to her old self.

"I had to top myself in injuries." She grinned at him. **'What aren't you telling me?'** She could sense that he was hiding something from her.

'**Nothing you are lucky that I don't strangle you at this very moment.'** He frowned down at her.

'**What aren't you telling me!?'** She frowned at him.

'**Is it my hand or is something worse wrong with me!'** She began to panic and tried to sit up.

'**Calm down Andy! You are fine and nothing is wrong with you!**' Eric jumped to his feet and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"OUCH!!" She winced in pain. **'Tell me what's wrong!'** She pleaded with him.

'**Nothing is wrong.'** He lied.

'**I can see it in your eyes Eric! It's me you know that you can't hide anything from me!'** She was hurt because he felt the need to hide something from her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she broke down completely.

'**Don't cry baby, you know that it kills me when you do that! I promise that I will tell you when you are able to handle It.'** Eric kissed her on the forehead.

"Please Eric tell me!! I feel terrible as it is what could make me feel any worse!"

"Do you remember anything while Shaitan was hurting you?" Eric gave up and began to tell her about losing their baby.

"I was in pain Eric! Why? What does that have to do with what you are hiding from me?!"

"This isn't easy for me to talk about Andy. Now can you tell me if you knew if you were bleeding or not?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Eric! I was being tortured at the time! Bleeding was the least of my problems!"

"ERIC ANTHONY LAWSON!! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Ashley glared murderously at her friend.

"But Ashley I…" Eric sputtered.

"You are upsetting my patient! Now say good-night and leave!" She ordered him after she gave Andy a sedative.

"Ashley! He was about to tell me something!" Andy glared at her in frustration.

"All that you have to know is that you're going to be fine and whatever else that needs to be said will be explained when you have fully recovered!" Ashley snapped.

"I love you." Eric kissed his wife goodnight.

"Wait!! Eric where are you going!! Get back here!" She whimpered as she fought the effects of the sedative.

"I will check on you later." Eric promised her as Ashley pushed him out of her room.

--------------------------------------

Keith and Allura were sitting in the sunroom with the girls in their arms.

"Well have you decided what we're going to do about Nightshade?" Allura frowned at her husband.

"I think that she's learned her lesson, Allura." He smiled over at her as he fed Jess her bottle. "Your Mommy is going to be fine little one."

"I hope so Keith, because things just seem to be getting more and more complicated with her everyday." Allura sighed.

"Hello son and how is our shadow doing?" Keith eyed Eric as he entered the sunroom and collapsed on the couch in sheer exhaustion.

"Andy is fine, although she thinks that I'm hiding something from her." Eric raked his fingers through his red gold hair in sheer frustration.

"Are you hiding something from her?" Allura asked softly.

"Yes, but its something that she couldn't handle if I told her right now." Eric groaned.

"Dada!! Jessie squirmed in her grandpa's arms. "Down Grandada!" She ordered him.

"Well what is it son?" Keith refused to let her down, so Jessie refused to drink the rest of her bottle.

"Dada!!!" She protested and Keith stuck the bottle back into her mouth. That only infuriated Jess and she grabbed the bottle and sent it flying at her father. "DOWN!!" She glared up at Keith.

"Who did that!?" He sat up to glare at the person that had hit him in the face with a bottle. "Are you teaching them to throw things at me now!?" Eric glared at Keith.

"Eric, Jessie has been calling for you ever since you entered the room." Allura shook her head at him.

"DADA!!" Jessie wailed.

"She has? I'm sorry munchkin. Dada is kind of out of it right now." Eric went to go get Jess.

"She's fine son now lay back down!" Keith ordered him and Eric did as he was told. "Something happened that has really floored you and it involves Andy. Now do you think that you can tell us about it?" Keith tried to get him to talk.

"I can't!" He growled hoarsely.

"Yes you can, son. I promise not to tell Andy and so does Allura."

"He's right Eric I won't tell her." Allura promised.

"When Shaitan was hurting Andy, her bodies defense systems went into high gear…Neither of us knew about it, soIguess that it kind of floored me when Ashley told me that…" Eric lost it and broke down into tears of anger and loss. "She had miscarried a fetus…she was about four weeks pregnant and her body decided that she was more important than the new life that was growing inside her."

"Oh my god! Andy was pregnant while all of this was happening to her!?" Allura felt sick knowing that not only did her baby almost lose her hand, but she had lost her child as well.

"This is going to devastate her!" Keith snarled in frustration. "Is that why you were killing Shaitan?"

"Yes!" Eric snarled. "He took something from us that neither of us knew that we had and I wanted to kill him for it!"

"Dada!! Dada!! Dada!!" Jess wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy's here sweetie." Eric walked over and cradled her in his arms. He then went to lie back down on the couch and fell into an exhausted sleep with Jess lying protectively against his chest.

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter nine

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1998-2007


	9. Chapter Nine

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter Nine

Voltron's new Look

BY: Cindra

----------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

---------------------------------------------

(Over a year later)

Andy was now fully recovered from her confrontation with Khan and was teaching herself how to use a whip. Her hand was almost as good as new except for a twinge of pain now and again, but that was due to the fact that she had undergone months and months of physical therapy, so that she would be able to use her right hand again. The only evidence that anything had ever happened to her was the scar that she refused to have removed from around her wrist. She fingered the velvet choker around her throat and smiled. Eric hadn't been joking when he'd told her that he was going to chain her to him.

If she tried to leave or went anywhere that she wasn't suppose to, the choker would gently persuade her to turn around and she would forget what she'd been planning to do. Eric however was always within a few feet of her at all times.

"Pay attention Andromeda! You almost nicked my leg with that!" Eric frowned at her.

Andy smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "Wouldn't want to damage such gorgeous merchandise now would we." She teased.

"Come here brat." He growled as he pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Yes sir." She winked at him, "Eric? You still owe me an explanation and I think that over a year is enough time for me to be able to handle what you and Ashley were hiding from me that night." She pleaded with him to tell her the truth.

"Andy if I tell you this then you have to promise me that you're not gonna go off and do anything stupid." Eric's playful mood vanished in an instant.

"Hey, I've got this around my throat remember. How far can I go?" She teased, but then saw the sadness in his lion gold eyes. "What brings such sadness to those beautiful eyes of yours?" She placed her hand against his cheek so that he would look at her.

"When you were hurt by Shaitan do you remember bleeding anywhere?" He asked softly.

"You asked me that before and I recall answering that the pain was too great to remember if I had been bleeding or not." Andy wasn't so sure that she wanted to relive that day again.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice, by the time I count to three you will feel relaxed and be in a deep relaxing sleep." Eric put her into the trance that he'd been using on her whenever she'd woken up in agony or from the reoccurring nightmare's that plagued her dreams.

"Andy?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to think back to that terrible day again, but remember that you're perfectly safe and that no one is going to harm you."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Now when Shaitan was hurting you do you remember if you were bleeding or not?"

"A wet sticky feeling…" She frowned. "That's not right my armor should be protecting me from something like that."

"So you were bleeding." He stated.

"Yes I was but why?!"

"Calm down baby, when I count to three you will be totally relaxed. One…Two…Three…" Eric was holding her trembling body in his arms.

"ERIC!? WHY WAS I BLEEDING! MY SKIN WAS ONLY CHAFFED!" Andy grabbed him by his sweatshirt and demanded an answer.

"Its okay love you're perfectly fine. The only reason that you were bleeding was because at the time you were carrying our baby without even being aware of it and your body chose to save you instead of our four-week old fetus." Eric's voice grew hoarse with unshed tears as the loss hit him once again.

"I WAS PREGNANT WHEN ALL OF THIS WAS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Andy fell to her knees in agony as the shock of her loss hit her.

"Yes, but you couldn't have known it was almost too early to detect." Eric cradled her in her arms.

"A BABY? I LOST A BABY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN I WOKE UP AFTER MY SURGERY?!!!" She wrenched herself away from him.

"You were so weak Andy. You wouldn't have been able to stand the shock." Eric tried to reason with her.

"WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS BESIDES YOU AND ASHLEY?!" Andy screamed in fury at him.

"Your parents know, because I was a walking zombie when all this was happening." Eric tried to hold her again, but she actually flinched when he touched her.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME FOR OVER A YEAR?!" She accused him hurt shinning in her amber eyes.

"COULD YOU HAVE HANDLED THIS UNTIL NOW? LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH ANDROMEDA MARIE!" Eric shouted at her.

"NO!! I COULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THIS, BUT A BABY!!? ERIC!! THEY TOOK OUR BABY, A LIFE THAT WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WE HAD!" She threw herself into his arms and broke down into tears.

"I know Andy…I know…" He led her and they mourned their loss together.

"I hate all of this!" She sobbed. "I killed an innocent life! This isn't worth it anymore!"

"You couldn't have known Andromeda. They only detected it after they saw that you'd been bleeding." Eric took her face between his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I don't care Eric! I was too involved with fighting the bad guys that I blocked out a life that had been forming inside me!!"

"Andy!! If you had to do all of this all over again, go through all of the pain and the agony, would you do this again!?" Eric snarled angrily down at her.

"Yes!! Damn you!! Yes I would do anything to protect my sister!" She beat her fists against his chest in frustration.

"Lilly wasn't a factor until you entered the throne room. You wanted Khan's head and the only thing that prevented you from getting killed was Lilly's kidnapping!" Eric was going to make her see the truth whether she wanted to or not.

"ALL RIGHT! I WANTED REVENGE FOR MY GRANDFATHER'S DEATH AND LILLY RUINED EVERYTHING!" Andy shouted angrily.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF LILLY THAT YOU WENT THROUGH HELL…THAT AND YOUR HELL-ON-WHEELS ATTITUDE TO GO CHARGING INTO SITUATIONS WITH THINKING!" Eric shouted at her.

"I don't want to hear this anymore!" She tried to break free of him, but he had an iron grip around her waist.

"That's tough because it's about time that you faced facts, Andromeda!! You're one of the best in the universe, but and I stress this you are not perfect and can make mistakes! One very big mistake is rushing into situations alone regardless of your safety!! This time all that you lost was a hand and our baby! Next time it could be your life! A hand can be reattached, we can always have more kids, but you can't live if you end up losing your head!!!" Eric vented what he'd been keeping in check at her.

'**I killed my grandfather, nearly killed myself, endangered my baby sister, lost my hand, and a child that I had no idea had been growing inside of me!! I know that I'm not perfect, Eric!! I haven't worn that costume in over a year! The only reason that I'm even adding a whip to my list of weapons is that I never want to go through that again! I said something to you and I meant every word that I said! I need you as my shadow! Do you have any idea what it took for me to finally admit that?' **She attempted to take her aggression out on him. The result was him pinning her to the grass with his body.

'**I know you better than your parents or even yourself, because I'm that missing part of you! That part which almost destroyed you when you thought that I had died! I am your conscience, and your lifeline! You go wherever I go and right now you and I are going to see the new cats.'**He pulled her up to her feet and tossed her over his shoulder.

"I don't want to see anything Eric! I don't want to fight anymore!" She protested, as he carried her to the speeder.

"You haven't seen the new robots yet Dromi. I know that you'll definitely change your mind when you see them." He smiled down at her furious face.

'**I have made up my mind Eric! I'm quitting the good guy business!'** She hissed at him.

'**It's in your blood you couldn't do that if you tried, love.'** Eric laughed at her.

'**I can to!! Just watch me!'**She huffed angrily as they passed through a number of high security gates before they entered the main dry dock area.

She saw the first of the new robots and blinked her eyes at the size of the robot Red Tiger.

'**Wait!! I want to see that!' **She protested as they passed the first robot.

The next robot was another huge cat, but this one was a Green Leopard.

'**Stop this thing Eric!! I want to see them!!'**She shouted in his mind, but he kept on going.

The third was the Yellow Cheetah.

'**Eric stop!!'** She turned so that she was facing him and her body straddled his. Still he didn't stop although there was now sweat beading his brow and he'd gone from smiling to gritting his teeth, because she refused to sit still. He did however stop in front of the last two cats a Blue Panther and a newer much larger Black Lion. **'Is that mine?!'** She asked excitedly as she looked at her new ship.

'**Andy please stop wriggling around!'** Eric growled hoarsely.

'**Let go I want to check out my new Panther!'** She pouted at him.

'**Come on brat!'** He threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards Black Lion.

'**Put me down! I want to see my Panther!!'** She pounded her fists against his back.

'**Behave!'**He swatted her on her rear, stopped at the main hatch of the lion, and went through a series of security measures before he was allowed entrance to his lion.

_"They scratched me! Hello princess! How do you like your surprise?"_ a voice growled from somewhere inside the lion.

"Sorry Blacky I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again." Eric answered back.

_"Put her down Captain her face is turning red. That and she's really mad at you right now."_ The voice chuckled in amusement.

"Eric? Is it me or is Blacky actually talking out loud?" Andy wasn't so sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"Oh he's talking all right. You should have heard him after he was finally reactivated. He really let us all have it." Eric set her down on her feet.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your family Blacky, but I didn't have much of a choice." Andy apologized for hurting the other lion's.

_"I wasn't upset at you for hurting my pride. I knew the reason that you had to do that. I was upset that I was deactivated for so long. How the hell can I protect this planet if I can't move!!?" _ Blacky growled.

"Do all of you have the ability to talk now?" Andy ignored Eric, who was currently exploring her neck with his mouth.

"_Yes Little Shadow all of us have our various personalities. Jetta formally Blue Lion takes after you and has the gentleness of your mother, Cora formally Red Lion takes after her former owner Lance, Neo formally Green Lion takes after his former owner and is extremely intelligent, and lastly but not least is Ty formally Yellow Lion is now not only strong, but extremely fast as well."_ Blacky explained with pride. _"I believe the Captain wants some quality time with you, so I will shut down and give the two of you a little privacy."_

"Thanks buddy I owe you one for that." Eric pulled her against him and claimed her mouth with his own.

"_Don't mention it Captain, I live to keep the princess happy and smiling._" Blacky sighed before he shut down locking them in so that no one would disturb the two of them.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of lions)

Two and a half-year-old Jessica sat in Keith's lap while he worked on something on the computer in his office. "I help Grandpa." Her curious little fingers tried to help her Grandpa with his work, only her help kept erasing his files.

"No Jessie! Don't push anymore buttons." Keith groaned as three hours of work was deleted from his computer. "That does it! We're going to go find your Mommy and Daddy, so that I can get some of this work done." He stood up and carried the little girl under his arm.

"I like Grandpa! This fun!!" Jessie giggled as she enjoyed her little ride. "More Grandpa! More!" She squealed.

"I think we need to find you something that doesn't involve hitting any buttons." Keith swung her up into his arms and kissed her on her cheek.

"Want Mommy!" Jessie kissed him back.

"Yes Jessie, we're going to go find your Mommy." Keith chuckled.

---------------------------------------------

(The Castle Lawn)

Jasmine chased the butterflies across the castle lawn.

Allura had her hands full watching Lilly and Shawn swim, and making sure that Hunter and Jasmine stayed out of mischief.

"Pretty!" Jazz laughed as she chased after the butterfly.

A dark figure was watching from the shadows as the little girl chased after the little creature. He could sense that this little girl was as special as her mother.

Jasmine stopped and stared at the stranger holding her butterfly in his palm. "My pretty!" She frowned her tiny bow shaped mouth formed a disapproving pout.

"Would you like this little one?" Khan arched a brow at the little imp standing before him.

"That be mine!" She made a grab for the insect.

"Is that right little one? Don't you want it to be free?" Khan knelt in front of her.

"Me wants the pretty fly!" She pouted pleading with him with her expressive golden eyes.

"What a determined little child you are." He laughed when she lunged for it again and he let it fly free.

"No!!" She cried in protest. "That was my pretty fly!"

"Don't cry little one. I can give you this instead of your butterfly." He pulled out a shiny gem and placed the jewel in her tiny palm.

"My sparkly!" She squealed and raced to show her Nana.

"Yes little one what is my future Queen's is also mine." Khan vanished from the forest.

Allura had gone in search of the little girl. "Jasmine Elizabeth! Where are you?" She called sighing in relief when Jazz ran up to her.

"Look Nana!" She held out her gem. "My sparkly!" She smiled up at Allura.

---------------------------------------------

Keith and little Jessica entered the dry docks in search of her parents. He stopped by the guard post and fired off his questions. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"Which one sire?" Link frowned. "Princess Alexandra and her husband are checking out their cat and haven't left yet. Princess Ariel and her husband are also here checking out their new ship. Princess Andromeda and her husband are also here."

"Who else is here?" Keith frowned.

"Prince Matthew and Jenna arrived ten minutes ago and…Sire?" Link called after Keith.

"I'm not hearing this!" Keith scooped up Jessie and sprinted over to the Leopard. "Jenna Michelle!! Matthew Alexander!! Get out here now!!"

He could hear the two of them panicking as they made sure that they looked as if nothing has been going on.

"Uncle Keith! Jenna and I were just…" Matt began to explain.

"Save it Matthew!! I know exactly what the two of you were doing!" Keith barked at him.

"Uncle Keith we weren't…what I mean is…" Jenna blushed from her head to her toes.

"I want the two of you at the castle now!" He growled.

"Yes sir!" They both ran for their lives.

Jessica had crawled out of Keith's arms and was walking towards Black Lion. "Mommy!! Daddy!!" She called in her tiny little voice.

"Jessica get back here!" Keith ran over and scooped her up in his arms.

"Want Mommy and Daddy!"

"I have to check the situation before you can go see your parents." Keith rocked her in his arms. "Eric! Andy! I suggest that the two of you get dressed and come see your daughter, before she disturbs the rest of you lovebirds!" Keith shouted up at the lion.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!"

---------------------------------------------

Inside the lion Eric and Andy lay in each other's arms in blissful content peace.

"Why is it that you always seem to get your way?" Andy sighed.

"Hmm. This is better than arguing with each other isn't it?" He pulled her closer against him.

"Can't I just retire and raise our girls?" Andy pouted at him.

"Not a chance! You couldn't retire for nine months. What makes you think that you could just quit cold turkey?" Eric rolled so that she was pinned underneath him.

"I love you Eric." She purred as she kissed him.

"Do you hear someone?" Eric frowned.

"Daddy is calling us?" She frowned. "What's Daddy doing here? He and Mom are watching the twins?"

Andy and Eric both got dressed.

"He doesn't sound happy." He growled.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Keith bellowed.

Jessica had once again gotten free of her Grandpa and had toddled under Andy's panther.

"What's the big idea, Dad?" Eric glared at him.

"Jessica! Deleted three hours of work and acted like it was fun!" Keith snarled at him.

"Sorry Daddy." Andy apologized. "Where is Jessie anyway?" Andy jumped down to the ground.

"Jessica?" Keith looked around for his grandchild.

The two parents of the little munchkin were now standing on the ramp outside of Black Lion.

"Not Again!!" Keith groaned.

"Where is my daughter Dad?" Eric growled.

"Jessica Raven Lawson! You are in big trouble young lady!" Andy shouted.

Jessie had wandered off towards the panther. Jetta was watching the little intruder and carefully scooped her up into her mouth.

"Jetta just found our little runaway." Andy grinned and ran over to her new ship. "Thanks girl I owe you one for that." She ran up the ramp and accessed her cat.

"_Is little miss curious yours?"_ Jetta asked with amusement.

"Guilty as charged. So do you like your new look?" Andy asked.

_"Yes princess, but I missed you. You've been away from me far too long. Are you well now?" _Jetta asked.

"I know girl and I missed you too and yes I'm as good as new again. Would you please let Eric have Jessie, she doesn't understand." Andy asked softly.

Jetta lowered her head and let Eric take Jessie out of her mouth. _"The Captain and you have your hands full with your little ones."_ She chuckled.

"You have no idea Jetta." Andy sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Fawn and Allura tried to find out where the little girl had found her gem. "Jasmine Elizabeth where did you get this from?" They asked.

"My sparkly!" Jazz made a grab for her new toy.

"Jasmine this is not a toy." Fawn handed her a plush bear.

"Want!" Jasmine threw down her bear and reached for the gem. "MINE!" She screamed.

"Sweetheart this is very valuable and not a toy." Allura tried to explain.

"MY SPARKLY!!!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Jazzy here's teddy." Lilly handed her the bear.

"No!!!!!" She screeched.

"What's going on in here?" Andy, Eric, and Keith entered the nursery with Jess.

"Jasmine found this." Allura explained and handed her the gem.

"How did she get that?" Eric took the gem out of Andy's hand and let out a low whistle.

"I haven't the faintest idea, but she does seem to be quite fond of it." Allura sighed.

"So that's the reason she's screaming." Andy picked her up and sat down in the rocker.

"This didn't just appear, someone had to have given this to her." Keith growled.

"Who would give that to Jazzy?" Andy frowned at them.

"Khan." Eric snarled.

"He doesn't know about the twins." Andy frowned.

"He does now." Eric cuddled Jessie in his arms.

"Why now? It's been so peaceful here." Andy held Jasmine closer.

"He's been waiting until you were fully recovered." Keith growled.

"But I don't wanna fight him anymore." Andy sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry angel, we'll be ready if he tries anything and we'll have the dome up at all times." Eric growled.

Andy got to her feet and set Jasmine into Allura's arms. "Can you and Daddy keep the twins tonight?"

"Sure honey, you know that we adore watching them. Why are the two of you going prowling tonight?" Allura frowned at her.

"Yes I believe that we are." Andy smiled at Eric.

"So much for early retirement." Eric winked at her.

"It was only a thought anyway." Andy sighed in defeat. "Oh and darling? I won't be needing this anymore." She threw the velvet collar at him. "Hopefully Shadow will be able to tear himself away from Bella and the cubs."

"He sure has changed since Bella had those cubs." Keith grinned.

"Yes, now that he's a proud father and has cubs of his own he understands why I treated him the way I did around the girls." Eric and Andy both grinned at each other.

---------------------------------------------

Khan held a crown in his hands and set it back down onto a velvet pillow. "Soon Andromeda, you will sit beside me as my Queen." He smiled to himself.

"Do you really think that it'll be that simple?" Kane frowned at his brother.

"She fears me now Kane, she will be putty in my hands." Khan grinned at him.

"Her husband is a far deadlier adversary." Kane reminded him.

"He's nothing more than her bed partner and I bet that he's inadequate in that area as well." Khan mused.

"Khan, I've seen him fight and he's not just a common Captain." Kane wouldn't let the subject drop.

"Do not concern yourself with this Kane! I'm sick of your constant pestering! Now get out of my sight!" Kahn ordered the teen.

"I HOPE THAT YOU EAT YOUR WORDS ONE DAY AND THAT I GET TO WATCH!!" The seventeen-year-old was glaring murderously at his brother. "YOU DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A BROTHER!! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A SLAVE!!" Kane stalked from the room in fury, only to have a whip wrap around his throat, and be pulled back towards his brother.

"No one acts like that around Khan and lives!" Khan began to brutally discipline the teen.

---------------------------------------------

Eric and Andy suited up for their nightly activities.

"I feel so weird in this." Andy clenched her right-gloved hand over and over again.

"It's all right love, this is gonna bring back memories of that night." Eric pulled her into his arms.

"I can handle this Eric as long as I have you with me." Andy fought back her fear:When you fall off the horse you have to get right back on or your fear will consume you.:Her father's words echoed in her mind.

'**He's right you know. The sooner you get back out there the easier this will be.'**Eric easily read what she was thinking.

'**I'm not afraid Eric, just a little wary that's all.'** Andy frowned at him.

"You my beautiful wife are scared out of your mind, but Shadow and I can help you conquer that fear." Eric made her look at him.

"Your right Eric, I can do this." She took a deep breath and headed for the speeder.

"That's my girl." Eric and Shadow were right behind her.

---------------------------------------------

(Arusian forest)

"You are worthless to me boy. I should have disposed of you years ago. You are a flaw in the flawless line of my ancestors." Khan dumped Kane's battered lifeless form in the forest. "You will no doubt be a meal for some forest creature." He growled down at the boy. "You could have been my heir and now you are nothing." With those final words he vanished into the dark shadows of the night.

Eric, Andy and Shadow were approaching the area where Kane lay abandoned and near death.

Shadow sensing a wounded animal jumped from the speeder and went hunting.

"Shadow get back here!"

"Well let's go see what set him off." Eric followed after the cat.

"Shadow!" Andy finally found him sniffing a lifeless body.

"MY GOD! THE CAT'S FOUND A DEAD BODY!" Eric exclaimed.

"I recognize the face, but barely… he looks like he was beaten to death, and then left to die." Andy felt to see if he had a pulse and to her surprise he still had a very weak pulse. "He's alive Eric but hanging on by a thread, we need to get him to Ashley."

"This is Khan's handy work." Eric pulled out his Com to contact the Castle. "Nate? It's Eric. I need you to get in a hover car and bring Ash with you. I want you to meet us at my place."

"No problem there buddy, but what's the big emergency?" Nate frowned. "Is Andy hurt!?"

"We found a person in need of Ash's help. I'll explain the rest to you later." He broke off the transmission.

"Whoever he is Kahn sure did a number on him." Andy gave him some temporary first aid. "This kid is lucky to be alive"

"You said that you recognized the face, so who is he?" Eric growled.

"I don't know the name, but he challenged me right before I entered Khan's throne room." Andy frowned. "Why would Khan hurt him like this?"

"Maybe he disliked his teenage opinion." Eric kept a close watch on the boy's vital signs.

"Maybe he decided to rebel against Khan." Andy sighed.

"I have arrived! Now would someone please tell me why I'm out here at 3am instead of on watch at the castle?" Nate landed Cora and ran over to them.

"Because I happen to outrank you and that makes me your boss." Eric grinned.

"Who did a number on the poor kid?" Nate helped get the Kane onto a backboard.

"Nate? Where's Ashley and why are you flying your new cat?" Eric frowned at him.

"One with Fawn at your place and two this is faster." Nate waited until they had him in Cora then took off.

"We'll meet you back at our place." Eric informed him. "Shadow! Get over here we're going home!" He called to the cat.

---------------------------------------------

Khan sat in silence as he meditated in his new base this time an abandoned mountain monastery.

A lone figure stood in the shadows with a sword raised to strike a fatal blow.

"Hello little sister. How nice of you to join me." Khan growled.

"You don't have the right to call me that after what you did to our father!" Sheena snarled at him.

"He was a weak old man! I just put him out of his misery." Khan snarled back.

"You murdered him right before my eyes!" Sheena hissed at him.

"That was not supposed to happen Sheena. He was going to meet his fate alone. You however decided to crash our meeting and that is why you saw what you saw!"

"WHAT I SAW WAS MY FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD BROTHER KILLING OUR FATHER IN COLD BLOOD AND TO A TEN-YEAR-OLD THAT WAS ENOUGH TO DESTROY ME!" Sheena screamed at him.

"Wasn't it kind of me to plant Rand as a double agent during your first few weeks as Captain of Oran's forces? You were what sixteen at the time." Khan grinned at her.

Sheena was helpless as the memory of that forbidden romance flashed through her memory. "He wanted me to turn against the ones that I considered to be my family and join him! When I refused he vowed that I would regret throwing away our future. Which to him was conquering everything in sight with me beside him cheering him on." Sheena spat out bitterly.

"He loved you Sheena, but he was loyal to me and my empire. I told him to drag you with him against your will, but he wanted it to be your decision. When you refused him you altered his feelings towards women for life and he turned into the cold-hearted man that he is to this day. Not even Kari can melt the ice around his heart." Khan watched the emotions as they played across Sheena's face.

"Leave Andromeda and her family alone." Sheena glared at him.

"Why Sheena I'm shocked by your request! She's perfect for my needs and will make a wonderful Queen to rule by my side." Khan scoffed at his sister.

"She already has her King and that's Prince Eric Anthony Lawson, her husband, and soul bond." Sheena snapped at him.

"Her soul mate is Eric? I don't think so Sheena. Eric is nothing more than a toy to her. He isn't even her equal." Khan laughed at the thought that his sister believed this dribble.

Sheena began to laugh hysterically at her brother and Khan didn't like that one bit. "You males are all alike! Khan I suggest that you run for your life, your testosterone level has blinded you." Sheena grinned at him.

Khan whipped his whip at her in a rage.

She was ready for that and sliced it in half with her Katana blade. "I trained Andy, big brother. I'm not ten anymore, so your tricks won't work on me!"

"I knew that I saw father's teachings in Andromeda." Khan frowned. "Father hadn't quite mastered the mind before he, excuse me, I mean before I killed him."

"Neither had you Khan! Andy had Darian and Keith to teach her to master her mind! Who taught you!?" She sneered at him.

"From various sources and from a dark and ancient breed of creature." Khan flicked a switch and Sheena was now hanging from the side of an open pit.

"NO!! KHAN PLEASE!! DON'T DO THIS!! I HAVE A FAMILY NOW AND MY CHILDREN NEED ME!" She screamed in terror when she began to lose her grip.

"Do tell baby sister." Khan's curiosity was now peeked. "Did you say children?"

"Did I say children? Forget it I would rather die than have them meet you!" Sheena let go, but Khan used his whip to pull her back up.

"Oh no baby sister I have plans for you." He growled and before she could even blink knocked her out cold. "Oh yes Sheena do I have plans for you."

---------------------------------------------

Fawn stood in the shadows while Ashley checked over Eric and Andy's charge. He seemed quite harmless and the she wondered why someone would want to hurt him like that. _Who was this person?_

Andy watched her little sister as she took in what was happening around her. "Fawn? Do you like what you see?" Andy whispered into her ear and the poor girl jumped in surprise.

"I'm not looking at him." She denied what was obvious to her older sister.

"Come on Fawn its okay if you think that he's handsome." Andy gave her a playful nudge.

Fawn glared at her sister and stalked from the room with her nose in the air. "You are imagining things!" She hissed.

"Forget it Dromi." Eric growled into her ear.

"What?" She acted completely innocent.

'**I know what you're plotting Andromeda, but this guy is a known felon and Fawn is an innocent doe.'** Eric turned her around so that she was facing him.

'**He's young and probably misguided at that. We gave Jenn a chance Eric, besides that we don't know the whole story.'** Andy pleaded with him to see her side in all of this.

'**All right Andy you win, but until I know the whole situation he'll remain under house arrest at the castle.'** Eric could never win against the looks that she gave him with her big amber brown eyes.

"No not a chance he stays here with us, Daddy might hurt him." She shook her head at him.

"Who would I hurt?" Keith growled from the open doorway.

"Daddy! It's almost 2am! What are you doing up?" Andy squeaked at her father.

"I went to check on you sister and she wasn't in her room, so I put two and two together and came here. Oh and Nathan? Next time have someone relieve you before you run off to help these two." Keith growled.

"Sorry Dad." Nate muttered under his breath and then glared at Eric.

"This was my fault, Dad" Eric took the heat off Nate.

"Yes Daddy this is all his fault blame him." Andy echoed her husband and he turned on his heel to glare daggers at her.

"And what do we have here?" Keith walked over to where Ashley was treating Kane. "Who's the kid and what happened to him?"

"Khan did a number on him, now as to whom he is, the only thing that we know is that he used to be close to Khan." Eric briefed on the situation.

Keith didn't need to hear anything else and immediately contacted Liam "I need an air ambulance and ten of your men to take a suspected terrorist to the castle Medical-wing." Keith ordered his head of security.

"Not a chance, Daddy I won't allow you to hurt this boy! He's what barely eightteen if that and Khan was probably all that he had." Andy hissed at her father.

"I SAY HE THAT HE GOES TO THE CASTLE UNDER ARMED GUARD AND WHAT I SAY GOES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, ANDROMEDA MARIE?!" Keith roared at his daughter.

"Then you are going to have to go through me to do it!" Andy stood her ground.

Keith in less than a split second had her thrown over his shoulder. "You never could take me Andy." He gave her a good spanking.

"OW!!! DADDY PUT ME DOWN!! ERIC! HELP ME!" Andy screeched.

"Sorry Andy, but he is your father and you were asking for it." Eric knew when to stay out of Keith's way.

Shadow prowled into the room, with Midnight tagging along behind him, saw what was happening, and snarled at Keith.

"Good Kitty now kill Daddy!" Andy commanded her cat.

Midnight had decided that he wanted to climb all over Keith and was currently climbing up onto his shoulder.

"Shadow you hurt me and Midnight gets hurt too." He pointed to the kitten that was now lounging across his other shoulder.

Shadow immediately backed down.

"You traitor!" She hissed at her cat.

"Now I am going to set you in here until the boy is safely out of your home and under guard at the castle and there he will remain until I know exactly what's going on." He set her in the closet and locked the door.

"Let me out of here!!"

"Look Dad she only wants to prevent this kid from turning into another Khan." Eric explained why she was being so stubborn about this and winced when he heard her trying to kick the door open.

"Even she need discipline every once in a while." Keith watched as his men arrived to get their prisoner. "She'll be fine as soon as all of us leave. It's a shame that the twins are still at the castle, because she's really gonna lay into you when she gets out of there." Keith left the room and dragged Nathan out with him.

"Darling? Calm down." Eric tried to reason with her.

"Eric you're a dead man!" Andy hissed at him through the door.

"Come on Sweetheart, I didn't put you in there." Eric pleaded his case.

"And you didn't prevent it from happening either!"

'**Your father scares me at two in the morning.****'** Eric growled.

"NICE TRY, BUT YOU'RE STILL DEAD!" Andy kicked at the door as hard as she could. "OW!! DAMN IT!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!! I THINK BROKE MY FOOT!" She wailed in pain as she hopped around on one foot in the closet.

Eric immediately opened the door and swept her up into his arms. "No I'm not happy Andy; I hate to see you in pain." He carried her into their room.

"I hate you." She sniffled when he set her carefully down on their bed.

"You love me, you're just mad at me right now." He gently removed her armor.

"Oh sure take advantage of me when I'm unable to really hurt you!" She pouted.

'**Relax angel, I have a headache****.'** He continued to check on her foot while she pounded her fists against the mattress in frustration.

'**Always with your mind in the gutter!****'** Andy hissed.

'**You're the one that made the insinuation not me.****'** Eric massaged her foot.

The minute his fingers touched her ankle she instantly felt pain shooting up her leg. "Damn it Lion that hurts!" She yelped in pain and tried to push him away.

"Andy lie still or you're gonna make your foot even worse than it already is." Eric gently pushed her back down against the pillows. "It looks like we're gonna have to pay a visit to Ashley. Next time don't try and break down a door reinforced with steel." Eric took off his armor and replaced it with jeans and sweatshirt, before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of their room.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Keith came back home to find that the whole castle was now awake and his wife waiting for him.

"Darling? Hunk needs to talk to you, Fawn has locked herself in her room, and Eric just called to inform us that Andy hurt her foot while trying to break out of a closet." Allura shot him a puzzled look. "Why was she in the closet to begin with?"

"I put her in there after she told me that I couldn't remove a prisoner from her home. I tossed her over my shoulder, gave her a good spanking, and then set her in the closet."

"So that explains how Andy got hurt, but why is Midnight attached to your shoulder?" Allura giggled when Keith rolled his eyes in frustration.

"A stowaway." Keith winced as he carefully plucked the cub from his shoulder. "Your father isn't gonna be happy with me." He held the cub up and looked him in the eye.

The cat mewed at him and licked Keith on the nose.

"How cute Keith. I think Midnight has grown quite attached to you." She giggled.

"Great now Shadow will have me for one of his late night snacks." Keith groaned as the cub began to purr continently in his arms.

Allura kissed him on the cheek and then left the room.

"ALLURA! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH HIM!" Keith shouted.

'**Don't ask me Keith, he's your new pet.****'** Allura giggled.

'**Aren't mice, and a dog enough?****'** Keith sighed in defeat.

'**Consider Night yours, the boys and Lilly have Sugar, and I have my mice.****' **Allura made the decision for him.

---------------------------------------------

"Did Eric tell you that Max was transferring to Arus?" Andy started up a conversation with Ashley.

"WHAT!?" Ashley exclaimed in shock and as she examined her ankle.

"It was approved over a month ago, so he should be here any day now." Andy winced as Ash moved her ankle.

"Please tell me you're joking with me Andromeda! I don't want Max here! He's arrogant, self-centered, and always thinks that he's right all of the time!" She scanned her ankle with her Med-scanner.

"I'm not joking. You left out that you used to be head over heals in love with him and still are even if you won't admit it to yourself." Andy ignored the fact that Ashley was causing her pain and didn't drop the subject. "What happened that broke the two of you up Ashley?"

"He found someone else. I went to his apartment to tell him about my transfer and found him in the arms of another woman. I chalked the whole thing up me and my luck with men and came here to take care of you." Ashley was about to set her broken ankle. "This is gonna hurt like hell. Do you want a shot for the pain?" She asked then gave her the shot anyway.

"Ashley this is me that you're talking to you can't hide anything from me. I know how much that seeing Max in the arms of another woman hurt you, but Max has a sister my age. In fact she was second under me at the academy. She's this really striking brunette with emerald green eyes, about my height, the guys would say that she's drop dead gorgeous. Is that who you saw?" Andy watched her friend for any reaction to what she was telling her.

"His baby sister?" Ash finished wrapping Andy's foot in a cast.

"That's right my friend his baby sister." Andy nodded.

"Yes Ashley Monica. Not my new girlfriend, but my little sister. She was helping me prepare a special dinner for you." Max walked into the room with Eric and smiled warmly at Andy. "Hello Dromi."

"Hi Max! I'd get up and hug you, but I broke my ankle." She beamed at him.

Max was six foot four inches, had amazing emerald green eyes, striking jet black hair, and was incredibly handsome. "How did you manage to do that or do I even want to know?" Max ignored Ashley and took over wrapping Andy's ankle.

"Daddy and Eric are the reason that I broke it." She answered sweetly.

"She broke it by trying to kick open a reinforced door after telling her father that he couldn't take the kid back to the castle." Eric glared at her.

"What happened to that poor kid? He's lucky that he's still breathing." Max had just come from checking on Kane.

"Khan happened to him, I speak from experience." Andy frowned.

"I want you to stay off that foot that means no Nightshade, and no Jetta." Ashley finally managed to get a few words in.

"But Ashley! It's a walking cast, so I can still fly Jetta!" Andy protested.

"Sorry Andy, but that's how it's gonna be." Max growled.

"I think that I'm gonna take her home now. You two try not to kill each other when we leave." Eric scooped up Andy and left the room.

---------------------------------------------

"Let's go someplace where we can talk." Max growled.

"I have nothing to say Max."

"That's tough because we're gonna talk." Max growled. "Either come quietly or I will carry you out."

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

"Try me Red." He took a step towards her.

"**Stay away from me!! Maximilian Sinclair!!" She took a step backwards.**

"I warned you." He had her thrown over his shoulder in seconds.

"PUT ME DOWN!! MAXIMILIAN THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She pounded her fists against his back as he carried her out of the Med-wing.

Max chose to ignore her shouts of protest and continued down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------

(Khan's)

Sheena lay half out of it in one of the rooms of his vast compound, while Khan asked her questions about what had happened after he had left.

"So how many kids do you have?" He asked.

"Three. I have two boys and a girl."

"Excellent. How old are they?

"Zach and Jason are eight and Kitty is five."

"Twins! This is better than I could have hoped!" Khan left her to sleep off the drug that he'd given her.

Rand, who had been standing in the shadows of the room, walked over to the bed. "Did you love me?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Once a very long time ago," Sheena had no choice but to answer his question.

"Why didn't you join me all those years ago? I would have done anything for you!" He snarled bitterly.

"You asked me to betray my family. If you loved me Rand you would have understood that I couldn't do that!" She hissed.

"I was never meant to be a good guy. I should've listened to Khan and taken you with me regardless of whether you wanted to go or not!" Rand growled.

"I would have escaped." She hissed.

"We could have raised the next generation to rule the universe." Rand growled.

"No Rand you murdered an innocent life when you fought me three months after you became real to me!" Sheena had tears of hate in her eyes.

"I came back to force you to come with me! You're the one who…" Rand's face went white as her words finally sunk in.

"Who would never have let you corrupt an innocent life. Unfortunately the stress of our battle caused me to miscarry my baby!" She felt the tears stream down her face as the past came back to haunt her.

"We had a child together!?" Rand gaped at her in shock. "You were willing going to have our baby?"

"You hurt me Rand, but I didn't truly hate you until that very moment. I had this insane idea that you would actually try and change if we had the baby!" She sobbed as those long ago forgotten memories flashed in her mind.

"I STILL LOVED YOU DAMN IT! I WAS HURT AND ANGRY, BUT I STILL LOVED YOU!!" She screamed at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD NEVER HAVE PUT YOU OR OUR CHILD IN JEOPARDY!" He grabbed her by the arms and shook her forcefully.

"I was hurt and too proud to tell you about the baby! You showed me your true colors that day. I was so young and bullheaded that in all my fury I forgot about the baby and fought you! All it took was the stress of our battle and a few moves that I couldn't block." She spat the words in his face.

"They had to carry you from the battle. Liam defended you and prevented me from taking you with me!"

"He lost an eye because of you!" She snarled trying to deck him.

"I don't think so Sheena!" Rand easily had her pinned to the bed.

"Let go of me!" She pushed against his chest but he was too strong.

"We were one once and it will happen again." He silenced her protest by crushing his mouth down against hers.

"Never again Rand! Let me go!!" She tore her mouth away from his.

"No for once I am going to do something that I should have long ago! You are mine Sheena and always will be!" Sheena was helpless to fight him off because she was still half under the influence of the drug that Khan had given her.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Fawn snuck passed the sleeping guards and entered the dimly lit room.

Kane lay on a bed with bandages on different parts of his body.

She crept silently to his bedside and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Why would someone hurt you like this?" She whispered as she reached out to brush the bangs out of his eyes.

Kane lay in the strange room and listened to the soft voice that was talking to him. He felt her fingers brush his forehead and forced himself not to open his eyes and frighten her. "My head…" He groaned out loud causing Fawn to jump in her chair.

"Are you in pain?" She asked worriedly "I can go get Ashley or Max."

"No I'm alright; please tell me where I am." He opened his eyes and looked at her for the first time. _My god she's the most beautiful vision that I've ever seen! _

"You are in my home, the Castle of Lions, my sister and brother-in-law found you and brought you here." She stared at him with expressive doe eyes. _He's gorgeous! And he seems so nice, maybe Daddy is wrong about him…_

"Do they know who I am?" Kane groaned.

"Your obviously not one of the good guys, because Daddy has you under around-the-clock guard." She frowned at him.

"Then they do know." He tried to sit up and pain shot across his chest.

Fawn jumped to her feet and pushed him back down to the bed. "No!! Don't try and get up. You need to lie still."

Kane obeyed her and stared up at her face, "You have the most beautiful face, it's like I am looking at an angel." He growled softly relaxing against the pillows. He liked the feel of her hands pressing against his chest. "Are you an Angel that has come to rescue me?" He whispered his face was just inches from her own.

Fawn forced herself to look away from his mesmerizing gaze and jumped back away from him when she realized that she was still pressing him down on his back. "Is there a reason for those guards?" She asked softly.

"Once maybe, but never again," He stared her directly in the eyes and she knew that he was telling her the truth.

Andromeda had managed to ditch Eric and snuck in to check on the boy. "So our young survivor is awake." She looked at Fawn and then at Kane and frowned.

"If Daddy catches you in here you'll be lucky to see the light of day for the next few weeks." Andy informed her sister.

"I wanted to see him! He isn't what Daddy thinks he is!" Fawn hissed at her.

"There is a reason for those guards out there little sister. Kane was very close to Khan!" Andy hissed back.

"Was close to Khan! Look at what he did to him!" Fawn snapped.

:Fawn its late and Daddy's being a grouch, so please just go to bed. I promise that I'll talk Daddy into letting you see him again.: Andy didn't want Kane to hear what she was saying to Fawn.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Fawn ran from the room.

"We meet again." Andy sat down next to his bed.

"The name is Kane, princess. Now why did you save me?" Kane frowned.

"We're the good guy's kid. It's our job to help others. Why did Kahn work you over and then leave for dead?" Andy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have a mind of my own and he decided that he didn't like the idea that I could think for myself." Kane snarled.

"That's enough for now. Rest well Kane because tomorrow you face my father." Andy grabbed her crutches and went to leave.

"Wait! Who was the girl that you chased away?"

"She's my adopted little sister and has been through hell and back. She's a very special young girl and we're very protective of her." Andy glared at him.

"I have no family anymore, so she and I have something in common. I don't intend to hurt her, princess. She's like no one that I've ever met before. I will tell you everything that you want to know about Khan. I've learned my lesson and will never go back to that way of life again." He was dead serious.

"You've never been allowed to go along with any of Khan's schemes have you Kane? He kept you hidden away and out of sight."

"I've been schooled and trained to do numerous things, princess, but I have never sunk as low as Khan has." Kane frowned. "Does that help matters any?"

"Yes Kane. Daddy might actually let you near Fawn." Andy winked at him.

"Fawn?"

"That's her name…goodnight Kane." Andy left the room.

---------------------------------------------

Hunk paced the Sit Room while Keith patiently listened to what was bothering him. "I don't get it! Why wouldn't she have told me about Khan being her brother?"

Keith took a deep calming breath before even attempting to say anything to calm his friend. "Listen Hunk first of all you need to try and calm down, she's doing this because she wants to avenge Master Shey's death. Now as for her not telling you about Khan, well, that one is simple he ceased to be her brother when he killed their father."

Hunk slammed his fist into a nearby console. "I DON'T CARE!! I WANT MY WIFE BACK!" He roared as he threw one of the chairs into the door in sheer frustration.

"Knock it off Hunk or I will use a tranquilizer gun on you!" Keith lost any patience that he had with Hunk and landed a flying kick to his midsection, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER KEITH!! RAND ALWAYS HANGS AROUND KHAN!" Hunk had tears of frustration shining in his eyes.

"She's a pro Hunk and knows how to handle Rand." Keith frowned.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, RAND WILL HURT HER!" Hunk exclaimed in frustration.

"She's never lost against Rand. Why do you think it will happen now?" Keith growled.

"Once…she lost once a very long time ago." Hunk growled hoarsely.

"She's never told me about losing to him…" Keith sensed that there was something else to this whole situation and he was going to find out what it was.

"It isn't something that she wants to remember!" Hunk broke down and told Keith the entire story about Rand and Sheena's past.

---------------------------------------------

Andy hobbled her way towards the Sit Room, but found herself being swept up into Eric's arms.

"I'm still mad at you!" She pouted.

"Where are your crutches and why did you ditch me?" Eric growled down at her.

"I hate crutches, so I chucked them. I ditched you because I'm still mad at you! Now put me down!" She hissed.

'**Sorry Angel, you are staying off of that ankle, and if you won't use your crutches then you'll just end up stuck in bed until that ankle heals.****'** Eric carried her passed the Sit Room just in time to hear Keith and Hunk talking inside.

"Why is my uncle here?" Andy frowned.

"Sheena is missing. She went to confront Khan." Eric narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. **'No way Andy! I'm taking you home!'**

'**Please! I want to at least find out what's going on!'** She pouted.

'**You win, but then we're going home!'** Eric entered the Sit Room.

Keith turned to look at them, when he saw the cast on his daughter's ankle a look of pure guilt flashed across his face.

"How long has she been missing?" Andy asked after Eric settled them both in his chair.

"Too long." Keith growled.

"I did that for your own protection. Why did you have to go and try to break the door down? Eric was going to let you out eventually." Keith sat down beside Eric.

"Kane is completely harmless, Daddy! You overreacted for no reason and I happen to hate closed in spaces!" She hissed at her father. "So of course I tried to break the damn door down! I wanted to get out!"

"Sorry Dad, she won't go home and rest until she hears the entire situation." Eric glared down at his wife.

"She's my daughter Eric, I'm used to this remember." Keith sighed in frustration.

"Don't tell me that the two of you are going to rescue Sheena? Oh please Daddy! You're so out of practice that you couldn't hit a target if you wanted to!" Her voice oozed with sarcasm.

Keith's face turned a frightening shade of red. "ANDROMEDA MARIE! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE LONG TALK IN PRIVATE!" Keith got to his feet and snatched her out of Eric's arms.

"LET ME GO DADDY!!" She screeched in protest. "ERIC!!! DO SOMETHING!!"

"Not this again! Dad leave her alone!" Eric stood to his full height a full four inches taller than Keith.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him daring him to try and stop him with his eyes. "I may be in my early forties, but I can take on any of you any day!" He snarled.

Eric stood his ground, but Hunk wasn't in the mood for any of this. "Leave those two be, Eric. He and my niece need to talk." Hunk held Eric back as Keith carried Andy out of the room.

---------------------------------------------

Max carried Ashley outside where they could talk in private. He didn't stop until they were at the center of the garden maze, where he sat her down inside the gazebo. "You've wasted two years of our lives, because of a misunderstanding! Now you're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say!" Max glared at her.

Ashley glared murderously at him, her emerald eyes blazed with fury. "What do you want Maximilian!!!"

I WANT YOU! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! YOU NEVER GAVE US A CHANCE!" Max roared at her. "I'M NOT RYAN!! I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU DAMN IT!! ANGEL WAS HELPING ME FIX A SPECIAL DINNER FOR YOU!! HELL I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME!!"

"I've never had any luck when it came to finding the right guy! When I do they end up falling for someone else!! I just assumed that it had happened again and I wasn't about to stick around and watch!!" She gasped when she was pulled up against him.

"Does this feel like I want anyone else, but you?!!" Max kissed her until she was clinging to him and answering him kiss for kiss.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gave into the feelings that she had kept hidden for the past two years.

"You are my heart. The only thing that's kept me sane was, because I knew that we still had a chance." He kissed away her tears.

"I love you too Max, but I had to see if I could make it on my own." Ashley loved being in his arms again.

"You already were one of the best, but now you've more than made a name for yourself." Max smiled at her and pulled out a little ring box out of his pocket. "Marry me?" He asked her softly.

"Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

---------------------------------------------

Allura crawled out of bed and frowned when she saw that Keith had never even made it back to bed. Midnight lay curled up on Keith's pillow and was continently snoring in his sleep. She reached down and scratched the cub behind his ears. "What in the world?" She muttered aloud when she heard voices coming from the other room.

"MOTHER!!!!" Andy shouted her plea for help as she tried to escape her father.

Keith laid her across his knee and gave her another spanking.

"DADDY THAT HURT!"

Allura stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips "WHAT ON ARUS IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" She wasn't at all pleased with either of them.

"Nothing love, our daughter and I are going to talk." Keith looked down at Andy and dared her to say anything.

"MOTHER HELP ME! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE A BROKEN ANKLE?" She wailed.

"What did you do now?" Allura sighed.

"I told father that now that he's retired from fighting that he should stay home and let us get Aunt Sheena back." Andy pouted.

"I'll handle this Keith; just make sure that she doesn't escape." Allura narrowed her eyes down at her daughter.

Keith winced as Night climbed up his back and onto his shoulder. :Don't move or I'll give you another spanking.: He snarled.

:MOTHER!!! How can you take his side about this!!?: She pouted.

:SILENCE!: Allura completely lost her temper. "YOUR FATHER CAME TO THIS PLANET BROUGHT US VOLTRON AND FREED OUR UNIVERSE FROM ZARCON'S EVIL GRASP! HE IS ALSO THE MOST RESPECTED LEADER OF THE THREE GALAXIES AND AN EXCEPTIONAL LIFE MATE AND FATHER! HE CAN EASILY HANDLE ANY SITUATION AND HAS NOT RETIRED! AM I MAKING MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"

"Yes mother… I just don't want Daddy to get hurt like I was." Andy whimpered. "I'm sorry Daddy. I guess that I've been taking you for granted lately."

"You have always fought me every step of the way Andromeda. Now I am putting my foot down with you. You will go home and stay off that ankle and I don't want to hear another word of protest about this." Keith cuddled her in his arms like he used to do when she was little.

"I love you Daddy." Andy sniffled.

"I love you too." Keith kissed her on the top of her head.

---------------------------------------------

Hunk entered Kane's room. "Wake up kid, I need some information." He snarled down at the teen lying unconscious on the bed.

Kane blinked open his eyes and focused on the face staring down at him. "What do you want to know?" He croaked hoarsely.

"Here kid drink this and then tell me the location of Khan's base." Hunk poured him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Kane downed the glass of water and told Hunk what he wanted to know. "The entrance to the base is an old monastery near the summit of Mt. Alder."

"Thanks Kid. One more question is Khan alone?" Hunk growled.

"No he has his army, Rand, and Shaitan." Kane yawned sleepily. "Hey! Where did the big guy go?" Kane opened his eyes Hunk was gone.

---------------------------------------------

(Khan's base)

Rand glared at Kari, as she continued to pace his quarters. "Go back home Kari. You aren't needed here."

"I go where I want to go besides; you know how I hate sleeping alone." She slinked up against him.

"I don't have time right now Sheena, maybe later." Rand growled.

"SHEENA!!!!" Kari hauled off and decked him. "YOU JUST CALLED ME SHEENA!!!"

"That was just a mistake love, I meant to say Kari. I just keep hearing Khan mentioning her name all of the time and that's the only reason that I said that." Rand covered his tracks by coming up with a quick lie.

"Why is Khan so interested in Sheena?" Kari hissed.

"Sheena is his little sister."

"I feel sorry for Khan, Sheena is such a bitch." Kari grinned at Rand.

"The only bitch on this base is you." Rand muttered under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Kari snarled at him.

"I said that only you would say that about Shea!"

"You bastard! You still love her!"

"No Kari I love you." Rand pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss.

---------------------------------------------

Khan entered his sister's room and found her huddled under the covers. "I'm surprised at you baby sister. You usually aren't one to cower about anything." He walked over and touched her on the shoulder.

Sheena flinched at his touch. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried out as if he had struck her.

"What the hells going on with you Sheena?" Khan snarled.

"YOU'VE GOT A HELL OF A NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME BIG BROTHER!" She screamed at him.

"I haven't laid a finger on you. I left you in here so that you could sleep off the aftereffects of the drug! Why the hell are you acting like someone attacked you?" Khan demanded.

"RAND WAS IN THE ROOM! I TOLD HIM EVERYTHING!"

"HE WAS TOLD TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU!" Kahn roared.

"WELL BIG BROTHER!! RAND RAPED ME!!" Sheena screamed in frustration and anger.

"THEN HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT MISTAKE WITH HIS LIFE!" Khan stalked from the room.

---------------------------------------------

Shaitan barged into his brother's quarters causing an interruption during a crucial moment. "This had better be life and death or you little brother are a dead man!" Rand snarled.

Shaitan threw Rand his clothes. "Get out of here big brother, before Khan liquidates you!"

Rand pulled on his clothes and glared at his brother. "Why? What would make him do that? After all I'm his creation! He trained me."

"He's seeing red at the moment and isn't in his right mind." Shaitan hissed. "He just left a certain room if you catch my meaning."

Rand grabbed his brother and they both vanished from the room.

"Men!!!" Kari fumed in frustration.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Fawn decided to bring Kane his breakfast and brought Night and the twins along with her as chaperones.

"I'm bringing him his breakfast." Fawn put on her best princess act in front of the two men guarding Kane's room.

"Sorry little one, but your father gave me strict orders no unauthorized visitors." Sushi growled.

In order to get what she wanted Fawn instantly turned on the water works, "I'm only feeding Kane. It's not like I'm trying to help him escape or anything! He's in traction where could he possibly go!?" Big wet tears steamed down her cheeks.)

"Tant Fawn!" Jessie whimpered.

"You bad made Tant Fawn cry!" Jazz glared at Sushi.

"Now princess don't cry. I'll let you in. Just please just stop crying!" The man begged.

"Thank you…" She got in one more good sob before she entered Kane's room with the twins and cat following along behind her.

Kane had been listening to what was going on outside of his room and couldn't help but smile as he heard her work her magic on the poor guards outside his door. "Good morning Angel." He gave her his winning smile. "Who have you brought to see me?"

Fawn couldn't help, but smile back at him.

_I'm in love!_ She thought to herself. "Are you feeling better?"

_She's so beautiful._ Kane sighed to himself. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better; I've been focusing on healing my body so that I'll heal faster." He explained.

"Owie!" Jessie pointed to his bandages.

"No touch!" Jazz babbled as she shook her head of red gold curls.

"So are they yours?" He arched a brow at her.

Fawn blushed crimson smiling shyly at him. "No Silly! These are my nieces Jessica Raven and Jasmine Elizabeth Lawson my sister Andromeda's twins. I'm only sixteen and I don't think that Daddy would approve of his sixteen-year-old daughter having two-year-old twins." She giggled. "So you're trying to heal yourself using the power of your mind? That's fascinating my big sister can do that too"

"You are intelligent as well as beautiful my little angel." He smiled at her and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"My name is Princess Fawn Angelica Edwards and you are my Father's prisoner. I also know all about Khan, Shaitan, and Rand so don't try to impress me by putting on this prince charming attitude because it won't work!" Fawn wasn't so sure that she should trust him yet, so she put on her best ice princess attitude.

"So my angel has a temper and well she should. I'm well aware of who I used to be. Although Rand and Shaitan are always around Khan I was rarely around any of them and I can assure you that I'm not in any way friends with infidels like them." He was dead serious and his eyes never left her own.

Fawn's tawny colored eyes instantly warmed when she saw that he was telling her the truth. "I never want to be used or hurt like that again! Those people murdered my parent's and then gave me as a present to Jace." She whimpered.

"Shall I dispose of them after I've fully recovered?" Kane had instant murder on his mind and intended on hurting those who had hurt his angel.

Fawn jumped back from his bed in surprise when she saw that he meant what he was saying to her. "I brought you something to eat." She quickly changed the subject.

His aquamarine eyes went from a dark almost green color to a soft tranquil blue in a matter of seconds. "Thank you angel, I'm starving, but I can't exactly feed myself because of my arm." He smiled.

Fawn pulled a stool up to his bed and reached down to set Jessica on her lap. "Jessie you can help me feed Kane."

"I help." Jessie picked up the spoon and watched as the eggs fell back onto the plate.

"This is really cute, Angel, but I really would like to have some food actually enter my mouth." Kane chuckled at the two-year-old's look of sheer concentration, as a spoonful of egg actually got fed to Kane.

"I good!" Jessie squealed happily.

"That's wonderful sweetie now go join your sister, while I feed Kane." Fawn smiled at her niece.

"Otay 'tant Fawn." Jess smiled.

Kane behaved himself while Fawn fed him his breakfast.

"Why did Khan do this to you?" She finally asked the question that she'd been dying to ask him, but didn't have the courage until now.

Kane paused as if trying to think of how to correctly answer her question. "I actually dared to tell him what I thought of him and he made me pay for it."

"Why would a father do that to his own son?" Fawn was at a loss for what to say to him, as she picked up the breakfast tray.

"My father? No Angel he isn't my father Khan is my older brother." Kane corrected her.

"That's funny…" Fawn frowned at him in confusion. "Aunt Sheena told me that Khan was her only brother." Fawn left him to ponder her words.

"My Father?" Kane frowned not wanting it to be true. _Is it possible?! That my own father treated me like shit all of my life and then tried to kill me when I actually tried to speak my mind to him?!_

----------------------------------------------

(Khan's Base)

Hunk used his hard-earned abilities to easily enter Khan's domain. He was dressed in a black uniform identical to the ones that Khan's men wore.

"You! Guard! Go to my sister's quarters and make sure that no one but myself enters her room!" Khan gave Hunk a direct order.

Hunk nodded and went to go get his wife back.

"LEAVE MY ROOM!!" She shouted at Hunk the moment that he entered her room.

Hunk had instant murder on his mind when he saw his wife eyeing him in terror from the bed with the sheet clutched to her chin. "Who did this to you?!" Hunk growled in silent fury as he carefully approached her bed.

Sheena was too far-gone to recognize Hunk's voice and instead of answering his question she screamed in terror at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _Please don't let it happen to me again! Hunk where are you!! I need you!!_ Her voice screamed in her head.

Hunk sat down on the bed and showed her that it was him by removing his mask. "Shea it's me." Hunk pulled her into his arms.

Sheena looked at her husband and then buried her face against his chest. "Hunk get me out of here." She sobbed against his chest.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"KHAN GAVE ME A DRUG AND THEN RAND WAITED FOR KHAN TO LEAVE BEFORE HE ATTACKED ME!! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?"

"Oh Sheena, I'm so sorry that he did this to you." He rocked her in his arms. "He'll pay for this with his life!"

"I just want to go home!" She whimpered.

"Where are your clothes?" Hunk frowned.

"Rand tore them off me..." She shivered.

"Did he hit you?"

"No…I was still to out of it to put up any kind of a fight and caught up with too many forgotten memories." She whimpered.

"What did Khan give you?"

"A truth serum…"

"Oh god Sheena no wonder… I'm so sorry that this happened to you." He cradled her trembling body in his arms.

"I had to remember everything! I told Rand everything!!! I had no choice and then he lost it and decided to take back what he claimed was his own!!" The fury was just starting to kick in.

"Put this on! I'm getting you out of here!" Hunk had found her a spare uniform to wear.

---------------------------------------------

Rand raced into a high security room and activated something on the far wall, which seemed to create a portal in the center of the room. _Here goes nothing_Rand muttered to himself and then jumped into the portal just seconds before the room exploded into flames.

"What the hell!" Khan snarled. "The fool blew himself up!"

His men raced to contain the blaze that the explosion had just created, but there were two of them that seemed to be trying to sneak past him. _I don't remember any women in my personal guard? _He used his favorite weapon to snag Sheena by the arm and then pulled her to him. "Hello little sister leaving so soon?"

"LET HER GO KHAN!" Hunk roared in fury and twenty armed guards tackled him to the floor, only to be sent flying in every direction when Hunk threw them off him.

"SECURE HIM AT ONCE!" Khan roared at his men.

It took thirty men to wrestle him back to the ground and secure him with bindings.

"You dear brother-in-law may actually be of some use to me after all." Khan plotted his next move on how he was going to get his Queen.

"LET HIM GO!" Sheena shouted angrily.

"No can do baby sister, you see as long as I have you, he has to do whatever I say." Khan grinned evilly.

---------------------------------------------

(Andy's home)

Andy slept soundly in her own bed, but then her dreams began to turn into semi-nightmares as she watched various situations begin to unfold in her mind.

"What a weird dream!" She gasped sitting up in bed. She heard something in the girl's room and went to investigate. "Ouch! Damn foot!" She snarled as she grabbed her crutches. "Mommy's coming angels!" She called to the twins.

She saw that her Uncle Hunk was talking to the twins. "Uncle Hunk? What are you doing here?" Andy frowned at him.

"Forgive me." Hunk shot her with a tranq dart.

"Why?" She whimpered as she fell to the ground_. '__**Eric! Help me!'**_ She sent before she blacked out.

"I have no choice, but I won't let Khan touch you." Hunk carefully gathered her up into his arms and vanished from the room.

Darian raced into the room to see why the twins were starting to wail and found Andy's crutches and the tranq dart. "Damn it!! This is not good!" He used his wrist-com to contact Eric.

---------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the Arusian Mountains)

"We should have tripled the guards around Andy!" He snarled when he heard her cry for help in his head and found that he had lost complete contact with her.

"Why! What's happened to my daughter?!" Keith demanded.

"She's been kidnapped by someone and that's all that I got from her before I lost contact. I can still feel her in my mind, but she isn't responding. They must have given her a really strong drug." Eric snarled in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS FANG FACE DOING!? SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH OVER ANDY AND THE GIRLS!!!" Eric roared as his Com-link started to beep at him. "WHAT!?"

"Andy's missing. She went to check on the girls and then that's when they got her." Darian had a twin in each arm.

"How the hell did they get in through the dome? Only family knows the way in!" Eric snarled.

"Hunk went after Sheena…What if Khan had Sheena and has Hunk under his control?" Jenna frowned.

"She didn't seem to be afraid of whoever it was. She just asked them why they were doing this to her." Eric growled. "This is going from bad to worse! Darian take the twins to the castle and make sure that everyone there is okay."

"Khan is a sneaky bastard so be careful. He also isn't stupid by any means so watch yourself when you get to his base and above all don't under estimate your opponent." Darian warned him.

"I won't."

"I don't like this it screams set up." Allura frowned.

"We don't have much of a choice." Keith growled.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Drew and Tony frowned. They had tagged along with their parents because they were on there second year at the academy and now had some training under their belts.

"I just hope that Andy is all right." Ariel frowned.

"She's going to be fine Ariel." Nate growled.

"She's okay Ari. I'm not in any pain at the moment." Alex frowned.

"Alex this is a bad idea, you should have stayed home!" Chris glared at his wife.

"I'm perfectly fine Chris and I don't plan on doing anything stupid so relax!" She hissed back.

"If Kane is right then the base is just a few miles that way." Matt was the navigator and they were using speeders to get to Khan's base.

"Then let's go get everyone back." Eric growled.

---------------------------------------------

(Khan's base.)

Andy awoke in a strange bed not knowing where the she was and still half out of it from the tranq dart that someone had shot at her. "Where am I?" She whispered hoarsely and tried to make her eyes focus on her surroundings.

The room was fit for a Queen; the furnishings were all priceless antiques.

She glanced down at herself to make sure that she was still in her nightgown and not one of those awful harem slave outfits. Then realized just how revealing that her nightgown was and pulled the sheet up to her chin to cover herself.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens," A voice growled from the shadows of the darkened room.

Andy tried to sense who was in the room with her, but she was still to groggy from the tranq dart. "Who are you and why am I here?" She hissed.

The voice responded by laughing at her, "Come now princess surely you remember who I am." It chuckled.

Andy shivered as she recognized the man's voice. "Why am I here?" She asked again.

"Because the lord and master wishes you to become his Queen. I however am much more suited for you." He walked out of the shadows and over to the bed.

"So that you can what Shaitan? Whip me again and cause me to lose another child!?" She was now fully awake and alert and mad as hell at the man standing beside the bed.

"That was unfortunate. No one knew that you were expecting!!" Shaitan snarled at her. "Khan awaits your presence." He held up a red velvet fur lined cloak. "Shall we go?"

Andy remained under the safety of the sheets. "No Shaitan I don't feel like it!" She glared at him in defiance.

"I suggest that you come quietly, although a tumble in bed with you does sound inviting." Shaitan eyed her with hungry eyes.

"Only in your sick minded dreams!" She hissed. "What makes you think that I'll let you live if I get out of this bed?"

Shaitan threw his head back roaring with laughter, "Because hell cat, Khan has Sheena and Hunk not to mention the fact that you have a broken ankle."

Andy gritted her teeth and threw back the covers. "You win Shaitan! I will go see your master!"

Shaitan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open at the sight of Andy dressed in a very revealing negligee. "Have mercy…" He growled hoarsely.

"Eyes off creep! I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped from my own bed!!" She grabbed the cloak out of his hands and wrapped it around her. _Damn!! I can't stand on my own! _ She snarled to herself.

"Lawson is one very lucky man." Shaitan growled in envy. "Is there a problem princess? Oh how stupid of me! You can't walk because of that cast on your ankle, so allow me to assist you." Shaitan swept her up into his arms.

'**I HATE THIS!! I MEAN I REALLY, REALLY HATE THIS!!'** She sent to her husband.

'**Hang in there love, I'm almost there. Are they hurting you?'** Eric sent back.

'**No!! But Shaitan is carrying me and I'm on my way to see Khan!! They have Sheena and Hunk!! Are the girls okay?! You didn't kill Uncle Darian did you?!'** She hissed back.

'**Hold your temper love; they won't hurt you as long as you still have that broken ankle. The girls are fine, no I did not kill Fangs, and we know about Hunk and Sheena. Just sit tight and I will be there in a few minutes.'** Eric remained calm as he tried to calm her down.

'**Hurry I hate it here!'** She whimpered.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Max and Ashley were all smiles as they made their rounds, until Darian ran into the castle with a twin in each arm.

"What's wrong Darian? Where is Andromeda!?" Ashley instantly began to panic.

"Someone took her. Eric sent me here to the castle to make sure that all of you are safe. Did anyone try and take Kane?" Darian frowned at them.

"Everything is fine here. Fawn seems to be very attached to him. In fact we just left his room and Fawn was napping in the chair by the bed with Night in her lap, while Kane seemed to be enjoying watching her sleep." Ashley was calm for a few moments and then let him have it. "WHO COULD HAVE GOTTEN INTO THE DOME? DAMN IT DARIAN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH HER!!"

"Khan has Sheena, so we think that Hunk is the one who took her. You and I both know that her Uncle won't let anything happen to her. Eric is going to get her back." Darian tried to get Ash to calm down. "By the way I'm Prince Darian McCloud." He smiled at Max. "You must be Dr. Maximilian Sinclair; it's nice to see Ashley smiling again."

"So you're Darian. It's nice to finally meet Dromi's favorite guardian and confidant." Max smiled at him. "My love has finally seen the light and has agreed to marry me." Max winked at her. "Haven't you my little flame?"

"Well congratulations you two. Andy will be thrilled when she hears the news." Darian grinned. :So he's the guy that you went running from? I don't think that he'll let you run from him again.: Darian sent to Ash and she nodded in response. "Well I'm going to go look in on Lilly. I'll see the two of you later."

"Leave the girls with us. We'll watch them for a while." Ash took one of the twins and Max to the other. "Girls this is your Uncle Max. Max this is Jessica and Jasmine."

"Hi!" Jessie smiled.

"Hello there little one." Max smiled at the little girl in his arms.

"Hello." Jasmine whimpered as she clung to Ashley.

"It's okay Jazz everything is going to be all right." Ashley cuddled her in her arms.

"I know! Let's go get you two some ice-cream." Max smiled at them.

"Ice-cream!" Jazz's eyes lit up.

"Choca!" Jess chimed.

"Berry!" Jazz demanded.

"Well I guess that answers your question." Ashley smiled at Max.

---------------------------------------------

Kane watched his Angel snoozing in her chair**'Is it possible that this is love at first sight?'** Kane sent what he was thinking to her without even knowing it.

'**You bet your life that this is love at first sight!'** Fawn sent back in her sleep. **'Then again I'm only sixteen what do I know about love.'** She frowned in her sleep.

Kane looked over at her sleeping form and frowned. She was still asleep yet he could have sworn that she had just said something to him. **'I'm losing it! She looks so uncomfortable in that chair. I wish that she would let me hold her.'** He sent again still unaware of his link to her.

Fawn squirmed around in her chair and tried to get more comfortable. **'Why don't you just ask me and yes this chair is very uncomfortable, but I don't want to hurt you by letting you hold me.'** Fawn opened her eyes to look over at him.

"You are talking to me! I heard you loud and clear that time! This is so weird! I mean I can speak using my mind that's as easy as talking to me, but this is very different like we share something special." Kane smiled at her.

"Were you thinking about love at first sight and then about you wanting to hold me?" Fawn frowned.

"And you answered me every single time." Kane nodded.

"I thought that I was just dreaming that, but it's okay if you want to hold me." She smiled shyly at him.

Kane made it so that she could crawl in next to him. "See this is much better than sleeping in that chair, besides this feels as natural to me as breathing." Kane covered them both up after he cuddled her against him.

"I agree." She smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

'**Sleep well love I will keep you safe.'**Kane growled softly.

---------------------------------------------

(Khan's)

Andromeda wasn't going to enter Khan's throne room being carried in Shaitan's arms. "Put me down I can walk in there myself." She hissed.

Shaitan to her surprise was amazingly gentle when he carefully set her down on her feet. "Show me that you can walk and I won't carry you" He frowned at her.

"See I can walk just fine!" She gritted her teeth and ignored the pain that was shooting up her leg. She entered the throne room like a Queen with her held high as if this very meeting was disturbing her. "This had better be good Khan! I have other plans for this evening!" She hissed in annoyance.

Khan marched over to her and scooped her up into his arms. "You stubborn little fool! Why the hell didn't you carry her in!?" Kahn snarled at Shaitan.

"She wanted to walk so I let her." Shaitan snarled back.

:I want you stay in that throne and behave!: Khan ordered her.

:As you wish my lord.: Andy found that she was powerless against Khan's influence over her mind and she stayed where she was.

:That's better now let me put this on you.: He placed the Tiara on her head.

:What the hell did you do to me!: She demanded.

:I've created a little device to block your mental abilities towards me.: He was amused when she glared at him.

:Are you afraid of me Khan?: She taunted him.

:Be quiet if you wish to remain unharmed!: Khan order her sharply.

Andy continued to taunt him. "YOU'RE SO LOW THAT YOU USED YOUR OWN SISTER AS A PAWN AND MY UNCLE TO DO WHAT YOU COULD NEVER ACCOMPLISH YOURSELF!" She shouted at him.

"SILENCE!!" He roared.

"OR WHAT? YOU'LL BEAT ME AND THROW ME AWAY LIKE USELESS GARBAGE, JUST LIKE YOU DID TO YOUR OWN SON!?" She shouted at him. "YES KHAN, I KNOW WHO KANE IS! YOU MUST REALLY FEEL BIG TRYING TO MURDER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

Khan slapped her hard across her face. "I SAID SILENCE!!" He roared.

Andy wiped the blood from her newly cut lip. "Bad move Khan, my Uncle saw that." She watched as her Uncle came at Khan.

"Guards detain him at once!" Khan ordered.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY NIECE AGAIN!!" Hunk roared as he plowed through anything in his path.

Sheena was sitting next to Khan. She was beginning to slowly snap out of her dazed state when she realized that Andy was sitting on the other side of Khan. "Andromeda?"

"Aunt Sheena are you okay?" She hissed at her so that Khan would not hear.

"Not really, but I'll make it out of here." She mouthed.

Andy suddenly found herself in between Khan and her Uncle. "Uncle Hunk we need to leave!" She hissed at him.

"I can't leave Sheena." He growled.

"She'll be fine once we get her out of here!" Andy snapped.

"Have a nice flight Khan!" Hunk picked up Khan and threw him at his men. "Let's get you both out of here. Sheena can you walk?" Hunk growled.

"Yes I can walk why? What's wrong?" Sheena hissed back.

"Andy has a broken ankle and I'm going to have to carry her out of here." Hunk hissed back.

"How the hell did she do that?" Sheena frowned at her niece.

"Long story tell you later now lets go!" Andy hissed back.

---------------------------------------------

Eric, Keith, Allura, Nathan, Ariel, Chris, Alex, Jenna, Matt, Tony and Drew all converged on Khans' stronghold.

"Tony and Drew I want you to contain the grounds outside and take care of anyone who tries to escape." Eric ordered the twins.

"No problem Eric nothing will get passed us." Drew grinned.

"Yeah! We can handle this with no problem." Tony grinned.

"I want Matt and Jen to accompany you just to make sure that you have no problems." Keith growled softly.

"Yes uncle." Jenna sighed.

"This is punishment for getting caught in the Neo isn't it?" Matt groaned.

"Dad! We can do this ourselves!" Drew protested.

"Yeah Dad! Let us do this alone!" Tony snarled in frustration.

"This is not a drill here boys! There are actual lives at stake here!" Keith snarled at his son's

"You're right Dad. We're sorry." They said in unison.

"I know that you two are good, just show me how you work as a team." Keith grinned at them.

"Now that we have that settled. Ariel, Alex, Chris, and Nate will secure the ground floor. Keith, Allura and I will find Andy, Hunk, and Sheena." Eric snarled in frustration.

"If you need back-up just yell into your Mic." Keith lectured the twins.

"Let's go people I expect to successfully have this mission completed in no more than two hours." Eric growled.

"Why the time limit?" Drew frowned.

"Trust me kid you'll understand in a few more years." Eric grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Inside the compound Khan and his men were trying to subdue Hunk.

"Take care of him now!" Khan got back to his feet.

"Uncle Hunk take Aunt Sheena and go. I will take care of Khan." She hissed at him.

"What about you?!" Hunk snarled and swept Sheena up into his arms. "You can't fight him with a broken ankle!"

"I will be fine! Now get her out of here!" Andy snarled at him.

"No!"

"Eric is here he will save me! Now go!"

"Good luck Andy. I sure hope that you know what you're doing!" Hunk barreled his way out of the room.

"You are a fool Princess Andromeda of Arus!" Khan now had his whip in his hands and was ready to teach her a lesson.

Andy forced herself to remain calm. "No you're the fool Khan! I never used my mental abilities when fighting. In fact I just discovered them a few years ago!" She hissed at him as she got to her feet and let the cloak slip to the floor.

Khan's concentration vanished at the sight of her in near nothing. "No matter you fear me now and that's all that I need to control you."

"I use my fear to work for me instead of against me." Andy forced herself to block out any pain from her ankle and kicked the whip out of his hands.

"You are one lucky female Andromeda." Khan growled as he clenched his hand in pain.

"I've only lost once and that was because of you and your dirty underhanded evil ways! I don't intend for it to happen again!" She went on the attack.

Khan found himself actually challenged by her.

"Come on Khan! Let's see how good you really are!" Andy challenged him.

Khan met her challenge. "Yes let's see exactly how much you've learned!" He fought back, but to his surprise he found that even with her ankle in the cast she was able hold her own.

"My father was your father's greatest student and I happen to be his daughter! I surpassed my father when I was twelve. So you can't win against me in a fair fight!" She snarled at him.

"I don't fight fair." He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back.

"The hair is off limits Khan!" She kicked him across his face with her foot with the cast on it which sent him reeling backwards.

"I am only letting you play because I wish it!" Khan used his mind on her.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She dodged the whip as he tried to use it on her.

"No I happen to like your mind." Khan increased his control over her thoughts.

"NEVER!" She hissed as her head began to pound.

"Submit to me and the pain goes away!" Khan snarled.

"NEVER!!" She screamed holding her head in agony.

"You are powerless Andromeda and are now under my control." He now had complete control over her mind and she stood calmly by his side.

---------------------------------------------

Eric gasped as pain overtook him, Andy's pain and then he felt nothing, as if someone had shut her out of his mind. "Andy's in trouble!" Eric took off running.

"Eric! Get back here!! She isn't herself!! Khan has control of her mind!!" Keith grabbed Allura and chased after Eric.

"Andy isn't in control!? She could really hurt Eric!" Allura hissed.

Eric ran into the throne room to find Andy sitting meekly next to Khan wearing only a nightgown and a crown. "Andy lets go home." He growled.

She stared blankly at Eric. "Do I know him my lord?" She asked Khan.

"No my darling he is no one. Please be an angel and take care of him for me." Khan kissed her hand.

"As you wish my lord," She rose to her feet and picked up Khan's whip.

"Andromeda? It's me Eric your husband the man that loves you!" Eric jumped out of the path of the whip.

"I live to obey my Lord Khan." She hissed as she lashed at Eric with the whip.

Eric held up his protected arm and disarmed her. "You hate Khan! Look at your hand and remember all the pain that he caused you!" Eric used his voice to influence her mind.

"I…" She wavered her denial.

"You love me Andromeda kill him!" Khan snarled.

"I must obey my lord!" She faced off with her soul mate.

"I can't let you kill me lioness, but you'll try your best to do so." Eric blocked her move for move.

"Help me Eric! I can't control my actions!" Andy broke Khan's hold on her mind and pleaded to Eric for help.

"Where did you get that choker?" Eric snarled.

"My Lord gave it to me!"

"Remove it and you'll be free of his control." Eric was still only blocking her moves.

"Don't listen to him love. Now do as I say kill him!" Khan remained in control.

"I must kill you…I must obey." She let Eric have it with a barrage of lethal kicks which Eric barely had time to block.

Keith and Allura now entered the room. "Andromeda Marie! You will stop this at once!" Keith vanished then appeared behind his daughter.

"Let go of me! I must obey Khan!" Andy couldn't break the hold that her father had on her.

"Andy what is wrong with you!? Allura shouted at her.

"Let her go!" Khan snarled at Keith.

"Not as long as she's like this!" Keith glared at him. "Fight him Andy! Remember your training!"

"I must obey my lord Khan!" She snarled in fury and kicked her feet at Eric.

"Andy, listen to me we have twins! Jessica Raven and Jasmine Elizabeth, they need their Mommy you have to fight him damn it!" Eric took his knife out and tried to cut at the choker around her throat.

Andy finally freed herself from her father and tossed him at her mother's feet. "Stop this please! I can't handle being pulled in two directions at once!" She grabbed at her head and dropped to her knees in agony.

"I'll kill you for this Khan!" Eric snarled and tackled him to the floor.

"You are nothing, but a plaything for Andromeda. She needs a real man not a pet!" Khan snarled at him as he struggled to get free.

"Plaything! You bastard! I'll show you who's the plaything!" Eric began to pound Khan's face in

Shaitan leapt in and pried Eric off Khan and then threw a flash grenade filled with some new substance at Eric.

Keith saw what was going to happen and dove to cover him. The grenade exploded near Keith's face blinding him instantly. "My eyes!" Keith rubbed at his eyes when they started to burn.

"Keith!! No!!" Allura ran to her husband's side only to be grabbed by two of Khan's men. "Let go of me!" She snarled. _**'Keith!'**_

"You bastard this wasn't your fight Shaitan, but since you insist on fighting! Let's dance!" Eric kicked him so hard that he went flying through a window. "Now it's you and me Khan!" Eric faced off with Khan.

Andy stared at the man that was crawling towards her. "Help me please." She whimpered through her tears.

Keith blocked out everyone, but his daughter's plea for help, although blinded by the dust he reached his child, and then removed the choker from around her throat. "You lose Khan." Keith snarled.

Andy was instantly back in control and furious with whoever had blinded her father. "Daddy what have they done to you?!"

Keith hugged her fiercely. "I will be fine. I always did enjoy fighting Khan blindfolded when I was a kid." He tried to reassure her.

"I'll Kill Shaitan for this!" She headed for the window taking the two guards that were holding her mom out with two lightning swift blows. Her ankle injury was no longer a factor, but killing Shaitan was so she jumped out the window after her prey.

"Andy?" Eric frowned as he continued to pummel Khan.

"Go after her Eric. I'll finish Khan." Keith got to his feet and prepared to fight Khan.

'**No Keith you can't!'** Allura cried in terror.

"I understand Dad and good luck." Eric bowed to Keith.

"He'll need it." Khan growled.

Eric gave Khan a look. "I wasn't referring to Keith. It's you who's going to need all of the luck, because that's Andy's father and he was your father's greatest student." Eric grabbed Allura and jumped out the window.

---------------------------------------------

Shaitan landed on his backside right in front of the twins. "What did our do to our Dad?!" Drew snarled at Shaitan.

"Yeah!" Tony echoed.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Keith's two teenage wannabe's." Shaitan smirked at the twins.

"We can take on you and win…" Drew snarled.

"… With one hand tied behind our backs." Tony finished is twins challenge.

"Let's see you try and take me on." Shaitan growled.

"Let's get him bro!" Drew attacked from one side.

"Let's take him down to avenge Dad!" Tony went at him from the other side.

"The only one's that are going down are the two of you." Shaitan promised the boys.

Tony kicked at Shaitan's face and was thrown off his feet when Shaitan hit him with a counter move. Drew threw punches at him that Shaitan easily blocked, before sending the twin flying with a counter punch to his jaw.

(Man this guy is good Tony!) Drew got back to his feet.

(We can take him if we fight together as a team!) Tony flipped over Shaitan and landed next to his twin.

"You're both pathetic! I expected more of a challenge from the sons of Keith!" Shaitan sneered.

"Get him!" They hit him with and all out attack causing Shaitan to actually have to go on the defensive.

"That's more like it now you almost resemble your father."

"What did you do to our father!?" Drew landed a kick to Shaitan's midsection.

"Let's just say that your father will probably never see the light of day again!" Shaitan laughed at the twins. "I'm bored with this fight." He threw Drew over his shoulder.

"Drew!" Tony shouted only to find himself joining his twin. (He's way to strong for us! We need to go find Matt and Jenn!)

(I'm not stupid Tony! Now run before he tears us in half!) Drew vaulted to his feet and they took off running.

"Get back here you cowards!" Shaitan raced after the twins.

---------------------------------------------

Ariel and Nate had Khan's men piled in a heap in the main dining hall of Kahn's compound.

"That was way too easy, Red. I wonder how Eric and the rest of the team are doing?" Nate frowned.

"Alex munchies time is over! We need to go find Mom and Dad! Something isn't right!" Ariel snarled at her sister who was munching on a sandwich.

"I'm hungry! So I fixed myself a snack! Andy's back in control and madder than hell at Shaitan for something that he did to Daddy." Alex ran over to the window.

"Did I forget to mention that Alex is expecting?" Chris winced when Ariel slugged him in the face.

"She's what?! And you let her come with us!!?" Ariel snarled at Chris.

"I am not going to sit around while my baby sister is in trouble! Why are our baby brothers fighting Shaitan?" Alex shouted at the others who ran over to see what was going on.

"I'll explain that when you explain why Andy is jumping out of that window in her next to nothing!?" Nate and Chris both had their eyes glued to their sister-in-law.

"We quit explaining her actions when she was six." Ariel and Alex stated at the same time.

"Where's Eric?" Chris frowned.

"Right there and he has your mother with him!" Nate watched as Eric jumped out the window with Allura over his shoulder.

"Why does he have my mother over his shoulder like that? Where's Daddy?!" Alex snarled at Chris.

"This means that Keith must be fighting Khan alone and he might need us to back him up!" Chris snarled as they all raced out of the room.

---------------------------------------------

Jenna and Matt were killing time waiting for the others by making out under a tree. There were dozens of men subdued and tied up in a nice neat pile on the ground beside them.

The boys were running in terror from Shaitan and on a direct course for Matt and Jenn.

Jace, was trying to sneak up on the two lovebirds, but stepped on a tree branch alerting them to his presence.

"Did you hear that?" She gasped as Matt started to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Relax Jen we're alone and the guards are still out cold." He growled into her ear.

"My twin is nearby." Jenna frowned.

"That loser?" Matt chuckled.

"LOSER!!" Jace roared as he pulled Matt away from his sister and nailed him with a right cross to the jaw.

Matt retaliated by hitting him back. "Yes Jace! You're a pathetic loser!" He snarled.

The two of them launched into all out battle.

The twins raced by Jenna followed by a furious Shaitan.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE COWARDS!" Shaitan roared.

Jenna tripped her Uncle and demanded some answers. "What's going on here!?"

Her Uncle spit dirt out of his mouth and glared at his niece. "I'm going to kill Keith's sons!"

"I don't think so Uncle!" Jenna hissed and threw a handful of sand into his face.

"Why you little brat!" Shaitan snarled.

"Jenna go after the twins and make sure that Matt is still okay. Shaitan is mine." Andy appeared before them.

"Are you sure about this? What about your ankle?" Jenna frowned.

"I'm fine! Now go!" Andy hissed at her and she took off running.

"Hello princess I'm surprised that your night attire is still in one piece." Shaitan squinted at her.

"What's wrong Shaitan? Do you have something in your eyes?" She hissed.

"I can still handle you Andromeda, so if you want me come and get me." He snarled.

"So are you ready to die?"

"Not really, but you can try and attempt to kill me if your heart is set on doing so." He taunted her.

"Why did you do that to my father?"

"You tell me Andromeda? Why do you always interfere between your father and my brother?" He shot back her question.

"You are so dead Shaitan!"

"What are you going to use to fight me with?" He laughed at her as he drew his own sword.

"You can't fight what you can't see!" She hissed at him and vanished. Her gown was beginning to fall off her.

"HAVE YOU GONE YELLOW? HAS YOUR FEAR OF ME FINALLY SURFACED?"

"In your dreams Jerk! I just didn't want to give you a cheep thrill!" She hissed from somewhere in the shadows.

"I will find you eventually brat!"

---------------------------------------------

Eric set Allura back on her feet. "Why did we leave Keith!?" She punched him across the face.

"Look Mom he's going to be fine, after all he's still the best." Eric tried to explain as he rubbed at his sore jaw.

Allura began to pace in front of the compound. "Where the hell is the rest of the team and where is Andy?!" She snarled.

"Up here mom." Andy hissed from her perch in one of the trees.

"What are you doing hiding up there?" Allura frowned.

"No time to explain! Get me Eric." She hissed back. Her nightgown was now gone and she was clad only in her bikini underwear.

"Get down here!" Eric stalked over to the tree.

'**I can't darling…um…you didn't by chance bring something for me to wear did you?'** She hissed at him.

'**This is no time for a change of outfits! You will just have to live with that piece of silk that you're wearing! How the hell did you get up there in the first place? You still have a broken ankle!?'** Eric climbed up to get her.

'**Eric I lost my nightgown and I'm trying not to think of how much pain I'm in!'** She hissed back.

'**That's nice love…You what!'** He snarled.

'**Quit drooling and get me something to wear!'** She snarled.

'**Put this on!'** He tossed her a black bodysuit.

'**Quit snarling at me! I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped out of my own bed.'** She wailed in frustration**'I was planning on seducing you!! So quit glaring at me!'**

'**We will continue this later. Are you sure that you can fight? Ash is going to have my head as it is so it's okay with me as long as you can do this.'** Eric frowned as he handed her a metal Bo staff.

'**I'm fine.'** She lied through her teeth, but she wanted to kick Shaitan's tail bad enough to endure the pain that her ankle was inflicting on her.

---------------------------------------------

Khan laughed in Keith's face. "You never could fight me."

Keith used Khan's voice to guide his movements. "I was never allowed to really fight you, because your father forbade it." Keith was calm and in complete control.

"He just didn't want his star student to get hurt!" Khan slashed his whip at Keith.

Keith ignited his sword and sliced the whip in half. "Try again Khan." He growled.

Khan moved to a control panel and attempted to activate the base alarms. "I am far from finished Keith."

Keith however was expecting that and kicked at Khan's hand the minute he tried to flick the switch. "Khan I'm blind not stupid!"

Khan felt his fingers break from the blow to his hand. "You're just itching to die aren't you Keith?" Khan snarled through his teeth. He was now standing beside his throne.

"No, but if you aren't careful you will be." Keith threw ten stars at Khan's throne; all of them hit their target.

Khan began to sweat in fear. Keith was now staring him in the eyes and there was no fear just anger. "Games over Keith!" Khan began fighting him with every move that he knew.

Keith easily blocked and then matched him move for move. "I'm really in no mood for this!" Keith then began to attack Khan as if he intended to kill his opponent and within the span of a few minutes Khan found himself defeated by a blind man.

"This isn't over Keith! I will have this planet and then I will make your daughter my Queen!" Khan used his last ounce of energy to push Keith off balance and made his escape.

Keith stood on his feet furious, but unharmed except for the loss of his sight. _I will not call anyone for help! I can get out of here on my own!_ Keith was not at all happy that he was blind.

---------------------------------------------

Nate, Chris, Alex, and Ariel all watched the fight in silence.

Nate even used his holo-recorder to capture the master at work. "

"What did Khan mean by Daddy being blind?" Ariel hissed at Nate.

Nate watched Keith as he fought Khan. "He doesn't seem to know his surroundings."

"Something's wrong with Daddy." Alex whimpered as they watched Keith take down Khan and then stand there and let him escape. "Why isn't he going after Khan?"

"I don't know Alex, but I'm going to find out." Chris walked over to Keith and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Dad?" He asked.

"I'm blind Chris, but other than that I'm fine!" Keith snarled.

"Daddy!? What happened?! Who did this to you!?" Ariel and Alex ran over to their father.

"Shaitan did this to me; now let's get out of here!" Keith headed for what he thought was the exit.

"I'll help you Dad." Nate started to guide him.

"I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" Keith roared in frustration.

"No you can't! Chris and I are going to be your eyes." Nate and Chris each took an arm and guided him out of the base.

---------------------------------------------

Andy gritted her teeth as she landed on her feet in front of Shaitan. She flicked the levers on the Bo staff and blades popped out of the sides of the staff. "Now where were we?" She hissed.

Shaitan arched a brow when he saw what weapon she had chosen to use. "I was going to teach you a lesson."

Andy arched a brow at him and then glanced up into the tree. "Say that again." She hissed at him.

"Yes please repeat what you were planning to do with my wife!" Eric jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet next to her.

"What's wrong Dromi? Can't you fight without Eric?" He sneered.

"I can, but then he is my partner for life, so I guess that you could say that I choose not to fight without him." Andy hissed back and her answered surprised both men.

"I love you." Eric smiled at her.

"I know." She disarmed Shaitan and then knocked him out with her Bo staff.

"Come here you." He pulled her to him for a long kiss and she cried out in pain. "I knew that you were lying to me about your ankle." He swept her up into his arms.

"I had to focus on the situation, but now it's really catching up to me." She whimpered against his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jenna pulled Jace off Matt and then knocked out her twin. "I think that you and Jace were about even, but I really want to go home now." She smiled at Matt.

Matt frowned at Jace and then at Jenn. "He's good maybe even as good as you, but I still think that you're the better twin."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "I'm the female twin it is only natural that I be better, besides look at how Shaitan turned out and he's Rand's brother."

Allura and the twins joined them. "Well Eric and Andy have Shaitan. So where are the others?" She frowned.

"And where exactly did the two of you decide to hide?" Jenna asked the twins.

"We were protecting our Mom!" They shouted.

Allura sighed in frustration, but didn't deny their explanation. "Yes well…Keith!" She raced over to her husband who was being helped by Nate and Chris.

"I'm fine angel." Keith hugged her and then kissed her soundly.

"You are not fine, but you will be when we get your eyes looked at." She sighed in relief.

"Let's go home." Keith growled.

Eric appeared with Andy sound asleep in his arms due to the shot that he had given her for the pain. "You heard the man let's go home. Andy hurt her ankle even worse and Dad needs his eyes checked over." Eric growled.

---------------------------------------------

Ashley put Keith through a battery of tests, all of which came to one conclusion, that his sight would be regained in time. "Good news Keith this condition isn't permanent, but it may take a week or maybe a month to get your sight back."

"That's just wonderful Ashley!" Keith stalked out of the room.

Allura gave Ash an apologetic look and raced after Keith. "I'm sorry he just doesn't know how to react about this."

Eric entered the room with Andy in his arms and Max carrying the twins. "That bad huh?" Eric asked guilt laced his voice.

"He seems to think so, but he'll get his sight back. It's just going to take a little time for them to heal." Ashley sighed in frustration. "So what damage did she do to her ankle?" She asked Max.

"Nothing else was damaged the cast protected her ankle." Max set the girls down and then went to pull her into his arms "It's okay love he's just upset and isn't mad at you.

"Eric stop feeling so guilty this wasn't your fault." Andy frowned at her husband.

"This sure feels like my fault." Eric muttered to himself.

"Now am I seeing things or are you two back together? And is that an engagement ring that I see on your finger?" She frowned at Ash and waited for an answer.

"To answer your question yes we are backed together and yes I agreed to marry him." Ashley smiled at her friend. "Now I want you back home in bed and off that ankle!"

"Congratulations you two!" Eric and Andy smiled.

"I was just about to take her home. We just needed to see how Dad was doing and get the girls." Eric grinned.

"I don't see you snarling at Alex for going on the mission and she's expecting twins." Andy pouted.

"Don't worry Dromi, she'll snarl at Alex tomorrow when she sees her." Max grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Next Chapter Ten

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1999-2007


	10. Chapter Ten

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter Ten

"Betrayal"

By Cindra

----------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

---------------------------------------------

(A few months later)

Two months have gone by and Keith still has not regained his sight and his mood has changed drastically.

"If someone tries to help me one more time I will make sure that they physically regret it!!!" He snarled in frustration and threw a vase against the wall.

Allura and Ariel gaped at him in shock as they watched him tear up the room. "We love you and that's the reason that we want to help you!" Allura snapped at her husband.

Keith whirled around and glared at her. "LOVE WILL NOT BRING MY SIGHT BACK!!" He roared at her then stalked out of the room.

'**Keith come back here!?'** She hissed at him.

'**I need time alone to think and I can't do that around you!'** He snarled and then did something that he hadn't done ever; he blocked her out of his mind._ I'm sorry love, but I need time._

"Let him go mom, maybe he needs time alone away from all of us." Ariel tried to remain strong for her mother.

"He's all alone Ariel and he can't see!" Allura ran from the room in tears.

"I know that Mom, but he doesn't want our help! We have to give him some time!" She raced after her mother.

---------------------------------------------

A shuttlecraft landed on the landing pad next to the castle.

"Home sweet home!" Lance was glad to be back.

Cassie shot him a strange look. "Look Christy and L.J., Daddy is making a fool of himself." Cassie grinned at the kids.

"Very funny Cassandra," Lance growled.

"Who said that I was joking?" She stuck her tongue at him.

"Come on L.J. lets go fine Matt." Christy picked up her little brother and ran to the castle. Hunk and Sheena's brood chased after their cousins.

"See Cass, they're also glad to be home." Lance pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Where is everyone?" Cass frowned.

"I told you that we should've called to tell them that we were coming." Lance and Cass headed for the castle.

---------------------------------------------

Fawn sat in the gym and watched Kane as he went through his daily workout. **'Boy is he gorgeous.'** She sighed.

"What are you staring at Angel?" Kane grinned at her as he punched the heavy bag.

"Nothing…I'm just analyzing your fighting style." Fawn blushed crimson.

"Oh really? And here I thought that you were just enjoying the view." He teased her.

'**I've seen better…'** She didn't like it when he teased her.

'**Would you care to elaborate on that Angel?'** He walked towards her.

'**I think that I hear my mother calling me.'** Fawn backed up towards the door.

'**Angel why are you so nervous?'** Kane growled.

'**You're imagining things.'** She gulped nervously.

'**Your trembling Angel.'** He had her trapped against the door.

'**I'm cold…'** She whimpered.

'**It's seventy degrees in this room.'** His mouth was now just inches away hers.

'**This isn't good for your recovery Kane, you were just allowed out of the medical wing.'** She eyed him with her huge doe eyes.

'**On the contrary this is just what the doctor ordered.'** He finally did what he'd been longing to do since he first laid his eye on her he kissed her.

'**But Kane…'** Fawn found herself lost in their kiss.

---------------------------------------------

Eric and Andy lay in each other's arms on a blanket while their three-year-olds splashed around in their shallow wadding pool

"This is perfect laying here in each others arms watching the girls play in the water and the fact that I finally have that bloody cast off of my ankle." Andy was content just to lie there in his arms.

Eric was silent and not really paying attention to what she was saying. "What? Oh yeah this is perfect." He answered absently.

'**Stop this Eric! It's not your fault that Daddy is blind!'** Andy got up and went to play with the twins.

'**I'm not blaming myself!'** He snarled.

'**I'm wearing my new bikini and you haven't even made one comment about it!'** She snarled at him.

Eric dove into the water and chose to ignore her completely.

Andy dove in after him. "You haven't really talked to me in months! All you do is mope around all day! Yes Daddy is blind! It wasn't your fault! Or are you blaming me for all of this?!" She dunked his head under the water.

Eric surfaced and came up sputtering for air. "What the hell are you trying to do!! Kill me?!!" He glared murderously at her.

"He reacts! Someone call the media!" Andy acted like him snarling at her was big news.

Eric splashed some water in her face. "Cut it out Andy!"

"What's wrong Eric? Afraid that you'll have to show some sort of emotion!" She splashed water back at him.

"I'm warning you Andy!" He snarled in fury and splashed her back.

"Or you'll do what Eric?! Wallow in self pity?! If anyone should be upset here then it should be me! I was kidnapped from our bed wearing almost nothing and then had to face Khan and Shaitan. It was the most humiliating experience of my life!"

"Enough Andromeda!"

"You however had the honor of being saved from Shaitan's flash bomb by my father! He knew the risks and dove to shield you and that just floored you didn't it!" She slapped him hard across his face.

Eric grabbed her wrist when she tried to slap him again. "I said that I've heard enough!!" He pulled her against him and crushed his mouth down against her own.

---------------------------------------------

Keith was sitting on the grass with Jessie on his shoulders and Jasmine was kissing all over his face. "And how are Grandpa's little princesses today?" He finally let himself relax. "I wonder where Eric and Andy are they usually don't leave the two of you alone." Keith listened for any sign of them and heard them shouting at each other.

"Grandada look." Jessie pointed to the water.

"Momma and Daddy playing!" Jazz giggled.

"Sorry angels, but as much as I want to see this…I still can't see." He willed himself to see and was rewarded by a glaring light.

"Grandada?" Jessie frowned.

"I'm okay; I think that my sight is finally returning." His vision cleared and he saw Eric and Andy kissing in the water. "Enough is enough you two! Are you both forgetting that there are two innocents watching?" He interrupted their kiss.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" She gasped in surprise.

"I needed peace and quiet and this is always nice and quiet." He growled.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Andy got out of the water and walked over to him.

"Dad are your eyes hurting you?" Eric saw that he was squinting at them.

"My sight is almost completely back." Keith grinned.

"That's great Daddy!" Andy squealed happily as she hugged her father.

"What are you wearing? Put some clothes on!" Keith didn't like what she was not wearing one bit.

---------------------------------------------

Lance and Cassie were looking for their oldest.

"We've looked everywhere, but in the Sit Room." Lance walked inside and saw that the room was empty except for the seat in front of the main console where a couple was making out. "Cass look." He grinned.

"That's a switch. I never thought about sneaking in here to make out." She whispered.

"Excuse me soldier, but I'm looking for my son…" Lance's voice trailed off as he saw that it was his son that was making out in the Sit room.

"Matthew!" Cassie gaped at him in shock.

Matt looked into his father's eyes. "DAD! MOM!? What are you doing here!" He exclaimed.

Jenna jumped out of Matt's lap. **'Your parents were watching us?!'**She blushed to her toes.

"And who might you be young Lady?" Cassie glared at Jenna.

"Lt. Jenna Michelle Edwards the General was my grandfather. So that makes Keith my Uncle of sorts." Jenna glared back at her.

Lance tried to take all of this in, "That would make you Rand and Kari's daughter."

"They may have been my parents, but I found my true family here on Arus." Jenna stated proudly.

"Mom, Dad, a lot has happened in these past almost three years. When you left for Ziare I knew that I was on my own. Oh sure I had Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura and my cousins, but I was barely twelve and in my second year at the academy and that's when I met Jenna and we've been best friends ever since." Matt explained.

"Matthew how old are you?" Lance growled.

"That's easy almost sixteen." He frowned.

"You are way too young for a serious relationship." He lectured his son.

'**I'll see you later Matt.'** Jenna purred and kissed him. "It's been so nice finally meeting you, but I promised to baby-sit Hunter for Nate and Ariel."

"And I have watch duty in ten minutes." Matt attempted to make his escape.

Lance grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him back down into the chair. "Not so fast Matthew Alexander!" He pinned his son with a glare. "We are going to have a nice long chat."

---------------------------------------------

Kane went looking for Fawn, who had fled in terror after sharing their first kiss.

**Angel? Did I scare you?'** Kane asked softly as he knocked on the door to her quarters. "Fawn? We need to talk about what happened in the gym." Kane growled softly.

"What happened?" Allura asked him.

"Hello your majesty, exactly how long have you been standing there?" He smiled at her.

"Long enough to know that something happened between you and my daughter." Allura frowned at him. "Now start talking."

"I would if it was of importance, but this really is between Angel and me." Kane growled.

"Angel?" Allura arched a brow at him that basically told him to keep talking.

"She reminds me of an Angel and has been a godsend to me since the moment I opened my eyes and saw her staring down at me. I really did think that she was an angel, because I was sure that Khan had killed me. She was the first to really believe me and has become my best friend." Kane explained as much as he was going to explain about his relationship with Fawn.

"She is like an angel and like you has gone from hell and back and actually lived to tell about it. Did she tell you how she came here to Arus?" Allura asked.

"Yes and I won't allow anything or anyone to hurt her like that again." Kane was dead serious.

"Keith has been really tough on you, but I want you to know that I consider you a part of our family." She smiled at him. "Fawn is in her room studying for her finals. What was it that happened between the two of you that made her run to her room and hide?" Allura now stood between him and the door.

"She's so fragile and I guess that I must have startled her with the kiss that we shared in the gym." Kane growled softly.

"She's sixteen Kane and so unsure of her feelings, take things slow, and let her get used to these feelings that she has for you." Allura gave him that advice and then went on her way.

The door opened, a hand reached out to grab him by his sweatshirt, and then dragged him inside her room.

"Hey!" He exclaimed when he landed on the carpeting of Fawn's room.

'_**Explain!'**_ She snarled down at him as she aimed her Bo staff at his throat.

'**Woe Angel! I come in peace!'** He held up his hands in surrender.

'**I wanted to be left alone!'** She hissed back, but did not remove her weapon.

'**Listen Angel, I know what happened frightened you and its okay to be scared.'** He tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

'**Don't you dare talk to me as if I were a fragile piece of glass!'** She snapped at him.

'**I'm not treating you like glass Fawn. I just want us to talk about what happened.'** Kane kept a tight rein on his temper.

'**What's to talk about! I didn't like being kissed!'** She hissed. **'Now leave!'**

Kane grabbed the Bo staff and tossed it onto her bed. "Fawn you may think that all I care about is that kiss, but I care more about how you're feeling." He sprang to his feet and took back control of the situation.

"What are you going to do?" She whimpered as she backed away from him in fear.

"Leave just as you wanted me to. I would never hurt you or force you to do anything against your will. I thought that you trusted me, but I guess that I was wrong." His voice was laced with the hurt that her actions had caused him as he left her room.

Fawn stood there in shock as what he had just told her finally sunk in. "Wait!!" She shouted and ran after him. **'Kane don't leave me!'** She cried in panic.

Kane was tackled in the corridor before he'd even walked four feet from her door.

'**I'm just scared and confused! Please don't leave me!**' She pleaded as she buried her face against his chest.

Kane wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her in his arms. **'Angel don't cry. I wasn't going to leave you; I was just going to my quarters.'**

'**I'm sorry that I acted the way I did…its just that you scared me and when that happens I close down completely and all of my defenses go on red-alert.'** She whimpered.

'**I care too much about you to just leave.'**He kissed her on the top of her head.**'Besides, I can't leave; your father has me under house arrest.**' He pulled her up his body until they were looking into each others eyes and kissed away her tears.

'**Um…Kane? Would you like to get up now?'** She smiled shyly at him.

'**Actually…'** He contemplated her question**'No, but then we have a while to go before we move on to that stage of our relationship.'** He stood up and cuddled her in his arms. "Now you go back to your studies and I will go take a nice long ice cold shower." He smiled at her.

"Thank you for understanding." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I love you Angel and I will always try and understand your feelings." He kissed her back and then left her standing in the doorway of her room.

"He loves me!" She squealed happily and collapsed on her bed**'I love you to Kane!'** She sent.

'**I know.'** Kane sent back.

---------------------------------------------

Allura was curled up against the cushions in the Gazebo at the center of the garden maze crying. "I want my husband back and I don't care if he can see or not! I just want Keith to hold me in his arms again!" She sobbed against the cushions.

Midnight padded into the gazebo and laid his head in her lap. "Night? Why aren't you with Keith?" She sniffled as she stroked his velvety fur.

"Yes Night, why didn't you let me surprise my wife." Keith growled softly.

"Keith your back!" She wiped away her tears.

"I'm back to stay. I just needed to be alone for a little while and guess what happened?" He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms.

"What?" She frowned at him.

"Let's just say that you are a most beautiful sight for sore eyes." He kissed her.

"You can see!" She squealed happily. "This is wonderful! Now everything can finally get back to normal again!"

"I'm sorry that I've been a bear around everyone." He growled softly.

"We have some slight problems that we may have to deal with. Cassie and Lance are here and they found Matt and Jen making out in the Sit Room. Oh and Kane and Fawn are falling in love or have fallen in love with each other." Allura filled him in.

"When did all of this happen?" Keith groaned.

"Today after you stalked off." Alley answered.

"They'll just have to wait, because I have weeks of quality time to make up with you." He growled softly and that was the end of that conversation.

---------------------------------------------

Sheena and Hunk had moved Shaitan and Jace into the Solarium and had them caged in a portable energy cage.

"Talk before I make you wish that you had never been born." Hunk activated something inside the cage to persuade him to talk.

"Kill me if you like, but I will not give you any information!" Shaitan snarled and received a shock for not answering the question correctly.

"How the hell can you do this to us? I thought that this was beneath you." Jace snarled at them.

Sheena shut the device off and then reached into the cage. "This is personal, your father went too far this time, and I am going to make sure that he gets what's coming to him!" Sheena hissed at Jace and started to strangle him.

Lance and Cassie walked into the room and were not pleased by what Hunk and Sheena were doing.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Lance snarled.

"Sheena? Why aren't those two being transported to the galactic prison?" Cassie hissed.

"They'll just escape and then go after us again! So why don't we just eliminate them now!" Sheena snarled back.

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let him go Sheena!" He ordered.

"Stay out of this Lance!" Hunk snarled.

"Back off Hunk!" Cassie hissed. "Sheena let him go!"

"You don't understand Cassie! So do yourself a favor and leave!" Sheena shouted back.

"I will not leave!! Now let him go that is an order from your princess!" Cassie glared at her.

"Then I resign my position as of now." Sheena let Jace go. "Let's go Hunk we're going Rand hunting!" She and Hunk went to leave the room.

"Sheena! Wait!! Tell us what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?!" Cassie ran after her friend.

Sheena stopped and stared back at Cassie. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way Cass, but I guess that this is goodbye." Sheena vanished from the hallway.

"Sheena wait!"

"Let her go Cass." Lance growled softly.

"Talk Shaitan! Why is she acting like this!?" Cassie hissed at the man in the cage.

"Sheena's lost it." Shaitan growled.

"No! Something happened to her and you are going to tell me what!" She pulled out her phaser and aimed it at him. "Now start talking!"

"You heard my wife start spilling!" Lance snarled.

"Khan drugged Sheena and left her to sleep off the drug. He didn't know that Rand was also in the room. My brother found out something that happened between them in the past, went a little crazy, and took back what was his. That is all that I know!" Shaitan snarled.

Cassie fired a shot at his leg and Shaitan fell to his knees in agony. "He raped her! No wonder she's losing it!"

"Liam! Escort Shaitan and Jace to the prison ship and shoot to kill if they so much as breathe funny." Lance spotted Liam standing in the doorway.

"No problem Lance, I heard the whole thing! Move or I break you in half." Liam deactivated the cage.

"Let's go slime!" Sushi snarled.

"We go to prison and we will be free in a day or less." Shaitan sneered at them.

"We have to help her Lance! No wonder she's acting this way!" Cassie clung to him.

"We will Cass, we will." Lance held her in his arms.

---------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kitty called to her parents, but they didn't even hear her. "Zach! Jay!! Why won't Mommy and Daddy answer me?" Kitty wailed in confusion.

The boys turned to check on their baby sister and watched as their parents ran across the bridge. "Easy Kitty, we will go and find out what's up with Mom and Dad." They tried to calm down their little sister. "You go inside and find Uncle Lance." With that said they took off after their parents.

"Ok Zach! I'll go find Uncle Lance." The little girl ran back inside the castle.

---------------------------------------------

_(Eric and Andy's)_

Andy sat on Eric's lap and watched as Lilly, and the twins played with the cubs.

"This is perfect we're talking again, Daddy can see, and now everything will get back to normal." She sighed in relief.

"Yes finally, peace and quiet." He turned her in his arms and kissed her.

"Dromi? Can I have a cub?" Lilly asked her sister.

"Sorry kiddo, but all of the cubs are already spoken for and you have Sugar." Andy frowned at her sister.

"BUT I WANT ONE TOO!" She wailed.

"Daddy has Midnight and you already have Sugar your dog." Andy sighed as she tried to be patient with her sister.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT A CUB!" She shouted.

"Lilly the answer is no!" Eric growled at her.

"I WANT A CUB!" She screeched.

"Lilly stop this at once!" She got up and walked over to pick her up in her arms.

"YOU'RE MEAN DROMI! I HATE YOU!"

"Go ahead and hate me." She hissed at her sister as she set her into the air car. "Castle of Lions!" She told the computer. "Now go scream at Mom and Dad!" She locked Lilly in and sent her back to the castle.

Eric walked over and pulled her into his arms. "She'll get over it. I think she just feels left out."

"She's turned into a spoiled brat!"

"You acted just like Lilly when you were her age."

"I did not act like that! I never wanted a pet! Daddy gave me Bandit when I was eight and sick in bed with that awful cold!" Andy glared at him.

"I myself recall that day rather fondly." Eric wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her.

'**Behave Eric!'** She picked up Jess.

'**Can I help it if that memory makes me all mushy inside?'** Eric asked huskily.

'**Later darling'** She winked at him.

"Pretty lights!" Jessie pointed to a light blinking on one of the consoles.

"What do you see Sweetie?" She asked her daughter.

"Darling someone is in the lair." Eric frowned as he picked up Jasmine and cuddled her in his arms.

"Okay Sweetie its time to play eye spy." She told her child.

"Play pie!" Jessie squealed.

"Computer activate all defense's and surveillance camera's in the lair." She ordered the computer.

_"Visual acknowledged the intruders are the Captain of the Royal guard of Ziare and her husband."_ The computer showed the two intruders on the holo-screen.

"Manual override access code Nightshade-Alpha-one," Andy snapped out the order to the computer.

_"Override defenses activated, as are all lair defense systems."_

"What are Sheena and Hunk doing in there without asking us for permission?" Eric snarled.

"Bad!" Jasmine scolded.

"That's right baby, it's bad to use other people's equipment without asking." Eric smiled at his daughter.

"This has something to do with Rand. I'd bet my life on it." Andy tried to see what they were up to. "Computer what information were they searching for?"

_"They were scanning for any information on Rand's whereabouts."_

"I KNEW IT! SHEENA WANTS REVENGE ON RAND AND THAT'S WHY SHE'S DOING THIS!" Andy shouted.

"What happened between Rand and Sheena?" Eric frowned at her.

"Rand raped Aunt Sheena while she was on Khan's base. She was drugged at the time so she had to tell him some things about the past. Rand realized that he'd made a big mistake in letting her go and decided to try and make up for lost time." Andy recalled what she had seen in her dream.

"YOU KNEW ALL OF THAT AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Eric roared.

"LISTEN ERIC! YOU WERE UNREACHABLE AND UNCLE HUNK KIDNAPPED ME REMEMBER!" She shouted back at him.

"SO HUNK DID KIDNAP YOU!" Eric continued to lose it and Jasmine began to wail at the top of her lungs.

"Now look what you've done! You scared Jasmine." Andy pulled her daughter into her other arm. "Its okay baby Daddy is just in shock right now."

'**Why didn't you tell me?!'**Eric took back Jasmine and began to rock her in his arms.

"I tried to, but you shut down on me and left me to deal with daddy, the twins, mom, and you alone. Now take Jess while I go see about our visitors." Andy headed towards the lair.

---------------------------------------------

Keith and Allura walked back into the castle and found little Kitty waiting for them.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Keith picked the little girl up in his arms.

"Somethin's wrong with Momma and Daddy." She whimpered.

"What do you mean by that Kitten?" Allura asked softly.

"I called out to 'em and they no even answer me!" She sobbed against Keith's chest. "Zach and Jay went after 'em and told me to come get you." She hiccupped.

'**Oh dear, this isn't good at all and Sheena hasn't talked to anyone about what happened.'** Allura frowned at Keith.

"Buddy we have a major problem. Hunk and Sheena went mental and are out for blood against Rand." Lance filled Keith in as soon as he saw them.

"Why is this happening? What went on when she was captured?" Keith growled.

"Come on Fearless Leader you know that this comes with the job description." Lance grinned.

"Shut up Lance!" Allura snapped.

"Fine, then I won't tell you that the reason she's gone loony is because Rand physically accosted her." Lance acted like Keith had hurt his feelings.

"Oh my GOD!" Allura gasped.

"I will murder him with my bare hands for this!" Keith snarled.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but how long have you known about Matthew and Jenna?" Lance growled.

"Later Lance, our friend's need us. I want everyone in the Sit Room now." Keith snarled.

---------------------------------------------

Andy stayed in the shadows as she listened to what Hunk and Sheena were saying to each other.

"She shut off the link! Damn it we were so close!" Sheena snarled.

"We'll get him Sheena and then make him pay for what he did to you!" Hunk snarled.

"Yes he is going to pay!" Sheena hissed.

Andy took her sword from its place of honor on the wall of the lair and prepared to confront them. "I suggest that you leave my lair before I throw you out!" Her voice echoed off the cavern walls.

"Give me the information that I want and then we will leave!" Sheena snarled back.

"No a chance in hell Aunt Sheena, I can't allow you to go after anyone in your mental state!"

Sheena laughed at Andy's tone of voice. "I trained you! And I can take you down!"

"Daddy trained me and I seriously doubt that you could take me down before I took you out!" Andy hissed.

"I can't allow you to stop me Andromeda!"

"But I will Aunt Sheena even if it means hurting you and Uncle Hunk."

"You're alone Andy. I wouldn't try it." Hunk growled.

"Back off Uncle Hunk!" She hissed.

Sheena used Andy's voice to locate her position and then stealthily appeared behind Andy. "Sorry kiddo." Sheena sighed and knocked her out cold with a Bo staff. "Let's go Hunk." She hissed and the two of them vanished.

Zach and Jay stood in terror as they watched their parents take out Andromeda.

(She's bleeding Jay! Go get Eric!) Zach ran over to where Andy lay bleeding on the floor of the lair.

(Did they kill her?) Jay asked.

(I don't think so! Now go get Eric!) Zach growled at his twin as he tried to find something to put on Dromi's head wound.

"I found Eric!" Jay shouted as Eric ran into the lair with the girls in his arms.

"ANDY!! Jay take the twins! Zach go to that Computer and call the castle for help. Tell them that Andy is hurt bad!" He ordered the twins as he tended to Andy's head wound.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Keith sat at the head of the Sit Room table and was not pleased that Eric and Andy had yet to arrive. "Where are Eric and my Shadow?" He growled.

"Uncle Keith! My parents attacked Andy and she's hurt very badly. Eric wants you to go to their Lair now!" Zach's face appeared on the main screen.

"Calm down Zach. We're on our way! Lance we need to inform the Galaxy Garrison about this." Keith turned to look at his friend.

"No way Keith! We take care of this ourselves!" Lance snarled.

"NO LANCE! SHEENA HAS GONE TOO FAR BY ATTACKING MY BABY GIRL! THEY WILL BE LUCKY IF THEY EVER SEE FREEDOM AGAIN!" Keith ran out of the room.

"Come on Jenn. We have some deserters to catch." Matt growled.

"We'll take Neo. Catch ya later." Jenn grinned at his parents.

"Not so fast you two! We're going to go along with you." Lance frowned.

"Sorry Dad, but we're the only ones allowed in Neo." They raced for the control room.

---------------------------------------------

Max, Ashley, Kane, Fawn, Nate, and Ariel all arrived at the lair.

"Eric what happened to her!" Ariel cried.

"Sheena happened to her!" Eric snarled. "She's been out for at least ten minutes or more." Eric spoke to Max and Ashley.

"What did she hit her with?" Ashley examined her head wound.

"I don't like this, her pupil's aren't responding to any stimuli." Max shined a light into Andy eyes.

"I don't know Ash! I wasn't here!" Eric snarled.

"Easy Eric," Nate tried to calm him down. "How were you supposed to know that they would hurt Andy?"

(Wake up sis before Eric goes insane.)Ariel pleaded with her sister. "Open your eyes baby sister." She whimpered.

"I'm not sure that it's going to be that easy, Ari. She has a severe concussion and we need to take her back to the castle where Max and I can see if the blow to her head caused any serious damage." Ashley told Ariel.

"Let's get her to the castle now! This blow to her head might cause her to go into shock." Max didn't like what he was getting when he scanned her vitals on his med-scanner.

"Ash! Max! You have to help her wake up!" Eric pleaded with them.

"Aunt Sheena is so nice…Why is she doing this?" Fawn couldn't believe that this was happening.

Kane pulled her into his arms. "She must be seriously disturbed about something."

Keith and Allura ran into the lair. "MY BABY!" Allura screamed in terror at the sight of her baby girl lying lifeless on the floor.

"How bad is it?" Keith knelt down beside his shadow.

"Not good Dad…She won't wake up..." Eric was on the verge of losing it.

"What made Sheena do this!?" Allura cried.

"I will explain at the castle." Eric snarled as Andy was transported out of the lair.

---------------------------------------------

Sheena and Hunk dodged Galaxy Garrison squadrons in their quest to find Rand.

"Why did she have to get in my way?" Sheena fought the guilt that tore at her very soul.

"Nothing and no one is gonna stop us from finding Rand!" Hunk snarled.

"Hunk we tried to kill our Goddaughter! Getting Rand is not worth hurting our family!" Sheena hissed.

"He hurt you!" Hunk grumbled.

"I know that Hunk, but we're taking it out on our family!"

"Do you want to find Rand?!"

"Yes! But why am I acting like a mad woman!"

"Because he hurt you emotionally as well as physically." Hunk growled.

"That is no excuse for taking my anger out on Andromeda!" She wailed in frustration. "Our family are our enemies now!"

"We go after Rand. No matter what the cost is and make him pay!" Hunk snarled.

---------------------------------------------

"She's in a deep sleep." Ash broke the news to Eric, who through the whole ordeal hadn't moved from his wife's side.

"I should have been with her." Eric growled.

Ash watched as Eric got up and began to pace the room. "Eric go and see your daughters and I will tell you if there is any change in her condition." Ash ordered him out of the room.

"Come on Andy! Open your eyes!" Eric sat back down and pleaded with his wife.

"ERIC NOW!" Ash snapped.

"Not so loud…" Andy croaked hoarsely.

"You're awake." Eric sighed in relief and kissed her.

Andy reacted by cringing in terror. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eric." Eric frowned at her. "Andy? It's me Eric Lawson your husband."

"I don't remember." She whimpered. "Why can't I remember?"

"Calm down Andromeda. The blow to your head must have given you amnesia." Ashley tried to calm her friend.

"Where am I?" She gave Eric a desperate look.

"It's okay sweetheart you'll remember with time." He tried to comfort her.

"Why does my head feel like there are drums beating inside it?"

"You were hit in the head." Eric tried to explain.

"Why would someone want to hurt me? Did you hurt me?" She whimpered as she looked up at him with emotional amber eyes.

"No! Sweetheart I didn't hurt you." Eric snapped.

"NOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME!" She wailed and yanked the tubes out of her arms and from her nose. "I WANT OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Max raced into the room and tried to help her with Andy. "Hold on there Andromeda. You need to calm down and try to relax." Max slapped some pressure bandages onto her bleeding wrist.

Andy stared at the three of them with a wild look in her eyes and began to push and claw herself free. "I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU PEOPLE AND I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" She got out of bed and tried to make it to the door.

"Not so fast my love, if you want to get out of here then I will take you home." He swept her up into his arms and cradled her against him.

"I wish that I could remember you." She whimpered as she snuggled against his chest.

"I know how to jog your memory." Eric was going to take her to see the twins.

"Where are you taking me?" She frowned.

"You'll see." He growled passing the family on the way to the playroom.

They all gave them a can't-you-two-get-enough-of-each-other look.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Eric answered her.

---------------------------------------------

Keith gave Allura a strange look. "Why did she just ask him who we were?"

Ash and Max stepped out of Andy's room.

"The good news is that she's awake and appears to be fine." Ash smiled at them.

"The bad news is that she can't remember anything." Max growled.

Keith held Allura in his arms. "My poor baby and Eric must be going out of his mind." Allura felt helpless.

"He's handling this quite well. I think that he's taking her to see the twins." Ashley sighed.

"She'll be okay love." Max pulled her into his arms.

"She must be scared. All I can sense is that she's very confused." Ariel frowned as she rocked Hunter in her arms.

"Ariel talk to her. You're her twin sister, so she should remember you." Ash encouraged Ariel to go to Andy.

"I wish that Lexi were here she could get Andy to remember." Ariel sighed.

"When isn't Andy normal?" A voice teased from the doorway.

"Lexi!" Keith and Allura smiled at their very pregnant daughter.

"In the flesh." She sighed and plopped down onto the sofa.

"Where's Christophe?" Nate grinned.

"He was right behind me." She frowned.

"Don't get all flustered love; I had to check in with Dad." Chris sat down next to his wife.

"Alex we have a major problem Andy has totally lost her memory." Ariel whimpered.

"She's faking Ari. I only feel a slight headache." Alex smirked.

"She is not faking Alexandra! She really can't remember anything!" Ash snarled at Alex.

"I'd know Ashley. This is just another scam of hers." Alex hissed.

"Alexandra! She is past her teenage pranks, has more than proven herself as an adult, and has been through hell and back more times than any of you. So lay off her!" Keith snarled at his oldest daughter.

Alex began to bawl her eyes out in Chris's arms. "I'm sorry Daddy." She sniffled.

"Just don't jump to conclusions about people until you know the entire situation." Allura frowned at her.

"She'll be fine it's just a mood swing." Chris assured them.

---------------------------------------------

Jessie and Jasmine looked up at their parents when they entered the playroom. "Momma gots Owie?" Jessica pointed to the bandage on her mother's head.

"Yes Jessica Mommy has an owie." He chuckled at his daughter. "These are our girls." Eric set Andy onto her feet.

Andy stared wide-eyed at the two identical faces that were looking up at her. "Hello little ones…" She whispered as she tried desperately to remember who they were.

"Momma hurt." Jasmine frowned at her father.

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" Andy ran from the room in tears.

"ANDY!" Eric shouted.

"MOMMA MAD!" the girls burst into tears.

"No…No…darlings Mommy is just a little confused right now." Eric tried to calm them down, but when that didn't work he carried them to the nursery and put them down for a nap.

---------------------------------------------

Andy ran blindly out of the room and into her father's arms.

"Easy there Dromi I've got you." He growled softly.

Andy felt safe and secure in his arms. "Why can't I remember anyone?" She sobbed.

Keith hugged her fiercely and then let her go. "You are my daughter and no bump on the head is going to stop you from doing anything." He told her sternly.

"Daddy? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." She sniffled.

"We will figure out how to get your memory back." He tried to reassure her.

"Hello Andromeda. I'm Ariel, I know you're scared and I want to help you." She smiled at her sister.

"I know you, but I can't remember how." Andy sighed in frustration.

"Andromeda Marie this has to be the lowest thing that you have ever sunk to." Alexandra snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Andy frowned at the very pregnant woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked and gave Alex a blank stare.

"Alexandra your big sister by five minutes." She snapped in frustration.

"If you say so, but the only thing that I do know about you is that you need serious help." Andy sighed and walked back into the nursery.

"Alex, she isn't faking, because if she were you would be dead right now!" Ariel hissed.

"Alexandra I am not amused! How dare you treat your sister like that, when she is unable to defend herself!" Allura snarled at her child.

"MOTHER!" Alex wailed. "Why are you taking her side?" She went to find Chris.

"Ariel go soothe your sisters ruffled feathers." Keith sighed in frustration.

"Sure Daddy I'll go get Hunter and let her hold him. He can charm anyone." Ariel went to go cheer up her sister.

---------------------------------------------

"Calm down angel's please!" Eric begged his daughters to stop crying.

"MOMMA!" They howled.

Andy walked into the room and instinctively went over to her babies. "Shush little ones." She cooed down at them and picked up her daughters one in each arm and took them over to the rocker. "There now are Mommy's little angels feeling better?" She smiled at them.

"Are you remembering the twins?" Eric smiled at her.

"Yes these are my daughters Jessica Raven and Jasmine Elizabeth." She smiled down at them. "Everything else however is still a complete blank." She sighed. "Tell me about everything and don't leave out any details."

"Uh well…" Eric was at a loss as to where to start.

"My poor baby, are you okay?" Allura breezed into the room.

"She's fine Mom. She remembered the girls." Eric grinned.

"Are you my mother?" Andy stared at her.

"Yes."

"Then that explains Alexandra's actions." She mused. "So she really is my sister. No wonder I don't want to remember anything."

"Ariel is also your sister. The three of you are triplets." Allura explained.

"Let me get this straight, Alexandra is the perfect princess, Ariel is the peace keeper, and I'm…Oh that's right I don't know who I am!" She got up and handed Eric their sleeping daughters. "I can't handle this!" She stalked out of the room.

"She's the stubborn pigheaded one." Keith growled.

"At least she calmed the twins down." Eric set the girls down in their cribs. "Watch them will you. I have to go find out where she fled.

"She went to Darian's, only I don't think that she's going to react well to him…" Allura sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Zach and Jay emerged from their hiding places in the back of their parents ship.

(Did you hear anything?)Jay asked.

Zach tried to concentrate on his parent's voices. (Dad's not Dad anymore. He has completely flipped.) He frowned at his brother.

(What about Mom?) Jay asked.

(She seems to be snapping out of it.) Zach smiled.

(Why are they doing this Zach? It doesn't make sense!!) Jay growled in frustration.

(Shh! I can't hear and listen to you at the same time!) Zach hissed. "MOM WAS RAPED!" He snarled angrily causing Jay to silence his brother by covering his mouth with his hand.

(They'll hear you Zach! Now what are you talking about who hurt mother!?) Jay snarled.

(RAND!) Zach hissed.

----------------------------------------------

Andy used only instincts to guide her to her destination a castle in the mountains, Darian and Allana's home. "What am I doing here?" She moaned.

"Talking to yourself as usual." A voice spoke to her out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" She stammered.

"Nice try Dromi. You know perfectly well who I am." Darian growled.

"Yes…you are a figment of my imagination caused by the blow to my head." She informed her delusion.

"Who hit you on the head?" Darian frowned in confusion and appeared in front of her.

"DON'T HURT ME!" She cried out in terror when she saw that he had fangs. "I'VE GOT MY CROSS!" She held up her medallion.

"Sweetie I gave you that cross fifteen years ago." Darian arched a brow at her.

"Why did I come here to you?" She frowned.

"Because little blossom, I've always been your best friend, mentor, and sounding-board. You trust me completely." He smiled at her.

"So you're my friend?" She asked warily.

"Yes and I'm godfather to your twins. So I take it that the blow to your head gave you a case of amnesia." Darian sat down beside her on the grass.

"My memory is a total blank." She sighed.

"Who hit you Andy?" He frowned.

"I can't remember or I don't want to remember." She hissed.

"Hey easy Little Blossom, its Darian and I always find a solution to your problems." He winked at her.

"If you say so Darian," She wasn't sure if she trusted him or not. "Just one little question…um…Why do you have fangs?"

"That's a very long story princess, but to make a long story short…I'm immortal." Darian grinned at her.

"YOU'RE A…A…A…VAMPIRE!! YOU HAVE FANGS!" She screamed and ran for her life.

"Why me!" Darian rolled his eyes heavenward and went to go get her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SCREAM!!" She backed away from him in terror.

"Listen Andy I'm not a neck biter or a blood drinker…I'm cured except for the fangs and eternal life I'm harmless." He tried to calm her down.

"STAY AWAY!!" She screamed.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Princess Andromeda would scream and runaway in terror. You would rather be shot than runaway from anything or anyone." Darian taunted her.

"I CAN'T FIGHT YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!"

Darian roared with laughter. "You have no idea who you are or what you're capable of doing."

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" She fumed.

"Yes it is Andy! You happen to be one of the most feared people in the universe and now you've been reduced to cowering like a spoiled rotten little Princess." He gasped for air as he tried to stop laughing.

"ARE YOU ALL INSANE?!" She wailed and ran off into the forest.

---------------------------------------------

Eric flew Blacky over the forest and tried to spot his wife. "Come on babe this in no time for you to hide from me." He growled.

"_She doesn't seem to want to be found does she_?"Blacky was also worried about Andy.

"No she doesn't buddy and that's what worries me."Eric sighed in frustration.

"_Keith wants to speak with you shall I patch him through or tell him that your trying to focus on finding Dromi?" _Blacky informed him.

"Patch him through Blacky there is no sense getting him anymore upset than he already is."Eric sighed.

"Well have you found her yet?" Keith's face appeared on the screen.

"No not yet…How did she react to Darian?" Eric asked as he caught a glimpse of Shadow on the ground.

"She ran in terror." Keith groaned.

"And to think you used to wish that she were a normal girl." Eric grinned. "I think I've found her Keith."

"Where?"

"In a tree with Shadow staring up at her." Eric chuckled.

"I want Holo's." Keith chuckled.

"Already one step ahead of you Keith." Eric landed in a clearing. "We'll talk later I must rescue my damsel in distress." Eric grinned at Keith and ended the call. "Holo's Blacky lots and lots of Holo's."

_"She is never going to live this one down is she?" _Blacky chuckled.

"Not a chance pal not a chance_."_ Eric smirked.

---------------------------------------------

Andy stared wide-eyed at the massive black Panther that was sitting at the base of the tree. "Go away!" She hissed at it in terror.

The cat just stared at her as if this were some sort of new game and waited for her to come down from her perch in the tree.

"PLEASE GO AWAY!" She wailed and threw her slipper to try and distract him.

The cat growled at her in confusion, but went to go fetch her slipper, and then brought it back to her.

"Scat cat! I wouldn't make a good meal…I'm damaged goods." She pointed desperately to the bandage on her head.

"Shadow what have you cornered this time?" Eric was standing next to the cat. "Hello beautiful…Are you having fun?" He grinned up at her.

"Why isn't he hurting you?" She whimpered.

"Because he knows who's master and who's not." Eric scratched Shadow behind his ears.

"He's yours?" She frowned.

"No darling, he's yours." Eric smiled up at her. "Come down from that tree he's harmless."

Andy warily climbed down from the tree. "Mine?" She gasped when he pounced on her and began to purr and lick her face.

"Yeah, all two hundred fifty pounds of him." Eric chuckled.

"Get him off of me! He's ruining my dress!" She pushed at Shadow to try to get him to move.

"Shadow she isn't herself today so lay off her." Eric ordered the cat and Shadow headed for home.

"Just look at my dress! That fur ball chased me up that tree and I tore it!" She snarled as she looked at the shredded remains of the skirt of her dress.

"So what Andy! You hate dresses anyway." Eric reached out to rip the skirt of her dress until it resembled a mini-dress.

"Hey! Stop that!" She hissed and tried to push him away from her, but she lost her balance and landed flat on her back with Eric on top of her. "Let me up!" She hissed.

"No Love, this is where you belong safe in my arms." He kissed her.

'**Why did she have to hit me like that? I was only trying to help her! She was so cold to me and then she left me for dead!'** Andy sobbed, as Sheena's betrayal finally hit her like a brick wall.

"I didn't want to remember what she did!" She pounded her fists against Eric's chest.

"I know baby. So that was why you woke up with no memory. You refused to admit that Sheena did this to you." He growled into her hair and cradled her in his arms.

"It was like I was in this dark room and I couldn't find my way out." She whimpered.

Eric began to rain kisses all over her face. **'I've got you love, your safe with me.'**

"Make everything go away. Please Eric…even if it is just for a little while." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you so much." He deepened the kiss. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop Sheena."

'**I don't care Eric. Just make everything go away.'** She purred back and her dress hit the grass.

'**As you wish.'** He growled huskily and they lost themselves in each other for a while.

---------------------------------------------

Zach and Jay snuck around the ship as they tried to think of a plan. (We can't fight our parents! There is no way that we could win!) Jay groaned as he munched on his ration bar.

(Listen to me Jay…I know that you're sacred, but we have to stop them before they hurt anyone else.) Zach slammed his fist against a table.

(We need to call for some kind of back up.) Jay felt the ship land.

(There's no time for that Jay! They've landed the ship.) He hissed back as their parents passed the galley.

Sheena stopped at the doorway and frowned. "We're not alone." She hissed.

Hunk drew his gun and opened the door. "Come out and you won't be harmed." He snarled.

Zach and Jay felt like running in terror. "Chill out Dad it's us!" Zach held his hands up in surrender.

Hunk stared at his son's in surprise. "Zachary! Jason! Why aren't you at home!"

"That's an excellent question Father…Why aren't you and Mother at home?" Zach mimicked his father's tone.

"Yeah Mother! Why aren't you at home? Did you know that Kitty is scared out of her mind?" Jay scolded his parents.

"Kitty? Where is your sister?" Sheena asked worriedly.

"On Arus with Uncle Lance and Aunt Cassie. She called out to you when you ran out of the castle." Zach growled at his parents.

"Yeah, so we decided to follow you and sent her up to the castle. We saw everything that you did to Andy!" Jay glared at his parents.

"You left her there to die! Because of you she may never wake up again!" Zach snarled.

"She was only knocked out Zachary. We did not seriously injure her." Hunk frowned at his son.

"She's in a coma?" Sheena was instantly raked with guilt.

"I'M EMBARRASSED TO CALL YOU OUR PARENTS!" Zach shouted.

"WHAT THE TWO OF YOU DID WAS INEXCUSABLE!" Jay shouted at them and then ran from the room.

"JAY!" Zach shouted and ran after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Hunk shouted.

"WE ARE ON RAND'S PLANET AND OUR BOYS JUST RAN OUT INTO GOD KNOWS WHAT!" Sheena ran after the boys.

---------------------------------------------

Matt and Jenna tried to contact Hunk and Sheena's ship. "They aren't answering Jenn. Where is the Explorer?" He frowned.

"Four hours away, because of your false coordinates that you gave them." Jenna grinned.

"Boy is Uncle Jeff steamed at us! We'll be lucky if we don't get court marshaled ourselves." Matt chuckled.

"We've go company Matt and it looks like Khan is here to." Jenna tried not to panic.

"We're going to need help. Jenn I think its time to call Eric." Matt evaded Khan's ship. "Shit! What the hell did we just stumble onto!!?"

"Khan also wants Rand! That has to be it!" Jenn hissed back.

"Uncle Keith? This is Matt we've got a major situation over here on Rand's home-world." Matt informed the second image that appeared on his screen.

"Jeff wants to talk to you about your little wild goose chase. I however would like an explanation, as to why the two of you are there in the first place!" Keith snarled at them.

"Someone had to go after Sheena!" Jenn snapped.

"You two are way too young to handle Khan's men alone!" Keith snarled.

"You are also junior officers in the Galaxy Garrison and you didn't even tell Eric where you were going!" Jeff snarled at them.

"Eric was too busy to send us after them." Jenn protested.

"That is not the point! You took off without telling anyone where you were going!" Jeff snarled.

"Jenna cut that transmission now!" Matt shouted.

"Why!? What's going on?!" Jenna and Jeff spoke at the same time.

"Khan's ship is about to swallow our Neo whole!" Matt panicked as they were caught in a tractor beam.

"Calm down kid. Help is on the way, but it would have already been there had you given us your location in the first place!" Jeff snarled before the transmission was completely cut off.

"It's okay Jenn…We're safe as long as we remain in the ship." Matt pulled her into his arms.

"Well…well…well what do we have here?" Khan's face appeared on the screen.

"On second thought start panicking!" Jenna glared at him.

_"Of all the stupid childish pranks to pull!!_" Neo snarled at the two of them. _"I am seriously having doubts as to whether the two of you should be allowed to fly me anymore!"_

"Yell at us later Neo! That is if Khan doesn't kill us!" Matt hissed.

_"Jenn's Mother is with Khan so I seriously doubt that he's going to harm you or Jenna._" Neo informed them.

"Mother?!" Jenn frowned.

"Worry about it later…." Matt hissed.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Keith sent Nate and Ariel to try and find Eric and Andromeda.

"Ari there's Blacky so where are Eric and Andy?" Nate frowned as he began to scan the forest for any sign of them.

_"The hunky Captain and the shadow might not want to be disturbed right now."_ Cora informed him.

"I see what you mean Cora! She must have her memory back!" Ari grinned as she pointed down at the couple entwined in each other's arms.

Nate looked at Eric and Andy and then over at his wife. "Looks like fun…" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. "I say we go home." He leaned over and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Behave Nathan!" Ariel swatted his hands away. "How are we going to get their attention?"

_"Careful handsome remember that those two have quite a temper and you don't want to be stuck on graveyard for two weeks."_ Cora warned._ "But on second thought it would be fun so go ahead and do exactly what you're thinking."_

"That's the idea kitty cat that's the idea." Nate patted the console affectionately.

_"Ready when you are sugar."_ The cat purred.

"Shall I leave the two of you alone?" Ari arched a brow at him.

_"No need to be jealous Ari…I'm just a harmless flirt."_ Cora sighed. _"He is fine, but not as fine as my Lance."_

"See honey she's still devoted to Lance." Nate winked at her. "Hey you two! I hate to interrupt, but we have a code red situation developing on Triton and that means that your fun will have to be postponed until we get back." Nate announced to them over the outside speakers of his Tiger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!?" Eric roared in outrage as he grabbed his shirt to cover Andy and then got dressed. "THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD NATHAN!!"

Andy was blushing crimson from her head to her toes. "YES YOUR VERY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" She pulled on the shirt and glared up at Cora hovering above them.

"So our Andy's back in top form again that's great!" Nate answered them.

:My form is none of your business!! But if you must know yes I have my memory back!: Andy hissed. "Ow! My head hurts!" She winced in pain as her headache returned full force.

"Andy?" Eric swept her up into his arms. "You should be in bed."

"I'm fine…Did you know that I can see two of you?" She blinked up at him in an attempt to clear her vision.

"Andy? Are you dizzy?" Eric set her down on of the seats in the lion after he dressed her in one of her flight suits.

"Yes…" Andy blacked out in her seat.

"_PRINCESS!!_" Blacky only waited for Eric to sit before he shot towards the castle at mach 4.

"I know what you're thinking Blacky and your right, but one look into her amber eyes and I'm her willing slave." Eric sighed in frustration.

_"Don't lay your guilt on me…its Max and Ashley that are going to hang you by your toes."_ Blacky growled.

_"Did you find her?"_ Jetta shot out of the lake and hovered in front of them.

_"Yes we did Jetta, but she seems to have blacked out because of her anger towards Nathan."_ Blacky informed her.

_"She should be in bed!!_" Jetta snarled at Eric.

"All right I get the picture now get out of my way, so that we can land and get Andy back inside!" Eric rolled his eyes in frustration.

_"I'm sorry Captain, but she's very important to me and I worry…"_ Jetta whimpered.

"I know that Jetta, but this is Andy and she had other things on her mind than going back to the castle…." Eric sighed. "I'll take care of her you just go back to your nap."

_"Yes captain."_ Jetta returned to the lake.

_"Don't look at me…. She's just like the Princess._" Blacky growled.

"So I noticed." Eric groaned.

---------------------------------------------

Keith paced the Sit Room floor and watched as Black Lion landed right on the castle lawn and Eric raced into the castle with Andy in his arms. "What happened she was fine when he found her!?" Keith ran from the room.

Allura and Fawn were already running down the hallway towards the medical wing.

'**Something's Wrong with Andy!' **She sent.

'**Not Again!'** He groaned in frustration.

---------------------------------------------

Eric rushed Andy to the Medical wing and straight past Max and Ashley. "She passed out again! What's going on?! She was fine a little while ago, even her memory is back." Eric demanded an answer from his two friends, after he set Andy down on the examination table.

"What happened to her dress? Why is she wearing her flight suit?" Ashley glared at Eric.

"Easy love…I know that you hate it when this happens to Andy, but taking your fury out on Eric isn't going to help matters any." Max whispered into her ear.

"Start talking!" Ashley snarled as she began picking out the leaves that she was finding throughout Andy's long main of hair.

"She was frightened of Shadow, so I rescued her from the tree. Which really tore up her dress, so I fixed it for her…She however didn't want me to help her, so she pushed me away from her, which caused her to lose her balance, and we both took a tumble in the grass. She wanted to get up, but I couldn't resist kissing my wife…and then all of her memory came flooding back to her. She didn't want to think about what had happened so we… No damn it the rest is none of your business!" Eric's face grew red with embarrassment.

"That explains part of what happened, but what caused her to pass out?" Max frowned.

Eric's face grew an even darker shade of red, but he answered Max's question. "Nate and Ari were sent to get us and…Well we weren't too happy to see them and Andy was so embarrassed, because, well, you know how Nate can tease…so she lost her temper." Eric felt like a teenager caught making out for the first time.

"Eric, she is still suffering from a severe blow to the head! So a lot of active movements can cause her to have a relapse!" Ashley snarled at him.

"She was perfectly fine until Nate showed up! That is the only reason that she passed out!" Neither one of them noticed the crowd that was gathering just outside the room.

"I swear Eric! It's like the two of you can't keep your hands off of each other for five minutes!" Ashley checked Andy's vital signs as Max made sure that she hadn't done any more damage to her head.

"Like you and Max aren't the same way! The only difference is that Andy and I are married and you two refuse to set a date for your wedding!" Eric snarled back.

"Calm down you two we are drawing a crowd!" Max hissed.

:Will you two shut up! My head feels like its splitting already.: Andy moaned and put her hand to her head.

'**Sorry darling.****'** Eric lowered his voice and sat down on a stool beside the exam table.

"I may have been out, but I started coming to when you two started snarling at each other." Andy opened her eyes to glare at the two of them.

"You shouldn't have run away like that." Max frowned at her.

"I needed to be by myself so that I could think…" Andy whimpered.

"I just wish that you would try and listen to me…I hate watching you hang to life by a thread and it gets harder every time that I have to patch you up again." Ash sighed in defeat.

"Let's get her settled into one of the rooms." Max growled.

"Don't we have a mission to go on?" Andy frowned.

"I have a mission to go on. You are staying here to heal and no arguments." Eric picked her up in his arms.

'**Fine you win, but I'll stay at home and not here. Fawn and Kane can watch me. Please Eric…I couldn't stand my parents and Alex hovering over me!'** Andy pleaded to him with her eyes.

'**Promise me.'** He growled.

'**I promise on the very lives of our twins and our future children.'** She vowed.

"Not good enough sweets, considering that the last time when you were in labor with the twins…you said that you would kill me if I ever did that to you again." He growled softly as he walked passed the rest of the family who were standing outside in the hallway.

"You are just going to have to trust me." She blinked innocently up at him.

"Stay out of the lair and I repeat no begging for information on the mission." Eric frowned at her.

"I promise." She smiled.

"Kane? Fawn? Go get the girls you two are going to make sure that Andy stays put." Eric turned to look at the two teens.

"I can handle that." Kane grinned at Eric and led Fawn towards the nursery.

---------------------------------------------

(Khan's ship)

"Mother since when are you chained to anyone's throne?" Jenna gaped at the sight of her mother sitting meekly beside Khan.

"Hello daughter. Why are you here?" Kari snapped.

"Gee mom I don't know…I came looking for Daddy and found Khan instead." Jenna hissed in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't you just love family reunions?" Khan grinned at Matt.

"Shut up Khan! What the hell is going on here and why did you capture our ship?" Matt tried to act like he wasn't afraid of Khan.

:Listen brat! Do you recall what I did to Kane and he was my own son!: Khan snarled and slashed Matt across his cheek with his whip.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jenna shouted at Kahn.

"So she does have your temper." Khan used his mind on Jenna and had her holding her head in agony in mere moments.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Matt lunged at Khan and caught him off guard landing a kick to Khan's side.

"Why you little pain!" Khan sent Matt flying into a far wall.

"Look Jenna…stars." Matt groaned out loud before he lost consciousness.

"MATT!" Jenna broke the hold that Khan had on her mind and raced over to Matt's side.

"Jenna we need to get you a new suitor…this one is so unworthy of you." Kari was not impressed.

"MOTHER! MY LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jenna snarled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She screeched when some of Khan's men pulled her away from Matt. Four of them went flying and the other three were about to join them, when Khan's whip wrapped around her throat and cut off her ability to breath.

"Heel pet!" Khan snarled as he pulled her towards him.

"KHAN LET HER GO! SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" Kari shouted at him.

"She reminds me of a younger version of Andromeda." He put a finger under Jenna's chin and made the girl look up at him.

She glared daggers at him as she clawed at the whip that was still wrapped around her throat.

"A pity that she only mimics my future Queen," Khan sighed. "Take her and her boyfriend to their cell." He barked at his men.

"You hurt her and I will cut your heart out!" Kari snarled.

"I wouldn't threaten the man who holds your leash!" He snarled back.

"Rand will come for me." She hissed back.

"Rand loves my sister. He always has and could careless for you. His only downfall was when he took something from Sheena that was not freely given to him." Khan growled.

"YOU ARE LYING!" She screeched.

"Am I?" He snarled.

"Yes!" She hissed.

"See for yourself!" Khan activated a screen and showed her some of the security cam footage from Sheena's room.

Kari broke free of her leash and ran from the room in tears.

---------------------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Rand stood in front of another one of Khan's time portals and set the coordinates to when he and Sheena were lovers. "You will be mine again. I will not make the same mistake twice." He growled softly as he clipped a time retrieval device onto his belt.

"Sire! Khan's shuttle has landed at the palace!" Devon's servant reported to him.

"It's now or never Rand…are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Devon frowned at him.

"Yes this way I will be rid of my traitorous daughter and my cowardly son." He stepped into the portal, just as Sheena's boys ran into the room.

"Where did you two come from?" Devon frowned at the twins.

"Awesome a time portal!" Zach headed for the open portal.

"No Zach! That is to dangerous and we have no idea where it leads to!" Jay grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him away from the portal.

"WHERE'S RAND!" Hunk and Sheena shouted as they entered the room.

"Yes where is Rand?!" Khan snarled as his men surrounded the room…two pulled Zach and Jay away from the portal, while the other deactivated it. "Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

Zach and Jay stared at their Uncle in awe.

"Who are you?" Zach asked him.

"I happen to be your Uncle Khan. Do you like what you see?" He asked the boy. "Zachary this could all be yours one day."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM KHAN!" Sheen shouted at her brother.

"I would never have harmed the princess…How does it feel to be on my side of the coin?" Khan sneered at his sister.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE UNDERSTOOD!" Sheena shouted back in her defense.

"You are no better than he is mother!" Jay snarled.

"Do not raise your voice to your mother like that!" Hunk snarled.

"He does have a point." Khan smirked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The three of them glared at Khan.

---------------------------------------------

(Andy and Eric's home)

Andy woke up from her drug-induced sleep and dug into her nightstand for her headset and put it on her head. "So love of my life fill me in." She purred into her Mic, which was a direct link to Eric's lion.

"Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson! You promised!" He snarled at her.

"I am in bed Eric! In fact I happen to be wearing my red silk teddy…you know the one with all those ribbons that you like to undo." She purred.

Eric squirmed in his pilot seat very relieved that this was on a closed channel. "You know what I meant!" He growled.

"You never said anything about our little communicators." She pouted.

"What do you want…" He sighed in defeat.

"What do you think I want…" She purred back.

Black Lion nose-dived out of control for a few minutes. "It is not going to work brat! So just go back to bed!" He snarled at her as he righted his lion.

"What's up Eric?" Nate's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm fine there was just a glitch in these new controls." He lied to his friend.

"_That was your fault not mine!"_ Blacky snarled.

Nate chuckled when Eric's face turned bright red. "Tell Dromi hello for us." He grinned at Eric before signing off.

"Matt and Jenn are with Khan and so are Hunk, Sheena, and the twins." Andy informed Eric. "Face it Eric you and I are a team." She purred. "You need me."

"I need you alive and well for the rest of our lives and that is why you are home in bed." He tried to remain patient with her.

"I've been thinking about our girls and I have decided that I want a miniature version of you." She smiled.

"I would be glad to help you with your little project as soon as I get home. So I would suggest that you try and get some sleep, because you're gonna need it." He growled back.

"I will hold you to that promise. I love you, so be careful." She frowned.

"Love you to Dromi and I will show you how much when I get home." He grinned.

---------------------------------------------

(Khan's ship)

Jenna paced the room as she continued to try and find some way to escape her cell.

"It's hopeless Jenn. I've already gone over the entire room and its escape proof." Matt looked over at her.

"There has to be a way out!" She felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Calm down Jenna. Panicking won't help you get out of here." He got up and walked over to her.

"I am not panicking!" She hissed.

"Yes you are Jenna…in fact you're almost ready to claw at the walls in order to get out of here." Matt growled softly.

"I HATE CLOSED IN SPACES! MATT!!!" She screamed at him in frustration.

"Jenna its okay, I'm here with you, so you don't need to be afraid." Matt pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Please get me out of here!" She sobbed.

"That does it!" Matt carried her over to the bunk and set her down, before he ran at the door and began to try and kick it in." Let us out!" He snarled he fell back in surprise when the door opened and found Kari standing in the doorway.

"Matthew get off your butt and get my daughter out of here!" Kari ordered the teen after seeing what was happening to her baby girl.

"Mother? But how did you get out of your chains?" Jenna sniffled.

"I was only playing along with him. No one chains me up and lives to tell about it." Kari snarled. "I draw the line at him capturing my daughter and then locking her up in this tiny cell!"

"I knew that you still cared about her Kari. I just didn't think that you would let her suffer like this!" Matt snarled.

"She betrayed me Matthew, so call this tough love." She sneered at him.

"Thank you mother." Jenna stood up and hugged her mother.

"I love you Jenna, but we are on different sides now." She sighed.

"I know, but I still love you." Jenna loved being held by her mother again.

"Are you truly happy?" She frowned at her daughter.

"I've found where I truly belong. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I was meant to be with everyone on Arus. I really feel that I'm home when I'm around them." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the hurt look that her mother was giving her.

"I've always know where you belonged. I should have let my father raise you. Maybe he still would be alive if I had." She let her true emotions show for a few minutes. "Now go…before I change my mind and remember this I won't help you again." She pushed Jenna at Matt. "If you hurt her I will hunt you down and cut you apart." Kari glared at Matt before she vanished.

"Bye Mother and thank you for understanding." She whispered as they went to go find their ship.

---------------------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's)

Andy snuck passed the two teenagers that were necking on her couch and entered the twin's playroom. She carefully touched a spot on the wall and the wall moved revealing the entrance to her lair.

"HAL, I want Hermes to scan Rand's home world for the team, the twins, and their parents." Andy ordered softly as she sat down in the very comfortable leather chair in front of the vast computer console.

"_Yes mistress I will begin the scan at once…the traitors are with the twins in the palace, Khan's army is there with them…"_ HAL remarked. _"Mistress you promised the Captain that you would stay in bed…"_ HAL was Andy's latest creation he was an artificial life form that lived inside the mainframe of the computer. All that there was of him was a three dimensional face on her computer screen that could feel, react, and show any kind of human expression or emotion.

"What Eric doesn't know won't hurt him…now please get me a visual of the Palace and have Hermes up-link to the palaces computer system. I want a virtual layout of the entire Palace." Andy continued to give him orders.

_"Already done…I detect that their time device was recently activated and Rand was the one that entered the portal…"_ Hal frowned.

"What was it set at?" She snapped.

_"Planet Ziare when King Keith was in his late teens."_

"Locate Matt and Jenn." She frowned.

_"They are in their ship and headed for the planet…I am establishing a link now…."_

"Jenn this is Andy. I need you to go to your grandfather's palace, ignore everyone, and go to these coordinates that Hermes has fed into Neo. You'll see a time portal, go into it, and bring back your father before he changes the past and destroys this future. I now have total control over the palace. Good luck I've had Hermes duplicate a time retrieval device so that you'll be able return back home and I'm sending little Hermes with you so that he can guide you where to go once you arrive at your destination." Andy finished briefing Matt and Jenna.

"What happened?" Matt frowned.

"Jenn's father has gone back into the past to correct the mistake that caused him to lose Sheena. You must stop him Jenna your very life depends on it." Andy sighed.

"I'll bring my father back." Jenn frowned at Andy's image as she ended the transmission.

"If you don't you won't even be a memory." Andy's head began to throb again and she rubbed her fingertips against her temples.

_"That does it mistress go back to bed!"_ Hal hissed.

"I'm fine Hal!" She snapped.

_"NOW! You need to rest there isn't anything else that you can do."_ He hissed back.

"In a little while I want to have a little fun first." She glared at her creation.

---------------------------------------------

Eric entered the palace and was surprised to find all of its systems down. "What happened here?" He frowned.

"I don't know, but all of the guards were attacked by their own security system." Nate grinned.

"I can't even access the main system…someone else has control of it." Ariel frowned.

"Khan must be having a conniption." Eric grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Khan threw a guard into the far wall. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He roared as the palace security systems attacked his own men.

"Even the computer seems to hate you big brother." Sheena smirked.

"Who's controlling this?" The twins wondered as men began to run for any cover they could find.

"It reminds me of Patrick's handy work." Hunk frowned.

"Yes, but he's on Ziare with Myria. How could he possibly know about this situation?" Sheena frowned. "That must mean that Andy is okay!" She sighed in relief.

---------------------------------------------

Andy made sure that none of Khan's men laid a finger on Eric or the rest of the team, by siccing the security system on Khan's men. Her main focus however was on Khan himself. She had him hanging over a spiked pit after he had fallen into one of his own traps. There was a chain attached to his legs that gave him a shock every two or three minute's.

"Get me down you idiots! I am tired of this retched planet!" He snarled at his men.

"Yes master." A guard bowed to him and then released him using his laser sword.

"Let us leave this cursed planet!" He stalked out of the room just as Eric and his team arrived on the scene.

"Where's Khan?" Nate frowned as he surveyed the room.

"Gone like the coward he is." Sheena frowned at Eric who was glaring icily at them.

"I have orders to bring you back with us to Arus, where you will face the charges of attempted murder on the Crowned Princess of Arus."

"Attempted murder?" Sheena gasped. "I wasn't trying to kill her."

"Cracking her head open with a metal bow staff is attempted murder in my eyes. You are lucky that I don't give you the same treatment right now!" Eric snarled at her his lion gold eyes blazing with fury that he was barely keeping in check.

"Are you threatening my wife!" Hunk snarled.

"No! I am arresting you and her for trying to murder my wife!" Eric snarled as he placed bindings on their wrists. "Let's go! I still have to find Matt and Jenna!" Eric shoved them at Nate and the others and stalked from the room.

"We told you that you were in big trouble! Now you're going to prison and we'll be parentless!" The twins hissed at their parents.

"Let's go you two and don't worry even if your parents end up going to prison for a while you'll still be well taken care of." Ariel herded the boys out of the room.

---------------------------------------------

Jenna and Matt entered the portal and used their little device to seal the opening. "Let's go find your father, before he erases you from existence." Matt headed for the main palace on Ziare.

"Matt? What if we can't stop him?" Jenna frowned.

"I will love you forever and that isn't going to change." He growled.

"I love you so much…" Jenna fought back her tears.

---------------------------------------------

(Hours later on Arus)

Eric found Andy lying asleep in bed exactly where she was supposed to be. So he went to take a shower before he woke her from her slumber. "She's sound asleep, so that means that she actually did what she was told." Eric sighed as he let the water wash away some of the tension that had been plaguing him all day. "Since when does she ever do what I tell her…" Eric frowned as he exited the shower stall and reached for his robe.

He stalked out of the bathroom, went to the twin's playroom, and then entered the entrance to the Lair. "Hal was Andromeda in the lair while I was gone?!" He barked at the face on the screen.

_"No comment."_ Hal answered back as he eyed Eric warily.

"Listen Hal…I can disconnect your circuits in less than a second." He growled.

_"She was here for a short while, but then had to return to her sleeping chambers after complaining of a headache."_ He explained hastily.

Eric noticed that there were time coordinates on one of the other computer screens. "What have you been up to Hal?" Eric narrowed his eyes at the face on the main monitor.

_"Rand has gone back in time to correct a mistake that he made when he was a young man or so the mistress surmised."_

"Who was sent after him?" Eric noticed that two others had also entered the portal.

_"Prince Matthew and Jenna."_ He answered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Eric groaned. "Shut down Hal and try to relax…I won't tell Andy that you snitched on her."

_"Thank you Captain and I hope that you and the mistress enjoy the rest of your evening."_ Hal sighed in relief.

"Oh I will my friend…that is after I talk with my wife." Eric stalked out of the lair and headed back towards the master bedroom.

---------------------------------------------

Andromeda lay innocently in bed and waited for her husband to join her. Eric reached down, carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the master bath. "Eric? What are you doing?" She yawned sleepily.

Eric smiled down at her as if nothing were wrong. "I just got in and I didn't feel like showering alone." He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"So how did the mission go?" She asked sleepily as he undressed her.

Eric pulled her with him into the shower. "Boring nothing really happened." Eric turned on the water so that it was on a warm setting.

'**Boring huh…'** She sighed.

'**Yes very dull; except the entire Palace security system seemed to be controlled by someone else. Any guess as to who that person was?'** He frowned at her.

'**How would I know Eric? I've been cooped up here in our room.'** She pouted.

Eric stepped out of the shower and then set the water temperature to freezing cold. **'WRONG ANSWER! NOW START TALKING!'** He snarled.

'**What's the big idea Eric!'** She screeched. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Eric reached in and turned the water back to a warmer setting, before he got back into the shower, and cornered her against one of the tiled walls. "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT GO INTO THE LAIR!" Eric roared.

Andy knew when her husband's temper was way past the red line, but didn't want to admit that she hadn't done as he had asked her to do**. 'No I stayed in bed.'**

"THAT DOES IT ANDROMEDA MARIE! I'M GETTING THE GIRLS AND WE ARE GONNA STAY AT THE CASTLE UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO ACT YOUR AGE AND STOP PLAYING THESE CHILDISH GAMES!" He left the shower, grabbed a towel, and stalked out of the room.

'**ERIC! WAIT!! DON'T GO!!'** She wrapped a towel around her chased after him.

Eric turned on his heel and glared at her. **'Well? I'm waiting for you to tell me the truth!' **Eric snarled.

"You were right I was in the lair. I was the one that had control of the computers, but that isn't the only thing that I did…" She worried her lower lip with her front teeth and stared up at him with her huge amber gold eyes. "I had to send Matt and Jenna back in time, so that they could stop Rand from changing the past…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it, but I had to act quickly." Andy explained. "I did however have enough sense to go back to bed when my head started hurting again and that is exactly where you found me."

"Was that really so difficult? You could have saved us both a lot of trouble and just told me the truth." Eric shook his head at her.

"How did you figure it out anyway?"

"I know you better than you know your own self." Eric grinned sheepishly.

"You threatened Hal didn't you?" Andy glared at him.

"I got home found you sound asleep in bed and then realized that you have never once followed any of my orders to the letter. So I went into the lair and had a little conversation with Hal." Eric came clean with her.

"Ha! You threatened our poor defenseless computer to get information on me! You are no better than I am!" She poked him in the chest with her finger, but lost her grip on her towel and it fell to the carpet.

'**You really do love to torment me don't you my love.'** Eric drank in the sight of her wearing nothing at all.

Andy's reaction was to run to their bed and dive under the covers.

'**Sweetheart? Why are you hiding under the covers?'** He chuckled at the sight of her hiding under the covers on their bed.

'**Leave me alone!'** She wailed.

'**Oh no baby-doll you and I are going to get serious about a request for a miniature version of me.'** He crawled under the covers at the foot of their bed.

'**Oh! That request!'** Andy gasped as he attacked her under the covers. **'Did you ever find Aunt Sheena?'** She tried to think of what she wanted to ask him before her mind shutdown.

'**She's at the castle under house arrest.'** Eric continued his assault on her body.

Andy when rigid in his arms. **'Why is she under arrest?'**

Eric pulled the sheets away from them, so that he could look at her. "She tried to kill you or have you forgotten about the stitches in your head." He frowned at her.

"She was under a great deal of stress and didn't know what she was doing! How the hell could you arrest her like that!?" Andy got out of bed and stalked towards her closet.

"She left you to die Andromeda!" Eric stalked after her.

Andy got dressed and headed for their bedroom door. "I have to talk to her." She snapped.

Eric was now dressed and chasing after his wife. "No way Andy! That is the last thing that you need to do!"

Andy ignored him and went to go get the twins. "Let's go girls! Momma has to go see Grandpa for a bit." She smiled at her daughters. **'Try and stop me.'** She hissed.

"Gampa!" They chimed happily.

Eric punched his fist into one of the antique tables in the living room and it split in two. "If you have to do this then I am going to be with you!" Eric herded them out of the house and to the air car.

'**I love you Eric…'** She sent.

'**I love you too Dromi, but I hate it when you're upset and this is going to upset you…'** Eric drove them towards the castle.

---------------------------------------------

Keith stared at his two friends that were now facing charges of attempted murder on his daughter. "START TALKING!" Keith snarled, "OR I WILL FIND WAYS TO MAKE YOU TALK!"

Hunk blanched at the look that Keith was giving them. "We had to find Rand."

"He hurt me…" Sheena whispered.

"I know Sheena." Keith sighed in frustration.

"I needed to find him and make him pay for what he did to me. I tried to get information from Shaitan and Jace, but they refused to tell me anything. Andromeda's lair seemed like the perfect place to get the information that I needed." Sheena couldn't even look at him as she spoke.

"So you both broke into Andy's home." Keith growled. "Then what happened?"

Sheena squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of what happened after that. "I had almost found out what I needed to know when someone kicked me off the computer."

"That someone being my daughter," Keith glared at her.

"I was so close and she denied me what I needed to know!" Sheena glared back at him.

"You invaded her lair, a place where I am not even allowed access to, and you expected her to let you just leave?" Keith snapped at her.

"She was my family and she knew what happened! so she should have understood!" Sheena snarled.

"SO THEN SHE WENT TO TOSS THE TWO OF YOU OUT OF HER LAIR AND THAT'S WHEN YOU HIT HER IN THE HEAD AND LEFT HER THERE TO DIE!" Keith roared at her.

Sheena placed her hands over her ears and tried to block out what he was saying. "SHE WASN'T GOING TO LET ME LEAVE! SO I PICKED UP A BO STAFF AND HIT HER WITH IT. I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL HER…I JUST WANTED A CHANCE TO LEAVE!" Sheena shouted.

"YOU HIT HER IN THE HEAD WITH A BO STAFF SHEENA! DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SONS WATCHED YOU LEAVE HER THERE TO BLEED TO DEATH?!" Keith snarled.

"Eric was in the house with the twins or else she wouldn't have entered the Lair." Hunk finally said something.

"SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR OVER THREE HOURS AND SHE HAD NO MEMORY WHEN SHE AWOKE, BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO BLOCK OUT YOUR BETRAYAL!" Keith was not about to let up on them.

He went silent as soon as Eric and Andy entered the room. "Sweetheart you should be home in bed." Keith glared at Eric.

"Don't glare at me Dad, she's your daughter." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you two really think that I would lay around my home, while you two dealt with my attackers?" Andy hissed at them.

Hunk and Sheena stared at Dromi's furious face.

"Dromi I am really sorry…I wasn't trying…" Sheena apologized, but Andy cut her off.

"Save it Aunt Sheena! All that you had to do was ask me to get Rand's location!" Andy snarled at her. "But you had to break into my lair and get it for yourself! To top that off you take my metal Bo staff and hit me over the head with it!" She seethed at them. "I can forgive and understand why Uncle Hunk kidnapped me and took me to Khan, but I draw the line at Aunt Sheena trying to murder me!" She pulled out two throwing stars and sent them towards Hunk and Sheena. She stopped them in mid air just before they reached their targets. "You don't know whom you're dealing with so start praying!" She hissed at them and sent the stars flying into the far wall.

"I give you my word that this will never happen again and I will make up for my actions." She tried to plead for mercy.

"You will resign your commission and never fight again. You will raise your family and that is it. If you try to go after Rand or anyone again I will personally hunt you down and take you out." Andy passed judgment on them.

"I understand." Hunk snarled.

"Thank you for giving us a second chance." Sheena sighed in relief.

"Just remember this Aunt Sheena…I will never trust you again and neither will any of my family. Think of what you have lost and consider if it was worth revenge on Rand and if going against everything that your father stood for was worth it" Andy turned on her heel and left the room.

"My daughter said that." Keith grinned with pride. "I can see her ruling Arus already."

"She really is something when she has her moments." Eric grinned at Keith and then left to go after his wife.

---------------------------------------------

Lance and Cassie stared at Andy as she explained where Matt and Jenna had been sent. "They can handle this Uncle Lance; they have to for all our sakes."

Lance began to pace the room. "He isn't a kid anymore."

"Those two went on a mission alone?" Cass wasn't so sure that she liked that idea.

"Yes Aunt Cassie, they are partners and have been since they met over two years ago and no they haven't gone for it yet if that's what the two of you are thinking. They're years from that step in their relationship." Andy glared at her Aunt and Uncle.

"Keith keeps finding things for them to do whenever they start getting too serious." Eric grinned.

"You and the rest of the team are usually with them…What if they need back-up?" Lance continued to pace the room.

"Then they will have to find new ways of making allies." Andy glared over at Lance. "They can return with a mere touch of a button, but that's not until they find Rand and bring him back to our time. They have to or this time will be seriously altered." She vanished from sight.

Eric, Lance, and Cassie finally realized just how serious this situation really was.

"If Sheena ends up with Rand, then Jenna will vanish, and didn't Sheena teach Andy how to control her darker side?" Eric frowned.

"Then this could be a major situation." Lance sighed in frustration.

"Not really…There were quite a few family members that helped keep Andy in line and Sheena was just one of them." Cassie pointed out. "Our only problem will be if Andy thinks that Sheena was the only one to tame her darker side. Then we might see some problems."

---------------------------------------------

(Andy's Lair)

Andromeda sat in the lair and tried to track where Hermes had gone, but she found that her little mechanical friend was out of her range. "This is just great! Now they really are on their own!" Andy snarled in frustration and stalked out of the lair.

"I'll check on my girls that always helps me relax." She tiptoed into the twin's room and checked on her sleeping angels, found them sound asleep in their new big girl beds and gave them both a kiss on the top of their tiny heads. "You are my two miracles." She whispered softly. "And I love you more than anything in this universe."

Andy's head had begun to start pounding again so she headed back to the master bedroom, so that she could take another pain pill.

Eric had been silently watching her and followed her back to their room. "What's wrong love?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"What if I have just sent two teenagers to their deaths?" Andy sighed in frustration.

"You can't question your decision Andy. You did what you had to do, so don't let this bother you." He sighed.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!? I BARELY HAD TIME TO STOP THAT THROWING STAR! I WANTED TO MAKE THEM PAY AND THAT ISN'T LIKE ME! I DON'T KILL PEOPLE ERIC!" She wailed in frustration.

"Easy love, you're just tense from all that went down today and need to try and relax." Eric cuddled her closer to him.

"I hope that you're right Eric." Andy worriedly bit down on her lower lip.

'**What you need is to focus on something else like our little miniature version of me.****'** He kissed her soundly on the mouth and to his delight she all but attacked him and took complete control of the situation.

---------------------------------------------

(Hours Later)

Eric lay totally drained and on cloud nine, after Andy's assaults on his body.

'**What was that all about?'** Eric growled hoarsely.

'**Not that I am complaining…I thought that ripping my clothes off and shoving me against the wall was a nice touch and we can always get new furniture. Hey! The bed is still in one piece.'** He reached over to hold her only to find that his hands were tied to the bed post.

'**When did you?…I don't remember you tying me to the bed?'** He finally noticed that he was alone and Andy was nowhere to be found.

"Andy?" He hissed.

'**ANDROMEDA!!!'** to his chagrin he was alone and completely stuck to the bed.

'**Get back in here you coward!'**

---------------------------------------------

Next Chapter Eleven

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1999-2007


	11. Chapter Eleven

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter 11

Twin rivals

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(The Past- The Planet Ziare)

Nightfall on Planet Ziare, thirteen-year-old Princess Cassandra was pouting in her bedroom after getting caught following Sheena on one of her missions. "I'm thirteen! I wish that everyone would stop treating me like a child!" She threw herself on her bed and burst into tears.

Two teens watched from the balcony window. **'****That's your mother?**Jenna frowned at the girl throwing a temper tantrum on her bed.

Matt's face was red with embarrassment. **'****Don't remind me Jenn. I'm trying to forget.** He groaned.

'**This is crazy Matt! Let's go find Sheena. How your mother turned out like she is back home in beyond my comprehension****.'** She hissed at him in frustration.

'**She can help us Jenna. I can't go to my Grandparents and say…Hello I'm your grandson from the future and I need your help to find Rand, only he happens to be the older version of the one here now!?** Matt's patience was wearing thin.

Six-year-old Myria sat in the corner of the balcony adjoining her sister's room. "Hello who you be?" She asked softly.

Matt and Jenna jumped in surprise when they heard a tiny voice ask them who they were.

'**We forgot about Aunt Myria.****'** He sighed in frustration.

Jenna rolled her eyes at Matt and went over to where the little girl was hiding. "We're friends…what's your name?" She asked softly.

"I'm Myria. Are you in trouble?" She whispered.

Jenna shook her head and replied. "No, but we are here to help Sheena."

Myria's tiny face became almost deadly serious. "Shea's with bad person." She frowned.

Matt was now paying full attention to the little girl. "What bad person?"

"He's Rand. I saw him talking to even scarier man who vanishes." Myria frowned.

'**Bingo!** Jenna and Matt grinned at each other.

-------------------------------

(Back to the present on Arus)

Andy fled to her parents and the safety of the castle. She didn't seem to care that it was in the middle of the night.

Alex was up for her late night snack and arched a delicate brow in her sister's direction. (So what are you doing here?) She yawned sleepily as she munched on her chocolate cake.

(Alex, I'm not in the mood, so please just leave me alone.) Andy felt what little control that she had left on her temper slowly slip away.

(It's 4am, Andromeda. Did you and Eric have a fight?) Alex ignored her warning and continued to verbally spar with her.

(Alexandra Danielle, I will only warn you one last time. Leave me alone!) She hissed at her sister as she struggled to leash her temper.

(Oh did I hit a nerve!) Alex laughed with glee.

(I warned you!) Andy reached over to push Alex's head into her chocolate fudge cake, making sure to rub her face in it so that her whole face got the full treatment. (Next time listen!) Andy stalked out of the room.

Alex gasped, as she wiped the chocolate from her face. "ANDROMEDA! GET BACK HERE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs bursting into tears.

Chris sleepwalked by Andy in the hallway. "What's wrong with Lexi?"

Andy didn't even stop to talk. :She just became one with her latest craving.: She muttered darkly.

Chris took one look at Andy's dark expression and ran to see about his wife.

_What am I doing! Why can't I stop myself!? _She felt panic entering her mind and raced for her parent's rooms. She didn't have to go far, because she ran straight into her father's arms.

"What's wrong baby? Why aren't you at home with Eric and the twins?" He was surprised when she buried her face against his chest and burst into tears.

"DADDY ITS HAPPENING I CAN FEEL MY ANGER BECOMING MORE THAN I CAN CONTROL!" She wailed.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about Rand and where Matt and Jenna are." Keith picked her up and carried her into the rec room where they could talk.

:YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LASHED OUT AT AUNT SHEENA! I ATTACKED ERIC AND I JUST PUSHED ALEXANDRA'S FACE IN HER CHOCOLATE CAKE WHEN SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!: Andy was almost hysterical.

:Calm down baby you aren't making any sense.: Keith frowned at his usually calm and stable daughter.

:RAND IS CHANGING TIME DADDY! HE'S GONE BACK TO FIX HIS FIRST RELATIONSHIP WITH AUNT SHEENA! IF MATT AND JENNA DON'T STOP HIM I'LL BECOME SOMETHING AWFUL!: Andy wailed.

"Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson snap out of it!" Keith slapped her across her face. :You are letting your thoughts get to you. Darian and I helped you conquer your darker side and so did Dad! All Sheena did was help train you to fight!: He snarled at her.

"I think I hurt Eric, Daddy." Andy sniffled.

"It's no wonder after you psyched yourself into thinking that you couldn't control your darker side. You're a good guy not a villain. Being evil isn't in your blood; otherwise you wouldn't be flying any of the cats." Keith left her long enough to wake Nate, who wanted to strangle him over the viewing screen, to go check on Eric and the twins. "Lilly had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so your mother is reading her a story in our room." Keith picked her up and carried her out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Zaire in the past)

Jenna and Matt found themselves face to face with Sheena.

"Shea! You spy on me!" Myr pouted.

"You are supposed to be in bed young lady. Who are your friends?" Sheena glared at Matt and Jenn.

"We're friends…please don't kill us." Matt eyed her warily.

"Why?" Sheena lifted her weapon towards his throat.

"Because we're here to help prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Jenna hissed at her and easily disarmed her with her Bo Staff.

"And who might you be?" Sheena snarled at her.

Jenna stood only a few inches shorter than her opponent and was not afraid. "Rand's worst nightmare." She smiled.

"How do you know Rand?" Sheena demanded an answer.

"Let's just say that he's in my blood and leave it at that." Jenna snarled.

"Explain!" Sheena grabbed hold of a fist full of Jenn's hair.

"Figure it out yourself!" Jenna flipped Sheena over her shoulder and the balcony.

Luckily Matt caught her by the arm and pulled her back up.

**We're here to get Rand! Not kill Aunt Sheena!'** Matt snarled at Jenna.

**'S****orry! She was drooling at you, and then she grabbed my hair** Jenna hissed.

"This is no time for jealousy. There are lives at stake here! What would Uncle Keith, Andy, and Eric think of your actions they're all counting on us!" Matt forgot where he was.

**'Matthew let's not shout out names of people one of which is suppose to be dead.** Jenna hissed.

"Sorry about that I lost my temper. Are you okay?" He asked Sheena.

"What do you want with Rand?" She asked shakily still dazed by her near death experience.

"We're going to take him back where he belongs." He explained.

"I don't understand. He belongs here in King Oran's forces. He co-leads the team with me." Sheena was lost and had no clue why they were here and why Jenna had Rand's eyes.

Cassie had finally calmed down enough to hear the commotion coming from outside and went to investigate. "What is going on out here?" She snapped at them. Then her gaze settled on Matt as the light from her room illuminated Matt's drop dead gorgeous form. "Who are you and please tell me that you are here to see me." She purred at him.

Matt's jaw hung open at the sound of his mother's voice. "Actually I'm here to help Sheena." He eyed her warily.

"Then why are you on my balcony." She smiled seductively at the boy, who was now blushing from head to toe.

"Back off your highness he's mine!" Jenna stood between Cass and Matt.

"We aren't from your time and the Rand that we're after is his older version! He's here to make sure that his younger self doesn't lose Sheena." Matt tried to explain why they were there in their time.

"Who are you?" Sheena glared at Jenna.

"I am Rand's daughter and if he doesn't leave you, the entire future, my future will change drastically." Jenna tried to stay calm and in control, as she explained to Sheena who she was.

"You are his what?!" Sheena hissed. "That explains who you are. Now who are you?"

They all looked at Matt.

Matt shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Who I am is not important, besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Cass and Sheena hissed.

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you. Cassie is my mother and you're sort of like my Aunt." Matt glared at the two girls, who were now laughing at him.

"Yeah right and my older brother is alive and is that hunk that Ally has a hopeless crush on, leading that new Voltron Force on Arus!" Cassie snickered.

"Actually…no it would be too much of a shock." Matt sighed in defeat. "Let's go find Rand it's obvious that we went to the wrong people for help."

Jenna was about to follow Matt when she found herself face to face with the younger version of Rand. "He said that you would be older, but you're my age." He growled.

-------------------------------

(Present Day Arus)

Nate was still grumbling when he entered Eric and Andy's home. "What in the world?" He frowned at the sound of wailing children and ran to check on the girls. "Hey you two? What's wrong?" He walked into the room and the girls ran into his arms.

"WANT MOMMY!" Jessie wailed.

"DADDY GONE!" Jazzy wailed.

"ERIC!" Nate shouted.

Eric is desperately tried to free himself, before Nate could see his situation, but it was too late. "NOT ONE WORD NATE OR YOU'LL LOSE YOUR TEETH!"

Nate pulled out his video-cam. "This was well worth the untimely interruption…smile for the camera." He grinned at Eric's situation. "So are you and Andy into that now?" He inquired in his best media impression.

"NO! NOW CUT ME LOOSE!" Eric glared murderously at him.

Nate knew when to listen to his friend and did as he was told. "She didn't…" He tried to keep a straight face as he tossed Eric his robe.

"Where's is she?!" Eric snarled at him before making his way to the shower.

"She's with her father and you'll never guess what happened to Lexi." He called into the bathroom. He had a twin in each arm.

Eric grabbed a towel and stalked out of the bathroom. He was surprised to see his three-year-old twins glaring at him. "Hey don't blame me angels, your mother bolted and left me in a bind." Eric frowned at the girls. "What did she do to Alex?" He asked Nate while he got dressed behind the dressing shade.

"Alex became one with her craving when Andy shoved her face down into her chocolate cake." Nate grinned when Eric collapsed on the bed roaring with laughter.

"She really must have been upset to do that to her poor defenseless and very pregnant sister or was Alex taunting her again?" Eric frowned.

Nate set Jess and Jazz down on the bed, before he picked up a piece of, what was once, the nightstand. "Was it good for you?" He arched a brow at his friend as he surveyed the ransacked bedroom.

"Very funny Nate. Let's just say that you couldn't, not even in your wildest fantasies, go where we took each other." Eric growled as he played with the twins.

Nate glared at his friend and continued to pile the broken furniture in a corner of the room. "So what came over the two of you?" He tried to get more information out of him.

"I wish I knew Nate…one minute I was kissing her and the next thing I know she slams me against the wall…The rest is a blur after that." Eric grinned.

"You don't suppose that she's expecting do you?" Nate asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but she sure could be now. Though, that could account for her actions last night and earlier this morning." Eric mused as he carried the twins out of the room. "Come on girls we need to go get you mother."

"Mommy!" They chimed happily.

-------------------------------

Andy sat in her parent's room and drank her mug of hot cocoa. She felt like she was on trial with Alex, Allura, Keith, and Christophe all staring at her. "What? Just chalk my actions up to temporary insanity." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, Alex was asking for it. I told her to leave me alone three times, but she didn't listen to me."

Alex glared at Andy. "You didn't have to shove my face into that cake! It was very childish of you!"

"Childish! Alex you were the one taunting me like a seven-year-old. I merely decided to shut you up." She snarled.

"That's enough you two! Now Andromeda can you tell me what's been upsetting you so much?" Allura asked softly.

"I lost control and it scared me." She whimpered. "I also sent two teenage rookies on their first solo mission and I'm afraid that they aren't going to survive."

"So you've been letting your feelings control your actions." Allura surmised.

"That isn't the worst of it Momma. I attacked Eric, my control snapped completely." She groaned with embarrassment.

'**So this is where you've been hiding.'** Eric was standing in the doorway.

Andy jumped in surprise spilling cocoa all over her hand. "OUCH!" She winced as the scalding liquid hit her hand.

"Come on let's get water on that." Eric pulled her up to her feet and dragged her into the master bathroom so that he could put her hand under some cool water.

'**I'm sorry Eric; I don't know what came over me. I completely lost control and then I panicked for fear of hurting either you or the twins.'** Andy was once again in tears.

'**Is there something that you want to tell me?'** Eric asked gently.

'**Yes, I should have kept my nose out of the lair. That way Matt and Jenna would still be here.'** She wailed.

Eric sighed, as he realized that she had no idea that she was with child. **'Andy if you hadn't interfered, Jenna wouldn't be here and we would still be fighting. Are you feeling okay?'** He rocked her in his arms.

Andy took a deep relaxing breath and concentrated on what he was trying to tell he then frowned when she realized that he thought that she was expecting. "Eric? I can't be... This is neither the time nor the…" She stopped in mid-sentence as a new and wonderful sensation overtook her mind as her son linked with her. "Eric? Can you feel that? This never happened with the girls?" Andy smiled and laid her hand over her belly. "I've been having mood swings, but how is that possible? Ashley checked me over and so did Max."

"You only hit your head. They didn't give you a full examination." Eric grinned.

"Daddy is going to hoot I knew it!" Andy moaned.

"I don't care as long as you're okay." Eric kissed her.

'**Are you okay? I was afraid that I'd killed you.'** Andy whimpered.

'**What a way to die!'** Eric smiled down at her.

'**I'm sorry that I left you tied up…I just felt terrified at what I'd done and fled to the safety of the castle.'** She buried her face against his chest.

'**No kidding…our room looks like we were attacked.'** Eric swept her up in his arms**'So what do you say that we go home and then tell them the news later?' **

'**I'd like that.'** She yawned.

He carried his now sleeping wife, out of the bathroom passed their family, and out of the room.

Keith and Allura gave each other a knowing look. "She's expecting again.

-------------------------------

(Zaire the past)

Jenna wasn't at all thrilled with what was happening to her. "I could say the same for you." She hissed.

"Where's your partner?" He stared down at the strikingly beautiful creature in his arms.

"Listen to me…I am not Andromeda! You've made a mistake." She tried to reason with him.

"Have I really?" He pulled her up against him his face just inches from her own.

Jenna forced herself to remain calm. :THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!: She wailed. She wasn't able to move because he had a fist full of her hair in his hand and his sword was pressing against her throat.

:Yes little one I am afraid it is.: Rand growled in her mind as he ran his sword down the front of her flight-suit.

Matthew couldn't believe what was happening, but he managed to snap out of it and raise his phaser at Rand. "Cassie get Myria inside and stay in your room." He ordered the younger version of his mother. _ Eric and Andy always make this look so easy… _ He thought to himself.

Sheena glared at her boyfriend as she finally saw how he really was and snarled. "He really is planning on attacking her isn't he?"

"Not if I can help it he isn't!" Matt snarled.

-------------------------------

Two people were watching the situation unfold from where they stood. Neither realized that the other was there and didn't take their eyes off of the scene above them.

_Why the hell can't she act like a normal daughter and just stay out of my way! _He watched as Matt stood there and did nothing. "That tears it a coward like him does not deserve my daughter!" He snarled as he began climbing the balcony.

Kari watched, as her daughter tried to keep control of the situation, while her beau fended off the two girls. _He's even a scoundrel at eighteen. _She grinned to herself, as she started up the other side of the balcony.

"YOU HAVE GOT TEN SECONDS TO LET HER GO!" Matt roared at him.

Rand glanced over at him and was not impressed at all. :Surely this infidel can't be your partner.: He was disappointed in her choice of men.

:That infidel happens to be a prince!: Jenna snarled.

Rand put his sword away, but didn't let go of her hair. :So far I'm not impressed.: He threw three throwing stars at Matt easily disarming him.

Sheena deflected two of them with her sword, but one sliced into Matt's hand. "Have I been so blind?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Great way to find out that your boyfriend is scum isn't it…he was the one who killed your best friend. Don't get me wrong Sheena the guy does care about you, but he's just not cut out to be good. Hell he doesn't have a good bone in his entire body!_" _Matt snarled.

Jenna punched Rand in the face. "THAT WAS NOT FAIR!"

Rand rubbed his sore jaw and retaliated by punching her back.

:I never said that I played fair.: He tossed her over his shoulder and prepared to leave the scene with his prize.

"What may I ask are you doing?" Rand snarled at his younger self.

"What's it to ya old timer." The younger Rand snarled.

Rand took Jenna from his younger self and snarled back. "You were about to rape my daughter!"

"Why is she on his team then?" the younger version sneered at him.

"Because she happens to be in love with her prince." Kari appeared next to her husband.

"Darling? What are you doing here?" He hissed at Kari not noticing that his daughter was slowly waking up.

"I was looking for you! What are you doing here?!" She snarled.

"Who's the babe?" The younger version grinned at Kari.

"That babe is my wife!" Rand glared at him.

Matt used that moment to grab Kari by the arm and then placed his hand on his time retrieval key. **'Jenna touch your key.'**

Jenna was awake enough to activate her key.

Rand couldn't believe what she had done. "Why you little brat." He snarled down at her as they vanished.

Matt hit his a second later and he and Kari vanished as well.

-------------------------------

Eric sat in their lair with the twin's cuddle on his lap, while Andy and Hal tried to locate Matt and Jenna.

"You okay love?" He winced when she slammed her fist into a console.

"Just fine darling," She replied sweetly with venom in her voice.

'**Don't hurt me angel, I'm holding the girls.'** He sent in mock terror.

'**Very funny Lion. Oh did I mention that Uncle Jeff just arrived at the castle?****'** She laughed when he looked ready to panic.

'**WHAT!!!****' **

"Hal I need a visual of the Sit room NOW!" He ordered sharply.

_"Yes master!"_ Hal snarled at him. _"Don't mind if I fry my circuits for his imminence!"_

"Now Hal or I'll disconnect your artificial intelligence, thus making you dare I say it a computer." Eric glared at the face on the screen.

_"On screen Captain."_ Hal knew when to leave him alone.

"That's much better." Eric listened in on the conversation between Keith and Jeff.

"ERIC! Do you mind?" She snarled at him.

"Find Matt and Jenna, before we're both in hot water." He growled.

"What do you think that I've been trying to do?"

"Work faster!" He hissed.

"THAT DOES IT! GET OUT!!"

"What?" Eric frowned at her.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY LAIR! I MEAN NOW!" She screamed.

"Calm down angel." Eric reached over and patted her hand.

Andy was about to deck him when a third voice entered the Lair courtesy of Hal.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I want the two of you front and center and I mean yesterday!" Jeff snarled from the screen.

"HAL!!!" Eric and Andy glared at their computer.

"MOVE IT!!!" Jeff bellowed.

Eric and Andy each grabbed a twin and raced out of the room.

_"Finally blessed silence."_ Hal sighed in relief.

-------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Rand looked around at his home and smiled. "Home sweet home." He grinned down at Jenna.

"Yes, well, I'll be on my way now." Jenna tried to get free.

"Not so fast Jenna, you are here to stay." Rand growled.

"I'm not going to join you and mother." She hissed.

"Then Matthew dies." Rand looked over at Kari who was choking Matt.

:Mother you can't do this!: She hissed.

'**Jenn don't worry about me! Get out of here!'** Matt groaned.

"Father! I love him!" She cried out as Matt fell to his knees.

"Join me!" He snarled.

:Please Daddy! I'm just no good to you anymore. I really am a good guy.: She pleaded with him.

"Take him away. I will deal with him later!" Rand ordered two of his men. "You are my daughter Jenna! You were meant to fill my shoes and you will, even if I have to kill Matt to do it!"

"NO! YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME! I WON'T TURN DADDY!" She screamed at him.

"You will Jenna or Matthew dies!" He dragged her out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Arus a few days later)

Eric and Andy were still going at it when the reached the castle.

"I HAD TO FIND OUT!"

"LISTEN BUSTER!! THAT IS MY LAIR! MY STUFF !! MY HAL!! AND I WAS USING IT FIRST!!"

"YOUR LAIR!! YOUR STUFF!! LADY WE HAPPEN TO BE A TEAM!! WHAT'S YOURS IS MINE AND WHAT'S MINE IS YOURS!!!" He picked her up off of the ground, so that they were glaring eye to eye with each other.

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Jeff shouted over their bickering.

"WHAT???!!!" They both turned to glare at him.

"Is that any way to talk to your Commander and Chief?" Jeff snarled.

"Go to hell Uncle Jeff!!" Andy snarled.

"WHAT WAS THAT COMMANDER!?" Jeff roared.

"She meant to say go to hell, sir!" Eric smirked at him.

"How dare you order me around? I will not tolerate being pushed around by anyone! Especially, Galaxy Garrison's stuffed shirt high and mighty Five star Admiral!!" Andy was every much acting like the heir to the throne.

"You are out of line Andromeda Marie!!" Jeff snarled.

"NO!! You are the one that is out of line Uncle Jeff!! We are Voltron!! Not you or Daddy!! Us!! Eric, Me, Nate, Ariel, Matt, Jenna, Chris, and Alexandra and don't you ever forget that!!" She was not at all happy with any of the Alliance and was not afraid to voice her opinion about it.

"Calm down sweetheart. I think he gets the point." Eric pulled her back against him and away from Jeff.

"Shut up Eric Anthony and don't you dare patronize me!!" She snarled. "I am sick of Galaxy Garrison calling the shots..." Andy continued to rant until she fainted in Eric's arms.

Jeff and Keith were both instantly concerned for Andy rushed over to her side.

"If you will all remain calm. I can explain why she fainted." Eric grinned as he set her in her chair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Explain!!" Jeff and Keith snarled.

"She's pregnant and that was just a major mood swing." Eric sat down in the other chair and reached over to pat Andy's hand.

"Tell us something that we didn't already know, like what the two of you were arguing about!" Keith glared at Eric.

"Oh nothing much…we were arguing about who got to use Hal first." Eric answered.

"Hal? Who the hell is Hal?" Keith frowned.

"He's just a state of the art artificial intelligence computer with and attitude." Eric yawned.

"Super computer? Since when does Andy have more advanced technology than me?!" Keith snarled.

"She just didn't want any of you to feel left out."

"I'm getting into that lair of yours even if it kills me." Keith muttered.

"We doubled security, I wouldn't advise it."

"Tell him one more thing and I will strangle you." Andy hissed opening her eyes to glare at him.

"Works every time." Eric chuckled.

"I will only say this once, Daddy. Voltron is yours and the lair is mine. Now if you will let me I will show you where Matt and Jenna are." Andy got up to her feet and made it to the computer before the dizziness got to her again.

Allura had overheard most of the conversation when she walked in the room and was ready to fuss over her child. "You should be resting and Ash should check you over to make sure that everything is okay."

"I'm fine Mom. He will tell me when I need to rest." Andy patted her tummy.

"What is she talking about?" Allura felt Andy's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"She has a physical…no mental link with our son." Eric attempted to explain.

"She knows what her unborn son is thinking?" Cass frowned.

"Not possible." Allura agreed.

"Anything is possible when it comes to Dromi." Lance grinned.

Andy was getting tired of the discussion and proved her point by mentally snarling at them. :DO YOU MIND!! I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE!!:

All eyes turned in her direction.

"That's better." She hissed and Hal appeared on the screen.

_"Calm down mistress! It's bad for you and the baby not to mention that you're still recovering from the blow to your head."_ Hal scolded her as he put Matt and Jenn's location on the screen.

"Not you too!! I was hoping that you would be on my side." Andy sighed in defeat. "At least Midnight cares about me." Andy smiled down at the cat at her feet.

"I want that computer." Jeff growled.

_"Sorry, but I'm not for sale!" _Hal snarled.

"I want one!!" Keith and Jeff pouted.

"Sorry no can do, but be my guest knock yourself out by making your own." Andy shut down Hal and went to go check on the girls.

-------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Jenna sat in a room in a deep meditation, as she blocked out what they were trying to program into her mind. :Andy taught me how to block out any brainwashing, so this isn't going to work.: Jenna hissed.

"She's learned a great deal since she left home." Kari smiled at Rand.

"She has, but that isn't going to help her in the end and she will be ours once again." Rand growled.

"What's next Daddy?" Jenna kicked open the door. "A physical challenge of skill?" She grinned at him.

"How about a bit of sibling rivalry." Rand suggested.

"Jacen! I get to hurt my twin! Yes!!" She grinned.

"I'll have one of my men go and get him. He was torturing your prince."

"MATTHEW!!!" Jenn raced from the room and headed to where they were holding Matt.

"Hello baby sister…"Jace growled at her from his place in the shadows. "Is Dad finally going to let you play by challenging me?" He sneered.

"If you've hurt him I will tear you in half!!" She snarled at her brother and raced for Matt's holding cell. Matt lay on the floor in agonizing pain. She could see where he had been tortured from the open cuts on his torn uniform. "Oh Matthew! What did he do to you!?" She ran to his side and was relieved when she saw that he was still very much alive. "This is all my fault!" She pulled him into her arms and kissed him, to her surprise he reached up and pulled her on top of him, so that he could deepen the kiss.

**'I love you Jenna Michelle Edwards even if this is one hell of a sixteenth birthday that I'm having.'** He growled before he ended the kiss and let his head rest against her chest.

**'I love you too Matthew Alexander Anderson. I'll make it up to you I promise.'** She hugged him to her.

Matt had to concentrate on what he wanted to say and not on the fact that he was now continently snuggled against her bosom. _Ah this is heaven!_ He thought. **'Jenn if you don't kill him I will.'** He growled.

**'I'll be back my love…'** Jenna helped him to his feet and over to the cot in the corner of the cell and kissed him.

**'I'll be waiting.'** He growled as he collapsed onto the small cot.

Jenna left the room and then disabled the locking device so that she would know that he was safe. (Jacen Michael!! You are dead!! ) She snarled.

(I'm waiting in the arena Baby Sister, so leave wimp boy alone, and come and get me!) Jace taunted.

-------------------------------

Andy's spy entered the cell block and went to Matt's cell to check on Matt, but found that the lock was fused shut. The Captain of Khan's forces then made his report to his boss via their coded channel. "Matt's in rough shape. Jenna is in the mood to kill and is preparing for a death match against her twin brother…" Derek heard someone coming and knew that he had to cut this short.

"Nice work Derek your usual payment will be in the agreed location." Andy ended the transmission and was very pleased to know that they were both very much alive.

Keith and Jeff stared at her in utter amazement.

"You never cease to amaze me." Jeff shook his head.

"You have your methods and I have mine." Andy leaned back in her chair and grinned at them.

"How much do you pay your spies?" Keith growled.

"I don't pay Derek any money…I merely reward him with what Khan denies him… in his case that would be chocolate." Andy smirked.

"She can't be serious." Jeff frowned.

"He's always had wealth, but Khan detests chocolate and won't allow it in any of his bases." She explained.

"Didn't I tell you that she was a genius? She knows how to find any guys weakness." Eric grinned.

"Of course I am love, its so much easier dealing with men when you go for their weakness that way it counteracts dealing with the male ego." She winked at Eric who gave her a nasty look.

"Watch it Dromi we may gang up on you." Nate hissed.

"You poor babies! Did I hut your feelings?" Andy teased them.

"I don't like you keeping company with our enemies men!" Keith and Allura frowned at their daughter.

"Honestly Daddy, I saved his life and therefore it belongs to me, besides he was one of Grandpa's greatest spies who lost his way." She sighed in frustration.

"What she means is that they become her agents for life." Eric explained hastily. "She rarely rates them worthy enough for any special treatment. Isn't that right Andy?" He turned to look at her, but she was gone. "Andromeda!"

"I'll give you two guesses as to where she went." Keith groaned.

"They left Keith." Lance growled.

"As usual I end up taking to thin air." Keith rolled his eyes in frustration.

-------------------------------

(Triton)

Jenna stopped by her old room and found that nothing has been changed; everything was exactly where she had left it. She walked into her huge dressing area and stopped in front of a locked cabinet; she unlocked it, and revealed her ceremonial Gi and weapons. She ran her fingers over the silk robes and pulled them out of their place of honor. She stripped off her V force uniform and dressed in the Gi, braided her hair and coiled in so that it would not get in the way while she was fighting her brother, and finished off her look by tying a silk bandanna like garment with a dragon emblem embroidered on it, around her head. "This ends tonight." She armed herself with her arsenal, and then meditated for a few minutes to clear her head, before leaving for the arena.

Jace sat in silent meditation in the center of the arena, and waited for his sister to arrive. He was also in a Ceremonial Gi identical to his twin's except his was black.

The room suddenly became dead silent when Jenna walked to the center of the arena.

Jace stood to his full height a good five inches taller than Jenna's five foot ten frame. "Are you ready to die?" He stared down into eyes identical to his own.

"Are you?" She arched a brow at him.

"What shall it be? Death by weapons or Death by hand to hand fighting?" He growled.

"You choose it's your fate that we're deciding not mine." She hissed.

"Very well." He drew his sword and grinned at her. "I know how you love sharp objects." He sneered.

Jenna drew her own sword and faced off with him. "Things change Jacen!"

The two parried for close to three hours and were finding that no matter what weapon they used they always seemed to cancel each other out. The only unfortunate thing was they paid no attention to anyone else and many of Rand's men were dropping like flies due to flying weapons.

Jace threw his last throwing star at her, that she deflected with her sword, and another guard went down. "I tire of this Jenna." He growled as they squared off fighting hand to hand.

(This is ridiculous! We are obviously, much to my extreme displeasure, and your incredible fortune equals in battle. Neither of us can win this match!) She matched him move for move.

(I will not accept that Jenna! One of us has to win!) He snarled.

(We're both canceling each other out you moron!!) Jenna kicked him.

(It's a matter of honor!) He hissed.

(The hell with Honor!! We're twins, so we can't kill each other!) She snarled at him.

(Twins yes!! But complete opposites!) He continued to attack and she continued to match him move for move.

(Why do you follow Daddy like a lap dog?) She punched him in the jaw.

(Unlike you I honor our family.) His punch grazed her cheek.

(Daddy only wants you to stand in his shadow! Look at the way he treats you! Like some sort of court jester or Lackey) She snarled.

(And Uncle Keith's family treats you differently!) He sneered.

(They respect me and I'm a part of a team. They listen to what I have to say and truly care about me.) She snarled.

(All they do is keep you on a long leash.) He muttered as he fell to his knees.

(Are you talking about me or about yourself?) She also fell to her knees next to him.

The doors to the arena blew open and a sleep grenade was tossed into the center of the ring.

(It can't end like this!) He coughed as the gas over came him. (Someone has to win!) He managed to crawl beside his twin.

Jenna stared him in the eyes before she blacked out (We both are winners now that we know each other.) She whispered.

Eric looked at Andy and then at the two teens lying in the center of the area. **'They're both still alive.'** He growled.

'**Something major just happened and we missed it!'** Andy frowned.

"Come on you two we have to get Matt back home. They worked him over pretty bad."Nate walked in with Matt in his arms.

"Let's go home." Eric picked up Jenna and they left the arena.

--------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Jenna could barely move a muscle, her head hurt, she knew that she was dying, and wanted to murder the person flashing the light at her eyes. "Let me die in peace." She moaned her voice barely above a whisper.

Max chuckled, as he continued to check her vital signs. "I can honestly say that you're not dying. Although, I'm sure that you feel like you are. So who won and what does he look like?" Max grinned at her.

"No one we canceled each other out…twins tend to do that to each other." She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at Max.

"Matt was in pretty bad shape, so Ashley is with him and I'm with you.

Jenna was out of bed and trying to stand in seconds. "Matt! Needs me!" She gritted her teeth, as she ignored the pain shooting through her body.

"And where do you think that you're going young lady." Max scooped her up and set her back in bed. "If you don't lie still you could seriously damage on your already strained muscles." Max went to give her a shot, but she jumped out of bed again.

"No!! You don't understand!! Matthew needs me!!" She ignored the fact that her body was screaming for her to lie back down.

"That was not a suggestion young lady that was a direct order!" Matt stalked after her.

"Listen Max! No one is going to prevent me from seeing Matthew!" She almost made it to the door, but her leg made her pay for her mistake and she went down for the count grabbing her leg in agony.

"Why is it that teenagers never listen to anyone?" He sighed in defeat. "Now you really injured your leg." Max lectured her as he gave her a sedative.

-------------------------------

Ashley walked into the sunroom and collapsed in a chair. "Matt is quite a fighter. He lost a lot of blood and I treated his other injuries." Ash smiled at her friend. "Relax Cass he's going to be just fine."

"Thank goodness and on his birthday no less." Cassie sighed in relief.

"How's his partner in crime?" Lance arched a brow at Cass.

"After what she just went through she probably wishes that she were dead. Max is still in there with her. He made the mistake of mentioning Matt to Jenn. She tried to run to his side and her body is making her pay for the abuse." Ashley sighed in defeat.

"What happened?" Andy frowned.

"She tore her calf muscle right off her bone, which means that she'll be on crutches for a few months." Ash sighed knowing how Jenna was going to react to that news. "So Dromi? Is there something that you want to tell me?" She pinned her with a look.

"Yes, but I didn't want to disturb your little getaway with Max." She pouted.

"My office first thing tomorrow morning!" Ashley snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" Andy grinned at her friend.

"Eric?" Ash growled.

"She'll be there Ashley, even if I have to carry her there myself." Eric promised.

"That's better." Ash turned to look at Christophe. "Where's Alex?"

"Oh darling? My water just broke." Alex called to him from the doorway.

Chris's face went ghostly pale.

"Come on Lexi; let's get you settled in a room in the Med-wing. It's obvious that Chris is in the first stages of panic." Ash and the girls led her out of Sunroom.

"It's okay Chris, just remember to breathe." Eric grinned at him.

-------------------------------

Matt lay on a very comfortable hospital bed, he felt like he'd been through ten rounds and lost. "Jenna?" He groaned hoarsely. He glanced over at the pillow next to him and found that she was lying beside him.

"Matthew?" She whimpered in her sleep.

"Jenna? Did they hurt you?" Matt asked weakly.

"Must go to Matthew…he needs me…" She mumbled in her sleep.

'**I'm right here Jenn, open your eyes.'** Matt felt helpless.

Jenna blinked her eyes open and turned her head to see that Matt was only inches away from her. "You're alive." She managed a weak smile.

"And so are you. What happened?" He frowned.

"I was being stubborn and hurt myself." She frowned down at the cast on her leg.

"Who won?"

"No comment." Jenn sighed.

"Jenna what happened between you and Jace?"

"No one won Matt." She yawned.

"Well? Is he still breathing?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean by yes?" He frowned.

"I mean yes!" She hissed back.

"Did you or did you not fight your brother before they rescued us?" He glared at her.

"Yes I fought him and no I didn't kill him. He happens to be my twin, Matthew." She closed her eyes and ignored him.

"So, that never bothered you before." Matt muttered darkly.

"Drop it Matthew Alexander Anderson." She snarled.

"NO! DAMN IT I WON'T DROP IT! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME? DO YOU THINK THAT I ENJOY LYING HERE IN PAIN ON MY BIRTHDAY? NOW GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" He shouted.

"FINE MATTHEW I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! JACEN AND I CANCELED EACH OTHER OUT! HE HAPPENS TO BE MY EQUAL, WHICH ISN'T SURPRISING CONSIDERING THAT WE HAPPEN TO BE TWINS! I WAS PERFECTLY UNHARMED WHEN THEY RESCUED US; UNTIL I REMEMBERED THAT YOU WERE HURT, SO I TRIED TO RUSH TO YOUR SIDE AND ENDED UP SCREWING UP MY LEG! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOUR HIGHNESS!?" She shouted at him.

Keith burst into their room along with Eric and Max.

"What on Arus is going on in here?" Keith snarled at them.

"Get me out of here and away from the royal pain! He's acting like a whiny baby!" Jenna glared up at her Uncle.

Eric wanted some answers and wanted them now. "Explain before I really get mad."

"HE'S MAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T KILL JACE!" She shouted.

"Matthew Alexander! How could you expect her to kill her own brother?" Keith glared down at his nephew.

"She told me that she was going to kill him for hurting me." Matt growled.

"Matt! I couldn't touch him and he couldn't touch me." Jenna sighed in defeat. "He isn't like Daddy anymore. Daddy can't control him anymore."

"So Jacen finally decided to grow up did he?" Keith frowned.

"Something was happening Uncle Keith. He was actually beginning to realize that Daddy has been using him like a pawn on a chessboard." Jenna frowned.

"If he's a match for you, then he's just as big of a threat as your father." Eric did not like what he was hearing.

Matt attempted to sit up, but Keith stopped him.

"Lie still Matthew!" Jenna snapped at him.

"I suggest that the two or you both calm down or I will have to sedate you." Max growled.

"I want in my own room!! I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

"Okay Jenn, you win. I'll get you settled in your room." Keith scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Eric sat down on the bed and glared at Matt. "You're already in so much trouble that it isn't even funny so don't make it any worse."

"I lost my temper with Jenna and now she hates me! I blew it big time! Some birthday for me!" Matt snarled.

"Jenna is nothing compared to Uncle Jeff's wrath." Eric arched a brow at him.

"Uncle Jeff? Is here in the castle?" Matt panicked.

"Yes he is and you kiddo are in serious hot water." Eric grinned.

"Why me! First I get to see my mother, as a thirteen-year-old, and she proceeds to drool at me. Not only her, but sixteen-year-old Sheena too. Then Rand and Kari show up and I get to play pin cushion for Jace Oh yeah happy birthday to me!" He muttered darkly.

Max gave Matt a shot. "You need to sleep so that your body will heal."

Jeff walked into the room and went over to glare down at Matt. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes never trust a female to do anything that she says she's going to do." Matt yawned sleepily.

"MATTHEW!"

"All right! Never take matters into my own hands and when I need help ask for it." He muttered back in his sleep.

-------------------------------

Alex frowned at her sister who looked very pale. "Are you okay Dromi?"

"I'm fine Lexi." The truth was that she was feeling very nauseous.

"Don't humor me Andromeda!" Alex snapped.

(Okay Alex you're right I'm not okay!! I feel like I'm going to lose my dinner!) She raced for the nearest bathroom.

"She didn't have morning sickness before." Alex frowned.

"She wasn't carrying a boy either." Ariel grinned.

"My…My you're actually enjoying this aren't you?" Alex gasped as another contraction hit her.

"Yes and don't tell me that you don't find it amusing."

"Actually no…because she plowed over Eric and Chris!" Alex hissed in pain as she tried to focus on the beautiful view of the lake, but Ariel was blocking her view. "MOVE ARIEL!" She snarled.

"Sorry Lexi." She patted her sisters' hand.

"Ariel quit helping me!"

"Easy Lex just focus and remember your breathing." Ariel tried to calm her.

"Okay Ari. I'll take over now." Chris walked into the room.

"Chris! Thank god!! Please get Ariel away for me!" She huffed as another contraction rocked her body.

"Come on love, Hunter needs you." Nate carried her out of the room.

"But my sister needs me!" Ariel cried in protest.

"She'll be fine darling." Nate kissed her on the forehead.

-------------------------------

Eric stood in front of the closed master bathroom door of Keith and Allura's quarters. Shadow was guarding the door and Andy's sister and Parents were watching him from the bed. Midnight was lying on his back and Lilly was scratching his tummy.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Eric knocked on the door.

Andy was miserable. "You made me sick..."

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? IS IT BECAUSE ALEX IS IN LABOR! ARE YOU IN PAIN!! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Eric began to panic and tried to kick the door open.

'**Go away and let me die in peace...'** She moaned.

Shadow gave him no warning and pounced on Eric.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME CAT!! I AM NOT HURTING ANDY DAMN IT!" Eric winced as Shadows claws dug into his shoulders**. 'Andy call off Shadow!'** Eric yelped in pain when his claws dug into his flesh.

:Shadow Kill him!: Andy wheezed.

Keith and Allura were trying not to laugh at the entire situation.

'**Andromeda Marie! I had help in creating who's making you sick!'** He snarled as he tried to push the 250 pound panther off of him.

"Having fun Eric?" Keith smothered his laughter.

"SHADOW YOUR LIFE AS A LIVING CREATURE IS OVER AND YOU'LL BE A RUG IN FIVE MINUTES!" Eric roared.

Andy unlocked the door and glared at her husband. "You leave my cat out of this you big bully!" She croaked hoarsely. She looked pale, disheveled, and completely miserable.

"My poor baby!" Allura jumped off the bed and pulled Andy into her arms.

"Momma he made me sick." She sniffled.

"Sorry son, they love you until they get sick, and then you end up the bad guy." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Daddy he did this to me! Make him pay!" She gave her father her best teary-eyed wounded look.

Keith fought her effect on his emotions. "No way Andromeda. I'm staying out of this. You were in complete control at the time that this event occurred."

"Andromeda you had better start acting your age or so help me I'll make sure that your every move is watched and you'll be stuck at home with the dome up at all times." Eric had clearly run out of patience with his wife.

"I'm sorry Eric…" She reversed her look to a pout. "Don't you love me?"

"Your grounded sweetheart, now munch on your crackers." He handed her the crackers that Lilly had raced to get from the kitchen. "As for you cat…you've just had your last laugh." He snarled at the feline when he noticed that his heirloom jacket had claw marks on it.

"Eric don't kill him." Andy whimpered.

"I never said that I was going to kill him. I am merely going to have him fixed." Eric growled at Shadow who flattened his ears and ran from the room in terror. :You can run, but I will find you.:He sent to the cat. "You and I are going home." He scooped Andy up in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Alex needs me Eric." She wheezed jumping out of his arms and racing for the bathroom. **'I hate this…'**

'**Look on the bright side, at least you aren't in pain.'** Eric shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

'**Thanks a lot I feel much better!'** Andy threw a cold glass of water in Eric's face.

-------------------------------

Alex and Chris were holding their newborn twins in their arms. "They're so tiny." She crooned down at the tiny bundle in her arms.

"So perfect…ten fingers and ten toes." Chris eyed his babies in awe.

"They both have silver hair like their Daddy." Alex grinned down at her daughter who had a full head if downy white hair and adorable little elfin ears.

"With your eyes and your nose." Chris whispered down at his son who also had downy white hair and elfin ears.

"So do the two of you have names picked out for your two little miracles?" Ashley smiled.

"Sabrina Danielle and Nicholas Aaron." Alex smiled at Chris.

The door to the room opened and Eric peeked his head inside. "Well? Am I an Uncle again?" He smiled at them.

"You sure are Eric. Come and see the twins." Alex yawned. "Where's Andromeda? Is she okay?"

"She isn't feeling up to her usual self." Eric sighed.

"What made her react like that?" Chris frowned.

"She's having a strange reaction to this pregnancy. It's as if she can feel the baby's moods and fears, which in turn makes her sick to her stomach." Eric tried to explain something that he was trying to understand himself.

"It's just a common occurrence in the first trimester of her pregnancy." Ashley frowned.

"Congratulations you two. I'm going to tell Andy the news and then have a talk with Max about what's happening to Andy." Eric ignored Ashley's remark and left the room.

"Eric! Get back here!" Ashley stalked after him passing Keith and Ally in the hallway.

"Leave me alone Ash." Eric ignored Ash and grinned at his in-laws. "Go see your Grandbabies Mom and Dad."

"Alex had the twins!" Keith and Alley raced into the room.

"Hi Momma. Hi Daddy. Want to see your grandbabies?" Alex smiled.

"Oh Alex! They're so adorable!" Alley cooed at the twins.

"You did great princess. Now try and get some sleep." Keith kissed his child on the forehead.

-------------------------------

Andy sat in a lotus position and tried to calm herself down. Her daughters were sound asleep on Eric's pillow and were flanked by Bella and Buttons. She felt someone enter the room and opened her eyes to see the ghost of her grandfather.

"What troubles you my beautiful granddaughter?" He asked softly as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm worried about the safety of my unborn son." She answered softly.

"Ah yes, he's going to be a very special little boy." He smiled at her.

"Grandfather don't say that! I'll be hunted down and they will try to take him away from me!" She burst into tears.

"You are a very strong young woman and just as special as the little ones that are lying on that pillow and the little one growing inside of you. He will share the same thing that makes you who you are and that is what makes him extremely special." Alfor frowned at her.

"Sometimes I wish that I were normal." She sighed in defeat.

"Never forget who you are! My Granddaughter and heir to the throne of Arus." Alfor snapped at her.

"And the main prize for every male in the universe!" She glared at him.

"And the most feared name along with your father and husband." He countered her remark.

"How do I explain what's happening to the others? They think that I'm losing it!" She wailed.

Alfor smiled at her. "He is very special Andromeda and has a special mission to fulfill. He has also unlocked the rest of your sleeping mind and because of this you have now mastered your mind, spirit, heart, and your body. "I will not let anyone harm you. I am proud of you and I love you very much…" He reached out and touched his transparent hand to her cheek.

"Farewell Grandfather…I love you." She felt the tears streaming down her face. "And please keep us safe." She whispered.

"Farewell little shadow, and worry not for everything will work out in the end... I promise." He vanished after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Jessie and Jasmine were awake and staring wide eyed at their mother. "Who be?" They asked.

"So you two woke up did you." She smiled at her daughters.

"Who be?" They asked again.

"That was my Grandpa." She explained.

"No be Grandada!" Jessie frowned.

"Yes my Grandpa and your Great Grandpa." She smiled.

"Gate Grandada?" Jasmine repeated.

"Yes Jazz your Great Grandada" She chuckled.

"He gone?" Jess pouted.

"Yes, but he is never far away." Andy whispered.

"He angel?" Jazz asked.

"Yes baby he's the guardian angel of Arus." She smiled at her children.

"Otay." Jazz smiled.

"We go play now." Jess and Jazz jumped off the bed.

"Yes my angels you go and play." Andy laughed.

Eric stuck his head into the room. "Feeling better my love?" He asked softly.

"Yes I had a nice talk with a very special visitor." She smiled.

"Who might that have been?" Eric sat down at the foot of their bed.

"Grandfather was here."

"Were you dreaming." He smiled at her.

"Grandfather was in our room." Andy glared at him.

"It's okay sweetie… I believe you." He crooned softly. "Now let's just lie here a while and rest." He crawled over next to her.

Andy jumped off the bed furious with her husband. "You are so impossible sometimes!" She stalked out of the room.

"Let's talk Captain." A voice growled and Alfor appeared in front of him.

-------------------------------

A half-hour later Eric entered their Dojo. Andy was currently fighting a simulated hologram of himself and he wasn't at all pleased about that. He went over to the console grabbed his Bo staff and took the place of the hologram.

Andromeda was caught off guard when she was put on the defensive by the hologram. "YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK! I DID SEE HIM!!" She shouted at him, as her Bo staff was snapped in two by Eric's counter move. The force of his blow sent her stumbling backwards against the wall.

"I've had enough of this!" Eric growled as he pinned her against the wall.

"ERIC?!?" She cried out in surprise when he clamped him mouth over her own.

"Damn right its me." He growled against her mouth as he pushed her Gi off of her shoulders and ran his hands over her exposed skin.

"I'm mad at you." She gasped as he continued to ravish her body.

"I know." He growled against her skin.

"I should make you sleep on the couch." She whimpered.

"I deserve that." He growled, as he lowered her down to the mat.

"You deserve worse." She purred as she looked up into her eyes. Her fingers pulled his shirt over his head. "Slow torture." She branded his chest with kisses, but found her mouth dueling with his own.

"Oh no it's my turn to torture you." He growled against her throat.

"Where are the twins?" She gasped.

"Playing with the panthers." He growled against her skin.

"Here Daddy." Jessie walked into the room with her bottle.

"Oh how cute! Jessie thinks that you're hungry." Andy giggled up at Eric, who had turned a nice shade of red.

"Thank you Jess. Why aren't you playing with Jasmine?" He threw Andy her top and collapsed in agony on the mat.

"She like cake." Jessie grinned.

"Cake? Jasmine likes cake?" Andy frowned at her child.

"Choco cake." Jessie raced from the room.

"You baked a cake?" Eric arched a brow at her.

"For Lexi." Andy sighed.

"Is it poisoned?" Eric teased.

"Are you insinuating that I can't cook?" She hissed.

"I'm saying that you haven't stepped foot in that kitchen since the last time you surprised me on my birthday." Eric frowned at her.

"It was a small fire Eric! Besides that you kept my mind off of what I was doing." She glared at him.

"Sure blame it all on me!"

"Remember that night when you rescued me from Shaitan?" She purred.

"How could I forget. You were wearing that gold filmy harem outfit. Oh yes and the cat ate the dinner." He grinned at her.

"Oh shut up Eric!" She stalked out of the room.

"Didn't Bella get sick?" He teased.

'**You're really asking for it!'** She warned. "Jasmine look at you!" Andy burst out laughing. Her baby girl was covered in chocolate frosting and cake.

"Cake?" Jasmine offered her mother a fist full of cake.

"I think that you've had enough for the two of us." Andy picked her up in her arms.

"Daddy Cake." Jessie handed him a fist full.

Eric shook the cake from his hand. "Come on angel it's bath time." He scooped her up into her arms.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Lexi had the twins…Sabrina Danielle and Nicholas Aaron." Eric gave her the news.

(Congrat's Sis!) Andy sent to her sister. "That's wonderful news, Eric!"

(Thanks Baby sister, I'll see you in the morning after you get some sleep. Then we will talk okay?) Alex smiled.

(See you in the morning…) Andy smiled.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1999-2007


	12. Chapter Twelve

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter 12

"Jace's choice"

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Arus)

A huge mat was laid out on the castle lawn and a crowd of curious spectators had gathered to watch Arus's first annual Ninjitsu Competition. The grand prize was to train with Eric, Andromeda, and the rest of the dream team.

Andy was currently demonstrating weapons use and the skill that it took to achieve control over the dangerous weapons. "A true master is a master of their heart, mind, body, and spirit." She lectured her cousins and siblings.

"Gee Sis, you're amazing. It's hard to believe that you're pregnant." Lilly was in awe.

"Yeah Dromi, I thought that Eric said no fighting." Drew chuckled when his sister glared at him.

"Well?" Tony arched a brow at her.

"Okay smart guys! Drop and give me two hundred push-ups." Andy smiled sweetly at the twins.

"But Andy it's true!" They groaned in protest.

"And control boys a true master is always in control at all times." She patted the two of them on their heads. "As you all can see I have no problem treating everyone fairly.

A young man watched from the crowd and wasn't very impressed with anyone other than Andy.

"Nor do I sweetheart." Eric appeared behind her. "Now go sit by your parents while I take over class for a while." He picked her up and set her next to her parents and their little girls.

"Wicked cool! Now we get to really kick some butt!" The twins jumped to their feet and grabbed some weapons.

"Okay boys new game plan…I want fifty back flips now!" He glared at the boys.

Drew and Tony complied with his order. "Aah Man!" They groaned in unison.

"I have a surprise for my beautiful wife, from her baby sister." Eric grinned at Lilly who was dressed in a white Gi.

Lilly bowed to Eric, Andy, and her parents. Shawn sat on the grass just outside of the mat and gave her the thumbs up sign. The girl proceeded to go through a series of ten kata's ending the last on her knees in front of Dromi's feet.

"Why you little sneak and here I thought that you were mad at me." Andy jumped to her feet and gave here sister a hug.

Lilly hugged her back. "I wanted to surprise you. Eric, Nate, Jenn, and Matt have all been secretly training me." She smiled proudly. "Oops and Mommy and Daddy…sorry Daddy…sorry Mommy."

"It's okay angel." Keith and Allura grinned.

"So the twins have some big competition now." Eric glanced over at the boys in question that were still gaping at their sister in complete and utter shock.

"Alex is going to flip." Allura grinned.

"We can take on our baby sister any day of the week." Tony laughed at Eric's remark.

"Yeah." Drew echoed.

"Okay guys, three point matches. Which one of you is first?" Lilly motioned to her brothers.

'**Keith! Stop them, before they get hurt!'** Allura hissed.

'**Who the twins or Lilly?'** Keith arched a brow at her.

"No fair Eric! That's two against one!" Shawn growled in protest.

"Easy Kid, she wants to fight the two of them separately."

"Listen you two there will be no dirty tricks. Either fight fair or you answer to me." Andy glared at them.

"No sweat, we wouldn't dream of hurting our baby sister." They gave her an innocent look.

Lilly bested her brothers and only allowed two points to be scored against her. Sheena's twins also took a try and lost. "Anyone else?" Lilly grinned.

"Wow! Daddy she really has been holding out on us." Andy frowned.

"It's amazing what you can do when you want some quality time with your big sister." Keith arched a brow at his daughter.

"Have I been that busy?" Andy sighed.

"Does the word appointment mean anything to you?" Allura frowned.

"Mother! I happen to be four months pregnant! Eric and Daddy make sure that I have to have guards around me at all times!" Andy sighed in frustration. "Do you think that I enjoy living in a bubble!?" Andy stalked off to pout.

-------------------------------

Jenna sat on her window seat watching all the fun that everyone was having while she was cooped up in the castle. "Look at them Buttons! It's not fair! Their having fun and I'm cooped up in here with this blasted cast on my leg!" She muttered in total misery.

Matt knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" She snarled.

"NO!" He pounded on her door.

"I am not in the mood for a royal visit from Crowned Prince Matthew Alexander Anderson!!"

"The name is Matt!! Daughter of known terrorists Rand and Kari!" He snarled back at her as the door opened.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She screamed at him as she used the frame of the doorway to keep standing.

"You Jenna." He growled as he swept her up into his arms.

"Matthew Alexander!! Unhand me at once!"

"Oh no! Two months of you giving me the cold shoulder is enough!" He lowered his mouth down onto hers.

Jenna's eyes widened in sheer panic. "Matt this isn't the time or the place for this." She whimpered against his mouth as it continued to explore her own.

"I was a complete jerk about Jace and you've held it against me ever since I got back. I've sent you all kinds of gifts and that huge stuffed bear for your birthday…" Matt set her down on her bed and then lay down beside her. "I'm sorry Jenna; I love you and will do anything to make things right between us. If that means that I have to befriend your brother then that…(Kiss) is what…(even more kisses)…I am going to do." He vowed to her.

"YOU LEFT THE PLANET AND I WAS STUCK IN THIS CAST! WHAT GOOD ARE PRESENTS WHEN YOU AREN'T THERE TO GIVE THEM TO ME IN PERSON?" She shoved him off of the bed.

"I WAS LUCKY THAT MY PARENTS DIDN'T KILL ME!!" He exclaimed in his own defense after he hit the floor.

"We completed our mission Matthew, nothing else matters." She looked down at him.

"I wasn't there for you Jen and you had to save my butt! I was kind of sore about that." He admitted.

"That's okay Fawn and Lilly have been keeping me busy." Jenna winked at him.

"Poor Lilly…trying to get near Andy these days is next to impossible."

"Andy has almost been abducted at least ten times…it's a wonder that Eric let's her out in the open like that." Jenna frowned as she glanced over at her window.

"No wonder you're sulking, here you are cooped up in here, when you belong out there." Matt scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of her quarters.

"I'm not dressed for this." She buried her face against the crook of his neck.

"You look like a young princess, especially in that electric blue sundress." Matt kissed her on the tip of her nose.

-------------------------------

Princess Christina, who was currently playing with Jessie and Jasmine, entranced Jace. His mission was to get Andromeda and Jenna, but he couldn't take his eyes off the enchanting blonde. _Great the little rugrat just threw her ball at my feet!_

Christina went to get her little cousin's ball, only to find it at the feet of a very handsome young man. "May I please have my ball?" She requested in a voice that sounded as if an angel were speaking to him.

Jace stared at her awed by the strikingly beautiful angel in front of him.

"Excuse me, but I would like my ball back." She repeated her request ignoring the way her heart was doing flip-flops as she looked up at the dream hunk standing in front of her.

Jace reached down and picked up the colorful little ball. "I'm sorry my lady, but your beauty left me speechless." Jace couldn't believe that he had just said dribble like that.

"I'm watching my cousins." She pointed to the twins. "They want their ball back." She smiled shyly.

"Of course they do my lady…children tend to get very attached to their toys." He handed her the ball.

Christy reached out and took the ball. "Thank you. My name's Christina." She hugged the ball to her chest as a case of nerves overtook her.

"Hello Christina. My name is…" He paused for a moment and then decided to use his middle name instead of his first. "Michael." He smiled at her.

"Michael? Nice name, maybe I'll see you again sometime." She called over her shoulder as she headed back to the twins.

"You can count on it Christina." Jace growled as he watched her rejoin the rest of the family.

---------------------------------------------------

Andy felt herself go into defense mode when she sensed that Jace was nearby. "Now I'm really getting jumpy." She muttered to herself.

Eric knew that something was bothering Andy and immediately raced to her side. **'What's wrong?'** He growled.

'**Nothing Eric…I'm fine. It's just that these days I jump at every shadow and its making me edgy.'** She rested her head against his shoulder.

'**Is Michael okay?'** He placed a protective palm over her rounding belly.

'**He's fine. I'm the one who's edgy.'** She sighed.

"Look who's come to join us." Eric grinned at Matt and Jenn.

"Hi Guys. We couldn't let you guys have all of the fun." Matt grinned as he sat down on the empty lounge chair.

"Did you enjoy Lilly's surprise?" Jenn smiled at her cousin.

"Yes I liked my surprise. So you two finally made up did you… it's about time." Andy smiled at them.

"Jace is here." Jenna instantly searched the crowd for her brother.

"I was hoping to be wrong." Andy sighed in frustration.

Eric picked her up as he called over to Christy to bring the twins inside. "Matt take Jenna inside." He ordered.

"Why?" Matt frowned at Eric.

"Jace is here." Jenna informed him.

"Damned rotten timing!" Matt carried Jenn back to the palace.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!! I HAPPEN TO LIKE FRESH AIR!!" She wailed in utter misery.

'**We'll think of something I promise.'** Matt kissed her on the nose.

Keith put two and two together and stopped them in their tracks. "Jenna how long are you grounded for?" Keith frowned down at her.

"Until my cast is removed and I'm able to walk on my own again." Jenna couldn't even look her Uncle in the eye. "I nevertheless can't control Matthew." She whimpered in her defense.

"COME ON UNCLE KEITH! NEARLY TWO MONTHS APART IS LONG ENOUGH!" Matt glowered at this Uncle.

"LOOK KID! JENNA IS ALSO A TARGET AND SHE CAN'T RUN FOR HELP LIKE ANDY CAN! THAT IS WHY SHE IS GROUNDED INSIDE THE CASTLE, UNTIL SHE IS FULLY HEALED!!" Keith glared back at his nephew.

"I'll keep her safe." Matt growled.

"Or get yourself killed trying." Keith muttered under his breath. "Matthew you're fully healed from your last ordeal, so try and stay that way." Keith took Jenn out of his arms.

"I love him Uncle Keith." Jenna stared up into Keith's eyes.

"I know that Jenna, but you two can't let your feelings cloud your judgment." Keith sighed then rolled his eyes heavenward when Matt spotted Max walking towards them as they entered the castle.

"Hey Max!! When does Jenn get her cast off?" Matt cornered him in the corridor.

"When I say it's ready to come off and not a moment sooner." Max informed him.

"Max! This thing is getting irritating!! Please!!" Jenna pleaded with him.

"Very Well Jenn, I will take off the cast, but only if you do as I tell you to do." Max growled.

"I hate just lying around here doing nothing when my Cousin and Best Friend is in constant danger all of the time!" Jenna glared at him in frustration.

"Andromeda is fine. In fact she's proof positive that there's a Homo-superior race of humans. I'm just beginning to discover just how special she really is." Max loved talking about Andy as if she were his favorite new project. "She uses the full extent of her brain and has unlimited psi abilities as well…It's as if her unborn son has unlocked her mind."

"Watch it Max you know how Andy hates it when you start analyzing her as if she were some sort of lab experiment." Keith growled.

"I don't know what the big deal is…I mean since when has Andy ever been normal." Matt grinned.

"Truer words were never spoken." Keith grinned.

-------------------------------

"Max is really starting to annoy me!! He's having another conversation about how unique I am!!" Andy snarled as she paced their room.

Eric gave her a sympathetic look. "Michael sure has unlocked your hidden talents."

"Not funny Eric!! Why won't he just leave me alone?" Andy burst into tears.

"Relax love, I can do whatever you can. I just don't flaunt it like you do." He ducked when she threw a pillow at him.

"Okay smart guy. What's your son thinking right now?" Andy challenged him.

"Come here and I'll tell you." He patted the pillow beside him.

She did as she was told and frowned when Eric moved down on the bed until his ear rested on her belly. **'What are you up to?'** She hissed.

'**Shh…I'm talking to our son.'** He growled.

'**Sure you are.'** Andy sighed.

'**Our son wants you to relax and as for the craving chocolate he'll try to be better about it.'** Eric chuckled when Andy stared at him in shock.

"How did you?"

"I'm not done yet. He wants a nice plate of fresh fruit." Eric looked up at her. "Especially strawberries dipped in whipped cream." Eric crawled back next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"He's just like his Daddy." Andy giggled when Eric started nibbling on her neck.

"How would you like to spend the next few months on Lera? It'll be just the five of us and the cats." Eric growled.

"Lera?" Andy frowned. "Can we take Fawn with us?"

"Just us and the Cats." Eric growled.

"No!! I'll miss our family!! Forget it I like here in our home!" Andy got up and stomped out of the room.

Eric got up and went after her. "Do you like being a target?" He growled.

"No!! But I refuse to be kept away from my family and friends!" Her stomach started to roll. "Now look what you've done!" She raced for the bathroom.

'**This was your parent's idea!'** Eric went to go get her some crackers.

-------------------------------

Khan paced his throne room and glared at his men. "You can't capture a pregnant woman!?"

"Master!! Princess Andromeda is no mere woman!!" His men pleaded for they're very lives.

"She's with child and can't fight!" Khan kicked his man in the face.

"Master! You don't understand!! She's changed even you couldn't capture her!" Darrel one of his Captains growled.

"FOOLS!! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOT'S!!" He roared. "LEAVE ALL OF YOU!! I' LL DO THIS MYSELF AND SHE'LL COME TO ME WILLINGLY!" He devised a way to get Andy by kidnapping Lilly.

"Master you're making a big mistake. I've seen that little one fight and she is good." The poor fool found himself being strangled by Khan's whip.

"Fool!! She's a seven-years-old!! I think that I can handle a little child!" Khan threw him across the room. "Leave my sight before I kill you!"

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

"NOT FAIR DADDY!! SHE CAN'T GO TO LERA!! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF TO SPEND THIS TIME WITH HER!" Lilly screamed at her father.

"Lilly lower your voice!" Keith snarled.

"NO DADDY!! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"She has no choice Lilly! She needs to be able to relax and to do that she needs to go into hiding!"

"THEN I'M GOING TO GO INTO HIDING WITH HER!" She glared at him.

"NO WAY LILLIAN!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!" Keith lost his temper completely.

"I'LL GO WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!!" Lilly ran out of his office in tears.

"GET BACK HERE!!"

-------------------------------

Jenna sat on the exam table with her incased leg propped up on the table. "Well is it going to be taken off or not!" She snapped at Max.

"Yes, but only under one condition." Max told sternly.

"Name it."

"You are to stay off of your leg, you will use these crutches, and you will attend physical therapy here everyday with either Ashley or myself." He growled.

"Yes I promise." She sighed in defeat.

"Jenna!" Max growled.

Matt quickly stepped in and made the decision final "I'll make sure that she's here everyday and that she stays off her leg." He promised Max.

Max removed her cast with a laser scalpel

Jenna loved the feel of air against her skin. "Yes!! Free at last!" She smiled. "Now if you two will excuse me. I'm going to celebrate by soaking in a nice hot bubble bath for a few hours." She left the exam room not caring whether Max wanted to check over her leg or not.

"Excuse me Max, I need a nice cold shower." Matt muttered as he ran out of the room.

-------------------------------

Jace was scoping out the castle from the garden maze when Christina decided to take a walk to the center of it. "Damn this is the last thing that I want or need!" He snarled under his breath. His emotions however were not following his thoughts as she walked below him.

Christina felt his presence the moment she entered the maze. "Hello? Is anyone out here?" She called warily.

Jace forced himself to ignore her.

"Michael is that you?" She asked.

"Yes it's me."

"Where are you?" She began looking around her.

Jace pealed off his mask and left it on the top of the eight foot hedge. He wore only a black fisherman's sweater, black jeans, and black kid-leather boots. "I'm over here in the next corner of the maze." He called her over to him.

Christina followed his voice ignoring any warning signals that were going off in her head. "I love this maze, I feel free when I come here." She sighed.

"From what?" Jace inquired curiously.

"Oh…responsibility, pressure that sort of thing." She smiled at him.

"So you feel free to be yourself, instead of following someone else's rules." He grumbled as he thought of the way his father treated him all of the time.

Christy felt his mood change, but didn't become frightened by it. "I'm usually free to be myself most of the time and I only have to follow rules for my own safety or because of my duty as a princess."

Jace gave Christy a long searching look. "Aren't you breaking a rule by talking to me?"

"No not really because to me you aren't a stranger and I don't feel the least bit threatened by you." She sensed what he was thinking.

"But I am stranger and you have no idea what I could do to you." He continued to stare at her.

"Maybe to other people, but never to me." She closed the distance between them and gently reached up to place her hand against his cheek.

"No never to you Christina." He covered her hand with his own.

"Your eyes seem so familiar to me, but I can't remember where I've seen them before." Christy whispered.

"I have to go now." He growled harshly turning his back on her.

Christy couldn't understand why he was suddenly so angry with her, so she placed her hand on his shoulder. "What did I say that upset you so much?" She whimpered when she felt his body stiffen the moment that her hand touched his shoulder.

"Look into my eyes Christina. What do you see?" He turned around and roughly pulled her into his arms.

She was surprised, but not frightened by his actions. "I see confusion and fear because you don't think that you are capable of any of these emotions." She refused to let him scare her away. "I see dark sapphire eyes that mirror how you truly feel about me."

Jace refused to listen to her voice or let her eyes weaken his control. "No princess you only see what I want you to see. What I allow you to see!"

Christy knew that he was going to kiss her, even though she knew that he was fighting that urge with everything that he had in him. "I like what I see and I don't mean…" He cut her off by kissing her.

Jace meant to scare her by letting his control slip and thoroughly ravishing her mouth only he found himself gently exploring her mouth with his own. When he felt her kissing him back he deepened the kiss pulling her even closer to him. "Forget me princess…I can't allow myself to cause you any pain…it would kill me. Farewell my love, you will not see me again." He kissed her one last time then vanished from her arms.

Christina felt her whole world collapse as she fell to her knees and burst into tears.

-------------------------------

Jenna lay content in her bubble bath, she had soft music filtering in the room, and the only light came from strategically placed candles all around the room.

"Finally, I can lie here and read Romeo and Juliet." She sighed contently and started where she left off right after their marriage. The windows in the room were open, so that she could let a nice cool breeze enter her room.

Jace stood outside on the balcony of her bedroom. He wanted to talk to someone about Christina, so he entered her room and walked into her bathroom.

Jenna was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even hear Jace enter her room, let alone her Bathroom. "DEAD!! How could it end like that!!" Jenna tossed the book down right at Jace's feet.

Jace picked up the book and read the title. "Romeo and Juliet? Jenna you are getting soft." He growled.

Jenna was surprised by the appearance of her twin. "Do you mind? I'm trying to take a bath." She frowned at him. "Please leave." She closed her eyes and proceeded to ignore him.

Jace sat down in a lotus position on the tiled floor of her bathroom. "You know why I'm here." He frowned when he spotted her crutches. "Who hurt you?!" He felt furious that someone had hurt his twin. _What the hell is happening to me! _His mind screamed.

Jenna's eyes flew open when she heard him ask her who had hurt her and could feel the fury behind every word. "Why should you care?" She ran a sponge over her leg.

Jace let his temper cool off before he answered her. "Answer the question Jenna, who hurt you." He snarled.

"No one hurt me! I hurt myself! Is that enough for you?" She hissed.

"For now." He stood up and paced the tile floor.

"My turn then. Why are you here?" He was really starting to annoy her.

Jace found himself asking the same question. "Someone has poisoned me Jenna." He sighed in frustration.

"Who could possibly want to poison you?" She asked her voice was laced with sarcasm, as she continued to run the sponge over her body.

Jace threw a fluffy towel at her, "This is too awkward! We'll talk when you get out of the tub!" He snarled at her as he left the bathroom. "Put this on and get out here!" He tossed a blue silk kimono into the bathroom.

Jenna swore under her breath and got out of her still steaming bubble bath. "I will not ask him for help." She snarled in frustration when she saw that Jace had taken her crutches with him. "I'll kill him!"

Jace locked the door to her room and disabled the camera that was hidden in a hanging basket of stuffed toys. "Need any help Jenna?" He called into the bathroom.

Jenna tried to walk, but pain shot up her leg, and she dropped to her knees is agony. "Damn it I hate being vulnerable." She whimpered.

Jace absently rubbed at his leg when it started to ache and walked into the bathroom to get his sister. "Problems?" He asked as he scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm not going back!" She snarled.

"Who said anything about taking you back? I just wanna talk." He set her gently down on her bed and to his chagrin grabbed a pillow and put it under her leg. "Relax I could careless about what our parents want anymore."

"So you've finally decided to make your own decisions." Jenna sounded impressed.

"Oh, I've offered father my services, but for a very high price."

"So you are here for Andy and I, but something has distracted you from your work." She arched a brow at him.

"If I wanted to take you back I would just drug you and that would be the end of it." He glowered at her.

"What's the matter Jace? Is someone else after your prize? Is that who poisoned you?" She hissed at him.

"Anyone who challenged me would die." He laughed at her.

"I grow tried of this conversation." She reached under her pillow for her weapon, but Jace easily beat her to it.

"I was at the tournament today." He snarled at her.

"I know!" Jenna glared at him.

"I saw someone unfamiliar to me." He began to pace her room.

"Go on, now I'm intrigued." She giggled.

Jace turned around and glared at her in frustration, "I found myself distracted from my work."

"Distracted huh? So this someone must have been female."

"She was entertaining some rugrats and one of them lost their ball."

"So she came to get a lost toy that just happened to land at your feet?" She arched a brow at him.

"Correct. She then told me her name and asked me for my own, so I told her my name was Michael." He sighed in frustration.

"Well?"

"I gave her back the ball and told her that maybe we'd see each other again."

"Nice going Jacen!"

"I immediately went back to what I had come here to do and she came upon me again, so I decided to scare her off."

"Pure genius Jacen Michael!" Jenna started to say something else, but opted not to when she saw him absently finger the throwing star that he had in his hand. "Sorry please go on." She added hastily.

"I found myself losing my sanity and control. I was unable to cause her any harm, because she trusted me completely." He stopped pacing and sat on the edge of her bed in defeat.

"You're not poisoned silly. What you are is head over heals in love." She hooted with glee.

"I might as well be poisoned!" He moaned burying his face in his hands.

"Why? She obviously feels the same way about you." She frowned at him.

"It can't work!! Jenna!! Ever!!" He snarled.

"Why? Who is she Jacen Michael?"

"Her name is Christina!" He shouted at her.

"Christina? My best friend and Matt's baby sister…" Jenna gaped at him is surprise.

"Yes Jenna…I've found that I have a heart only to have it crushed, because my heart belongs to someone who I can never ever have." He got up and walked out onto the balcony. "This was different…I liked talking to you." He vanished before she could say anything to him.

"This is so not good!" She hugged her teddy bear to her. "Not good at all."

-------------------------------

Lilly ran into the stables and had the groom's saddle Dancer. "Come on girl, we're going to Dromi's." She stroked her muzzle affectionately, before mounting Dancer and galloping out of the stables.

Khan watched from the shadows as she took off towards her sister's home. _Perfect the little one is going off alone and to her sister! I couldn't have planed this any better if I tried. _He thought gleefully as he went to intercept his prey.

Jace was also watching Lilly's escape to her sisters and saw the silhouette of Khan and his men. "Yes finally someone to take my frustration out on!" He grinned and followed Khan and his men.

-------------------------------

Allura heard her husband shouting at the guard that he had pinned against the wall. "Keith what are you shouting about?" Allura asked.

Keith let the guard go and turned to look at his wife. "This idiot let our seven-year-old daughter leave the castle! When I left orders that she wasn't to be allowed out of this castle!" He snarled in fury.

"Where did she go?" Allura instantly began to worry about their youngest child.

"She went to Andy's because she wants to go to Lera with them!" Keith snapped.

"At this time of night!? Something could happen to her!" Allura cried out in sheer panic.

"I know that Allura! I should have listened to my conscience and said no to that tournament!" Keith stalked into the war room.

"Wait for me!" Allura ran after him.

Keith started to touch the computer keys when an animated face appeared on the screen. _"Good Evening your majesty. I'm afraid my mistress will be upset…you were suppose to be surprised for your birthday tomorrow." _The animated face with the very soothing voice frowned at him._ "Oh forgive me! My name is Einstein, but my mistress calls me E."_

"She gave me her new prototype for my birthday!" Keith exclaimed in delight. "I need to speak with Eric. Could you up-link me to their home please and then contact Nathan at his home?" Keith asked.

_"I am capable of processing much more than that._" He frowned at Keith in annoyance, but did as he was told.

"Hello Einstein welcome to our family." Allura smiled at E.

_"Thank you your majesty…I have established both links as you requested."_ E informed him.

Eric and Nate appeared on Split screen.

"What's up Dad?" Eric frowned.

"Yeah? Who's in trouble this time?" Nate yawned.

"No one yet." Keith answered praying that he wasn't lying to them and that Lilly was still safe.

"What's wrong Dad?" Eric knew that something was bugging him by listening to Keith's tone of voice.

"Is Lilly over there with you?" Allura asked worriedly.

Eric gave them both a puzzled look.

"No! Why what happened? Did you and Lilly have a fight?" Andy appeared next to her husband.

"She wants to go with you and Eric to Lera." Keith sighed in defeat. "And I told her that she couldn't go." Keith saw the look that Andy was giving him, as if she were recalling a similar argument that had happened between them long ago when she was Lilly's age.

"That's silly Daddy! After all she's accomplished! Of course she can come with us…that is if we even go. She can watch the twins." Andy solved that problem.

"Besides that Keith she also needs this time with her sister." Eric agreed. "I'll go out and look for her. Shadow needs a walk anyway."

"I'll cover the air with Cora. That way we can't miss her." Nate nodded.

"Excuse me everyone, but if you wish to know her location just ask E and he will tell you." Andy frowned at them.

_"She is currently ten minutes from the mistress's home, but she does not seem to be alone. There are two different parties following her one consisting of an unknown male and the other seems to be Khan and his men._" E frowned.

Eric and Nate were already on their way to help Lilly.

"KHAN IS AFTER LILLY!" Allura fainted in Keith's arms.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ANDROMEDA MARIE! YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Keith ordered his daughter.

"IT'S ME THAT HE WANTS! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE?" Andy hated being helpless to do anything.

"She'll be alright." Keith growled.

"I CAN'T DEFEAT KHAN! DADDY! HOW CAN A SEVEN-YEAR-OLD EVEN FEND HIM OFF?" Andy burst into tears.

-------------------------------

(A few minutes from Andy and Eric's home)

Lilly slowed her horse to a canter, because she knew that she was being followed, and that she was in extreme danger. "Easy girl. It's okay." Lilly tried to soothe her skittish mare. _How do I manage to get myself into these messes! That's Khan and his goons following me!_

"A little far from home aren't we princess?" A voice growled from the eerie shadows of the forest.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF A FEW SHADOWS!!" Lilly shouted back.

"Then why is there fear in your voice?" The voice seemed to be getting even closer.

Lilly knew that Dancer was getting spooked and tried to calm the mare. "It's okay Dancer. There's nothing to be afraid of." But it was too late Dancer began to buck and Lilly was thrown from the saddle.

Jace had only been a few feet away from her and easily caught her in his arms, while Dancer went bolting back to the stables. "Don't move." Jace growled at her through his mask.

Lilly was to shaken from her fall to argue and only nodded at him in response to his order as he set her down under a nearby tree.

"Princess! Do us both a favor and don't make me have to hurt you." Khan went in search of his prey, not knowing that Jace was watching from the shadows.

"MY DADDY HAS EVERYONE OUT LOOKING FOR ME BY NOW!!" Lilly shouted back at him. _Daddy please come find me! _

"Are we bluffing now princess? You children really are being taught early in life." He taunted her. "Sorry little one, but Daddy won't be in time to save you." Khan revealed to her that he had brought a small army of men with him.

"TRY AND TAKE ME!" Lilly shouted at them and got into her defensive stance.

"Go and play with the little one, but don't damage her too badly." Khan ordered his men.

Saki and his men attacked the little princess from all sides.

"Great! You guys are better than my brothers!" She huffed as she tried to fend off her attackers.

Jace admired the little imps' spunk, but decided that her fun was up. He deftly picked her up and carried her away from Khan's men.

"I said stay put!" He snarled at the little girl in his arms, His eyes mirrored his anger at her for disobeying him and she began to struggle in his arms. "Stay where I put you and don't move until I come and get you! You got that little spitfire!" He snarled his orders at her.

Lilly glared up him. "I was winning!"

Jace laughed at the little princess's spunk and determination. "You were about to be Khan's latest pet." He chided her. "Now stay put until I come back for you." With that said Jace vanished from sight.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it!" Lilly muttered under her breath.

Jace could hear Khan's men searching the forest for the little princess.

"Come out little princess! We promise that we won't hurt you!"

"That's really too bad because I'm in the mood to kill someone." Jace drew his weapon as he appeared in front of the men.

"Finally a challenge!" Saki attacked the young hero clad in black attire.

Jace easily defeated him. "Next!" He snarled as took him out with his own sword and then tossed the bloodied weapon onto Saki's lifeless body.

"You will pay for that!" The other men attacked Jace from both sides.

"So are you guys really that eager to die? Oh well suit yourself!" Jace snarled at them and defeated them all, until he was the only one still left standing. "Really Khan. Can't you find better help than this?" Jace laughed at his old mentor.

Khan glared murderously at this unknown hero. "YOU HAVE ANGERED THE WRONG PERSON!" He ignited his sword. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE! NO ONE INTERFERES WITH MY PLANS AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

Jace easily avoided his attacker and smashed Khan in the jaw with the hilt of his sword. "I'm surprised at you, Oh great one! You were supposed to be a challenge. Why don't you do us both a favor and quit while you can still move." Jace mocked him.

Khan attacked him with a series of lightning fast moves. "You have such confidence for a dead man." Khan sent Jace flying into the trunk of a tree.

"Famous last words!" He snarled as Khan grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Oh I can promise you that you will remember my words!" Khan began to punch him continuously in the face.

Jace managed to bring his knee up hard against Khan's groin. "You were saying!!" He snarled at Khan and sent him flying. He knew that he was hurt and he really wanted to stay in on piece for Christina.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER SLOWLY FOR THIS!" Khan roared at him through teeth gritted in pain, but before he could act on his threat he noticed that the red tiger of Voltron was hovering in the sky above them with all its weapons aimed at him and ready to blow him into atoms. "We will meet again and then I will kill you." He promised Jace before vanishing from sight.

"You can try old man, but I don't die that easily." He took his little phaser out and got rid of the evidence that only he could see in the pitch darkness of the forest. "They can get the little princess…I need to go see Jenna again." Jace vanished from sight.

-------------------------------

Nate scanned the forest and found no sign of Khan or the mysterious crusader who had been holding his own against him. He did however have a bearing on his little sister-in-law. "Lilly? It's Nate are you okay down there?" He used Cora's speakers and put a spotlight on her.

Lilly squinted up at Nate and Cora. "Am I ever glad to see you…" She waved up at him only to be pounced on by Shadow, who immediately began to wash her face with his rough tongue.

"SHADOW! THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!" Eric shouted at his panther. "LILLY!" He shouted in relief as he pulled off Shadow so that he could pick her up in his arms.

Lilly gave him a big hug. "Am I in trouble?" She blinked up at him.

"Major trouble and the punishments five months of baby-sitting the twins on Lera." He answered her in a stern voice.

"YES!" She shouted happily.

"Let's go home brat." Eric started back towards the house, only to have Lilly leap out of his arms. "GET BACK HERE LILLIAN ALLURA!" He shouted.

"No! I promised to wait here until he comes back." Lilly sat back down in her spot.

"Who? There is no one here." Eric growled.

"Yes there was Eric! He saved me and told me to say here until he came back to get me!" Lilly picked up a finely etched throwing star made of the finest gold. "See! He was here!" She held the star up so that Eric could see it.

Eric snatched the object out of her fingers, so that he could get a better look at it. "Who gave you this?" He growled softly.

"He must have left it." Lilly sniffled. "I hope he's okay. Khan and his men were really mean."

Eric picked her back up and headed back home. "Let's go Shadow. It's way past this little princess's bedtime."

Shadow picked up Lilly's bag with his mouth and followed after him.

"But he was here and he fought Khan!" Lilly burst into tears.

"Nate? You can go home. I'll take this little runaway back home with me." Eric growled into his Com.

"Sure thing Buddy….Oh and there aren't any signs of Khan or that guy that he was fighting anymore, so you won't have any surprises on your way back home." Nate headed back to Cora's lair.

"See! I told you so." Lilly sniffled.

"You win Angel. We'll talk more about this in the morning." Eric sighed in defeat.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 13

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters or robots cats on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter 13

"He's what?!"

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

Jace felt his vision begin to blur as he scaled the castle wall. "Next time I mind my own business!" He snarled to himself as he continued on his way up to the balcony that led to his sister's room.

Christina's room was right next to Jenn's and they shared the same balcony. She was sitting in a lounge on the balcony reading Jenn's Romeo and Juliet book in the moonlight. "I wish Michael would climb up to my balcony." Christy sighed becoming totally depressed again.

Jace had finally reached his destination and barely had the energy to pull himself up and over the railing of the balcony. "Jenna had better be awake." Every bone and muscle in his body hurt.

Christina dropped her book in fear as Jace climbed onto her balcony. "Jenna!" She hissed under her breath when she recognized his voice. "You're here to see Jenna!" She grew even more furious at him.

Jace stared in horror at the triple image of his ladylove and used his remaining strength to shut her up. "Christina it's not what you're thinking, but I'm too weak to even begin to explain this to you." He growled into her ear.

Christina easily reversed his hold on her, which almost pushed him off the balcony. "Sure you can Michael! Why did you come to see Jenna?" She snarled at him.

Jace barely managed to pull himself back up onto the balcony. "How the hell did you do that?" He groaned in agony.

"I may not flaunt it, but I'm lethal when I wanna be." She hissed. "So Jenna's the reason that you said those things to me?" Christy blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"No you don't understand! Jenna is my sister and since everyone on this planet wants my head on a platter…I had nowhere else to go." He snarled at her through his teeth that were gritted in pain.

"She's your sister? Then that means that…" Christy wasn't allowed to complete that sentence.

"My full name in Jacen Michael Edwards, Jenna is my twin sister Jenna Michelle Edwards. Your parents…Hell your entire family hate my family. You see little one I'm not a nice person. I do what I feel like doing. I work for the highest bidder and I'm never merciful ask your brother. No one controls me ever. I've had my fill of being used." Jace tried to scare her off, but it didn't work.

Christina grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Why did you lie to me?" She glared at him.

"Because for once I found someone who wasn't afraid of me of me and I wanted to see you again." He almost blacked out when she shook him again.

"You aren't like they say Jace. Why do you act so cruel to everyone?" She reached up and ripped off his facemask, which was now soaked with blood.

He grabbed hold of her hand with his fist and squeezed it tightly, so that he wouldn't cry out in sheer agony. "Love are you trying to kill me…" He groaned in pain.

"You're bleeding! Who did this to you? Answer me damn it!" She ran her hands down his body, so that she could check him for any other possible injuries.

His agony was slowly turning from sheer pain to a different type of torture. **'Please stop touching me.'** He grabbed her wandering hands and clasped them in his own.

**'I want an answer!'** She hissed as she dabbed at his face with her robe.

**'Let's just say that I don't like seeing people scaring seven-year-old little girls, so I became Khan's new target.' **He winced in pain when he tried to move.

Christina threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

He instinctively kissed her back.

"You really can care for someone besides yourself!" She smiled.

Jenna pulled them apart before he could answer her. (Really Jace what if I had been Uncle Keith.) She glared at them. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She arched a brow at Christy.

"I was reading and I go to bed when I please." She hissed at her friend.

Jace's pain returned tenfold and he wasn't very happy about it either. "Hello ladies! Injured Man dying at your feet!" He passed out from the pain.

The two girls turned to glare at him.

(Explain now!) Jenna dragged him into her room.

"Let go of him! Can't you see that he's hurt?" She tried to pull Jace away from Jenna.

"I need light to see how bad his injuries are!" Jenna glared at her. "Now help me get him into my room!"

They both managed to carry him into her room and get him settled on Jenna's bed. "Who would do this to him?" Christy gasped when she saw how beat up Jace really was.

Jenna laughed at her confused expression. "I could give you a list, but it would be over a mile long. I don't really know and won't until he wakes up again." Jenna walked into her weapon's room and brought out her well-stocked first aid kit.

"He saved Lilly tonight." Christina snarled at her.

Jenna set the huge kit on the nightstand beside her bed and flipped open the lid. "So he was the mystery hero." She smiled at Christy, as she soaked a gauze pad with some antibacterial medicine, and applied it to Jace's face.

Jace sat up like a rocket and tore the pad out of her hands. (BLOODY HELL JENNA THAT HURT!) He roared at his sister.

(Lie still Jace I have to patch you back up!) Jenna hissed at him and pushed in back down on the bed.

Christy took the medicated pad out of Jace's fingers and gently applied it to his cuts. "I'll tend to him if you don't mind." She glared at Jenna.

(My…My…how the mighty have fallen.) She teased her brother as he let Christy patch him up.

"What may I ask is going on in here?" Keith growled from Jenna's open doorway.

The two girls gasped in surprise at seeing their Uncle Keith. "We can explain Uncle Keith!" They cried out in unison.

"Hello Jacen, so there may be some hope for you after all." Keith didn't seem the least bit upset or surprise as he walked over to the three of them.

"I didn't have much of a choice Uncle Keith." Jace groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Yes Jace, you had a choice. You could have let Khan take Lilly." Keith was proud of Jace and it showed in his voice.

"How did this new experience make you feel?" Jenna frowned at her brother.

"Good!! It made me feel great!! Are all of you happy now?!" He snarled at them.

"What I am is very proud of you. For once you did something because you wanted to and not because someone forced or paid you to do it." Keith talked to him as if he were talking to one of his own children.

"Why are you here Uncle?" Jace eyed him with wary untrusting eyes.

"I'm here to offer you a choice. Let's just call it a once and a lifetime deal." Keith became deadly serious.

"What kind of deal are you offering Uncle? I will not be chained to anyone!" Jace snarled.

"I will give you a full pardon, your freedom, with no strings attached. You however can never go back to your old ways or I will take you out of the equation myself. You got me?" Keith glared back at him.

"Agreed on one condition," Jace only wanted one thing out of this and that was a chance to court his princess.

"That all depends on your request." Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

"May I date Christy?" He grinned at his Uncle.

"That's entirely up to my niece." Keith arched a brow at the girl in question.

"Can I? I'll keep him in line and out of trouble." Christy beamed at him.

"You won't be given an easy ride, because you'll be training along side the rest of the V force team." Keith stated the rest of the conditions.

"I agree to all of your conditions, but how are you going to break the news to the others?" Jace frowned.

"That's simple Jace, from now on you will be a full member of the team, and they will have to get used to my decision." Keith grinned. "Jenn beep Matt and tell him the news."

"He's going to flip." Jenna sighed as she beeped Matt's wrist Com.

"Uh…helllooo?" Matt yawned as he spoke into his Com.

"Darling? Come to my room. We need to talk about something really important." She purred into her Com.

"What about Uncle Keith? Won't he find out?"

"Don't worry about Uncle Keith…I've taken care of everything." She purred.

Keith, Jace, and Christy could barely keep from laughing out loud.

"I'll be there is five minutes!" Matt ended the connection.

"He's going to murder you." Christy giggled.

"Come on Christy; let's take him to Max so that he can check out Jace's injuries." Keith helped Jace stand on his feet.

"You're gonna let them talk alone with her wearing that!" Jace glared at Keith and then at his sister in her silk nightgown.

"Jenna I'll be back in ten minutes, so don't even think about it." Keith growled.

"I'm barely seventeen and soooo not ready for that yet, besides Matt is sixteen and you guys would seriously ground us for life!" She blushed crimson. "I merely need to distract him in order to get him to see things my way."

---------------------------------------------------

(Planet Void)

On a nearby planet an evil prince (An old suitor of Andromeda's) is trying to find a way to claim what had been robbed of him by a mere peasant Space Explore Captain. "That little miracle the princess is carrying is going to be mine. I'll raise him and then crush all those who defy me." Prince Quinn growled.

Princess Morganna glared at her big brother in annoyance. "If that's what you plan to do then I had better create a diversion for you."

Quinn arched a brow at his little sister. "That's right Morgan we'll give them all a wake up call that they will never forget." He walked out of the throne room.

"I have my own agenda in mind big brother." Morganna smiled. "Captain Lawson will be mine."

-------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

"JACE IS WHAT!!!?" Matt roared at Jenna not caring that the strap of her nightgown had slipped off her shoulder.** 'NO WAY!! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HE'S PULLED ON ALL OF US!!? AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!?'**

Jenna folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. **'He saved Lilly's life and almost got killed doing it. He's made a choice and I know that he's going to honor it!!'**

**'JENNA! HE'S SLIME!! WHAT MAKES YOU BELIEVE THAT HE'LL CHANGE HIS WAYS!?'** Matt slammed his fist into her wall.

**'Because he's in love with a girl and she happens to be one of us!'** She snarled at him.

**'That's nuts! The only girl left without a steady guy is my fourteen-year-old baby sister!'** He narrowed his eyed at her. "NO!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" He roared when she nodded at him and stalked outside onto the balcony.

Jenna glided over to his angry form, as he stared out at the moon lit lake. "You saw the good in me. Why can't Christina's reaction to Jace be any different?" She laid her head against his shoulder.

Matt looked down at her face and sighed. "I can't answer that, Jenna. I'm not Christina. I only know that you've never been like your parents and Jace has always fit that mold." Matt tried to make her see reason.

Jenna moved so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Matthew, Jacen is my twin. Therefore, he's like me and with the help of friends can control his darker half." She purred up at him as she looked up into his eyes.

Matthew laid his forehead against her own. "I love you Jenna, but this is a lot to ask of me." He growled softly.

"It could have been me my prince." She whimpered.

"I still would have fallen for you. It just would have taken longer to convince you." He sealed that vow with a kiss.

Jenna kissed him back, but then reluctantly pulled away from him. "I fell for you and Jacen has fallen for your sister. It must be a twin thing." She winked at him.

"You win. I'll try and be nice to him, but first he and I are going to have a talk." He picked her up and carried her back inside and over to her bed. "Now enough talk and onto something more pleasurable." He smiled down at her.

Keith had been standing in the doorway and immediately put a stop to any of Matt's other plans for the evening. "I had better not be interrupting anything Matthew Alexander." He growled.

Matt gritted his teeth in frustration. "Oh no Uncle Keith, whatever gave you that idea!" He snarled his reply as he carefully set Jenn down on her bed and tucked her in.

Keith admired his nephews self control. "You and Jenna are going to be Jace's shadow from now on." Keith informed Matt as he stalked out of Jenna's room.

"Go to hell Uncle Keith!" He stalked into his quarters.

"Already been there kid." Keith grinned as he headed for his own quarters.

-------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's home)

Dromi was in a deep meditative state. She had her hands lying on the heads of the two panthers that lay on either side of her as if guarding their mistress. Candles were placed all around the room creating an almost ethereal effect, moon light streamed down on her from the sky light above their bed. She was dressed in a sheer silk and lace gown and the room seemed to crackle with energy.

Eric entered their home, carried Lilly into the room that they designed just for her when she stayed the night with them, and tucked her in. He wondered why Bella and Nala hadn't greeted him and Shadow as soon as they entered the house. Shadow didn't seem too happy about that both his ears were flat and his long tail was beginning to twitch. The twins were with Darian and Allana, so he knew that Dromi had been completely alone while he had been gone. Thinking the worst he raced into their bedroom and was relieved to find her in deep meditation with Bella and Nala guarding her.

Shadow growled at Bella and their daughter and the three cats retreated out of the room leaving Eric and Andy alone.

Eric kicked off his shoes and stripped his eyes never once left Andromeda, who hadn't so much as opened an eye to look at him. He decided to take a fast shower before waking his beautiful wife. Clad only with a towel around his waist he stealthily made his way to their bed. He moved behind her and began placing slow wet kisses across her shoulder blades, journeying down her back, and then up towards her neck again. He knew that she knew that he was there, could feel her body react to his kisses, yet she was still not coming out of her meditative state. He reversed his position so that he was kneeling in front of her and began to explore the delicate skin of her throat with his mouth moving while slowly removing the gown, so that he could feast even lower with his mouth.

Dromi pulled herself out of her mediation, to see if Eric was really ravishing her, or if she was only dreaming. She dove her fingers into his glorious red gold mane, before raking her nails up and down his back in sheer pleasure when his mouth made its way back up her body and then fastened to her own. She pulled him down too her and began to ravish him as well.

-------------------------------

(Planet Void)

Morganna showed her brother what they were going to use as the diversion. It was a Voltron size dragon made of the strongest metals in the universe. "Well? What do you think?" She smiled.

"This is brilliant little sister! How long have you been creating this new toy of yours?" Quinn was impressed.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on Prince Eric." She made her way into her creation.

"So you want him as your pet do you?" Quinn followed her into the ship.

"Pet? I like the sound of that." She grinned evilly.

"Don't you have enough men chained to your bed already?" Quinn laughed. "You haven't been the same since Shaitan told you to drop dead."

"Don't mention him to me! I will kill him if I ever see him again!!" Morganna headed the dragon towards Arus.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds out the secret that you've been hiding from him." Quinn growled.

"Never big brother! That is never going to happen!" She snarled.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

(Castle of Lions)

Jace was out of bed and working out in the Holo suite. He was using one of Andy's programs and fighting against Shaitan and his father.

Matt entered the room with a uniform in his arms and shut down the program.

Jace turned to glare at him. "Good morning Anderson."

Matt threw the uniform at him in response. "Can you fly Edwards?"

"I can fly anything." He eyed the uniform in his hands and then Matt. "Why do you wanna know?

"Because wise ass you and I are going on a routine patrol around the planet." Matt was clearly not at all happy that he had to do this.

"What am I gonna fly?" He asked sarcastically.

Matt gritted his teeth in an effort to control his temper. "I'm flying Neo and you'll be flying Ty!"

"Don't I need a key?" Jace arched a brow at him.

"Eventually after you and I have a talk!" Matt was making it clear that he didn't like him.

"Go ahead Matt hit me, I deserve it." Jace tried to make peace and Matt slugged him so hard that Jace went flying across the room and into the far wall.

"Look Jace! I know what you're up to and I won't allow you to hurt my family!" Matt slugged him again.

"Jenna got to me Matt! I've finally seen that there is more to life than being a bad guy. I don't wanna be anyone's puppet anymore. I could have turned my back on Khan and let Lilly be captured, but I didn't! I felt really good about it too and that's when I crossed over to your side. If you don't like it then that's just to damn bad, because I intend to date your sister and then eventually years down the road marry your sister!" He glared at Matt.

"Let's go Jace and we'll see how much you have changed!" Matt stalked from the room.

"You're on Matthew!" Jace stalked after him.

-------------------------------

(The Cats)

Christina and Jenna sat in the cats waiting for their guys to arrive for patrol.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jenn? Neither of them got any sleep and the guys aren't going to be happy to see us." Christy frowned at Jenna's image on the screen.

"Come on Christy relax, besides Pink looks great on you." Jenna teased her friend.

"Very funny Jenna! You know that I hate pink and the material well it does nothing for me." Christy didn't like the cyber suits at all. "Well here goes nothing Jace just entered Ty." She hissed at her friend.

"Relax! The guy loves you, besides that you can handle anything that the guys throw at you." Jenna smiled at her friend.

"Later Jen, he's here!" Christy ended the transmission.

Jace entered the ship and took in his surrounding there were two pilot seats and one of them held Christina, who was staring at him with her huge doe eyes and a wary expression. "A stowaway..." He growled softly and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him warily as he sat down in the seat next to her.

Jace sat facing her and acted as if he was contemplating his answer. He took off his helmet, reached out and took off her helmet, carefully set them both by their feet, pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her good morning. "Not really. Its nice to have a little company this early in the morning." He growled hoarsely when he finally broke off the kiss.

They were both shaking from the reaction caused by just one kiss.

"Are you two finished?" Matt snarled from the screen. Neo was hovering just outside Ty's lair.

_"Chill out Matt they have every right to say good morning to each other!"_ Ty snarled. _"By the way we have yet to be introduced my name is Ty and you must be Jacen Michael? It took you long enough to finally get where you actually belong!"_ Ty scolded him.

"Unreal! You really can talk can't you?" Jace was floored when Ty scolded him.

"_Of course I can talk!"_ Ty snarled.

"Sorry about that big guy, but I'm still new to this remember." Jace sighed in defeat then glared at Matt. "Get your hands off my sister if you don't want me near Christy." He snarled back.

_"Boys! Cut it our before Keith hears the two of you!"_ Ty warned.

"To late for that I already have." Keith voice growled at them over the Com. "Now quit snarling at each other and get on with your patrol! Something is heading towards the planet and I want to know what it is now move!"

"Yes Uncle Keith. Why are you so grouchy? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Jenna inquired.

"No! Allura threw me out of our room!" Keith snarled. "It's official Jace. Ty accepted you so you've passed the final test. Now get moving!" He ordered.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Allura stomped into the Situation Room and glared at her husband.

"We have to talk." She saw that Ty had accepted Jace and that Keith had been right about the entire situation.

"We said enough last night! Go away I'm busy!" He snarled back at her not evening bothering to look over at where she was standing.

"I WAS ANGRY KEITH! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!" She exclaimed in her defense then tried not to panic when she felt nothing but anger and disappointment from him.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME! ALLURA DANIELLE!!" He let her have it. "AFTER 22 YEARS OF MARRIAGE YOU SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ME!" He stalked out of the War room.

"Keith! I do trust you! I wasn't ready for that big of a shock and I reacted on impulse." She chased after him.

"YOU REACTED ALRIGHT ALLURA!! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF OUR WING! WITHOUT EVEN LETTING ME EXPLAIN AND THAT SHOWS ME THAT YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T TRUST ME!!" Keith turned on his heel to glare murderously at her.

"I love you Keith Michael and I'm sorry for overreacting, but Jace has been a threat to this family for years and I didn't think that he deserved to be part of the team!" Allura had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He saved Lilly and had to take on Khan to do it. He risked his life for our daughter and I believe that he deserves a chance to learn that Rand's ways aren't always right. That he can choose what side he wants to be on and if you don't want him here, well, then that's too damn bad, because he's staying regardless how you feel about it! He has more than earned that chance to prove to that he can make something good out of his life!" Keith snarled down at her and then entered his office.

"Fine! He stays Keith! What I have been trying to tell you is that I was wrong and that I'm sorry." She gave him a mournfully honest look with her teary azure blue eyes and her mouth was in a pout.

The castle alarms went off before he could tell her where she could put her heartfelt plea. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Keith snarled. "E! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE THE ALARMS GOING OFF!?" He roared at poor Einstein.

The image on the screen gave him a very hurt expression. _"A Voltron sized Robot dragon is circling the planet, but it can't harm Arus because of our planetary shield dome. It can however destroy or attack any of the nearby worlds! " _E snarled back.

"VISUAL NOW!" Keith barked at E.

_"YES MASTER!"_ E barked back.

"That thing is bigger than Hagar's robeasts!" Allura gasped in horror when she saw what their latest threat was.

"E link me with Eric and Andy's place now!" Keith continued to snarl at E.

_"Already done master Oh did I mention that I can program the kitchen to poison your food!"_ He snarled at his user.

"You've hurt E's feelings!" Allura glared at Keith.

"Sorry about that Einstein, but I didn't get any sleep last night." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_"Apology accepted your majesty."_ E smiled.

"What's wrong now?" Eric yawned.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Keith frowned at Eric's image.

"Are those the castle alarms going off?"

"Why yes son they are and that usually means that Arus is under attack!" Keith snarled.

"By what? The dome protects us." Eric frowned.

"A Robot Dragon the size of Voltron." Keith snarled.

"WHAT!? WE'VE NEVER FORMED VOLTRON WITH THE NEW CATS!" Eric panicked.

"Well then now we will won't we" Keith drawled. "Now get to Blacky and I have a news flash for you Jace is now on the team and is flying Ty with Christina."

"WHAT?! TY SHOULDN'T LET HIM FLY! HE'S EVIL!"

"Ty accepted him so get over it!" Keith snarled.

"Matt agrees with this?" Eric frowned.

"He's going along with this, but then he doesn't have much of a choice seeing as I am King and that makes me your boss." Keith reminded him.

"Thanks a lot Dad! This is just how I wanted to start my day! Dying while Baby-sitting!" Eric grumbled.

"Eric? Where is my Daughter?" Keith frowned.

"Still asleep in bed why?" Eric asked.

"Because Jetta just launched!"

Eric ended the call and raced back into their bedroom only to find Andy gone. "Shit! She can't fly in her condition!" He got dressed and went to handle this latest situation.

------------------------------------------------

(Jetta)

Andy patted her armored belly affectionately as she flew over her home. "Daddy needs us whether he knows it or not and I had this armor made, so that I can fly for a few more months while still keeping you safe and sound." **'Darling I'm safe so just chill and let's get on with the mission.' **She purred.

Blacky picked Eric up at the meadow that was next to their home. _"Don't kill her Captain she's carrying precious cargo."_ The lion tried to calm him down.

"Damn straight she's carrying precious cargo and she's not coming on this mission!" Eric snarled. **'LAND ANDROMEDA MARIE!'** He roared.

**'Not likely with a new robot monster to fight!'** She flew Jetta towards Matt and the others.

_"Princess maybe you shouldn't be flying, you're carrying another little one."_ Jetta growled.

"I'm fine Jetta so relax and focus on the mission at hand okay?" She growled.

"You can't be serious Andy your pregnant!" Nate snarled at her as he met up with the rest of the team.

"I'm fine Nate!" Andy snarled. "I won't harm or let anyone harm my baby!"

"Well said princess." Quinn growled.

Andy's eyes widened when she heard his voice. "Prince Ian Quinn of the Planet Void! I should have known that you were behind this! Where's Morganna or did that witch that you call a sister stay home?"

"Hello Andromeda. Do you like my new toy? I made it especially for your planets demise." Morganna hissed at her. "And then I will make your husband my very own slave."

"Over your dead body! Eric belongs to me! Go find your own man!"

"I would have had him to myself if you hadn't seduced Eric away and dumped my brother!" Morganna snarled back.

"Dumped Quinn?! I couldn't stand him! It's not my fault that he couldn't take a hint, so leave Eric out of this!" Andy hissed.

"I want you and your son and if I have to kill Eric to do that, well, then that's what I'm going to do!" Quinn snarled.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb if you so much as touch my wife!" Eric snarled.

"I intend to do much more than touch her Lawson! I intend on making her mine!" Quinn sneered.

"Excuse me Quinn! But I believe that I have a say in this matter and I belong to Eric! Now as for touching me well just try it! No one touches me unless I want them to!" She snarled.

"Look Morganna, Andromeda is having a mood swing isn't that cute." Quinn taunted Andy.

"Why you Bastard! How dare you taunt me! Jetta find a weak spot on that thing and fire!" Andy fumed.

_"We need to form Voltron. My weapons couldn't scratch that!"_ Jetta growled.

Eric was already one step ahead of her and all the cats formed Voltron. Eric formed the blazing sword and began slicing at the Dragons tail that had managed to wrap itself around Voltron's right leg.

"Nice try Quinn or do you have something else to challenge me with!" Eric snarled.

A blast of pure energy came out of the dragon's mouth and hit Jetta causing Voltron to spin out of control.

"Way to go Eric! He wants Andy, so quit taunting him, before he kills her!" Nate snarled.

"Are you okay Dromi?" Ariel, Jenn, and Christy asked.

"I'm fine! Just quit taunting him and finish off this thing!" Andy gasped as she was hit again. "I'm glad that the new shielding in Jetta is holding or I'd be really hurting by now."

"THAT DOES IT THIS THING IS HISTORY!" Eric roared and proceeded to cut the dragon into little pieces until only the head, which turned out to be a ship, remained.

Quinn fired his weapons at the release point on Voltron's upper right leg and Jetta went falling towards the surface of the planet.

"Jetta's systems are down! I can't even revert to panther mode!" Andy squeezed her eyes shut as she braced for impact.

"NO!! ANDROMEDA!!"

Voltron disengaged and dove after Andy's fallen panther.

A huge ship appeared out of nowhere and shot towards Jetta. The hanger of the ship opened and two robot cats shot out from it. Catching her lion and stopping it from crashing.

"Who are they?" Nate frowned.

"Andy's not answering me!" Eric landed next to Jetta and Blacky's double.

A young man dressed in black cyber armor raced from his lion and into Andy's ship. Followed by another young man, who landed a cat that looked exactly like Cora.

Eric didn't like this and raced out of his lion to protect his wife.

-------------------------------

Michael Keith entered Jetta and found his mother unconscious with her face lying against the console. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Is she okay MK?" Hunter asked his cousin and best friend.

"I don't know, but I'm fine. I can feel myself and my life force is still strong, as is my mother's. She's must have passed out because of the G-forces that hit her when Jetta lost control." MK sighed in relief. "Don't worry Jetta she's going to be fine." He comforted the cat.

"_MK? As in her unborn child Michael Keith?_" Jetta asked him.

"That's right Jetta and that really is Blacky sitting next to Blacky." MK chuckled.

_"Thank you for saving our princess."_ Jetta sighed in relief.

"Like he had a choice…Don't look now but your Dad is here and he doesn't look happy." Hunter hissed in his ear.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Eric snarled from where he stood in the back of the cat, but Michael didn't so much as move from his mother's side.

"Calm yourself Captain I don't wish harm to anyone. I was merely preventing a mistake that would have changed my future." MK spoke calmly to his father.

"Who are you!?" Eric demanded.

MK took off his helmet and stared at his father with eyes identical to his own.

Eric stared at the raven haired golden eyed teen glaring at him and felt an instant connection to him.

"Hello father, I was merely saving mother and my unborn self from a fatal accident." MK stood to his full height. He was the exact height and build of his father.

"And you are?" Eric arched a brow at Hunter.

"Hunter Scott Xavier." Hunter grinned.

"Let me see if I'm getting all of this…You are my unborn son and you are my two-year-old nephew?" Eric couldn't believe what was right in front of his eyes.

Andy was finally waking up. "Am I dead?" She moaned as she tried to move and Michael kicked her in response. "So you enjoyed that did you little one." Andy sighed in relief and patted her belly affectionately.

Eric stalked passed Hunter and moved MK out of his way, so that he could kneel by his wife. "Next time stay home." He pulled her to him for a kiss. **'I thought that I had lost you...' **Eric growled hoarsely.

**'Never you're stuck with me forever.'** Andy noticed Hunter and Mk and frowned. "Who are you?"

"Darling this is our son and our nephew. They saved your life." Eric explained.

Andy stared into Michael's eyes and frowned. "How did you know?"

"You could say that I was haunted into coming here." MK shrugged his shoulders.

"MK this is so weird! Here come my parents!" Hunter grinned.

"MK?" Andy arched a brow at him.

"Michael Keith." Eric supplied the answer to her question.

"Correct Dad." MK grinned.

"You look just like your grandfather, except you have your father's eyes." Andy smiled up at her son.

"Jess and Jazz inherited Dad's hair and eyes." MK grinned.

"See love stop pouting." Andy teased her husband.

"I am not pouting darling. I am merely in shock." He said in his defense. _It's not fair he looks like Keith!_

"Are you guys okay in there?" Nate and Ari entered the panther.

"I'm fine Ari a little surprised, but fine." Andy grinned.

"Say hello to Michael Keith and Hunter Scott." Eric tried not to laugh at Ari and Nate's expressions, as they gaped at the two teens in shock.

"Hunter Scott! As in my baby?!" Ari cried.

"I'm not exactly a baby anymore try almost eighteen." Hunter winked at his mother and she fainted in his father's arms. "MOM! Are you okay?! Mom!" Hunter went to his mother's side.

"Hey guys? Why is Ari lying out cold in Nate's arms?" Jenna asked from the monitor in the panther.

"You could say that she's in shock." MK winked at Jenna.

"Oh wow! Who's the dream hunk?!" Jenna sighed.

"Jenna!" Matt snarled.

"Check out the guy next to Nate." Christy sighed dreamily.

"Christina!" Jace was not amused.

"Behave you two! That hunk is my unborn son and the other one is little Hunter!" Eric informed them.

"No way! Oh who cares their still dreamy!" Jenna smiled at MK.

"Thanks…Aunt Jenn." Michael blushed crimson.

-------------------------------

Next chapter 14

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Voltron New Generation

Chapter 14

Future glimpse

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Avalon)

Khan, Shaitan, Kari, and Rand all stared in shock at the new arrivals.

"Now What!?" Khan snarled.

"I'd say that Quinn tried to kill the princess and that rescued her!" Shaitan snarled.

"Who are they?" Kari frowned.

"We have no information on them or that ship!" Shaitan snarled in frustration.

"Who is that with the rest of those goody goodies?" Rand sneered.

"One of your failures you idiot! Not only did you lose Jenna, but now Jace as well!" Khan snarled glaring at Rand.

"Impossible! He was going after the princess!" Rand punched the monitor.

"That is most definitely our twins and he no longer cares about going after the princess." Kari glared at Rand.

"Someone prevented you from taking Lilly! Who the hell was it?" Rand was beyond furious regarding this sudden change of events.

"Until this moment I wasn't sure, but now I know that it was Jacen and for that he will pay!" Khan stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Keith and Allura sat in the throne room the most lavish, but rarely used room in the castle, in full royal attire on. "Okay people I want an explanation and I want it now!" He glared down at Eric, Nate, Matt, Jace, Jenna, Christy, Ariel, Andromeda who was hiding behind Eric, and two young men one of which looked remarkably like himself.

Michael Keith stepped forward and glared at his grandfather. "I suggest that you change the tone that you're using. The princess is in no condition for your harsh tone of voice!" He snarled at Keith who didn't believe his own eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Keith snarled.

"The future ruler of Arus, sire. I am next in line after my parents and anyone who threatens my parent's worst nightmare!" Michael snarled back.

"Easy MK he didn't know any better." Hunter hissed at his cousin.

MK's eyes seemed to crackle with fury and energy. "He was scaring my mother." He hissed back.

"That is no way to speak to your grandfather Michael Keith Edwards Lawson!" Eric snarled at his son. :Behave young man!: He sent to his son.

:He was asking for it father!: MK snarled back.

:MICHAEL!!: Eric roared.

:FINE!!: MK glared at his father.

"That means that he's and your…" Allura fainted.

"GRANDMOTHER!?" Hunter and Michael raced to her side.

"If you're Michael then you must be Hunter." Keith eyed the two teens that were fanning Allura's face.

"That would be me." Hunter grinned at him.

"Why are you here? Michael won't even be born for at least four more months and your two!"

"I am here to save my mother." Michael sighed in frustration. :Try less than three. I'm a very special baby and even Uncle Max can tell you that mother's pregnancy isn't on any known schedule.: MK sent to Keith and his parents.

Andy worriedly bit down on her lower lip and crushed Eric's hand in her own. **'I don't like this!'** She whimpered.

Eric turned around, so that they could look into each other's eyes. **'Not to worry love, everything is going to be fine.'** He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

'**That's easy for you to say! Not again!'** She wheezed as she bolted for the nearest bathroom.

"We'll be right back!" Eric chased after her.

"And to think that after you did this to her, she went and had two more." Hunter grinned at MK whose face was bright red with embarrassment.

:Hunter? Would you like a flying lesson?: Michael snarled as he motioned towards the ceiling with his hand.

:Come on MK! I was only kidding!: Hunter gulped he was now hanging from the top of the ceiling with nothing to break his fall.

"HUNTER!" Nate and Ariel shouted in fear.

"Put him down Michael." Keith ordered softly.

"No." MK growled.

"Don't push him grandfather. You can't imagine what he could do if he really became furious. Aunt Andy and Uncle Eric have traced this back to Great Grandfather Alfor and to your side of the family. You were lucky that Aunt Andy didn't turn out this powerful. Hell compared to him Aunt Andy is a mere kitten." Hunter explained while he concentrated on lowering himself down to the ground.

"Well done Hunter. I knew that you would at least try to save yourself." MK grinned. "I would never have hurt him grandfather, I was merely teaching him a lesson."

"Michael Keith Edwards Lawson! This is no way to act in front of your Grandparents!" Allison Sinclair snarled at MK.

All eyes were now transfixed on the new arrival a fiery haired vision dressed in an emerald green cyber suit.

"I'm sorry Allison. I guess that I kind of lost my temper." Michael offered an apology.

"Sorry isn't good enough Michael!" She snapped.

"Allison I'm having one of those days so lay off the lectures!" MK snarled.

"Hello everyone. I'm Allison Monica Sinclair." The young lady smiled warmly at everyone and winked at her parents. "Hi Momma! Hi Daddy! "

Max and Ashley eyed their daughter and then looked at each other.

"How old are you?" Ashley asked softly.

"Me? I'm fifteen and a half." Allison grinned then tried not to giggle when her mother fainted in her father's arms.

"Hello young lady, thank you for leashing our grandson." Allura smiled warmly at her.

"Well someone has to keep him in line." Ally winked at MK**. 'Don't they tiger?' **She purred.

Michael stalked away from his grandparents and stopped in front of her. "Care to repeat that?" He snarled. **'You're gonna pay for that little remark later my little spitfire.'** MK purred back.

Alison glared defiantly up at him. "Anytime and anywhere flyboy!" She smiled. **'Your so on tiger!'**

"I am not hearing this!" Mk stalked out of the throne room. **'Later love.'**

-------------------------------

Andy raced for the nearest bathroom only to find herself face to face with Khan, Shaitan, and Rand. "This isn't happening!" She wheezed. **'Eric! Help me!'**

Shaitan held up two toys a stuffed lion and a stuffed mouse. "Do you recognize these?" He grinned evilly.

"Where did you get those!?" Andy snarled those toys belonged to her girls. _NO!! _

"Simple we have the twins, now come along peacefully and they won't be harmed." Khan motioned for her to come with them.

_This can't be!! Uncle Darian was keeping them safe!_ Andy couldn't believe that this was happening. "What did you do to Uncle Darian..." She threw up all over Rand.

"That's disgusting!" Rand snarled and then vanished.

Eric heard her mental cry and ran to her side. **'Andy! Are you okay?'** He found that she wasn't alone and had murder on his mind. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Andy stopped him from attacking. "THEY HAVE THE TWINS!" She wailed.

Eric felt helpless and furious at the same time. "You win for now!" He snarled as they all left the castle.

"MOM!" MK shouted, but he was too late they were gone. "SHIT! GREAT GRANDPA DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY PARENTS BEING CAPTURED BY KHAN AND HIS GOONS!" Michael wasn't at all pleased about the way this mission was going not pleased at all.

-------------------------------

(Khan's compound)

Darian lay motionless on the floor of his cell, while two sets of worried identical eyes stared down at him. "Uncle Darian wake up." Jessie shook her uncle as hard as she could, but he wasn't waking up. (I'm scared he no wakes up!)

"Please uncle Darian wake up! We's scared!" Jasmine pleaded to him to wake up. "We hurt badies!" Jazz glared at Kari. (I know Jess but we need him we's too small to hurt them all!)

"Yes we hurts badies!" Jessie shook her tiny fist at Kari. (We have to do somethin!)

"Now, now is that any way to treat your new mother?" Kari chided the twins.

"YOU NO BE MOMMY EVER!" they screamed at her.

"Not so loud…" Darian groaned as slowly woke up. "Did anyone get the license number of the truck that slammed into me?" He stood up and stretched his aching muscles.

Kari was really enjoying the view.

"So he finally wakes up." Kari purred at Darian, as she walked up to his cell. "I bet that you could teach a woman a lot about sensuality."

Darian was in no mood to deal with Kari. "That may be true, but my talents are taken." He snarled at her his fury had caused his fangs to emerge and his eyes were beginning to glow.

"So it is true…you really are a creature of the night." She was absolutely entranced by him.

"Not so close…one wouldn't want one's neck to get bitten now would we." Darian hissed at her. He hadn't noticed that he was scaring the little princesses half to death.

"I was told that you were cured." Kari arched a brow at him.

"Every once and a while I need to act on my cravings." He used his powers to urge her even closer to the cell.

"Yes I see…" Kari was completely under his spell.

Rand stalked in the room before Darian could command Kari to set him and the twins free. "I told you to stay away from him!" Rand pulled Kari away from the cell.

"Rats and I was just about to get my afternoon snack." Darian snarled at Rand.

"Not as long as I have Eric, Andy, and the twins as hostages." Rand smirked. "Let's go Kari we have to check on our other guests." He dragged her out of the room.

Darian turned to look at his little charges. "It's okay angels I'll think of a way out of this mess." He smiled at the two little girls. "Did I scare you?"

The two little princesses' nodded.

"I'm sorry angels I didn't mean to scare you. You never have to be scared of me. I will never hurt you. This is just a side effect to my temper." He held open his arms and they flew into them.

"We love you Uncle Darian." They chimed.

"I love you too." He hugged them back.

"We scared…we want to go home!" Jazz sniffled.

"I know that baby and I'm working on that right now, but I need you to be brave for me okay." He smiled down at her.

"We try." They whimpered.

"That's my girls." He cuddled them in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Michael stalked back to the throne room the force of his fury sent Keith, Allura, Allison, and Nate down on their knees. :GRANDFATHER!! YOU NEED TO FIRE EVERY ONE OF YOUR CASTLE GUARDS: MK roared.

:MICHAEL KEITH YOU WILL CALM DOWN AT ONCE!: Keith roared back at him.

:HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THEY HAVE MY FAMILY!!: MK was barely in control.

Allison ran over and put her arms around him. **'Talk to me Tiger…what happened that has you ready to kill someone?'** She looked up at him with her gentle emerald green eyes and saw so much more than anger mirrored in his lion gold eyes, he was on the verge of panicking.

"Who has your family? What happened?!" Keith frowned.

"My parent's are with Khan, Shaitan, and Rand!! Why do you ask? Because they breezed by your pathetic excuse for a security force!" MK snarled. **'This isn't at all like I saw in my Real dream, Allison! My family is in real danger and I'm helpless to do anything about it!'** MK held her in his arms.

'**We've been in worse scrapes than this and this is nothing compared to that final battle on Avalon…You need to relax and think of one of those brilliant plans of yours.'** Allison reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Repeat that again!" Keith shot off of his throne.

"Look all that I know is that they were taken by Khan and that means that they must have my sisters as well as my Uncle Fangs!" MK growled. **'I'm trying to relax tigress, but its kind of hard to do this when your very future is at stake.'**

"You didn't say anything about your family getting kidnapped by Khan and his goons! Hell you didn't even see that in your Real dream!" Hunter was not happy. **'Athena stay in the Narnia things just went from bad to worse!'** He sent to his lady love.

'**Grandfather is a real pain in the ass!! I wanted to actually get out of the ship! Don't worry about a thing Handsome I've already got Rora working on the problem… and we have a slight problem…Mikey's little shadow kind of stowed away on the ship. But I have that situation handled, so don't mention it to MK right now.'** Athena Raye Hunter sent back to her prince.

'**SHIT!! SAMMY SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME!! AUNT ANDY AND UNCLE ERIC ARE REALLY GONNA KILL US NOW!!'** Hunter was not at all pleased with the news. **'Grandpa can use Einstein to locate them from here! I mean it Thea you stay put!'**

'**I will you just be careful…I love you handsome.'** Thea sighed in defeat.

'**I will…I love you too gorgeous.'** Hunter sent back.

:Save it Hunter! He can't see everything especially, when we both know that the future is never set in stone!: Allison hissed at Hunter. **'Now let's go use E to find your family.'** Allison stood on tip toe and kissed him.

'**I love you.'** MK kissed her back.

Max felt the urge to rip something in half, as he watched Allison and Michael comfort each other, but Ashley threw herself into his arms and kissed him senseless and all thoughts of hurting MK vanished from his mind.

:Michael behave…Max doesn't need to see you and Allison kissing! She isn't even born yet and their wedding is three months from now!: Keith walked over and broke up the two love birds.

:Look grandfather Allison is the only thing that is keeping me from losing it right now so back off!: MK picked up Allison and stalked out of the throne room.

:Where the hell do you two think that you are going!: Max and Keith stalked after them.

:I am going to use E to find Mom and Dad! So back off!: MK snarled.

:Not without us you aren't!: Keith and Max chased after them.

:Hey wait for me!: Hunter chased after them.

-------------------------------

(Khan's compound)

Andy eyed her four captors with furious, but wary eyes. "Don't even think about it you creeps! I happen to be pregnant!" She hissed at them.

Shaitan walked over to the bed in her new quarters and smiled down at her. "You aren't really showing yet, so I wouldn't be endangering anyone now would I?' He sat down next to her and ran his hand up her thigh.

Andromeda controlled her instincts and glared at him. "Get your hands off my thigh Shaitan!"

The other three men were enjoying the little show that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Or you'll do what?" Shaitan nibbled on her ear lobe.

"This!" She slammed the heel of her hand into his nose. Shaitan ignored the blow to his face and retaliated by pulling her to him for a brutal kiss on the mouth.

Andy felt another bout of nausea coming on and pushed him away.

"What's wrong Andy? You can't fight your feelings for me forever." He tried to kiss her again only this time she did throw up on him.

"Yuck!! I hate it when I get sick!" She gagged as she pushed herself back up to her feet. "Anyone else want to try something?" She grinned at Shaitan, who had turned three shades of green, and then ran out of the room.

"If we can't torture you then we will just have to torture Eric, Darian, and those adorable little girls of yours." Khan and the others left her room.

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T!!!" She raced for the door, but it was no use she was locked inside. She fell to her knees in defeat.

(Lexi! Ari! I need help!) She called to her sisters.

:DADDY!!! I need you!!: She wailed in frustration as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

-------------------------------

Eric tried to free himself without giving himself away. He was sitting in a cell across from Darian and his baby girls. "You are one dead immortal when I get out of here." He growled.

Darian felt actual fear crawling up his spine for the first time in centuries. "It isn't my fault! This all happened so fast! I had no warning!" He snarled back. "See your angels are perfectly safe and unharmed." He grinned when the girls ran up to the front of the cell.

"Daddy help us!" They wailed their plea to their father.

"Jessica! Jasmine! Your both okay!" Eric sighed in relief.

"WANNA GO HOME NOW DADDY!" Jazz wailed.

"Soon angels." He promised just before he fell to his knees in agony, as did Darian when Andy's mental cry of agony hit them full blast. :Andromeda is in danger!: Eric snarled.

:THEN ITS NO MORE MISTER NICE VAMPIRE!: Darian let his super strength bend the bars of his cell. _Idiots put me in a cage instead of an energy cell!_

:WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!: Eric roared at him.

:I didn't know if it would still work or not.: Darian shrugged his shoulders.

"Mommy needs us Daddy!" The twins were now terrified for their mother.

"Daddy's trying angels." Eric concentrated on the lock of his cell.

"Hurry Daddy! The bad ones are coming!" Jessie whimpered.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Michael fell to his knees and held his head in agony, as his mother's mental cry for help hit him full force. Keith, Alley, and Hunter were not as effected as the he was. "SOMETHING IS WRONG! I HAVE TO GET TO MY MOTHER!" HE used the Sit room table to lever himself up to his feet. "WHERE IS SHE?!" MK snarled at E.

_"I have a visual of her now."_ E answered calmly and showed them a visual picture of Andy curled up in a ball on the bed of her luxury prison.

"Who else do they have E?" Keith growled.

"The Captain, Darian, and the twins." He wasn't happy at all and the scowl on his face revealed how he was feeling.

"Locate Uncle Jace, Uncle Matt, Aunt Jenn, and Aunt Christy." MK growled.

"_They are currently en route to Khan's new base_." E informed him.

"And they swear that I get into dangerous situations all the time." MK snarled under his breath. "Activate manual override on the cats and send them back home."

_"Even I require a security clearance."_ E arched a brow at MK.

"Code clearance Lawson Alpha Gamma Delta 1069." MK growled.

_"Code accepted…Who the hell are you anyway?" _E frowned at the young man that looked like a mirror image of the King.

"Prince Michael Keith Edwards Lawson." He grinned at E before he, Alison, and Hunter left the Sit room.

"_That would explain his attitude problem._" E smirked and Keith and the others all burst out laughing.

-------------------------------

(Khan's Base)

Shaitan ran into Morganna on his way back to his prize. "Get out of my way Morganna!" He snarled at her.

"Hello love its been a long time." She slinked up against him.

"Not long enough for me! Why so don't you try and seduce my brother or one of the guards! Isn't that what you are good at?" He bit out through gritted teeth.

Morganna arched a brow at him. "That was long ago…"

"Leave Morganna before I act on my urge to strangle you!" He snarled.

"You used to do more than that." She purred into his ear.

"Not after seeing you in someone else's bed!" He sent her flying into the wall.

"You still burn for what we shared Shaitan admit it." Morgan taunted him.

"I burn for another now bitch! So try your charms on Khan!" Shaitan glared murderously at her.

"They don't quench my hunger like you do." She pouted at him.

"Sorry Bitch this wells dry when it comes to you!" Shaitan stalked down the corridor.

"We shall see lover…we shall see." She would get him back eventually, but now she wanted the Captain for her love slave.

-------------------------------

Eric, Darian, and the twins were now free from their cells and searching for an exit to the room.

:Darian I want you to take the girls to the castle. I'll get Dromi.: Eric growled.

:No! I can't just leave you here to take them all on by yourself!: He snarled.

:Do as I say!: Eric didn't have time to argue. :Get my daughters to the castle!:

Darian picked up the twins and vanished. :I'll be back.:

:WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE!: Eric had found the exit, only to find himself face to face with Khan, Rand who had big BFG gun aimed directly at him.

"Where may I ask do you think that you are going?" Kahn snarled.

"To find my wife!" Eric attempted to get past them.

"She's fine for the moment Captain. You on the other hand aren't going to be so lucky." Rand slammed the rife into Eric's rib cage.

Eric ignored the pain and let Rand have it with a series of lightning fast attacks sending Rand flying into one of the far walls of the room.

Khan nailed him in his jaw with his fist and then Rand came from behind Eric and gave him a quick chop to the neck with the side of his hand. Eric crumpled to the hard floor in seconds. The two men didn't get a chance to do any more damage, because Morganna interrupted them.

"I have got the perfect torture for Prince Eric." Morganna smiled evilly at Khan and Rand.

"Do you mind Morganna? We are trying to kill someone here!" Khan barked at her.

"But that's just it…I don't want him killed just yet." She pulled out a taszer and shot the two men. "Guards take Prince Eric to my quarters!" She ordered two of her personal guards.

"Mistress what about Master Khan?" The guard protested.

"Do as I say!" She snarled back at him and he took Eric away as ordered.

-------------------------------

Andromeda paced the floor of her room; her mind seemed to be filled with images of what could be happening to her husband. Her unborn son kicked her, as if to tell her to stop thinking about Daddy and start focusing on the situation at hand. :Ouch! Careful kiddo I'm having a bad enough day as it is.: She rubbed her belly noticing that he'd had a major growth spurt again. Andy had to bite down on her lower lip in order to stop from panicking.

Shaitan entered the room with a huge tray of fruit, different foods, and some chocolate treats. He smiled to himself as he watched her talk to her unborn son. "That outfit looks like its getting a little tight on you, feel free to change into some more comfortable." His voice was calm and soothing as not to spook his prey.

"Into what a harem outfit? Go to hell Shaitan!" She hissed at him not happy that he had decided to come and try to hit on her again.

Shaitan chuckled in amusement, as he set the tray down in front of her. That done he walked over to a closet pulled out a familiar red velvet gown and then tossed it at her. "I took the liberty of raiding your closet and brought along some choices for you to wear." He pulled out two more dresses one of filmy gold silk and the other a silver blue silk caftan.

Andy, much to Shaitan's surprise had eaten all the food that he had brought her in less than ten minutes. "What no pickles and ice cream?" Andy sniffled. "And where are my truffles?"

"No wonder you're getting so huge." Shaitan snickered.

"I happen to be pregnant you jerk!" She took the silk caftan and tried to find a place where she could change into it.

Shaitan was now lounging on the bed watching her every move. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Andy whirled around and glared at him. "Where the hell am I supposed to change?"

"Where do you think?" He grinned.

"OH NO!! Not in this lifetime! I'll just have to wear this!" She wasn't about to change in front of him.

Shaitan got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Either you change or I will undress you and put that on you myself!" He snarled into her ear.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you!" She hissed.

"You know how I love a challenge." His fingers were deftly unhooking her cyber suits fastenings one by one until her bare back was showing and he was given a glimpse of her creamy skin and the red lace of her bra.

Andy stiffened at his touch and immediately pulled away before he could undress her any further. "I'll do it myself!" She stalked over to the other side of the room and was out of her cyber suit and into the caftan before he could see anything more than a quick glimpse of skin.

Shaitan roved his eyes over her shapely form and reined his body's reaction to take what he wanted there and now. "Very clever princess, but if you recall I have seen you in almost nothing before." He growled seductively.

"Only because you forced yourself on me!" She glared murderously at him.

"You would have been mine if Rand had killed Eric."

"I would have killed you."

"Remember this?" He held up a choker.

"Stay away from me! I will never be used like that again!" She tried to leave, but the door was locked.

"You have no choice. Now be a good girl and accept your fate." He reached out to collar her, but the collar was shot out of his fingers by a razor sharp throwing star.

"Back away from her nice and slow and I won't have to kill you." A voice growled from the shadows of the room.

:Michael!: Andy beamed when she heard her son's voice.

"Are you okay princess…my sis…I mean the twins are safe and sound at the castle." MK growled.

"Just who the hell are you!" Shaitan was not at all pleased with the interruption.

"Your worst nightmare!" Michael appeared in front of him.

"Keith!?" Shaitan looked at the younger version of the King totally floored by his presence.

"Close you bastard, but my identity is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know!" MK knocked him out using his mind to render him unconscious.

Andromeda flew into her son's arms. "Are you alone? Where is your father?" Andy fired off her questions at him at lightning speed.

Michael used his mind to calm his mother. "No I'm not alone and don't panic Hunter and Allison are looking for Dad as we speak."

"Michael strip him down to his underwear and then tie him to the bed, that way he won't follow after us when he wakes up." She searched Shaitan for any weapons, but found nothing. "Damn it not a single throwing star!" She muttered under her breath as she pushed herself up to her feet.

Michael gave his mother a guilty look. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"No it wouldn't." She winced when her unborn son kicked her, as if to put in his own opinion.

"Are you okay Mom?" Michael frowned when he saw her wince in pain.

"I'm fine son; you just kicked me in the ribs with your foot." Andy was standing by the door listening for any sign of anyone out in the corridor.

:Stay here…I will come get you when its safe.: He growled.

:Haven't you learned anything? I don't take orders.: She stalked out into the corridor.

Michael swore under his breath as he followed after her. :You can't run around here dressed like that!: He hissed.

:Listen to me Michael Keith Edwards Lawson! I outgrew my body suit, so this outfit is a hell of a lot better than running around here dressed in nothing at all!: She snarled at him. :And if you even try to tell me to calm down I will kill you where you stand! Regardless as to whether you are my son or not! Do you got me!: She went over to a monitor and accessed the main computer.

Michael kept watch as his mother toyed with the computer. :What are you looking for anyway?: MK couldn't mask the hurt in his voice. His mother's words had really hurt.

:Your father, my nephew, and your girlfriend!: Andy hissed. :Not to mention the whereabouts of Khan and his goons.:

:Retract the claws mother I was only asking!: MK snarled.

-------------------------------

Eric awoke as he was being chained to a bed. "I DON'T THINK SO!!" Eric used his free arm to whip the chain around the two guard's throats. The result of that action caused the two men's heads to be knocked together instantly rendering them unconscious.

"Impressive." Morganna purred seductively. She was dressed in a transparent silk gown that left nothing to the imagination.

Eric ignored her and freed his other arm. "I love my wife!" He snarled at her.

"Why would you want that fat cow when you can have me instead?" She purred. "I'm a shapely, desirable, and beautiful female."

"Bitch is more like it. My wife happens to be pregnant and I happen to like watching our baby growing inside her, so go to hell!" He snarled.

"Not for very much longer. I'm afraid that your wife's days are numbered." She informed him and Eric reacted to this by punching her in the face.

"You had better be lying!" Eric snarled down at Morganna's lifeless body.

Hunter and Allison blew open the door and came running into the room, each held very strange looking rifles. "NOBODY MOVE!" Hunter snarled.

Allison stared at the sight before her eyes. The king dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and her mouth went completely dry. "Are you okay your majesty?" She squeaked blushing crimson from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"I'm fine Allison. Hunter see if you can find me a guards uniform. That way I won't stick out like a sore thumb." Eric ordered.

Hunter left to go do what Eric told him to do.

Allison continued to stare at Eric. "Um…MK went to rescue the Queen." Allison managed to say something.

"So you and my son are friends?" Eric started a conversation with her.

"Yes, we're very close friends." She nodded.

Eric arched a brow at her not sure whether he liked her answer to his question. "How close is very close?"

"Um...well…Uh…everyone back home compares us to the friendship that you and Andromeda shared when you were our ages." She answered back.

"I'll bet that the two of you fight a lot don't you?" Eric grinned.

"Most of the time I have class and he's off training with Darian, his grandfather, or you and Andromeda." Allison frowned.

"So who's been training you?" Eric frowned.

"Michael." She sighed dreamily at the thought of her handsome prince.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Eric groaned.

"It's really not like you're thinking..." Allison whimpered.

Hunter chose that moment to come back with the clothes that his uncle had requested him to find. "I went into one of the rooms and found these on the floor." He held up two things Shaitan's clothes and Andy's silver cyber armor. "Shaitan was tied up and out cold in the room."

Eric put on the clothes, picked up Dromi's cyber suit, and held it against him. "Why did you remove your armor? What happened? What are you wearing?" He muttered under his breath.

"MK won't let anything happen to his mom." Hunter growled.

"He's right your majesty…MK will keep the Queen safe from harm." Allison agreed with Hunter.

"Queen?" Eric's brows rose in surprise.

"In our time you and Aunt Andy are the rulers of Arus." They nodded.

Eric said nothing he just left the room with them on his heels.

-------------------------------

Andy had slipped into a guard's uniform and was now standing in Khan's armory. "Finally weapons!" Andy armed herself with an assortment of weapons as well as high tech explosives which she proceeded to plant all over the room.

:Mom this is so not a good idea.: MK frowned.

:Yes it is son…this is a very important rule that I want you to always remember never leave a base intact.: She lectured him.

:Yes, but we still need to find Dad and the others!: He snarled.

:Eric knows how to take care of himself.: She glared at him and her unborn child protested what she had said by kicking her in the ribs again. :Alright…Alright…we'll go get your father!: She patted her ripening belly affectionately and then glared at MK. :Go find your father. I have something else that I have to do!: She placed the detonator for the charges inside her uniform and vanished from the room.

:Mother you're going to end up killing us all if you don't chill out!: MK muttered.

:I heard that!: Dromi snarled.

:Good because I meant every word!: MK went off in search of the others.

-------------------------------

Khan shook off the after effects of the getting shot by a taszer. "That bitch is going to pay for that!" He snarled as he entered Andy's room only to find Shaitan in a very humiliating position.

"There were five of them!" He glared at Khan.

"Save it you fool! Where is She?!"

"How the hell should I know? I can't exactly move!" He snarled.

"Get out of my sight! If you aren't gone by the time I return I will take great pleasure in tearing you limb from limb!" He stalked out of the room and passed one of his men or was it one of his men. Kahn shouted for the man to stop. "You there stop!" He ordered.

Andromeda acted as if she hadn't heard what he'd shouted at her, which only made Khan even more furious than he already was. "Easy Dromi don't let him know that its you in this guard uniform." She muttered to herself.

"I said stop!" He grabbed hold of her shoulder and instantly knew that there was a female under the guard's uniform.

"I'm sorry sir." Andy tried to muffle her voice so that she sounded like one of his men.

:I should have felt your presence, it must have been my temper that prevented me from sensing you.: He turned her around, so that she was facing him.

Andy stared wide-eyed at Khan's furious face. :Since when does my escaping bring your temper passed the boiling point?: She gulped when he all but ripped her face mask off her face and then kissed her brutally on the mouth. **'ERIC!!! MK!!! HELP!!'** She cried out in sheer panic.

"I detest audiences!" Khan tore his mouth away from Dromi's and glared at the beyond furious guards standing a few yards away.

Andy felt her stomach and its contents began to roll and tried to pull away from Khan. :Let me go!: She wheezed.

:No! I'll not have you running away again!: He pulled her up against him.

"Let me go!" She gasped.

:Never again! You will be mine.: He discovered that the guard hadn't taken the hint and left the corridor. "Leave and I will overlook the female that the two of you have with you." He snarled at his men.

Eric aimed a very futuristic looking weapon at him and growled. "Get your hands off her right now!"

"WHAT! YOU DARE TO DEFY ME!" He used his whip on the guard and slashed at his arm.

Eric held out his arm letting the whip coil around it and used his strength to rip it out of Khan's hands. "I SAID LET HER GO!" He roared at Khan snapping the whip in two.

"Let go of me!" Andy stomped her foot down onto Khan's foot.

"You little bitch!" He backhanded her across her face and Dromi went flying against the wall.

"BIG MISTAKE KHAN!" Eric roared as he watched his wife crumple to the floor.

(The impact of the wall activated the detonator device hidden inside her uniform.)

Eric launched himself at Khan and proceeded to try and take him apart.

Rand and Shaitan had arrived and had easily taken down Hunter and Allison. "I suggest that you stop killing Khan or I will break your wife's neck." He had Andy's limp form up against him and his arm was wrapped around her neck.

Eric threw Khan down the hall. "I'm not alone!" He growled.

"Try again." Hunter and Allison were out cold at Shaitan's feet.

"You win Rand just don't harm Andy or the other two." Eric growled.

"You're recruiting children now?" Shaitan pulled off Allison's facemask. "She reminds me of Ashley."

"And this one looks like Nathan, but younger." Rand frowned.

"Then that teen that saved Dromi must be with them." Shaitan glared at Eric. "Who are they?"

"Go to hell!" Eric hissed.

-------------------------------

Michael watched as the situation unfolded before him. :Shit! This is not happening!: He snarled in frustration realizing that the detonator must have been activated when his mother was flung at the wall. :This can't be happening? What the hell am I supposed to do? Save them all at once!: His hands were tied.

:Need any help?: Someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

Michael turned around to glare at his cousin Athena Raye Hunter. :Why aren't you in the ship?: He growled.

:The ship is in good hands and Rora is keeping an eye on our little stowaway. She was the one that told me that you were all in danger.: Athena grinned at him.

:Sammy Lynn?: He groaned. _Could this get any worse! _

:Bulls eye!: She winked at him. :Now lets get your Shadow, my man, and your parents out of here.:

:She's only three!: He hissed.

:She'll be fine.: Athena growled.

:This is Sammy that we're talking about here! She can't resist anything with buttons! She'll crash the Narnia!: MK growled.

:Rora won't let her. Now lets do this, so that we can go back home!: Thea snarled.

:Let's do this! And you are to do exactly what I tell you! You got me!: MK glared at her.

:Whatever!: Thea rolled her eyes at him.

:THEA!: He roared.

:Yes sir!: She grumbled.

:That's better now lets go rescue our family!: MK and Thea vanished.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions War Room/Narnia)

Little Sammy sat in front of the Narnia's console and began pressing various buttons. "I have fun!" She giggled.

Keith stared at the image of the little girl that had appeared on E's main screen, she was a carbon copy of his daughter. "Andy is that you?" He tried not to panic.

Sammy frowned at him and shook her mane of jet-black curls. "Momma no be here! I'm Sammy! I'm stowaway!" She informed him in her best big girl tone of voice. "You look like my grandpa…are you my grandpa?"

Keith passed out cold onto the tile floor as this latest surprise was sprung on him. **'I can't handle this.'** He muttered.

"Grandpa!" She whimpered.

Allura walked in to the room in search of her husband. **'Keith? What happened?'** She knelt down beside him.

"Grandma!" Sammy chimed happily.

"What?!" Ally stood up to stare at the little girl on the screen. "Andromeda?!" She too was about to panic.

"Momma no be here! I'm Sammy!" She didn't know why her grandparents didn't know her.

"Hello Sammy are you…I mean did you follow your big brother into his ship?" Allura smiled at the little angel on the screen.

"Uh-huh!" Sammy chirped happily.

"Are you alone?" Allura asked.

"No…Rora's with me." She giggled.

"Rora?" Alley frowned.

"She's Momma's artificial iform." Sammy tried to think of the right words to say.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson! That is not a toy!" Rora scolded her. She was clad in a silver body suit from her head to her feet and had a humanoid face.

"I'm talkin' to Grandma and Grandpa!" She glared at Rora.

"You are?" She frowned. "I am so sorry your majesty she will not disturb you again." She ended the call.

"No! Wait! She wasn't bothering me!" Allura cried in protest. "E get them back!"

_"Who was that database?"_ E sighed.

Allura rolled her eyes at E and glared down at Keith. "Well?" She pouted.

"Well what?" He growled.

"Let's go up and visit her in the ship." She helped him back up to his feet.

"No way Allura! That poor baby is confused enough as it is and we don't want to confuse her anymore than she already is." Keith growled.

"But Keith! She's so cute! I honestly thought that I was staring at Andy." Allura pouted.

"So did I love, but she isn't Dromi she's Sammy." Keith chuckled.

"How long have you been awake?" She frowned.

"Oh long enough to see our daughter's latest creation a walking talking living artificial life form." He grinned.

"I think that E is in love." She giggled. "Please Keith…she was so adorable." Alley pleaded.

"No! Besides that ship probably has a major security system." He growled.

-------------------------------

(Khan's Base)

Michael used his wrist-com to make contact with the Narnia. "Rora I need you to get a fix on all of us?" He growled.

_"Anything you say handsome…" _She purred back to him.

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"I mean yes Captain! I am entering your locations into the ships transporters." She answered back.

_"What the hell is going on up there?"_ He hissed.

_"Nothing Captain…Why would there be anything going on up here? When all of you happen to be down there?_" Rora lied.

"Don't lie to me!" He snarled.

"_I had a little problem, but I've taken care of it."_ She assured him.

Thea looked at the timer counting down on MK's wrist-com and frowned. :What is that?:

:We have less than one minute to live.: He acted as if that were no big deal. "Rora get us all out of here now!" He ordered.

"_Everyone? Even the felons?"_ She inquired.

"Yes! Just stun them when they reach the ship!" He snarled they had less than 40 seconds before the charges would start to go off.

_"Very well…and Captain?"_ She sighed.

"WHAT!?"

_"You didn't have to yell at me I have feelings to you know." _She pouted. _"Transporting now."_ Everyone in the base was transported to the ship seconds before it blew sky high.

-------------------------------

(The Narnia)

Rora transported the badies to the ships brig and MK and the others to the ships Tactical Situation Room. Sammy was tied to a chair while Rora was staring dreamily at the images on the main monitor. (Heart, Flowers, and fireworks appeared on the screen)

"What in the name of Arus is going on here?" MK was not at all pleased.

:Rora's in love with E.: Sammy saw her big brother and instantly freed herself, so that she could run over and jump into her brothers arms.

MK easily caught her and cuddled her in his arms. :Is that right?: He tweaked her the nose. "You little shadow are in big trouble." He frowned down at her.

She looked up at him with her big golden eyes and pouted. "I's angel…I no did nothin wrong."

Michael responded to that by gently grabbing both of her little feet with one hand and hanging her upside down. "Samantha?" He growled and tickled her with his free hand.

"Stop it MIKEY!" She squealed.

"Not until you admit that you've done something wrong." He kept tickling her.

"Ok! Ok! I was wrong!" She squealed. :I want up now!: She demanded when she caught sight of her parents. "Why's momma fat?" She frowned.

MK let her up and then cuddled her in his arms. "Later okay?"

"No! Not ok! I want down now!"

"No."

"NOW!" She wailed.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson behave!" He snarled.

"NO!" She sunk her teeth into her brother's hand and he instantly let her go.

:You bit me!: He winced in pain, as he eyed the teeth marks on his injured hand.

:You mean!: She snarled back at him and made a run for their parents.

Eric stared at the bundle of energy that was racing right towards him. **'Tell me that I'm seeing things.'** He whispered hoarsely.

Andy blinked at the little carbon copy of her and sighed. **'Nope she's a carbon copy of me.'** She rubbed her belly and her son kicked her in response.

Sammy stared wide-eyed at her parents. "You fat." She frowned.

Andy giggled at the little girl's confused expression. "It's more than that sweetie." She pulled her onto her lap.

"I only hurt Mikey to see you." She sniffled.

"Come here young lady." Eric picked her up and set her in his lap. "You are in big trouble and should have stayed home. You didn't need to hurt your brother he was only trying to help you. Now I want you to go tell him that you are sorry and then go sit quietly over in that chair." He told her in a stern parental tone of voice and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Yes Daddy." She crawled out of his lap and did as she was told. "I'm sorry Mikey. I love you."

"I love you to brat." He reached down and ruffled her hair. "Now go over there and be good."

Sammy did as she was told.

Allison was now awake and launched herself into his arms. "You okay tiger?" She looked up into his eyes. **'I love you.'**

"I'm fine Red, are you ok?" MK asked worriedly. **'I'm sorry that I didn't get there in time.'**

"Other than a headache I'm fine." She sighed. **'Kiss me. You got us out of there and that's all that matters.'**

MK did as he was told and kissed her.** 'I love you too.'**

Hunter had Thea in his arms. "Miss me?" He smiled down at her.

"Terribly now kiss me." She purred.

"I think that I can manage that." He did as he was told.

Just then the monitor activated and a face appeared on the main screen. "I want an answer and it had better be good young man!" The face on the screen was an older version of Andy's

"Mother! I can explain!" MK jumped at the sound of his mother's furious voice. **'I am so dead!'** He groaned.

"Momma?!" Sammy was now very confused.

"Sammy!?" Her mother sighed in relief. "You are in big trouble young lady."

Sammy's mouth began to quiver and tears filled her eyes. "I don't understand! Two Momma's?" She burst into tears.

"Michael Keith who is in that ship with you?!" His mother became even more furious with him.

"I can explain that to! Khan ruined everything!" He snarled.

'**This is unreal! That's you!' **Eric walked over to the monitor and stared at the image on the screen. "He does have a point…Khan did take the twins and then the two of us." He reminded her.

"If he had waited to hear the rest of the details instead of taking off on his own he would have know about all of that!" Queen Andromeda glared at Eric.

"I had to save you Mom! I had no time for further meditations!" MK glared at his mother.

"Wrong! You had all the time in the universe! This happened in the past, but as usual you went into the situation without even getting all of the details!" Queen Andromeda glowered regally him.

"Just like his mother." Eric chuckled and got two identical responses.

"WHAT!!?" The two Andy's snarled.

"I mean just like his incredibly beautiful, intelligent, and captivating mother." Eric hastily came up with something to save his hide.

"Nice recovery." An older bearded version of Eric appeared next to his wife.

Andy walked up to the screen. "I'm in love." She sighed dreamily. **'Eric please grow a beard.'**

"Hi gorgeous," The older Eric winked at her.

"Gorgeous?" The older Andromeda glared at her husband.

"Relax love. After all that is you." He grinned mischievously at her.

"How far along are we?" The older Andy asked her younger self.

"Almost five months." Andy smiled and patted her belly.

Eric finally noticed how much their son had decided to grow. "No way!" Eric placed a hand on her rounding belly.

"Yes, darling our son decided to grow some more." She winced when the baby kicked her in response to Eric touching her belly.

"Did he hurt you?" He frowned when he felt the baby kick her again.

"No it's just different from the girls. It's a little stronger, so it tends to pinch me every once and a while." She sighed.

"That and major morning sickness." The older Andy frowned in remembrance and glared at her son.

"I'm innocent!" MK pouted.

"Stay out of it son and you'll survive." The older Eric lectured his son.

"Hello Daddy." Sammy put her face up against the screen.

"Hello angel face are you okay?" King Eric was now instantly mad at his son.

"I help Mikey!" She chimed.

"Oh really?" He looked over at his son.

MK blanched at the look that his father was giving him. "I had no idea that she came with me! You have got to believe me!"

"I'm sure that you'll try your best to convince me when you get home." He growled. "Now say good-bye to everyone and return home!"

"WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO DO BEFORE WE LEAVE!" Allison shouted and all eyes turned in her direction.

"Well?" Queen Andromeda frowned at her.

"I just have to do something." Was all that she would say.

"Why?" King Eric growled.

"I can't say, but it will only take me a few hours to do what I have to do." Allison stated.

'**Allison what are you doing?'** MK smiled at both sets of his parents. "Don't look at me I don't have a clue what she's up to?" He shrugged.

'**Getting my parents married, so that I'll be born on schedule!'** She hissed back.

MK's eyebrows shot up in response to her answer. "You have my word that after this is done no one will be any the wiser." He informed his parents.

"You have four hours and the Rora is taking all of you back home." King Eric growled.

"You young lady will march yourself through that portal and come home right this instant!" Queen Andy glared at her daughter.

"Yes Momma." Sammy did as she was told.

"Four hours and that's it!" King Eric ended the transmission.

-------------------------------

Allison found her parent's right where she knew she was going to find them in the lab of the medical wing of the castle. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I just wanted to say good-bye before I left to go back home." Allison entered her parent's lab.

Max looked up at Allison and smiled. "You aren't disturbing us."

"I know that you both are career minded and all, but you really should start seriously thinking of upping the date for your wedding otherwise you'll be really showing when you walk down the aisle." Allison was blunt and to the point.

"Don't worry angel we decided to marry as soon as possible right after we saw you." Max chuckled.

"You really gave the two of us a wake up call and I'm glad that you did. Now come over here so that we can at least give our daughter a hug good-bye." Ashley smiled at her daughter.

Allison ran over and flung herself into her parent's arms. "I love you both so much…I have to go now." She kissed both of them on the cheek and than ran out of the lab and into MK's arms. **'Let's go home.' **She smiled up at him and they were transported to the Narnia.

'**Is everything okay now?'** MK hugged her to him.

'**Everything is fine Tiger…I have the best parents in the entire universe.'** She sighed.

"Take us home Rora." MK smiled.

_"As you wish captain."_ Rora piloted the ship out of Arus's orbit and opened the time gate that would lead them back home.

-----------------------------------

On to Chapter 15

I loved writing these two chapters! And I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them… You have gotten a peek as to what the next generation on the team might be…

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter 15

Planet Void

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

The whole castle was decked out for Max and Ashley's wedding and the snow falling was just the finishing touch needed for their winter wedding.

Ashley stared out the window watching the huge flakes of white fluffy snow falling from the sky. She was wearing a beautiful gown with jeweled snow flakes embroidered all over it, beautiful roses were intertwined into a flowery tiara that Andy had pinned into her veil, and they were both about ready to ride the horse drawn sleigh that was waiting to take them to the church. "Tell me that this is really happening…that I'm not dreaming this whole wonderful day." Ashley was on cloud nine and as she draped a fur lined white velvet cloak around her shoulders.

Andy joined her at the window. "Oh Ash…Max is going to die when he sees you! Your dress is absolutely stunning." She smiled at her best friend. Andy was wearing a beautiful red shirtwaist dress and also had draped a fur-lined cape around her shoulders. She was almost seven months along in her pregnancy and felt like she was as big as a whale. "Why don't you just roll me down the aisle." She rubbed at the small of her back that seemed to have a constant ache these days.

Ashley frowned at her friend when she saw that she was obviously experiencing pre-labor back pain. "You should be in bed and off of your feet."

"Relax doctor…I'm not in labor and you are off duty." Andy pulled her out of the room and led her out into the corridor where a surprise was waiting for her. "Hey General. Please calm your daughter before she nags me to death." Andy grinned at Ash's father.

"Daddy! You made it!" Ashley ran over and gave her father a huge hug.

"I wouldn't miss this day for all the missions in the galaxy. You look beautiful baby." General Ashton Wilkes hugged her back.

"Thank you Daddy." She sniffled. "I love you."

"Your mother would have been so proud of you." He smiled down at her.

"Mom is here." She held her beautiful bouquet of white roses to her heart. "She's here in every stitch of this beautiful wedding dress." Tears pooled in her eyes. Her mother had died in the explosion that had taken Andy's grandfather's life.

Andy unconsciously read her friends thoughts and felt an attack of guilt rock her body. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as the memory of that day flashed before her eyes again. "Shall we finally get this woman married? I mean they took forever getting to this day…we wouldn't want to have her miss it now would we." Andy managed to give her friend a bright smile, as she fought down the light-headedness, and nausea that had suddenly come over her.

"Andromeda are you okay?" Ashley knew that she was hiding something from her.

"I'm fine now let's get going." She was going to make sure that Ashley had her day and nothing was going to ruin it.

"If you're faking that you are fine Andromeda Marie! I'm going to strangle you!" Ashley hissed.

"I'm not faking! Now let's go before Max and Eric send a search party for us!" Andy headed outside.

-------------------------------

Quinn was freezing in the old fashioned sleigh as he waited for his prey to finally emerge from the castle. "This is not my idea of fun!" He snarled to himself. "Finally! I thought that they would never get here!" He waited patiently as the two women were helped into the sleigh.

Andy felt the snowflakes as they fell on her face. "This is so beautiful Ash." She sighed contentedly as the sleigh began its journey to the church.

"Where's my father?" Ashley frowned. "Hey! We need to go back and get my Daddy!"

"Excuse me sir, but you just left with out the father-of-the-bride." Andy tapped the driver on his shoulder.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER? GO BACK AND GET MY FATHER!" Ashley shouted at the driver, but the driver continued to ignore her.

"What in the name of Arus is going on here? The church is in the other direction and besides that we need to go get the General!" She stood up in the sleigh and pulled back Quinn's hood. "Damn it Quinn why did you have to pick today to try something!"

"NO THIS IS MY DAY!!" Ashley wailed.

"BE QUIET!!" He snarled as they reached his cloaked ship. "Say goodbye Princess because you are never going to see Arus again." He pulled out a tranq gun and shot them.

'**ERIC!'** Was all that she managed to get out before she blacked out.

-------------------------------

Eric felt Andy's cry and knew that something wasn't right with the girls. "Something's happened to them…they wouldn't ditch the wedding." Eric growled.

"Maybe Ash doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Max continued to pace the groom's room.

"She loves you Max! Hell you two have been living together for two months, so this is just a formality!" Eric glared at him.

"Let's think this over, one they happen to be over an hour late, two Andromeda could go into labor at any time…Damn! That has to be it!" Max and Eric ran over to the computer console and tried to access the castle and Einstein. "Andy went into labor that is the only thing that makes since."

"Damn! I can't reach E or Hal!" Eric punched the wall.

"Something else isn't right…maybe something else happened to them." Max growled.

Eric remembered that Andy was wearing a tiny Mic in her ear and tried to contact her using his com link. "Dromi if you can hear me please answer me."

She didn't respond.

"Shit! She isn't answering me!" Eric punched his fist through the wall of the ancient building.

"Calm down Eric! We're in a church you can't go punching the walls like that!" Max hissed.

"My wife and your bride are in serious danger and all you can think of is a thousand year old wall!?" Eric vanished from the room.

"ERIC GET BACK HERE!" Max roared his voice echoed around the whole cathedral.

Causing Keith and the others to go see what was going on.

-------------------------------

Khan was meditating in his chambers when the door was blown open. "WHERE IS SHE AND MAYBE I WILL LET YOU LIVE!!!" Eric roared his threat to the surprised man; his laser sword's blade was pointed directly at Khan's Adams apple.

Khan tried to mask the fear that he was feeling. "So you seem to have misplaced your wife." He growled in inquiry the sword was almost against his throat.

"SLICE AND DICE KHAN!" Eric snarled his sword was now burning into Khan's skin.

"I DON'T HAVE HER!" He hissed in pain.

"TRY AGAIN!" Eric had his sword now pointing towards Khan's lower anatomy.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS LAWSON! THAT IS THE TRUTH!! I SWEAR IT!" He snarled.

"YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I DON'T KILL!" He took his frustrations out on Khan until the man went completely motionless and then carried him outside just before Khan's base blew sky high. "HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" He threw Khan's battered form into a nearby ditch and left him to his fate.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Everyone was now back at the castle trying to piece together what had happened to the girls. "E get me the location of Eric!" He all but snarled.

_"Yes master!"_ E snarled back_. "I am reading a huge explosion in the forbidden mountains."_ He showed Keith a visual of the explosion on the screen.

"Holy Mother of Mercy!! Was anyone in that?" Keith watched as the monitor showed a huge blaze of fire at the base of the mountains as explosions continued to rock that area.

_"No life forms detected…Correction one very faint life form near the blast."_ E answered.

"Is there any sign of Eric?" Nate frowned when E revealed that the life form in question was Khan.

"Isn't that Khan?" Jace arched a brow at his sister.

"Yes that's my…I mean yes that's Khan." Kane nodded.

"Easy son, I know all about your relationship with Khan, and it doesn't change anything. We can't choose who are parents are." Keith reassured him.

"He's right…we take care of our own." Nate grinned at Kane.

"Enough bonding! What happened to the girls?" Max snarled.

"Relax Max. We'll find them." Keith tried to calm him down.

_"Blacky just launched…I think that we just found the Captain and here is the visual from the security cameras that you asked for."_ E informed him.

"Wow look at Ash she looks so beautiful." Jenna sighed as they viewed what had happened two hours before right up until they reached the sleigh and then the footage stopped.

"WHERE'S THE REST!" Max roared at E.

_"I was deactivated please don't do anything rash!"_ He pleaded.

"Who is that driving the sleigh?" Nate frowned. "That's not Caleb."

"He looks like the idiot that just got his butt kicked by us." Matt growled.

"Quinn!" Keith growled. "He always wanted my daughter's hand in marriage, but Andy hated him on sight."

"That's right I remember how Dromi used to throw herself at Eric whenever she wanted to scare away her suitors. I've never seen Eric run to take so many cold showers." Nate chuckled.

"Enough with the flashbacks! I'm going to find them myself! The General is lucky that he only got a nasty bump on his head…Ash and Andy are the ones that could be in extreme danger!" Max stalked from the room.

"Max get back here! You'll only end up getting yourself killed!" The group ran after him.

-------------------------------

"Momma?" Jessie whimpered as she poked her head into the lair.

"Jessie? Where you be?" Jasmine called from their room.

(I WANT MOMMA!) Jessie sat on the floor of the lair and bawled her eyes out.

( Momma is okay Jessie.) Jasmine walked over to her twin. (Daddy will find her…)

_"What are the two of you doing in here?"_ Hal frowned at them.

_"I believe that they are missing their mother._" A female voice (Dromi's voice) observed from somewhere in the shadows.

"Momma!" Jessie's eyes lit up at the sound of her mother's voice.

_"No little one."_ Rora chuckled and walked out of the shadows and into the light. _"I'm not your Mother, but I can help you find her."_ She was tall, had a female form, was silver from her head to her toes, and had a humanoid face. _"Can't we big guy?"_ She winked at Hal.

_"I'd do anything for you Rora."_ Hal sighed.

_"Thanks big brother."_ She blew him a kiss.

-------------------------------

Lilly walked into her niece's bedroom only to find that they were missing. "Jessica! Jasmine!!? Oh no! Someone took the girls!" Lilly raced from the room and went to call her father.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Shawn asked as she raced past him.

"THE TWINS ARE MISSING!" She wailed. "DADDY IS GONNA KILL ME!"

Shawn ran after her. "That isn't possible. We haven't left the house and the security dome is still up!"

"Well!! They aren't in their room!" She hissed at him as she placed a call to her father.

Keith's frowning face appeared on the screen. "WHAT IS IT NOW!?"

"Daddy…I... um…have some really bad news to tell you." Lilly bit down on her lower lip.

"Where are the twins?" Keith narrowed his eyes at his youngest child.

"GONE!! THEY WENT TO THEIR ROOM FOR THEIR AFTERNOON NAP AND WHEN I WENT TO CHECK ON THEM THEY WEREN'T THERE ANYMORE!" Lilly burst into tears.

"Did you search their room and the play room?" Keith tried to remain calm.

"YES!! THEY AREN'T THERE!" Lilly wailed.

"This is just wonderful…!" Keith sighed in frustration. "Stay there! I am going to send Jenna, Fawn, and the boys to help you find them!"

"I'm sorry Daddy." She sniffled.

"These are Andy's twins, Lilly! You have to keep an eye on them at all times." Keith was not having a very good day.

"I know Daddy and I promise that I will do better next time." She pouted.

"Lilly you have to focus on what you're doing and not on Shawn." Keith noticed that Shawn was standing behind his daughter.

"We were in the living room studying and the dome was still up! Plus the cats were snoozing on the floor of their room. What else was I suppose to do?" Lilly defended herself.

"I'm sorry Lil's. I'm just having a bad day today…your sister and cousins are on their way." Keith ended the call.

"Something happened to Dromi…I know that I had to finish my homework for school, but I wanted to go to the wedding, now I think that something happened, cuz Daddy seems more frazzled than normal, and no one seems to be partying in the background." Lilly frowned at Shawn.

"Don't worry Little Flower, if something did happen to them Eric will find them…Maybe Dromi went into labor?" Shawn sighed.

"No something is wrong…I just know it is." Lilly walked over and began to cry against Shawn's shoulder.

"It's okay Lilly everything is gonna be okay. The twins are probably playing hide and seek from us and your sister and Ash will be fine to." Shawn did the only thing that he could and that was hold her while she continued to cry in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Planet Void)

Ashley paced the room in total fury. "OF ALL THE NERVE! THEY RUINED MY WEDDING DAY!!" She screamed.

An ominous voice filtered into the room. "I need you to deliver the child safely." It growled.

Ashley spun around on her heel and searched for a face to that horribly creepy voice. "I won't let you harm Andy or her unborn son!" She snarled.

A low laugh echoed around the room. "You can't stop me."

"What do you want with an innocent baby!" She wanted to strangle the thing with that voice.

"Power my dear Doctor Wilkes. That child will grow up to be extremely powerful…beyond your capacity of thought." It growled.

"That child is an innocent!"

"You cannot stop me, so don't hurt yourself by trying." It sneered.

"WAIT!" She shouted desperately. "I won't help you! I'm going to stop you from hurting my best friend!" She snarled. "And I don't care what price it cost's me!"

-------------------------------

Andy awakened in a room exactly like her bedroom back home only there were no windows in it. "Where am I?" She forced herself to sit up.

"Hello Andromeda." Quinn walked over beside her bed. "How are we feeling?"

"Damn you Quinn! Why the hell did you bring me here?" She snarled at him.

"My father requested that I bring you here." Quinn growled.

"You actually have a father?"

"Yes Princess I have parents!" He snarled.

"I bet that you're a constant embarrassment to them." Andy smirked.

"Save it Andromeda…taking cracks at me won't win you your freedom!" He hissed.

"Why he would want me? Andy snarled.

"My father collects things of great power and now he wants your unborn son." Quinn informed her of what lay ahead.

"Never! If you think that I'm helpless because of this pregnancy then think again!" Andy punched him so hard that he went flying.

"Bad move witch!" Quinn went to slug her back only to be stopped by the voice of his father.

"LEAVE!" his father roared.

"This isn't over!" Quinn glared at Andy.

"NOW!!" the man roared at Quinn.

"I wish to go home!" Andy glared at the older version of the prince.

"Not until I have what I desire." The man's were like blue sheets of ice and she knew instinctively that he was evil to the core.

Andy scanned his mind, but immediately retreated out of the sheer evilness of this things mind. She could have sworn that she had heard souls crying out to be free. This man was completely heartless. "What are you?" She shivered in fear.

"I collect powerful things princess you and your son will be my next acquisition." He stared down into her eyes.

"I am not something to collect like a hobby!" She hissed.

"I only want your life-force." He sneered.

"Stay away from me and my baby!" Andy bolted out of the bed and then vanished from the room.

-------------------------------

(Rand's Ship)

Eric landed Black Lion on top of Rand's Flagship and used the shield on Blacky's chest to cut into the ships hull. "You have ten seconds to hand over Ashley and my wife or I will blow this ship sky high!"

Rand's face appeared on Eric's screen. "I don't have your wife or the Doctor!!" He snarled. "Get off my ship!"

_"YOU AREN'T IN ANY CONDITION TO GIVE ANYONE ANY ORDERS. NOW ANSWER HIS QUESTION!_" Blacky roared.

"I don't have either of them, but I can give you an idea who could have taken the brat…I mean your wife." Rand's ship was slowly decompressing.

"START TALKING YOU HAVE LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES OF AIR LEFT!" Eric roared.

"Did you try Khan?" He asked.

"_He's dead…try again."_ Blacky growled.

"You know the LIST!" Rand snarled.

_"Good bye Rand!"_ Blacky dropped an explosive device in the hole and flew away from the doomed ship.

"You can't do this!" Rand raced for his shuttle just making it away from his ship.

"Oh no? Watch me!" Eric detonated the device. Andy's Mic came on line and he could hear her panicked voice in his mind as well as his ear. Quinn's father was going to kill his wife and unborn son. **'Where are you?'** He called out to his love.

'**Planet Void! Hurry I need you!! He scares me!'** She wailed.

'**On my way!'** He sent back. "Blacky we need to head back to Arus…I need Darian's help."

"_We'll be there in five minutes."_ Blacky shot towards home.

-------------------------------

(Andy and Eric's house)

Jenna, Matt, Fawn, and Kane searched all over Eric and Andy's place for the missing princesses.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Jenna sighed in frustration.

"Where? We've searched everywhere." Matt was almost to the point of pulling his hair out.

"Not exactly everywhere." Fawn walked towards what was now going to be MK's nursery.

"Fawn? Where are you going?" Kane followed after her.

"Let's go Matt." Jenna dragged him along with her.

"Where? What's in the nursery?" Matt now stared in surprise as the wall moved and revealed the secret entrance to Andy's lair. "Is this what I think it is?" He looked over at Jenn.

"It sure is…after you." Jenna motioned to the entrance of the lair.

"If I must…I must…" Matt dashed into the darkened entrance to the lair only to hear Kane's yelp of surprise and then silence. Then Jenna's scream and then as if by instinct he dove to the floor just as a sharp blade whisked by his head then continued to sway back and forth.

Kane was hanging from a gaping hole in the floor; deadly sharp spikes rose up from the floor. "We forgot about Dromi's idea of a security system." He hissed.

Jenna had literally walked up the spikes as they came out of the wall and then clung to a ring that was embedded in the ceiling. "Whatever gave you that idea?" She snarled at Kane and then glared over at her cousin who was standing next to Hal's main screen.

Fawn shrugged her shoulders and replied. "Would you believe that it was sheer luck that I made it in here without triggering the security system?" She had a twin in each arm.

"You were so silly!" Jessie giggled and pointed at the teens.

"Do again!" Jasmine squealed in delight.

"Get ready to move…I'm deactivating the security system." She called to them.

Kane scrambled up the opening before it closed.

Matt sighed in relief as the blades rose back up into their hidden places in the ceiling.

Jenna scurried down the spikes as they slid back into the cave wall.

"Now that wasn't my idea of fun…Did any of you think that was fun!?" Matt glared at Fawn.

"Leave it to Dromi to go with that type of security system." Jenna growled.

"Angel? How did you enter without almost getting killed?" Kane walked over to Fawn.

"I know all about this lair, so of course I got in here without activating the security system. If the three of you had just waited until I deactivated the security system. Nothing would have happened to any of you!" She glared at all of them.

"Relax angel…we're not mad at you." Kane pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Mushy!" The twins frowned not liking that they were being squished in Fawn's arms.

_"May I ask what you are doing in here?"_ Rora turned to glare at them.

"Wow a walking female computer!" Matt stared at her in awe.

"_I prefer artificially intelligent being._" Rora frowned.

"Find Momma!" The twins ordered.

"_I already have little ones…She is on Planet Void_." Rora answered the twins.

"Void? That's Quinn's home planet. It's the darkest planet in this system and the furthest away from our suns." Matt frowned.

"That place is creepy! My grandfather took me there once. I could almost hear lost souls crying for help. King Eleric aged from an old man to a younger man in hours. He has this obsession with power and I couldn't wait to leave that awful place." Jenna shivered.

-------------------------------

Eric landed just outside of Darian's courtyard and jumped out of his lion. "I need your help." He growled.

Darian arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Little Blossom needs me of course I'll help you. Eleric and I are old acquaintances. My brother supplied him with souls to keep him young. My guess is that he wants your wife and child." Darian climbed into the lion.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Eric set off for Planet Void.

"The child must be born first before he can feed off its life force." Darian explained. "Did you want company?" He noticed that the rest of the team had showed up.

"This is gonna get hairy! Go back home!" Eric snarled.

"You need our help!" Nate, Chris, and Jace growled back.

"We aren't dealing with a weapon, a robot, or a normal villain. This guy feeds off of a person's life-force!" Eric informed them.

"We're all willing to risk this for Andy and Ashley." Alex, Ariel, and Christy informed him.

_"They do have a point, Eric."_ Blacky growled.

"I know buddy. I'm just worried about Dromi." He sighed.

-------------------------------

(Planet Void)

Andy skulked around Eleric's palace barely avoiding his men. She felt the pains in her lower back beginning to worsen and tried to will her son to wait until help arrived. :Listen little lion, not now…please wait until we get home: She all but jumped out of her skin when something landed on her shoulder. It was a huge raven and he was staring at her with curious black eyes.

"Hello my name is Ryan." A boy of about four years stepped out of his hiding place. "Is Samson bothering you?" The little guy was a miniature version of Shaitan. "I'm four." He smiled at her.

"Oh so you're a big boy." Andy knelt down in front of him.

"I'm a big boy." Ryan nodded. "You're really pretty." He reached out and touched her hair. "This is my room we can play in there." He led her to his room.

"Okay let's play secrets." Andy winked at him.

"I like to play games." He grinned.

"Good…because this one goes like this. I'm only a secret friend and you can't tell anyone about me…not even your mom or your Daddy okay?" She whispered as if to show him just how secret that this was.

"I no have a daddy." Ryan sniffled.

"Oh really? I'm sorry." She said gently.

"My Daddy was killed." He whimpered.

"Who killed him?" Andy wondered what lie that Morganna had told her own son.

"Princess Dromi." Ryan growled. "I will hurt her for that one day!"

"Little one your Daddy is still very much alive." She knelt down next to him. _That bitch! I am going to rip her hair out by the roots!_

Ryan's stared wide-eyed at her with his enormous emerald eyes. "Daddy no be dead?" He frowned at her.

"Would you like to meet your Daddy, Ryan?" Andy smiled at him.

"Really?" Ryan shouted.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell your Mommy." Andy pinned a tiny little star to his T-shirt. "Now this little star will glow when your father gets here and then I will take him to see you."

"Okay." He nodded and ran out of the room, but Samson remained on her shoulder.

"Go follow your owner." She hissed at the bird.

"Like you." He actually spoke to her.

"Can you help me find my friend?" Andy frowned at the bird. "She's a pretty lady with fiery red hair."

"Pretty Lady!!" Samson wolf whistled.

"Yes Samson find pretty lady." She hissed.

"I find." He answered.

"Now lets go." Andy vanished again.

-------------------------------

Shaitan raced his ship towards Planet Void, after barely surviving his brothers exploding ship. "If anyone is gonna possess Andy and her son it is gonna be me and for that to happen I need her life force intact!" He swore when his ship was hit with a tractor beam.

Morganna's face appeared on the screen. "Explain Shaitan or I'll implode the beam." She snarled at him.

"We need to talk Morganna…You were right... I can't fight these feelings for you anymore." He lied through his teeth.

"It was only a matter of time…you are free to land." She grinned at him.

"Thank you my love." He landed his craft and went in search of Dromi and Ashley. _I find Dromi and Ash and then I am out of here!_

-------------------------------

Ashley glared at Quinn, who was staring at her with hungry eyes. "Do you mind!?" She was dressed in her slip and a lab coat.

"Actually I'm enjoying the view…How anyone ever called you the ice queen is beyond me." He grinned evilly.

"Don't even think about it Quinn!" She snarled.

"It's not you I want so relax!" Quinn stalked from the room.

"I hope that Dromi is doing okay." Ashley continued her search for something to stop Eleric and found his formula for eternal life. "Let me reverse a few things and we shall see who is going to live forever." She totally rewrote his formula.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

Max glared at Keith, who was holding the battery pack to the shuttle that he was trying to take off in. "Very funny Keith now give me back the energy pack, so that I can go get Andy and my bride back!" He snarled.

"And let you go get yourself killed? Not a chance Max you are a medical officer not a trained soldier." Keith reminded him.

"I can take on more that any of you realize." Max stalked out of the shuttle.

"Max calm down. Eric will bring Ashley and Andy home safe." Keith pulled out a small device from his pocket and shot a dart at him.

"No fair! I have to get…Ash." Max fell unconscious and dropped to the floor.

"Sorry Max, but this is for your own good." Keith carried Max into the castle.

-------------------------------

(Void)

Eric set Blacky on cloak mode and landed on the planet's surface, the other members of the team waited for him beyond the range of Voids scanners.

They jumped from the lion and headed for the huge palace that sat on a very wicked looking cliff. "It's a good thing that I love to mountain climb." Eric began his accent on the cliff.

"Just focus on finding Dromi." Darian growled.

-------------------------------

Eleric glared at the empty hallway. "You can't hide forever!"

Morganna walked over to her father. "Shaitan has finally come back to me."

"He's lying!" Eleric snarled and slapped her across her face.

"Why would he lie to me? He has no clue about Ryan." She whimpered.

"He doesn't want the boy! He's after the princess and her friend!" Eleric snarled and stalked down the hallway.

-------------------------------

Shaitan skulked around the palace until he spotted a strange shadow tiptoeing across one of the hallways. "There you are princess." He went about stalking his prey.

Andy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and dashed for one of the doorways. "Relax Dromi, you can handle this." She muttered and placed a protective palm on her middle.

"Talking to yourself won't get you out of this mess." He growled into her ear.

Andy jumped at the sound of Shaitan's voice and almost lost her balance. Fortunately Shaitan had a firm, but gentle hold around her rounding middle. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Oh I want quite a few things, but for now let's get you, Ash, and your protective cargo out of here." His eyes roved over her radiant form. "My god you're breathtaking."

Andy tried to remain calm. "At this point I'm willing to let anyone help me." She let herself relax in his arms.

Shaitan liked the feel of her head lying against his shoulder. "Nothing has changed." He reminded her.

Andy turned in his arms and gave him a long searching look with her eyes. "Let's call a temporary truce Shaitan. I couldn't fight you and you care about me too much take advantage of me." She whimpered what she knew to be true. "The scary part is that there hadn't been given Eric and if you had been on our side we probably would have ended up together."

Shaitan's eyes grew dark as he looked down into her eyes. "Would that have been so bad?" He whispered. "I would have given you the universe if you asked me to."

Andy felt a sort of peace settle between the two of them. "We'll never know." She whispered and just let him hold her for a little while.

Shaitan felt tears falling down his cheeks, but didn't care. This felt so right and yet it could never really be his. "Yes well… we have to find Ash and then get you back home where you and this little one will be safe." He quickly pulled the mask down over his face, but not before Andy could see his tears.

Andy looked up at him and smiled. "I have a gift for you, before you take me home.

Shaitan frowned at her in confusion. "What?"

"Sorry it's a surprise." She winked at him.

"We don't have time for games." He picked her up and they vanished from the room.

-------------------------------

Ryan sat in his room and stared at the star that continuously flashed in his palm. "Sorry, but Mommy says that I have to stay in my room." He whimpered. "I no see my Daddy." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Andy appeared in his room and walked over to him. "Why are you crying?" She whispered.

Ryan ran over and clung to her leg. "I can't see my Daddy! Momma says that I'm to stay here!" He wailed.

Andy knelt down in front of him and brushed away his tears with her fingers. "He's here Ryan." She smiled at him.

"I don't see anyone." He frowned at her, but then noticed that someone else was with them in the room, and Shaitan appeared next to Dromi.

Shaitan swallowed hard he felt like his whole world had just came crashing down around him. He stared at the four-year-old child in front of him. "Hello my name is Shaitan and you are?" He could barely speak or stand he was shaking so much.

Ryan stared wide-eyed at the masked man then asked. "Are you my Daddy?"

Shaitan swallowed hard and knelt down in front of him. He didn't even care that Andy had reached over and taken off his mask. "Yes." Was all that he could manage to say.

Ryan didn't know how to respond. "You aren't dead?" He whimpered.

"No, I happen to be very much alive," He growled. "How old are you Ryan?"

"Four…Did you love my Mommy?" He asked.

"Before you were born I did." Shaitan nodded.

"You didn't want me?" Ryan burst into tears.

Shaitan scooped him up into his arms. "I didn't know about you. I would have wanted you with me if I had known." He rocked him in his arms. :Thank you.: He looked over at Dromi.

:Your welcome.: She sniffled.

"I go with you Daddy." He clung to his father's neck.

"Won't you miss your Mommy?" Shaitan asked.

"Mommy lied. She say you with angels cause of Princess Dromi." Ryan frowned. "I need you Daddy."

"I assure you that Andromeda although an excellent adversary most assuredly did not kill me." He tried to reassure his son.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered to Andy. "What's your name?"

"Princess Andromeda." She smiled at Ryan and then touched Shaitan on his shoulder. :We need to get going.:

Shaitan stood up with Ryan in his arms. "Come on son I'm taking you home." And the three of them vanished.

-------------------------------

Eric stood with Darian at the summit of the cliff. He listened intently to what was happening to Dromi, Shaitan and his son. "I want my wife, unborn child, and Ashley back home where they belong." He growled softly.

"We have to find them first. Now remember you are Andy's lifeline and she is yours. So don't let what happened a few moments ago bother you." Darian placed a reassuring had on Eric's shoulder.

"Do you think that I don't know that Darian? It's just the idea of her even near Shaitan makes my blood boil, even if he is here to help this time!" Eric snarled in sheer frustration.

"Then stop snarling and let's go get them back." They both vanished and went in search of the girls.

-------------------------------

Eleric dragged Ashley into the open and held a phaser to her head. "I tire of this princess! If you want the doctor to die continue with your little game of cat and mouse!"

"Don't listen to him Andy!" Ashley called out to her friend. "I would rather die than let him do what he plans to do to you and MK!" She shouted hoarsely. "Tell Max that I'll always love him." She sobbed.

"Very well princess say goodbye to your friend." He went to shoot Ash, but Andy appeared in the hallway.

"No!!" Andy whimpered. "You win just don't hurt her."

"RYAN!" Morganna shouted at her son, who was cuddled in his father's arms.

"He's mine Morganna." Shaitan snarled.

"No! He's my son!" She snarled and made a grab for Ryan, but Eleric prevented her from getting him.

"Take him Shaitan, leave now, and no one will stop you." Eleric growled.

Shaitan gave Andy a desperate look.

"Take him! There is nothing that you can do here anymore!" Andy sobbed she was not ready to die.

"I can't lose you like this!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"GO!!!" Andy shouted at him. "Ryan deserves to know his father, just don't warp him like Rand tried to do with Jace!" Andy sobbed even harder. '**ERIC WHERE ARE YOU!'**

"I promise." Shaitan growled hoarsely.

"Please go!" She whispered and he vanished. She then glared at Eleric. "Let's get this over with!" She snarled and was led into a strange room. **'Eric please hurry! I don't want to die!'**

Eric raced through the palace with Darian on his heals. **'Hold on Dromi…I'm almost there!**' He sent back.

"Let's hope that we aren't too late." Darian could hear Ashley screaming for them to leave Andy alone.

"We won't be." Eric crashed through the doors just in time to see his wife being strapped down to a table. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE!!" He roared at Eleric.

"IT'S OVER ELERIC! HER SOUL IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE!" Darian roared.

Eleric picked up a vial and drank its contents. "You're too late Darian! I only have to touch her and her soul will be mine." He reached out to touch Andy, when something went terribly wrong. He began aging until there was nothing left of him but dust.

Andy watched in horror and felt her skin begin to crawl. "TAKE ME HOME!" She clawed at her binds.

Her unborn child was not at all happy with her. :Calm down Mommy!: He pleaded.

Eric broke the binds and then swept her up into his arms. "It's okay baby I'm here." He crooned as he carried her out of the room.

"TAKE ME HOME…I CAN'T STAY HERE ANYMORE!" She sobbed against his chest.

"Blacky meet us at the castle entrance and guys come and get Ash and Darian, so that we can all go home." Eric spoke into his com-link.

"We're already there." Nate responded.

-------------------------------

:Mommy! Something weird is happening!: MK tried to reach his mother. :This isn't the time to lose it mother!!: He was beginning to get pushed around and he did not like it.

Andy was too far gone to notice anything and was still crying non-stop.

"Love? Speak to me." Eric looked over at her.

Andy stared off into space her whole body was shaking and her dress was now soaking wet. "NOT NOW!" She wailed. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS NOW!" She sobbed even harder.

Eric's eyes widened in surprise. "Blacky switch to auto pilot." Eric jumped out of his seat and went to grab the emergency blankets and the med-kit.

"You have really bad timing!" She winced in pain as the first pain hit her hard and fast.

Eric had been prepared for such and emergency and had even brought some pillows and blankets for her to rest her just in case she went into labor. He scooped her up and placed her gently on the blanket. "He doesn't seem to want to wait does he?" Eric grinned at her.

"He's just like his father." Andy hissed in pain.

Eric pulled her dress over her head and then covered her with another blanket. "Just breathe love." He coached her as he checked to see how far along she was in delivering their son. He could see his son's head and knew that this was going to go extremely fast. "I need you to push now baby." He ordered.

"That's easy for you to say!" She did as she was told.

"One more time and he'll pop right into my arms." Eric winked at her.

"Max is gonna have a field day about this." Andy groaned then with that last final push brought Michael Keith Edwards Lawson into the world and her son let out a loud wail in protest.

"Congrat's mom," Eric whispered hoarsely as he set their son in her arms. MK immediately latched onto his mother's breast and began to feed on her. "He sure knows what he wants." Eric chuckled.

"He's so perfect Eric." Andy sniffled as she touched his cap of downy red gold hair with her fingers.

"I love you more than anything." He growled hoarsely.

"You are my life my lion." She smiled at him.

"Welcome to the world Michael Keith Edwards Lawson." He placed a kiss on top of MK's downy haired head.

Michael quit feeding on his mother long enough to open his brilliant golden eyes and stared up at his father as if accepting his new name.

_"I don't want to disturb you, but we've landed on the castle lawn and everyone is demanding to know what's going on._" Blacky informed them. _"I'll show you what I mean…"_ He turned on the Com so that they could hear the others again.

"Damn it Eric! Start talking!! Explain why neither of you have come out of that Lion!?" Ashley snarled.

Eric rolled his eyes at Andy who gave him a sympathetic look. "Did you really expect me to let Andy give birth alone?" He asked her his voice oozed sarcasm.

"WELL!?" Demanded the entire family, who had gathered out on the snow cover lawn.

"Andy and I are now the proud parents of a healthy baby boy. Andy is content and holding him in her arms." Eric informed the family.

_"Back off! I will let them out as soon as the princess is ready."_ Blacky growled at the family as they all converged on him.

Eric emerged a few minutes later, so that they could see the newest member to the royal family. He was now fed, diapered, and sleeping continently in his mother's arms. His face snuggled into the red velvet of her dress, that Eric had carefully redressed her in.

-------------------------------

Ashley entered her and Max's quarters and quietly tiptoed up to their bed. Max was tossing and turning in his drug-induced sleep. So she walked over to their walk-in closet and carefully hung up her wedding gown, before she headed for a nice long shower. Not caring one bit that she was leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

Max slowly woke up and got out of bed, only then did he notice the trail of female clothing that was leading towards their bathroom and he could hear the shower running. "Ashley?" Max stumbled towards the bathroom. "Please don't let this be a dream." He prayed silently as he reached the end of the trail of clothing and saw a familiar silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower door. "ASHLEY!" Max flung open the shower door and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"MAX!!" She kissed him back.

Max pulled her away from him, so that he could make sure that she was okay. "Did they hurt you?" He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"No Maximilian, I'm perfectly fine, and happy to be here in your arms where I belong." She sighed happily.

"I love you so much Ash. I was going out of my mind…" He rained kisses all over her face.

"Max there's something that I want to tell you. I was hoping to tell you on our wedding night, but since I almost died today I can't wait another minute..." Ashley was cut off by Max's fierce kiss.

Max's control broke when she told him of her near death experience. "All I want is for the two of us to be one nothing else matters." He swept her up into his arms, took her over to their bed, and then the two of them became lost in each other.

-------------------------------

Keith and Allura looked down at their little grandson, who was still sleeping in the arms of his slumbering mother. Eric had carried the two of them to the castle Med-wing where Darian made sure that the two of them were in perfect health.

"Isn't she the most amazing woman in the universe?" Eric yawned, as he looked lovingly down at his wife and son.

"She does have her moments." Keith smiled.

"She's exhausted…My poor baby…What they must have put her through." Allura walked over and gently brushed Andy's bangs out of her eyes.

Eric bent down kissed Dromi's forehead and then left the room without saying a word to either of them.

Keith and Allura looked at each other and then down at Andy. "What on Arus was that all about?"

"Stay with Andy, Allura. I'm going to talk to Eric." Keith gave his wife a long kiss and then left the room.

Allura looked down at her sleeping daughter and frowned. "What happened on that planet?"

-------------------------------

Eric kept walking until he entered the gym and automatically had the computer call up Andy's usual training program. A Solid hologram of Shaitan stood in front of him on the mat and Eric proceeded to systematically dismember every inch of the hologram.

His mind kept going over what he had heard between Shaitan and Andy and when killing the hologram didn't erase the haunting words from his mind he began to take his frustrations out of the heavy bag.

Keith stood quietly watching Eric's every move. "Want to tell me what happened on that planet?" Keith growled softly.

Eric spun around and glared at his father-in-law. "THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED ON THAT PLANET!" He slammed his fist into the bag.

"Try that again son! You should be with the twins telling them about their new baby brother! Not tearing up my sparing room!" Keith snarled at him.

"LOOK! I WASN'T THE ONE THAT GOT TO ANDY FIRST OKAY! ANOTHER PERSON BEAT ME TO HER!" He glared at Keith.

"Who?" Keith asked.

"SHAITAN!!" Eric snarled.

"Continue…" Keith growled.

"Believe it or not the bastard was there to rescue Ash and Andy. She was too tired to fight him and desperate for anyone to help her. So regardless of her feelings towards Shaitan, she let down her guard and let him help her. She knew that he cared for her too much to take advantage of her in her delicate condition! Hell Keith, I don't know how I feel about all of this because…Oh and you'll really love what happened next. She admitted to him that if I hadn't been born that she would have probably ended up with him!!!" Eric was so angry and confused that he didn't realize how hurt he actually was.

"Go on."

"He then asked her if that would have been so bad…that he would have given her the universe if she asked him to and then she responded to him by saying we'll never know…then there was nothing but silence for ten minutes or so." He punched the bag, so hard that it flew off its chains, and crashed into the far wall.

Keith stood there in silence as he took in everything that Eric had said to him. "Listen to me Eric Anthony Lawson, because I am only going to say this once. My daughter has wanted two things all of her life Blacky and then at seven she laid her eyes on a twelve-year-old boy, who also had his eyes on that same dream. Regardless of how much she denied her feelings, you became more important to her than that lion. I bet that you didn't know that she systematically broke up everyone of your attempts at dating. Then a few times after her sixteenth birthday she came into my room in tears, because you refused to notice her latest attempt to get your attention and that all you cared about was Voltron. Little did she know that you kept asking me why she kept flinging herself at you and then ignoring you completely. You two have something that only comes around once in a lifetime. Don't blow everything because of a perfectly innocent incident with Shaitan. She loves you so much, Eric. She has given you three special little miracles and would gladly sacrifice her life to save you. So I suggest that you go home, get the girls, take them to see their Mommy and their new baby brother, because that is where you belong. Not in here beating yourself up over nothing!!" Keith finished what he had to say and then stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Andy and Eric's)

Matt, Jenna, Fawn, Chris, Jace, Lilly, Matt, and Kane all eyed the raven that had mysteriously appeared in Eric and Andy's home.

"Where did he come from?" Fawn hissed in Kane's ear.

Kane eyed the bird and noticed that there was a note attached to his perch. "There's only one way to find out." He reached out and grabbed the card.

"Well what are you waiting for read it." Matt and Jenna frowned at him.

"Thank you…Ryan wanted you to have Samson…. Love a friend?" Kane frowned as he read the card.

"Who's Ryan." Christy frowned.

"Kane, let me see that card." Jace took the card out of Kane's hands and looked down at the handwriting on the card. "This is my Uncle's writing?!"

"What may I ask is going on here?" Eric frowned at the teens.

"DADDY!!" The twins raced into their fathers arms.

"Hello angels, were you good for your Aunt Lilly and Uncle Shawn while I was away?" He hugged them to him.

"We were angels Daddy." They chimed in unison.

Shawn and Lilly looked at each other and groaned. "Let's just say that they know where to go in an emergency." Lilly sighed.

Eric frowned at his girls. "Were you in the Lair?"

"We want Momma!" Jessie chanted.

"Want Momma now!" Jasmine joined in.

"Okay…Okay…I give up! We'll go see your momma." Eric finally noticed the bird that was sitting on a perch in the middle of his living room. "Where did you come from?" He frowned at the bird.

"I am present from a grateful little boy." He answered clearly.

"Does this little boy have a name?" Eric frowned.

"Ryan." Samson answered.

"I see…He was so thrilled to finally meet his daddy, so he entrusted his most prized possession to my wife." Eric tried to keep his cool about this situation. "Did I leave anything out?" He glared at the raven.

"No Captain, that about covers it." Samson cocked his head at him.

"Shadow, Bella, Buttons, and Nala do not harm Samson." He ordered the panthers that were currently sizing up Samson as an afternoon snack. "On second thought I'll just put you in the lair for safe keeping." He set Samson on his shoulder.

"Pretty Birdie!" Jessie giggled as Samson's feathers tickled her nose.

"No eat! Good birdie! Bad kitties!" Jasmine scolded the panthers.

"That's right angels, Daddy doesn't want Momma's present to be lunch for our panthers." Eric chuckled.

"Samson tough bird not meal for such scared beasts." He chattered.

Shadow licked his chops as he waited until Eric finally let him fly into the lair. Fortunately for Samson Shadow couldn't reach where he was perched.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Ashley snuggled contently in Max's arms. "Max you can loosen the hold on my waist…I'm not going anywhere. " She purred into his ear.

Max pulled her even closer to him, "I like holding you." He rained kisses all over her face.

"Max? What would you do if I told you that we were going to be parents in a little less than seven months from now?" She looked up into his vivid green eyes.

"You mean that your…I mean that your going to have a baby? Our baby!" His face broke into a huge grin and he kissed her senseless.

"That's right Max our baby." She sighed happily.

"This is great!" Max practically shouted with joy.

"Maximilian, as much as I'd love to spend the rest of the night celebrating we have a little patient to check on." She giggled when he gave her this blank look.

"We happen to be on leave remember." He pulled her to him for another kiss. "Let Darian handle it."

"Honestly Maximilian. Andromeda and her newborn baby have precedence over our leave, besides don't you want to check him over yourself? I doubt that Michael Keith will lack any of his mother's talents." Ashley laughed when Max practically jumped out of bed.

"When did all of this happen?" He growled.

"After Eric arrived Andy went into labor and had Michael in Blacky." Ashley informed him.

"Let's go see this little miracle after we shower." Max picked her up and carried her towards the shower.

-------------------------------

Andromeda awoke to the company of two identical pairs of eyes staring wide-eyed at their little baby brother, who was still snuggled in the crook of her arm.

Eric was standing be the window staring out at the lake.

"Jessica, Jasmine this is your baby brother Michael." She smiled at her daughters.

"He's so tiny." They whispered softly.

"Yes he is tiny, but he won't break if you want to touch him." She smiled at them.

"He feels soft." Jessie whispered as she touched her little brother's tiny hand.

"We missed you Momma." Jasmine sniffled.

"I missed you both so much." She smiled at the two of them.

"Okay you two Grandma and Grandpa have two huge pieces of Chocolate cake waiting for you in the kitchen." Eric smiled at his angels as they raced from the room. "Now as for you little man, I think that the crib in the castle nursery will be your next discovery." He carefully scooped his son out of Andy's arms and into his own. "Ill be right back." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled at him then frowned because she sensed that something was bothering him. Andy scooted over so that there was room for two on the bed and fought back the urge to fall back to sleep.

Eric returned as promised and crawled in next to her. "I heard everything that happened to you at the palace." He lay on his side and looked down at her face waiting to see how she was going to react.

"Are you upset about what occurred between Shaitan and I?" She asked softly.

"I was until your father straightened me out about it." He admitted to her.

"I love you Eric. I was just so terrified for our son and he was there to help me." Andy sighed in frustration.

"I know that Andromeda…I guess it hurts a guys ego when he hears his wife telling his sworn enemy that if he hadn't existed that his wife and enemy would have ended up together!" Eric snarled bitterly.

"Actually, if you hadn't existed then I would have drowned when I was eight-years-old. So there was no way that I could have fallen for Shaitan!" She snarled at him. "Shaitan helped me and I returned that favor by introducing him to a little four-year-old boy named Ryan! He isn't going to come and ask me for anything, so just chill!!"

Eric carefully pulled her into his arms. "I love you princess and I dare anyone to try and take you from me. I feel guilty for not being the one to rescue you first." He tilted her chin with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes.

Andy eyed the long black feather that was stuck in his golden mane. "Lion? What is Samson's feather doing in your hair?" She frowned as she pulled the feather out of his hair.

"He's your gift for uniting Ryan with his father." Eric chuckled.

"Eric! We have our cats! I can't have Samson! Shadow will eat him for a snack!" Andy panicked.

"He's already tried that sweetheart, but our feathered friend is safe and sound in the lair." Eric grinned.

"I hope he doesn't try and harass Rora." Andy worriedly bit down on her lower lip with her teeth.

"What would you think about my holding you while you nap for a while?" Eric snuggled her to him tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you lion." She yawned and settled off to sleep in his arms.

It wasn't long before Eric fell asleep and then the twins came back to check on their parents, and decided to snuggle up with them and nap.

-------------------------------

Ashley and Max carefully entered the nursery so that they could check on the newest little royal. Michael lay wide-awake and alert on his stomach.

"He's so adorable Max." Ashley walked over to the crib and looked down at the infant.

"He sure doesn't look like a premature baby." Max smiled down at MK.

The infant looked none to happy at Max's comment and whimpered his reply. He was also wet and uncomfortable and voiced his disapproval with a wail of his tiny little lungs.

Ashley immediately picked him up out of the crib and began to rock him in her arms. "He certainly is healthy, just listen to those lungs." Ashley winced as his cries grew even louder.

Max took MK from Ashley and checked his diaper. "No wonder he's angry. He doesn't like his wet diaper." Max set him down on the changing table. "No you're not at all pleased are you little man." He continued to talk to the infant.

The baby stopping crying and began looking at Max as if saying he were saying "What planet are you from?"

"He sure does express what he's feeling with those eyes of his." Ashley smirked.

"He really is alert and very much aware of his surroundings for only being a few hours old." Max took at little toy Black Lion and moved it around MK's area of vision. The toy instantly entranced the baby's eyes.

"He's just like his parents." Ashley grinned at Max.

Michael yawned hugely and immediately fell back to sleep, so Max carefully set him back down in his crib.

"Are you up to a nice quite candle light ceremony in the castle chapel?" He smiled at her.

"I'd love that." She sighed as they left the nursery and walked back to their room.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 16

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Voltron Next Generation

Chapter 16

Khan's plans

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

Lilly and Shawn were outside playing in the snow that had fallen on the castle lawn. Shawn's excuse for the snow play was that he was watching his little sister Sara. He didn't want any of his buddies knowing that he liked spending as much time as he could manage with the youngest princess of the royal family. Lilly was in fact his best friend and had been since he had first laid eyes on her as a baby.

"Shawn Alexander McCloud!! You're not playing fair!" Lilly threw yet another snowball at him and missed. "The object of this game is to let me hit you with my snowballs!! So quit vanishing and let me hit you!"

"Wrong squirt! I'm supposed to dodge them! You just aren't fast enough to hit me!!" Shawn loved teasing her.

"SQUIRT!!!" Lilly launched herself at him and they both fell back into the snow. "You may be a few years older than I am, but I can still beat you!" Lilly shoved his face into the snow.

Shawn retaliated by tickling her. "Is that right Little Flower? Somehow I don't see that happening." He continued to mercilessly tickle his princess.

"Okay Shawn!!" Lilly gasped for air. "You win! Now please stop!" She tried to wriggle free of him, but they both ended up rolling down the sloping castle lawn.

Sara shook her head, as she watched them make fools of themselves. _And Daddy wanted him to watch me? I am way more mature than he is._ "Hi Daddy! I thought that you and Uncle Keith had work to do." She smiled at her father.

"Hi princess you having fun?" He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her.

"I suppose that this is better than being cooped up inside. I'm enjoying making my snow creatures and it's better than rolling around in the snow or having it thrown at me. Hi Uncle Keith!" She noticed that her Uncle had also come outside to check on them.

"Hi Sara. How are your snow sculptures coming along?" Keith was quite impressed with her works of icy art.

"They happen to be animals and I'm almost finished." Sara even though only six was somewhat of a child prodigy and tended to be on the more serious side of things. "I chose animals rather than humans because animals are far less complicated."

Keith looked over at Darian as if to say now you know how it feels. "Well I happen to think that you've done an excellent job with your snow animals. Now where are Lilly and Shawn?"

"They went rolling down the castle lawn. My brother wasn't playing fairly so Lilly tackled him to the snow, a tickle match came next, and then they went rolling down the lawn." Sara wanted to get back to her snow animals. "Daddy please put me down now."

"Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes princess? Your Uncle and I have to go find Lilly and your brother." Darian set her back down on her feet.

"Honestly Daddy…I am way more grown up than he is! I know when to go inside." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry princess I'm just doing my job." He chuckled.

Night padded over to them and sat down next to Sara.

"Is this better?" Sara hugged the rather large panther cub.

"We'll be back munchkin." Keith headed down the castle lawn.

"At least she only called Night…she could have called half the animals in the forest over to her." Darian sighed in relief.

"I remember those days…" Keith grinned.

-------------------------------

(Elsewhere)

Andromeda stifled a yawn as she surveyed the area for any sign of Khan. "There's no sign of him Eric." She wished that her six and a half-month-old son would finally sleep through the night.

Eric walked around the remains of Khans old base. "Did you really expect to find any sign of him?" He ran his hand over his newly grown beard. "I was so far gone that I might have actually killed him."

"Lion? If they did survive they are going to be wanting payback big time." Andy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It has been a little too quiet lately…That can only mean that all of them are up to something." He led her back over to their speeders.

"All I want is a nice warm bed and at least ten straight hours of uninterrupted sleep." She climbed onto her speeder and laid her head against the controls.

"My poor shadow…" He noticed that she was almost asleep at the controls.

"Pillow…(yawn)…sleep." She mumbled.

Eric towed his sleeping wife back home. "Michael has worn you out completely." He sighed as they entered the entrance to their lair. "It's nap time for you my love." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their room.

-------------------------------

Jenna, Matt, Jace, and Christina were up in the mountains enjoying an afternoon of skiing. (At least two of them were skiing anyway…)

"Jenna Michelle you did that on purpose!" Matt glared at her wiping snow out of his face.

"No I did that for fun…this is on purpose!" Jenna playfully pushed him into a snow bank.

Jace and Christina were making out under the cover of a huge now covered pine tree. "This is definitely better than skiing." She loved being held in Jace's arms.

"Let those two ski. I like holding you in my arms." Jace went to kiss her again, only to find himself being nailed in the face with an icy snowball. "What the hell was that!!" Jace snarled as he spit out snow.

"That was a harmless snowball." Christy giggled in amusement.

Just then Jenna sprinted past them with Matt in hot pursuit. "Get back her Jenna and take your medicine!"

"Can't you take a joke?" Jenna was not about to let her furious snow covered prince catch her, not in the mood that he was in now.

"Jenna you are going to pay when I get my hands on you!" Matt snarled.

"I just remembered something that I was supposed to do at the castle." Jenna hopped into Neo and took off.

-------------------------------

Kane and Fawn had decided to go cross-country skiing and were unaware that they were being watched by his father's men.

"This is a total blast!" Fawn smiled over at Kane.

Kane skied up next to her. "I agree, but then I love being anywhere as long as it's with my angel." He kissed her softly on her rosy red cheek.

Fawn's instantly became shy and nervous around him and skied a little ways away from him and right into Khan's trap. "KANE!" She screamed in terror when a group of masked men appeared out of nowhere.

"FAWN!!!" Kane all but tore off his skis and took off running towards her. "I'm coming!!"

Fawn tried to ski away from them, but one of the men threw a rope out in front of her legs and she tumbled down a small incline and hit her head on a stone.

"FAWN!!! NO!!!" Kane roared in fury, as he watched her go down.

"Your father wishes to see you." Derek glared at Kane.

"Tell my father that he can go to hell!" Kane used the steel rod of his ski pole to take out all of Derek's men.

"Not bad kid, but you're still going." Derek drew his sword.

"Try and make me!" Kane challenged.

"Come quietly and he won't harm Fawn." Another one of Derek's men had Fawn in his arms.

Kane dropped his weapon. "You win…just don't harm her." He went to go check on Fawn, saw that she was hurt and lost it. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART FOR HURTING HER!! " He leapt at the man only to be knocked unconscious by Derek.

"Let's go," He snarled. "We mustn't keep Khan waiting.

-------------------------------

Jace and Christy found themselves stranded on the mountain when Matt jumped into Ty and took off after Jenna.

"Isn't the chateau just down the hill?" Jace asked Christy just as she shoved some snow down his back. "Why you little minx!" He tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the chateau.

"Jacen Michael put me down!" Christy frowned.

"Relax and enjoy the view." He gave her a playful swat on the behind.

"And what a gorgeous view it is." She reached down and grabbed playfully at his backside.

Jace had to keep reminding himself that she was a sixteen-year-old innocent who didn't know what her actions could do to a guy. "Don't start something that could get you into trouble beautiful." He stopped in front of the chateau.

"What if I want to get into trouble?" She purred up at him now that he was holding her in his arms.

"Angel, I love you too much to take advantage of you, but that doesn't rule out serious kissing." He entered the security code and carried her into the chateau. "I can't live without being able to kiss or hold you."

"You're no fun." She pouted. "Don't you want me?"

"Sweetheart you have no idea how much I want you, but you're not ready for that step yet." He carefully set her down on her feet.

"Why son it's not like you not to take what you want." Rand walked out of the shadows of the great room.

"You are not wanted here father so leave." Jace glared at his father.

"Sorry son, but your make-out session with the little one will have to wait." Rand wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Christina isn't a toy father! Now apologize to her!" Jace glared at his father.

"Excuse my manners Princess." Rand mocked his son.

"What do you want father?!" Jace punched his father across the jaw.

"You." Rand punched him back and Jace went flying out one of the windows. "Love amuse the little one for a while, this will only take a minute." He smiled at Kari and then went after his son.

"NO!! JACEN!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Christy went to aid her fallen love.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS STAY INSIDE!!" Jace shouted at her.

"BUT!!!" Christy protested.

"CHRISTINA!! DO AS I SAY! I'LL BE FINE!" Jace was not harmed by his trip through the glass window.

"Don't worry little one, my husband won't kill him." Kari got up from where she had been sitting on the couch.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Christy glared at her.

"We have eyes everywhere…this was almost too easy." Kari smiled evilly at her.

Outside Jace and Rand were having a father and son chat.

"I like having freedom!!" Jace landed a blow to Rand's midsection. "I like being respected!!" He punched his father again. "And above all I like being able to love someone and have that person return that love willingly!!" He went to hit his father again only find that Rand had more than had enough and overpowered him in minutes.

"You always were a weak minded fool!" He threw Jace threw another window and he landed at Christy's feet.

"Jace!!!" She tried to see how badly that he was hurt, but Kari held her back. "LET ME GO!!!" She screamed. "JACEN IS HURT!!!"

"Shut her up!" Rand snarled at Kari.

"Gladly!" Kari shot Christy with a tranq dart.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Jenna exited the tram only to find Matt waiting there for her.

"Hello Jenna." Matt pulled her to him for a mind-numbing kiss.

Jenna's eyes widened in shock, as Matt let his hands wander down her body, and felt the urge to hide. "I can't handle this right now." She broke free of him and raced from the control room.

"That was really dumb Anderson…you scared her out of her mind." Matt muttered to himself as he chased after his prey.

Jenna raced down the corridor not noticing the strange looks that her Aunt and Ariel were giving her.

"Jenna is something wrong?" Ariel called to her cousin, but Jenna continued to flee the castle.

"Jenna wait!! I'm sorry!!" Matt chased after her.

"Matthew Alexander!! What on Arus did you do to that girl?" Allura stood in front of her nephew.

"Nothing Aunt Alley…I can't talk right now…" He had to make things right with Jenna so raced down the corridor.

"Get back here!!"

"I think that things got a little too hot for Jenn." Ariel frowned at her mother.

"Oh dear, lets hope that those two don't act on their feelings or Keith will tear him in two." Allura sighed.

-------------------------------

Jenna raced from the castle and headed for the stables, where she decided to hide in the tact room.

Matt however found her hiding place.

"Jenna you okay?" He walked towards her.

Jenna backed up until her back hit the back wall of the small room. "I'm fine Matt." She answered nervously.

"No you're not Jenn." He growled softly as not to startle her.

"I just wasn't expecting you to react like that." He was so close to her and her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"I would never hurt you Jenna…I love you…Let me show you how much." He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

Jenna shivered at his touch and felt herself going weak at the knees, as she stared up into his eyes. "I'm scared Matthew." She whimpered shakily.

"Trust me Jenna…we'll just take this slow and if anything bothers you will stop okay?" He pulled her into his arms.

"I do trust you." She tilted her head back, so that she was looking into his eyes. "Love me." She whispered.

Matt kissed her until her toes curled in her boots. "Perfect." He let her go long enough to pick up a soft blanket, and then swept her up into his arms.

"What about the stable hands?" Jenna whimpered when he carried her into one of the empty stalls.

"We're completely alone. The horses aren't allowed to ride in the deep snow." Matt carefully set her down on her feet so that he could spread the blanket out on the nice soft clean hay. "Come here…let me love you." He reached out and pulled her down into his arms.

-------------------------------

(A little while later)

Shaitan had searched the castle for any sign of his niece or her prince, but had yet to find them, "Where are they?" He was beginning to lose his patience when he spotted two sets of foot prints leading to the stables. "So there you are." He headed for the stables.

Jenna snuggled continently in Matt's arms. "I love you my prince." She purred.

Matt pulled another blanket over them and kissed her. "I love you too my princess and I plan on never letting you go."

Cool air rushed through the stables and into their stall just before the lights went out. "Matt! Someone is here and they aren't family?" Jenna hissed.

"I know Jenn something isn't right." Matt reached for what he thought were his clothes. "I don't like this."

Jenna grabbed for her clothes and hoped that they were her own. "They're coming this way." She growled.

"If it's Uncle Keith I'm dead." Matt muttered.

"No it isn't Keith." A voice snarled down at them. "And you had better pray that I didn't interrupt anything." Shaitan stalked over to turn on the main lights.

"Go away Uncle!" Jenna snarled.

"I suggest that you both get dressed. This time in your own clothes." Shaitan was not pleased.

"Why don't you just leave." Matt snarled.

"You both have two minutes." Shaitan waited for them to get dressed, before shooting them with tranq darts.

-------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's place)

Andy tossed and turned in her sleep, as a horrible vision plagued her dreams. She watched Fawn and Kane's capture, then Jace and Christina's ordeal with his parents, as she saw Jace being thrown threw a window, and finally Jenna and Matt's encounter with Shaitan. Who seemed to have interrupted something very serious and private between the two young lovers. "NO!!!" Andy screamed in terror as she awakened from her horrible nightmare. She found that she was soaked to the skin with sweat and shaking like a leaf.

Eric ran into the room and pulled her trembling body into his arms. "It's okay angel you were having a bad dream." He rocked her in his arms.

Andy could still see her friends and knew that it hadn't been just a dream. "Something terrible has happened to the others. They're making their move and they mean business this time." Andy tried to calm down and concentrate on what she had seen, but all she could see was blackness.

Eric used his link with her to allow himself to see what had frightened her so much. "I don't get it...I mean why haven't they come after us?" Eric snarled angrily.

"We have to find them Eric!" Andy pulled out of his arms and raced for the shower.

"Hal, I want a visual on the location of Jenna, Jace, Matt, Christy, Fawn and Kane and I need it ASAP!" Eric snarled at the Hal's image.

_"Their locations are currently unknown! Next time instead of snarling at me just ask!!" _Hal snarled back.

"WHAT!!?" Eric slammed his fist into a console showering sparks on the stone ground of the lair and rendering Hal silent.

_"He was only obeying your orders Captain! You didn't have to hurt him!" _Aurora snapped at Eric, as she tried to access the damage that had been done to Hal_. "Big brother speak to me!"_ She pleaded with Hal to respond.

Andromeda entered the lair and cried out in horror when she saw that someone had damaged her creation. "Hal!!! Who did this to you!!" Andy glared at Eric.

"He taunted me and I was way passed furious, so I punched the console. It was a perfectly natural reaction!" Eric pleaded his case to his very furious wife.

Andy tackled Eric to the workout mat and began to throttle him.

Eric easily pulled her off of him and then pinned her beneath him on the mat. "I am sorry that I lost my temper with Hal! I only hit the console on the wall! It wasn't anywhere near his main systems. I bet that this is his version of a temper tantrum." He glared down into her furious amber eyes.

Hal's screen reactivated and then his furious face appeared. _"Drat the mistress didn't kill you." _He sighed in disappointment.

"That wasn't very funny mister!" Andy hissed at Hal's image then gave Eric her best innocent look. "I'm sorry."

"Later Andromeda." He promised, "We have to find our missing family members." Eric pulled them both up to their feet.

As if on cue another voice took over Hal's issuing their demands. _"Listen well princess, because I am only going to say this once. If you ever want to see any of those kids again you and the Captain will come unarmed and alone to the ruins of my old base. If you do not do as I say...these teens will never see the light of day again." _Kahn's voice faded and the transmission ended before Hal could trace it.

"Hal get me a link to my Aunt Myria! Now!" Andy had a very bad feeling about all of this.

_"I do have feelings you know!"_ Hal growled.

"Hal!!" Andy hissed at him.

_"As you wish Mistress!!" _Hal had the link established in seconds.

"Andy someone has taken Patrick!!" Myria was in tears.

"So that explains what just happened here." Eric frowned.

"Don't worry Aunt Myr…Uncle Patrick is fine." Andy hated the fact that Khan now had a more powerful computer than she did.

"Why what's happened?" Myria frowned at her niece.

"Khan just out smarted Hal." Eric informed her.

"Khan has a super computer?" Myria didn't like that news at all.

"He does now Aunt Myr, that's why he had Uncle Patrick kidnapped." Andy felt like screaming. "Khan has a greater computer than I do now!"

"That isn't necessarily true…no one has never seen Ora and she's the ultimate artificial life form." Eric began to form a plan in his mind.

"Don't worry Aunt Myr, we'll find him." Andy reassured her.

"Keep me informed Andy." Myr ended the call.

"What the hell is going on Andromeda?" Keith stalked into the lair.

"Daddy!" Andy whirled around in surprise.

"Don't Daddy me young lady!" Keith snarled. "Start talking now!"

_"Hello your highness…I'm Aurora." _Ora introduced herself.

"Who or what may I ask is that?" Keith eyed the female android with wary eyes.

"This is Aurora my newest creation…She is a living breathing artificial life-form." Andy smiled at her father.

"Whatever…now I want some answers." He wasn't very impressed.

"The situation is this our enemies have Kane, Fawn, Matt, Jenna, Christy, and Jace…Oh and Uncle Patrick. They want us to give ourselves up or they'll kill the kids. That's the bottom line." Eric felt his blood beginning to boil again.

"You two are not going alone its way to dangerous." Keith knew that this had to be a death trap and there was no way that he was sending either of them in there alone.

"We have no choice Daddy they told us that we had to go there alone." Andy glared at her father.

"You will be alone…no one will ever know that I am even with you." Keith wasn't about to let change his mind.

"Khan and Rand would sense you instantly." Eric growled.

"Then I'll tag a long with you instead." Darian growled into Andy's ear and Andy jumped into Eric's arms.

"I hate it when you do that Fang face!" Andy glared at him.

"Where did you come from? I didn't even sense that you were in here?" Eric arched a brow at him.

"I came in with Keith and no one can sense me if I don't want them to." Darian winked at them. "Now lets come up with a plan. That will teach them not to mess with our family."

"You are going to have to look in on the twins and MK before you go or that little boy of yours won't be very happy with you." Keith reminded them.

"Tell me something that I don't know…" Andy groaned.

-------------------------------

(A little while later at the castle)

Andy sat in the nursery and fed little Michael his bottle, while she tried to rock him to sleep. The baby however having sensed that something wasn't right refused to fall asleep and began to wail at the top of his tiny lungs. "Eric he knows." Andy gave her husband a desperate look when MK continued to bawl his eyes out.

Eric walked over and carefully picked him up in his arms and went to set him back in the crib. "He's fine Andy, he just doesn't want us to go." Eric tried to block his son's angry wails from his mind.

"Michael, please stop crying." Andy pleaded with her son. "We'll be back before you know it so, close your eyes, and go to sleep." Blinking back tears she walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his downy red golden haired head.

Eric kept his feelings in check, as he to kissed his son's head. Michael however continued his wailing. "We'll be back Michael I promise." He placed a pacifier in his son's mouth and followed Andy out of the nursery.

Michael did not like that at all and angrily threw the pacifier, hitting his father in the back of the neck, and then continued to wail at the top of his lungs.

The twins waited until their parents had left the nursery to run over and give them a hug. "We love you Mommy and Daddy." They chorused in unison. "Don't worry we'll keep our baby brother safe." They promised.

"I love you to." Andy hugged them fiercely.

"Be good for your grandma and grandpa." Eric gathered them up into his arms.

"We will Daddy." They giggled. "Can we go play now?"

"Sure angels." Eric set them down on their feet and they ran off to play.

"Nothing ever phases them." Andy shook her head in amazement.

"I don't believe it." Eric glanced over at Lilly, who was holding their now calmer son in her arms, while she fed him the rest of his bottle.

"Where are the two of you off to?" Lilly frowned at them.

"Daddy is sending us on an official royal assignment." Andy lied to her baby sister.

"That's right and we have to get going or its going to fall through." Eric and Andy vanished from the corridor.

"Something tells me there is more to this than those two are letting on." Lilly looked down at her nephew. "And you little man sense the same thing."

-------------------------------

Fawn awoke to find herself in a very strange yet lavishly decorated bedroom. "Kane?" She whispered softly. "Where are you?" Her head hurt worse with every movement.

"So you're finally awake." Khan walked over to her bedside.

"Where's Kane…" She glared at him.

"My son is unharmed for now." Khan could see what his son saw in this beautiful young creature.

"Don't you dare hurt him? You almost killed him the last time you saw him! So leave him alone!" Fawn glared at him.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him my dear, in fact I am quite pleased with all that he has accomplished. He more than made up for betraying me by becoming one of my most valuable spies." Kahn smiled at her.

"You're lying!" Fawn shouted at him.

"Am I? Just rest for a while…" He smiled at her. "I don't want my sons treasure harmed in any way." Khan left her room.

"HE LOVES ME YOU MONSTER! HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!" She shouted at him while he was leaving.

-------------------------------

Matt awoke to find his sister looking down at him. "Did they hurt you big brother?" Christy asked worriedly.

"Where are we?" Matt groaned.

"In trouble." Christy worried her bottom lip with her front teeth.

"What!?" Matt was instantly alert.

"They captured Jace, Jenna, and us." Christy filled him in.

"Anyone else?" Matt began to look for a way out the room that they were being held in.

"I think that they also got Kane and Fawn." Christy winced when her brother slammed his fist into the wall.

"We must be the bait for some sort of trap." He snarled.

"But who are they after?" Christy frowned.

"Who do you think sis…they want Eric and Andy!" Matt hated situations that he had no control over.

"It's that bad?" She whimpered.

"Yes sis its that bad…we are in major trouble this time." Matt held open his arms and Christy ran into them.

"I'm scared." She whimpered against his chest.

"I'll protect you, after all that's what big brothers are for." He growled.

-------------------------------

Jenna was chained to a tall high-backed chair and Jace was chained next to her. They were both wearing their ceremonial clothing.

"What am I wearing?!" Jenna exclaimed as she took looked down at the body hugging red silk kimono that she was wearing, not to mention the equally expensive jewelry.

Jace took in what they were wearing and frowned. "We look like we're dressed for some boring formal party."

"Why am I dressed like this!?" Jenna was getting a very bad feeling about his whole situation.

"Dad always said that he was going to choose who you were going to marry." Jace attempted to free himself.

"He can't do that! I already gave myself to Matt!!" Jenna snarled.

"You did what?!" Jace felt like killing his new best friend.

"Made love with Matt and enjoyed every second of it to." She sighed happily.

"Jenna don't go all soft on me now! We have to stay focused on the situation happening right now! That may very well be your last memory of being with Anderson!" Jace all but snarled at her.

"I'll never let anyone touch me! Only Matt has that right!" She glared at him.

"You may not have a choice Jenn. Pray that Dad doesn't know about this or Matt's a dead man." Jace growled.

-------------------------------

Kane paced his father's chambers. "What are you up to Khan and why do you need all of us?" He snarled under his breath.

Shaitan entered the room with little Ryan in tow. "Relax Kane your among friends."

"What are you talking about Shaitan? You ceased to be my friends when my father tried to kill me and then left me for dead in a ditch!" Kane glared at Shaitan and then looked down at the five-year-old little boy who was hiding behind his father's legs.

"You make the perfect spy. You even fooled Andromeda." Shaitan grinned at him.

"You know Dromi?" Ryan looked up at Kane.

"Who's the kid?" Kane glared at Shaitan.

"I'm Ryan and he's my Daddy." Ryan hugged one of Shaitan's legs.

"Daddy?" Kane arched a brow at Shaitan.

"Yes kid I have a son. Morganna was hiding him from me." Shaitan reached down and picked Ryan up in his arms.

"You mean that father had me programmed like one of his men? That must be fairly boring seeing as all my time is spent with Fawn." Kane smirked.

"How do you think that we've been getting into the castle?" Shaitan grinned at him.

"I am not hearing this!" Kane stalked out of the room.

"Go ahead Kane, you aren't a prisoner here." Shaitan made no attempt to stop him.

"Welcome home son." Khan met him in the corridor.

Kane grabbed Khan by his robes and shoved him against the wall. "What did you do to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about my son." Khan frowned at him. "Did Derek injure him when he hit him in the head?" He arched a brow at Shaitan.

"Not that I know of." Shaitan shrugged.

"I want to see Fawn and I want to see her now!" Kane was very close to killing his father regardless if there was a five-year-old innocent watching him.

"Of course you want to see your pet. I assure you that Derek was not supposed to harm her." Khan easily freed himself from his son. "It is time that you took your rightful place by my side."

Kane lost it completely and started to strangle his father. "I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU NOR DO I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!!"

Khan tried to gain control of his son's mind, but found himself blocked.

"Enough kid!" Shaitan took control of the situation. "You are scaring my son."

"The hell with all of you!" Kane stalked off to find Fawn.

Khan had to hold onto Shaitan's arm for support. "He has developed a will of his own. I am going to have to change that…" He gasped for air. "But first we have other matters to attend to."

-------------------------------

Matt was dragged from his cell and thrown into a room with a very wicked looking torture table in it. "I really don't think that I'm gonna like this." He growled.

Rand entered the room and slammed Matt down onto the table. "YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER!" He had Matt strapped down to the table.

"You can't just kill the love that Jenn and I share for one another! Not even if you torture me." He glared up at Rand.

"No, but I sure as hell try." Rand walked over to a consul and flicked some switches.

Matt's screams of agony could be heard echoing down the corridors and Kane came to investigate. "What do you think you are doing?" Kane growled softly.

"How about I give you a lesson on torturing someone." Rand grinned at Kane, as he caused Matt even more agony.

Kane wasn't about to go on letting Rand hurt his friend, so he decided to turn the tables on him instead. "Sure let me have a try." He pushed Rand out of the way and then deactivated Matt's binds. Matt having gotten the idea played along with Kane's plan by screaming in agony. "I think that I may have done something wrong." He distracted Rand long enough for Matt to get off the table.

Rand looked over at the table to find that Matt had escaped. "That's not possible!"

"Actually it is." Matt shoved Rand onto the table, while Kane activated the binds.

"Any requests?" Kane arched a brow at his friend.

"Let's just find the others and get out of here." Matt could barely stand.

"That's fine by me." Kane flicked on all of the switches.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Rand roared at Kane, as pain began to course through his body.

"Yes and proud of it!" Kane helped Matt to the door. "I'm sorry about all of this Matt." He sighed.

Matt eyed him in confusion, as they skulked down the corridor. "Why? This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was…my father programmed me so that I would spy for him." Kane grumbled.

Matt heard someone coming and shoved him into an empty room. "I don't care what they told you Kane! This wasn't your fault! You didn't know what you were doing! Now quit sulking and help me find the others, so we can all get the hell out of here!" Matt snarled.

"You're right Matt, let's find them so that we can all go home." Kane agreed.

-------------------------------

Eric and Andy were escorted into the underground base and then thrown into a holding cell. **'This is just great!'** Eric snarled.

'**Just calm down and remember the plan.'** Andy growled.

"I wonder why all of those people went rushing into that room?" Eric sat down on the cold floor of their cell and then pulled her down onto his lap.

"I don't know, but it sounded like someone was in agony in there." Andy shivered.

"I hate not knowing and I wish we knew that the kids were still in one piece." Eric sighed in frustration.

-------------------------------

A handsome man dressed in royal finery entered Khan's throne room with Kari.

"Prince Arislan I would like for you to meet my two wayward children." Kari motioned to Jenna and Jace.

"So this is Jenna? She is even more beautiful than I thought she would be." Arislan's eyes roved over Jenna's figure.

"I believe that you met her when she was being raised by her Grandfather King Tasian. She is a bit high strung, but then her beauty overcomes all of that." Kari smiled at him.

"She always was a little spit fire. She was only three when last I saw her, but then I will enjoy taming her." Arislan ran a finger along Jenna's jawbone.

"I agree she will no doubt honor both of our families with very well bred children." Kari smiled.

"I have to tell you Lady Kari. I wasn't the least bit pleased to find out that my betrothed had left her family to begin one with her other family on Arus. I however can and will make her see the error of her ways. Now why don't we go and decide on a proper settlement, so that we can begin the wedding plans." Arislan smiled at Kari.

"Right this way your highness and after we finish off with some of the little details she will return with you to your planet, so that the wedding plans can begin." Kari led him out of the room.

Jenna remained still until the two of them had left the room. "They're selling me to Him!! What did he mean his betrothed?" Jenna snarled.

"Not if I can help it Sis and why did he say that Tasian was our grandfather? Arislan is way ruthless than our father. There is no way that you are leaving anywhere with him." He used the specially crafted ring on his finger to burn through the chains. "You'll be free is a second." He freed himself of his binds.

"Why the Hell didn't you use that laser before!" Jenna snarled at her brother.

"We needed to know what are parents were up to. Right now we need to find the others, so you're going to have to play along with Arislan while I go about finding the others." Jace freed her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Jenna screeched at him.

"We don't have much of a choice Sis! You are going to have to keep them off guard while I help the others." Jace put is foot down.

"All right, but all of them owe me big for this one." Jenna stalked out of the room.

(That's true sis, but we all have to live in order for you to collect.) Jace grinned when she turned to give him an icy glare.

(The things I do just to keep all of you in one piece.) She sent back.

-------------------------------

Matt and Kane entered Fawn's room and she immediately flew into Kane's arms.

"Your father is an awful man." She whimpered.

"Did he hurt you?" Kane pulled her away from him just enough to see that she was okay.

"No, but he accused you of awful things." She whimpered.

"I would never intentionally harm any of you." He looked down into her eyes. "I did however swear that I would never hide anything from and I don't plan on starting now."

"What he said was true." Fawn knew that this had to be some horrible mistake.

"My father had me programmed to spy for him, but I had no idea that I was doing it." He prayed that she could forgive him.

"I understand Kane." She kissed him on the cheek. "I also love and trust you with my life."

"Can we go now? I want to find Jenna and Jace." Matt growled.

"Let's go, but leave all of the talking to me." Kane led them out of the room only to find Shaitan blocking their way.

"Don't even think of it." Shaitan narrowed his eyes at the three of them.

"Or you'll do what Shaitan? Kill us?" Kane snarled at him. "With Ryan standing there next to you. Let's go and find the others." Kane pushed him out of the way.

"My brother still has your sister and my niece and nephew." He reminded them.

"If he has hurt any of them!" Matt was beginning to see red.

"Jenna has been reunited and will wed her betrothed. Jace is on probation and Christina won't be harmed." Shaitan glared at them in annoyance.

"Not if I can help it!" Matt went charging off to find Jenna.

"You are so pathetic Shaitan!" Kane and Fawn went to find Jace and Christy.

"Ryan go to your room. I have some very important things to do." He looked down at his son.

"Do you hurt people Daddy?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Only when I have to protect our family." He smiled down at him.

"Okay Daddy." Ryan ran off to play.

"That was a close one." Shaitan sighed.

-------------------------------

Christy had been taken from her cell and then was thrown into a larger more luxurious room, where she was attacked by a group of harem girls. Who immediately began to prepare her for something that she knew she wasn't ready for.

"That's okay…I'm really quite fond of my snow suit." She protested when she was stripped out of her clothing, bathed in scented waters, carefully dried off, had lotion put all over her delicate skin, was then draped with jewels, and was dressed in a glorious gown.

Jace had followed some guards until he had found where they had taken Christy. _What are you up to father? _Jace thought to himself.

Christy walked into the lavishly decorated bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Please tell me why I've been dressed like this?" She whimpered at the girls, as they began to light and place candles through out the room.

"For the master's son." One of the girls bowed to her before she left the room.

"Wait!? Who is your master?!" She shouted.

"Why master Rand of course." The head harem girl smiled.

"You mean that I've been prepared for Jacen Michael?!" She seethed.

"You are his love are you not?" The girl sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yes I love him." She whispered softly.

"Then what is the problem?" The girl frowned at her in confusion.

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned being with him." She sighed in frustration.

"How would you envision it princess?" The girl was curious about her answer.

"WELL, SOMEWHERE PRIVATE WHERE THE TWO OF US ARE ON EQUAL TERMS, NOT WITH ME DRESSED LIKE THIS!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Do not worry little one he will be here soon and all of you fears will be but a memory." The girl bowed to her and then left her alone in the room.

Jace drank in the sight of his princess in her very revealing white silk gown. "Christina?" He called softly.

Christy jumped off the bed in surprise. "JACEN!!…How long…I mean how much…Oh this is so humiliating!" She burst into tears.

"You are absolutely stunning." He growled hoarsely.

"How many of those girls…um…know you?" She stammered nervously.

"They do not matter to me Christina. I was different then, you changed me into someone who could actually give and receive love, instead of just taking what they want." He took a few steps closer to her.

"Don't Jace…I can't think when you look at me like that." She backed up until her back was against the wall.

"Don't let all of this scare you. I love you and as much as I want to show you how much….can wait until you are ready for us." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then turned away from her. "Get dressed love; we need to find the others."

"They took away all of my things. This is all I have to wear." She didn't know whether to be relieved or angry by his actions.

"Here you can wear my robe." He unbelted his robe and handed it to her.

Christy's pulse quickened as she took in the sight of her half naked hunk. "No that's okay…I'll be fine with what I have on now." She could barely speak.

"Christina?" Jace became concerned when she tossed the robe back at him. "Do you not want my robe?" He felt as if she had stabbed him.

"No Jacen, it's not like that at all!" She realized that she had hurt his feelings.

"Then why didn't you want my robe?" His tone was as cold as ice.

"I can't think with you running around half naked! It makes me crazy! Please put it back on!" She began to pace the room.

"Why didn't you say so?" He pulled her to him for a long kissed and then draped his robe over her gown. "We have to make this look good, so just do as I say." He carefully picked her up and set her over his shoulder.

**'Jacen Michael! I am not amused!'** She hissed.

**'Trust Me.'** He carried her out of room and passed the guards. "My woman my quarters."

The guards snickered as he headed down the corridor with his prize.

-------------------------------

Jenna walked up to her father and glared at him. "Hello Daddy."

"You're free?" Rand arched a brow at her in surprise.

"Oh honestly Daddy, you used chains to tie me up the least you could have done was come up with a decent challenge." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Challenge? There was no way that you could have escaped!" Rand grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him down the corridor.

"Who said that I escaped? You shouldn't underestimate Jace." She smiled serenely up at him.

"Where were you off to? You weren't trying to escape were you?" Rand didn't have time for any of this.

"Escape and be denied a chance to get to know my betrothed." She acted shock that he would have even suggested such a thing to her.

"Arislan will tame your wandering once and for all and Prince Matthew will be but a memory." He growled.

Jenna had to stop herself from gagging. "If you say so father, but then I've only met him while chained to a chair."

"Prince Arislan meet your future Queen, my beautiful spitfire Jenna Michelle." Rand pushed Jenna into the room.

Jenna forced herself to smile at him when he kissed her hand. "Hello Arislan."

"That's Prince Arislan." He corrected her.

"Oh? My ex-lover is a prince. Perhaps you've heard of him Crowned Prince Matthew Alexander Anderson of the planet Ziare." She acted as if what she was saying was no big deal.

Rand's temper went redline. "Excuse us for a moment." He dragged her out of the room. "You had better be lying Jenna or Matt is a dead man!"

"We happen to be engaged Daddy! What did you expect?" Jenna snarled at him.

"DON'T PUSH ME JENNA!" He slapped her hard across her face.

"I LOVE HIM DADDY!!" She screamed at him. "I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE BUT MATTHEW!" She wrenched herself free and ran down the corridor.

"Derek bring her back her, use as many men as you need." He ordered Khan's Captain of the guards.

"And when we catch her?" Derek growled.

"Have them prepare her for her wedding." Rand snarled.

-------------------------------

Eric and Andy were brought into some sort of Kangaroo court. To the left of them was a jury of their enemies. Shaitan and Khan seemed to be heading the lynch mob.

"The trial of Eric Anthony and Andromeda Marie Lawson will now commence." Shaitan called everyone to order.

"Trial?!" Eric and Andy looked at each other.

"You are being charged with defeating our armies, preventing us from capturing the universe, destruction of our property without due cause, the death of the King of Void, and the brainwashing of Kane, Jenna, and Jace." Shaitan read off a list of charges. "How do you plead?"

Eric had a very bad feeling about all of this. "Is this a joke?" He frowned at all of them.

"No Captain this is a very serious trial of life and death." Khan snarled. "Now how do you plead?"

"NOW WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE!" Andy shouted angrily. "IF WE SAY NOT GUILTY YOU'LL FIND US GUILTY ANYWAY! THIS ISN'T A TRIAL IT'S A BLOODY KANGAROO COURT!"

"The only ones guilty here are all of you. We saved billions of lives by doing everything that you accused us of!" Eric snarled.

"We have also given one of you a chance to know a son that you didn't even know existed! As for brainwashing Kane, Jace, and Jenna well that was just them realizing that they had minds of their own!!" Andy stalked up to where Shaitan and Khan were sitting. "Face the facts gentleman and I use that term loosely! The only reason that you are doing this is because Eric has something that none of you can ever have and that is ME! You all want what can never be yours and that is why you will never win!" With that said Andy walked over and stood next to Eric.

All eyes in the room turned to Eric, "What can I say…I've got it and you don't, so acknowledge and move on." He pulled Andy too him for a long kiss.

"Andy! Eric! What are you guys doing here!" Jace and Christy burst into the room.

"Think Christina, they came to rescue us." Jace playfully swatted her rear.

"Hey watch your hands buster that happens to be very delicate property!" She hissed.

"We wouldn't want to damage that now would we?" He rubbed the area that he had swatted.

"Jacen I am disappointed in you. Don't you even know how to take what you want?" Shaitan glared at his nephew.

Jenna came into the room through another door. "Great! Maybe I should have stayed with Arislan!" Jenna rolled her eyes heavenward, as weapons were aimed in her direction.

"Hey Jenn welcome to the party." Andy was relieved to know that they were all okay.

"Three down and four to go." Eric wondered if Darian had found Patrick yet.

All eyes turned towards the third doorway when Kane, Fawn, and Matt made their entrance armed and ready for battle. "What is going on here?" Matt took in what was happening in the room. "Jenna!" He sighed in relief.

"GUARDS!! REMOVE THEM AT ONCE!!" Khan roared in fury.

"Don't just stand there drooling at Jenna!! Start fighting!" Kane dodged guards, as he entered the room.

"Why aren't Eric and Andy fighting?" Fawn was amazed at how he could fight and at how much she had learned about defending herself, she was actually holding her own.

"They were on trial, angel." He filled in some of the blanks. "Hey you two!! Snap out of it and help us!" He shouted at Eric and Andy.

Eric and Andy did as they were told and began to rip through Khan's men like a knife through butter. The only targets that they were after were Shaitan and Khan.

Khan's forces could not handle all of them and the smart badies took what was theirs and fled for their lives.

"You can forget about an alliance! We've decided to retire!" Were their final remarks to Shaitan and Khan.

-------------------------------

Darian appeared next to Keith and his army of over a hundred of his elite special forces. "Get ready Keith, because you are never going to believe this one." He set Patrick down so that he could check him for injuries. "He's in rough shape, but he'll be fine."

"What is going on down there?" Keith grabbed Darian by his jacket and lifted him off of the ground.

"Easy Keith everyone is fine." Darian easily broke free of Keith grip. "Look!!!" All of the fleeing felons came out of the base and right into Keith and his men.

"Drop your weapons and stay where you are!" Keith snarled at them. "If anyone so much as twitches stun them." He ordered him men.

"We surrender!! Don't kill us!" The head felons gave up without a fight.

"I remember them being, so much deadlier when I was Andy's age." He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. "You put the men in your profession to shame."

"YOU WERE EASY TO DEAL WITH! ALL YOU HAD WAS VOLTRON!! YOUR KID DEALS WITH MORTAL COMBAT!!" They snarled back.

"Get them out of my sight!" Keith headed into the base.

-------------------------------

Arislan grew tired of waiting and went in search of Jenna and found her by heading where all the commotion was. "I hate being kept waiting." He knocked her out and carried her out of the room.

Matt turned to check on Jenna. "Jenna! No!!" He saw Arislan taking away his fiancée and took off after him. "JACE!! SOMEONE IS TAKING JENNA!!"

Jace gave Christy a quick kiss and told her to stay put. "I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" Christy slammed a kick into one of the guards.

"I HAVE TO GO RESCUE MY SISTER!" He shouted back.

"Just be careful! I want you in one piece!" Christy sighed in relief when Keith's forces started converging on the room.

Jace had second thoughts about leaving her on her own and went back into the room. "Christy are you sure you can handle this?" He shouted at her over the noise.

"I'll be fine!! Go save Jenna!! Uncle Keith is here, so get going!" Christy blew him a kiss.

-------------------------------

Eric and Andy weren't about to let Khan get away. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Eric shouted and they followed him into another room and a huge steal door closed behind them.

"ERIC!! IT'S A TRAP!!" A laser field was activated above them.

"Well you've always said that no trap can hold you. Now you're gonna get your chance to prove it." Eric began to focus on the situation at hand.

"This is no ordinary trap. He has an E of his own." Andy noticed a huge screen with a darker image on it.

"Just follow my lead." Eric took control of the situation.

Andy followed him trying to ignore the lethal beams that zapped only inches above their heads. "Eric, I don't like this." She hissed.

"Ignore the lasers and keep going!" Eric snarled in concentration.

"I hate closed in places and this cage is getting smaller by the second!" Andy fought the urge to panic.

"We only have one shot at this, so block out your fear, and concentrate!" He could feel the heat of the lasers as they came closer to his skin. He barely got them out of there before the cage closed in on itself and then disappeared.

"That was fun…I wonder what he's got in store for us next." Andy tried to act like this hadn't fazed her.

"Not bad…in fact I'm actually impressed, but then I've saved this little surprise for last." Khan's face appeared on the huge monitor and two android replicas of Eric and Andy walked into the room. "I have entered all of your stats into these two droids. If I can't have you as my queen then no one will." With that said Khan's face vanished from the screen.

"Nice going Andy!" Eric glared at her.

"Me?! You're the one that chased after him!!" Andy hissed back.

"You take my droid and I'll take yours…Maybe we'll live to hold our kids again." Eric attacked Andy's droid.

"Michael!! Jessie!! Jasmine!! My babies!!" Andy attacked Eric's droid with a vengeance.

"This is so weird…remind me not to tick you off." Eric watched as she eliminated his droid in minutes.

"Move Lion!! I have to get to Michael he needs me!!" Andy didn't stop until her droid was in pieces at her feet. "Now for the computer!" Andy aimed her weapon at the machine and destroyed it, just as Keith entered with his men.

"Are you two okay?" He eyed them worriedly.

"Damn it Daddy what the hell took you so long!!" Andy stalked past him.

"What the hell is wrong with her! You two chose to take off after Khan without waiting for back up!" Keith glared at Eric.

"Don't snarl at me! She's your daughter!! I just married her!" Eric went after his wife.

"I am getting to old for this shit!" Keith chased after Eric.

-------------------------------

Arislan carried Jenna to his ship, only to find that her twin was waiting for him.

"Put her down and I may let you live." Jace gave him one chance to do as he said.

"Move Jace this is no concern of yours." Arislan growled.

"Wrong! Jenna happens to be my twin! Now drop her!" Jace snarled.

"Jenna has been mine since her grandfather betrothed her to me when she was three-years-old. Now get out of my way." Arislan carefully set Jenna down on the landing platform.

"Wrong again slime! She's engaged to Prince Matthew!" Jace slammed his fist into Arislan's face, but the man didn't even seem to be fazed by the blow.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Arislan sent him flying into the side of his ship with just one punch.

"I forgot what this atmosphere does to your metabolism." Jace winced in pain as he sprang back to his feet.

"MOVE AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS NOW ARISLAN!" Matt roared at him.

"She's mine kid!" Arislan sneered. "You couldn't stop me if you wanted to!"

"Arislan! Crawl back under your rock and get the hell off of my planet!" Andy appeared behind Matt.

"Hello Andromeda. Where's your pet? The one that you took pity on and married." Arislan's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"PET?!! Why you worthless piece of space garbage! Leave before I tear you apart!" Eric appeared not two feet from where Arislan was standing.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Arislan chuckled.

"Listen Arislan! I am not the Captain of the forces of Arus for nothing!" He gave him a deadly grin and then sent him flying off the ramp and into a wall.

"Matt?" Jenna whimpered.

"Jenna!" Matt ran over to the ramp and picked her up into his arms. "It's okay angel I've got you."

"Get her out of here Matt." Andy ordered him.

"No!! She's mine!!" Arislan jumped to his feet only to find himself being strangled by Jace.

"Wrong scum you're dead." Jace snarled.

"Jace! He's not worth it! Christy needs you!" Andy stopped him from killing Arislan.

"Christy!" Jace vanished from the room.

"Get off my planet Arislan!!" Eric physically threw him into his ship.

"This isn't over and not even you will be able to stop me." Arislan snarled at them before he did as he was told and left their planet.

"Let's go home." Eric and Andy vanished from the base.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Andy cornered Matt and Jenna in the castle library. "How did the two of you end up in the stables?"

"Stables?" They asked in unison.

"Your snow gear was found on a blanket in one of the empty stalls." Andy arched a brow at them.

"Who found our stuff?" Matt asked quietly.

"Daddy sent Liam after you and he brought back what he found to Daddy." Andy informed the two of them.

"We are so dead." Jenna whimpered.

"Looks like." She nodded solemnly.

"Nothing happened." Jenna frowned at her friend.

"Nothing?" Andy gave him her best regal look.

"No nothing happened. Her Uncle showed up before things got serious." Matt stared directly into Andy's eyes and lied to her.

"Oh please Matthew Alexander; it's me that you are trying to fool! Don't think that I don't know that the two of you are lying through your teeth." Andy glared at them.

"We aren't lying Dromi nothing happened!" Jenna snapped.

"You two are to report to my father in one hour. I expect you to take whatever punishment he gives you. After all, as you keep telling me nothing happened." Andy narrowed her eyes at them.

"Andy nothing happened I swear!" Matt was beginning to sweat.

"I was on your side, but you two leave me no choice. I'm just going to have to talk to Daddy about the vision that I had. It was about all of you getting captured, so you see I know all about what happened between the two of you." Andy left them to go find her father.

"This is just great Jenna! She would have been on our side if you hadn't said that to her!" Matt glared at Jenna.

"Me! I had to do something! You weren't doing anything!" She hissed at him as he dragged her with him down the hallway.

-------------------------------

Keith and Eric were relaxing in the Sunroom.

"He still seems really mad at you." Keith saw how MK was glaring up at his father, who was feeding him his bottle.

"He just wants Andy. I wonder what's keeping her…"

Andy stomped into the room.

"Is something wrong angel?" Eric eyed her warily.

"They lied to me!" Andy snarled.

"Who lied to you?" Keith arched a brow at his very furious daughter.

"Next time they can stay captured for all I care! I am finished getting their tails out of trouble!" She continued to vent her anger.

MK paused from his meal and looked up at his father. :Momma mad.:

:I know that she's mad son. I just don't know why.: Eric frowned down at him. "Who lied to you sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"Jenna and Matthew."

"Why would those two lie to you Andromeda?" Keith was beginning to piece together what had happened between Jenna and Matt in the stables.

"Maybe they value their lives. I think that I'll go find Mom." Andy left the room.

"Excuse me; I think that my shadow and I need to have a talk." Keith went after Andy.

:Momma needs long rest.: MK went back to drinking his bottle.

:I agree son. Momma needs a vacation.: Eric sighed.

-------------------------------

Fawn sat in the Sit room and watched as E deprogrammed Kane.

_"There you go Kane my sensors show no more of Khan's influence." _ E informed him.

"Thanks Einstein and remember this is our secret." Kane sighed in relief.

_"No problem my friend, but I still have yet to detect any incident when you were spying for Khan." _E frowned at him.

"I told you that Khan was lying." Fawn rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"Marry me Fawn." Kane growled softly.

"What?" Fawn stared up at him in surprise.

_"I believe that Master Kane just asked you to marry him." _E grinned.

"I know what he said E." Fawn glared at the face on the huge screen.

_"Just trying to help princess." _E pouted.

"Do you love me Fawn?" Kane looked down into her eyes.

"Yes Kane…you know that I love you." She answered softly.

"We could have died today Fawn!" Kane began to pace the room.

"So now its lets get married, because we faced death and won?" Fawn glared at him.

"Why the hell not!" .

"If you have to ask me why then I suggest that you rethink why you asked me to marry you!" Fawn stomped out of the room.

_"Boy kid you blew that one big time." _E frowned at him.

"How did I do that? I just asked her to marry me!" Kane snarled in frustration.

_"Look I may be a computer, but I do believe that you forgot to say three little words. "_ E rolled his eyes at him.

"She knows that I love her!" Kane raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_"Then I would suggest that you show her." _E frowned at him. _"Dinner by candlelight, dancing, soft music, flowers….Kane you can't be serious?" _

"I've never had to court anyone before, I didn't have to." Kane sighed in defeat.

"You my friend have a lot of work to do." Eric growled softly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kane glared at Eric.

"Long enough, number one Khan lied you were never his spy, two its about time that you joined my team, and three Fawn is like a baby sister to me and I am very protective of her." Eric was dead serious about what he was telling Kane.

"Protective…?" Kane eyed him warily.

"She's a fragile young lady who needs to be treasured and not taken for granted." Eric narrowed his eyes at him.

"I do not take her for granted!! I love her!!" Kane snarled in frustration.

"Then I would suggest that you start showing her!" Eric snarled back.

"Fine! I will!" He went to find Fawn.

:I expect you here at 5am to begin your training.: Eric snarled in his head.

:WHATEVER!: Kane snarled back.

"God I'm good." Eric went to go check on Jace and Christy.

-------------------------------

Keith followed Andy into his office; where she proceeded to sit down in his chair. "Comfortable?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I've always loved your chair." She smiled at him.

Keith leaned against his desk. "Want to tell me why they lied to you?"

Andy got up and walked over to look out the window. "Have a seat Daddy." She answered softly.

"That bad eh." Keith sat down and then reached over to pull her onto his lap.

"Those clothes that Liam found in the stables…" Andy began to explain her actions.

"Go on I'm listening." Keith cuddled her closer to him.

"They belong to Matthew and Jenna. That's where Shaitan captured them." Andy could feel her father's temper beginning to rise.

"What else?" Keith growled.

"They went for it in the stables." Andy covered her ears and waited for her dad to lose it.

"THEY DID WHAT!!!?" Keith roared in fury and shoved all of the things on his desk onto the floor. "MATTHEW ALEXANDER AND JENNA MICHELLE!! GET YOUR ASSES TO MY OFFICE NOW!!!" He roared into the castle intercom. "E GET ME LANCE!"

"Daddy remember about your blood pressure." Andy gulped when he glared down at her.

"What's up buddy?" Lance's image appeared on his monitor.

"Get into your ship and get here now!" Keith snarled at him.

"Why? What happened? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Lance frowned at his friend.

"Just do it!" Keith ended the call.

"You're not going to kill them are you?" Andy whimpered.

"No, but I am going to make them sorry that they didn't listen to me." Keith kissed her on the top of her head.

"Oh I get it; Uncle Lance is going to kill them." Andy grinned.

"Precisely. Get in here you two!" Keith heard them knocking on his door.

Matt and Jenna slowly entered the room.

"You wanted to see us Uncle Keith?" Matt frowned.

"Sit down." Keith motioned to one of the chairs.

Matt sat down and pulled Jenna down onto his lap. "What's up Uncle Keith?" He asked calmly.

"Is that your snow gear?" Keith motioned to the gear pilled near his desk.

"Yes." Jenna eyed the wreckage on the floor in front of her feet and then looked up at Keith as he snapped a pencil in two.

"Why was it found in the stables?" Keith snapped yet another pencil.

"Someone used them for a decoy?" Matt suggested.

"I don't think so. The two of you were seen entering the stables and that is where you were captured. Is that true?" Keith asked a little two calmly.

"So what if we were! Nothing happened!"

"Andy let me up. I need to ask Jenna a question." Keith waited until Andy left his lap, so that he could walk over and look down at his niece. "Is this true Jenna?"

"We were fighting, he followed me, we made up, and the rest is a pleasant blur." She sighed in defeat. "Then my uncle showed up, knocked us out, and I woke up in this!" She pointed to her dress, "Chained to a chair! I was then sold to Prince Arislan, until I was rescued by Jace, Matt, Andy, and Eric!" She burst into tears of frustration. "Is that enough for you!?"

"Yes Jenna, now why don't you go get some rest. While Matt and I have a chat." Keith pulled her up to her feet and gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you even though you did use bad judgment and we'll talk more in the morning."

Matt watched as Andy got up to follow after Jenna. "It was nice knowing you. Oh Daddy, don't forget that Uncle Lance is visiting tomorrow." She hugged her father and then left the room. "Come on Jenn I'll fix you a huge hot fudge sundae." She put her arm around Jenn's shoulders.

-------------------------------

Jace stood under the spray of the shower and let the water soothe away his aches and pains. "What a day." He turned off the water only to hear a noise coming from the other room. _Great…now what… _He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to confront his intruder.

Christy found herself hitting the soft carpeting of Jace's room. "Jace it's only me." She whispered breathlessly.

Jace lay perfectly still over her trembling form. "Are you alright dearest?" He was barely able to think let alone breathe because their bodies were so close.

She looked up into his dark fathomless sapphire blue eyes and nodded. "You didn't come to see me, so I came to check on you."

"Not to worry my love, except for a few sore muscles in my back I'm fine." He kissed her on her nose.

"Why what happened to your back?" She frowned at him.

"The usual darling," He kissed her soundly, so that she wouldn't ask him any more questions then rolled so that she was now lying on top of him. He winced in pain when she ran her nails down his back.

"You are not fine! Now go over there and lie down on the bed." She got off him.

"That isn't a good idea, Christina." He eyed her and then the bed.

"If not the bed then lie down over on the other side of the bed." She glared at him.

"Christina I'll be fine." He assured her.

"Indulge me Jacen Michael!" She snarled at him.

"Don't get your beautiful feathers all ruffled darling. I'm going." He got to his feet and went to do as he was told.

"That's much better now just close your eyes and relax while my fingers work their magic." She carefully straddled his lower body and began to massage his back.

"Sweetheart you have magic hands." He sighed, as she worked on his sore back muscles.

She traced the black and blue welts across his back with her fingers. "Is that better?" She asked softly.

"Lower love." He growled.

"Here?" She asked.

"Yes that's perfect." He purred continently.

Eric came to check on Jace and did a double take when he saw Christina moving on the other side of Jace's bed and then heard Jace's contented purr. _I am not seeing this! _He panicked and left Jace's quarters. "I was seeing things…Yes that is what it was…I must need more sleep. Either that or I need a vacation." He muttered to himself as he reentered Jace's room.

"More?" She purred softly.

"Yes love…don't stop…you have a heavenly touch." He purred back.

"I had better not be interrupting anything." Eric tried to keep his cool.

Christy looked up from what she was doing. "Jace, Eric is here." She hissed.

"Hmm?" Jace turned and looked up at her. "Nice try angel."

"Get up Jacen Michael!" Eric snarled.

"OH SHIT!!!" Jace jumped to his feet and his towel hit the floor. "Eric we…that is she was just giving me a massage…I hurt my back fighting Arislan."

Christina's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she took in the view. _Oh wow!! He's gorgeous! _

Eric stalked over to Jace's closet and threw him some sweats. "Put these on!! Christy is definitely enjoying her view."

"Don't get dressed for me. Who wants to cover such perfection?" She purred.

"Christina Marie behave!" Eric glared at her. "You are on graveyard with Matt for a month." He informed Jace.

"This was all my idea! He hurt his back and I was trying to help him." Christy pouted.

"I know that Christy! I was there." Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that nothing was about to happen here."

"Nothing did happen, so why punish us?" She protested.

"Call this preventive medicine." Eric picked her up and carried her out of the room.

-------------------------------

End Book two

But here is the final chapter to Book Two…And The next chapter will be chapter one of Book Three and the beginning of my spin off story…

That is going to be titled Team Alpha Omega…

Kane and Fawn leave for an new beginning on Earth…where this new team is being formed by Jeff…and an unlikely hero that you will meet in Chapter one of Book Three…

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.   
Cindra©1998-2007


End file.
